A New Path
by Apollo888
Summary: The Prince of the Woodland Realm and the White Lady of Rohan each believed they would live their lives in solitude, until they met each other. AU from The Two Towers onward through the end of the War of the Ring and into the Fourth Age.
1. Chapter 1

**Rivendell, Third Age, Narbaleth 3018**

The Prince of Mirkwood looked around him and would have smiled if not for the seriousness of the situation. Sitting across the large oak table from him were two titans of his kin – the Lord Glorfindel and the Lord Elrond, who had both fought alongside his Ada in times gone by. There were others that he recognized, both by face and reputation. Erestor and other Elves of Rivendell were standing behind Lord Elrond. The March Warden, Haldir of Lórien, and his brothers Orophin and Rumil, were standing to the left of Glorfindel. The Prince was flanked by his own escort from Mirkwood, sent by his Ada to shepherd him to Rivendell and this important meeting. He usually rode alone without issue, but these were dark times, and King Thranduil wanted his son to travel with a company. If it were not for the circumstances, the Prince would be genuinely happy at being in such esteemed company.

"Prince Legolas," Lord Elrond began. "You do understand the situation?"

"Go along with the Fellowship if you must, but under no circumstances are you to take the One Ring, even to cast it into the fires of Orodruin," Glorfindel ordered.

"But my Lord," Legolas objected, the warrior's spirit in his heart rising. "Surely this cannot be a burden that we leave to the Dwarves and Men alone? These Halflings...they have already accomplished great feats in bringing the Ring to Rivendell. Is it not now time for us to play our part?"

"Our part, Legolas?" Glorfindel replied calmly. "Our part has been played for thousands of years on this Middle Earth. The time of the Elves is ending. Our people shall leave these shores, without further intervention into the trials of Men, Dwarves or any of these lesser races."

"But what of the alliances of the past?" Legolas asked.

"They are exactly that, of the past," Glorfindel waved his hand dismissively.

"We cannot defend the One Ring against both Mordor and Isengard," Elrond declared. "The fate of the Quest shall be decided by the other races of Middle Earth. It is time that we prepare to leave Arda, go to the Havens, and return to the lands of our ancestors."

"Go, Legolas," Glorfindel commanded. "Go and prepare for thy journey. March Warden, return to Lórien and report to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel."

Legolas rose and bowed to his elders. He walked away frowning.

* * *

><p>"What troubles thee, Legolas?"<p>

"Nothing."

"You will watch Estel for me, won't you?"

"My Lady, Aragorn will never be far from thy gaze. His face will always turn back to Rivendell, his ears tuned for some sound on the wind of my Lady's voice."

"Just the same, I would have the gaze of thy bow guarding his flank," Arwen smiled.

Legolas smiled back. "It shall be done."

"Legolas?"

"Yes, my Lady?"

"First, don't call me that, as I have told you many times. We have been through too much together for such formalities. I do not call my brothers by any title, and nor shall I with you. Second, this journey you undertake will be neither short nor easy. I fear you will see much death and heartbreak in thy travels. Our time is ending, Legolas. Our people are leaving. Do try and take pleasure when you can. This Age will be over, for better or for worse, far too soon, and I do not wish for you to have any regrets."

"Take pleasure? I'm afraid I won't see very many Elleth throughout my journey."

"That never stopped you before," she looked at him pointedly.

Legolas smiled at her, a wistful expression on his face.

"My father told me that the King ordered you to bring news of the escaped prisoner and return home. There was no talk of a Fellowship when you left Mirkwood?"

"No," Legolas said. "I pledged my bow to Aragorn and so I will follow him. Ada will not approve, but he is not here."

"Would he begrudge his son this grand adventure?"

"The Battle of the Five Armies was long ago, Arwen. I think that Ada is preparing to go over sea. He probably would have passed a while ago if not…"

"If not for him wanting to stay here, with you."

"Something like that. Probably more to make sure I didn't burn down his forest short days after he left."

"He is older and wiser than both of us, Legolas. Surely he must see that War will come to Mirkwood. Dol Goldur still stands dark and menacing on the border."

"I think that Ada will defend his realm if moved to, but he will not openly wage War against the Dark Lord. His concern is only for his people, not for the realm of Men."

"You will be a King one day, Legolas. A very fine one."

Arwen Evenstar placed her hand on the Prince's cheek and kissed him lightly on his lips. Legolas closed his eyes as he felt her soft touch.

"Do not despair at our parting, Legolas. We will see each other again if the Valar wish it. And if we do not, we have lived a beautiful life together have we not?"

"We have," Legolas said quietly, allowing her to pull him into an embrace. "Though I now find it has been far too short."

"Almost 3,000 years seems short to you?" she smiled as he held her. "Legolas, there is no Elf on all of Arda as sweet as you. I am grateful for our time together. Do not be sad. I wish you to be fierce and strong. You will need to be to survive thy journey. Now go. Go and protect Estel for me. And be careful, please. I have no right to ask anything of you anymore, but I wish for thy safe return all the same."

Legolas kissed her on the cheek. He stepped away from her while he still had the strength to do so. He nodded reverently and took his leave, not knowing if these would be the last steps he would ever take in Rivendell, or the last time he would see Arwen.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rohan, Third Age, Ninui, 3019<strong>

The shriek of the Orc resonated through the air. The large body shuddered, then fell to the ground motionless, the shaft of the arrow stuck to its neck.

Legolas grabbed the shaft from the corpse and fitted it to his bow string in one smooth motion. He had already spotted another opponent on the far side of the field as he ran. He drew his bow to his ear and loosed the arrow, not waiting to watch as it flew true to its target. The cry of another fallen Orc was all the confirmation he needed of another kill.

Aragorn slashed through the tunic and chest of another Orc and grabbed a handful of arrows from the quiver hung on the back of the now unmoving body. He turned and threw the arrows towards Legolas, who had elbowed an Orc to the ground on his way across the field to his companion's position.

Legolas caught three arrows in his hand and brought them to his bow string deftly. He aimed quickly and fired the trio together, the black darts flying through the air in formation. The charging Uruk-hai stumbled and fell to the ground, their own arrows wounding them. Drawing his twin blades, Legolas replaced his bow around his shoulder, jumped to the air and flipped his blades in his hands. He brought them down into the skulls of two Uruk-hai previously wounded by his bow. He carved his Elven blades across their heads before slashing through the skin and drawing them above his head once more. With a final throw, he killed the last Uruk-hai kneeling before him, his blades piercing the beast's neck and bringing him to the ground with a final thud.

Gimli hefted his axe, marching purposefully up the hill. His helm was notched but intact, and he surveyed the fallen bodies. Aragorn sheathed _Anduril_ and helped Legolas retrieve what few arrows were still intact.

"These Uruk darts disgust me," Legolas spat. "If it were not for the dearth of true shafts, I would break these myself."

"As it is, they may break themselves long before you may fit them to thy bow," Aragorn commented, handing a bunch of arrows to Legolas.

"Night falls, and we have been delayed by this rabble of scouts. Let us move faster."

The three companions resumed their desperate pursuit, the last of the Uruk-hai rearguard leagues ahead of them and now only visible in the dying light to Legolas alone.

* * *

><p>Gimli snored. He always snored when he slept. Legolas found it infuriating at first, but now he was almost more annoyed with the fact that he had gotten used to it. Gimli's growling was like the wind in the trees to him now, a natural sound that came out at night. Mithrandir slept nearby, his robes a glimmering white. Legolas could still barely believe he had found them again.<p>

"Legolas, we will be breaking camp in a few hours. Do you need to rest?"

"No, thank you," he turned to Aragorn. "I should be fine at least until we reach Edoras."

"Legolas, I know you saw Arwen before we left Rivendell."

"Yes, she told me to take care of you for her."

Aragorn smiled and shook his head at the thought.

"You have fulfilled that promise many times over."

"You will see her again; when you return to the throne of Gondor."

"We will both see her again, _mellon nin_," Aragorn smiled at him. "I would not begrudge her the company of her friends, or kin. And you are both, and so much more, to both of us."

Legolas sighed before nodding to Aragorn.

Aragorn became somewhat forlorn. "Now is not the time to think of such things. Gondor needs a King, yes. Whether it needs me, I do not know."

"Boromir seemed to know. And he only knew you for a short time."

Aragorn could only nod.

"And what about you, Prince of Mirkwood? You have hardly caused any mischief or taken any pleasure throughout our entire journey. Gimli has had more maids than you, and he is but a Dwarf."

Legolas smiled. "Arwen said something similar. She told me to try and enjoy myself while we were out here, as if I may not have the chance later with all the Eldar leaving for the Sea."

"And what is thy excuse, for you have not had any pleasure since we left Rivendell?"

"I just haven't felt…well, motivated enough I suppose. I haven't met anyone that has stirred me to pursue anything like that."

"That's barely stopped you before," Aragorn said smugly and Legolas looked at him with a wry smile. "I was shocked when you did nothing to respond to the many Elleth watching you during our stay in Lórien. It was apparent that any of them would have attended to you had you asked."

"I'm much older than you, Aragorn. Mindless sex is no longer something that excites me."

"Be that as it may, Legolas, I have seen you after battles. The excitement and lust still courses through thy veins. When we were younger, you would find the prettiest Elleth around and conquer her in celebration."

"There are no Elleth here in Rohan."

"That was hardly a problem before either."

"We have seen no women of sufficient worth either."

"Fair enough. Just keep an open mind, Legolas. If we cannot enjoy even a brief moment of happiness in these dark times, then why are we going to all of this trouble?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meduseld, Edoras, Rohan, Third Age, Gwaeron, 3019<strong>

They could make out Edoras on the horizon now. To Aragorn and Gimli it was but a speck rising on the hill in the distance. But to Legolas' trained eye, it was a well built and fortified capital. It was different from Minas Tirith or any of the other great cities of the Men. The horse lords had a symbiotic relationship with nature, and the beasts that they raised, and it showed in their dwellings. The outdoors was never too far away.

Legolas noticed for the first time a figure, standing on the stone promontory of Meduseld, the seat of King Théoden. Her skin was fair, and her flowing dress revealed a woman of Court. Her long blonde tresses fell around her shoulders and down her back and Legolas could see, even at this distance, a stern gaze on her features. She held her head high, as if steeling herself against the wind. As they neared within human sight of Edoras, a flag fell from Meduseld, falling harmlessly to the ground near the entrance to the gate. They galloped forward and passed through, Aragorn glancing over at the fallen standard. When Legolas looked back up to the terrace, the woman had disappeared.

It was worse than they feared. From the moment that Legolas surrendered his bow and knives to the guard and Gandalf took his arm, Legolas could feel the tension, the fear that coursed through the royal hall. He was used to the stares and the apprehension of course. Elves were always looked at with a mix of fear, reverence and loathing among the other races, but this was more. This land had known darkness and shadow, and the people had grown suspicious and paranoid as a result. There were five large warriors stalking them as they entered the hall. They were armed and wore armour of the Royal Guard. Legolas' eyes darted here and there, appraising the details of their surroundings. Tables were positioned in a way that he could use them as cover or obstructions if necessary. Without his weapons, he would need to engage hand-to-hand if it came to that.

Legolas caught the woman's stare as they walked. She was curious, as the Lord Éomer had been when they had met his company earlier. He sensed a strong pride and protectiveness coming from her, and she shadowed their movements as they walked towards the throne, seemingly ready to pounce if anything were to go wrong.

It was over before it began. Unveiling his staff, Gandalf beat back Saruman's influence as Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas kept the guards at bay. As Gandalf raised his staff toward Théoden's captured body one last time, Legolas stepped forward and stopped the woman with his arm. She pushed his arm away abruptly and turned her hardened gaze toward him. He froze, her beauty and her resolve thrust upon him all at once in a cold stare.

"Wait. We are here to help," he whispered imploringly. Her eyes narrowed in challenge and he met her stare, determined to not look away. She blinked at his fierce and silent reply, but they were both drawn away as the King sighed.

All at once Théoden's features warmed, the colour returning to his cheeks and his hair returning to its former length and health. His wrinkled and scarred skin was healed and he looked upon Gandalf as if he were a revelation. Legolas smiled and dropped his arm, nodding for her to go, and she ran to Théoden's side. The King smiled at her in wonder and recognized her, and Legolas held his breath as colour and light returned to her face as well, her lips curling into a grateful smile and her eyes wet with tears. The King of Rohan beamed as he recalled her name, the sound of it travelling to Legolas' ears like the soft call of birds of long ago in Greenwood the Great.

"Éowyn."

* * *

><p>Gandalf and Aragorn took counsel with King Théoden and Éomer, which allowed Gimli and Legolas to take time for themselves. Typically, Gimli went to take a nap. The trek across the Riddermark had taken more out of him than he wanted to let on. He made some excuse about the boring talk of strategy putting him to sleep and stomped back to his chamber. Legolas smiled as the Dwarf left the Golden Hall.<p>

Éowyn wanted to hear more about what the White Wizard was saying to the King and her brother. War was coming, that was certain. Gandalf would not have appeared otherwise. She wanted to know more about this ranger he had brought with him, and his other companions. They were clearly warriors, and she had heard from Éomer that they had sprinted across the Eastfold in mere days. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, he had called himself. He looked far too…vibrant…to be merely a ranger, she thought.

Sighing, she realized she was being excluded from the important affairs of Men once more. She would need to talk to her brother afterward so she was kept apprised of their next moves. With the King taking counsel in the Great Hall, Éowyn would need to walk down to the training area to practise. She quickly left Meduseld and took the back stairs down to the training ground. As she reached the top stair though, she stopped, looking down at a lone figure standing below.

She recognized the Elf right away. He had removed his pauldrons and armour and wore a light tunic, leggings and boots. He lifted one of the training mannequins in his arms and was lifting it horizontally to his chest before lowering it down to his knees, raising and lowering over and over. She could see the muscles of his arms rippling from his effort. After what seemed several dozen repetitions, he placed the mannequin back upright and walked several paces away until he was at the other end of the training area. He drew his bow, brought an arrow to his ear and loosed it all in one fluid motion that Éowyn could barely follow. The arrow struck the mannequin squarely in the middle of its face, and before Éowyn could turn back, the Elf had somehow crossed the ground with unnatural speed. He drew two knives and threw one directly into the chest of the mannequin before bringing the other across the mannequin's throat. Taking back his knives and arrow, he walked across the ground to repeat the same exercise.

Éowyn's eyes narrowed and she turned to head back to her chamber. She did not like training in the presence of others, and she was not ready to speak to this strange Elf. They would dine together that night surely, and she would likely need to talk to this Elf – Legolas, he had called himself – at that time, if only briefly. Normally she would not make the effort, but as the Elf was a companion of Gandalf and a guest of the King, she was duty bound to host him as well as the others. She shook her head. What could she possibly have to say to an Elf?

* * *

><p>Éowyn sat next to the King as they ate their meal. She nodded to one of the serving maids and drinks were brought out for their guests. Aragorn explained the significance of sharing drinks in the presence of the King to his companions. Éowyn and Éomer moved to rise to give the toast to the King. As Legolas rose to do the same, he realized he did not have a glass. Aragorn and Gimli each held full goblets in their hands, but Legolas had been missed. He sighed.<p>

Éowyn placed her cup down. She was about to hand it to the King and announce the toast to the King's health when she realized that the Elf did not have a glass. At first she thought him rude to not be sharing in the toast to her Uncle, but as she scanned the table, she realized no goblet had been brought to him. Shaking her head, she rose from her seat and walked around to where Gandalf and his companions were seated. She grabbed a goblet from the tray of a serving maid, giving her a withering look.

"Lord Legolas does not have a cup! You would do well to remember thy station!" Éowyn hissed.

"But he is an Elf, my Lady!" the serving maid cried defensively. Éowyn stopped and turned on her.

"He is a guest of the King! A guest in the Golden Hall shall be afforded the same courtesy as any Man. Shut your mouth now and ensure there are no other failings tonight or I shall have you thrown out in the morning!"

Éowyn carried the cup across the hall with an easy stride. She stood before Legolas and handed him the goblet, which he took from her with a nod of his head.

"You cannot toast to the health of the King without a cup, Master Elf," Éowyn said firmly.

"My thanks, Lady Éowyn," he replied. His voice sounded nervous, but Éowyn could not imagine why. His hand shook slightly as he accepted the cup from her and she found that odd. She bowed her head to him and went back to her seat.

As she took up her glass once again, Éomer took the liberty of inviting all to raise their glasses to the health of King Théoden and the gift of his return to lead the Eorlingas. As she sipped her wine, Éowyn found herself looking over the rim of her glass at the table of Gandalf and his companions. They were all looking to her Uncle, except for Legolas. He was looking back at her, before he turned to the King upon seeing her catch his gaze.

* * *

><p>She stared up at the stone ceiling. She had become used to this view over the past few years. The stone brick of the ceiling, with wooden support beams placed every few feet that spanned the length of the room. The stone blocks of the walls, with tapestries and fabrics hung here and there. She had spent hours looking at the cold stone, praying that when she closed her eyes, she would not see the shadows that seemed to close around her.<p>

This was the first night since Gríma was banished. He had been sent away, likely back to Isengard and the Wizard Saruman. The ranger had stopped King Théoden from striking him down. She had hoped to see the King's blade split him in two, but he had been spared and she was glad he was gone. Still, as she lay in the silence of her room, an uneasy restlessness returned. Even with Gríma gone, she still could hear the hiss of whispers, as if dark voices were on the wind that flew through the Golden Hall and across to her chamber. She shut her eyes and she saw shadows, images, blurry yet menacing. She opened her eyes and sat up. Swallowing, she got out of bed and left her chamber, not bothering to put on her cloak.

She stepped out into the cool air and she breathed deeply. The sounds of the night were a comfort to her. She had spent many evenings standing outside the Golden Hall, looking at the stars, listening to soldiers, street cleaners and all manner of people going about their business across Edoras. There would be small grunts and neighing coming from the stables. These sounds were familiar to her and were safer than the cruel silence of her chamber.

She walked around towards the front promontory and she stopped when she saw him. She could have mistaken him for a guard, but he stood taller and his blonde hair was shimmering in the moonlight. This was the second time this day that he had appeared when she tried to seek solitude. She turned to leave, when she stopped herself. Why should she be the one to go? This was her city and she was a member of the Royal Family after all. She could ask, no, order him to find somewhere else to do whatever it was he was doing and leave the promontory to her. She almost huffed at her own foolishness. Since when had she become so petulant? Sighing to herself at her predicament, she decided to approach him rather than walk away. Any conversation at this point would be a welcome distraction and give her an excuse not to go back to her room right away. Surely the Elf could manage a few trite phrases to help her pass the time?

"Lord Legolas? Are you not comfortable in thy room?"

He turned and smiled as she came close to him. Her face remained neutral, but he smiled anyway.

"Thy hospitality is gracious and kind, my Lady. Nay, I much prefer the outdoors, particularly at night. Plus I usually take the first watch and it appears to be a habit of mine, even within the safe walls of Edoras."

She shivered at the cold air, cursing that she had left her cloak in her chamber. She glanced up at him as she felt warm fabric covering her suddenly. He had removed his cloak, placing it around her shoulders. She was surprised at the gesture, but was immediately warmed by the light material, which seemed warmer than even the heavy fur coats that the Eorlingas wore in winter.

"Thank you," she mumbled. What was his proper title? Master Elf? My Lord? No, an Elf could not be her Lord after all. She desperately searched for something to discuss, shocked at her own lack of speech.

"But what of sleep? You must be exhausted from thy travels. I was told you crossed the Eastfold in mere days."

"Elves do not need sleep. At least, not in the way that Humans and Dwarves do. Just being outside under the stars at night is refreshing enough for me."

"I see."

He smirked at her lack of emotion or conversation. Why were humans so stoic, he wondered. And why did this woman seem to walk with the entire weight of Arda on her shoulders? A maiden as fair as the White Lady need not be burdened by stress and worry, he thought, before he blinked at the realization that his eyes had deemed her fair. He swallowed slightly as he realized his heart deemed her far more than that.

"The stars are brightest at this hour, you see," Legolas stammered, trying to return his thoughts to their conversation and not his internal debate on how fair Éowyn was.

"They are bright, yes," Éowyn agreed, looking up. "We have names for some of them, but there are others which I do not know."

"We have names for the stars as well, my Lady, and they all have stories of their own. Would you like to know them?"

She looked at him and he had a warm smile on his face, so strange for a warrior that appeared so tall and battle hardened.

"It is not necessary, Lord Legolas. They are just stars, after all."

"Please, my Lady," Legolas said pleasantly. "The stars have existed long before either of us, and will still long after we are gone. They have much to tell for they have seen all the Ages of this world."

Before she could ponder whether she actually would enjoy hearing tales about the stars or not, Legolas began pointing at them and speaking to her. He told her about the stars, teaching her their names and explaining how they formed images in the sky that all Elves were taught and followed. He told her about Eärendil and his trek across the sky, and the other legendary figures that the Elves believed in. Legolas smiled in surprise when Éowyn told him that they knew of Eärendil in Rohan, and called him by a similar name in Rohirric. For a moment it seemed as though she would smile as well, but her face then became guarded and emotionless once more.

"Forgive me, my Lady, I have been rambling. This must all seem rather boring to you by now. You should go to bed before I end up putting you to sleep."

"Not at all, Lord Legolas. I used to come out here as a child and look upon the stars all the time. I find it interesting that we both have names and stories for them."

"You are too kind. All the same, I fear we have rather difficult days ahead, and you will need thy rest."

She grudgingly allowed him to escort her to the hallway leading to her chamber, if only so she could return his cloak to him. He bid her goodnight with a light kiss to her hand and she nodded to him in parting, again surprised by his gesture. He is a Prince of the Elves, she remembered. He must have some experience being at Court. By the time she reached her chamber, her mind wandered back to the events of the day. When Éowyn fell asleep, she was thankful that her King had returned. It was the best news she had in years, it seemed. She did not grasp fully that there was also now a faint vestige of hope that had arrived with Gandalf and his Fellowship.

* * *

><p>The next day was difficult. They finally held a proper funeral for Théodred and Théoden was a mess. He bemoaned the passing of his son before him and muttered about the dark days of his House. Éowyn stepped forward and sang a haunting funeral song in their native tongue. Legolas could feel their grief even though he did not understand the words.<p>

As they walked from the tomb back up to the Golden Hall, Legolas found himself next to Éomer. He gave him his condolences on the loss of his cousin, and thanked him again for the use of Arod, who was a very fine horse.

"Lord Legolas, I hope you find our hospitality much more to thy liking than the unfortunate welcome I gave you in the Riddermark." They both smiled.

"Thy city is beautiful and welcoming, Lord Éomer, even in these dark times. I greatly admire thy manner with the horses. It is a skill even some of my people have not mastered."

"Thank you. It is something all of the Eorlingas are taught from birth it seems. Even the women know how to ride as well as any cavalryman of Gondor. My sister is in fact a very accomplished rider herself. She is somewhat out of practice unfortunately, having cared for the King during his illness."

Legolas felt uncomfortable talking to Éomer about Éowyn, but his curiosity got the better of him. There was something about her cold and guarded demeanour that intrigued him, particularly given that he had caught small glimpses of something else last evening when they had talked. There were times, when she looked up at the stars, that he saw wonder on her face, and even small moments of warmth before she put her shields back up and became cold and almost lifeless once more.

Éomer was accommodating, and found the Elf's interest in Éowyn rather amusing. He told him of how Éowyn had grown up far too quickly as a result of Théoden falling under Saruman's spell, having had to care for her sick uncle and having to endure Wormtongue's unwelcome advances for far too long. Éomer admitted with regret that it had been years since he saw his sister smile or laugh in genuine happiness. Legolas found himself growing angry at the thought of the disgusting creature coveting Éowyn and he shook his head at such a strange emotion, particularly regarding a human woman.

"My sister is a Shieldmaiden, Lord Legolas. I will let her explain what that is to you, if she is so inclined. However, do not be intimidated to talk to her. She could use the company I find. She keeps to herself far too much."

Legolas nodded.

Gimli called for him and Legolas bid Éomer good day, running up the stairs lithely to join the Dwarf and Aragorn.

"My Lord," Hama called. Éomer turned and nodded. "Is it wise to encourage fraternizing between Lord Legolas and Lady Éowyn? I do not mean to speak out of turn, but surely Lady Éowyn has other duties than entertaining an Elf?"

Éomer smiled at Hama forlornly. "She was meant to have a different life than that which she has been given now, Hama" Éomer said quietly, his gaze falling back to Théodred's tomb. "That was another time, another life it seems. These are dark days, Hama. There is no assurance that we will see them through. If Lord Legolas brings comfort to my sister, or even distraction and good humour, so be it. I would see her smile and laugh again, and sing something else besides funeral dirges, if our days are to be numbered. Far be it from me to be so prejudiced as to whether my sister receives comfort from Man or Elf in these dark times. She has had so little of comfort in the past years."

Éowyn came outside again that night. She did not know if she needed or wanted to look at the stars again, but she could not be alone in her chamber just yet. She did not feel as restless this evening as she had previously, but she still saw shadows and heard voices when she closed her eyes. She once again sought the cold air of the promontory. When she stepped outside and saw the cloaked figure standing overlooking the city, she smiled to herself. Rather than be annoyed that he was once again in her evening refuge, she found she was thankful for the company.

"Lady Éowyn."

She started at his voice, and he turned his head, smiling at her.

"I'm sorry, Lord Legolas. I did not mean to sneak up on you."

"You didn't, even if you were trying to," Legolas smiled mischievously. She came up beside him. "You've forgotten thy cloak again. You may be strong, White Lady, but no one can stand against the elements unprotected for too long."

He again put his cloak around her shoulders and she was secretly glad for it.

Legolas became serious. "That was a very powerful song today. I am sorry for thy loss."

Éowyn only nodded. "It is good to know that Théodred is finally at peace. He's been dead for some time now, but with the King not himself, well, it didn't feel complete until today."

Legolas nodded. She changed the subject and curiously asked him about Elven immortality. He supposed it was a natural curiosity given all the death she had seen recently. Their conversation led to small stories here and there from their childhoods, and he found several parallels in the way they had been raised, though Éowyn had lost her parents at a very young age.

"So you are older than my Uncle?"

"Aye," Legolas smiled. "We all are. Gimli and Aragorn as well."

"But Lord Aragorn seems so young. He cannot be more than 50."

Legolas smiled again. "He is over 80, my Lady. And I am much older than that."

Legolas told Éowyn about the Dúnedain, although she already had heard of them. She scarcely believed that Aragorn was one of them.

"So Lord Aragorn is half-Elven?"

"Nay. He has Elven ancestors, but he is a Man. I consider him like a brother. We have known each other his entire life. His betrothed is an Elleth – a female Elf, and she is like a sister to me."

"I see."

"It is getting late, my Lady. You must be tired from today. Let me escort you back inside."

"These days ahead seem so dark, Legolas. I don't really know if I am strong enough to see them through."

Legolas stopped and looked at her inquisitively. Éowyn eyes widened in realizing she had said her thoughts aloud. She tried to avert his gaze, but then steeled herself, straightened her posture and looked back at him, chin raised. She would not show weakness, despite her confession.

Legolas' curiosity deepened as his mind examined her through his eyes. Her stare was strong, but there was something else, something deeper, hidden behind her fierce expression. His eyes widened suddenly as he saw for the first time the dark swirls that lurked deep behind her fierce eyes. Without thinking, he reached out his hand and stroked her cheek lightly. His touch lingered on her face and she almost seemed to lean towards his hand slightly before Legolas realized what he was doing and pulled his hand back.

"Forgive me, my Lady. I forget myself."

Éowyn gasped at his touch, so warm and calming in its lightness. She composed herself quickly. "Do not trouble thyself, my Lord."

Legolas kept looking at her, realization confirming his earlier perceptions. He struggled with his thoughts before finding his words. "Have hope, Lady Éowyn. You are strong. Thy people believe in you. Hope is what we must trust in during these dark times. I do not believe it has abandoned these lands just yet. When you are alone, my Lady, when it appears that dark times have shrouded this City, take comfort in knowing that there are those who continue to fight, continue to believe, continue to hope that we will see our way through. Take comfort in that, knowing you are part of that same effort, that same resistance that drives all forward to conquer the darkness. You are not alone, White Lady of Rohan, and you need not face the darkness alone."

They stood still for a long moment, each gazing at the other. Legolas then offered her his arm. "Come, I would escort you inside if you will allow it."

She took his arm again and again returned his cloak to him before returning to her chamber. Her mind was swimming with all that she had discussed with Legolas. He was the first Elf she had ever encountered up close, and the first one she had ever engaged in conversation. She imagined all he would have seen and done in his nearly 3,000 years, or whatever age he really was. The battles he had fought. The glory he had won.

As Éowyn looked around her darkened chamber, she noticed the shadows that had seemed to follow her steps were no longer quite so visible. In the corner was not the menacing form of a silent stalker, but a simple chair, empty and harmless. The sense of despair and desperation that usually invaded her thoughts before she slept did not come.

Hope, Legolas had said. She believed in such a notion long ago, before she had nightmares, before she felt leering eyes upon her and strangled voices in her mind. She had spent years guarding herself, refusing to believe in hope for it proved so false to her so many times. But if she did not believe, then why did she carry on? Why did she resist? She lay back under the furs of her bed deep in thought. Hope. What was the use? Then again, what could be the harm? She drifted off to sleep. For the first time in years, she slept restfully.

In the coming days, Éowyn would rise each morning and not remember any nightmares from the previous eve. She would not notice that the voices had stopped either, nor would she realize that her belief in the future of Rohan was growing in tiny steps. She would only look towards the next day, determined as ever to carry out her duty as the White Lady, Princess of the House of Eorl. Her nights were restful, and the darkness that plagued her was banished.

* * *

><p>On the third day following his arrival, Legolas decided to venture into the City. Gimli had no interest and Aragorn was busy with discussions with King Théoden, Éomer, and Gandalf, leaving him on his own. Legolas went outside and looked out over the City below, not sure as to where to start.<p>

"My Lord? You seek something?"

Legolas turned and Éowyn bowed her head to him. He smiled and nodded in return.

"My Lady," he smiled. "I would see thy City, but I fear I am not sure where to begin." He swept his hand down across the roads of Edoras. "It is vast, thy capital, and each path seems to be identical to the next."

"I can have one of the guard escort you," Éowyn replied. "Though they may not be the most informed of tour guides."

"That is very kind," Legolas nodded. "And where would you recommend I look to, Lady Éowyn?"

"I was on my way to the markets actually," she replied, before a plan hatched in her mind. "Come, I shall take you on a tour my Lord."

"My Lady! I did not mean to request such a favour! You have much more important things to…"

"Lord Legolas, it is no bother. I am going into the City with or without you. If you wish to see the City, then you should take advantage of my offer. Or you may wander aimlessly if you wish. 'Tis no concern to me either way."

Éowyn raised her brow at him and he blinked at her expression. While her face revealed nothing, it almost seemed as though she were teasing him. But that could not be possible. This was the White Lady of Rohan and her firm stare and stern manner were as hard as steel. Legolas nodded properly towards her.

"Thank you, my Lady. It is very generous of you. I am grateful."

They walked down the steps together and she guided him along a path to the markets, pointing out some important buildings along the way. She found herself rather enjoying telling this Elf from another land all about her City. She described each of the shops and stalls they visited, and even remembered tales of various places she had been to in her childhood. She found that she had neglected some of these places during the dark times of Wormtongue's stewardship, and it was almost as if she was exploring her own City anew.

Legolas impressed her with his knowledge of flowers and herbs, even those native to the Mark. She had neglected this part of her life as well, and she was intrigued by the various salves and potions that Legolas told her could be derived from various common roots and herbs.

"On a battlefield, _athelas _is most effective for wounds and burns, but in the healing rooms in Mirkwood we prefer _penicilia_ – Queen's breath – it is better for both numbing the pain and encouraging mending of the skin and closing of wounds."

"Queen's breath? I am not familiar with that herb, my Lord."

"It is not native to Rohan, but there is a variant, ah, here."

Legolas reached over and picked up a plant from the market stall, smelling the leaves before showing them to her.

"_Sablelilly?_ But that is a cooking herb, my Lord," Éowyn said, smelling the fresh leaves.

"Aye, my Lady," Legolas smiled. "But if you mince the herb and combine it with oil into a paste, it can be applied to open wounds and even to strained muscles and broken bones, if rubbed deep enough."

"Interesting, I will have my healers try it. I should show you our _athelas_ gardens, Legolas. It is a small project that I started some time ago. I have neglected it in the past few months unfortunately."

"I would enjoy that very much, White Lady. I…"

"Help! Help!"

Legolas turned his head in time to see a wagon collapse to the ground, its contents spilling as wood splintered and barrels smashed apart. Of greater concern were the two horses that had now been loosed from their hitch and were tearing down the street, pulling the broken hitch behind them.

"Excuse me, my Lady," Legolas said as he turned away.

"Legolas! Wait!" She called out to him but her voice was drowned out by the cries and commotion of the people around them scattering and running as the loose horses ran forward. Éowyn picked up her skirts and ran after him, being careful to stay to the side and out of the path of danger.

Legolas darted through the crowd, pushing people out of the way and clearing the main road as the horses hurtled towards him. He stood his ground as the beasts galloped forward and before being stampeded, he stepped deftly to the side and leapt forward, grasping one horse's neck and vaulting himself up into the saddle. As the hitch had broken, he had to step across to the second horse to grab the reins for both steeds. Standing in one stirrup from each horse, Legolas pulled back on the reins, calling out to the animals in Sindarin. They reared back, and Éowyn's eyes went wide as she thought he would be thrown clear. The horses clawed the air before calling out and landing their forelegs back on to the road, coming to a violent stop. Legolas hissed at them, continuing to pull on the reins as the horses whinnied and their nostrils flared. They stomped the ground with their front hooves and their eyes were wide with terror.

Legolas slipped down to the ground and took each horse by the bridle. He stared intently at them and whispered in the Elvish tongue. He smoothed his hand across their foreheads and Éowyn saw the fear in their eyes subside, their breathing become normal and their movements less erratic.

"Oh, thank you! Thank the gods!" A merchant came running up to them, his face flustered. "That was…oh, Lady Éowyn!" He bowed to her before turning to Legolas. "Master Elf, thank you. The horses were spooked by birds flying across our path and they got loose from the wagon."

Legolas nodded to him, handing the reins back. "They are unhurt, and it appears they did not cause great damage, beyond that to thy wagon. You should get them out away from this crowd. The close quarters is making them uncomfortable."

"Aye, my Lord, thank you once again!" The merchant ordered his workers to come attend to the horses and bring them back to the damaged wagon. Legolas turned back towards Éowyn and they resumed walking.

"That was very brave," Éowyn said quietly. "You could have been thrown off, or worse."

"It was not bravery that stirred me to move. I was concerned for the horses, and any of thy people that they could have harmed in their terror."

They continued their walk and Éowyn looked at him with new curiosity from time to time. She showed him other parts of the City. As they walked, she took the time to look at him more closely as he was preoccupied with staring at the buildings and passages of Edoras. He was muscular, she thought, but not brutish. His body was lean and athletic, but not skinny or thin. There seemed to be strength and power beneath his light armour and then there were his eyes, a shade of blue she had never seen before, and they seemed to be constantly shifting as his gaze moved about, taking in all around him. Éowyn realized she had never truly looked at an Elf before, and now the subject of her examination was a Prince. Even his hair, so much longer than that of any Man she had met before, seemed distinguished and handsome. There were often jokes and insults thrown about regarding the long hair of Elven men, and how they looked like women. But Éowyn could not agree as she looked more intently at him. There was nothing about him that seemed feminine to her at all.

"This area seems rather deserted, Lady Éowyn," Legolas commented, looking down a long road that was empty compared to the bustle of the other parts of the district.

Éowyn smiled. "None of the…erm…establishments here are open now, Legolas. But it will be quite busy later in the evening."

"A quarter only open at night? That is interesting. Perhaps I shall return then to see for myself?" he mused.

Though she maintained a cold and hard exterior, Éowyn barely contained a laugh as she bit her lip at the Elf's comment. Legolas turned to her with a curious expression.

"Forgive me, my Lady, did I say something wrong?"

"Nay, Lord Legolas," Éowyn said, calming herself. "It is just that, this district, it is…it is for men seeking companionship…from…erm…ladies of the night."

Legolas frowned, not comprehending her meaning before his eyes widened and he looked back down the empty street.

"This street is notorious for brothels, gambling dens and…umm…temporary accommodations, Legolas. It only becomes busy after the rest of the area has closed for the night."

"I see…" Legolas said, swallowing and looking away.

"Certainly you are free to visit should you choose, Lord Legolas," Éowyn recovered. "Many of the soldiers come here seeking distraction. I can only imagine what you have seen on thy journey. If you wish to…"

"Nay!" Legolas said, his eyes wide. He lowered his voice, realizing he had almost shouted at Éowyn. "I…I do not require such…distraction, my Lady."

They continued walking and Legolas changed the subject as quickly as he could, asking her about a fountain nearby and forgetting the whore district immediately.

By the time they parted back at Meduseld, there was an easy comfort between them. Legolas kissed her hand, thanking her for the tour before he excused himself. She nodded to him, revealing nothing further in her expression. She had spent more time with Legolas in three days than she had with any Elf in her entire lifetime. She could tell he had royal lineage in the way he spoke, the way he carried himself and his easy manner. He was not aloof, nor cold, as she had been told the Elves could be, nor was he haughty or conceited, in the manner of many nobles and royalty that she had met in her time. As she went to the kitchens to give instructions to the maids and cooks for the evening meal, she concluded that Prince Legolas of Mirkwood was far more interesting than she had given him credit for upon his arrival.

* * *

><p>She came out at night once again and was pleased to see him standing in the same spot. He smiled at her and offered her his cloak. He wondered if she forgot her cloak on purpose now, but lost the thought as soon as it came. What reason could she have for doing such a thing?<p>

"Forgive me, my Lord, but I have never spoken so freely with an Elf before. I realize I know nothing of thy realm and thy people."

"That is understandable, my Lady," Legolas replied warmly. "I would be pleased to answer any question you may have."

He told her about Greenwood the Great and how he would travel with his father the Elven King to Lothlórien and Rivendell and all through the forests of his people. He told her how the Necromancer had come to Dol Goldur and how Mirkwood had arisen as shadow and dark beasts had poisoned his realm.

"It is a sad thing to have shadow on the borders of one's home," Éowyn said quietly.

"Elves are patient, Éowyn. We fight and struggle and rebel as any of the free peoples of Arda, but we are guided by faith and resolve and courage to face our enemy. Whether it takes months or a full Age, we do not falter in our belief."

She looked at him.

"There are moments when it can be very difficult, however," he acknowledged. "In those moments we cling to hope and wait for the Valar to bring us the strength to continue."

"You speak so easily of courage and hope, as though they are trusty weapons always at the ready. Such bravery is not as common as you may believe, my Lord."

"Your days have truly been dark then, my Lady? With the King being bewitched, that is," Legolas looked at her with sharp eyes. What did she imply by her words and what was she guarding so closely?

"We all have burdens to bear at times of War, my Lord," Éowyn shot back. "I am the White Lady of Rohan. I need neither pity nor counsel."

Legolas kept his gaze locked on her fierce eyes, showing her he was not to be intimidated by her defences, and at the same time trying to show her he was not a threat.

"My Lady," he said in a softer voice. "I would not presume to speak out of turn, nor request that I be taken into thy confidence. But many a great soldier has died alone. True strength is not in proving one can weather a storm, Lady Éowyn. It is rather trusting in others and knowing that one is stronger united than facing a burden without aid."

They looked at each other for several moments and Legolas could see Éowyn's gaze softening, though very slightly.

"And if I were to tell you the weight that I bear, my Lord, what then? Would you shame me with thy sympathy, or think me weak for allowing the burden to affect me?"

Legolas wanted to give her a reassuring smile, but instead he kept his eyes steady on hers and pursed his lips. It was a serious gaze. A gaze of one warrior to another.

"Neither, my Lady," he answered firmly. "I would merely hold the weight briefly for you, until you were ready to take it back. Even the strongest horses require a respite from time to time, as do the strongest of warriors. And unlike thy kin, I am an Elf. And I do not judge thee, White Lady, nor am I in a position to abuse thy confidence."

She regarded the Elf for several moments. The burden she spoke of was so closely guarded that she did not even admit it to Éomer or the King. She could not believe it but his eyes seemed to tell her she could trust him.

"My burden is not born of having too much responsibility, Legolas," she began, keeping her voice steady. "Nor is it the whining of a spoiled Princess who yearns for a life of idle leisure." She looked fiercely at him for any sign that he thought so lowly of her. She was almost afraid when she saw no sign of disdain or disbelief on his face, and merely a serene gaze, as though he were waiting for her to resume her tale when she was ready.

"The King kept to his own counsel when he was…when he was ill," she continued. "In particular, he held the opinion of one above all others – Gríma Wormtongue, who you met when you arrived at Edoras." She spat the name with contempt, her voice shaking slightly.

"Wormtongue was not loyal, either to the King, or to Rohan. He was selfish and ambitious, far more concerned with his own advancement and his own skewed view of Rohan. He used the King to gain power, hoping to take the throne for himself, and all that…all that he hoped would come with it." Éowyn could not keep her voice steady as her mind filled with the horrible ideas that Wormtongue had smeared her with when he revealed his true intentions.

"With Théodred dead, and the King not himself, it was left to my brother and I to hold the Kingdom together. Éomer was often riding with his legion, fighting Orcs who had crossed our borders and doing what he could to protect the outlying villages. Taking care of the King and in essence ruling in his stead fell to me and to…to the King's advisor."

"As the years went by, there seemed to be no improvement, either in the King's condition or the defence of our lands. Orcs roaming across the Mark became commonplace, as Éomer could not stop all of them as he could not be in multiple places at once. Many became despondent, fearing that our way of life, our future, was slowly slipping away from us. When you face such sheer despair for years on end, my Lord, one learns not to hope. One learns that hope has abandoned these lands."

Legolas watched as Éowyn turned away, looking out beyond the walls. Her voice was very quiet, and her eyes cold. Her lip quivered, but he did not dare interrupt her. She seemed made of stone to him in that moment, and yet so delicate still as to be ivory or even glass. Firm to the touch surely, but liable to shatter at any moment.

"With the King fading, and Wormtongue poised to take his power, my only thoughts were on the safety of my people. Wormtongue would be merciless and cruel, and he would never listen to Éomer, or accept any defiance from my brother, which would surely come. That was the burden I was forced to carry, my Lord. Knowing that my home was being destroyed, eroded from within by dark forces, and seeing no salvation, only a sacrifice that would have to be made to bring small comfort to my people in what could be their final days. I would have no choice. I am the White Lady after all, and I would do my duty for my people."

Éowyn swallowed as long buried feelings poured forth as she confessed to Legolas. It was a desperate and terrible bargain that she knew would have been presented to her once Gríma seized control of the throne. In the months leading to Legolas' unexpected arrival at Edoras, she had resisted all of Wormtongue's advances, and he had grown more fearsome and tormenting, hissing at her of all manner of wicked thoughts and threats. She had foreseen the sequence of events in her mind, forced to think on them as he recited them to her again and again. She had seen no way out.

Legolas could not help himself. He reached out for her as she ceased speaking. She did not need to say anything more as anger welled within him as the disgusting scenario became clear to him. He nervously touched her shoulder to reassure her and found her suddenly turning into his arms and crying into his chest. He slowly ran his hand up and down her back, whispering to her in Sindarin, and their touch was a shock to both of them.

"You are strong, Shieldmaiden," he whispered. "Wormtongue is gone. You need not keep him here any longer. You were brave to endure such torment for so long, Lady Éowyn. Still you stand. Still you fight. Still you persevere. You have not been defeated. He is gone and you have won, my Lady."

Legolas was grateful when she pulled away and gave him a timid nod. He remembered the feel of her, even after he escorted her back inside and wished her good night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously:**

**Meduseld, Edoras, Rohan, Third Age, Gwaeron, 3019**

Legolas could not help himself. He reached out for her as she ceased speaking. She did not need to say anything more as anger welled within him as the disgusting scenario became clear to him. He nervously touched her shoulder to reassure her and found her suddenly turning into his arms and crying into his chest. He slowly ran his hand up and down her back, whispering to her in Sindarin, and their touch was a shock to both of them.

"You are strong, Shieldmaiden," he whispered. "Wormtongue is gone. You need not keep him here any longer. You were brave to endure such torment for so long, Lady Éowyn. Still you stand. Still you fight. Still you persevere. You have not been defeated. He is gone and you have won, my Lady."

Legolas was grateful when she pulled away and gave him a timid nod. He remembered the feel of her, even after he escorted her back inside and wished her good night.

**Chapter 2:**

**Meduseld, Edoras, Rohan, Third Age, Gwaeron, 3019**

The walks about the City between the White Lady and the Elven Prince became daily occurrences, as did their evening meetings on the stone promontory of Meduseld, and Éowyn was in much better spirits each time they saw each other. On one of their walks, they encountered Aragorn and King Théoden inspecting the Royal Guard. Giving her uncle a respectful bow and a polite smile, Éowyn continued on, speaking to Legolas in soft tones. Aragorn smiled at the sight of the two of them as they walked away.

"I have not seen my niece smile in some time. I dare say that Lord Legolas is good for her. What strange times these are, indeed."

Aragorn was surprised by the King's remark. "I have known Prince Legolas my entire life. He is usually quite guarded with his emotions, only showing his true humour and personality when he is comfortable with someone. I would say Lady Éowyn is very good for him, my Lord."

"War has a way of making old customs and traditions and even grudges and prejudices seem insignificant, wouldn't you say, Lord Aragorn?"

"It can, my Lord. Yes, it can."

* * *

><p>"Forgive me, my Lady, I was admiring thy skill."<p>

Éowyn smiled and sheathed her sword. "It's all right, Legolas. You needn't be afraid. I have no reason to raise my sword towards thee…yet."

He was encouraged by her teasing smile, the first he had seen of such emotion from her since his arrival at Edoras days ago.

"You are very good. I didn't realize the Rohirrim trained their women in the sword."

"Not all of our women, Lord Legolas. Just a select few. The Shieldmaidens."

"Thy brother mentioned that to me the other day. He told me to ask my Lady about it."

"And?" Éowyn replied.

"I was somewhat afraid," Legolas said sheepishly.

"Afraid, Master Elf? Surely someone who has faced down the worst of Orthanc need not fear a simple woman such as me."

He laughed and she smiled in return. She explained the history and the important role of the Shieldmaidens to Legolas. He noted and admired her passion in describing her craft and training.

"So you have some Elven blood then?"

"I suppose that is true, although it has been lost over the generations so that it may as well have never have existed," Éowyn replied.

"To be blessed by the Valar, on any level, is to be blessed nonetheless. A Shieldmaiden and part Elven. You would be a formidable opponent," Legolas noted.

"Unfortunately, I have not seen battle in many years. Éomer is very protective of me, and the King, well, when he was not himself…"

"You felt it was thy duty to care for him, rather than riding out," Legolas finished her thought.

"Shieldmaidens do not go to battle with the rest of the Eorlingas. We are to protect the remaining families while the Riders engage our enemies."

Legolas nodded. "Well now that King Théoden's strength has returned, I fear you will see battle in some fashion sooner than we realize, my Lady. War is coming to Rohan, as Gandalf has warned."

"I will be glad for it, Legolas. I have been stuck here for far too long. I fear being trapped here, as if in a cage, behind bars until use and old age accept them, and all chance of doing great deeds is gone beyond recall or desire," Éowyn said bitterly.

Legolas thought she looked more miserable in that moment than he had seen her since his arrival.

"My Lady," Legolas said softly. "I do not think the walls of any city could trap a soul as strong as thy own. I have seen many battles in my time, and while the warrior's spirit screams out for blood, that is a passing and false pleasure, I assure thee. The sole redeeming purpose of fighting battles is only so that one day we will not have to. Life is full of far more than the supposed glory of War, Lady Éowyn."

Éowyn looked at him for a long moment, her face showing a curious gaze. Legolas held her stare, not sure of what to say or do next. They were interrupted when Éomer called out for both of them from across the Golden Hall. The time had come. The Rohirrim were riding.

**Rohan, Third Age, Gwaeron, 3019**

News had reached Edoras from the Fords of Isen. Erkenbrand had been repelled by the forces of Saruman and was retreating. Gandalf advised Théoden to make for Helm's Deep, where Erkenbrand would likely also seek refuge. In times of War, the Rohirrim would ride to their age old fortress and use it as a garrison, while the women and families would go to the safety of Dunharrow. With their forces spread out and the roads watched by the beasts of Saruman, they could not afford to split up this time. With great reservation, Théoden ordered all of Edoras to muster for the ride to Helm's Deep. The families would take refuge in the Glittering Caves below and the Rohirrim would man the Deeping Wall, hoping it would stand against the Orc army.

The going was very slow. It took several days just to leave Edoras. With families and children and beasts, they were hardly leading a column of fast moving soldiers. Legolas went up ahead with the scouts and would ride back to report to Aragorn. They had managed to travel for three days from Edoras without incident, but he was sure that they would see birds in the sky eventually.

"It won't matter whether Saruman's spies are about or not," Éomer spat. "Wormtongue will know that we will head to Helm's Deep, and he shall betray our plans to his Master."

Éowyn pulled her horse alongside Aragorn and maintained a respectful distance from her uncle and brother.

"Lord Aragorn, if I may have a word?" she asked timidly.

"Of course, Lady Éowyn."

"It's about Prince Legolas. He says he's known thee thy entire life."

"Aye, he has. He is one of my oldest friends."

"He also says that you are betrothed to an Elf. It is she who gave you that necklace?"

Aragorn fingered the Evenstar pendant thoughtfully and nodded.

"And what of Prince Legolas? Surely he must have a wife waiting for him in Mirkwood? Or courtesans at the very least?"

Aragorn smiled. "Elves do not marry in the same fashion as Men, Lady Éowyn. It is said that when an Elf gives his heart, it is forever. They mate for life, as they pass over Sea into the Undying Lands with their spouse."

"And Prince Legolas has not yet taken a wife?"

"No, he has not. There are all number of Elleth who would want him of course, but he has not shown any interest in them, or in any of the interested women either."

"Women? Are you saying that Elves can marry outside their race?"

"It is very rare. In fact, it has only happened three times in known history, but it can happen. The fact is that Legolas has not yet found anyone he deems worthy of being his wife."

"So he's contented himself with lovers then?" Éowyn asked, surprisingly feeling nervous about Aragorn's answer.

Aragorn laughed. "Hardly. He hasn't had a consort in nearly 50 years if memory serves me correctly. She was a healer's apprentice if I recall. It was brief. I think he was somewhat disappointed because she simply wanted to brag to her friends that she had bedded an Elf."

"Truly?"

Aragorn nodded. "She was a woman. From Dol Amroth."

"But surely he must have known nothing would ever come of it?"

"Well I don't think he was thinking in terms of a relationship of any long duration, but Legolas is not one for tradition. He is a dutiful Prince and obedient son, but if he really did follow all the Elven customs, he probably would have been married off decades ago. He is very discerning, as most Elves are, but unlike other Elves, including his own father, he tends to follow his heart rather unabashedly."

"Really. Thank you, Lord Aragorn."

Éowyn nodded to him and pulled her horse back, moving in step with the King. She looked upon Aragorn as he moved forward. She could see far in the distance that Gimli was riding alone. Legolas must have gone ahead to scout, she thought.

Aragorn was one of the Dúnedain. He had a regal presence to him that seemed to shine through the simple ranger's armour that he wore. His bearing and speech were beyond what one would expect from a ranger, she thought.

Éowyn repeated his words in her mind. Legolas had no consort, nor any beloved waiting back for him in the Elven realm. She found this strange and difficult to understand. Surely a Prince as handsome as Legolas would have his choice of any Elleth? She frowned as she realized that she now thought of Legolas as handsome. But he was, was he not? She had not met many Elves in her time, so she was not one to judge for certain, but Legolas was tall and strong, with his blue eyes and his skin unblemished and clear. Yes, he was handsome, she could admit that.

Éowyn remembered back to when Legolas had been stunned by the whore district they had walked past. Surely he must have known of such places in the cities of Men? Were there no such similar establishments in the Elven world? Éowyn found herself feeling strangely uncomfortable with the thought of Legolas taking a whore, or visiting a brothel even. There was something pure about him, not innocent, for he was too old and had seen too much in his lifetime surely to be innocent. But the way he carried himself showed majesty and power and she had difficulty imagining him frequenting something as uncouth as a brothel.

After several more hours of riding, they stopped to make camp. It was past the dinner hour and the families needed feeding, which was done more efficiently if they stopped briefly, rather than trying to coordinate everyone as they rode. Éowyn supervised the making of a rudimentary stew, not particularly good in her estimation, but enough to keep their bellies full. She knew her uncle would have them ride until dark, trying to put as many leagues as possible behind them while there were still no signs of danger.

"Master Dwarf," Éowyn called, bringing a bowl to Gimli. "It isn't much I'm afraid, but it's hot. There are still several hours of riding ahead of us and I would see thee guard thy strength."

Gimli took the bowl gladly and thanked her, swallowing the stew in one long gulp before handing it back to her. She had to stifle a giggle as she watched him pick pieces of vegetables out of his beard.

"And where is Lord Legolas?" Éowyn asked. "I have not seen him eating amongst the host."

"Oh, he wouldn't do that, my Lady," Gimli laughed. "He'll be snacking on lembas bread or some other tasteless Elven dish while he keeps watch up ahead. I would venture that he wouldn't choose to take anyone else's share of stew unless the King himself commanded it."

Éowyn nodded and left him. As she saw to the packing up of the pots and pans, her brother called out to her and a horn sounded. It was time to muster once again.

* * *

><p>Théoden reluctantly allowed them to camp for the night once darkness fell upon them. He had pushed them to keep going past dusk and the moonlight was not enough to keep them organized. Éomer ordered the posting of guards and the feeding of the horses. Éowyn walked among the camp, ensuring all the families were settled as best they could be, and finally returning to her own tent. She looked around curiously. This was the first night in over a week that she had not looked up to the skies with Legolas and she found she missed his presence. Frowning, she prepared to enter her tent and retire for the evening when she heard a soft call from close by.<p>

It was a birdsong, strangely out of place at this time of night and out among the plains. As she turned in the direction of the call, she smiled as a familiar figure stepped out of the darkness, his blonde hair and blue eyes glowing in the moonlight.

"Lord Legolas," Éowyn bowed her head, a smile on her lips. "I had thought you had forgotten about me, or found someone more worthy of thy attention this evening."

Legolas seemed to seize up suddenly at the strange implied meaning of her words, and he quickly composed himself.

"I would need to scour the world to find anyone as intriguing as thee, my Lady."

Éowyn smiled, a blush coming to her cheeks, and she was thankful for the lingering darkness of night. She did not know what had caused her to speak so teasingly to Legolas. Before she could dwell further on the exchange, he held out his arm to her. "Shall we? The stars are bright this evening. We can still walk should that please you."

Éowyn regarded him briefly and he hesitated, thinking he had presumed too much.

"Unless of course, you have other duties to attend to. We are no longer at Edoras and I would not expect to occupy thy…"

"My Lord," Éowyn smiled. "I would be pleased to walk with thee."

Éowyn took his arm and they roamed the camp together, speaking in hushed tones so as not to disturb anyone. She told him of how much further they had to ride to reach Helm's Deep. He told her of his scouting missions, finding disturbing tracks that concerned him. They were resigned to the fact that they were not alone on the plain, and that agents of Saruman surely stalked them by now.

When Legolas delivered her back to her tent, she thanked him and wished him goodnight. He continued on, walking the camp before returning to Aragorn's tent to sharpen his knives and wait for the host to rise.

* * *

><p>Éowyn rode closer to the families the next day. She was convinced they would see battle this day and she wanted to see the Riders in front of her to properly determine where she was needed. She knew her uncle and Éomer would try and deter her from going to battle. As she fingered the pommel of her sword, she could not decide whether she was looking forward to a possible ambush or not.<p>

"My Lady?" Her maid called to her from the horse cantering alongside hers.

"Yes?"

"We saw you walking with Lord Legolas last night. It seems to be a nightly ritual for you."

"Yes," Éowyn smiled at the memory. "Master Elf is an excellent listener, and very good company."

"My Lady, forgive me, but is it advisable to be spending so much time with one of them? There's no future there, surely?"

Éowyn looked quizzically at her maid, who now cowered slightly, bracing for her withering rebuke.

"Rest assured I have not thought of any future with Lord Legolas," Éowyn said dryly. "He is Elfkind. He would never take a woman as a bride. It's unheard of."

"But, my Lady, his companion, Lord Aragorn, he is betrothed to an Elf is he not?"

"To an Elleth, yes," Éowyn replied. "Why such curiosity? Lord Aragorn's relationships are hardly our concern."

"But my Lady, Lord Aragorn cannot surely be destined to be married to an Elf, or Elleth? How could he spend his life growing old and grey while his wife ages not?"

"Lord Aragorn is one of the Dúnedain, blessed with long life," Éowyn replied. "And he is spoken for," she said firmly.

Éowyn's maids fell into silence at her tone. She found the conversation rather ridiculous. There was no future with either Aragorn or Legolas, surely.

* * *

><p>Legolas ripped his blade through the throat of the goblin, wiping it against the beast's fur. He looked back to the hill and Aragorn reined in his horse.<p>

"A scout!" Legolas called grimly. Aragorn nodded and turned back, galloping to Théoden to warn them of the pending attack.

Legolas ran back several yards to the rise to give himself a better view of the valley below and better angles to the hills in the distance. He could hear them, feel the stomping of the wargs on the plains ahead of them. An ambush approached them.

He drew an arrow from his quiver and steadied it in his Galadhrim bow. He did not pull the string back as he waited for the attackers to show themselves. He knew that Théoden would send Éowyn with the women and families along the lower road to Helm's Deep. He would not see her until he reached the fortress. He whispered to the winds in Sindarin as he waited.

"Lady Galadriel that hath gifted me this bow, may it sing in thy honour. Valar protect Lady Éowyn and her people so I may see them again."

The first wave of wargs and their riders crested the hill and Legolas drew his bow back and let fly, not watching the flight of the arrow before he notched another.

"Take the people to Helm's Deep while we deal with the ambush!"

"I can fight!" Éowyn answered in frustration.

"No!" Théoden commanded. "You must do this, for me."

Éowyn shook her head and pulled back her horse. "This way! This way! Hurry!" she called to the column behind her as her brother and his Riders galloped forward, spears and bows drawn.

As Éowyn moved her horse down past the fork and on to the lower plain, she looked back up to the horizon. Théoden and his Eorlingas had massed into an arrow shaped cloud, moving across the plain into the distance. She could see, silhouetted against the sky at the crest of the far hill a lone figure standing defiantly. She saw the figure raise a bow before him and rear back before loosing arrow after arrow into the sky. The figure was soon swept up by the charging Eorlingas and they all disappeared over the rise.

"Legolas…" Éowyn whispered.

**Helm's Deep, Rohan, Third Age, Gwaeron, 3019**

They had no time to spare once they crossed the gate into the Hornburg. Éowyn sent some of the families into the caves immediately to prepare their spaces and store their crucial goods. She had to divide up the beds of the fortress as there were more people gathered here than had ever sought refuge before. She kept herself busy, constantly looking out to the Causeway for a sign of her people. When at last she heard shouts from below, she came out from the Keep to see a tired and dust covered King Théoden approach her.

"So few," she said with alarm. "So few of you have returned."

He patted her shoulder paternally and walked past her with Gamling into the Keep. Her brother followed, shaking his head at her and going in after the King. Gimli came up the stairs next, removing his helmet, which had a notch in its side.

"Master Dwarf, where is Lord Legolas?"

"He is still down near the Causeway. He said he's looking for Aragorn's horse."

Éowyn felt relief flood through her and she swallowed, almost shaking at the news that Legolas was safe and alive.

"Lord Aragorn's horse? But why? Where is Lord Aragorn?" Éowyn asked.

"He fell. He was fighting a goblin and he got tangled up with the monster's warg and they tumbled towards the cliff's edge and…"

Gimli gave her a tired and sad look and walked past her into the Keep. Aragorn fell? Éowyn felt sadness grip her. Poor Legolas, she thought. He will be distraught without Aragorn. Éowyn called for her horse and went down to the main gate and the Causeway.

She had never seen Legolas so agitated. He was usually so serene and calm, or at least he was in the brief time she had known him. Had it been so short a time since they had first ridden to Edoras? He knew more about her than even her own brother it seemed. He turned as she approached, and she saw the consternation in his face lift, if only slightly, and she was glad to bring him small comfort.

"Legolas, what is it? Has there been any sign of Lord Aragorn?" she asked him.

"No. I sent his horse out to look for him. I seem to be unable to think of anything except for the worst. I made a vow to protect him. If he does not return, then…"

"Have hope, Legolas. It's all we have in these dark times, remember?"

Legolas smiled wanly. "Yes. That, and friends."

Éowyn embraced him, not thinking, or even caring, what it meant or who saw them. She felt Legolas hesitantly put his arms around her. Warmth enveloped her at his touch. She closed her eyes and smoothed her hands across his back. She felt calm, and at peace, and safe. She felt safe for the first time in years it seemed, even with the commotion around them and the knowledge that the Host of Isengard was marching to Helm's Deep.

She slowly released him from her embrace and his arms fell to his sides. She looked at him with a timid smile. "Would you like me to sit with you on the wall while we wait for him to return? The people have been organized, and now that my uncle is here, he and my brother will prepare the Keep. They won't require me until the dinner hour."

Legolas nodded. "I would like that very much. Thank you, my Lady."

She took his arm and they went out to the battlements. A dark cloud was forming overhead and the sun had not been seen for days. They watched the Causeway and she managed to get him talking, first on mundane matters before moving on to some of the battles he had been through. She found it enjoyable and empowering to be helping him for once and listening to him voice his concerns and fears.

* * *

><p>Aragorn did not appear in the three days since their arrival at Helm's Deep. They could not wait at the battlements at all times. They needed to marshal the recruits, disperse weapons from the armoury and organize basic necessities. She brought him with her as she carried out her duties, assigning tasks to him to distract him from the fact that Aragorn was still missing.<p>

"My Lord, those torches need to be placed in the racks along the outside of the Keep. Do not light them yet. The guard will do that once night falls."

Legolas looked down at the pile of wood.

"Are you above preparing the Keep for a siege, Master Elf?" Éowyn frowned.

"Nay, my Lady."

"Then go to it. Swiftly, for I have further tasks for you that cannot wait."

"Yes, my Lady."

She smirked to herself as he picked up the lumber and carried it up the steps to the Keep.

* * *

><p>They even trained together, as Éowyn needed to keep up her practice and she dragged Legolas along. He was almost as meticulous as she was, his exercises and regimen were very thorough. He even showed her how to use a bow, taking a rough one from the armoury and showing her how to bend it to improve power and distance and how to notch the arrow to the string to improve accuracy. Éowyn had a rudimentary understanding of archery, but what Legolas showed her pleased her very much.<p>

"I will get thee a true Elven bow someday, fitted to thy arm, my Lady. Thou shall see how dangerous thou can be with the proper weapon."

"And I will have the smiths at Edoras fashion a proper sword for thee, rather than those short blades," Éowyn teased.

Legolas smiled at her joke. "Swords can be clumsy and heavy. Elven knives suit me," he paused before smiling at her with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Just as the long sword suits thee, my Lady."

"Careful, my Lord," Éowyn replied haughtily as her last shot struck the target slightly off centre, but a lethal blow nonetheless. "Thy honeyed words shall not spare thee my blade if thou were to cross me." Her smile was equally mischievous as they continued their exercises.

They spent most of their waking hours together. They would eat together with the King, Éomer, and Gimli in the morning, then attend to supplies and organizing the soldiers and the families during the bulk of the day. They took lunch by the battlements, looking out for Aragorn and talking as they kept their gaze looking to the horizon. In the late afternoon they would part, with Legolas dealing with preparing the defence and Éowyn supervising the moving of supplies into the caves. They would meet again for supper, and would spend the evenings gazing at the stars, watching the Causeway and talking until Éowyn allowed him to escort her to the door of her chamber to sleep. Their routine became familiar, just as when they took walks together at Edoras. They became virtually inseparable, and it was rare to see one without the other.

They both found, to their surprise, that they looked for each other at different times of the day, and little customs developed. They would each save an empty seat at the table for meals. They each lingered near the Keep waiting for the other before moving on with the day's activities. Little things they said would resonate with the other, to form the subject of their next conversation.

"My Lady, has there been any word or sight of Lord Aragorn?" Her maid asked as they packaged rations to be sent down to the caves.

"Nay," Éowyn sighed. It has been three days and no sign of him nor his horse that was sent out for him." Éowyn shook her head. "Poor Legolas. He will be distraught if Lord Aragorn does not return."

"I would have thought you would be equally looking forward to the return of Lord Aragorn, my Lady," her maid asked.

"Why?" Éowyn replied. "A strong a warrior as he would be welcomed of course, but I hope no more for his safe return than I would any of our people."

"But my Lady, surely you have heard the gossip? Lord Aragorn is the heir to Isildur. He is meant to be King of Gondor. Surely a King would need a Queen at his side, and it would forge a strong alliance between Gondor and Rohan."

Éowyn turned on her maid and frowned, her gaze turning to ice. "Perhaps you should spend more time on thy duties and less on spreading or believing ridiculous gossip. For the final time, Lord Aragorn is betrothed to an Elven Princess. Beyond that, while I do hold Lord Aragorn in high regard, be he the King of Gondor or not, I have no claim to him, nor would I make one. I shall not be a political pawn, nor take advantage of anyone whose heart does not belong to me. Even if Lord Aragorn were to favour me, I would not reciprocate."

"But my Lady, is Lord Aragorn not worthy?"

"Lord Aragorn is a fine man, but he is not meant for me, nor I for him. I do not love him. Now, enough of this foolishness and take these parcels down to the Caves immediately."

Éowyn's maid bowed and left with her burden. Éowyn looked out to the valley and there was no movement, still no sign of Aragorn. She remembered when he had first arrived at Meduseld. He commanded attention. His presence was all encompassing, even amongst the darkness. He was light and strength and power personified in a man. Éowyn smiled. Aragorn was all of those things, but he was not her heart. Her maid was right. An outsider, a stranger may look at the two of them, Aragorn and Éowyn, and imagine they should be matched, for all the practical and political reasons that came to mind. Éowyn frowned. She would never be practical or political, not with regard to this. Aragorn had her respect and admiration, but not her love. In another time, during peace, she could well imagine her uncle marrying her off to the King of Gondor. She would do her duty to her people and solidify an alliance between the Kingdoms of Men. Now though, with shadow approaching, she could not bow to custom and tradition. Custom and tradition was what had shackled her all these years.

If ruin was upon them, she would live her last days as she desired, and leave this World of her own choice, so she could stand proud before her ancestors and confidently proclaim that her life had been everything she wished. Realizing she had been delayed, she left her chamber, striding purposefully towards the battlements looking for Legolas.

* * *

><p>Their closeness did not escape the eyes of Gimli, Éomer or King Théoden, not to mention some of their people and Éowyn's maids. Legolas was the only Elf among them, and his presence was easy to spot from his long blonde hair and his easy stride. He always seemed to walk purposefully and lightly, never seeming to be burdened, either by his armour or the mood of these days. Éomer sometimes could swear that Legolas had an aura about him that was almost visible to the eye. He began to realize that his sister seemed to glow in the Elf's presence as well.<p>

"You surprise me, Éomer," Théoden said nonchalantly as Éomer looked away from Legolas and Éowyn laughing at the other end of the table and back to his uncle. "I would have thought you would have Lord Legolas bound and thrown into the dungeon for a mere glance towards Éowyn."

Éomer smiled and returned the King's mirth. "Perhaps years ago that would have been the case, Uncle. I find that after having endured Wormtongue's dreaded presence, Legolas shines like a beacon to my sister, and I find myself glad for him being here."

"Indeed," Théoden replied. "It is helpful to be reminded of all we are fighting to protect, is it not, Éomer?"

Éomer's gaze returned to his sister, who laughed merrily at another joke from Legolas, and her hand grazed his as she implored him to stop teasing her. Éomer had not heard his sister laugh for months before Gandalf had come with his Fellowship. In short weeks in Legolas' presence it seemed she laughed routinely now. Éomer found himself smiling at the sight.

"Yes, Majesty. We must be mindful of what is truly important."

Éomer rose and walked around to their side of the table, bowing his head as Éowyn quickly composed herself.

"Sister, Lord Legolas, umm…" Éomer began, swallowing in sudden nervousness. "Might I join you? It has been a while since I have heard my sister's laugh, and I would very much appreciate some good humour myself before the coming storm."

Éowyn smiled and looked to Legolas before nodding to her brother.

"I would be honoured," Legolas replied and rose, motioning for Éomer to sit between them. "Please, Lord Éomer."

"No, that's quite all right, here's an empty seat," Éomer said, somewhat embarrassed to be given a place between them. He sat down on Éowyn's other side and drank quickly, hoping his presence had not spoiled their mood.

"My brother always appreciates a good tale of battle, Lord Legolas," Éowyn said teasingly. "Please share with him the tale of thy journey through Moria."

Legolas smiled and went about recounting the horrible journey. He somehow managed to draw a laugh from Éomer when he described Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship waist deep in snow trying to pass through Caradhas as Legolas easily moved across. They all gasped as Legolas described the fiery might of the huge Balrog, before laughing as he compared its rage to Gimli's snoring. The entire side of the table erupted in glee as a piece of bread came flying across the room, hitting Legolas squarely on the cheek, Gimli's indignant stare fixed upon him.

Éowyn soon made her excuses and rose from the table, Legolas nodding to Éomer and following shortly after. As Éomer watched them both exit the hall towards the healing rooms, he smiled once more. Never in his life did he imagine he would approve of his sister giving her regard to an Elf. Now, he found himself almost hoping she would.

* * *

><p>On the fourth day, Aragorn returned. His horse brought him up the Causeway and through the gate. He was barely able to walk, but he met Legolas at the entrance to the Keep.<p>

"You're late," Legolas said disapprovingly in Sindarin. "You look terrible."

Aragorn could only smile wryly at his friend as they embraced.

Éowyn smiled as the two friends were reunited. She already could feel Legolas' mood lightening.

"My kinswoman would be cross with both of us if I allowed you to lose this. Please take better care next time, _mellon nin_."

Legolas gave him the Evenstar that had fallen during his battle. Aragorn stared at in wonder, thinking it lost forever. He took it gratefully and nodded to Legolas.

"_Hannon le_."

They went in and advised King Théoden of Aragorn's discovery of the enormous Uruk-hai army approaching in mere days.

* * *

><p>"Any word from beyond the walls?"<p>

"Nay," Legolas replied as he sharpened his knives. "Gandalf said he would return on the dawn of the fifth day. That is tomorrow. The Army of the White Hand will be here before then."

"Aye."

Legolas turned and regarded Gimli curiously. "You are not scared?"

"Scared? Of a rabble of mutant Orcs? Hardly," he grunted.

"Good. I would have thee at thy best. I do not want any excuses when we count kills."

"As if a Dwarf would ever lose to an Elf, especially a fair one such as yourself."

Legolas smiled and shook his head.

"Laddy," Gimili said. Legolas looked up.

"Er, well, I hope you realize that this battle will be difficult."

Legolas smiled before realizing that Gimli was serious. He nodded solemnly.

"Aye, Gimli. But would you rather be anywhere else?"

"Nay."

Legolas nodded back to him.

"It's just that…" Gimli continued. "Well at the Lonely Mountain when we have a particularly difficult battle looming, we always make sure to speak to our families beforehand, to give them some words to remember us by, as it were."

Legolas smiled, turning to Gimli and putting his knives away. "Do not feel embarrassed, Gimli. I have enjoyed our travels together also."

"What?" Gimli's eyes widened before he huffed. "I didn't mean to talk to me, you stupid Elf!"

Legolas frowned. "Who are you talking about, then? Aragorn knows that-"

"The White Lady."

Legolas shook his head and sighed. "Gimli, do not…"

"She is in the Caves, Legolas. If we do not hold, they will find her there with the women and children. You know what Orcs do to women and children."

Legolas' eyes flared and his hands balled into fists. "No! I will not permit it!"

"Just the same," Gimli shook his head. "Would you go into battle without speaking to her one last time, laddy?"

"I- I do not think it wise, Gimli. It will only make her uncomfortable."

"And how would you know?"

"She is a Princess of the House of Eorl. I am a Wood Elf. There's no sense in thinking about anything between us, Gimli."

"She has spent a rather large amount of time with a Wood Elf that she does not care about then," Gimli said pointedly. "Go, lad. You don't need to gush. Just go and see her. Put thy mind at ease before War is at our doorstep."

"I do not think I am worthy of her, Gimli."

"I thought you were a Prince?"

Legolas looked at Gimli with a furrowed brow, then turned and left.

* * *

><p>Legolas arrived at the Glittering Caves and felt immediately nervous. Children were huddled together with their families in corners and nooks. Fearful eyes looked back at him, staring in bewilderment at his strange face and armour. Many of them had apparently not seen an Elf before. The air was damp and cold. He looked at the wooden barricades for the doors. They would not hold for very long, he thought. Seeing Éowyn directing the crowds below, Legolas became agitated. What if Gimli was right and they did not hold? He could not bear to see the women and children taken prisoner to Isengard, to fall to the horrible nightmares beneath Saruman's hand. He searched her out desperately.<p>

"Lady Éowyn," he called.

"Legolas? What are you doing here?" She came away from families being directed further into the Caves.

"I needed to see you. The army is approaching. The battle will soon begin. I know there will be blood spilled and death this night."

"Remember, Legolas. Gandalf said to look for him on the fifth day. That's tomorrow. Survive tonight and we will be saved. You must believe that."

"I know he said that, but I can't say I've ever defended a fortress with such a small garrison against such a large force. A few hundred, including mere boys, against 10,000 Uruk-hai. If the defence does not hold and the enemy reaches the Caves," he hesitated, looking into her eyes, which were hard and cold as steel, yet he sensed a fire behind her gaze as well. He recalled Gimli's words and pushed ahead, giving voice to his thoughts.

"I fear for thy safety, my Lady, and those of thy kin hiding here."

"Do not think of that, Legolas. Do not despair. You will defend the Hornburg. You will come back to me. You have seen for thyself my skill with a blade, but you will not leave me to battle the enemy alone will you?"

"No, of course not! I will return to thee, Lady Éowyn, I swear it."

"I shall hold thee to thy vow, my Lord," she whispered. "I am not afraid of the coming army. I am not afraid of taking up my sword to defend my people. But I shall be much aggrieved if I survive this night and I do not see those dear to me once dawn has come."

Their eyes met and Legolas breathed in astonishment. Could she possibly be including him in her words? It was impossible. Surely she meant King Théoden, and her brother, Lord Éomer, and her kin. Legolas looked at her curiously. Her cold stare was different somehow.

"Lady Éowyn, I…"

She leaned forward and before Legolas truly realized what he was doing, they kissed. Whether it be out of desperation to seek a small comfort from the coming doom, or some buried need, or a reminder of all that was still possible, they kissed, long and hard and it was blissful before he stared into her eyes one last time and they parted.

* * *

><p>A steady rain came beating down upon the defenders as the dull roar of the Uruk-hai army grew from below. Spears were beaten against shields and stomped into the muddy ground. Faceless monsters snarled and snapped at the Deeping Wall, drums beating a steady rhythm as the host of the White Hand yelled out their challenge.<p>

Aragorn drew his sword, staring fiercely down at the invading army. Théoden was equally stern, his lips pursed together as he waited for the precise moment to unleash a volley from his archers gathered along the Wall.

Legolas gripped his Galadhrim bow easily in his hand. He was never tense at these moments, as startling as that seemed to others. With battle about to rage at a moment's notice, he was always calm. The memory of the touch of Lady Éowyn's lips on his soothed him all the more, and his eyes narrowed in focus, taking in the horde below.

The Rohirrim around him were far from relaxed, however. And who could blame them? Some were mere boys and could barely wield a bow. Others were too old and likely could not even make out the shapes of the Orcs below in the darkness. Not that it mattered, Legolas thought. There were so many of the enemy teeming in a dark snarling mass that any arrow would strike something.

Legolas could sense the fear coursing through the defenders. Breaths were ragged and knees were wobbly. He looked left and right, his gaze fierce and his disdain rising at the sight of these Men almost cowering in the face of the enemy.

"Hold the line!" he hissed. "Hold the line! If you wish to see thy women and children ever again, now is the time to stand firm! No one crosses this wall. No one!"

Young and old alike shuddered slightly at the fierce words of the Elven Prince. Gimli grunted beside him.

"They'll need more rallying like that before this night is through," he muttered.

"Then rally them we shall," Legolas replied calmly, thinking it strange that mere hours ago he was chastising Aragorn for having false hope in the chances of survival of the Rohirrim. Now, Legolas determinedly looked toward the enemy, daring them to attack in his mind.

"Archers!" Théoden's voice called. Éomer and the other marshals repeated the order down the line.

Legolas drew quickly and easily, the rain falling upon him doing nothing to distract his fierce concentration. The string of his bow, containing a strand of Lady Galadriel's own hair, was pulled taut by his ear. The arrow, balanced in his fingers, felt light and ready to fly. Legolas focused his eyes and picked out the Uruk-hai captain, standing foolishly on a rocky outcropping above the quivering host, his flat blade swinging in the air in defiance.

"Éowyn, I will protect thee," Legolas whispered.

"Volley!"

Legolas loosed his arrow and pulled another from his quiver without watching the flight. The arrow sailed higher than the storm of darts launched by the Rohirrim archers into the attacking army. The Uruk-hai captain snarled before his eyes clouded over, his mouth hanging agape, and he fell from his perch, swallowed up into the host with a resounding thud, the arrow of the Prince of Mirkwood piercing his neck clean thorough.

The Uruk-hai leapt forward towards the wall, yelling and screaming. Legolas' bow sang in the rain, the arrows flying from his fingers in fluid and deadly harmony.

"Let me at them! Let me at them!" Gimli growled, jumping up to try and get a better view over the battlements.

"Patience, Gimli," Legolas smiled, loosing another arrow and taking an Orc down in the eye slit of his helmet. "Thy axe will soon be tasting Orc blood."

* * *

><p>Gandalf and Erkenbrand came stampeding down the hill with the sun all around them. The Uruk-hai line was decimated, spears and shields shattering as the reinforcements ran through them. As Aragorn and Théoden reached the Causeway, the Orcs were trapped between the Eorlingas riding from the Keep and Gandalf's forces approaching the severed Deeping Wall.<p>

Legolas climbed back up to the battlement, stepping nimbly around fallen soldiers and Orcs until he reached a proper vantage point. He drew back his Galadrhim bow and let loose into the field below. With the cavalry surrounding them, the Uruk-hai were helplessly standing tight together. A normal archer would have been able to hit most of the targets below him with ease. For the Elven Prince of Mirkwood armed with the strongest bow of Lórien, he could have been shooting with his eyes closed and still wrecked the same untold damage that he was now dealing to the Army of the White Hand.

Legolas spent thirty shafts in mere moments, all of them flying true to their targets. As he reached for another arrow, he heard a shout.

"Legolas! The Caves!"

Gimli's cry was barely audible above the din of battle, but Legolas heard it very clearly. He loosed his arrow and jumped down from the battlement, not bothering to watch it strike an Orc in the eye. With Elven speed, Legolas rejoined his Dwarven companion closer to the Keep. Gimli pulled his axe out of an Orc's chest and bellowed at Legolas.

"The Caves, Legolas! I saw them head in that direction while we were busy with this rabble."

Legolas turned back and looked towards the Causeway. Théoden and his riders had passed through the gate. Aragorn and Éomer were near the back of the column, hacking away at the few stragglers left inside Helm's Deep.

"Estel!" Legolas cried. "Éomer! The Caves!"

Aragorn turned and looked back up at Legolas. Their eyes met and Legolas turned and went running off. Aragorn understood immediately.

"Éomer! We must go back to the Caves! Legolas has seen danger there!"

Éomer nodded. He ordered his guards to ride to the King and he and Aragorn turned their mounts back and galloped after Legolas and Gimli.

* * *

><p>The Caves shook, pebbles and dust raining down on the families cobbled together. With no sense of time, they had no idea if they had been down there for hours or longer. Éowyn only prayed that they could hold out until reinforcements arrived, although who would come with Gandalf, she did not know. When they heard the huge explosion, she feared the worst, thinking of the bodies of Éomer and Aragorn and Legolas fallen amidst the rubble. She shook herself. Legolas would not fall. He could not. He had promised he would return for her.<p>

It seemed a long time had passed since the explosion. They heard the Horn sound and she was glad for it. While it was not a signal of victory, it was a challenge to all of Rohan's enemies. They still lived. They still fought.

She heard a commotion outside the caves and she moved forward, ordering the guard to stand on either side of the entrance. She drew her sword and watched as the door began to buckle. If the fighting were over, then a soldier of the Mark would have come to them. She did not want to think of what this apparent forced entry could mean. She instructed the others to move the families back into the Caves and put up the second set of barricades between them. If she were to fall now, she would make it such an end as to make Théodred, Éomer and Théoden proud.

The door shattered and half a dozen Uruk-hai burst into the room. They were even larger and uglier than Éomer had described. They held huge flat swords and their very skin seemed to be tough as armour. She raised her sword and screamed in challenge. The guards leapt forward from either side of the doorway in ambush. They had a slight edge in numbers but the Orcs were larger and did not seem deterred even as blood poured from their injuries. Two fell but the other four soon rallied and engaged the defenders. Éowyn rushed forward and lunged into one, remembering what Legolas had told her about the weaknesses in their armour. The Orc fell at her feet and she turned to swing at a second. She saw two of her countrymen fall as they cut down another Orc.

As Éowyn swung her sword again, her opponent parried the blow and raised his arms, throwing her sword hand back. He lunged at her with his free hand, seizing her by the throat and lifting her off the ground. He bared his teeth and snarled as his claws bit into her skin. Her momentum was pushed back and as she swung her sword forward, it caught under the hauberk of the Orc, slicing into his flesh, but not striking any deeper. The Orc snarled, then hissed at her, recognizing the same disheartening fact that she did – her blade was caught and she could not push it any further, nor draw it back to defend herself.

She knew he would bring his own sword up and through her exposed side. She gasped for air and thought fleetingly of Legolas and all that she had not told him, all that she wanted him to know.

A roar sounded in her ears and she then felt the Orc sigh suddenly and his gaze seemed to turn blank. He crumpled to his knees before her, his clawed hand falling from her throat. A curved Elven blade stuck out from the back of his neck. Éowyn stepped away and gulped in air. She wrenched her sword away, slicing through the stomach of the Orc as she did so. She continued to gasp deeply as she looked to the entrance to the Caves.

"Legolas!"

Legolas strode through the broken door, Aragorn and Éomer at his side, with Gimli behind them. Éomer ran to his sister and hugged her. Aragorn commanded the remaining guard to carry the bodies away and directed the families to begin an orderly withdrawal back up to Helm's Deep. The dawn had come, and they had won.

Legolas took his blade out of the fallen Orc, wiping the black blood on the Orc's tunic and spitting in disgust. Éomer steered Éowyn back upstairs and Legolas stood aside. As they passed, she made eye contact with the Elf and smiled genuinely and gratefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously:**

A roar sounded in her ears and she then felt the Orc sigh suddenly and his gaze seemed to turn blank. He crumpled to his knees before her, his clawed hand falling from her throat. A curved Elven blade stuck out from the back of his neck. Éowyn stepped back and gulped in air. She wrenched her sword back, slicing through the stomach of the Orc as she did so. She continued to gasp deeply as she looked up.

"Legolas!"

Legolas strode through the broken door, Aragorn and Éomer at his side. Éomer ran to his sister and hugged her. Aragorn commanded the remaining guard to carry the bodies away and directed the families to begin an orderly withdrawal back up to Helm's Deep. Legolas took his blade out of the fallen Orc, wiping the black blood on the Orc's tunic and spitting in disgust. Éomer steered Éowyn back upstairs and Legolas stood aside. As they passed, she made eye contact with him and smiled genuinely.

**Chapter 3:**

**Helm's Deep, Rohan, Third Age, Gwaeron, 3019**

There was much debate as to where the Eorlingas should move to next, now that they had successfully repelled the Orc invasion. Gamling and other soldiers wanted to stay at Helm's Deep and recover their wounded before marching once more. Théoden wanted to return back to Edoras immediately, as it was strategically further from Isengard and he would see his people back to their homes rather than living as nomads. Éomer suggested moving to their refuge at Dunharrow, where they could be ready to ride should War return to the Mark. Gandalf agreed with the King that they should return to Edoras. There were too many families and children travelling with them for them to rest at any temporary spot for too long.

Still, they could not leave the Hornburg right away. They still needed time to tend to the wounded, to clear the dead Orcs and to make what repairs they could to the Deeping Wall. They had the traitorous Men of Dunland attend to the repairs, under Gimli's careful watch and direction. Éowyn supervised the healers and the tending of the wounded. She instructed them to focus on making the wounded travel worthy. There would be more proper care back at Edoras.

"This salve has been a blessing," Éowyn said to her maids as she dressed a deep cut. "However did you come about it?"

"It was not us, Milady. The recipe was given to us by Lord Legolas. He found the herb growing near the Keep and showed us how to pick it, crush it and mix it to form the salve."

Éowyn smiled. Legolas did this, she thought.

She rose and went out looking for him. She did not have a chance to thank him or even speak to him since the battle ended and now it was well into the afternoon. She searched about and did not find him. He was not in the Keep. He was not along the Wall. He was not in the armoury or the healing rooms.

There was already music and celebration, chanting and drinking taking place throughout Helm's Deep. While the proper celebrations would take place back at Edoras, the Eorlingas were grateful they had survived the siege and even the King could not stop his people from enjoying their good fortune. In fact, it secretly brought a smile to Théoden's lips to see his people happy, if only for this brief moment.

She ventured up to the Keep and ran into Aragorn.

"Lady Éowyn," Aragorn bowed. "I have just left thy uncle and Gandalf. The King plans to ride for Edoras in four days' time. I hope the wounded will be well to travel by then."

"I expect that will be sufficient time, thanks in part to the salve given to us by Lord Legolas."

"Aye. He told me he found a growth of _athelas_. I was shocked to hear of it myself, but that is a blessing for certain."

"Have you seen him, Lord Aragorn? I haven't seen him since the Caves."

"He is not within the walls, Lady Éowyn. He rode out for the waterfall."

"Rode out? Alone?"

"Yes, the waterfall is nearby, as you know, and Legolas prefers to be alone after battle."

"But why?" Éowyn asked.

"Elves have a very strong reaction to battle, they become excited and somewhat aggressive following combat, reliving the rush of each kill, every moment, every emotion with complete clarity and precision. They are known to celebrate for days following a particularly significant victory. It is unheard of among Men, as Elves generally keep to themselves and do not show such behaviour around other races. Legolas usually removes himself following battle so he doesn't offend anyone."

"I do not understand. It cannot be that bad, surely? The men are already carousing and celebrating our surviving the battle. Some will likely seek companionship for the night, but by morning all will have returned to normal. It's harmless merrymaking, Lord Aragorn."

"Legolas does not carouse, but he will not be in his usual calm state that you are accustomed to. He will be rather…restless. Perhaps it will be better for you to wait until he returns," Aragorn smiled patiently.

Éowyn frowned at his advice. She did not wish to wait to see Legolas.

"Lord Aragorn, I thank you for thy counsel. I was not aware of how battle affected Elves," she began calmly. "However I very much wish to see Lord Legolas. He saved my life. I…I wish to thank him, and it is not proper that he should be alone when all are celebrating our victory."

Aragorn nodded to her. He began to speak, then paused, changing his mind. "You will find him by the waterfall, Lady Éowyn," he said simply.

Éowyn thanked Aragorn and took her leave. She normally would remain amongst her people after battle. The celebrations were joyful, although they had not had very much to celebrate for years. As she walked, she thought of the last such feast at Edoras and found she had great difficulty remembering it. It was long before Théodred died, back when the King was not cursed by Saruman. Since that last feast, shadow had descended over Rohan.

She shivered as she remembered those dark times over the Golden Hall, when danger seemed to lurk in every corner. While she detested the thought, she remembered Grima's improper stares and the hisses of his voice. She would see him dead before her time was through, she vowed. She then remembered the nightmares, the voices, the cold sweats that would rouse her from sleep at all hours. She had not had a good night's rest in…

Éowyn stopped suddenly, perplexed and confused. No, she had slept well, very well in fact, for several nights now. She frowned in thought. 'Why, the last nightmare, the last whisper, the last fitful sleep I had was back at Edoras, on the night before…'

Éowyn gasped as the memory crystallized in her mind. The stone promontory of Meduseld, the place where she went each night following his arrival. She felt the warmth of his cloak around her, his voice soothing and deep as he led her back to the Golden Hall and out of the cold. Éowyn smiled as she felt her cheek with her hand, remembering the sweet caress of his fingers, uninvited but not unwelcome, and his stare into her eyes that night.

'I stopped having nightmares that night that Legolas touched me,' she blinked several times as the truth washed over her.

Éowyn went down to the Causeway and had her horse brought for her, refusing an escort. The waterfall was a short ride away. She was eager to see Legolas, and Aragorn's warning had not deterred her. In fact, it made her curious. She had seen Legolas' eyes when he killed the Orc in the cave. They were still blue, but there was a fire, an aggression, a power behind them that he did not show when speaking to her. She was curious as to this aggressive streak of his when he was often so calm. She thought of all they had shared in the brief time since he had come to Edoras, including her new discovery that he had somehow healed her of her inner torment.

* * *

><p>She pushed Windfola into a gallop along the worn trail. She easily saw Arod grazing up ahead, the waterfall in the distance. She dismounted and let Windfola roam with Arod. She walked the rest of the way to the waterfall. She could hear the cheers from Helm's Deep and the sounds of the hammering done to repair the stone of the walls. She smiled as she made out a lone figure as she approached.<p>

Legolas was standing near the waterfall. Éowyn gasped slightly as she saw he had removed his armour, tunic and boots. He stood topless, in his leggings and bare feet, his twin blades drawn. He was spinning them in his hands, moving fluidly back and forth, jabbing them forward and turning them back, the blades a whirlwind as he seemed to be fighting imaginary opponents. As Éowyn took a moment to observe him secretly, he seemed fierce, aggressive and powerful, every movement graceful and deadly.

As Éowyn looked more closely, she could see bruises and welts on his skin. Elves were immortal she knew, and had the ability to heal from their wounds far more quickly than humans could. However, it was clear that Legolas had been harmed in battle, if only slightly, and the thought vexed her. He was an immortal Elf, but what would have happened if the sword strikes had been more true? What would have happened to him if he was not as swift, or deft, or agile? She was looking upon a Prince and a warrior of great skill, but even he could not guarantee that he would return from battle unscathed.

Éowyn had lost Théodred to Orcs months ago. He was but a mortal man, and had fallen in battle against hundreds. Legolas was an immortal Elf and had stood against a host of ten thousand. He lived. But it was not because he was an Elf that Legolas still breathed following such a vicious fight. It was his skill that had protected him, that and the will of the Valar. There was nothing special about the mere fact that he was an Elf.

And yet he was special, Éowyn realized. She recalled his tender words to her, his firm embrace, the caress of his lips as he sought her out before the battle began. None of these qualities were based only on him being one of the Eldar. His determination, his warm touch, his vow to protect her, his tender kiss; Éowyn did not consider these the qualities of an Elf. Éowyn recognized them as the qualities that made Legolas unlike any other Elf or Man she knew.

She hesitated slightly, wondering if it had been a good idea to seek him out when he was so…aroused. She swallowed, then willed herself to continue. She stepped forward, her heart light and her eyes dancing upon him.

"Lord Legolas?"

He brought the blades down violently and held them still before placing them down on the ground. He turned and looked at her, trying to slow his breathing and compose himself. She saw his expression turn from a harsh scowl to the relaxed and calm gaze she knew so well.

"Lady Éowyn," Legolas nodded. "You are safe."

"Yes, I am, thanks to thee."

She stepped forward into his embrace, and she felt it was stronger than their last. She could smell his scent all the more easily now that he was disrobed, and it was heady and masculine and altogether intoxicating. She looked into his eyes and they were not the calm blue she was used to, there seemed to be something more swirling behind them, not the mirth when he joked, or the fierceness when he fought, but a hunger she had not previously seen.

"I am glad you are unhurt. You should return to the Keep, my Lady, to celebrate with thy people. I will be there shortly. I just need a little time alone…to recover."

"No one should be alone after such a night, Legolas," she whispered, remaining in his embrace. "The battle is over. We are alive. You fought valiantly and we have won."

Legolas nodded, but his breathing was still ragged. His eyes still clouded with something powerful and strong in his expression.

"How do Elves celebrate a momentous victory as we have achieved today?" she asked quietly.

"We thank the Valar for blessing us with victory," Legolas said softly.

"Do you eat?" she asked.

"Aye."

"Do you celebrate among thy friends and kin?"

"Aye."

"Do you feast?"

Éowyn said the last word with a whisper, their lips so close together. She did not know why she chose that specific word, or if he understood her meaning. She did not know if she herself understood what she was trying to say. She felt a warmth spread through her body being in Legolas' arms and it made her bold.

"Aye. Sometimes for days without cease," Legolas gasped.

"You saved my life, Legolas. You came back for me, just as you promised you would," Éowyn said, looking into his eyes unblinkingly.

"I swore I would protect thee, my Lady. But you were doing very well before I arrived anyway. You took more than thy share of Uruk-hai scalps. Families owe their lives to thee, Lady Éowyn."

Éowyn smiled at how complimentary he was to her skill in battle. No male had ever spoken of her prowess in such a manner.

"As thy kin are not here, let me celebrate with you," Éowyn smiled. "If a victory feast is thy wish, then you may feast upon me, my Lord."

They looked at each other nervously as they realized together what she said. Éowyn did not know why she was being so forward, but as the words had been spoken, she could not take them back. She did not want to take them back. When death had been so close to her in the Caves, it was Legolas who had intervened. She owed him her life. Beyond that, she remembered her last thoughts as she was about to be gutted by the Uruk-hai. She had thought of Legolas. She had thought of what she wanted to tell him, to show him. She had lived the last years of her life in cold and seemingly endless torment, each shadow seeming to follow and menace her, each day bringing with it not the dawn of hope, but a grey ceaseless despair. With the claws of the Uruk-hai around her neck, she had not felt free or relieved or at peace. She had felt only pain, the regret that she would pass from this world without having truly loved, having truly felt the touch of passion, having truly given herself to another and felt true, pure, unhindered joy.

Now that they had both survived the siege, and come so close to their doom, Éowyn realized she did not want to waste another moment.

Legolas hesitated. His body was humming with need and she could see it now in his eyes. His gaze roamed over her body lustfully, possessively, and she shivered. She licked her lips and swallowed without thinking, and the movement caused a small growl to fly from Legolas' throat.

The White Lady of Rohan. Her scent had beguiled him from the first time he laid his arm across her path in the Golden Hall. She bewitched him. Even when he wandered the halls of Meduseld at night while his companions slept, her blond hair, her fiery eyes, her pale skin lurked around every corner. His blood roared within him following the surge of battle and his mind was clouded, enraptured by the vision of her that he carried with him for days. And now here she stood, a mere breath away, and she had offered herself to him, offered to let him sate his hunger upon her.

Legolas willed himself to snap his gaze back up to her eyes.

"I…I do not require food, Lady Éowyn," he rasped, reaching for the last threads of his restraint as his body yearned to betray him.

Éowyn swallowed. The respite he offered to her was so gallant and courteous. He was giving her the opportunity to take back her brazen offer. She looked into his eyes and took a breath, the need she saw within him urging her onward.

"I was not offering food, my Lord," she whispered, looking from his eyes to his parted lips and back up again.

Legolas brought his mouth hard against hers, lighting a fire within her as his tongue brushed against her parted lips. She opened her mouth to him and did not step back, allowing him access and turning her head so he could dip further into her. She did not know what the future held for them, and that was the point, their future was so uncertain, even in light of this victory. Gandalf himself said it was but a small battle in a larger War, and who knew what they would see in the time to come? For now, in this moment, they were together, and she would give him pleasure, give him herself, and he could take what he wanted from her. That she could do, and that memory they would have together, whether they lived on for decades, or mere days. They were not a human Lady and an Elven Prince. They were Éowyn and Legolas, and as their kiss deepened, she realized with a pleasant electricity of anticipation that their bond was undeniable.

"Lady Éowyn," Legolas gasped, stopping himself and pulling back. "Forgive me! I…I am having great difficulty controlling…"

Éowyn pulled him back towards her, seeking and capturing his mouth and pushing her tongue against his. Her hands roamed his bare chest as she refused to be denied.

Legolas pushed her away again, his breathing ragged and his pulse racing. His eyes swirled dark with lust and even as he sought to distance her mouth from his, his lip curled, baring his teeth as if he was a predator about to devour his prey.

"You cannot give me this precious gift," Legolas gasped. "It is not mine to have. There is surely a Man who is far more worthy than I…"

"Shh…" she kissed him softly and pulled him closer, laying her hand tenderly across his cheek. The movement calmed him, even as her words stirred his desire even higher. "It is my gift to give to whom I choose. I do not know what tomorrow holds, my Lord, but today we are together, and I would give myself to thee, if you wish to have me. I have never…I have never been with anyone before in this way. I am not an Elleth, or anyone particularly worthy of thee, but what I am, is thine to claim."

"You are so much more than I deserve, Éowyn. I do not wish to hurt you."

Éowyn smiled. "You will not, my Lord. I am ready. I do not wish to give myself to anyone else but thee. Please, my Lord."

He kissed her again and she moved so that he would not stop again. She found the laces of his leggings and pulled, loosening the waistband enough for her to reach inside for him. They both groaned together, he in shock and pleasure at the contact with her skin, and she from the discovery of how large he was. She had seen men's bodies in the healing rooms of Edoras, but never in a state of passion. She had never felt anyone so intimately before, and was unfamiliar with the ways of love, but as he swelled from her stroking him, her desire overpowering at the touch of him, she did not allow her fear to stop her. His hands went to her neck and he deftly unfastened the clasp of her dress. It fell off of her shoulders and she lowered her arms so the sleeves came undone. The dress pooled around her ankles and her bare hands were on him once again. She broke their kiss and touched her lips to his neck, his shoulder and his chest, the taut muscles tensing beneath her touch.

He was gorgeous, as if cut from granite. The light tunic and armour that he wore covered his obvious physical beauty, she thought. How had she not realized it before? How had she contained herself in the presence of such a majestic figure?

Legolas was lost in his desire. His last effort of self-control had been used to try and stop her the first time. She had caught him in the heat of his post-combat euphoria and he was in no state to turn down his carnal urges at the sight of her. He had refused the advances of Elleth and humans alike numerous times after battles large and small. Éowyn was different. She had filled his thoughts and dreams for weeks. When he had plunged into the Caves below the Hornburg, it was with a fierce desperation to find her, smelling the foul stench of the Uruk-hai that had gotten through. Now, with her in his arms, her hair falling over her bare shoulders, her flesh exposed to him save her corset, he gasped and swallowed. His vision filled with pale skin and blonde hair and grey-green eyes that called out to him. She was no apparition playfully teasing him as he rested beneath evening skies. She was real, the real and true White Lady of Rohan, and Legolas' spirit leapt as he realized she was his.

He lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the pool. He stepped into the water gingerly, placing her down on the rock's edge. Her skin was flushed and she was filled with heat, her body itching for his touch.

"My Lord," she gasped. "I need you. Please."

Legolas reached forward and pulled the strings of her corset. He undid them skilfully and removed it, leaving her naked before him. The water was cool on her legs, and she parted them willingly as he stood between them.

"Éowyn, you are so beautiful," he whispered. "Allow me to please you, my Lady."

He kissed her full breasts, first gently, then more insistently. She moaned and cradled his head in her hand, sighing as a new pleasure coursed through her.

His other hand moved down her stomach and caressed her centre. Her legs closed slightly at the sudden contact. Legolas pulled back, his eyes wide in fear.

"Éowyn," he whispered. "Command me to stop and I shall."

Éowyn breathed deeply and shook her head. She reached for him and pulled him tight to her body. She groaned from his touch and he felt the heat of her core. He loved her with his lips and fingers, slowly, tenderly, and mercilessly without stop. She called his name and gasped as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. He continued his ministrations, and she felt another release build inside of her. She had never felt such powerful feelings before and as her second release claimed her, she looked deeply into his eyes as she groaned her pleasure.

He held her as she shook and calmed, her breathing steadying after several moments. He pulled her into the water and it cooled both of them. They kissed, more tenderly this time, and she looked at him with a contented smile.

"My Lord, what about you?" she asked in confusion.

"Éowyn, that was beyond my dreams. I have loved you from the moment I saw you standing in front of the Golden Hall, unmoving and unbreakable against the wind. I very much wish to have you, White Lady, to give you myself fully, but not only for one night," Legolas said nervously.

Éowyn was elated and she smiled wide at his admission. She had not thought beyond this moment, to give him pleasure and give him herself. She did not dare hope he returned her affections. The realization of the depth of her feelings for Legolas hit her soundly in that moment as she looked up at his handsome face. He was everything she desired in a mate – strong, powerful, smart, witty and charming. She smiled in disbelief that this Elf could affect her so.

"My Lord, you flatter me with thy words. I am thine, Legolas. You may use me as you wish, for as long as you wish."

"Nay, Éowyn," Legolas said firmly, trying to make her understand. "I do not mean that I desire only thy body. I love you, Shieldmaiden."

Her eyes went wide, her mind scrambled as she tried to comprehend what he was saying. "You…you love me? But my Lord, I am but a mortal woman. If you wish to take me as one of thy lovers, then I would be honoured, but surely you cannot mean for me to have any higher status than that?"

"One of my lovers?" Legolas smiled incredulously. "Exactly who have you been getting thy knowledge of the Elves from? There may be some among us who are more promiscuous than others, but I am not one of them. I wish for you to be my one and only, Éowyn, and I will not take any further liberties with thee until I have thy permission, and permission to court thee from the King and thy brother. I do not seek a mere tryst with thee White Lady. I would give you so much more than that, if you will allow it."

Éowyn smiled in wonder. "My Lord, you only wish to be with me and me alone? But, that cannot be! I am not descended from the Elves like Lord Aragorn. Surely there are consequences for thee if you chose me over an Elleth?"

"War has a way of making us see between that which is important, and that which is not, Éowyn. You very correctly said that we do not know what tomorrow brings. I do not wish to waste my days any longer, if these shall be the last of this Age. I would spend these days with a full heart, even as I go to War."

"But my Lord," she gasped. "You cannot love me! You are a Prince of the Elves, Legolas!"

"And you are a Princess of the Mark, Éowyn," he smiled. "But I do not love thy title. I love thy spirit," he kissed her softly as he spoke. "Thy strength…thy brilliant mind…thy fierce resolve…and thy beautiful, sensual, perfect body, _hiril nin_."

"My Lord!" she sighed. "Legolas, my Lord."

"Let us return to the Keep and I will speak to the King and to Lord Éomer. This War is not over, but if you will promise thyself to me, I swear that I will return for thee once the Dark Lord is defeated. Whatever the Valar have planned for us, we shall face it together, as husband and wife, if you will accept me. I know it is a lot to think about all at once, Éowyn. I am certain you never planned to be betrothed to an Elf. If time would permit, I would court thee properly. If time would permit, I would show you that I am worthy of you. If time…"

Éowyn interrupted him and kissed him passionately. She was overcome.

"I pledge myself to thee, my Lord Legolas," she smiled. "I will be thine for the rest of my life. When you wish to come for me, I will be waiting, and I shall be ready for thee."

"Éowyn!" he said gleefully, pulling her close.

They kissed again, and Legolas carried her out of the water. He helped her dress, and she laughed at how gentle he was as he helped her with her corset and her dress and boots. He quickly dressed and they returned to their horses. She could not help staring at him as they went. He seemed entirely different to her now, as though she were seeing the beauty in him for the first time.

As they rode back to Helm's Deep, they fell silent as they passed the large pile of Orc carcasses that the Eorlingas had prepared near the strange forest that had appeared during the battle. Legolas spoke softly in Sindarin. Éowyn regarded him curiously.

"This is no ordinary forest, Éowyn," Legolas said. "The Orc bodies, such an assembly of evil does not sit well with the trees."

She did not understand of what he spoke, but she remained quiet as they reached the Causeway. Their mood lightened as they entered the Hornburg, and they paid no attention to the shadow of night falling over the dead Orcs.

* * *

><p>Théoden looked from Aragorn to Legolas to Éowyn. The King scowled.<p>

"We are at War!" he muttered coldly. "By the Gods, we are at War!"

He paced, walking back and forth, glaring back at them with a snap of his head, then coming before them once again.

"Have you truly thought of what you are asking of me, Lord Legolas?" he asked sternly.

"I have, Théoden King," Legolas said, looking at Éowyn and smiling. "It is my heart's true wish, and has been so since my arrival at Edoras."

"And you, Shieldmaiden," Théoden switched his frown from Legolas to Éowyn. "Do you understand what this will mean?"

"Aye, my King," Éowyn met his gaze with a strong stare of her own, holding her head high. "I accept my Lord's pledge willingly and happily."

The King's gaze was serious and pensive, but he could not maintain the façade for very long. His face broke into a smile and he took Éowyn's hands in his.

"Master Elf, you must have inherited Master Gimli's Dwarven eye for precious stones, for you are asking me for the most priceless jewel in all the Mark," the King said, keeping his eyes on Éowyn. "While I am not familiar with any union of Elf and woman of Rohan in my time, as I have said to Lord Aragorn, we do not know what the future holds and War has a way of making past traditions seem rather unimportant. If, as you say, you value my niece's happiness above all else, then I am pleased, for all I wish is for Éowyn to be happy. My blessing is granted for Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm to court my niece, Éowyn, daughter of Eomund. Given the circumstances, there will be no wedding until the Dark Lord is defeated, but I will allow thee to pledge thyselves to each other, and when we draw swords together in final victory, Lord Legolas, I look forward to escorting thee back to Edoras to fulfil thy promise."

Éowyn hugged Théoden in thanks. Legolas bowed reverently and Aragorn smiled, slapping his friend on the back. The King dismissed them. He was tired and he had his own consorts waiting to attend to him in celebration of the grand victory. They left the Keep, Aragorn taking his leave of the happy couple.

Éomer smiled and gave his blessing upon hearing the news, hugging his sister warmly. Thousands of questions swirled in his mind at the mention of their union. However, he could not deny that Legolas had brought his sister a happiness he had not seen for some time, and he shared Théoden's view that life as they knew it was changing all around them, and it gave an understandable desire for all to enjoy themselves when they could. He could not deny his sister this opportunity, as brief as it may end up being, for a happiness he never thought she would have even mere months ago.

As Legolas escorted Éowyn to her chamber, she held on to him tightly. They were now pledged to each other. She was promised to an Elven Prince. She smiled at the impossibility of it all, and how utterly perfect it seemed.

"My Lord," she smiled at him. "Is it too much to expect the Valar to approve of our bond?"

"I do not know, my love. It is so soon, and all of this is so new to me. But I will say that for the first time since our arrival at Helm's Deep, the stars are shining on us."

She looked up and marvelled. It was true. The shroud of cloud cover and darkness, that had surely been sent by Saruman, was lifted and the bright stars that Legolas had taught her about the first night they had spoken at Edoras were twinkling above them.

"It is beautiful, my Lord. Will you spend the night with me? Now that we have the King's approval and that of my brother, there is no reason for you not to claim what is rightfully yours as my betrothed." Her look was mischievous and he was warmed by it.

Legolas smiled. "Éowyn, I think we can do better than thy temporary chambers at Helm's Deep. I will lie with you, as I have dreamed of doing, but we will save the true celebration of our love until we at least return to Meduseld. It is a moment that is truly special, Éowyn, and it deserves a palace, not a makeshift garrison. Forgive me, but I would prefer being with you…erm…in thy royal chamber."

Éowyn gasped as a rather vivid image entered her mind. She squeezed his arm playfully and laughed.  
>"Where has the stern Shieldmaiden of Rohan gone to?" he teased. "Where is the fierce warrior that could not be tamed by any man?"<p>

"No man has tamed her, my Lord. She has been thoroughly seduced by a handsome Elven Prince," Éowyn answered. "I am still a Shieldmaiden, and I will still fight to the death for my people. But I am yours now, my Lord. I am yours to command, body and soul."

"Nay, White Lady," Legolas smiled at her warmly. "I seek not to command thee, only to love thee, as best as I can."

They arrived at her chamber and Legolas waited at the doorway, expecting her maids to attend to her. Éowyn smiled and beckoned him inside with a seductive motion of her hand.

"I have dismissed my maids, my Lord. I told them I would not need them this evening before I rode out to find you."

Legolas smiled and came to her. They were soon disrobed and lying in her bed together, her body pressed against his, kissing tenderly as they stared at each other, barely able to believe all that had passed between them since the previous night.

"My Lord," Éowyn smiled. "I have loved thee for longer than I realized. You have lifted a veil from my eyes and my heart. Too long was I under Wormtongue's horrid stare. Too long did I despair that I would not know happiness. You changed all of that, Legolas. I knew I desired thee when we kissed in the Caves. But now that I feel thy love for me, I know that what I feel for thee is far beyond desire."

Legolas smiled against her skin and gently pushed her on to her back. He took his time, savouring her taste and exploring her body. He wanted to teach her what gave her pleasure, and how to enjoy it. She was somewhat embarrassed that he was giving her so much attention, when it was his pleasure that she craved. Her thoughts left her as the exquisite feel of his lips and tongue had her whimpering underneath him. He was gentle and loving, but at the same time demanding and greedy, which thrilled her to the core. He took her to the brink, showing her the precise spots that caused her to unravel. He held her in his warm embrace as she recovered from her release.

"Éowyn," Legolas whispered. "Sleep, my love."

He pulled the furs up to cover them. The sounds of celebration continued outside, the Rohirrim toasting to their Gods and ancestors and revelling in their grand victory.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked quietly.

"Always, Éowyn," Legolas said, kissing her forehead.

"My maids have actually said I've been much happier as of late," she laughed. "They attributed it to the King returning to health, but there are of course always rumours, particularly with us spending so much time together. And you did kiss me in front of most of the women and children, my Lord."

"That I did," Legolas smiled at the happy memory. "Éowyn I feel as if I am in a dream. I can scarcely believe that you would let me be here, to be with you like this."

"Legolas," she smiled at him. "Is it truly so hard to believe that I would love you as I do?"

"I- I was so afraid, Éowyn. I did not know how to approach you, to show you my feelings. I just assumed you would not want me, that a woman as regal and beautiful and incredible as you could never love an Elf."

"My Lord! I am sorry if my hard countenance scared thee, Legolas. I had become so used to taking care of others, first my uncle, then my people, I never thought to think of my own desires or happiness. I had written them off years ago. Being cold and showing no emotion was easier, if I did not allow myself to feel anything then I could never be hurt."

"And then?"

"And then you came into my life," she turned and kissed him. "You gave me hope, and the strength to lift the darkness from my mind and heart. I- I never believed that I could love an Elf, or that an Elven Prince could ever love me, for I am but a mortal woman. But I am getting used to being very pleasantly surprised by all manner of things since you arrived, Legolas."

They kissed again, and Éowyn fell asleep, resting her head against his chest. Legolas watched her sleep, looking up beyond the wall and out her window at the starlit sky. He smiled as he felt her warmth breath on his skin.

* * *

><p>The next morning came and the Rohirrim spent most of it recovering from the previous night. A proper garrison was set up, to man the fortress once they had left for Edoras and to oversee the repairs by the Men of Dunland.<p>

There was a commotion as they all took their breakfast with the King. Gamling advised the King that something had happened during the night. They all went out from the Keep to the battlements and gazed out onto the field below. Legolas' Elven sight captured all of it first, but the rest of them still looked on in awe.

The forest that had grown during the battle had disappeared. The fields of Rohan that long fed into Helm's Deep were once again clear to them. What was stranger still was a large earthenworks tomb had been built overnight where the pile of Uruk-hai bodies had been left by the Rohirrim. It resembled a hill, but with no grass.

"The trees would not abide the Orcs, even in death," Legolas said.

"Let that be a warning to all who would seek to invade the Mark," Théoden said solemnly. He then went back into the Keep and they dispersed to their own tasks. There would be services for their own dead when they returned to the capital.

As everyone was wrapped up in tasks to prepare for departure in three days' time, few people paid attention to the Lady Éowyn and her constant presence at the side of the Elven Prince Legolas. He went with her to the healing rooms to oversee the treatment of the injured with Aragorn. In a private moment, they told Gimli of their pledge to each other and the Dwarf almost announced their secret to the entire host in his joy. Éowyn had to stifle some of her memories of the previous night so she could focus on her tasks, and eventually Legolas left her so he could discuss strategy with the King and Gandalf, so as to give her one less distraction.

There were carts to repair and weapons and armour to take stock of before the Rohirrim could leave Helm's Deep. Gandalf discussed with Aragorn that they should consider riding to Orthanc. With Saruman's host defeated, and the Ents marching upon the Tower, Gandalf was eager to see whether the evil wizard had indeed a Palantir seeing stone in his possession, as Gandalf suspected. Legolas was more eager to return to Edoras in light of this news. He knew once Gandalf and Aragorn decided on a path forward, he would have little time to spend with Éowyn.

* * *

><p>As they all gathered that evening for dinner, Legolas noticed that Éowyn had not come to dinner. Frowning, he approached one of her maids.<p>

"The White Lady has not come down for the evening meal," Legolas said politely.

"Nay, Master Elf, erm, my Lord Legolas," the maid answered. "Milady was resting when we last attended to her."

Legolas nodded to them politely, then went back to the head table.

"My King," Legolas bowed. "It seems that thy niece is too tired to eat with us after her labours of this day. With thy permission, I would go to her."

"Aye, Lord Legolas," Théoden smirked. "Bring food to Éowyn. Ensure that she is rested, for we shall be riding out shortly."

With the King's permission, Legolas excused himself. He got fruit, bread, cheese and wine from the kitchen and brought a tray to Éowyn's chamber. She was lying in bed when he arrived. Her blonde tresses were splayed on the pillow. He sat down and stroked her cheek. She opened her eyes drowsily.

"Mmm. My Lord, forgive me. I only wanted to rest to regain my energy before seeing you at dinner. It appears I have slept through it."

"Hush, my Lady. It is all right. I have brought you some food."

She sat up slightly and he fed the fruit to her. She laughed as he deliberately splashed some of the juice on to her lips and kissed her. Once she had finished the tray, Legolas moved to lie next to her. She sat up on her knees in bed and put her hands on his chest.

"Please. Allow me, my Lord."

She reached up and undid his tunic and armour, placing them off to the side. She then unlaced his leggings and he stepped out of them, followed by his boots. She marvelled at his naked form as he came to bed, pulling the furs around them.

He stroked her hair as she slept and he stared down at her beautiful face. This mortal woman had entranced him, despite his fears regarding what may befall them if they were to bind themselves to each other. But she had been right. He could die within days, in some far off land while carrying out his pledge to Aragorn and the Fellowship. Nothing was promised to him. To see the Undying Lands was not a birthright for the Eldar, and there was no guarantee that the Valar intended for him to live out his years among his kin. Éowyn still had many years of her life left to her, and if they lived them out together, he could abide any doom.

* * *

><p>Éowyn rose the next day to the light kisses of Legolas across her lips and cheek. He gave her a beautiful yellow flower as he rose to leave. She kissed him softly before he left, her heart clenching slightly as his presence was gone from her bed. Her maids came into her chamber, laughing to themselves and blushing.<p>

"What spell is this that causes all of you to laugh and snicker like thieves?" Éowyn smiled.

"Milady, beg pardon," her maid bowed. "It's just that Lord Legolas summoned us and bid that we come attend to thee."

Éowyn laughed along with them, covering her face in amusement. By the time she returned to the healing rooms and began tending to the wounded, she was back to her serious countenance. The King wanted them to be on their way to Edoras within the next day and she had to make preparations to transport those who were fit to travel.

Legolas met with Gimli and Aragorn in the Keep. Gandalf wanted to ride to Isengard, and he expected the Fellowship to accompany him. Aragorn quietly assured Legolas that they would return to Edoras after they reunited with Merry and Pippin. They knew that Sauron would turn his gaze to Minas Tirith and the Rohirrim would have to muster to come to the aid of Gondor. Gandalf told them to make ready and that they would ride to Isengard the next day once the Rohirrim left for Edoras.

* * *

><p>They took a light dinner that evening with the King and his inner circle before Aragorn and Gimli went to check on their provisions for the journey to Isengard. Éowyn took Legolas' arm and they left the Keep, walking the battlements in peace. He asked her how the injured would be tended back at Edoras and she explained how the healing rooms were divided and the various customs that the Rohirrim would follow to honour their dead and recover from the battle. She did not know if the King would ride in support of Gondor if the call came. She confided to Legolas that Gondor had not responded when the Westfold villages of Rohan were overrun by Orcs. The relations between Théoden and the Steward of Gondor, Denethor, were strained as a result. Legolas had seen the King's wrath for himself and saw his point of view. However, it was a certainty that Sauron would send a formidable host against Minas Tirith, and by not standing against him there, Men would be powerless to stop him at Edoras. For Théoden not to honour the Oath of Eorl was unfathomable. They did not speak more about the possibility.<p>

They stood at the battlement, Legolas wrapping both of them in his long cloak, and watching the stars overhead. As they turned to head back to her chamber, Legolas opened her hand and placed the green leaf brooch of Lórien in her palm.

"My Lord, it's beautiful," she smiled.

"You are beautiful, my Lady. The brooch of Lórien will give you peace while I am gone. It will also hold the promise of my return."

"I'll wear it always, thinking of when I'll be back in thy arms again."

"Legolas," she whispered.

"Yes, Éowyn?"

"It is not in my nature to speak words of emotion, even when I wish to, and even though you deserve to hear them. I am the White Lady, and I must be fierce and strong for my people. All must not see me as a mere woman, but as a regent, swayed not by sentiment, and driven only by the glory of Rohan. In private, my Lord, in these quiet moments where only you are permitted to see me, I am different. I am thy betrothed. Please believe me when I tell thee that I have never been happier in all my life, and I love you with all my heart, Legolas."

"_Éowyn nin_," Legolas smiled, kissing her softly. "What you feel, my Lady, be assured that we are the same."


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously:**

They stood at the battlement, Legolas wrapping both of them in his long cloak, and watching the stars overhead. As they turned to head back to her chamber, Legolas opened her hand and placed the green leaf brooch of Lórien in her palm.

"My Lord, it's beautiful," she smiled.

"You are beautiful, my Lady. The brooch of Lórien will give you peace while I am gone. It will also hold the promise of my return."

"I'll wear it always, thinking of when I'll be back in thy arms again."

"Legolas," she whispered.

"Yes, Éowyn?"

"It is not in my nature to speak words of emotion, even when I wish to, and even though you deserve to hear them. I am the White Lady, and I must be fierce and strong for my people. All must not see me as a mere woman, but as a regent, swayed not by sentiment, and driven only by the glory of Rohan. In private, my Lord, in these quiet moments where only you are permitted to see me, I am different. I am thy betrothed. Please believe me when I tell thee that I have never been happier in all my life, and I love you with all my heart, Legolas."

"_Éowyn nin_," Legolas smiled, kissing her softly. "What you feel, my Lady, be assured that we are the same."

**Chapter 4:**

**Orthanc, Isengard, Third Age, Gwaeron, 3019**

They found Orthanc in good hands indeed. The great ironworks of Saruman had been taken down. The Ents had flooded the large fires in the pits below and the machine of War that had been wrought now stood silent and smoking. Legolas saw it first. He calmly met Gandalf's gaze and nodded in the general direction, not wanting to raise any suspicion. The Palantir were known to Elvenkind, but in the wrong hands they could be extremely dangerous. Saruman himself had fallen victim to Sauron through it, and Legolas would not touch it. Gandalf gathered it up in his cloak, and they continued to rummage about the site.

"Laddy, what are these?" Gimli threw a set of armour at Legolas. He studied the pieces. Ancient runes were written on the face of the mithril, with delicate chain links sewn underneath.

"They're bracers, of Elven design, but I have not seen a pair crafted in such a style in many years."

"They may have been the spoils of capture. The Orcs would have brought them here," Aragorn commented.

"They're much too small for any of us," Gimli huffed.

"I think I know who could put them to use." Legolas put them into his pack and continued on.

Amid the foodstuffs and weapons that they found, there were various chests of gold and jewels. Legolas frowned at the thought of entire villages, clans and families destroyed by the Uruk-Hai, their life's possessions brought back to Orthanc to be melted into liquid metal to arm the next legion of Orcs. He gathered what arrows he could, finding many of Gondorian and Elven make, which he much preferred to the black darts of the Orcs he had been forced to scavenge.

"We should bring some of this to Rohan. They may belong to the villages of the Westfold that fell."

"Here, Legolas," Aragorn handed him an intricate bracelet, made of interconnecting bands of silver with large green stones embedded all around it.

"It's jade," Gimli commented. "A rare jewel. Found mostly around the Misty Mountains."

"The silver is likely from the veins of the mountains, and the jade is green like the leaves of Lórien. A very suitable token, wouldn't you say?" Aragorn smiled and winked at Gimli knowingly as Legolas turned away.

Legolas approached Gandalf as he finished talking to Treebeard. Legolas did not think he would ever get used to seeing actual trees walking around and speaking. He presented the bracers and jewelled bracelet to Gandalf. The wizard ran his staff over them and smiled at Legolas.

"They are not enchanted by any dark magic, my boy. The bracers are interesting. The runes are older than I would have thought. This tree represents the Dúnedain, and this leaf is for the Elves of Lindon, who dwelt in Eriador. These are puzzling. They date back to before the fall of Angmar."

Legolas nodded and put the items away. Before he turned, he regarded Gandalf thoughtfully.

"Gandalf, do you think I am being foolish? Will the Valar punish me for my choice?"

"Oh my boy," Gandalf smiled. "I do not believe the Valar are concerned with thy choice, at least not that I have seen. How it all plays out in the future no one can know, but there are worse things in this world than the love of one creature for another."

Legolas nodded and left the White Wizard, somewhat embarrassed, but grateful as well.

He returned to the gatehouse and the Hobbits were organizing their supplies with Gimli, preparing for the ride back to the Riddermark. Legolas was already prepared to leave. He was glad they had not encountered any more Orcs in Isengard, and he was eager to return to Edoras.

He looked up and realized Aragorn was looking at him with a peculiar expression. After several moments, he understood that his friend was getting ready to tease him.

"What? You're the one who said I should take pleasure when I can."

Aragorn laughed. "Oh, I certainly approve, Legolas. I just did not realize that you are so fixated on trying to be like me that you would even pursue a mortal relationship in thy quest."

Legolas huffed and Aragorn laughed again. They both became serious as Aragorn waited patiently for Legolas to speak his mind. They had not spoken in private for some time and there was much to discuss.

"Do you think me naïve or only childish? Expecting a Princess of Rohan to love me?"

Aragron smiled. "If you are naïve at all, it does you credit. A lesser man would have conjured any number of reasons to not pursue such a prize."

"I have debated it, certainly," Legolas said ruefully.

"_Mellon nin_," Aragorn replied. "Look around you. Death comes for us, Legolas. It comes in the pits below, from the Uruk-hai hordes that were born here, from this blade, or that bow, or that axe. Immortality does not imply invincibility. So, if you are concerned about the Doom of Men, then know this. Éowyn will have fourscore or more years of her life left to live, if the Valar wish it. Would you rather not spend any of that time with her, when we both know you have spent centuries of thy life not having known a love as powerful? Think of it! You have possibly known more joy in the past weeks than in the last 1,000 years of thy life, _mellon nin_."

Legolas smiled and nodded. "You will be a wise ruler someday if you weren't so stubborn."

"And you will be a fine King as well, that is if you don't spend thy days as the consort of the Princess of Rohan."

"You mortal pest!" Legolas grappled with Aragorn and they both laughed.

**Meduseld, Edoras, Rohan, Third Age, Gwaeron, 3019**

"An Elf…"

Éowyn turned and looked at Éomer. He had caught up to her as she walked the promontory around the Golden Hall. She smiled at him.

"An Elf, what?" she asked.

"An Elf," he shook his head. "Is thy betrothed. Never did I imagine such a thing."

"And what did you imagine?" she teased. "That I would pledge myself to an Earl, or a Baron, or a Royal from Gondor or Dol Amroth? Did you think me incapable of choosing my own husband, and that I would merely wait and be told who I would marry?"

While her tone remained light, Éomer could detect the bitter feelings buried beneath. He sighed and returned her knowing smile.

"Nay, sister. I know how such a duty would vex thee. I only am surprised by thy choice. Make no mistake, Lord Legolas is a fierce warrior, and he has convinced me of his prowess and defeated the doubts that I once held of the Eldar. But he is Elfkind, Éowyn. I suppose I did not think you would find him…"

"Find him what?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Harumph…attractive," Éomer said quietly.

Éowyn looked at him and rolled her eyes, a gesture that she reserved only for him.

"Brother, we shall not speak of such matters. It is not proper for any man to ask of my feelings, even thee. I will admit, however, that upon his arrival at Edoras, I did not view Legolas as a suitor. How could I? He is an Elven Prince, and little do we know of their ways. But we have shared so much in such a brief time, I feel I know him better than some Men who I have known all my life. Our bond, which began with the courtesy of Court, and grew to friendship and counsel as he allowed me to know him, was tested by battle at Helm's Deep and shall be further tested in the days ahead. It is love now, brother; a love I have never felt before. I do not pretend to believe our journey together shall be easy, but it shall be joyous. I am convinced of that."

Éomer smiled as they continued walking in silence. Éowyn would stare out over the City walls and look to the far road, watching for any sign of riders returning to the Capital.

* * *

><p>The ride back to Edoras was brisk. The Ents were watching Orthanc, and there would be strict orders for the Rohirrim to recover what they could from the site, but to not venture anywhere near the dark Tower. Aragorn took Halsufel into a gallop when he saw the Golden Hall in the distance. He knew Legolas was eager to return, and he did not want to raise Gimli's ire when he knew his friend would break Arod into a gallop.<p>

Éowyn stood on the stone stairs of Meduseld. She had scanned the road each day, waiting for a sign of her Lord's return. She knew it was a few days' ride to Isengard, and she did not know if he would find battle there. She had been very busy upon her return to Edoras. They had arranged for the wounded to be tended and there had been burials, far too many, for the victorious dead. She found she was full of energy, and she had needed it. Even though the Rohirrim had survived, she could see the despair in her people's eyes. They had never encountered such a force as the Orcs. She could see her people's resolve faltering. She wondered herself, when would they be called to War once again?

She played with the leaf brooch that was pinned to her dress. She wore it each day, and even her maids were whispering about it. She had been claimed by an Elven Prince they gossiped. She could only smile at the rumours. How things had changed for her in such a short time.

When Théodred died, she had almost lost all hope. Only Éomer's firm resolve had steadied her in those days. Wormtongue's taunts and lustful glances had become almost unbearable, and she had found herself hoping almost that War would come to Edoras, so she could take up her sword and charge forward to a death of her choosing. Now, they had resisted against all odds at Helm's Deep and the threat of Orcs was far on the horizon. There would still be War and there would be battles to fight and loved ones in danger to agonize over. But there was something else for Éowyn now; something precious yet strong, new yet familiar, delicate yet all encompassing. She had hope.

She saw them as a blur at first, and she had to look for a long moment to confirm that there was gathering dust on the road, and four horses. Shadowfax was clear to anyone's gaze, his bright flanks seeming to shine in the sun as he bore down on Edoras. She smiled. Legolas had come back.

They were greeted by the King and Éowyn had to restrain herself when Legolas climbed the stairs to the Golden Hall. She only smiled demurely and nodded towards him as he acknowledged her, before she followed him dutifully inside.

The Halflings were introduced, and she could scarcely believe the adventures they had seen. Gandalf then said he would be riding to Gondor, and he believed War would come there shortly. Théoden was still bitter over the lack of aid that Denethor had given the Westfold and he wondered aloud whether Rohan would be able to answer any call. Gandalf admonished him, and urged him to think on his warning over night. Reluctantly, Théoden agreed.

Éowyn did not know how much time they had between now and the next attack. She prayed it would not be against Edoras, but if Minas Tirith was hit by a great host, then what safety would Rohan have?

They ate lightly. She sat next to the King and her brother, Legolas eating with his companions. The conversation was light, but he every so often stole a glance at her, and she had to look away to avoid being caught in his gaze. He did notice her frown when it was revealed that Saruman and Wormtongue had escaped from Orthanc. When the meal was ended she excused herself and went to check on the wounded, giving her instructions before leaving the healing rooms and walking through the torchlit streets back up to Meduseld.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she saw him, standing in his usual spot, looking up at the stars. She came up to him and he opened his cloak, welcoming her into his embrace. She clung to him before finding his lips and kissing him warmly.

"My Lord, I have missed you," she whispered.

"And I have missed you, Lady Éowyn."

He told her about the destruction at Isengard and she was glad to hear it. Saruman had caused so much pain, it was small comfort to know that his fortress had been taken apart. She knew it did not mean the end of Orcs in Rohan, but she was hopeful that they had at least turned away the great host of Isengard and that the White Hand would not be seen again.

Detecting what was left unsaid, Legolas pulled her closer. "They will not come back to Edoras, my Lady. Who knows where they are now, but they would not dare tread across the Mark again."

Éowyn nodded. She did not want to think of Wormtongue or his Master. She was glad to have Legolas back and be in his arms once again. Whatever enemies were at the gates of Rohan could wait.

"I have been looking forward to thy return," she said quietly, daring to glance up at him.

"Have you?" He smiled mischievously.

"Aye. I…I was afraid that without you here next to me, the spell I was under would diminish and my love for you would prove false."

Legolas watched her carefully. Her head was bowed and he lifted her chin so they could look upon each other again.

"Éowyn, if you are having regrets, do not be ashamed. No one could blame you for seeking comfort during such a difficult time. I will not hold you to any promise you have made if you do not wish to-"

She quieted him by reaching up and kissing him hard, her hand holding his face and her tongue grazing his teeth. When she pulled back, she smiled wide at his astonished expression.

"I was afraid when you left, my Lord, but I have been overjoyed to find that I thought of you each day. I missed our walks, our long conversations, I missed the feel of your hands upon me, the pleasures you have taught me," she blushed before smiling at him again. "I have missed you, Legolas, and that is how I know that my love for thee is real."

Legolas kissed her and held her tight in his embrace.

"Éowyn, I was afraid also. I was afraid that I would lose you, that you would awaken from this dream we have lived together and forget about me."

"Nay, Legolas," she said, kissing his neck. "I love you with all of my heart. We are pledged to each other now, my Lord. I am afraid that you are stuck with me."

Legolas laughed and held her close. His heart was light and he felt a joy he had not felt for thousands of years it seemed.

"And what about thee, Legolas?" she whispered. "Do you still desire me now that we have been apart? Or has time and distance caused the novelty of loving a mortal woman to wear off?"

Legolas smiled widely at her, gently stroking her back as he saw the nervousness in her eyes.

"Elves choose one mate for all eternity, Éowyn," he said. "There is no novelty to my love for thee. As each day passes, so does my love grow for thee, White Lady. The time apart has done nothing but cause me to yearn for the sight of thy face, the song of thy voice, and the caress of thy touch."

Éowyn beamed as he kissed her. Her fears disappeared as she embraced him.

"Legolas, you told me that we would lie together when we returned to Edoras."

"I did say that. And now that we are here?"

She blushed. She did not know what about her Elven Prince made her so bold, but she knew what he wanted to hear, and she shook herself. It was not proper for a Lady to speak in such a manner, but she found herself not wanting to behave very ladylike when they were alone.

"Now that we are here, I very much want to love you…properly," she whispered, blushing, but holding his gaze.

Legolas smiled. "Lady Éowyn," he whispered. "You have enchanted me. What spell have you cast which makes me yearn for thy touch at all hours?"

She blushed again and looked down, before looking back at him lovingly. "I cast no spell, my Lord. It is you who have bewitched me body and soul. Come."

She led him through the halls of Meduseld and to her chamber. Her maids had been dismissed and a fire burned in the hearth. Her bed was covered in thick furs and her sword was hung by the bedpost.

Legolas held her sword in his hand. "Always prepared, Shieldmaiden?"

Éowyn smiled at him. "I have never had anyone in my chamber before that would require me to use my sword. Indeed, no man has ever set foot here."

"I am honoured, my Lady."

Éowyn smiled at him. Her breath caught as he removed his cloak and his armour, placing them by the fire with his bow and weapons. He sat down in a chair by the fire and began to remove his boots. She smiled and kneeled before him, stilling his hand and taking up the work with her fingers. She deftly removed his boots and set them aside, then pushed his tunic and shirt over his broad shoulders. She kissed his chest and moved her fingers to the laces of his leggings. He caught her hands and brought her up, kissing her tenderly.

"Wait, Éowyn. I have something for you first."

She looked at him curiously, sitting on his lap as he reached over into his pack.

He placed the bracers in her hands and she looked at them in wonder. They were different from any other armour she had ever seen, even from the plate mail she had seen in Gondor. She placed one along her forearm, and it seemed to form itself upon her, strong yet flexible. They were obviously Elven, but she could not understand how they fit her so well.

"My Lord, they are wonderful. Thank you."

"Armour fit for a Shieldmaiden. I have seen what happens when men try to dissuade you from battle, Éowyn. I admit I understand how those who love you would feel the compulsion to protect you, to keep you safe. But I know that thy spirit is too strong and restless for that. I hope you never need to use them, but if you do, I will be more at ease knowing you are protected."

"Thank you, Legolas," she said quietly, kissing his hand. Éowyn smiled happily. She had spent most of her life constantly feeling the need to prove herself, to her father first, then Éomer, Théodred, even Théoden. Now, this Elven Prince, who was a fierce warrior in his own right, and who had known her for only mere weeks, was choosing to allow her to be _herself_, and supporting her will to fight.

Legolas held her arm close to him and pointed to the runes on the bracers. "I do not know what these mean, they are ancient signs, from a long ago time. What Mithrandir tells me is that they are symbols of a long ago alliance between Elves and Men."

Éowyn smiled at his meaning. She set the bracers down on the table next to the chair. She did not expect more but she gasped as he brought out the bracelet.

"We found this among the spoils of War at Isengard. Gandalf assures me it is not enchanted by any dark magic. Gimli says the jewels are jade, Aragorn called them green like the leaves of Lórien. I give this to you, as a symbol of my love, and of my promise that I will return to you once the Dark Lord is defeated and we can be together."

He slid the bracelet around her thin wrist and it fit perfectly. Éowyn raised her arm, looking at the reflection of the firelight in the green jewels. They instantly reminded her of him, the green of his cloak and armour and the silver of light as it played off of his hair and bow. It was perfect.

"Thank you, my Lord. These gifts are so generous. I have nothing to give to thee in return."

"Of course you do, Éowyn. Thy love is worth far more than any token or piece of armour."

Éowyn smiled, sitting in his lap. She could feel his hard body pressed underneath her and she shifted slightly, her arousal rising at their closeness.

"I love you, Legolas. You are right. I do yearn for battle and for glory, to win renown and the right to fight as any man of Rohan is given. But now I find that I cannot wait for this wretched War to be done with, so you can return and claim me as thy wife forever."

They kissed, and she held his face in her hands as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. Legolas marvelled at her aggressiveness and a part of him wondered if they should wait. He had not resolved in his mind if it was fair to make love to her and then ride off to War. As she nipped at his lips and licked his throat, he was finding it very difficult to focus on rational thought.

"Wait, Éowyn," Legolas called. "My love, you have given me such pleasure, such bliss, but this is very serious now. It is said that when the essence of two Elven lovers blend, it is a joining that lasts forever. You have my heart, Éowyn, but you must understand what it is you are about to do. There is no turning back from this, my Lady, no reprieve. Regardless of what our fates become, we will be linked now forever."

She looked back at him and smiled genuinely, her face flushing slightly at the weight of the moment.

"My Lord, this is what I choose. This is what I want. You are what I want. If all I am to have for the rest of my life is this night with thee, then it will have been a life well fulfilled."

"But my love, think of thy people, think of thy station," Legolas said softly, tears coming to his eyes.

She smiled at him. Even now, on the verge of him being her first lover, he was trying to be so noble and gallant.

"Legolas," she said softly. "What did you do when you touched my cheek outside of Meduseld that night weeks ago?"

Legolas' eyes widened. "Of what do you speak?"

"You remember," she said firmly. "I told you of my despair in a moment of weakness, and you looked at me curiously, then you touched my face."

Legolas closed his eyes, then opened them to her. "Yes, I remember."

"You told me to have hope. Up until then I had been…haunted, at night. I had nightmares, heard whispers and saw shadows. They seemed to follow me, sometimes in my waking hours."

Legolas swallowed.

"That night, after you touched my face, I stopped having nightmares. I stopped hearing whispers. I stopped seeing shadows. Everything dark that I felt for years, it all stopped."

Legolas nodded.

"What did you do to me?"

"Nothing, Éowyn. I…I saw the darkness within thee, Éowyn. I wanted to banish it from thy soul, to help thee if I could. When I touched you, I tried to show thee hope by showing thy mind all that was still good in the world, and all that you still had to fight for, to live for."

Éowyn smiled genuinely at him. "You showed me thy love for me, didn't you Legolas?"

"I…aye, my mind tried to reach out to thy mind. Not to control, or bewitch, but to speak as equals. It is something that Elves can do with other Elves they are very close with, but I did not think that…"

"I felt it, my Lord," Éowyn nodded happily. "I was scared and did not realize it at the time, but I felt it, I felt you. I felt warmth, and safety, and hope, and love all in that moment. That is what stopped the darkness from overpowering me. It was you. It was you all along."

"My Lord," Éowyn continued. "Nothing is promised to either of us. War is upon us, my love. You could have died defending Helm's Deep. That Uruk-hai would have killed me if not for thee. Our existence is tenuous, is it not, Legolas? Nay, I will not turn away from this, from us. I will not deny my desire for thee to play politics or save myself for a man who I could never love as I love thee. I am yours, Legolas. I will complete our union and we will be happy, for as long as the Valar will allow, and that is all that matters."

"Take me, my Lord, please," she said, her breath hot against his face. "Make me yours."

She reached down and undid the ties of her dress. She pulled the straps down her arms and bared her chest to him. Legolas smiled at her. Her skin was smooth and soft. He kissed her neck and collarbone, drawing a moan from her lips. He moved her off of his lap and to her feet, kneeling before her as he got out of the chair. He kissed her cleavage and moved his hands to her hips, pushing her dress down her legs to pool at her feet. He kissed her stomach and her side, before she yelped in surprise and delight as he scooped her up in his arms.

Legolas carried her naked form to the bed, laying her down among the furs. Her hair fell across the pillows, her body opening to him as he stood before her. Her full breasts rose and fell as her breathing quickened, and her skin flushed as he gazed upon her.

With a practiced ease and a smile, Legolas pulled at the strings of his leggings. As the smooth leather fell away from him, he stepped forward, his body as bare as Éowyn's. She gasped at the utter beauty of him, his muscles taut and hard, his skin smooth and unblemished. She dared to cast her gaze downward and she smiled. She was mesmerized as he came forward and knelt at her side, his hand reaching out and stroking along her thigh, causing her to gasp again and look up at his smiling face.

"Lady Éowyn," he whispered, before leaning forward and brushing his lips against hers, their mouths touching tenderly before she boldly pushed her tongue forward and delighted in feeling him reciprocate.

His hand at her thigh became more insistent, and he lifted her leg, moving himself over her as she groaned into his mouth. He lifted up and paused above her, their eyes locked on each other, their bodies tensing as heat washed through them.

"Do I please you, my Lord?"

"Very much," he whispered.

Legolas leaned forward, his lips brushing against her neck, moving down across her collarbone, planting delicate kisses. His hands moved from her thighs up her sides, pressing firmly against her skin, which was warm and pliant against his palms. His hands came to rest on her breasts as his mouth found her soft flesh. He kissed her nipple lightly, before he opened his mouth and sucked firmly, his hands squeezing and teasing her.

She moaned, her arms splaying to her sides and her back arching as she pushed herself towards him. He kissed soothingly down her stomach. She spread her legs wantonly as he reached her core, his smile now seeming more wicked and lustful as he looked up at her.

His touch was insistent and demanding, and she bucked against him, crying out and moaning over and over as he ravished her. She felt her release begin in her stomach, spreading across her and rising from within. Her heart beat faster and she could feel the rush in her ears and across all of her senses. Éowyn forced her eyes open and saw the image of his blonde head between her thighs, his tongue caressing her firmly and insistently. Their eyes locked as she gasped for breath, hovering on the edge of her release. She shut her eyes tight and turned her head, her lips releasing a moan as pleasure she had only recently discovered crashed through her.

Legolas kissed up her body, covering her with his own. Éowyn opened her eyes and reached for him. Arms and legs tangled, skin rubbed delightfully against skin. Their hearts beat faster as they each reached the precipice of their first time as lovers.

"I am yours for eternity, Éowyn."

His tone was low and seductive, and her mind was spinning. She swallowed and her hands gripped at the furs beneath her.

He eased himself forward and she gasped at the initial contact between them. He rested his arms at her sides, bringing his face down to hers. She brought her hands up and rested them against his broad chest, his skin warm at her touch. She lost herself in his blue eyes.

Legolas stilled inside of her, allowing Éowyn to adjust. She gasped several times, clutching at his arms. She lifted her legs, pushing her thighs around him and he began to thrust into her. Years of training and riding horses had made her slightly more flexible than most maidens, but his size still sent shocks through her body as she felt him opening her. The intense pleasure of having him fill her overtook any thought of pain and she seized. Her hands moved to his shoulders, holding on to him, her eyes never leaving his.

Her voice was breathless as he began moving against her, his hips moving faster as she moaned to him. He reached forward and captured her mouth, his lips soft and loving, in contrast to the urgent thrusts of his hips into her. He released her mouth to allow her to gulp in air as his movements grew more desperate. Her release was building once more, stronger and more urgent than her first. Her eyes widened as her moans tried to communicate her need to him without words.

Legolas groaned and called her name as he pushed into her one final time. He saw her come apart before him and he finally let go, spilling into her. His arms tensed as he braced himself, holding his weight off of her as his hips pushed hard against hers. When he was finally spent, he moved his one hand to her thigh, pulling her with him as he fell down to his side, careful to bring her into the fit of his body while still keeping his weight off of her. He swept one arm around her and ran his fingers along her slick back, calling to her softly in Elvish as she shook in his arms.

Éowyn's breathing calmed eventually and she kissed his chest as her head rested against him. She finally raised her head and met his gaze. Her eyes were teary and she smiled at him.

"For eternity," she whispered.

Legolas kissed her, then stroked her back and hair as her breathing slowed and she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>Éowyn woke as she felt Legolas slide back next to her. The room was dark, night having fully swept over Rohan. The fire was freshly tended and she smiled at his thoughtfulness. She knew Legolas did not feel the cold as she did and had no reason to renew the flames.<p>

"A Prince, and a scullery maid," Éowyn smiled, her lids half shut.

"If you ever tire of me, you can at least keep me around for household duties," Legolas teased.

"Never," Éowyn grinned, curling herself closer against his body.

"My love, I cannot explain it but I have never felt so much…joy."

"I feel it too, Éowyn. I know you will think me foolish, but I feel as though I have been waiting my entire life to find thee. And now that you are mine, it is as if…"

"As if thy eyes have opened for the first time," she answered.

"Yes. Exactly."

"Legolas, do you think it strange that we have found each other, found this love with such dark days all around us?"

"Nay, Éowyn," Legolas smiled at her. "I think the timing could not have been more perfect."

Although making love to Legolas had invigorated her, she found herself falling asleep rather easily. His voice was soothing and pleasant in her ears and as he stroked her back, she sighed happily. Éowyn would never have imagined sleeping naked before, but she would not have imagined many things before Legolas came into her life. He pulled the furs around them and held her close as she drifted off once again.

* * *

><p>Éowyn slowly opened her eyes. She could tell it was not yet dawn as the last darkness of night could be seen outside her chamber. She realized that Legolas' body was not in front of her as she felt the empty furs with her hands. She gasped as she felt his warm tongue on her shoulder and back and his firm body behind her. His hands roamed along her side and he pressed himself to her suggestively.<p>

"Mmm, that was certainly a delightful way of being woken up," Éowyn smiled back at him.

"I could not help myself my love. I think you may need to sleep in thy nightgown. Feeling thy body against me constantly will make it very difficult to rest."

"Then I shall sleep naked," Éowyn teased.

She brought his arm around her and he hugged her to him.

"Are you all right, Éowyn?"

"Mmm…" she smiled at him. "I was nervous and a bit afraid, but now…" she kissed him softly. "Now I am very much all right."

"I am glad that you made us wait until we returned to the Golden Hall," Éowyn said softly. "Being in my home feels so perfect, Legolas. You give me such wonderful memories to comfort me while you are gone."

Legolas sighed behind her and Éowyn immediately regretted her words.

"I am sorry, my Lord. I do not wish to speak or even think of our parting."

She turned over and fit herself against his chest, looking up at him and cupping his cheek.

"It is all right, Éowyn," Legolas smiled. "Come, I believe there is another memory we can make together."

Legolas rose from the bed and gracefully walked to the fireplace, donning his boots, leggings and tunic, leaving his armour on the ground. He was so beautiful, Éowyn thought, her core seizing as she saw his bare flesh glowing in the firelight before he clothed himself. He looked back at her and smiled, catching her staring at him. He reached out a hand and she rose from bed, walking towards him, still somewhat shy to stand naked before him. He guided her across the stone floor to her dressing chamber.

"My Lord," Éowyn laughed. "If you wish to have me in another room, you did not need to dress."

Legolas smiled at her. "That is an intriguing thought, my Lady. Nay, I have another purpose in bringing you here."

Legolas walked among her clothes, surveying her various dresses, gowns, shifts, tunics, shoes and boots. He quickly picked out a corset, a light dress, leggings and boots. Smiling at her, he brought her back to her chamber and helped her dress.

"My Lord?" Éowyn teased. "Are you my lover or an attendant?"

Legolas smiled as he laced the leather corset over her dress. "I am thy betrothed, and will be thy husband, Éowyn," Legolas said in a low voice that made her shiver with desire. "And I am very attentive to thy needs."

"Yes, you are," Éowyn said, falling into his embrace and kissing him passionately. He smiled as he pulled away from her searching lips and took her by the hand once more. He led her outside her chamber and down the corridor to the Golden Hall. It was empty, the fire burning in the large hearth.

Legolas walked over to the centre of the room and turned to her, his smile mischievous. He brought out her sword from behind his back and she was surprised he was carrying it. He handed it to her reverently.

"I think it is time you gave me a lesson in swordplay, Shieldmaiden."

Legolas drew a sword from the nearby rack and stepped back into a fighting stance, smiling at her all the while.

Éowyn stared at him. During all of their training sessions, they had never sparred. Indeed she had not sparred with any man since she and Éomer had play fought as children. Even Théodred refused to practice with her.

Éowyn shivered. She reached to pull her sword from its scabbard, then stopped herself, a smirk coming to her lips.

"My Lord," she said teasingly. "You give me the advantage by letting me use my own sword while you rely on a foreign blade. Let us truly be equals, my love."

Éowyn placed her sword down and retrieved two quarterstaffs from the rack. Smiling, she threw one towards Legolas, who caught it and placed his sword back on the rack smoothly.

Legolas brought the quarterstaff forward, balancing it firmly in his hands. "It has been a long while since I wielded one of these. You will be merciful, will you not, White Lady of Rohan?"

"Certainly not," Éowyn smiled at him as she levelled her own quarterstaff towards him. "But fear not, my Lord. Should I mark you, I promise to kiss it better."

She lunged forward and Legolas' eyes went wide before he parried her strike. They clashed several times in succession before they each stepped back and began stalking the other, circling across the floor. Legolas held his staff firm while Éowyn moved hers from one side of her body to another, flexing the firm wood. Legolas flashed forward and she parried. He redirected and she parried again. He lunged forward in a combination of three strikes and she anticipated each one, shifting her weight to give proper force to her defence.

They continued for almost an hour, each one darting in and out, thrusting and parrying, blocking and countering. The staves clashed and rebounded, slid forward and back and danced as the two lovers battled. The blood coursed through Éowyn's veins and her heart sang as she engaged him. Legolas smiled gleefully as he saw the thrill of combat brighten his beloved's face. No, he did not want her to fight, did not want to remember the image of her suspended in air, held by the throat in the claws of an Uruk-hai. But she was a Shieldmaiden of Rohan regardless of her promises to him, and he knew he could not stifle this part of her spirit.

The sounds of their sparring brought two of the night watchmen into the Golden Hall, curious as to the commotion. They were further shocked by the sight of their Lady battling the Elven Prince with a quarterstaff. They each gasped as Éowyn moved to strike, causing Legolas to raise his quarterstaff to parry, only to chase the air as Éowyn feinted and turned, sliding her staff across the back of his leg and twisting her body to trip him off his feet. Legolas landed on the floor and before he could raise himself, Éowyn twirled the quarterstaff above her head before lowering it down, stopping it above his forehead. She grinned at him as he held his hands out helplessly.

"I yield, Shieldmaiden of Rohan."

Éowyn smiled and stepped back, allowing Legolas to rise. She realized they were now being watched and she took up her regal bearing once more.

"Resume thy watch outside. I was merely showing Lord Legolas how to properly wield a quarterstaff."

"Yes, thy Ladyship."

The guards retreated and Legolas replaced the quarterstaffs. He felt her small hands circle his waist and he turned in her arms to hold her. Éowyn reached up and kissed him lightly.

"Thank you, my Lord. Thank you for indulging me. That was my first sparring session with an Elf and I enjoyed it immensely."

"I am pleased," Legolas replied, handing her sword back to her. "Although the guard will spread word of my defeat throughout Edoras and Gimli will never let me hear the end of it."

Éowyn laughed before taking his hand and leading him back towards her chamber. "Come, Legolas. There are still hours left before we must wake. After such a victory, it is I who now wish to feast upon you."

* * *

><p>Éowyn and Legolas arrived in the Golden Hall for breakfast with the King. They were as reserved and regal as always. She took her place at the side of the King, with Éomer on his other side, and Legolas sat down with Aragorn and his companions.<p>

Following the meal, Gandalf rose and bowed to Théoden.

"Have you considered my words, Théoden King? Will you ride to the defence of Gondor if called?" the White Wizard asked.

"We must see to our own borders, Gandalf," Théoden sighed. "You yourself have seen the damage wrought across my land. We shall rebuild, and replant, and recover. I assure you that Denethor is not paying any mind to us."

"Be that as it may, the Steward of Gondor knows not the atrocities that you have seen, my King," Gandalf continued. "Should a host of the Dark Lord march on Minas Tirith, they will be ill equipped to stand against it without help from their allies."

"If, Gandalf," Théoden said, his tone rising. "If, if, if. I place my trust in what I see and what I know. I have seen the worst of Isengard. We still stand. I have seen the pain of my people. I shall heal them. I will not rush headlong into War again, particularly to save those who would not raise their swords in our defence."

"Then I shall take my leave, my King," Gandalf bowed. "My companions will remain here, in thy service, and I trust my King will reconsider when news arrives from Gondor, as it shall."

"Very well, Gandalf," Théoden waved his hand dismissively. "I see that the Pilgrim rides again. I shall await thy return, or word from thy travels."

Gandalf bowed and turned to leave the Golden Hall.

"Gandalf," the King called. The Wizard turned back.

"Few dared to oppose me when I was bewitched, Gandalf," Théoden said quietly, his eyes dark. "Fewer still were able to reach me," he said, casting a glance at Éowyn. "Thank you for bringing me back to my people."

"My King," Gandalf bowed.

* * *

><p>"He will not be able to ignore the warnings, surely?" Aragorn asked as Gandalf roused Shadowfax from the stables.<p>

"He has seen much loss, and he blames himself for allowing Rohan to be pillaged by Orcs," Gandalf replied, sitting astride the horse's back. "When War comes, you must be ready," he said.

"We will be," Aragorn nodded.

Pippin was placed in front of Gandalf. The Hobbit's eyes were wide and he glanced down at Merry pleadingly.

Merry shrugged his shoulders and waved to him.

"We will guard Rohan until it is time to ride again," Legolas nodded.

"Guard thy betrothed, Prince of Mirkwood," Gandalf smirked. "It may be her words that sway the King more than any of ours."

The remaining members of the Fellowship nodded and wished their companions well. Gandalf whispered to Shadowfax and the great horse leapt forward, galloping through the City gates and towards the Great West Road.

"What do we do now?" Merry asked.

"We wait, Merry," Aragorn replied, looking off into the distance as Gandalf disappeared over the horizon.

"Wait and hope that this rabble recovers in time for the next battle," Gimli huffed.

"War comes," Legolas said quietly. "And we will face it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously:**

**Meduseld, Edoras, Rohan, Third Age, Gwaeron, 3019**

The remaining members of the Fellowship nodded and wished their companions well. Gandalf whispered to Shadowfax and the great horse leapt forward, galloping through the City gates and towards the Great West Road.

"What do we do now?" Merry asked.

"We wait, Merry," Aragorn replied, looking off into the distance as Gandalf disappeared over the horizon.

"Wait and hope that this rabble recovers in time for the next battle," Gimli huffed.

"War comes," Legolas said quietly. "And we will face it."

**Chapter 5:**

**Meduseld, Edoras, Rohan, Third Age, Gwaeron, 3019**

"Legolas! You must go," Éowyn laughed as his hands wrapped around her waist and he kissed her shoulder. "I must rise and make ready for breakfast with my uncle."

"Allow me to help with thy dress, my Lady," Legolas smiled, moving on top of her.

"Stop it!" She pushed against him lightly. "Thy skill is in undressing, if I am any judge."

Éowyn rolled them over, being sure to brush playfully against him before she gracefully rose from bed, leaving him lying sprawled amongst the blankets.

"That was cruel, my love," Legolas groaned, turning and looking at her as she walked towards the bathing room.

"A necessary inconvenience, my Lord," Eowyn smiled, looking back over her bare shoulder at him. "Go and rejoin thy companions."

Éowyn shrieked in surprise as Legolas was quickly at her side, Elven speed bringing him from the bed to her in an instant. They kissed lightly and he was soon dressed and out the door. He walked down the corridor to the Golden Hall and whispered to her maids to go attend to the White Lady. They curtsied to him and blushed, running down the corridor and whispering to themselves. Legolas shook his head. He would need to get used to the gossipy nature of humans and their servants.

* * *

><p>He took his seat at the table as Gimli and Aragorn came into the large room. They sat together and Legolas tried to avert Gimli's mischievous grin. Finally he turned, bracing himself for the onslaught.<p>

"You weren't in thy bed this morning, lad," Gimli stated.

"Elves do not sleep, as you know, Dwarf," Legolas replied calmly. "How do you know it was not thy snoring that roused me during the night such that I was not in bed this morning?"

"Yes, my snoring," Gimli nodded slightly too agreeably. "And I was the reason you were dumped on thy arse by a Shieldmaiden was it?"

Legolas frowned, but could not maintain his mock anger when Aragorn and Gimli both looked at him with knowing smiles. All three laughed together.

"We are very pleased for thee, _mellon nin_," Aragorn said merrily. "Not only have you chosen a beautiful Lady for thy betrothed, but you finally have a protector to defend thy precious nature."

"Indeed! The Elf will need to be careful he doesn't start borrowing Lady Éowyn's skirts by mistake though," Gimli chuckled.

They were forced to stop with their merciless teasing as the entry of Théoden King was announced. All rose from their tables and bowed as his Majesty entered the Hall and was seated, with Éomer to his left and Éowyn to his right. She looked breathtaking, her flowing white gown shimmering in the sunlight coming down from the windows, and her silver and jade bracelet particularly noticeable on her wrist.

"Any other witty remarks?" Legolas said triumphantly as he gazed lovingly at his betrothed.

"He'll become even more insufferable now that he has won such a prize," Aragorn said to Gimli.

"Aye," Gimli said quietly. "And what a prize she is."

Éowyn caught the stares from the three of them and smiled. She raised her glass and nodded her head towards Legolas, before turning her gaze to Aragorn and Gimli in turn. As the meal was served, she ate quietly, keeping up pleasant conversation with her uncle and brother. She and Legolas continued to smile all through the meal.

Aragorn pointed out the line of signal fires which ran between Edoras and Minas Tirith. The remaining Fellowship agreed that they should take turns watching them. As much as it pained Aragorn to think of Gondor under attack, they all knew the host of Mordor would be headed there soon enough. In the days since Gandalf had left on Shadowfax, there were rumours of Orcs at Osgiliath already and there was no news as to whether Gondor had managed to hold that outpost or not.

"Remain ready, and vigilant, my friends," Aragorn warned as they finished their breakfast. "We must ride as soon as we hear of Gondor calling for aid."

"What about the Horse Lords?" Gimli grumbled. "Have they been swayed?"

"Nay," Legolas shook his head. "Éowyn says that the King does not wish to speak of it until the situation actually arises.

"That may be too late," Gimli replied.

"Aye."

Legolas turned for the door to the training grounds. Before he could leave the Golden Hall, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked back, seeing Éomer looking upon him.

"Lord Éomer," he nodded respectfully. "How may I help thee?"

"A moment, Master Elf," Éomer replied. "I have need of thee."

* * *

><p>The Marshal guided Legolas through hallways and descended stairs until they were in a dark corridor of Meduseld, shielded from sunlight, the cobbles cold and the air dank and musty. Éomer nodded to a guard posted at one of the doors and he saluted and took his leave. Éomer paused as he placed his hand on the door.<p>

"There are dark things within that I must show thee within this room, Lord Legolas," Éomer said seriously.

Legolas entered a cold and stark chamber. A large bed was placed in the corner, with used and ratty furs strewn across it. A desk dominated the other side of the room, piles of papers and ink bottles haphazardly sprayed across the dark wood. The room was sparsely decorated, but Legolas did not need Éomer to explain further. The smells and the mood that he detected were enough.

"The King's wretched former counsellor dwelt here," Legolas hissed, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes," Éomer said gravely. "We have gone through the Worm's things. These papers are mainly rants and ravings of a madman," Éomer cast his hand to the desk dismissively. He crossed the room and knelt beside a large chest. "This, however, demands thy attention."

Éomer sighed and raised the heavy lid of the chest. Legolas' eyes darkened as he looked inside and a sneer came to his lips. The chest was filled with all manner of devices – chains, bonds, a whip, a riding crop, small knives and black lengths of silk fabric. A colourful square of cloth was folded neatly and placed in one side, standing out from the dark contents beside it. The fine woven stitches and the expensive fabric revealed it could only have belonged to one woman in all of Rohan. Legolas reached out and slammed the lid shut in disgust, turning away and glaring at the rest of the room in anger.

Éomer stood by and waited. Legolas' shoulders were tensed and the Marshal of the Mark watched as the Elf visibly calmed himself and relaxed, his hands still bunched into fists.

"I had guards loyal to me watch his every step and watch this room, lest he be conjuring some spell from within. Éowyn never ventured near here. You should know she never would have seen these vile tools, nor given him her scarf," Éomer said.

"I know that!" Legolas spat. "There is nothing about her here, even the fabric is tainted and holds no mark of her."

"He conspired in the dark, scheming, planning, hoping to have his chance when Rohan was at its lowest, so he could…he meant to…" Legolas' voice was a snarl and he stepped purposefully forward and lifted the desk up as if it were a child's toy and launched it across the room, the papers flying, the ink bottles crashing to the ground and the wood splintering painfully as it shattered into pieces.

Éomer started slightly at the show of force. He called out with a firm voice. "He was not given the chance, thanks to thy arrival."

Legolas turned to face him.

"He was evil itself, darkening the Golden Hall and lurking in every shadow that followed my sister's steps. Would that I had thy bravery so as to cleave his head from his body, but he held the King's mind so tightly I did not dare raise my hand for fear of what it would have done to my Uncle, or banish me from the City and leave all here vulnerable and at risk."

Legolas' expression softened only slightly. Éomer looked small to him in that moment, before the Marshal steeled himself and regained his imposing figure.

"I know not what the Gods have ordained for us, Master Elf. But I do know what would have befallen my sister had you not arrived here and Gríma turned the throne of Rohan over to Saruman. You are a fierce warrior, and I have seen nothing to suggest you are anything but an honourable Prince. I know nothing of Elven custom or obligation, but if you truly care for Éowyn, I ask you to consider all you have seen here, and know and understand what would her fate would have become. I pray you see just how precious and fleeting her happiness was, and how sacred it is now that it has returned."

Legolas nodded, his face still cloaked in anger. He evened his tone before replying. "Mine is not a passing fancy, Lord Éomer. Neither harm nor despair shall come to thy sister while I still draw breath."

Legolas looked around his surroundings once again before moving to the door. "Come, Lord Éomer. The contents of this room should be destroyed in fire, the room cleansed with thy strongest soaps and oils and none shall enter for another year. I would see windows carved into the stone, in hopes that sunlight may somehow erase the blasphemy that has taken place here."

Éomer nodded as he followed Legolas back out. He closed the door behind him and continued down the hall towards the stairs. Legolas seemed eager to leave this place, and as Éomer walked behind him, he felt as though the Elf somehow filled the entire corridor floor to ceiling, his will imposing itself on the shadows, driving them back as the flames of the torches flickered brightly as he passed.

When they emerged into the Golden Hall, Éomer nodded towards Legolas and went to his guard to give instructions on removing Gríma's furniture and possessions outside the walls of Edoras to be burned in a pyre. Instructions would be given to the masons and stone cutters to line the hallway and rooms below with windows and iron bars.

Legolas stepped out into the sunlight of the morning and paused on the stone promontory. His breath was ragged and his blood was coursing fiercely. He turned in the direction of Orthanc and sneered, his growl a challenge to the departed Saruman and his lowly servant. "Keep thy forked tongue behind thy teeth," Mithrandir had said to Wormtongue when they had first arrived at Rohan the previous month.

"I will see thy tongue removed from thy serpent's mouth and fed to the crows with thy eyes and insides, Worm," Legolas hissed, his hand moving back towards his knives before he stopped himself.

"My Lord?"

Legolas stopped at the call of her soft voice, closing his eyes as he let the caress of her loving tone wash over him. When he opened his eyes again, Éowyn stood before him, looking up at him curiously.

"Legolas? Something vexes thee? I was expecting you by the Royal Gardens. I was to show you the _athelas_ plants this morning."

Legolas reached out and stroked her cheek, the feel of her warm skin slowing his breath. His eyes returned to their bright blue, and thoughts of pain and revenge at what he had seen in Gríma's old chamber were cast aside for the moment.

"My Lord!" Éowyn teased, leaning her face into his hand. "You must not touch me in such a fashion in public. We must remain stoic, even thought we are betrothed."

Legolas smiled and removed his hand from her face.

"Peace, my Lady," he said cheerfully. "I shall content myself that you wear my brooch," he said as he touched the Lórien pin that kept her cloak about her shoulders, "and my bracelet," he finished as he ran a finger over the jewellery around her wrist.

Legolas took her hand in his and they went together down the stairs to the Royal Gardens below.

"Is everything all right, my Lord?" Éowyn asked quietly as they continued to walk.

"Certainly, my love," Legolas assured her. "Thy brother and I were merely discussing some much needed housekeeping."

Éowyn was summoned to the healing rooms after they toured the _athelas_ gardens. Legolas picked several leaves that he deemed mature enough and handed them to her. He pointed out how to change the manner in which the plants were watered, and how to ensure they did not receive too much sunlight. She kissed him and promised to seek him out when her duties were finished.

* * *

><p>Legolas was not due to watch the Beacons until that afternoon. He walked through Edoras, going through the market stalls and the rows of stone and wooden houses. It was different from Minas Tirith, the Rohirrim preferring to use wood rather than stone for their buildings, and there were not as many levels to the City as at the Capital of Gondor. Legolas rather liked it. Nature seemed closer at hand than in the White City, and he smiled to himself as he wandered through the streets of Éowyn's home.<p>

On his way back to Meduseld, Legolas noticed a group of people watching him from the far side of the market. He did not think to pay it any attention until he realized they were clearly stalking his steps for some time. Sighing to himself, he stopped and turned. His pursuers consisted of a large man who appeared to hold some noble rank based on the finery of his clothing, and his retinue of four guards, wearing leather armour and carrying long swords tied to their belts.

"Is there something you would ask of me, sir?" Legolas asked carefully.

"You are the Elven Prince," the man spat. "Tell me, how dare you come within the walls of Edoras and take advantage of our hospitality, including our White Lady?"

His face was a sneer and murmurs spread through the crowd that began gathering around them. Legolas kept his gaze calm and focused on the nobleman, his senses tuned to the changing scene around him.

"I am Manoran, Earl of the House of Quaria. I know you fought at Helm's Deep and thy assistance was appreciated. However, no Elf or Dwarf or anyone but a nobleman of the Mark may court Lady Éowyn."

"Manoran, Earl of the House of Quaria," Legolas replied calmly, his head inclining to the side as he spoke. "I do not believe thy attitude is shared by thy liege, Théoden King. I suggest you fall in step with the present times, for old prejudices have no place in Rohan today."

"To the contrary, Elf," Manoran replied with contempt. "Preserving the old traditions is the way to salvation for our people. The shadow that rises from Mordor is a creature of Elven ancestry, is he not? And Saruman, our tormentor from Orthanc, also an Elf not of this world. Thy kind plays in shadow, pretending to be our allies, or to be neutral at worst, but this world would be a far better place without any of you here. You may be a warrior, but you have no standing here, and certainly no right to claim the Princess as thy betrothed."

Legolas now was becoming angry. "Only an ignorant fool who knows nothing of the ways of the world would dare group the Dark Lord and the fallen White Wizard with the Eldar," he replied. "In the brief moments that we have shared, Earl Manoran, you remind me of how thankful I am that Théoden, son of Thengel rules here."

"If you will not forsake thy claim to the White Lady, then we will need to teach you where you belong, Elf. Our law does not recognize one such as you. For example, I could order my men to beat you thoroughly in front of all of these witnesses and I could never be accused of any crime."

Manoran raised his arm and made a closed fist in Legolas' direction. The four guards drew their swords and advanced upon him. Shouts rang out among the crowd. There were no City soldiers or guards close by, and Legolas was not certain if they would come to his aid in any event. Manoran was right about two things – Legolas had no legal standing in Rohan under the laws of the land, and Manoran was likely not the only man who would enjoy seeing Legolas relinquish his claim to Lady Éowyn.

The close quarters rendered Legolas' bow useless. He knew he could easily kill these men, but that would only make matters worse. Unsure if he could rely upon any of the witnesses to actually support his side of the story, Legolas drew his knives. He would need to be very careful with these men.

The men charged and Legolas had to dodge between them. Their strikes were slow but their swords were heavy, and any blow would give them the opening they needed to pounce upon him.

Legolas dodged a blow, then raised his blade and caught one sword, deflecting it on to another. With the swords crossed, he kicked one man in the gut, doubling him over. He cracked the other across the face with his forearm, sending him reeling to the ground. The other two guards swung at air as he sped by them. He jumped in one direction and bounded back in another, stepping inside the defence of one man and sending him crumpling to the ground with a fist to his chest. As the three men rolled on the ground disarmed and unable to rise, Legolas parried a strike from the fourth man, turned his blade in a quick circle opening up the man's guard, and punched him in the face, breaking his nose and sending him reeling backward. As the man dropped his sword to clutch at his face, Legolas tripped him and sent him sprawling over top of his companions.

Sheathing his knives, Legolas looked back at Manoran, who was standing wide eyed at the display of speed and strength. Legolas' stare became cold and Manoran froze as Legolas advanced upon him.

"Manoran, Earl of the House of Quaria," Legolas said so calmly that it chilled the nobleman. "I suggest you gather thy rabble and be about thy business. The decisions and choices of Lady Éowyn are clearly beyond thy ability to comprehend, so it is perhaps better that you did not do so…ever."

"Hold! What is going on here? What happened to these men?" a voice called.

Three guardsmen arrived, looking from Manoran to Legolas and back at the pile of four men writhing on the ground.

"Nothing is going on," Legolas said calmly, keeping his gaze firmly fixed on Manoran. "The Earl's guard were tasting his lunch and seem to have saved him from a nasty bout of food poisoning. It's nothing a day's rest won't cure, I'm sure."

"Earl Manoran? Do you have anything to say to Lord Legolas' explanation?"

Manoran's face was pale and he still stood in shock. He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. He merely shook his head vigorously.

"Fine. Thank you for thy help, Lord Legolas. We will see these men brought back to the House of Quaria for rest."

"Thank you. Good day Earl Manoran," Legolas nodded.

Legolas stood still as each of the Earl's guards were helped to their feet and escorted out of the square, Earl Manoran walking briskly ahead of them. The crowd dispersed, some staring at Legolas while others muttered to themselves. "That's the Elven Prince!" they whispered. "He has claimed Lady Éowyn as his betrothed!" "No one messes with an Elf! Did you see how fast he was?" Legolas shook his head as he turned back toward Meduseld.

"That was a fine performance indeed."

Legolas turned and saw Éomer standing against a market stall smiling at him.

"I'm glad to have given you entertainment, Lord Éomer," Legolas said without emotion as he continued walking.

"Oh come now, Master Elf," Éomer teased. "It was obvious you could easily handle those four mercenaries, and I had my guard ready to intervene if necessary."

"And you heard the cause of Earl Manoran's dispute with me?"

"Earl Manoran is a fool," Éomer said dismissively. "Unfortunately my Uncle's Court has its fair share of noblemen like him who believe they have the pulse of the people and the authority to make decisions for all of Rohan, when in fact they have neither."

"My Father's Court is similar," Legolas muttered.

"Then you understand why I knew you were never in any danger. Besides, my Lord, thy skill with a bow is not enough for me to deem you worthy of my sister."

"But you already gave us thy blessing!"

"Peace, Legolas, I did not mean I was reconsidering. I simply wanted to see how you handled such a situation. Brute force is not always the answer, nor is it the means to show one's power over a given situation."

"I have been a Prince for nearly 3,000 years, Lord Éomer. I know how to manoeuvre around the likes of Earl Manoran."

"Ah, but the Court of Thranduil is nothing like the realms of Men, Lord Legolas. In any event, my sister deserves someone whose tongue can be as sharp as his blade. I am pleased to find you quite capable in both respects."

"Then I thank you," Legolas concluded. "There are not many Men whose opinions I pay any heed to. As Lady Éowyn's brother, thy view is important to me."

"And as my sister's betrothed, how you handle yourself is important to me, Lord Legolas. I trust you will continue to show no failure in that regard."

Éomer clapped him on his shoulder before moving off to attend to other duties. Legolas climbed the stairs to Meduseld and took up his post on the promontory, looking across the plain to the unlit Beacon. He hoped he would not see it lit for many days yet.

* * *

><p>The knock on her door was timid, and Éowyn was not sure if it was one of her maids coming back to pick up something she had forgotten. She went to the door and opened it, and grinned widely as Legolas smiled back at her.<p>

"My Lord," she bowed gracefully. "I was just on my way outside to find you. Give me a moment and I will be there shortly."

"Nay, my Lady," Legolas said softly. "I would rather stay here if it pleases you. The stars are beautiful but I can wait to look upon them another night."

Éowyn smiled and stepped aside, allowing him into her chamber. She closed the door behind him and secured the lock.

"Just this once then," she said happily as she came to him and he took her in his arms. "I do very much enjoy standing outside with thee."

"As do I," he replied as they kissed.

"Well, if we are retiring for the evening, then there is something you must help me do," she said teasingly.

"Anything, my Lady."

"You must help me bathe," she whispered seductively and smiled as Legolas swallowed at her implication.

She led him to the bathing room, where her maids had already prepared the water for later that evening. She helped him disrobe, lingering for several moments to tease him with her touch before he finally could no longer stand it. Éowyn squealed as he lifted her in his arms and carried her into the tub, the hot water enveloping them as he eased himself down with her astride his hips.

"Mmm," Éowyn purred as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "I have never had a bath quite this pleasant."

They talked of many things, and she answered his questions about life at Court and some of the traditions and customs he had seen since his arrival in the Mark. It pleased her to see him so curious about her people and her way of life, and she found it adorable that he struggled to understand some of the more mundane details of her world.

She reached for the soap and lathered her hands, sliding them across his chest and shoulders, careful to lay his hair outside of the tub for now. She caught his eyes moving to her breasts as she cleaned him and she smiled.

"Legolas! My eyes are up here."

Legolas flushed as he raised his gaze to meet hers. She laughed at his discomfort and he smiled sheepishly at her.

She took more soap into her hands and reached forward, lathering his scalp and hair. He closed his eyes and smiled at her attentions. She carefully undid his braids and ran her fingers through his silken hair, clearing the tangles. After she finished rinsing out his hair, she kissed him lightly and moved to rise from the tub.

Legolas caught her wrist and pressed himself against her back.

"Wait, my love," Legolas whispered in her ear, licking the lobe tenderly. "Just remain still. It's my turn to wash you."

Legolas brought his hands forward in front of her and took the soap. She watched as he lathered his own hands, then reached up and began to pay her the same attention she had done to him.

Éowyn moaned as his fingers rubbed into her skin, the soap and hot water giving his ministrations a delightfully soothing caress.

Legolas kissed her shoulder and went about washing her hair, focusing intently on his task despite far more improper thoughts running through his mind. When finally the task was done, he helped her from the bath and carried her to the hearth in her bedroom. Laying down before the fire, their bodies dried as she placed delicate kisses along his face and neck.

She crawled over him and he took her in his arms, the fire soothing over their naked bodies as she lay contentedly against his chest. It was so much more blissful than sleeping alone, she thought. She looked across at her familiar chamber, the stone and colourful fabric decorations pleased her. She imagined what Legolas' home must be like, so different from her own. Elves lived in the trees, it was said, though she had never actually seen such a place. Éowyn thought of lying with him in his own home, feeling her husband's skin against hers as the stars shone over them. She smiled. Never before had she imagined a life outside of Edoras, or beyond the borders of Rohan, unless she was married to confirm an alliance with another realm. As she lay in the arms of Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, she realized that her home would be wherever he chose to dwell, and she was happy at the thought.

Eventually Legolas picked her up and carried her to bed, wrapping them in furs as he held her close. She nestled her head against his shoulder, her eyes closing as she breathed in the pleasant scent of him and the warmth of his body.

"You do not sleep as Men sleep, Legolas?"

"Nay," Legolas smiled, looking down on her peaceful face, her eyes still closed. "We rest by feeling the world of nature around us, looking upon the stars until the World and dreams meld into one."

"And what fills thy dreams now, my Lord?" she whispered playfully, her eyes still closed.

"I am finding it hard to discern between dreams and reality in thy presence my Lady," Legolas smiled, kissing her forehead. "Now sleep, White Lady of Rohan. Another day shall dawn soon enough."

He kissed her tenderly and whispered a song in Sindarin. The soft notes flowed through Éowyn's ears and she fell into pleasant slumber.

"I love you, Legolas."

"I love you, my White Lady of Rohan, _Éowyn nin_."

* * *

><p>Éowyn's sword flashed in the light as she swept it forward, the arc of her strike parried by the two blades raised against her. She turned with the blow and brought her sword back across her body to block the two counter thrusts of the Elven knives. She spun her sword quickly, trying to throw off the knives and open his defence. He turned into her however, pushing her sword further away and bringing himself into her guard. He brought his elbow around, his knife now turned, the blade an extension of his forearm, the thrust meant for her neck.<p>

She ducked under and he sliced the air. She aimed her sword around and they separated, each falling back into a defensive stance and eyeing the other warily.

She lunged forward and he brought his knives up to block her thrust towards his head. He turned and pushed her sword away to his right, torquing his body to that side. As she felt herself being pulled towards him, she spun elegantly and kicked out, her leg sweeping into his exposed side with a thud. He grunted softly as she completed her turn and brought the sword around. She pulled back her blow at the last moment and tapped him tenderly on his arm where the pauldron ended and the exposed sleeve of his tunic ran past his elbow. They both stared at the contact before a smile broke across their faces.

Éowyn pulled back her sword and Legolas bowed in capitulation.

"I believe, my Lord," she teased. "You are down to one arm."

Legolas smirked at her before taking the blade in his "severed" arm and placing it back in its scabbard. He raised his other knife in front of him.

"Not quite. Hand behind thy back. You would not be balanced the same way if you had only one arm left and blood flowing from the wound."

Legolas shook his head, drawing a grunt of booming laughter from Gimli across the Hall. He glared at the Dwarf before placing his arm elegantly behind his back and raising his blade in front of him.

Éowyn lunged forward, pressing her advantage. Legolas parried and stepped back with each blow. Éowyn turned and swept her sword towards his injured side. He turned into the strike, blocking her sword and sweeping his blade around it in an arc, turning it around and forcing her wrists backward. He stepped forward and around her guard, forcing her sword arm downward as he stepped behind her. Wrapping his arm across her chest, he brought his blade to her throat, holding her firmly with one arm.

"Do you yield, Shieldmaiden?" he whispered into her ear. His breath was hot against her cheek and she could feel his firm arousal through her skirts as he pulled her hard back against him.

"Not to thy blade I do not. To thy other weapon, always," she whispered back at him. Legolas released her suddenly, stepping away from her. Éowyn smiled at his embarrassed blush.

"A fine performance, Master Elf," Théoden called out from his throne, and they all turned to bow to him. "Though I do not know if blood loss from thy arm would have allowed you to pull such a manoeuvre."

The doors of the Golden Hall burst open and Aragorn came running in.

"The Beacons of Minas Tirith! The Beacons are lit!"

All turned to look at him as he stood panting before them, pointing back outside.

"Gondor calls for aid!" he said anxiously.

Théoden rose from his throne and looked at Aragorn, his eyes narrowing. He then looked away, the anger bubbling up inside of him.

"Majesty?" Éomer asked, standing beside him. Legolas, Éowyn and Gimli approached the throne as well. Gamling and the Royal Guard stood back, waiting for their King's orders.

"Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell?" Théoden asked, his voice growing louder. "Where was Gondor when Saruman and our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gondor when the Orcs laid siege at Helm's Deep? Where was our ally then?!"

"You would leave them to their fate?" Aragorn asked incredulously.

Théoden glared at him, his eyes dark and his fists clenched.

"I ride for Minas Tirith," Aragorn proclaimed. "With or without the Horse Lords beside me. The realm of Men will fall if we are not united, my King. I implore you to come to the aid of the White City. But if you shall not, then I pray the Valar watch over Rohan, for War will come here again if the Host of the Dark Lord is not stopped at Gondor."

"My bow shall go with Aragorn to Gondor," Legolas said firmly.

"And my axe," Gimli replied.

"And my sword."

All turned suddenly and Théoden looked from Aragorn to Éowyn, standing tall next to Legolas.

"Théoden King, son of Thengel," she said with all the dignity she could muster. "The Oath of Eorl was taken and it is within thy power to decide whether the Eorlingas shall honour it. Regardless of what insult Denethor has caused us, it is our choice whether we rise to face the darkness together with all Men, or alone."

"You cannot ride without thy King," Éomer cried, his face awash with anguish.

"I love my King, just as I love my kin and my people," Éowyn responded, pushing back her tears. "I ask no one to follow me, just as I do not ask permission to ride. My place is at the side of my betrothed now. If Legolas rides to Gondor, then I shall ride with him."

"Shieldmaiden!" Théoden boomed and they all turned back to him. The King glared as he took in each of them, his gaze hardened and his figure large and imposing. He came to rest his eyes upon Aragorn once more.

"Gondor calls for aid, and Rohan will answer," the King declared.

Théoden barked out orders as he strode forward, Gamling and the guards running out of the Hall to muster the Rohirrim. Théoden was met in the centre of the Hall by Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Éomer and Éowyn. He placed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder firmly.

"If this shall be our end, then we will make it such an end as to be worthy of remembrance," Théoden nodded to Aragorn. He turned to his Marshal. "Éomer, assemble the army at Dunharrow. As many men as can be found. All have two days to muster. On the third day, we ride to Gondor…and War."

Legolas and Éowyn looked at each other, each trying to hide any fear or hesitance from the other.

"I must gather the women who will ride to Dunharrow to see off the army. I will see you at the gate," Éowyn told him. She kissed him and stroked his cheek before she turned and quickly left the Golden Hall.

Legolas watched her as she left. He noticed her sword was still tied to her hip, and she held the pommel tightly.

* * *

><p>The mix of Gondorian and Elven arrows from Orthanc had been sifted through and separated in the armoury. Legolas took six bundles, tying them securely to Arod's saddle as they waited for Théoden to approach to lead the Host from Edoras. Aragorn was already mounted, scanning the column of horses and riders that had gathered at the Gate.<p>

"Éowyn rides with us to Dunharrow," he noted.

"Aye," Legolas replied as he helped Gimli and Merry on to the saddle of their horse and then climbed astride Arod. "It is a custom of the Eorlingas for the women to see off the men before War. As the army is gathering at Dunharrow, it appears the women will see them off there."

"She has brought her sword and armour," Aragorn commented as he looked down the column and saw the White Lady walking her horse down the hill towards them. The bracers that Legolas had given her were around her arms and her sword was strapped to the saddle.

"She has," Legolas answered, his gaze fixed forward.

Aragorn looked back at him and he met his stare. Aragorn opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Éowyn had reined in Windfola, next to them and was ready to ride out beside Legolas. Aragorn looked away thoughtfully as Théoden ordered them forward and the horns sounded. The Rohirrim left Edoras at a slow canter.

Legolas and Éowyn looked back at the sunlight bathing the walls of Meduseld. Each of them paused to capture the vision, perhaps for the last time.

**Dunharrow, Rohan, Third Age, Gwaeron, 3019**

The ride to Dunharrow was without incident. There was not much in the way of conversation, as the mood was sombre and far more serious than the ride to Helm's Deep. Every so often, Éowyn would glance over at Legolas, and he would be staring at her. She would blush and turn away, smiling to herself. Finally, she dared to speak.

"It is not polite to stare at a Lady, my Lord," she whispered.

"To the contrary, I believe I have earned the right to gaze at my betrothed when the mood suits me," Legolas said haughtily.

"And what mood suits you now, my Lord?" she asked.

"I shall show you when we arrive at Dunharrow and thy tent has been prepared," he teased.

"My Lord! Such talk is entirely improper," Éowyn said with mock indignation.

"Forgive me twice then, for my thoughts, as well as my words, are filled with all manner of impropriety," he smirked.

She smiled at him before turning away. They were riding to War, to possible ruin. How he could be flirtatious and utterly irresistible was beyond her, but she found she was glad for it.

The mood did not improve when they made camp at Dunharrow. Théoden convened a war council and they gathered in his tent. They had expected more to meet them by the time they arrived, and time was running short.

"There will be an ambush planned," Aragorn stated.

"The Dark Lord will know you come to Gondor by the Great West Road. His army will have seen the lit Beacons if they have indeed captured Osgiliath. He will know that if you are delayed, you will not reach the Rammas Echor in time to save the City," Legolas noted.

"There is an old path, past the hills and through the forest. We have not used it for many years. It may still remain unknown," Éomer pointed to the map.

"That is the territory of the Púkel-men," Éowyn said. "They will not allow Men to pass through their lands."

"The Drúedain guard their Forest above all else," Legolas replied. "If it is a choice between Orcs and Men, perhaps they will side with Men."

"Éomer, send scouts ahead to these two paths. I would rather face Púkel-men than Orcs. Lord Legolas is right. If we are waylaid, we will not reach the Mundburg in time," Théoden said with concern.

"Yes, Majesty."

They were all dismissed and as night fell, they returned to their tents. Merry had been made Esquire to the King, though many doubted whether he would be permitted to see battle. Seeing him outfitted in the armour of the Mark lifted everyone's spirits nonetheless.

* * *

><p>"The stars are bright, this evening," a voice called to him.<p>

Legolas smiled as her scent came to him. He reached out his arm and she came into his embrace, snuggling herself against his body as they sat near the cliff's edge.

"When you gaze up at them, do you wonder how much longer you will be able to see them?" she asked quietly.

"Nay," Legolas replied. "The stars are constant. Even when I cannot see them, I know that they are there, and it gladdens me."

"Humans are more fickle," Éowyn said. "We cannot believe in something unless we can see it with our own eyes."

"My Lady, there is much that you do not see, but which you still have faith in. Perhaps you do not realize it, but you do," he smiled.

"The only faith I hold in these dark times is in thy love for me, and mine for thee, my Lord, for it is the most real, the most unwavering, and the surest of things that I know," she answered, looking at him.

They kissed and he held her close to him, suffusing her with warmth.

"I do not wish to be parted from you," she whispered.

"Nor I from you, Éowyn."

"But we will be parted," she said with a slight sob. "I saw the look that Aragorn gave you when we left Edoras. He is like my Uncle and my brother. He does not believe I should be here. He will not allow me to ride with him, and you will honour thy oath to the Fellowship and leave me to go with him."

"And you will not listen to thy brother or thy King. You will find a way to see battle, even if we command you to not follow," Legolas said gravely.

Éowyn looked up at him and met his stare. He knew her every thought even before she did. He knew what was in her heart. He knew _her_. She kissed him again, harder this time, then pulled back and smiled at him sadly.

"My love," she whispered. "You know me too well. I could find the strength to do what I must if I did not have to bear thy disappointment."

"My heart," Legolas replied, looking deep into her eyes. "I would protect thee, shield thee from all the ill of the world so that when I return, all would be peaceful and joyful and we could live our days together. But I do know you. I know that you would not accept any cage, be it made from stone or wood, crafted as a throne room or a tent. So even were I to command thee to stay behind, I may return to find thy spirit withered and defeated, even without a single blow having been struck. That may be an allowable sacrifice to thy King and thy brother, for they would see thee live under any circumstance. But I love you too much for that, Éowyn. I love you too much to feel thy hate and disdain if I were the one to stop you from seeing this through. So I shall give you my love, and my support, and my prayer that you shall return to me. Never feel I am disappointed by thee, Éowyn. I shall always love you, even if loving you means to allow you to go to War and risk losing you."

Éowyn leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his. All her life she had wanted this, for a male to acknowledge her worth, to permit her to see out her fate, to not stand in her way as she faced her destiny with a sword in her hand. Now, as her beloved Legolas was giving her his permission, she found herself consumed by fear that she was making the wrong choice.

"My love," she said, opening her eyes and falling into the deep blue pools staring back at her, her hands on his shoulders. "I have waited all my life for thee. You have saved me from a fate worse than death, Legolas. If these days are to be our last together, you have given me a joy to last many lifetimes of Men."

They sat together for several more moments, looking up at the stars in silence. She traced her fingers across his thigh and felt his hand at her back. There would be one more day to wait for the army to assemble. On the day after that, they rode to War.

* * *

><p>Dawn broke the next day, although the sky was so filled with gloom and clouds that the sun was difficult to see or feel. Legolas woke Éowyn with light kisses to her body, her sighs at his touch stirring her to wakefulness.<p>

They dressed and went out. As the War Council had been convened the previous day, this day would be spent preparing for the next day's ride. After breakfast with Éomer, Aragorn, Gimli and Merry, they went to the temporary smith that had been set up on the other side of the camp. They sharpened Éowyn's sword and Legolas' blades and Legolas went to great lengths to inspect each piece of her armour carefully. Gimli leant a hand as well, polishing part of her cuirass and fixing a strap on one of her pauldrons. The Elven bracers looked untouched and Gimli could not help but note their condition.

"These are surely thousands of years old, Laddy. Yet they look as if they have been newly forged."

"I hope their strength is just as fresh, Gimli," Legolas said as he checked the balance of her sword.

Gimli stayed to sharpen his axe and Legolas escorted Éowyn to her tent. She placed her armour inside, then came back out to him. He handed her sword back to her. Drawing his knives, he looked at her and smiled.

"Draw, my Lady."

Éowyn returned his smile as she drew her sword and flipped her scabbard on to the ground. She took several practice swings and nodded approvingly.

"Much better," she said.

Their blades clashed and their sparring became frantic and heated. They never struck each other with menace, however they did not hold back from testing one another with punches, kicks, elbows, chops and all manner of restrained blade strikes. Éowyn ended the session by disarming him with a swift combination of blows. Smirking he lunged for her and grabbed her by her waist. She dropped her sword and shrieked, laughing as he took her up into the air, kicking at him in mock anger.

"Éowyn," Éomer called.

Legolas put her back down and they separated. They composed themselves as her brother said she was needed on the other side of camp to organize the return back to Edoras for the women. She kissed Legolas lightly and departed, picking up her sword and scabbard as she left.

"You should not be encouraging her," Éomer said seriously. "The more times she bests thee in sparring, the more she thinks she can go to battle."

Legolas sighed. "You may speak to her and attempt to dissuade her all you wish. She will not remain at Edoras and we both know it."

They walked towards the King's tent. Éomer's frown deepened until he could contain himself no longer and he snarled at Legolas.

"The King will order that she return, even if her own betrothed will not," he spat.

"When my people go to War, the Elleth go with them. I have known many females who are more than a match for any man," Legolas replied.

"Éowyn is not an Elleth," Éomer retorted. His words slapped Legolas cruelly.

"No, no she is not," Legolas said calmly, his fingers flexing into fists, then unravelling with great effort. "She is a Shieldmaiden of Rohan, and she will not be ordered by anyone to stand down."

As they reached the King's tent, a horn sounded across the camp. Another horn blasted in the distance in reply. Éomer looked to Legolas questioningly.

"That was no Orc horn," Legolas said before running through the camp.

When they reached the large square outside of Théoden's tent, Aragorn was already there. A column of stallions cantered into the clearing, arranging themselves in formation as more and more filed in. The riders were all cloaked, wearing grey, with long bows and swords of intricate design. Three riders moved forward and dismounted from their horses. 31 riders in all stood stoically before the King's tent.

Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other. Théoden came out from his tent with Gamling and walked forward. Éomer joined his King. Éowyn came into the clearing with Merry, and they stood to the side, observing the King approach the strangers. One rider stepped forward and pulled back the hood of his cloak, nodding at Aragorn.

"Théoden, son of Thengel, King of Rohan," Aragorn bowed in deference. "May I present to you my kinsman, Halbarad, leader of the Grey Company, the Rangers of the North."

"They are all Dúnedain," Éowyn whispered. "Descended from Númenor."

Halbarad bowed to Théoden, who smiled and shook hands with both Aragorn and Halbarad in greeting.

"The Valar shine upon us today. 31 of thy kinsmen, Lord Aragorn. Should they be anywhere as valiant and brave as thee, they shall aid our cause beyond any measure."

"My Lord," Legolas nodded. "I fear the Rangers have brought with them two misfits who will need babysitting until the time to draw swords arrives."

Aragorn laughed as the two riders standing behind Halbarad stepped forward and pulled back the hoods of their cloaks. Murmurs went through the Rohirrim who had assembled to see the arrival of the Grey Company.

"Brother, it seems joining the Fellowship has done nothing to teach Lord Legolas any manners," Elladan said with a smirk.

"Actually, Elladan, I would say his manners have quite improved. They were worse than a dw…er, troll's before," Elrohir quickly changed his insult when he realized Gimli was standing among them.

"King Théoden," Legolas smiled, motioning to the twins. "Elladan and Elrohir, the sons of Lord Elrond of Rivendell."

The Elves bowed to the King, who nodded in return. Arrangements were made for the Grey Company to camp with the Rohirrim. Several more riders were coming to the camp as the hours passed. Aragorn went to have discussions with Halbarad and Legolas walked with Elladan and Elrohir.

* * *

><p>"Halbarad has a gift for Estel," Elrohir confided to Legolas. The three of them spoke in their native tongue as they walked through the camp.<p>

"What is it?" Legolas asked.

"It is the standard of the King of Gondor, crafted by our sister herself to be given to Aragorn before his most perilous journey."

Legolas nodded in understanding. "He will not unfurl it. Not yet."

"Arwen sends her greetings, as does the Lady Galadriel. They both were quite interested to know if you had allowed yourself any idle pleasure during thy trials?" Elladan's look was mischievous.

"You'll both be pleased to learn that I have, in fact, although I must tell you that the pleasure I have found has not been idle, fleeting, or casual."

"He disappoints us yet again," Elrohir said to his twin.

"I told you he has probably given his heart to one of the maids of Lórien, and now he pines for her until he can return to the Golden Wood."

"As usual, you are both ridiculously wrong," Legolas replied with a smile. He stopped them and turned with a smile on his lips. He switched to Westron as a figure came up to greet them.

"Elrohir, Elladan, sons of Elrond, please show thy respect to Éowyn, daughter of Eomund, White Lady of Rohan."

The twins placed their hands on their hearts and bowed in the Elven tradition to Éowyn. She smiled and nodded to each of them in turn. She blushed fiercely as Legolas pulled her into his embrace and kissed her forehead. The twins' mouths opened in shock and their eyes went wide in surprise.

"Lady Éowyn has done me the honour of pledging herself to me, as I have to her."

"I told you that left to his own devices, Legolas would outshine us all," Elrohir said to his twin with a wide grin.

"If only Arwen were here, she would be dancing with glee," Elladan agreed.

"Lady Éowyn, we are honoured to meet thee. Our kinsman, Lord Legolas, does not give his affection lightly. You must be a special woman indeed to have captured his heart. I assure you there are legions of Elleth who have failed in this task." Elladan kissed her hand reverently before his twin did the same.

Éowyn swallowed nervously. "My lords, you flatter me. Legions you say?" She looked at Legolas inquisitively.

Legolas frowned at the twins.

"Regardless, we are certain that what our kinsman sees in you shall be the subject of great tales and songs," Elrohir nodded.

The twins bowed and took their leave of Legolas and Éowyn. Merry came forward and Legolas made the introductions. The Hobbit escorted the Elven Princes back to their tents, staring up at them reverently as they walked.

"Those two are?" Éowyn asked.

"The sons of Elrond, the brothers of Arwen, yes," Legolas smiled.

"Arwen, the…"

"The betrothed of Aragorn."

"I see."

"Éowyn?"

"It is nothing, Legolas. I just, I have never been in the presence of more than one Elf before, and now to speak to three princes at once. I hope, I pray they do not find me lacking," she sighed.

Legolas smiled, kissing her tenderly on the lips. "The only thing that you lack, my dearest, is the good sense to see that you are so much more than I deserve."

She smiled and kissed him back, caressing his face with her hand. "Perhaps you can be convinced to show me how worthy you are of me this evening?"

"I will make it my utmost priority," Legolas replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously:**

**Dunharrow, Rohan, Third Age, Gwaeron, 3019**

"Éowyn?"

"It is nothing, Legolas. I just, I have never been in the presence of more than one Elf before, and now to speak to three princes at once. I hope, I pray they do not find me lacking," she sighed.

Legolas smiled, kissing her tenderly on the lips. "The only thing that you lack, my dearest, is the good sense to see that you are so much more than I deserve."

She smiled and kissed him back, caressing his face with her hand. "Perhaps you can be convinced to show me how worthy you are of me this evening?"

"I will make it my utmost priority," Legolas replied.

**Chapter 6:**

**Dunharrow, Rohan, Third Age, Gwaeron, 3019**

The Rohirrim were quiet as the final day of mustering dawned. Newcomers to the camp were met with grim expressions, and returned them in kind. The cheer and boldness of coming battle that marked the first days at Dunharrow were replaced by the sounds of swords being sharpened, armour being hammered and arrows being tested.

The final War Council convened that evening after dinner. In all, eight thousand riders had answered the King's call to arms. Théoden's expression was guarded. "I had hoped for twice that," he murmured to Éomer and Gamling.

But this was the force that the King would lead out. They would leave for Minas Tirith the following morning. Scouts had reported that Orcs were seen on the road to Gondor. They would need to detour through the forests to avoid being ambushed. There was no telling what the Púkel-men had in store for them, but they would risk that unknown path rather than confront the Orcs in the open road and be delayed from reaching the White City.

The Rohirrim drank to their health and all the days of their lives, each of them uncertain as to whether they would ever return to the Mark. Éowyn was sent away to prepare the women to see off the riders in the morning, and to discreetly spread word that her people would have one last night of comfort before they rode to War.

When Éowyn had left, Théoden turned to Aragorn and nodded.

"I cannot say I am pleased of thy leaving, Lord Aragorn. But in these desperate times, all paths must be taken if it is to mean our survival. I cannot give you any counsel on the road you are about to follow, for it is a path that no one has attempted for many years of Men, not since the time of Brego and Baldor. Know that the hopes of the Eorlingas go with you, and that I shall expect you in several days time at Minas Tirith where we shall draw swords together once again."

Aragorn bowed to the King and wished them all well. Legolas looked to Elladan questioningly.

"Estel means to take the Paths of the Dead," he said softly. "And we shall ride with him."

Legolas stared at him in understanding before looking to Elrohir, who confirmed the news with a slight nod. As Théoden dismissed them, the twins left the King's tent with Halbarad and Gimli. Aragorn approached Legolas as he departed.

"She cannot come with us, Legolas," Aragorn said firmly, his hand on Legolas' shoulder. "I do not know whether the Oathbreakers will follow us, or whether they will even allow us to leave once we have crossed the Dark Door. I would not risk any of thy lives, and certainly not that of the White Lady of Rohan."

Legolas looked at his friend, his expression revealing nothing. "The Dead shall follow you, King of Gondor," Legolas nodded.

Aragorn smiled wanly. "Give her comfort tonight, Legolas. And have faith that you shall see thy betrothed once more."

"Just as you shall see yours," Legolas said pointedly, reaching out and touching Aragorn's shoulder in the same grasp.

* * *

><p>"You didn't need to come all the way here to tell me. I already know what you are going to say," Éowyn sighed, looking at her brother as he entered her tent.<p>

"Our people love you, Éowyn. You shall be a fair and wise ruler."

"A ruler who constantly looks to the horizon wondering what has become of her kin, and whether they still draw breath," Éowyn huffed.

"How little faith you have in my abilities," Éomer smiled. Éowyn tried to return his teasing gaze but she could not.

"You shall be safe here, sister. And you shall not be alone. The Esquire shall be with you, and all of his entertaining ways."

"Merry is just as worthy of going to War as any of you are!" Éowyn replied. "His land is just as at risk as Rohan, and he would take up his sword to fight on its behalf. And why should he not?"

"Courage is an easily worn cloak, Éowyn," Éomer admonished. "That is until it becomes uncomfortable, when it can no longer shield you from all manner of horror that a battlefield presents to you. Pride and love for one's land will not calm his shaking nerves when he comes face to face with an Orc, nor give strength to his shield arm when the blow of an enemy comes crashing down upon him. The Halflings have achieved far more than I would have given them credit for, but they have no place at War."

"Everyone has their place, Éomer. Just as everyone has their role to play in these dark times, whether you realize it or not," Éowyn shot back.

"Thy King realizes that thy place is in his stead, both here and at the Golden Hall. He commands it and you will obey," Éomer retorted.

Éowyn looked away from him, her face raging with anger.

"You would be far more accepting of thy duty if that Elf did not fill thy head with such illusions of glory that are not thine to have," Éomer sighed, shaking his head.

Éowyn rounded on him, her eyes fierce. "My Lord's name is Legolas! He is my husband in the eyes of the Valar, and we shall make it official in ceremony soon enough. Do not fall back into the rude manner in which you welcomed him to the Riddermark those weeks ago. Where would any of us be if not for Legolas and his companions?"

Éomer opened his mouth to reply, but then stopped himself. His face softened. "Peace, Éowyn. You are the only family that I have. Let us not spend our last evening before I ride to War arguing with each other."

Éowyn breathed deeply and gave him a tired smile. "It would be much easier to love you if you were not so infuriating."

"Ah, but love me you do regardless," he smirked.

"Of course I do, you fool," Éowyn said, stepping forward and embracing him.

"And I love you, sister. Please be safe. Knowing you will watch over our people gives me great comfort as I ride to War."

"Promise me, Éomer. Promise me you will watch over Legolas and bring him back to me."

Éomer sighed. "It is a vow I would gladly take, Éowyn. But thy betrothed takes a road we cannot follow, and I cannot promise you to watch over him when I shall not be with him."

Éowyn stepped back from him, her face frowning in concern.

"What do you mean you will not be with him? Where does Legolas go? Éomer? Éomer, tell me!"

Éomer looked up at the ceiling of her tent before meeting her gaze again.

"Lord Aragorn travels the Paths of the Dead to summon the Oathbreakers to his banner. The Grey Company rides with him, as do the sons of Elrond, and of course Gimli and…"

"Legolas! Oh, Béma protect him! How is this possible, Éomer? To travel the Paths of the Dead is a fool's errand! No Man may seek out that army, let alone command it, except for…"

"Except for Isildur's heir," Éomer sighed. "I do not know if Aragorn, or any Man has such power, Éowyn. But he believes he must try, and the Dúnedain and Elves believe in him as well."

"And of course Lord Aragorn would not let me follow either. He was aghast that I even rode as far as here," Éowyn shook her head.

Éowyn straightened and went to Éomer again, embracing him and touching his shoulder in assurance.

"Go, brother. I must prepare for Legolas' arrival. Be strong. Be brave. Be safe. We have survived too much to fail in this endeavour now."

Éomer nodded and smiled at his sister, bidding her good night and farewell as he left.

* * *

><p>Legolas walked purposefully back to Éowyn's tent. The stars were shrouded but he could still feel their gaze over him. Here and there, men were carousing and he could hear cries of pleasure from some of the tents. He smiled at this. An end worthy of remembrance Théoden had proclaimed at Meduseld. How better to ride to one's end than by sharing last desperate moments with one you loved?<p>

As Legolas reached her tent, he recognized Éomer leaving it. The Prince of Rohan took Legolas by the shoulders and nodded to him.

"Never in my life would I believe I would have an Elf as a brother-in-law," Éomer said as he shook his head.

"You told her?" Legolas asked, already knowing the answer.

"Aye. I have also told her she is not to follow, and Théoden himself has ordered her back to Meduseld to rule in his stead. Neither she nor the Esquire are to ride with us tomorrow."

"Ride to glory, Éomer, son of Eomund," Legolas said. "I expect you to escort me into the walls of the White City."

Éomer smiled. "And I expect you to return with me to Edoras shortly thereafter for the grandest celebration in the history of the Mark."

They clasped arms as warriors and nodded to each other in understanding. Éomer took his leave and Legolas exhaled deeply. He turned to the entrance of the tent and stepped through, sealing it closed behind him.

* * *

><p>"My Lord," Éowyn whispered as he appeared. She was already wearing her nightgown, her clothing put away. Her armour and sword were placed neatly to the side, as though she were preparing to wear them in the morning.<p>

Éowyn stepped towards him, her head bowed and a smile on her lips. She raised a cup of wine and sipped from it, before raising it to him, her eyes looking up at him hopefully.

"Hail, Legolas, son of Thranduil," she said. "My beloved, it is a tradition in Rohan to drink to the good health of the rider before he goes to battle. Please, take this cup and drink, for I wish you good health and good hunting."

Legolas took the cup from her shaking hands and nodded. He smiled before drinking it. "Hail, Éowyn, daughter of Eomund, White Lady of Rohan. I share this cup with thee, my betrothed, and I drink to thy health and happiness, for they are the more valuable to me than any prize to be won in War."

She smiled as he drank and returned the cup to her. She turned and placed the cup on the ground, sitting down among the furs covering her bedroll. "Come, my Lord," she called.

Legolas sighed as he stepped towards her. He removed his tunic and boots, placing them on the ground next to his armour that he had left in her tent from the previous evening. He pulled at the lacings of his leggings and smiled as her eyes moved down his body as he revealed himself to her. Naked, he sat down and pulled the furs across them, taking her into his arms.

She began to sob, angry with herself for showing such weakness, which made her tears fall more quickly.

"I had it all planned, you know?" she cried. "I would have found the largest Orc I could, and I would have shouted to him, raised my sword and faced my fate with open eyes. They would have written poems and sung songs about me, the Shieldmaiden, the White Lady of Rohan, meeting her end fiercely defending her people, her land. It would have been so easy. It would have ended all the nightmares, the shadows, the whispers, the darkness closing around me. It was perfect. Until you…until you…" her voice was a strangled sob as she stopped, and Legolas stroked her back soothingly, whispering to her in Sindarin. She did not understand it fully, but he had taught her a word here and there and she recognized her name, "love", "heart" and "peace".

"What fame and renown is there in a warrior's death if it means I have forsaken a life as thy bride? And how can I rule over my people alone in my uncle's place knowing you could fall in some distant land and be lost to me forever?" She cried into his shoulder, clinging to him desperately.

"I have waited almost 3,000 years of Men to find you, White Lady of Rohan. I will not lose you after only mere months, my love."

Éowyn calmed herself, turning her face to the side and resting against his chest. "Aragorn rides the Dimholt road," she said softly. "And he has forbid me to go with him, hasn't he?"

"Aye, my Lady," Legolas replied.

"The King has ordered me back to my cage at Meduseld," she sighed in frustration.

"He has."

"Then if we each have our own paths to ride tomorrow, my Lord," she said, her voice steadying as she sat up and pulled at the ties of her nightgown. "Allow me to give you a memory to carry with you in the days ahead."

Legolas reached out and pushed the nightgown open and down her shoulders, freeing her arms from the sleeves and baring her body. Their lips met hungrily and she opened her mouth to him, moaning as he took control of her and pushed her down to the furs on her bedroll.

Her hands travelled up and down his back as he kissed her jaw, then her neck and shoulder. His hands moved down her sides, caressing her buttocks before lifting her thighs and spreading her legs to him. He was strong and dominating and suspended over her so briefly before he thrust into her and they shared a sigh and groan as their bodies joined as their hearts already were.

"I will never leave you, Éowyn. Never."

His voice was a whisper as he pushed inside of her again and again. Her release took her quickly and she cried out his name, gasping as he continued to ravish her. She framed his face in her hands, staring into his eyes as desire took her and she felt another wave of pleasure start from her core and spread through her body.

"I belong to thee, forever," she called to him before she moaned through another release.

He whispered to her in Sindarin as his thrusts became more demanding. He was relentless and merciless, and she blissfully rode through their passion as she held on to his body.

As Éowyn recovered, he whispered her name and held himself inside of her. She cried out again as she felt his seed spill into her, his hips grinding into hers as he spent. She turned to him and kissed him feverishly, tasting his tongue, meeting his fervour with her own.

They held each other tight for several moments before he finally turned them over, pulling out of her and laying back. Éowyn fell against him, her breathing ragged as she tried to calm herself.

"Legolas, my love," Éowyn breathed against his neck.

"Forever, my Lady," he answered.

"Forever," She affirmed.

They lay there as the night crept on. She told him about King Brego and Prince Baldor, the last Man to try to walk the Paths of the Dead. Legolas reminded her about the weak points in the armour of Orcs. They did not speak about whether Éowyn would defy her King's orders, though Legolas suspected she would. He could do nothing more to sway her, so he simply told her that he loved her, that he would miss her while they were separated and that he would return to her. He vowed he would return to her, and she saw the conviction in his eyes.

It was still dark outside when Legolas touched her cheek soothingly to wake her from slumber. Éowyn's eyes fluttered open and she smiled warmly at him before remembering all that was going on around them.

"My Lord," she whispered. "For a moment I imagined you were waking me and we were at home, in our home, going out to enjoy a lovely day together. Humans can have rather silly dreams sometimes."

"It is a dream, Éowyn. A wonderful one. And I have every intention of making it a premonition of our future," he smiled.

They kissed and she looked up at him sadly as he rose and dressed. He had spent the rest of the evening staring upon her as she slept, brushing her hair away from her face from time to time, and looking lustfully down at her naked skin. Her every pore was clearly saved in his mind, and he would need such pleasant memories in the days ahead.

Éowyn rose and came into his embrace, holding a fur blanket around her.

"Be brave, Shieldmaiden of Rohan. Be brave for both of us," Legolas said softly.

They kissed again. She poured all of herself into that last kiss, trying to show him as desperately as she could how much he meant to her. The Elven Prince did the same, clinging to his mate for as long as possible.

"You have saved me," she whispered. "I love you with everything that I am. Please come back to me, Legolas."

She told him she loved him in Rohirric and he smiled. He held her close again and whispered into her ear.

"I love you, Éowyn. _Le annon veleth nin, melmenya, Éowyn_."

They kissed again and he left her, walking backward out of the tent. Éowyn held back her tears and gave him a smile as they parted, not wanting his last image of her to be one of grief. She went back to her bedroll and sat down, playing with the bracelet on her wrist. She had not removed it since he had given it to her, even wearing it while she bathed. Her eyes wandered to the Elven bracers sitting on the ground with the rest of her armour. Éowyn closed her eyes and breathed slowly, willing herself to find the resolve to do what she must.

**Drúadan Forest, Gondor, Third Age, Gwaeron, 3019**

They huddled together, masked completely by the canopy of trees. The number of riders traipsing through their forest was immeasurable. They were larger than the force of Gorgûn that had massed at the northern border, but Ghân-buri-Ghân had not yet decided which army was the more dangerous.

He decided that a show of force was necessary. They would attack, but not kill just yet. He recognized the human King as he rode surrounded by his Royal Guard. He would need to parley with this man, Ghân decided. He raised his bow, motioning to the others to still their hands. He would pick out a target and take it in the shoulder, only to wound. Then they would announce their presence and he would have words with this King.

He scanned the line of riders. The narrow path made them close up tight and the unfamiliar terrain made their horses slow. He saw one horse carrying two riders, a thin warrior, shorter than the other riders, and an even smaller and more stout companion. Ghân found this curious. They would serve as a good example, he thought.

He pulled the bow string back and aimed for the shoulder of the taller rider. The armour would take most of the shot, but the impact would knock him off the horse and give enough distraction for the rest of the Drúedain to surprise the host of Men.

Windfola flared her nostrils and checked her gait, her eyes widening. Éowyn frowned in the saddle and pulled back on the reins. Merry looked up, surprised by the horse's behaviour.

"Be still, Merry," Éowyn hissed. "Something is watching us. Windfola can sense it."

Éowyn looked left and right. There was nothing around them except the dense cover of the forest. Whatever was lurking out there was impossible to see.

Ghân silently cursed himself. The wind had changed and the beast had picked up a small part of his scent. The horse was moving its head side to side and his clear shot was being blocked. He would never shoot at a horse unless threatened. He had no quarrel with the animals, after all.

As Éowyn leaned one way, she moved her cloak away from her hauberk, trying to keep her arm free in case she needed to draw her sword.

Ghân stopped. He lowered his bow. He had seen something suddenly as this taller rider moved in the saddle. He looked more closely at the rider. There was something on his cloak, something that had been blocked from Ghân's view before. His eyes grew wide when he recognized the green leaf that clipped the cloak around the rider's shoulders. He quickly looked to the others and noticed the short companion on the same horse wore a similar leaf on his cloak. The other riders did not have the same accessory.

Ghân whistled across the forest and the Rohirrim stopped in their tracks. Ghân leapt down to the forest floor, and his kin quickly surrounded the host. Ghân ordered them not to draw their bows and he stepped forward towards Théoden, his face stern.

Théoden raised his hand to still the Eorlingas. He noticed that no bow had been drawn against them nor any spear raised. He returned the one savage's firm stare and prepared to speak with him.

"Théoden, King of Rohan," Ghân stated. "Why you come to our forest?"

"We ride to Gondor to defend the White City from the forces of the Dark Lord," Théoden replied. "We are told there are Orcs on the road. We must pass them or we will arrive too late."

Ghân studied the King, looking at him and his riders carefully.

"We will help you pass the Gorgûn," Ghân announced. "You will leave the forest and not stay. We do not know if you are friends or not, Théoden King. But you are not Gorgûn, and you are blessed by the Eldar, so we will help you, for now."

The tribe went forward, guiding the Eorlingas through the forest. Another group went across the trees, headed back toward the road to Gondor to ambush the Orcs. As Éowyn guided Windfola through the hidden paths, she fingered her brooch lightly. Blessed by the Eldar, Ghân had said. She hoped it were true.

**Pelennor Fields, Gondor, Third Age, Gwaeron, 3019**

The battlefield was unlike any plain Éowyn had ever seen or dreamed about. Great siege engines were lined against the walls of the White City. The gate was smashed to pieces and a huge battering ram was aflame and standing in the breach. Orcs, trolls, Easterlings, Haradrim and all manner of beasts were scattered across the field, the bright silver armour of the defenders of Gondor visible among the smoke that hung in the air.

"Arise! Arise, Riders of Théoden!"

Éowyn lowered her head as the King came galloping down the line. "Fell deeds awake: fire and slaughter! Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered! A sword day…a red day…ere the sun rises!"

Éowyn drew her spear. She breathed deeply, clutching Merry's shoulder.

"Courage, Merry, courage for our friends," she said to the Hobbit.

She brought her arm up and kissed her bracer where her jade and silver bracelet was hidden beneath.

"I love you, Legolas," she whispered.

Théoden turned and raised his sword toward the enemy, who was scrambling to form a line against the Rohirrim while the army of Gondor pushed forward.

"Death!" Théoden shouted.

"Death!" the Rohirrim called.

"Death!" Éowyn screamed.

"Forth, Eorlingas!" Théoden yelled.

Éowyn spurred Windfola forward and the horns sounded and the riders broke into a gallop. Rohan had come to War and Éowyn pressed forward toward her fate.

* * *

><p>Her sword cut through the side of the Orc, where the armour was weakest and she sliced upward, severing the arm of the beast and spilling its insides. She galloped past it and deflected a blow with her shield, turning and slicing across the shoulder of her assailant. As the Harad soldier fell to his knees, Éowyn sliced downward and severed its head from its body. She continued across the field, engaging her enemies as her sword cleaved through the Morgul host. This was the battle of their Age, and Éowyn was in the mix of it. Her blood coursed through her veins and the adrenaline drove her onward, her senses afire to all around her. Her heart beat quickly, but she knew it did not sing. Battle was not a thrill for her as she had dreamed it would be years ago. As she continued to fight on amidst the ruin and devastation that she saw across the Pelennor, she did not think of glory or renown, only survival.<p>

_I must press on_, she thought as she turned her mount around and charged back into the fray, flanked by other Riders and the force of defenders from Gondor that had come out from the walls.

_Aragorn and Legolas will be here soon. We must hold._

A cold screech sounded across the field and a great black shadow rose from the walls of Minas Tirith, arching up into the sky and turning back towards them. Éowyn cringed at the sound, and all those who heard it became weakened from fear. Windfola cried out and reared, knocking Éowyn and Merry to the ground. The grey horse took off in a desperate gallop, leaving them behind on the ground. Éowyn rose to her feet and pulled Merry up by his hauberk. She drew her sword and raised her shield, stepping back as she looked into the sky.

The Witch-King of Angmar guided his winged beast across the field, searching out his enemy. Éowyn saw him turn his steed back around to her right and she realized that it was bearing down upon Snowmane, the King's horse. Her uncle had raised his sword in challenge and his Royal Guard were moving towards him. Éowyn moved to join them as the enemy approached.

Another shrill cry came out from the beast and Snowmane's eyes widened in fear. The horse reared up, and Théoden pulled on the reins, hanging on and trying to calm his mount. Éowyn saw the dart fly through the air as if suspended, crashing into Snowmane's chest with a sickening thud as bones cracked and the horse cried out. As Éowyn sprinted towards her King, the horse fell backward, throwing Théoden off. The King's foot was caught in the stirrup, and he crashed to the ground on his back, the air flying from his lungs as Snowmane's dead weight collapsed upon him.

"No!" she cried.

Éowyn's knees buckled as the Witch-King's mount landed on the field and launched another chilling cry. The Royal Guard staggered backward at the sound and the monster took purposeful steps towards the prone figure of Théoden with his dead horse covering him. Éowyn shook her head to clear the ringing in her ears. She launched herself forward, crying out in challenge as she stepped between Snowmane and the Nazgûl.

"You shall not have him! Begone!" she shrieked, raising her sword.

The Witch-King snarled, ordering his mount to attack. Éowyn just avoided its snapping teeth, ducking to one side. She did not wait for it to move again as she rolled back in time to avoid the second thrust. She got to her feet as the beast clawed at the ground beside her. Raising her sword, Éowyn sundered the beast's neck, swinging over and over and hacking away until the monster came crashing down to the ground, its decapitated body crumpling.

The Witch-King stood and kicked aside his dead mount. He drew his sword and towered above her, pointing the blade towards her menacingly.

"You dare oppose me?" he hissed. "Come not between the Nazgûl and his prey! Know that you stand foolishly before the Marshall of Mordor, leader of the Ringwraiths. Insolent human, thy fate shall be as prey for the Dark Lord. When I have finished carving thy King apart, I will not slay thee in thy turn, but carry you away to the houses of lamentation! I shall bring you back before my Master, where he shall feast upon thy shrivelled mind and devour thy body and tear thy soul to pieces for his amusement."

The Witch-King swung his sword violently towards her and Éowyn stepped back desperately. The weapon was so large that she doubted her own sword would be able to parry it. The dark blade hissed through the air menacingly. Éowyn dodged until he had her cornered, with Snowmane behind her and no escape to her left and right. She raised her shield to block the next blow and the wood splintered and fell apart. The blade pushed through and rang loudly off of her bracer, the runes seeming to glow as the Witch-King made contact.

The Nazgûl shrieked and stepped back, raising his sword in front of him. Éowyn's arm throbbed but she could still feel her fingers. She held her sword in front of her, stepping towards her adversary.

The dark blade danced forward once more, and Éowyn parried the first strike, spinning her own sword in return and clashing with the Witch-King through four consecutive strikes. Each time their swords met, the pain would shoot through her arms, then dull.

The Witch-King roared and struck another blow, his blade clashing with hers. He pressed down on Éowyn's sword and pushed her backward. The air around them was cold and she found it difficult to breathe as they stood locked together.

"You have failed, wretched human," he snarled. "No living man may hinder me."

Merry pounced. His Barrow blade glowed as he stabbed the Witch-King in the back of the leg, where his greaves strapped to dark shadow. Merry cried out as his blade disintegrated before him and a painful spike coursed through his arm and knocked him to the ground.

The Witch-King yelled and dropped to one knee, his sword falling to the ground. Éowyn removed her helm, her hair falling down her back. She raised her sword above her shoulders.

"I am no man, scourge of Angmar. Know my name as I send you to thy ruin. I am Éowyn, daughter of Eomund, betrothed of Legolas, Elven Prince of Mirkwood. Die now!"

Éowyn yelled as she sank her blade into the dark shadow of the Witch-King's face, between helm and mantle. Her sword blew to smithereens as she struck him and she was pushed backward from the shock. A harsh cry rang out across the field as the Witch-King's helm crumpled to a jagged mass and his body exploded into black ash, blowing away across the field, leaving a dark smear across the ground.

Éowyn staggered backward and fell, the pain in her arms had dulled to an insistent throb, but she felt ice crawl across her skin. She desperately looked towards her King and saw that his breathing was shallow. Their eyes met and Théoden's lips seemed to curl into a knowing smirk.

She reached for him but she could not move, and black spots began appearing at the edge of her vision. Her breathing was ragged and her heartbeat seemed to slip. As her eyelids began to close, she saw in the distance the shapes of great ships arriving to the field. Flying high above the first ship was a large banner. Adorned on it was a white tree on a field of black, with bright stars and a crown above it. She recognized the standard immediately, and with her last gasp of breath before closing her eyes, Éowyn called out.

"Legolas…"

* * *

><p>"All right, there's plenty here for the both of us. May the best Dwarf win!" Gimli snarled.<p>

Aragorn and Gimli charged forward and Legolas loosed three arrows as they ran across the field. He could see the flag of Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth coming out from the gate of Minas Tirith, and all across the field were swarms of Gondorian soldiers and mounted Rohirrim engaging the enemy.

Aragorn called out orders to their forces from the ships and they waded into the battle. Legolas looked sharply across the field and saw the flag of Éomer on the other side. He seemed to be wedged between two vanguards of Sauron's forces.

"Aragorn!" Legolas called out.

"I see him!" Aragorn replied. "Go! We shall come around in a pincer!"

"Legolas!"

Legolas turned and Elladan brought him a horse. Legolas mounted swiftly and took off, riding with the Grey Company as they cut a swath through the Morgul army. He pressed on trying to reach Éomer. When he came closer to the banner of Prince Imrahil, he darted over to close the ranks with the Grey Company behind him. He then noticed a grey horse, tearing riderless across the field. The horse's eyes were wide and wild and its mouth was frothing. Legolas pulled up. He would recognize Windfola anywhere.

"Éowyn!"

Legolas shouted for Elrohir to rein in the wild horse and Legolas took off in the direction that Windfola had come from. It was then that he realized the Prince's flag bearer had reined in, and the Prince himself had dismounted and was standing over a dead horse. Legolas felt fear grip him and he spurred his horse around, galloping swiftly to the Prince's side.

The fallen horse was Snowmane, the mount of King Théoden.

Legolas leaped from his horse and sprinted past the guard who were surrounding Prince Imrahil. He came upon Theoden's broken body and he shook his head, cursing that the King had fallen. As he looked upon the King's face though, he noticed a curiously peaceful expression. Reaching out, he closed the King's eyes.

"My Lord Legolas," Prince Imrahil greeted him grimly. "Lord Éomer commands us to take the King to Minas Tirith. My men shall escort him."

"The last of the Royal Guard shall ride with thy soldiers," Legolas said, his voice firm and detached, so fierce was his despair.

The remnants of Théoden's Royal Guard came forward at Legolas' command and took up their liege's body and made for the gate of the White City with soldiers from Dol Amroth.

Legolas' eyes were wide as he looked left and right for Éowyn. No one else would have rode Windfola to Gondor. She must be here, and she had been dismounted. She would not have strayed far from her uncle's side, even if Théoden had not wanted her here. There were bodies littered across the field and a sudden stab of fear shot through Legolas, and he was compelled to look to his right.

"There!" Legolas shouted and Prince Imrahil looked at him curiously as he ran towards a fallen soldier.

The blonde hair was the first thing he saw. It was tied back from her head but without her helm, it had come loose of its braid and now fell across the ground like the long strands of a silk scarf. He was at her side without even realizing he had ran, as though the thought of her had brought him to Éowyn instantly.

She did not breathe. Legolas looked upon her searchingly. There was no blood, no wound, no sign of any blow to her. Her bracers were nicked but the runes seemed to be glowing. He placed his fingers on her throat, feeling desperately.

"Éowyn! Éowyn, please!"

He heard it before he could feel it with his fingers. Her pulse beat very slowly and faintly, but he could hear it.

"She lives!" Legolas cried out. He turned to Prince Imrahil.

"It is the White Lady! She needs to be brought to the healing rooms immediately! She lives! I do not know what darkness is over her, but we must get her safely inside the City walls."

"That is the soldier that Lord Éomer mourned before mounting his attack," Prince Imrahil said in realization. "We will take her, Lord Legolas. Lord Aragorn fights towards Lord Éomer on the far side of the Pelennor. Go. We will make sure the White Lady is brought safely within the walls."

Legolas looked upon her once more, struggling with where he should go. He leaned forward and kissed her lips, which were cold to his touch.

"I will return to you, Éowyn."

He was astride his horse in an instant, galloping to rejoin Aragorn. He dared not look back for fear that he would come apart at seeing her body being carried to Minas Tirith. He pulled an arrow from his quiver and drew it back in his bow. He blinked hard, willing the tears to hold back as he loosed and the arrow struck an Orc in the back of the neck, killing it instantly.

* * *

><p>Legolas grabbed Éomer about the shoulders, pulling him away from the bloody corpse of the Orc, who Éomer had stabbed beyond all recognition, even after he had dealt the killing blow.<p>

"Éomer! Éomer! Stop! It is over."

Éomer tore himself away and sheathed his sword, looking across the Pelennor littered with legions of dead bodies.

"I wish I had died," Éomer snarled, his face covered in despair. "I heard my King's last words, and saw my sister's lifeless body. What use is it to stand against the Dark Lord now? This world has nothing left for me, even were we to save it."

Legolas looked at him suddenly and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"What did you say? No, Éomer! Éowyn lives! I had her brought to the healing rooms in Minas Tirith!"

"What? But how? I held her, Legolas. She was gone!"

"Nay," Legolas said fiercely. "I felt her pulse. It was weak but she lives. I do not know for how much longer, but I go now to her side. Aragorn and the healers of Gondor will attend to her. I go to Minas Tirith."

"And I shall ride with you."

**Minas Tirith, Gondor, Third Age, Gwaeron, 3019**

Aragorn nodded to him and Legolas removed one of her bracers. Even Gandalf and Aragorn seemed to gasp as they saw dark veins across Éowyn's skin.

"The Black Breath," Gandalf said worriedly. "Even in death, the Witch-King leaves a poisonous mark."

"It should have spread to her heart," Aragorn said confused. "How was it stopped?"

"These bracers," Legolas said softly. "The runes are symbols of the alliance of Elves and Men before the fall of Angmar."

"Yes," Gandalf agreed. "This armour that you found, Legolas. They have an ancient power."

Aragorn placed his hands on Éowyn's arm and closed his eyes. He muttered to himself in Sindarin before opening his eyes. Gandalf removed her other bracer and did the same. They looked at her for a long while before looking at each other, then standing back. The dark veins began to recede and clear, and Éomer looked upon her with wide eyes, hoping to see her awaken.

"There is nothing more we can do for her, _mellon nin_," Aragorn said, placing his hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Use a cloth soaked in water boiled with _athelas_ to keep her temperature steady, and if the Shieldmaiden's spirit still lies within her, she will awaken."

Aragorn looked at each of Legolas and Éomer in turn. "It is said that the soul will help the body to heal if it is given an anchor in Arda. Speak to Éowyn, knowing that she will hear you even in slumber. Give her a reason to come back to us. No effort can be too small."

* * *

><p>Legolas and Éomer kept a vigil over Éowyn for the next three days. Éomer was called away from time to time. He was now King of Rohan, and he had to attend to numerous matters, not the least of which was visiting King Théoden's body, which lay under guard on the highest level of Minas Tirith. He would check in on his sister in the morning, then again before dinner. Each time he would speak to her in Rohirric, and hold her cold hand in his, sometimes commanding her to come back. He would look at Legolas imploringly each time, and the Elf would assure him quietly that every effort was valuable.<p>

Legolas would stay with Éowyn day and night. At first he refused food and drink during his vigil, until Gimli threatened to force feed him. They compromised by having Éowyn's maids bring him a light meal in the morning and at dinner, which he would eat sparingly as he continued to hold Éowyn's hand.

In the evenings, when all around them was quiet and Éomer had retired to his own chamber, Legolas would carefully lie down next to Éowyn and cradle her against his chest. He would hold one hand across her forehead and the other along her back. He whispered to Éowyn in Sindarin and Westron, even stumbling over some words in Rohirric that he had learned. He would then close his eyes and reach out to her with his mind, never actually knowing if he connected to her or not.

"I love you, Éowyn. Come back. It is not time for us to be parted yet."

* * *

><p>As much as Aragorn tried to keep them away, when news reached Éomer and Legolas that Aragorn was considering marching on the Black Gate, they both came to the War Council. Aragorn and even Gandalf tried to dissuade them to go, but they were both resolute.<p>

"I stand in place of the King of Rohan now," Éomer declared. "I shall honour the Oath of Eorl and ride with Gondor."

Legolas was silent. Only his fierce expression told Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir that he would not be deterred from finishing what the Fellowship had started.

* * *

><p>"My love, I go to battle. Thy brother and I ride with Aragorn and the Host of the West to the Black Gate. It shall be the final stand, Éowyn. We must have the Dark Lord empty his lands to give Frodo his chance."<p>

Legolas wiped her face with a cloth soaked in water and _athelas_. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers tenderly.

"I will have many tales to share with you when I return, my love," Legolas said with a choked voice. "We can even start planning our wedding. I will see you awake and walking about in several days, Éowyn."

He repeated his pledge of love in Sindarin and Rohirric once again before he kissed her face and left the chamber.

Walking down the hall from Éowyn's room, Legolas almost collided with another recovering patient, who walked the hall gingerly on a hobbled leg.

"Lord Faramir," Legolas called. "We are pleased to see you back on thy feet."

"Master Elf," Faramir answered. "Mithrandir told me about thy adventures in reaching here. Thank you for coming to the aid of Gondor."

"I only wish I could have brought thy brother back to you, Lord Faramir."

Faramir sighed and closed his eyes at the mention of Boromir.

"He would be proud of thy Fellowship for seeing matters through to the end. May the Valar shine upon you all, Lord Legolas. Please," Faramir pleaded. "Slay the horde of Mordor for those men I lost at Osgiliath, and for Boromir and my father."

Legolas gripped Faramir's shoulder. "It shall be done."

**Morgul Vale, Mordor, Third Age, Gwaeron, 3019**

Legolas spurred Arod forward, moving along the line inspecting the footmen and doubling back until he came alongside Aragorn and Éomer. He wore a scowl across his face, and Éomer understood implicitly the storms massing inside of him.

"If any fool could ever doubt the love of Lord Legolas for my sister, they should see him fight when we reach the Black Gate. He looks ready to unleash the fire of the skies upon all of Mordor," Éomer said softly to Aragorn.

Aragorn turned to Legolas and caught his gaze.

"Calm, _mellon nin_. Save thy rage for the host of Minas Morgul."

Legolas looked away and continued in silence.

**The Black Gate, Mordor, Third Age, Gwirith, 3019**

The black metal and stone of Barad-dûr crumbled in dark clouds of smoke and ash. The all-seeing fiery eye flared and suddenly exploded, the shockwave reverberating out towards them, around them and beyond. The very ground around them opened up and swallowed the host of Mordor whole.

The cheers and screams of the Men of the West were drowned out by the belch of fire and magma from Mount Doom. The Fellowship cringed and gaped in fear at the thought that Frodo and Sam were caught inside the mountain that was now shooting fiery smithereens into the air.

Gandalf moved quickly, raising his staff and yelling for the Eagles. Gwaihir swooped down, picking up Gandalf without breaking his glide and took off with his kin for Mount Doom.

Legolas picked up Aragorn from the ground. Aragorn clutched his side, feeling his ribs and exhaling deeply. He placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder and nodded.

"Arise, King of Gondor," Legolas smiled.

"I am not King," Aragorn replied, before smirking. "Not yet."

They looked on as Gandalf and the Eagles approached Mount Doom. Aragorn called for Éomer and Gimli, Merry and Pippin were soon at his side as well.

"Gather the men. We ride for Minas Tirith. Send messengers ahead to announce our news. The Dark Lord has fallen and the Men of the West return."

"But Frodo," Merry interjected.

"Gandalf and the Eagles will find Frodo and Sam. They will fly them back to Gondor faster than we can carry them on horseback or on foot. We should start back, and pray that Frodo and Sam will be waiting in the White City to greet us."

The host of the West mounted and organized themselves, beginning the long trek back to Gondor. The army was cheerful and roused, for they had defeated the enemy, and few knew of the mission of Frodo the Ringbearer. Only the Fellowship and Éomer were reserved as they rode. Victory they had won, but they dreaded counting the cost.

Aragorn leaned over in his saddle and spoke softly to Legolas, who was deep in thought, allowing Arod to set his own pace.

"_Mellon nin_," Aragorn called. "If the Black Breath had touched Éowyn, then the defeat of the Witch-King and now the Dark Lord and all the Nazgûl may have woken her."

Legolas looked at Aragorn, then glanced across to Éomer, who nodded back to him. All three looked forward.

"I hope you are once again correct, Estel," Legolas replied.

As they moved on, Legolas looked up, far into the horizon, to Minas Tirith, which was too far for even his Elven sight to see. He looked to the sky and whispered to himself in prayer.

"Rise, Éowyn. I am coming to you," he said to the wind, hoping his words would carry to the Capital.


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously:**

**The Black Gate, Mordor, Third Age, Gwirith, 3019**

"_Mellon nin_," Aragorn called. "If the Black Breath had touched Éowyn, then the defeat of the Witch-King and now the Dark Lord and all the Nazgûl may have woken her."

Legolas looked at Aragorn, then glanced across to Éomer, who nodded back to him. All three looked forward.

"I hope you are once again correct, Estel," Legolas replied.

As they moved on, Legolas looked up, far into the horizon, to Minas Tirith, which was too far for even his Elven sight to see. He looked to the sky and whispered to himself in prayer.

"Rise, Éowyn. I am coming to you," he said to the wind, hoping his words would carry to the Capital.

**Chapter 7:**

**Minas Tirith, Gondor, Third Age, Gwirith, 3019**

"_I love you, Éowyn. Come back. It is not time for us to be parted yet._"

"Legolas!"

Éowyn's eyes slowly opened. The light in the room was blinding to her and she shut her eyes tightly. Her head was throbbing and her arms seemed heavy and difficult to move. She could barely feel her fingers, and she felt cold, even though she was covered in blankets.

She forced her eyes open again and the bright light of the room soon dulled to a natural colour and intensity. She looked around and realized she was in Minas Tirith, in one of the private chambers in the healing halls. The cold walls were adorned with tapestries and banners, giving warmth to the space. She turned her head to one side and noticed her sword and armour placed in the corner. She turned in the other direction and noticed a bouquet of wildflowers arranged at her bedside.

"Legolas? Legolas!" she called, her voice weak.

"My Lady! Oh!"

Her maids came running into the room. Their faces looked tired and pale from lack of sleep but their smiles were joyful. One of them ran from the room to fetch the healers of Gondor.

"Where is Lord Legolas?" Éowyn asked.

"He was here for days, Milady. He never left thy side. Thy brother was here often as well. Lord Legolas kept speaking to you, even in Rohirric!"

"And where is he now?"

Her maids exchanged worried glances with each other.

"He and King Éomer have rode out with the Host of the West. They have gone to Mordor to face the Dark Lord, Milady."

* * *

><p>The air was cold and damp. Éowyn pulled her cloak tighter around her. The leaf brooch of Lórien lay clasped between her fingers as she looked off into the distance.<p>

"It is just the early morning dew of Spring, Lady Éowyn," Faramir smiled at her. "I do not believe that these dark days will remain."

"There is only one thing that will lift this darkness for me, Lord Faramir," Éowyn replied, keeping her gaze fixed to the horizon. "The return of my Lord."

"You are promised to someone, then?" Farmair asked.

"Aye."

"I am sorry for my ignorance, my Lady. You are not wearing a ring, and I did not know," he mumbled in apology.

Éowyn sighed slightly. "Surely you have heard the gossip, Lord Faramir? It flies about the White City just as it did at Edoras. You must have been told about me. I am the White Lady of Rohan, betrothed to Legolas, Elven Prince of Mirkwood."

"I did hear, but I did not put much weight in the gossip of strangers," Faramir admitted.

"That is wise, Lord Faramir," Éowyn replied, still not looking at him. "But this much is true – Legolas is my Lord and my beloved. He lifted me out of darkness in more ways than can be told, and so I gladly wait for him once again."

Faramir stayed quiet. He did not know how to speak to Éowyn. She had recovered from her injuries through some miracle, and the colour had returned to her skin and she walked purposefully with a strong stride now. Still, she wore a cold mask, like the overcast weather all around them, and he knew that many thoughts swirled within her.

"How are you, Lord Faramir?" Éowyn asked, still looking out beyond the walls. "Thy limp appears to have almost recovered."

"Yes," Faramir agreed. "I have been very fortunate. Mithrandir brought me back to the City, otherwise I would have become carrion for some beast on the field."

Éowyn nodded. "Gandalf and his companions have saved many a man," she said quietly.

"Would you eat, Lady Éowyn?" Faramir asked after a long pause. "It is mid-morning and you have not broken thy fast."

"Nay," Éowyn said quickly. She then exhaled and looked back at him for the first time. "I must go visit my uncle, the King. Please go ahead without me. Perhaps I shall see you at dinner with the others."

She bowed to him slightly, and turned towards the Tower of Ecthelion where Théoden lay. Faramir stepped after her.

"Lady Éowyn, I would accompany you if you would permit it," he asked.

Éowyn stopped and looked back at him. "Thy kindness is genuine, Lord Faramir, and despite my behaviour, it is appreciated. You are not of the House of Eorl, and there is no need to accompany me. I can find my way."  
>"I meant no offense, Lady Éowyn. I simply am concerned for you. You have not smiled or seemed at ease since you have awoken," Faramir explained.<p>

"No offense was taken, Lord Faramir, and I intend no offense in my conduct towards thee. You are right. I have not smiled, and have not been at ease. And I will not smile, nor be at ease until my Lord returns. I am well familiar with this feeling of dread and despair, and hoping that tomorrow brings some news. Do not concern thyself that I may succumb to it, however. I shall not. I would have in another time, but I have been saved from such a fate, and I await for the return of my saviour. Good day, Lord Faramir."

Éowyn turned and continued on. One of her maids followed along. Faramir stood watching her disappear into the distance.

"My Lord," a voice called.

Faramir turned and saw one of the healer's attendants approach him.

"How is Lady Éowyn, my Lord? Have you been able to get through to her? We all worry about her condition."

"Nay," Faramir replied, looking back in the direction she had gone. "I have not been able to reach her. But do not fear. I suspect that someone else has already gotten through to her, and her condition is nothing to be concerned about as a result."

* * *

><p>She reached the Tower of Ecthelion, where a guard of Gondorian knights and Rohirrim stood watch before Théoden's body. They bowed to Lady Éowyn and allowed her entry. She entered the chamber, the marble of the walls and floor gleaming white. It was a suitable resting place for a King, if only temporary, for Théoden belonged among the Tombs of the Kings on the other side of Minas Tirith, or more fittingly back in the barrows at Edoras. Éowyn thought of Théodred entombed there and she sighed. She had cried when she first visited her uncle after she woke, but this time, she looked on his pale face sadly, and no tears were shed.<p>

"Uncle," she said softly, looking from his face to his sword and shield placed next to his body. "My strength returns with each day. I feel as though I am almost back to myself, and yet such a large part of me is missing. I know you are with thy ancestors, and that you rejoice with them as you deserve. I have no news of Éomer, uncle, or of Legolas, my Lord. I cannot rest until I learn of their fate, and whether they were successful in their assault on the Black Gate."

Éowyn said several prayers to King Théoden and bid him goodbye until the next day when she would again visit him. She turned and walked stoically from the chamber. As she cleared the line of guards, she noticed a familiar face approach her.

"My Lady," the man bowed to her. "It is an honour to see that you have recovered."

"Elfhelm," Éowyn smiled politely, nodding her head. "Aye, I am slowly regaining my strength. I was told that my brother left you in command of the garrison."

"Aye," Elfhelm replied as he fell in step with her. "We defeated a legion of Orcs that attempted to attack Gondor from Anórien. We lost far too many men, but we remain a host of 3,000 Eorlingas."

"Well done, Elfhelm. You do us proud. Ensure that the Rohirrim are adequately sheltered and fed. We shall remain at Minas Tirith until word comes from the Army of the West."

"Aye, my Lady," Elfhelm bowed once more before leaving.

* * *

><p>She kept a vigil each day, sometimes looking out the window of her chamber and sometimes walking the walls. Faramir continued to visit her, but she refused to let him walk with her. She had been rather callous in her rebuke at the beginning, but she was more courteous in her explanation as the days wore on.<p>

"Walking along the walls is a privilege that I guard closely, Lord Faramir. You have done me no insult, but I must insist that neither you nor anyone else walk out with me along the walls. My maids know to leave me during these moments, and I would ask the same of thee."

* * *

><p>The next day, Faramir joined her again looking out from the tower near her chamber. Dark clouds still lingered in the sky, and Éowyn sighed to herself. There had been no word and as she played with the silver and jade bracelet on her wrist, she became increasingly anxious. Faramir was making idle chatter, and she was answering in one word replies. Her mind was elsewhere.<p>

All she knew was that her uncle was dead and Gondor was safe, for now. She knew not the fate of Legolas, or Éomer, or Aragorn, or any of the others. She was ruler of Rohan at the moment, and though she did not want to face it, she had concerns now that were larger than herself.

When she pledged herself to Legolas, the land was at War. They were desperate, even he, an Elf who had lived through two Ages, feared what was to come. It felt incredibly right and their time together was the happiest of her life. She had bid him goodbye to ride the Paths of the Dead, and she had gone to War as Dernhelm, neither knowing if they would see each other again.

Now, as she stood facing the dark, sunless sky, she lived. Somehow, she lived. She had faced the Witch-King, the evil leader of the Ringwraiths who had felled many a great warrior, and she lived. Whatever Legolas' fate, her duty now was with her people. Whether it was to steel them in their final days as the host of Mordor descended upon them, or to lead them in rebuilding the Mark, she was the White Lady, and she did not know what place she could have in Legolas' world. It was easy to love him, as she still did with all of her heart, when they did not know what lay ahead. It was easy to love him with the spectre of death all around her. It was easy to love him when her duty was only as a member of the House of Eorl, and not as the regent of an entire nation. She had followed her heart and her desire and known a joy she did not believe could exist for her. But now reality was all around her and closing in. Gondor and Rohan would need to be united, and if the host of Men had failed, then she was all that was left for her people to rely upon.

Faramir looked at her and she returned his gaze. He was handsome in his own way, this Steward of Gondor. He would be diligent and dutiful, she believed. She had never seen him in battle, or raise his voice in anger. He was a thoughtful man, it seemed to her, and he would be an adept politician, a man one could build an alliance with, or defend a land in its last moments. Faramir is noble and would make a capable husband, she thought.

But she also knew what he was not. Her heart knew very clearly _who _he was not. How much longer could she endure? If Legolas and Éomer did not return, could she lead her people alone?

"_Rise, Éowyn. I am coming to you._"

His voice was a whisper in her heart and mind, carried on the wind and up to the tower where she stood. She turned from Faramir and looked out, not knowing from where her lover's call had come, but knowing for certain it was not a figment of her imagination.

Her eyes went wide as she recalled his voice in another time, calling to her, raising her from injury and pain. The Black Breath, the healers had called it. Her maids had told her about those who had attended to her. Aragorn and Gandalf had treated her wounds and Legolas and Éomer had held a vigil over her. She did not remember any of that. All she could remember now was the soothing touch on her face and her Lord's voice, firm and commanding, refusing to be ignored and compelling her to obey. His harmonious voice calling her back to the land of the living. His voice rang in her mind when she woke in the healing rooms days ago, and her first and only thought was to look for him.

And now once more, she heard his call. His voice was strong and confident, his words full of hope and love and the promise of his return and their joyful reunion. How could she have doubted him? How could she have doubted their love? She desperately scanned the lower levels and the road, looking to the horizon for some sign of him. Her heart called out for him. Her fingers touched her lips as she recalled his touch.

"My Lady! Look!"

Faramir pointed into the distance, but Éowyn was not looking at him. She had seen it already as she scanned here and there looking for the source of Legolas' voice. A ray of light shone through the clouds, a single spear at first, before it brightened and strengthened, and spread, cleaving the clouds before it and bathing the Fields of Cormallen and the Pelennor in warmth. The sunlight reached the City and washed across it, moving from the lower levels up across the walls, climbing quickly and indefatigably, before it blanketed the balcony upon which she stood and flew higher still to light the mountains behind Minas Tirith.

Éowyn blinked several times as she stood now in sun bathed warmth. All of Minas Tirith shone, and she heard murmurs and shouts come out from the levels below. People came outside from their homes and looked up to the sky, as they had not seen the sun for weeks it seemed, and they wondered at where it had now come from. In the distance, the River Anduin sparkled like the silver back of a fish, the water glistening as it roared along its path.

Éowyn smiled, shaking her head and forgetting all thoughts and doubts that had crept into her mind just moments ago.

"My Lord returns," Éowyn whispered, and she grinned, her smile wider than any Faramir had seen since she had awoken.

* * *

><p>She heard the horns. Everyone heard the horns. They were not war cries, but rather jubilant calls, as if the men wielding the horns were yelling their joy through their instruments, calling out to any and all who would hear. Great eagles were seen near the Tower of Ecthelion, mythical creatures that some did not believe existed. They vanished as quickly as they came, such that many in the City did not believe they were ever there. Rumours and gossip flew through Minas Tirith. Aragorn had been victorious they said. Sauron had fallen. There was still no sign of the host on the road, and the people were anxious, not prepared just yet to let their guard down to accept that their long night may well be over.<p>

"It seems that Aragorn and the Host of the West have won, if rumours are to be believed," Faramir said cautiously as they walked through the markets of the White City. The streets were now bustling with people enjoying the sunshine. Éowyn only nodded, still looking out to the distance.

Faramir gathered his courage and called her name softly, getting her attention as she turned her face to him.

"Lady Éowyn, I am curious as to thy loyalty to Lord Legolas. He is Elfkind. I am sorry, but I have never heard of such a union, except in the legends of yore," he said carefully.

Éowyn smirked. The first time he had seen any humour cross her face.

"I understand thy curiosity, Lord Faramir," she said easily. "In fact, I would have shared it mere months ago. Lord Legolas and I are a source of puzzlement for many, I know. To explain it to thee would take many hours and tales, and could take mere seconds as well. I will simply tell thee that we are betrothed to each other. When he returns, I think you will easily see."

"And thy union was arranged between Rohan and Mirkwood?"

"Nay," Éowyn shook her head, amused almost by his foolishness. "It was neither born from politics nor duty, Lord Faramir. It is neither the confirmation of an alliance nor a payment for past deeds. It would exist whether we were the Prince of Mirkwood and the Princess of Rohan, or two commoners living in the wilderness."

"Then it is the creation of?"

"Of love, Steward of Gondor," she answered quietly. "Legolas loves me, despite that I have made it very difficult for him to do so. And I love my Lord, more than I honestly believed that I was capable of loving my husband."

"And if he does not return, Lady Éowyn?" Faramir asked quietly.

Éowyn lost her smirk and frowned, not looking at him.

"Elves give their love to only one betrothed for all eternity, Lord Faramir," Éowyn said coldly.

"Forgive me, my Lady, but you are not an Elf," Faramir said.

"Nay, I am not," Éowyn replied. "But I am pledged to one, to a Prince and champion among Elves and Men. Legolas has not fallen, Lord Faramir. Aragorn would not be victorious without him."

"But how can you know?"

"Legolas is constant. I know he and his love are with me, even when I cannot see him, Lord Faramir."

"But my Lady," Faramir persisted. "I have the utmost respect for Lord Legolas, for he battled in Fellowship with my brother Boromir, and he is a warrior and as noble as any Prince of Men. But he is Elfkind. He will live well beyond the rest of thy remaining years. Each day that you look upon him, you will see a reminder of his immortality ever unchanging, while you diminish. It is a hard burden to carry, I would expect. Such is why it is called the Doom of Men."

"Steward of Gondor," Éowyn replied, her voice cold and hard. "I shall forgive thy insolence for I would have shared it had I been in another position. It is very easy for Elves and Men alike to look upon my Lord and I, or Lord Aragorn and his betrothed and wonder why we are together. I am certain that such questions were asked even of Beren and Lúthien in a past Age. To know a love such as ours, be it for mere days, months, even years, is well worth any hardship that may come. You speak as though it is ordained that Legolas will outlive me, or that he will be forced to watch me wither as his handsome face remains evergreen. Nothing is guaranteed to us, Lord Faramir. I have seen far too many die before their time to know this cruel lesson. So you and any number of naysayers and non-believers will need to come up with a better argument against my union with Legolas than the fact that a few wrinkles may trouble him. I assure you he would scoff at such foolishness, as do I."

"Forgive me, Lady Éowyn," Faramir said. "But I still do not understand."

"I am sure that you do not," Éowyn replied. "And I am sorry for thee."

* * *

><p>Three days later, messengers arrived to Minas Tirith, bringing news that spread quickly from the Gate through the levels of the capital like fire. It was true. Aragorn and the Men of the West had defeated the Host of Mordor at the Black Gate. The people scurried about, gossiping and making their homes and businesses ready for the return of the Army and all that would follow.<p>

Éowyn watched from the battlements each day. The White City was alive with excitement following the return of the messengers. She turned when she felt eyes upon her and her mouth opened as Gandalf stood before her. She bowed reverently.

"Master Wizard," Éowyn said softly.

"White Lady of Rohan," Gandalf smiled back. "It gives me great joy to see thee back among us."

"Thank you, Gandalf," she replied. "I heard my Lord's call and he woke me from deep slumber."

Gandalf's eyes widened at this news. "Truly," he said curiously. "Legolas will be very interested to hear of thy tale."

Éowyn could not help but smile. "So my Lord still lives, Gandalf?" she asked quietly.

Gandalf smiled at her paternally. "Yes, Lady Éowyn. He shall be here very soon I believe. But you already knew that, didn't you? You feel it, do you not? In thy heart?"

Éowyn bowed her head. "Aye, I do," she whispered.

"Thank you, White Wizard," Éowyn continued. "I was told that you and Lord Aragorn tended to my wounds when I was brought to the healing rooms. I am truly grateful as I am sure thy powers were required by many following the battle."

"It was not I that healed you, White Lady," Gandalf smiled. "Lord Aragorn and I did look to thy wounds, but they were already salved by the bracers that thy Elven Prince had given to thee, and it was not Lord Aragorn and I who woke you from the Black Breath. You may save thy thanks for a more deserving champion."

'I would still give them to you, just the same, Gandalf," Éowyn smiled. "I shall thank Legolas privately upon his return."

Gandalf smiled widely and bowed his head. He bid her good day and she returned to her watch, a smile on her lips that would remain as she looked to the road on the horizon.

* * *

><p>A rumble began in the heights of Minas Tirith two days later. The noise and cheers and horns started on the sixth level and descended downward swiftly. Bythe time the noise had reached the Gate, it was a roar, a symphony of cheers, applause, cries and sobs that welcomed the Army of the West back to the capital of Gondor.<p>

Éowyn ran to her chamber and removed her robe, throwing a new gown over her head and brushing her hair quickly. Her maids were all about her, smoothing out her dress, adjusting her hair in waves down her back and straightening her jewellery. Her jade and silver bracelet shone on her wrist and she placed the Lórien brooch over her breast.

When she finally rose from her vanity, she turned for the door when it suddenly swung open. Her mouth fell agape and tears began to well in her eyes. Her maids smiled to themselves as they quickly bowed and ran from the room.

"My Lord," Éowyn said quietly, bowing her head. Her pulse raced and she could feel her desire flaring. She swallowed as she looked down at the floor, keeping her head bowed, resisting the urge to tear her clothes off and leap into his arms.

Legolas crossed the room in an instant and picked her up off the ground. She laughed gleefully as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. They held each other close for a long while, each of them closing their eyes and feeling the other pressed against them.

"Bless Eru! You're awake," Legolas whispered.

"You commanded me to come back to you, and I obeyed," she replied, her voice catching as she cried tears of joy against his tunic.

They kissed again, each of them laughing. The War was over and they still lived.

"Is it done?" Éowyn asked.

"The Ring is destroyed. The Dark Lord along with it. Come, there is someone I want you to meet."

"Nay," she stopped him, taking his hand. "You have been riding hard for days. You need to bathe, and change."

Legolas opened his mouth to protest when he saw her mischievous glance.

"I will need someone to assist me in this task," he said in a deep low voice.

"I shall attend to you, my Lord," she replied softly.

"Are you certain? These last days have been hard and difficult. I fear I will need extra and particular attention to meet all of my needs," he teased. "I fear I will be very demanding on whoever chooses to attend to me."

"I am at thy service, my Lord," she replied, meeting his eyes as her arousal flared.

He grinned wickedly at her and made an obvious effort of leering at her body. Éowyn smiled and swallowed at his lustful glare. Without another word, she took his arm and he escorted her back to his own chamber, closing and locking the door behind them as cheers continued to echo through Gondor.

They barely made it to the bath before they were both stripped naked and joined together in a hurried and frantic clash of bodies. The bath had already been made as attendants had prepared the rooms upon the news from the scouts that Aragorn had been victorious and the Army was returning.

They lay back in the warm water together and calmed their breathing after their passionate reunion. She then moved into his lap and kissed him over and over, crying tears of joy.

"You came back. You're here."

"We are pledged and bound to each other, Éowyn. Forever."

"I am yours, Legolas," Éowyn whispered, tears falling from her face. "I wish that I could show you the depth of my love, for mortals can be wretched, fickle and vain, and we say hurtful things and are so quick to think and feel doubt and other such foolishness. You deserve to be loved unconditionally and I aspire to do that for I wish to give you all that I am, but I fear that all that I am is still not sufficient reward for thee."

Legolas kissed her soundly, pulling her close to him before framing her face.

"Smile, White Lady. We are together. We are safe. Your love is more than enough, Éowyn. You are more than enough. It always has been and you always shall be."

She did smile. A joyful and contented smile. She returned his kiss and held him close to her.

* * *

><p>They finally rose from the hot bath and dressed. Éowyn somehow returned her hair and dress to perfect condition after their torrid session. She adjusted the jade and silver bracelet about her wrist and gasped slightly as Legolas emerged. He wore a long tunic of silver and white that seemed to change colours in the light. His hair was combed straight and he looked incredibly regal. He leaned over and kissed her and she seemed to lose her composure. She grinned at him, almost beside herself as she took his arm and they left the chamber.<p>

They walked down the hall towards the healing rooms. As they rounded a corner, she saw several figures gathered outside one door. She ran ahead into her brother's embrace.

"Éowyn! You're awake!" Éomer laughed.

"I am, brother," she said happily, hugging him tightly again.

She pulled away from him and linked hands with Legolas as they went into the room. She bowed respectfully to Aragorn and Gimli before looking curiously at the bed, where Merry, Pippin and another Halfling were crowded around a Hobbit sitting propped up on the pillows.

"Frodo," Gandalf called out, getting the Hobbit's attention. "I introduce you to Éomer, son of Eomund, ruler of Rohan, and Éowyn, daughter of Eomund, White Lady of Rohan."

Éomer and Éowyn stepped forward. Gandalf looked at them with a smile.

"King Éomer, Lady Éowyn, this is Frodo, the Ringbearer. Oh, and you haven't met Sam, a member of our Fellowship."

Éowyn's eyes were bright and she bowed her head to the Hobbit, Éomer doing the same. Frodo greeted them.

"My Lady is the slayer of the Witch-King of Angmar," Merry said proudly, and Frodo's eyes widened.

"Thank you, Lady Éowyn," he said softly. "I owed the Witch-King for a past grievance against me, and I am very pleased to hear a valiant champion has exacted revenge for me and all of his other victims."

Frodo rubbed his shoulder ruefully and Éowyn bowed again, her cheeks flushing at the mention of her being a champion by Frodo.

They stepped aside for Frodo to speak to Gimli, and Éowyn rested her head against Legolas' chest. "Let us go," he whispered to her. "If we remain there will be storytelling for hours."

She smiled as they both nodded to the others and left the room with Éomer.

"King of Rohan," Éowyn teased. "What shall be thy first order, my liege?"

"I shall make it an offence punishable by death for anyone to tease me, first of all," Éomer replied. "We must prepare to take uncle back to Edoras."

Éowyn sighed. She had seen Théoden's body each day since she had awoken and tears still threatened to spill days later.

"Aragorn offered to have him lay here among the great Kings of Gondor, but his place is back among his ancestors," Éomer continued.

Éowyn nodded. The three of them had unknowingly walked up to the Tower of Ecthelion, and as they passed the guard from Rohan and Gondor, they fell silent.

Théoden rested under a blanket of gold, his sword and shield at his side. He looked peaceful and at ease, Legolas thought.

"He thought himself a lesser son of great sires," Éomer said quietly.

"He can feel no shame now in their esteemed company," Éowyn replied.

Legolas held her by the waist and she covered his hands with hers. She and Éomer whispered words to their uncle in Rohirric, and they eventually turned and departed.

* * *

><p>They quickly learned that leaving Gondor would not happen very soon. With the return of Aragorn to the throne of Gondor and Arnor, there were countless ceremonies to attend and matters to deal with. As Éomer was now King of Rohan, and Gondor's strongest ally, he was required to attend at Aragorn's side, both to represent the Eorlingas, and also to keep Aragorn sane amidst the chaos of his newly developing Court. Éowyn was also needed, having more skill at managing at Court. Legolas wanted to avoid the entire mess if he could. Spending over a year away from Mirkwood had been a blessing. While everyone recognized him as a Prince, there were no duties and obligations for him in the White City, and he revelled in such freedom.<p>

His freedom was quite short lived. While he did spend time with Gimli and the Hobbits, Éowyn dragged him along to as many meetings and ceremonies as she could. His presence was a comfort to her, and she secretly wanted to show him that she was adept at dealing with the affairs of a royal house. They spent a great deal of time with Aragorn, Éomer, Faramir and Gandalf during these days. Aragorn kept Faramir as Steward of Gondor and crowned him Prince of Ithilien, and Gandalf supervised the preparations for the coronation of the King.

Days before the crowning of Aragorn, Éowyn rose from her slumber to find Legolas not at her side in bed. She pulled the sheets off of her naked body and wrapped herself in her robe. Legolas was outside on the balcony and he smiled as she joined him, taking her into his arms.

"Did you sleep well, my love?" she asked as she rested against him,

"You did not give me much time to rest last evening," he smiled.

"And you did not complain about it if I recall correctly."

"I seem to recall that we agreed we would go to sleep after the second time."

"Yes, and I went to sleep," Éowyn's voice was innocent.

"You pushed thy buttocks against me, knowing full well what that does to me," Legolas said knowingly.

Éowyn's smile widened at the memory of Legolas grabbing her hips and pounding into her from behind. "Again, you did not complain."

Legolas kissed her quickly before he turned his head and looked out into the distance, his eyes narrowing as if he sensed something on the wind.

"My Lord? What is it?" she asked.

Legolas looked back at her and smiled. "We have guests, Éowyn. Come, let us bathe and change and go out to greet them."

* * *

><p>After they finished bathing, Legolas went back to his own chamber to change. Éowyn stood before the mirror as her maids attended to her. Her brow creased as she looked at herself. Should she wear her hair long or done up? Should she have a gown of white or coloured? Her mind was jumbled and she did not know where to begin. Her maids went about brushing her hair and helping her with her dress, finally deciding on a white gown with intricate green and yellow embroidery. She wore a light tiara as befitted her station as the White Lady of Rohan. She did not feel particularly regal as she prepared to meet their guests.<p>

Legolas entered her chamber after she invited him in. He smiled wide upon seeing her.

"Éowyn," he breathed. "You look incredible."

Éowyn blushed. He offered his arm and she took it timidly. They walked out in silence and down the various levels towards the Gate. Legolas was speaking excitedly and quickly, and it was only when they were about to mount Windfola and Arod that he noticed how quiet she was.

"Éowyn? You haven't said a word since we came down. Are you all right?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, Legolas, of course. I'm fine," she replied absentmindedly.

Legolas smiled as they took their horses into a light trot. "You are no deceiver, my Lady. Tell me, what troubles thee?"

Éowyn sighed. "Damn you," she said mockingly. "Any Man would accept my answer without question."

"I am not a Man," Legolas smiled at her.

She shook her head ruefully. "It's just that when you told me who was here, who we would be meeting, who I would be meeting, it is very overwhelming is all."

Legolas grinned. "Surely my brave Shieldmaiden is not intimidated by a few wood elves?"

She frowned at him. "I would hardly call the Eldar who have come here mere wood elves. The Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, Lord Elrond, we have heard of them in Rohan, such is the reach of their names."

"So you are to meet some famous elves. What of it?"

Éowyn huffed in exasperation. "I fear they will not find me worthy of thee."

"What makes you think their opinion matters?"

Éowyn looked at him wide-eyed. "Legolas! Surely you would listen if Lady Galadriel told you to cast aside thy wretched mortal mistress and find yourself a true elleth worthy of the Prince of Mirkwood?"

"First of all, you will _never_ call yourself that again. Second, Lady Galadriel would never say that. Third and finally, why would I listen to her even if she did? I am not betrothed to her. I am betrothed to you, and very thankful for it."

"But, but I am just a woman!"

"And I am only an Elf. I am not one of the Eorlingas, or part of the line of Kings of Gondor, or a nobleman of Rohan. I am an Elf, Éowyn. Elves are aloof, and cold, and insensitive, and dispassionate. We prefer moments of solitude and meditation, and we are arrogant, holding ourselves above the concerns of the other peoples of this world. I am only an Elf, Éowyn. I am an Elf who is madly, desperately, irrevocably and forever more in love with you. Do you believe that to be enough for thee, White Lady?"

"Of course!" Éowyn said vehemently. "You are none of those horrible things that you say Elves are, and you are more than enough for me!"

"As you are for me," Legolas said simply. "We will speak no more of this."

Éowyn grew silent at his command, but her doubts still lingered.

"They will all love you, Éowyn. You shall see."

* * *

><p>They dismounted at a great tent that had been raised on the field. Even the stable hands look majestic and beautiful, Éowyn thought as a young Elf took the reins of Windfola and spoke soothingly to the horse in Sindarin.<p>

She took Legolas' arm and nervously walked through the large entrance. She gasped as she saw small trees and flowers blooming all around them. The foliage had no business growing on the Fields of Cormallen, but they seemed to flourish as they walked through. Elves and Elleth in decadent and beautiful clothes stood here and there, and all eyes seemed to turn upon them as they walked. Legolas smiled and nodded to some as they went. Éowyn felt very self conscious, as though dozens of eyes were upon her. She straightened her posture and walked calmly despite the emotions storming inside of her. Let them stare, she thought as she held Legolas' arm more firmly.

They followed a long procession of Elves who had come to pay tribute or speak to the Lord and Lady of Lórien or the Lord Elrond. The three of them sat on chairs at one end of the tent. They seemed otherworldly to Éowyn. She had found Elladan and Elrohir to be almost like Men. Their gregarious nature reminded her of the Rohirrim. But as they came before Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond, she was overcome with awe.

The three of them rose and greeted Legolas cheerfully in Sindarin. They embraced him and grasped his shoulders. It felt like a reunion among long lost family and Éowyn felt even worse, as if she was intruding upon a sacred moment that she had no business being a part of. She tried to pull away, but Legolas held her hand and kept her firmly next to him. He turned to her and smiled before addressing the others.

"Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, Lord Elrond, I give you Lady Éowyn, daughter of Eomund, White Lady of Rohan."

"_Mae l'ovannen_, _Éowyn_," Lord Celeborn said with a smile. All three of them touched their hearts and bowed their heads to her in the Elven style. "_Le nathlam hi."_

Legolas opened his mouth to translate for her, but Éowyn stepped forward and bowed her head in reply. "_Guren glassui. Le suilon, Celeborn, Galadriel, Elrond."_

All of them looked at Éowyn in surprise. Legolas turned to them and shook his head. He had never taught her this.

Lady Galadriel stepped forward and spoke to Éowyn in Westron. "You honour us with thy words, Lady Éowyn. Let us speak in the Common tongue as we have come to these lands of Men and you are our guest. Welcome. It is a privilege to meet you."

"My sons have spoken very reverently of you, White Lady," Elrond said. "They have not done you justice, I fear."

Éowyn blushed. "Thank you, Lord Elrond."

"May we present the reason we have come," Elrond continued. "Éowyn, daughter of Eomund, I am pleased to present to you my daughter, Arwen Undomiel, who you may have heard called Evenstar."

A beautiful Elleth stepped forward and bowed to Éowyn. Éowyn returned her gesture. Her mind was racing. Arwen was beautiful and looked strong and brave. She is the match of Lord Aragorn, Éowyn thought.

Arwen embraced Legolas, laughing as he hugged her close. Éowyn looked at them curiously. Arwen then turned to her.

"Lady Éowyn, my wedding is to take place in Minas Tirith following the King's coronation. Legolas will be accompanying us to the White City. I would be honoured if you would stand with us."

Éowyn's eyes went wide. "Yes, of course. Thank you for this kindness."

"It is the least I can do, Lady Éowyn," Arwen replied. "All who are dear to Legolas are dear to us."

To her surprise, other Elves came forward to greet her. Glorfindel, who had prophesied that the Witch-King would be felled by no man, Erestor and other lords of Rivendell, the Marchwarden of Lórien, Haldir, and his brothers, all clad in white or grey with gems in their hair. They appeared a fair folk to Éowyn, and yet such words did not begin to describe them, for they seemed creatures from beyond the realms of this world, and as Éowyn gazed upon her Lord, Legolas appeared to her to be a deity, strong, powerful and all-knowing, and she was in awe of him and his kin, until he smiled upon her and bade her sit with him, and as their voices joined in conversation, she began to feel comfortable and unreserved, as though she had been brought back to old friends.

They all sat and talked. The Elves were eager to hear Éowyn's tale of slaying the Witch-King and she found herself somewhat embarrassed to be the centre of attention. She noticed that Arwen would smile whenever Aragorn's name was mentioned, and she would look over to Lord Elrond proudly as Legolas recounted their walking the Paths of the Dead and their victories at Umbar, the Pelennor and before the Morannon. When she mentioned the bracers that Legolas had found at Isengard and brought to her, Galadriel and Celeborn shared a look.

"You were unconscious, but the Black Breath did not reach thy heart?"

"Nay, Lady Galadriel," Legolas volunteered. "I heard Éowyn's pulse."

"And what did you feel, Éowyn?"

"I…" she was having difficulty expressing herself. "I felt suspended in darkness, not awake and not dreaming. I felt I could not move, could not speak, could not do anything."

"Do you remember waking?" Lord Celeborn asked.

"Aye. I heard Legolas' voice calling me to come back and I woke up in Minas Tirith."

Galadriel and Celeborn looked at each other, and Arwen looked to Elrond. Galadriel looked at Legolas and held his gaze. Éowyn watched and realized they were talking to each other, without their lips moving. They both smiled and looked at her.

"Lady Éowyn," Galadriel said, bowing her head. "We are very pleased that you have come back to us after such an ordeal. It was Glorfindel who said that no man would defeat the Witch-King, and it is fitting that it was you who proved this prophecy true."

"You bring glory and renown to the title of Shieldmaiden of Rohan," Elrond nodded. He turned and waved his hand and a young Elleth came forward towards Éowyn. She bowed and held up a bow to Éowyn. It appeared to be the same as the Galadhrim bow of Legolas, although smaller. Leaves of Lórien were carved into it, and the bow string seemed to glow.

"This is a bow from our land," Galadriel smiled. "A weapon fit for a Shieldmaiden. May it protect you and strike fear into thy enemies."

Éowyn bowed low as she took the gift and touched her heart. "_Hannon le_. It is beautiful."

"This Age will be an Age of Peace, if the Valar be merciful," Celeborn smiled. "But we would see you well armed, just the same."

Éowyn nodded. "Lord Celeborn, I stand here on the Fields of Cormallen with my Lord Legolas, who has lifted me from Shadow. I remain a proud Shieldmaiden, but I find I have less desire to vie with the great Riders, nor take joy only in the songs of slaying. I feel stirring a love for all things that grow and are not barren, and a developing interest in being a healer, and not just a warrior."

Éowyn looked at Legolas, who smiled at her.

"Well said, White Lady," Elrond smiled. "She who holds true strength and power is she who knows when she must take up arms, and when she must do everything to not do so."

Arwen stepped forward and took Éowyn's hand. "Come," she smiled. "Legolas has a present for you that he wishes I give to thee."

"It's all right, Éowyn," Legolas smiled as she hesitated, then followed Arwen.

"Thy bond is strong," Elrond commented after the ladies had left.

"I cannot explain it, my Lord," Legolas replied.

"It needs no explanation," Galadriel stated. "Be thankful for it, Legolas. For such a bond is so rare as to be thought impossible."

* * *

><p>Éowyn looked at herself in the mirror. The Elven gown was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen and she could not believe it fit her so perfectly.<p>

"Legolas did this?"

Arwen smiled. "He sent word with my brothers. He actually wrote down his instructions. A wise decision as they likely would have changed whatever he said to cause mischief."

"It is beautiful."

"It will look lovely when you accompany me to Minas Tirith," Arwen said lightly.

"Where did you learn Sindarin?" Arwen asked with a smile.

"I only know a few phrases. Your Lord taught me some words of welcome," Éowyn replied, smiling as Arwen's grin grew wide. "I thought it may prove useful when meeting Legolas' kin."

"May I ask you, my Lady, why was everyone so interested in my story? Of when I woke?" Éowyn asked.

Arwen nodded knowingly. "They were surprised when you said you heard Legolas' voice while you were unconscious. It is unheard of for a woman and an Elf to communicate this way."

Éowyn bowed her head. "I have never felt this way about anyone before, Lady Arwen."

"Legolas is very special," Arwen agreed. "What you share is a gift. Be glad for it and cherish it always."

"I do not know," Éowyn looked away. "I had never seen many Elves before in my time, and now that I am here among all of you, I feel…very ordinary."

"Oh Éowyn," Arwen smiled at her.

"Legolas is…older, more experienced. Thy brothers, they said that legions of Elleth desire him. He is a Prince after all. I, I do not know what interest he would have in a mortal woman when he is surrounded by such beautiful females, females that will always be beautiful, will never fade. I can't help but be afraid that his interest is merely…" her voice went quiet.

"You are afraid that Legolas is simply curious, and that his curiosity will wane?" Arwen asked.

Éowyn nodded, embarrassed to look at Arwen.

Arwen shook her head. "Humans are a very interesting people. You all seem to…lack faith."

Éowyn looked up at her finally.

"I have known Legolas his entire life, Lady Éowyn. He is not merely curious, and his interest is not casual. Elves do not give their hearts casually. If his time with you was a mere tryst, or a short dalliance, he would have left you long ago. He would have sated his desire and moved on. Legolas would not have stayed by thy side at Minas Tirith, or called you to come back from darkness. I believe you know, in thy heart, that his love for you is very real and shall not fade."

"I am ashamed to doubt him, for I know he does not deserve it," Éowyn sighed. "But I fear that when he is back among his own kin…"

Arwen laughed. "That what? He will cast you off and find a more worthy Elleth? Oh, White Lady, if only you could understand just how silly you sound."

"Éowyn," Arwen said patiently. "Do you know where Legolas travelled before reaching Edoras? He spent weeks at Lothlórien with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. The Elleth of Lórien are very beautiful and enchanting, and many a crusader have left their hearts with them. Legolas did not. My brothers tell me that he took no pleasure during his time there, or at any time before arriving at Edoras. Yes, many Elleth do desire him. But I have never seen him return anyone's affections the way he does for thee. So you see, Éowyn, he has had every opportunity to pursue romance and pleasure as he so chose. He chose you. You may think of us as being beautiful, and beyond the comprehension of mortals, but rest assured that Legolas only has eyes for thee, and no Elleth can sway him otherwise."

They shared a look, a smile and an understanding.

"Lady Arwen," Éowyn said nervously, trying to change the subject. "Where is King Thranduil? I thought he would come to see Legolas as well."

Arwen smiled wanly and looked at Éowyn carefully. "The King remains in Mirkwood," Arwen replied. "I believe he expects Legolas to return there once Estel is crowned. As our delegation was coming here, he did not feel the need to accompany us."

Éowyn nodded. She knew very little about Legolas' father, but as he did not seem to want to speak of him very often, she expected there was perhaps a touchy subject where the King was concerned.

As if reading her thoughts, Arwen continued. "King Thranduil is very…set in his ways," Arwen volunteered. "He did not want Legolas to accompany the Fellowship, and he did not want to involve himself in the War with the Dark Lord. It was only when the host of Dol Goldur attacked that he moved to defend his realm. But do not concern yourself, Éowyn. King Thranduil has no grudge with Men."

Éowyn stayed quiet. Legolas' father may have no grudge with Men, but what about a grudge with a mortal woman who has seduced his son?

"Now, let me show you the rest of the clothes that Lord Legolas ordered us to make for you."

"The rest?" Éowyn's eyes went wide.

Arwen smiled as two Elleth came forward carrying numerous fabrics of various colours.

* * *

><p>"You need only ask, Legolas," Galadriel smiled.<p>

"Are my thoughts so obvious?" Legolas said softly as they walked together.

"You wonder about your union to the Lady Éowyn and what will come of it? We do not see into a future that still needs to take shape."

"Do you see pain? Do you see heartbreak?"

Galadriel smiled. "We see the happiness and joy that you share now. Would you forsake that if pain is in thy future?"

"Nay," Legolas admitted.

"Then you have no need for further questions."

"Thy message to me though," Legolas continued.

"Have you heard the cry of the gulls?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And I do not feel any different," Legolas admitted.

Galadriel smiled once more.

"I did not say you would feel differently, Legolas. I said 'thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more'. It appears I was correct, although perhaps the timing in my prophecy was not entirely accurate."

"My Lady?" Legolas looked at her questioningly.

"Where does thy heart rest now, Legolas?"

"With Éowyn," Legolas replied immediately. He then blinked as realization dawned upon him.

"Indeed," Galadriel smiled. They continued walking in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously:**

**Minas Tirith, Gondor, Third Age, Gwirith, 3019**

"You need only ask, Legolas," Galadriel smiled.

"Are my thoughts so obvious?" Legolas said softly as they walked together.

"You wonder about your union to the Lady Éowyn and what will come of it? We do not see into a future that still needs to take shape."

"Do you see pain? Do you see heartbreak?"

Galadriel smiled. "We see the happiness and joy that you share now. Would you forsake that if pain is in thy future?"

"Nay," Legolas admitted.

"Then you have no need for further questions."

"Thy message to me though," Legolas continued.

"Have you heard the cry of the gulls?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And I do not feel any different."

Galadriel smiled once more.

"I did not say you would feel differently, Legolas. I said 'thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more'. It appears I was correct, although perhaps the timing in my prophecy was not entirely accurate."

"My Lady?" Legolas looked at her questioningly.

"Where does thy heart rest now, Legolas?"

"With Éowyn," Legolas replied immediately. He then blinked as realization dawned upon him.

"Indeed," Galadriel smiled. They continued walking in silence.

**Chapter 8:**

**Minas Tirith, Gondor, Third Age, Gwirith, 3019**

When Éowyn returned with Arwen to the main hall of the tent, she had a knowing smile across her face. Her new bow, dresses and clothes that Legolas had made for her were sent back with messengers to her rooms at Minas Tirith. She came into her Elf's embrace and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thank you, my Lord. The gowns, the dresses, the clothes, they are beautiful," she smiled.

"Nay, Éowyn," Legolas whispered. "They are only fabric, cloth, thread. It is when you wear them that they become beautiful."

Éowyn shook her head. "My Lord," she whispered. "You shall make me a vain woman with such flattery."

Legolas smiled and kissed her forehead.

Lord Elrond invited them to sit and they ate a light meal of fruit and lightly cured meats. Elrohir and Elladan joined them. Éowyn and Legolas listened intently as Celeborn told the tale of their battles in Lórien and Mirkwood and the final destruction of Dol Guldur.

"I felt the Battle under the Trees," Legolas said quietly.

"You could not have done anything, Legolas," Arwen said kindly.

"Thranduil drove them back, allowing us time to gather our forces from Lórien," Galadriel assured him.

"When the One Ring was destroyed, we sensed a weakness in Dol Guldur. We marched upon the Necromancer's fort and Galadriel destroyed its pits," Celeborn stated. "The forest now lies free from Shadow and the evil beasts that came to live there."

"In time, Greenwood the Great shall rise again," Elrond said with a smile.

"So you see, Legolas," Galadriel said pleasantly. "Had you not gone to the Morannon with Estel and his host, and had you not played thy part in the destruction of the Dark Lord, Greenwood would still rest in shadow."

"You saved two realms, Legolas, that of Men and your own home," Celeborn agreed.

Legolas bowed his head and blushed from embarrassment. "I was merely a passenger," Legolas replied.

They all laughed. "Are we certain he is the son of Thranduil?" Elrond asked with mirth.

"Lady Éowyn, whatever influence you have on Prince Legolas, please continue thy efforts. Such humility was never seen before he made thy acquaintance," Arwen laughed.

Éowyn smiled at Legolas, which only caused him to blush further. He took her hand and kissed it lovingly.

"I shall try to keep him honest," Éowyn said, bowing her head.

"There is something more, Legolas," Celeborn smiled. "I have met with King Thranduil, and we have partitioned Greenwood so that our people will have a home in Arda once Lórien fades."

"It shall hereafter be called Eryn Lasgalen," Galadriel said with a smile. "_The Wood of Greenleaves_. King Thranduil shall rule the northern region, and my Lord shall rule East Lórien in the south below the Narrows."

"Eryn Lasgalen," Éowyn repeated. She turned to Legolas. "It is a beautiful name." He nodded but she could see a sadness in his eyes.

"Lady Éowyn," Elladan smiled. "Perhaps you would like to hear some tales of Legolas' childhood years?"

"Or his mischievous adolescence?" Elrohir added with a smile.

Legolas' eyes went wide and he tried to keep his composure as Elrond looked at him curiously. "There is no need to bore our guest with such stories," Legolas muttered.

"I recall," Elrond began, and all eyes moved to him. "A young elfling running through Rivendell with my sons and my daughter. They were chasing after a cat, I believe."

Arwen smiled and clapped her hands together and Legolas shook his head ruefully. Éowyn grinned at his discomfort, and this rare view of his past.

"Legolas always had to be first," Elladan said.

"So he elbowed my brother and I out of the way and ran ahead of us," Elrohir remarked.

"Only for the cat to run up a tree and across a branch," Arwen smiled.

"I was reading quite peacefully when Arwen came running in and grabbed my wrist, pulling me outside," Elrond resumed the tale. "I came across Legolas hanging upside down from a branch, his leggings caught, and his quarry, the cat, looking up at him in amusement."

"Oh, my love," Éowyn laughed, kissing his hand as he rolled his eyes at the twins and Arwen.

"I am far more sure footed in the trees now than I was then," Legolas said petulantly.

"Aye," Arwen agreed. "No cat would dare to cross him now."

Several Elleth came forward and songs and music filled the hall as everyone relaxed after the meal. Elrohir and Elladan urged Legolas to sing, and smiling at Éowyn, he rose and lifted his voice, singing a lovely uptempo tune in Westron so she would understand him. They all applauded him loudly and she kissed him when he rejoined her. She was shocked as he picked her up and pushed her forward to sing. She froze with embarrassment, but at her Lord's encouraging smile and Arwen and the twins' insistence, Éowyn gathered herself and sang in Rohirric. When she finished, Lady Galadriel led the applause and Éowyn bowed, blushing at the praise from the Elves gathered around them.

When they finally said their goodbyes and mounted Arod and Windfola to return inside the gates of Minas Tirith, Éowyn was filled with joy.

"Do you see, my Lady?" Legolas teased. "They love you."

Éowyn looked at him with a mock frown before smiling. She was scared before she had arrived, wondering how she would be received. After spending the day and the early evening in the company of the Elves, she was now relieved and happy, her fears abated.

"The hospitality and courtesy of thy people knows no limit," Éowyn smiled. "I fear they have been far more generous to me than the Eorlingas have been to you, my Lord."

Legolas laughed. "Aye. I seem to recall the intimidating stare of a certain Shieldmaiden in the Golden Hall. It was a look that would turn a lesser man to stone."

Éowyn laughed along with him, remembering their first meeting.

"You cannot begrudge me testing you, my love," she replied. "After all, how would I know you would be worthy of me if I did not challenge you from the outset?"

"And how have I fared in this evaluation, my Lady?"

"You are exceeding my expectations, Legolas," she looked at him knowingly.

They rode further, the Great Gate to the White City looming before them. Gimli had begun planning the repairs, bragging that he and his kin would make gates of mithril, so strong that no battering ram could dent it. Dwarves in Minas Tirith, Éowyn thought. It was a new Age indeed.

"My love," Éowyn said nervously, glancing at Legolas.

"Yes, Éowyn?" he smiled over at her.

"Forgive me, but I could not help but notice that the Elven King has not come."

Legolas frowned slightly before nodding to her. "No. No, Ada is not here."

"I am sorry, Legolas," Éowyn said quietly.

Legolas' eyes widened as he looked back at her. "Éowyn! No, do not be sorry. My father is not here because he chooses not to involve himself in the world of Men. It has nothing to do with you, nothing at all, my love."

"But you have not heard word from him," Éowyn continued. "From what I have heard, King Thranduil is very traditional. He will not approve of me, of us," she sighed.

"Do not presume to know my father before you have met him, Éowyn," Legolas said with a strange amount of mirth in his voice. "He may surprise you."

"But what if he is disappointed in thee for choosing me?"

"Then it shall be his loss, Éowyn. Nothing will change my mind, or my heart. They both belong to thee, forever, my Lady. Do you remember?"

"Forever," Éowyn answered firmly.

"We will not speak of this again until the time has come for you to meet him."

"Yes, my Lord," Éowyn nodded.

"Éowyn, it is not a command, it is simply what I think is best," Legolas smiled.

"Yes, Legolas," Éowyn smiled back.

"Where did you learn Sindarin?" he asked with a smile.

"Aragorn was kind enough to teach me some phrases, so I could welcome thy kin properly."

"That was very kind of him," Legolas smiled. "But, Éowyn, you do not need to do this for me."

"I know you would not ask me to, but I want to," she replied. "I want to show you that I can properly support you, that I can manage with thy kin, thy House, that I am a suitable…" her voice grew quiet.

"A suitable _cwén_?" he finished, surprising her with the Rohirric term for wife and queen. "You are all of that and more, Éowyn. So much more."

She blushed. "Thank you, _melethron nin_," she nodded, and it was her turn to smile as he blinked at her use of the Sindarin term for lover.

* * *

><p>When they returned to Éowyn's chamber, some of her gowns and dresses were set out for her, with the rest stored in trunks for transport back to Edoras. She smiled and ran her hands over the fabric.<p>

"They are unlike any design I have ever seen," Éowyn said happily. "You did all of this?"

Legolas came up behind her, circling his arms around her waist and kissing her hair softly. Éowyn hummed happily and moved her head to the side, allowing him access to her smooth neck.

"We have many fabrics and colours different from those of Rohan and Gondor," Legolas said between kisses. "I knew what would compliment you, Éowyn. Thy skin, thy eyes, thy hair, thy body."

"The neckline on some of these gowns is very low cut," Éowyn said to him accusingly.

"They are," he replied. His hands moved up her stomach and cupped her breasts through the fabric of her gown. Éowyn moaned as his fingers pulled her covered nipples to hardness.

Her hand reached back and felt for his arousal through his leggings. They stood there for several wondrous moments, pressing their bodies against each other, their blood racing.

"Éowyn," Legolas breathed into her ear. "You were wonderful today before my kin, my love. You are a true Queen."

Éowyn untied the laces of her bodice and his hands helped her pull her dress from her shoulders and down to her hips. His fingers covered her bare breasts and she moaned into his mouth as they kissed. She reached back and pulled his head towards her, turning her body to him and arching into him as her gown fell to her feet.

"Take me to bed, Legolas," she hissed into his mouth. Legolas picked her up in his arms and crossed the floor to her bed, laying her down and following after her.

Éowyn sat up and smiled as they both removed his clothing. She felt his warm skin against hers, his thick hardness against her thigh. Her hands ran along his sides and up his back as he kissed her neck. She felt him nip at her skin and she groaned in pleasure as she felt him take the skin of her neck between his teeth, biting down before soothing her with his tongue. The idea of having her throat adorned with his mark was strangely thrilling.

He lowered his mouth to her breasts and devoured them, licking her nipples and kissing the soft flesh. His hands travelled down to her core, and he smiled at her lustfully as he felt her wet with desire. Her eyes shut as he pushed two fingers inside of her, stroking and thrusting with determined skill.

Éowyn cried out as she released over his fingers, gasping and moaning as she fell apart. She held tightly to his shoulders as he kissed her neck and whispered to her in Sindarin. Her breathing began to calm and she opened her eyes, meeting his dark gaze.

She kept her eyes on him as his hips moved against her. Raising her eyebrow playfully, Éowyn pushed back against him and quickly turned him over on to his back.

Legolas grunted in surprise at her triumphant expression. Éowyn pushed him down into the bed and leaned over him.

"Always wanting to take the lead, Legolas?" she teased.

"Éowyn!" Legolas gasped as her hand moved down his body and took hold of him.

Éowyn smiled wickedly at him and kissed his chest, moving down his stomach. She grasped his length firmly in her hand and stroked him, delighting in how hard he felt in her hand and the moan from his lips at her touch.

"Éowyn," Legolas pleaded, his hips bucking towards her hand. His eyes were wide as he stared down at her.

"What do you wish, my Lord?" she said airily. "Do you wish me to give you pleasure?"

"Éowyn, please!" he cried, writhing beneath her ministrations, his strength and power seemingly throttled and centred under her hand.

"Very well," she smiled devilishly.

She tasted him and he sobbed in bliss. It was not something she could describe in words, and yet his scent and flavour was so inherently him. She delighted in the control and power she wielded over him in this moment. She felt an intoxicating headiness that she could reduce her Elf to begging, that she was just as much his undoing as he was hers. It was incomprehensible that they were seemingly made for each other, so strange that of all the Men of Middle-Earth, she would choose him. As she quickened her attentions upon him, she felt incredibly confident and warm.

Éowyn's pulse quickened as she heard his strangled moans, his gasps of her name and felt his hands in her hair and his hips arching to her. She had seen him at his most powerful, a force of nature taking lives with his bow and knives without mercy. To make such a warrior come apart with her hands, her tongue, her mouth and body, it thrilled her in a way that the bloodlust of battle had not.

"Let go, my love," she ordered.

He cried out her name again and his body quivered. Watching him release heightened her own desire.

She pulled back on to her knees. He remained hard and rigid and his eyes were dark with lust as he took in her flushed skin and the rise and fall of her chest as he breathing steadied. She was upon him in an instant, their bodies coming together as she kissed him.

"Elven stamina," she smiled against his lips.

He moaned as their combined heat washed over them. He placed his hands on her hips, holding her firmly as she rocked on top of him. His eyes seemed to glaze over as he stared at her naked body lustfully and appreciatively. His gaze sent a shiver of delight through her body and she increased her pace. She fell forward on to his chest. His arms wrapped around her back, locking her against him as he pushed both of them to their peak with hard sharp thrusts.

Éowyn hummed happily as she ran her hand along his chest.

"My Lord," she laughed. "You were rather eager."

Legolas laughed in return. "I am sorry, my Lady. I have been apart from thee for too long. I cannot restrain myself in thy presence as I have missed you desperately."

Éowyn caressed his cheek and smiled at him. "Do not hold back, Legolas. I love it when you show me the depth of thy desire."

She closed her eyes as he stroked her back. "My Lord, I have missed you," she said, feeling his warm skin against her cheek. "Are we now free to live our days together, Legolas?"

"Aye, Éowyn," Legolas replied, stroking her hair. "It is a new Age, my love. And I have every intention of spending each and every moment by thy side."

She purred happily as he whispered to her and urged her to sleep, his voice like a soothing lullaby as she fell into vivid dreams, her dark exile following the Battle of the Pelennor Fields long forgotten.

* * *

><p>Éowyn gasped, her hand on her chest as she tried to regain her breath. Legolas sat next to her, towelling her off as though nothing at all was amiss.<p>

"My love," she breathed, swallowing and trying to regain her composure. "Do you intend to take me every morning while we bathe?"

"Aye," Legolas said nonchalantly as he continued to dry her. "Why? Do you not want to?"

"Nay, it is not that I do not want to," she answered quickly. "It is just that I do not know if women are able to make love so many times each day. I may," she said, blushing. "I may find it difficult to walk."

Legolas smiled, kissing her cheek and pulling her face towards him. The lust in his eyes made her knees even weaker.

"I have never wanted anyone so much, or so often, Éowyn," he smiled at her wolfishly. "I am not usually so brutish and ravenous. It seems the mere glance of thy body fills my mind with all manner of things that I crave doing to thee."

Éowyn swallowed as she kept her eyes on his. How important is it to walk straight anyway, she thought wryly. "My Lord," she said quietly. "I know of these feelings of which you speak." She blushed.

Legolas raised her from the bath and finished drying her. He handed her the dressing robe that hung from the wall and helped her into her chamber.

"I will restrain myself, Éowyn, as I know you need to dress and these next days will be very busy for both of us," he said pleasantly. He then held her by the shoulders and kissed her neck, snaking out his tongue and licking her earlobe.

"I cannot promise that I shall be so courteous in the evenings, however."

Éowyn laughed. "Legolas! Go and get dressed and I will call for thee when I am ready. Leave now before I decide to make you follow through with thy scandalous threats and we both end up being embarrassingly late!"

She smiled at him as he went back into the bathing room. He had brought his clothes to her chamber upon their return from the visit with the Elves. No one had mentioned anything about them sharing her rooms while they stayed at Minas Tirith. They had all survived the War of their Age, and custom and convention in some things no longer held the same importance.

The King's coronation and wedding were approaching, and while Éowyn was looking forward to these festive events, she was eager to return to Edoras. The funeral of King Théoden would need to take place before Éomer could be crowned as King of Rohan. She also secretly hoped that once all of the formal ceremonies were completed, that she and Legolas would be properly married. She did not know the customs of the Elves on these matters, and she did not want to trap Legolas into a Rohirric ceremony where he would be uncomfortable. Still, a part of her felt it was necessary that they confirm their betrothal and marry properly, even though she already thought of him as her husband and herself as his wife.

"We certainly have been acting as husband and wife enough already," she thought with a smile, somewhat surprised that she was so quick to ignore traditional rules for betrothed couples.

Her maids came in and attended to her. When Legolas finished changing, he left the chamber to stand out on the balcony. When she was finished changing and her maids had been sent away, she called to him. He walked back inside, smiling to her.

"Shall we, my Lord? Éomer will be looking for us at breakfast," she said.

"One moment, Éowyn," he smiled, taking her hand.

She turned to face him fully as he stepped back towards the bed. "Legolas, please, I very much want to make love to you again but my brother is waiting and Aragorn…" she stopped, her eyes widening as Legolas got down on bended knee before her.

"Éowyn, daughter of Eomund, White Lady of Rohan," he said to her in perfect Rohirric. "I have loved you since the first moment I saw you on the steps of Meduseld. All the treasures of Arda and Valinor are worthless to me compared to thy smile and thy laugh and thy voice. You are everything that is good and strong and worth living for, and I ask you to marry me, to be my wife, and we shall live a life together worthy of remembrance, my love, if you will have me."

Legolas smiled at her hopefully as he brought out a small wooden box from behind his back. He opened it and raised it towards her. Inside the box, sitting on a small cushion of silk was a gorgeous ring made of pure sparkling mithril, with a large diamond flanked by emeralds on either side.

Éowyn cried, tears flowing down her cheeks freely as she beamed with happiness. She looked away from the ring and at his face, squeezing his hand.

"I love you, Legolas," she whispered in Sindarin, before gaining strength in her voice as she switched to Westron. "I have never loved anyone the way that I love you, and I shall never love anyone else the same. You are my love, my Lord, and I give myself to you, to be thy wife, forever. Yes! Legolas! Yes, I will marry you!"

Legolas smiled widely as he placed the ring on her finger, then he picked her up and spun her around, both of them laughing joyfully. When he set her down, she covered his face with kisses, pushing him towards the bed.

"Éowyn!" he laughed. "Thy brother and Aragorn are waiting for us!"

She reluctantly pulled away from him, sighing as the smile stayed on her face. "Very well, my Lord. But I will be thanking thee properly when we have a moment."

She took his arm and they walked out of the chamber towards the dining hall. She could not stop staring at her ring. The sun caught it and the jewels seemed to glow, the mithril band itself shining brightly.

"This is the most beautiful betrothal ring I have ever seen," Éowyn said in wonder. "However did you find it?"

Legolas smiled. "The band is from Rivendell. I had it crafted there and Arwen brought it for me along with thy clothes. The jewels are from Gondor and Rohan. I purchased the emeralds when we were last at Edoras, and I found the diamond here in Minas Tirith. Gimli helped me clean them and set them into the band. We finished the ring days ago and he delivered it to me this morning before you woke."

"I love it!" Éowyn exclaimed. "It is wonderful, but I would love the simplest ring so long as it came from you." She reached up and kissed him.

* * *

><p>They entered the dining hall and sat down with Gimli and Éomer. Éowyn tried to compose herself but she could not keep the smile from her face.<p>

"Well?" Éomer asked her.

"Well what?" she replied.

He smiled and her eyes widened as she looked at Legolas.

"Well who do you think helped me haggle for the emeralds?" Legolas smiled back at her.

Éowyn placed her hand above the table and showed her ring. Gimli clapped with pride and Éomer smiled. He and his sister rose and embraced happily.

"A ring fit for a Queen, sister," Éomer said.

They ate and spoke of many things and their conversation was merry. Aragorn and the Hobbits joined them. Frodo had recovered and was walking around now. They all offered their congratulations to Legolas and Éowyn.

* * *

><p>Éowyn felt she was blushing all throughout the day. She noticed many people staring at her, and her ring, as she walked through the White City on Legolas' arm. Even when they went to visit King Théoden where he lay, she could not help but tell her uncle in Rohirric that Legolas had given her a beautiful ring and that they would be married after she brought the King back to Edoras where he belonged. Legolas held her as she whispered to the King.<p>

"I miss you so much, uncle. But I am happy, so very happy, just as you always wished. I am so grateful that you got to meet Legolas, that you gave us thy blessing."

Éowyn sobbed and turned into Legolas' chest. He held her close and looked upon King Théoden. He spoke softly in Rohirric to the fallen liege.

"Théoden, son of Thengel, King of Rohan. Be at peace and stand proud among thy ancestors and thy son, for Éomer King shall carry on thy legacy, and Éowyn and I shall love thee for the rest of our days."

As they exited the resting place of Théoden and walked in the cool shade of the Tower of Ecthelion, Éowyn saw Gandalf and Aragorn standing near the old White Tree, speaking closely. Several guards stood nearby. Legolas looked intently at the scene. Aragorn looked up and smiled at them. He waved them over.

"Come, Éowyn. I want you to see something." Legolas took her hand and they walked over to join Gandalf and Aragorn.

Gandalf was whispering to the White Tree as the guards went about digging up the roots. Aragorn watched intently. Legolas stepped forward and looked at the gnarled ground, pointing out where the guards should dig and when they should pull.

After great effort, the White Tree was raised and placed on a large wagon. The guards carefully moved the White Tree towards the Tombs of the Kings. Éowyn watched on in silence.

Legolas finally rose and turned to her, reaching out his hand. She walked to him timidly, placing her hand in his, afraid she was intruding on something very sacred.

Gandalf raised his staff and called out in Quenya. Aragorn stepped forward and removed a small sapling from a box. He placed it carefully where the White Tree once stood and covered its small roots in soil.

"It is a sapling of the White Tree from the slopes of the Mindolluin," Legolas explained, pointing high to the mountain above Minas Tirith. "Aragorn is planting it so it shall grow tall and strong and the White Tree shall bloom once more in Gondor."

"But, we had been told that no seedling of the White Tree could be found. That the old dead White Tree would stand until…"

"Until the King returns," Gandalf finished, beaming at them. "And so he has, and so it shall, if there is hope in this world left."

They all looked at the sapling as a ray of sunlight peeked past the Tower of Ecthelion and bathed the site in warmth.

"Come, Éowyn," Legolas smiled.

Gandalf offered them his congratulations and Éowyn nodded to him in thanks.

**Minas Tirith, Gondor, Third Age, Lothron, 3019**

Éowyn spent days busy organizing the delegation from Rohan for the coronation of Aragorn. While she would be standing with Legolas and the Elves, Éomer required her to ensure that all of his Marshals, stewards and riders who would be attending the ceremony were appropriately attired and presentable. There was also a gift that had arrived from Edoras, a carving to symbolize the renewed alliance of Gondor and Rohan. The carving, together with Halsufel, the horse given to Aragorn during the War, would be the gifts of the Eorlingas to the King on his coronation.

As such, Legolas did not see Éowyn until dinner most days. Aragorn had retired to outside the City to remain with the Dúnedain that had arrived from the North, only to re-enter the City on the day of his coronation. Legolas and Éowyn dined together with Éomer, Gimli and the Hobbits and they all shared tales from the War of the Ring. Sam and Frodo listened intently, and replied in turn, never having a proper opportunity to tell about their adventures after they had been separated following their escape from Moria. Éowyn marvelled at what they achieved, two Halflings roaming Middle-Earth alone. She smiled as Gimli and Legolas told the story of the Battle of Helm's Deep, adding her input here and there. They of course argued over who had killed more Orcs, and she could look back on those days with a smile now that they had won and they were safe.

"Master Dwarf," she said sweetly. "I believe that the contest in fact ended in a draw."

"A draw? No, my Lady, you are mistaken," Gimli grunted. "I had thy beloved by one."

"Outside the Keep perhaps," Éowyn agreed, her smile mischievous. "But Legolas killed one more Uruk-hai in the Caves, and so his count must be revised."

Realization dawned on Legolas and Gimli at the same time. Legolas smiled widely and Gimli frowned.

"I will concede the contest to you, Gimli," Legolas smiled, taking Éowyn's hand and kissing it lightly. "Slaying that last Orc was worth more to me than taking the entire host."

They looked at each other, their love obvious in their eyes that words were not necessary.

"Aye. That is well spoken," Gimli said softly.

"Quality is worth more than quantity," Merry agreed.

They all looked up when Prince Imrahil approached them. Legolas rose and bowed, as did Éowyn and Éomer. The Prince greeted all of them and requested that Éomer come and sit with him. Éomer wished good night to Éowyn and walked with the Prince. Legolas and Éowyn watched as Prince Imrahil escorted Éomer to his table and they sat with the Prince's three sons, his advisors, as well as his daughter, Lothiriel.

"Prince Imrahil's daughter is very beautiful," Éowyn remarked, somewhat surprised by how taken her brother seemed to be with Prince Imrahil's daughter.

Legolas glanced over at Lothiriel, then sipped his drink. "Her hair is too dark and her skin is too pale," he said, looking away from her and raising his eyebrows at Gimli, who rolled his eyes in reply.

Éowyn turned towards the Elven Prince, frowning. "My Lord, are you indeed so critical of a Lady's appearance?"

"Nay," Legolas smiled at her. "It is no criticism. I merely am expressing my preference, and Lady Lothiriel is not to my liking. She does, however, appear to have enticed another."

"And what shape and qualities would my Lord prefer?" Éowyn asked, still somewhat shocked by Legolas' quick dismissal of Lothiriel.

"My Lady, I prefer," Legolas said, smiling mischievously and kissing her hand. "Long hair of gold, like the rays of sun bathing the grass in Greenwood the Great of old, and fair skin, yet not so pale as to not take the colour and spirit of the blood flowing from the heart within. Eyes of greyish green and blue, but not the colour of shadow, rather the grey of dawn, when the mists still linger and the promise of beautiful sunshine approaches on the horizon, and all great deeds and dreams are still possible."

Éowyn blushed as Legolas moved closer and whispered in her ear, to the smiles of their companions at the table. "I prefer lips that swell from my kisses, a neck and throat that ask to be caressed, breasts that seem made for my hands alone, and firm hips and legs to welcome me in a lovers' embrace."

Éowyn's smile broke across her face and she pushed him away in embarrassment. "You wicked Elf," she hissed, looking away from him and hiding her flushed expression as she sipped from her cup. Setting her cup down, she rose and nodded to all of their companions. "My friends, my Lord needs to rest before the coronation tomorrow," she stated, looking pointedly at Legolas. "We shall see all of you in the morning."

They all bid the White Lady good night and Legolas scrambled to his feet to escort her out.

"I thought Elves did not need to sleep," Pippin commented.

"He won't need to sleep, but he'll need to recover soon enough," Merry smiled as he watched them leave the hall.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at their chamber, they were still talking about all of the details of the next morning. Éowyn wanted to ride out to the Tent of the Elves with Legolas, but he said no. While she would be wearing an Elven gown, he did not want her to be dressed by the Elleth attendants. First, he explained, they would be busy with Arwen, and second, he wanted Éowyn to dress as the Princess of Rohan, not as an elleth. He would ride to the White City with the Elves and he would see her outside the Great Gates where the coronation would take place before Aragorn entered the City.<p>

As they spoke of small details for the ceremony and the wedding to follow, he removed his tunic and boots. She had a hard time concentrating on her train of thought as his bare chest seemed to glow in the candlelight of the room.

Two can play that game, she thought with a smile.

"Where will I be expected to stand when Arwen arrives?" Éowyn asked nonchalantly as she unlaced her gown and drew the sleeves down her arms, holding the bodice just above her breasts. The gown fell down revealing her bare back and stopping just above her buttocks.

"You will stand with…" Legolas' voice caught. She could practically feel his eyes widen.

"Yes? Legolas?" she looked over her shoulder at him innocently, her gown still clutched to her chest. She smiled inwardly as his eyes seemed to narrow and darken and he swallowed as he clearly focused on her bottom.

"With me," he finished.

Éowyn sat down at her dressing table with her back to him, allowing her gown to fall to her hips. She knew he could see the outline of her breasts as she raised her arms. She removed the clips from her hair and her blonde tresses shimmered as she brushed it.

"Will we need to say anything?" she asked him, her back to him and a smile on her lips.

"No, we…" Legolas went quiet as she turned her head to one side and allowed her hair to fall past her shoulder as she brushed it. She had to stop herself from grinning at the state of arousal she was putting her fiancé in.

"My love?" she asked. "You were saying?"

"We won't need to say anything," his breath was a whisper and she gasped as he was standing directly behind her now. She could feel the heat from his body.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and she moaned, her eyes closing at the touch of his warm fingers.

They did not discuss any other plans for the rest of the evening.

* * *

><p>Éowyn could not help but feel that all eyes were upon her, even though the day belonged to Aragorn and Arwen. She stood proudly next to Éomer as she awaited the arrival of the Elves. Her dress was of a cut and design that had never been seen in Minas Tirith, and with her hair styled and a circlet about her head, she did very much embody the best of both Legolas' land and of Rohan. There were murmurs throughout the assembled crowd as the Elves reached the Great Gate. The courtyard within the City was crowded with onlookers and the road leading up to the Tower of Ecthelion was lined with people from early in the morning.<p>

The Elves were all dressed in white, and they looked like heavenly spirits as they moved. Only the dark hair of Elrond and his children seemed to contrast the blonde hair and pale skin of Galadriel, Celeborn and their attendants. The procession stopped and took their place.

Legolas stepped forward. He nodded to Éomer, who acknowledged the greeting with a warm smile. Legolas placed his hand on his heart and bowed to Éowyn. She curtsied in return, keeping her head low as she took his arm.

"My Lord," she whispered.

"_Mae l'ovannen, Éowyn._"

Gasps and whispers came through the crowd around them as Éowyn stepped across to the Elven host and stood the side of her Lord. Her bracelet and betrothal ring sparkled in the sunlight and Galadriel and Celeborn smiled at each other.

All eyes turned to the road as the Dúnedain escorted Aragorn to the Great Gates. Gandalf and Faramir stood ready to receive him and all bowed their heads as Aragorn came forward to accept the crown as King of Gondor and Arnor.

"You look radiant, Éowyn," Legolas whispered, his blue eyes staring down at her.

"And you look very handsome, my love," Éowyn replied, looking up at him. "Very desirable."

She smirked as he shook his head and squeezed her hand.

They all smiled as Faramir began the coronation ceremony and made the traditional proclamations. He handed the crown to Gandalf, who recited the verses as he placed the crown on Aragorn's head. Lord Elrond and his sons stepped forward and handed Aragorn the sceptre of Annuminas, the oldest symbol of Men for the Kingdom of Arnor. The newly crowned King Elessar was announced, and cheers went out from across the courtyard and spread up the levels of the White City.

The trumpets blared and the procession began the journey up to the Tower of Ecthelion, Aragorn and his retinue going first. The Elves would go last, with Arwen still hidden from view by her attendants.

When Aragorn and the following procession were well ahead of them, Legolas placed his hand at Éowyn's waist and gently motioned for her to move forward. The standard bearers who marched alongside them began to sing, and Éowyn realized that she and Legolas were in fact leading the Elven host up the levels of the Capital of Gondor. She swallowed nervously, then held her head high and held his arm firmly. "Legolas leads the Elves to bring Arwen to the King," she thought. "I am his bride, and I belong here next to him. It is as it should be."

Éowyn felt the gaze of thousands upon them as they walked slowly up the levels. Most wanted to get a glimpse of Arwen, who stood surrounded by her kin and was barely visible. Most Gondorians then turned their attention to the radiant couple who stood at the front of the host, many shocked to see the Princess of Rohan walking alongside the Elven Prince Legolas.

* * *

><p>A choir of children began singing an ancient song of Gondor when they reached the Tower of Ecthelion. Éowyn stood patiently with Legolas, basking in the warmth of the sun and melodies ringing out across the field. When the choir finished, all eyes turned towards the Elves.<p>

When they arrived at the steps before the Tower, Galadriel and Celeborn and Elrond and his sons took their places in behind Legolas and Éowyn. Aragorn came down the steps to greet them. Éowyn removed her hand from Legolas' arm as he stepped forward to greet the King. The two friends clasped arms and shoulders as warriors, and greeted each other in Sindarin. Éowyn noted how Aragorn seemed different to her now. With his crown and ceremonial armour, he looked regal, and not at all like the rugged ranger who had arrived at Edoras months ago. Her eyes wandered from the King to Legolas, strong and handsome, his Elven robes seeming to flow over the muscles of his chest and arms. Éowyn smiled. She had never had to make any choice between these two heroes, for Legolas had won her heart long before she knew. As she took in her betrothed standing before the King of Gondor, she smiled at her tremendous good fortune.

"Éowyn," Aragorn smiled, turning to her.

"Hail, King Elessar," Éowyn bowed her head.

"You look well pleased, White Lady," Aragorn said, bowing to her in return.

"I am where I belong, my King," Éowyn smiled, looking at Legolas.

They stood aside and Aragorn humbly greeted Galadriel and Celeborn, then Elrond and his sons. The song of the Elves stopped and two soldiers lifted the banners they were carrying, revealing Arwen standing behind them. She was a vision in an Elven gown of shimmering white, a jewelled circlet in her hair and gems seemingly woven into the fabric of her dress. Aragorn stepped forward and kissed her hand, before he was overcome at the sight of his beloved, who had been separated from him for so long, and took her into his arms, kissing her fully on the lips and twirling her around. Arwen's pure laugh of joy rang out across the field.

Éowyn and Legolas stood to the side with the Elves as the wedding ceremony took place. Éowyn smiled listening to the vows being exchanged, the blessings given and the rites performed. It was very similar to how a wedding ceremony would take place in Rohan, and she could not help but imagine her own wedding.

* * *

><p>Following the coronation and wedding there was a great deal of mingling and socializing while the feast was prepared and the reception area made ready. The citizens of Gondor cheered and threw confetti as the newlywed King and Queen walked the field, greeting guests and waving to their people. Wine and drink were poured and Éowyn found herself toasting several times with her brother, the Fellowship and other dignitaries that she knew. When it was finally time to be seated for the reception, she felt warm and happy.<p>

The meal was divine. Sitting with Legolas, Gimli and the Hobbits, Éowyn enjoyed their myriad tales. She also had to explain certain wedding customs and traditions as Dwarves and Halflings apparently had much different ceremonies. She and Legolas were called away on numerous occasions to visit with Prince Imrahil and Éomer and the head table, where Elrond, Galadriel and Celeborn were seated.

Éowyn finished her drink and looked around. They were seated under the stars now, night having fallen during their celebrations. The White Tree had grown and bloomed, just as Legolas had predicted. Lanterns and torches were hung amidst the large tables, and the sounds of merriment were everywhere. Music began and some of the torches were put out, and an eerie glow seemed to envelop the clearing where Aragorn and Arwen had their first dance. Éowyn smiled at the perfection of the scene.

"My Lady," a familiar voice called from behind her. "Would you do me the honour of this dance?"

She smiled as she looked up at Legolas, placing her arm in his and allowing him to escort her to the dance floor, where other couples had now joined the King and Queen.

She smiled and shivered slightly as his hand pressed against her back, his other holding her hand properly as they danced. She was not surprised that he was a very good dancer, gliding with her across the floor and holding her close to him.

"Éowyn, _meleth nin_," Legolas smiled. "What is the matter? You are shaking."

She smiled at him and shook her head. "It is nothing, my Lord. It is just that this is our first dance."

He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Tell me about the customs of weddings in Rohan," Legolas asked.

Perhaps she had drank too much, or perhaps she was simply filled with joy from the beautiful ceremony and reception of the wedding of Aragorn and Arwen, but for whatever reason, Éowyn told him about the different parts of the wedding ceremony among the Eorlingas. She realized she had been rambling and she stopped and looked up into his eyes, which were filled with mirth.

"And you wish for such a ceremony, White Lady?"

Éowyn swallowed nervously, looking at him. "Nay, my love. I wish to be thy wife, and whatever ceremony is used by the Elves shall be ours."

Legolas smiled at her and kissed her again. He pulled her close and whispered into her ear.

"Nay, my Lady. We shall be married at Edoras, before thy kin, and I shall proclaim to all across the Mark that I have taken you as my wife so that all of the Eorlingas will know it."

She smiled widely at him and kissed him, slightly more passionately than what was proper. The music came to an end and he escorted her off the floor. They rejoined their companions, who were laughing merrily. As the night danced on, numerous guests approached them and offered their well wishes. Lord and ladies of Gondor and Rohan, and Elves from Lórien who had known Legolas since he was a child all toasted to them. Éowyn was waiting for some sign of disappointment, or gossip, or an indication that anyone did not approve of their union. To her delight, none came.

* * *

><p>"My friends, may we join you?"<p>

"Hail King Elessar and Queen Arwen!" Merry called happily, raising his mug.

"Strider, tell us a story!" Sam said, drawing laughter from the others.

"I had forgotten that was thy name," Arwen said happily as she kissed Aragorn.

"I shall always be Strider to you, Sam, and I am glad for it," Aragorn nodded to the hobbit.

"A tale, my King," Éowyn said. "Something to continue the mirth and joy that caresses us this night in thy honour."

"Estel, let us tell Éowyn a story of her betrothed," Arwen teased and Éowyn clapped as Legolas rolled his eyes.

"I have a story about the Elf that the White Lady will surely enjoy," Gimli promised, his beard wet with drink.

"I do not know which of these tormentors will be more merciful. Between Aragorn, Arwen and Gimli, any of them could be cruel and teasing," Legolas said ruefully.

"We had just passed glorious days in the Golden Wood, Lady Éowyn," Gimli began and the Fellowship all nodded around the table. "Never would I admit that days in the great mallorn trees would rival any moment in the halls of my kin, but so peaceful and beautiful were those days as to live in memory everlasting."

"Well said!" Frodo called and Pippin and the other hobbits raised their mugs in salute.

"We set out along the Anduin, with sturdy boats and gifts from the Lady of Light that each of us still holds dear as prizes. Fast was our journey, for our spirits had been lightened, and with Aragorn, Legolas and noble Boromir at the oars, steady on we went."

"To Boromir," Aragorn nodded, raising his own goblet and looking to Faramir across the table.

"To Boromir," Faramir echoed and they all raised their glasses and mugs.

"Well, yes, the Anduin carried us far from Lórien and Moria, but every so often, your beloved Elf would look towards the shores, and sharp were his eyes, for we were being watched, and hunted, by a sinister force that we would know later only too well."

"The Uruk-hai of the White Hand," Aragorn said softly. "Saruman had dispatched them to stop us, and we had not encountered their ferocity as of yet."

"And as night fell, we carried on, fearful of approaching the shore in the dark with these monsters lurking in the shadows. So confident was King Aragorn in our route, that he drove us onward, and Boromir and Legolas stayed true to our leader's order."

"It was darker than the darkest night, my Lady," Merry added. "Pippin and I rode with Boromir, and we could not see our own hands, let alone the water ahead."

Éowyn watched in rapt attention, her eyes and those of Faramir, Arwen, and even some of the serving maids who were attending to them moving from one speaker of the Fellowship to another.

"That was when we heard it, a shrill cry that now many have heard, but few have survived," Gimli said, shaking his head. "The warning cry that you know well, White Lady, for you stood against it. It was a fell beast, and it hunted us in the dark."

Éowyn and Arwen gasped and Faramir shook his head. Even those who had lived through the journey themselves looked grim at the recollection.

"It kept screaming at us, and we could feel its voice even in our very bones," Frodo said. "And we could not see it, which only made its terror all the more real."

"Aragorn called to Legolas in the Elvish tongue," Gimli said. "And they spoke to each other for several moments, then…" Gimli went quiet.

"Then they laughed," Merry said with a smile.

The table laughed at this development and Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other and smirked.

"And what was the cause of this joke between you when evil was following thy boats?" Arwen asked incredulously.

"I asked Legolas if he could see the beast," Aragorn said to her.

"And what was your answer my Lord?" Éowyn asked.

"I told him that I could not see the fell beast, but it was in the sky somewhere," Legolas shrugged.

"And I replied that such a brilliant observation would make it much easier to kill it," Aragron shook his head with a smile.

"Well, then suddenly," Gimli continued.

"Wait, Gimli. Legolas, tell us all what you told me in reply first," Aragorn teased.

Legolas shook his head at the King. "I said I did not need to see the beast to kill it."

"Such confidence!" Éowyn laughed.

"As I say, suddenly, Legolas handed the oar to me. Now, Dwarves do not row boats! But he handed me the oar and raised up out of the boat. I thought we would tip over for a moment, but the Elven boat stayed straight and true."

"We could barely see Legolas draw back his bow, and we never saw the flight of the arrow," Pippin said.

"He stood tall his bow drawn and the arrow still on his fingers, and when the beast cried out once more, it was its last sound," Merry replied.

"The shot was true, and the beast dropped out of the sky, crashing down in the forest behind us. We like to think that it took down some Orcs with it, so Legolas killed several monsters with a single shot," Aragorn smiled.

"Many speak of the skill of the Elves with the longbow," Arwen said knowingly. "But Prince Legolas is far beyond even those of our realm. His is a talent for the Ages."

"I was glad to have eased our way down the river," Legolas said quietly.

Éowyn touched his cheek and kissed him tenderly. "A very impressive tale indeed, my Lord."

They celebrated and caroused long into the night with their friends, the fires all around them crackling and flickering merrily under the pale glow of the moonlight.

* * *

><p>"Éowyn!" Legolas cried out as she continued to lave his hard length with her tongue. She smiled at his reaction before taking him back into her mouth. His hands caressed her hair and neck, allowing her to control the speed.<p>

"Éowyn! Stop!" he gasped.

"No, my love," Éowyn whispered as she stroked him. "I will not stop until you give me thy release."

Legolas groaned and pushed her off of him. Éowyn looked up at him with a mix of confusion and anger.

"Legolas!"

He smiled, rising from the bed. "I am sorry, my Lady, but there is not enough time to finish what you have started." He smiled mischievously at her as he picked up her robe and handed it to her. "Thy brother approaches."

A firm knock sounded from the foyer and Éowyn leapt from the bed in surprise. She quickly tied her robe around her. She looked around and realized Legolas had already disappeared into the bathing room. "Elven speed," she muttered as she answered the door.

Éomer kissed her on the cheek as he walked inside the entrance room. "Did I wake you?"

"No," Éowyn replied, hiding her blush as she closed the door behind him. "What brings you here? Legolas is bathing," she said absentmindedly.

"We must make plans to go back to Edoras. I intend to ride out at the end of this week."

"That is wise," Éowyn admitted. Now that Aragorn had been crowned, there was no reason for them to stay at Minas Tirith. They needed to make plans for the funeral of their uncle, and for Éomer's own coronation. They also did not know what condition Edoras was in, both of them having not been there for months.

"We shall leave the King's body here. There will be a proper procession once we have made Meduseld and the barrows ready for him.

"So you will return for him?" she asked.

"Aye."

"If you shall ride back to Gondor in several weeks' time, then I shall ask Legolas to stay here. He can come to Edoras in the procession," she declared.

"You would not want him at thy side?"

Éowyn sighed. "Perhaps I am taking up too much of his time. He may wish to spend the next weeks with Gimli and the Fellowship, rather than sitting in the Golden Hall with nothing to do and all eyes upon him."

"I do not think he will agree to such a plan. I will leave it to thee, sister. We ride in two days."

"Yes, my King," Éowyn said teasingly. Éomer frowned at her. "Yes, brother," she smiled.

Éomer nodded and left.

Éowyn closed the door behind him, then squealed as she turned and Legolas picked her up in his embrace, squeezing her close to him and kissing her neck.

"Legolas!"

Legolas grinned wickedly against her skin. "You would go back to Edoras and leave me behind, my Lady? That would be cruel punishment indeed."

"Legolas," she gasped. "It's just that I will be very busy preparing for the funeral and I would think you would want to remain here and enjoy the company of thy Fellowship."

"And you could go weeks without me?" he teased.

"No, but I do not want you to be bored. I will not be able to pay you the attention you deserve at Meduseld. I will be very busy."

"You do not need to entertain me, Shieldmaiden. But I will not be separated from thee. If you ride to Rohan with thy brother two days hence, I shall ride with you."

He carried her to through to the bed, kissing her neck and cheek.

"Do you need reminding of what you will be without if you leave me behind?" Legoals whispered.

He set her down on the bed and Éowyn opened her arms in invitation.

"Convince me, my love. I am feeling very stubborn," she smirked up at him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously:**

**Minas Tirith, Gondor, Third Age, Lothron, 3019**

Legolas grinned wickedly against her skin. "You would go back to Edoras and leave me behind, my Lady? That would be cruel punishment indeed."

"Legolas," she gasped. "It's just that I will be very busy preparing for the funeral and I would think you would want to remain here and enjoy the company of thy Fellowship."

"And you could go weeks without me?" he teased.

"No, but I do not want you to be bored. I will not be able to pay you the attention you deserve at Meduseld. I will be very busy."

"You do not need to entertain me, Shieldmaiden. But I will not be separated from thee. If you ride to Rohan with thy brother two days hence, I shall ride with you."

He carried her to through to the bed, kissing her neck and cheek.

"Do you need reminding of what you will be without if you leave me behind?" Legoals whispered.

He set her down on the bed and Éowyn opened her arms in invitation.

"Convince me, my love. I am feeling very stubborn," she smirked up at him.

**Chapter 9:**

**Minas Tirith, Gondor, Third Age, Lothron, 3019**

Following the Royal Wedding, Aragorn spent each day in the Hall of the Kings with Queen Arwen by his side. Many embassies from across the land paid him visit and he pronounced his judgments and received the sworn allegiances of the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth. Strange it was for some to see a King on the throne of Gondor once again, with an Elven Queen by his side no less, but Aragorn was as he always was – firm, fair, steady and kind. While the ranger who sat unnoticed in the shadows always was in the back of his thoughts, those who saw him in these early days of his rule were convinced of one affirming fact – he was meant to be King.

King Elessar, as he was named, last received Éomer and Éowyn and the delegation from Rohan, with Legolas standing among them. Their meeting was one of friends, rather than of Kings, and there was much levity and love between them. Arwen ordered ceremonial goblets to be filled with wine and brought forward. She and Éowyn passed them to the Kings to drink to each other. With much glee and pride, Aragorn renewed the Gift of Cirion and Éomer the Oath of Eorl, and witnesses would testify that it seemed as though a glimpse of the days of Eorl the Young had come forward, when Rohan and Gondor were not mere allies, but two halves of a great Kingdom of Men.

Aragorn pledged that he would join the escort of King Théoden and travel back to Edoras once Éomer returned to collect him. Éomer was grateful for this courtesy paid to Rohan and Legolas assured him that King Elessar and his retinue would not be the only guests to follow the Eorlingas back to Rohan for the funeral.

* * *

><p>At the end of the week, as Éomer ordered, the legion of Eorlingas left the White City. Legolas bid goodbye to the Fellowship, assuring them he would return shortly with Éomer and Éowyn. As the Kings said their farewells, the Queen pulled her Prince aside. Their eyes met, their lips remaining closed.<p>

"Well?" Legolas smirked at Arwen.

"Are you asking if I approve of her?" she smiled back.

"I would hope that I would not need to ask," Legolas replied.

"She is strong," Arwen nodded. "And she must be far more patient than I am to put up with you."

Legolas laughed and bowed gratefully to the Queen.

"I shall return in several weeks, _Queen_ Arwen."

"I shall await the sound of thy horse at the Gate," Arwen smiled, caressing his face.

The Host of Rohan left to the sound of cheers and applause from the levels of Minas Tirith, for the Rohirrim had come to their aid, and none in Gondor would forget such bravery or kindness. Their courage was preserved in history for all to know and revere in Ages to come. The Ride of the Rohirrim would be those most rare of tales – legends that were more spectacular for their truth.

**Rohan, Third Age, Lothron, 3019**

Éowyn should not have worried that her intended would be bored on the ride back to Edoras. The journey itself proved to be far more adventurous than anyone expected. Éomer had brought all of the Eorlingas who had remained at Minas Tirith for the coronation of King Elessar back with them. As such, they were a legion three thousand strong that followed the Great West Road to Rohan.

The pace was brisk and Legolas was glad for it. He knew Éowyn was eager to return to her homeland. His senses remained keen, his Elven sight moving from the horizon, then to the hills and finally through the bordering forests, searching out any sign of dark coloured birds, movements in the shadows that did not belong, or scouts spying on them. Although the Dark Lord had fallen, there remained evil in the world, and while no one would dare oppose three thousand armed riders in daylight, they were still vulnerable when they made camp.

Sitting around the fire with Éomer and some of his men, Legolas laughed and traded stories with them. He found the Eorlingas intriguing. They cared for horses even more than the Elves did, and their skill with a bow, particularly when mounted, endeared them to him. Éomer found himself liking Legolas even more now that he had days and nights to speak with him and hear his thoughts. He did not see him as an Elf, but as a warrior, and a worthy mate for his sister. There was no political advantage to Rohan from their union, at least not that Éomer could see at the moment, but his sister was happy, and how could Rohan not benefit from that?

"My sister counselled me to ask thee about a particular story from thy childhood, brother," Éomer smiled.

"Truly?" Legolas said carefully, the eyes of Éomer's Marshals and attendants watching him.

"Aye. Something to do with a cat, she said," Éomer shrugged his shoulders in question.

Legolas hesitated, searching his mind for some excuse to spare him from having to repeat that tale to the King of Rohan.

A delicate hand on Legolas' shoulder announced Éowyn's arrival, and she sat down beside him and smiled at the camaraderie of the men with Legolas.

"Should I be concerned?" Éowyn teased. "It appears the King of Rohan seeks to recruit my Lord as one of his Marshals?"

Éomer smiled at her and motioned for one of his men to give her a drink. "Nay, sister. I am merely enjoying the company of my future brother-in-law. Master Elf has a tongue to match his bow. The House of Eorl shall greatly benefit from thy presence, Legolas."

Legolas nodded and raised his cup to Éomer in thanks. "The honour shall be mine, Éomer-King."

"What is that, sister? It appears the White Lady has a new weapon." Éomer's eyes widened as he glanced at her and he smiled.

Éowyn smiled back and drew her Elven sword from its scabbard tied to her hip. "It is a gift, from Legolas," she beamed as she held it in the firelight. "It is lighter than my other blades, and I find it to be very lethal indeed."

"Lord Elrond did us the honour of bringing it to Minas Tirith," Legolas added. "It is called _Stormshatter_. The blade was made in Rivendell. It glows blue at the presence of Orcs."

"Like Sting, the blade of the Ringbearer," Éomer noted. Legolas nodded.

"Careful, Legolas," Éomer teased. "To arm my sister is to require that you always remain on her good side, lest you feel the business end of such a gift."

Legolas nodded and smiled at Éowyn. "I shall abide by that condition, Éomer-King."

Éowyn leaned over and kissed him lightly, despite the teasing calls of the riders around them.

Legolas broke away from her kiss and looked back towards the forest.

"Legolas?" Éowyn asked, seeing his face frown in concentration.

"Where are the horses?" Legolas asked quietly as he continued to look behind them at the forest.

"There is a grazing clearing just past the trees," one of the riders confirmed.

"They are in danger," Legolas said as he rose and pulled his bow from his back.

Éomer raised his hand and the Marshals and attendants leapt to their feet.

"They will smell you if you approach directly," Legolas continued. "Send men to the east and come around the tree line to flank them. I will cover from above. They will not pick up my scent so easily."

Éomer turned to three of his men and nodded.

"Éowyn," Legolas whispered, turning to her. "Stay with the King and approach from the west. Your sword will tell you when the Orcs are near."

He took off without another word, and the Rohirrim went off in different directions. As Éomer and Éowyn ran quietly towards the forest with ten men, Éomer looked over at her.

"I suppose it would be a waste of breath to ask you to stay in camp?"

"It would," she hissed back at him, seeing him roll his eyes in the dark.

* * *

><p>Two young grooms were lying dead on the forest floor, their chests cut open. The Orcs were rounding up the horses, snarling at them as they neighed and kicked. Arod, Windfola and other horses were not kept here, but in all two dozen mounts were being corralled by the twelve Orcs.<p>

Balancing himself on a branch above the clearing, Legolas raised his bow and fit an arrow to the string. Éomer's men were approaching and the Orcs would find their scent soon enough. Once the horses were spooked, chaos would reign and he could not be sure of a clean kill amidst the commotion. He would have to be fast.

"Wait!" An Orc called out. "I smell something."

Legolas loosed the first arrow and fired four more before the horses began kicking and bucking against their captors. The Rohirrim yelled as they entered the fray and Legolas had to jump from one branch to another for a better angle. The horses were loose now and Legolas could not fire without possibly hitting an ally or an animal. He placed his bow back across his chest and ran through the trees, circling towards Éowyn's position.

She had felt pride in watching the five Orcs fall as they ran forward, knowing it was Legolas who had killed them. She had little time for thought as she drew Stormshatter and its blue blade flew through the air as she engaged an Orc. Éomer was locked with another nearly a head taller than him, and the clatter of swords and shields rang out. While the Eorlingas had the advantage in numbers, the Orcs were larger and well armed. The twenty riders were soon reduced to fifteen, with seven Orcs still standing.

Legolas dropped down to the forest floor, driving one of his knives into the skull of an Orc who was about to gut one of Éomer's men. In close quarters, he had to be careful in parrying the sword strikes with his knives. He moved quickly through the throng, stabbing another Orc before moving closer to Éowyn's side. She had driven her blade through the armour of another Orc, and easily turned to slice another through the arm. Screaming, the Orc barrelled into her, trying to tackle her to the ground as blood poured from his severed limb. Éowyn could not disengage her sword to deliver the killing blow and she was driven back on her heels as the larger beast leaned into her. Legolas leapt forward and grabbed the Orc by the shoulder, pulling him back and allowing Éowyn room to step away. She yelled as she thrust her blade into the Orc's chest and pulled upward, slicing clean through the shoulder. Legolas released the body as it crumpled to the floor and bowed to her.

"Well struck, Shieldmaiden."

They both looked across the field and the horses were being rounded up by the remaining Rohirrim. Éomer came over to them, nodding and sheathing his sword.

"A rather desperate raiding party, but losing seven men does not sit well with me. We shall need to hold the horses closer to camp. Come, we'll burn this lot and return," he ordered.

They piled the bodies and burned them, Éowyn taking particular pleasure in lighting the pyre as her brother handed her the torch. The men were cheering and there was merriment in the camp as they celebrated the victory and honoured the dead. As Éowyn drank, she remarked thoughtfully that her blood was not coursing through her following the battle. She had been proud of herself of course. She had killed three Orcs with her own brother as witness, but she was more relieved that the horses had been saved than anything else.

"There is glory beyond that won in battle," she thought to herself, remembering Legolas' words to her back in the Golden Hall months ago.

She thought of her fiancé then, and looked around, realizing he was not carousing with the men around her brother. Smiling to herself, she finished her drink and rose.

"Sister!" Éomer called. "Will you not stay? You fought well this evening and you deserve to share in the accolades."

"Nay, my King," Éowyn smiled back at him. "I fought for the protection of our horses and kin, not for glory. Good night."

She found Legolas where she expected him to be, in view of camp but in the border of the trees. He was holding on to a low branch rather comically and pulling himself up by his arms before lowering himself down and pulling himself up again. She shook her head at the sight.

"My Lord?" she smiled.

Legolas caught her eye and dropped to the floor, his feet making no sound but the move seeming altogether powerful and aggressive to her. She shivered as he approached.

"Why are you not celebrating with thy kin, Éowyn? You have shown thy brother the true face of thy ferocity this night, and I am glad for thee."

She pulled him into her embrace. "I belong at thy side, my love. We have all fought well, but it was thee who killed the most Orcs, and I know you are still living the battle. You are thinking of the thrill of the hunt and the kills you have made tonight, are you not?"

Legolas swallowed and nodded, his hands were shaking against her hips. "Aye, Éowyn."

"What were you doing?"

"Exercises. They help me to drain some of the strength and excitement from my body, so I may calm and relax enough to forget the lust of battle."

"If you wish to exhaust yourself, I can think of far more appealing ways to accomplish such a task my Lord," she smiled lasciviously and pushed herself against him.

"Éowyn!" Legolas groaned as she cupped him through his leggings, bringing her lips to his throat and licking his skin.

"Make love to me tonight, Legolas. Take me here, among the stars and trees," she whispered to him. "Sate thy lust, my Lord."

He growled at her and, with Elven speed that left her gasping for breath, pushed her several paces back into the forest until her back hit hard against a tree. She moaned as his fingers deftly pulled at her dress, and before she realized it they were both naked. He turned her around and she braced her hands against the tree as he thrust into her from behind. She cried out as he went faster, each motion hilting himself deep inside of her. Her hand travelled back around his neck, pulling him closer to her as she felt her release building.

"Yes, Legolas," she gasped.

His arms wrapped around her, his chest against her back and his hips firm against her backside. The stars were above them, and the forest was around them, and Éowyn felt strangely as though she were outside of herself as their passion rose. Her beloved Elf was strong and powerful against her body, and she felt primal and liberated, her title and duty and expectations set free. They were merely Éowyn and Legolas, lovers and betrothed, and as she peaked, arching her back and crying out his name, she felt more alive than she had galloping across the Fields of the Pelennor.

"Éowyn," Legolas whispered into her hair, his breathing short and sharp as he thrust a final time inside of her before his essence filled her and she whimpered as another wave sent her floating. He pulled her gently away from the tree she was braced against and sat down in the soft grass, sitting her in his lap and stroking her back and hair.

"Do you feel better now, Legolas?" she teased.

"I shall sleep quite soundly this evening, now," he smiled, kissing her forehead.

Legolas groaned suddenly as Éowyn reached down and grasped his length, feeling it grow firm at her touch.

"Nay, my Lord," she snarled, licking his neck. "You shall not be granted rest until I deem it is time."

She pushed him on to his back and smiled wickedly down at him.

**Edoras, Rohan, Third Age, Lothron, 3019**

They reached Edoras days later without further incident. When they arrived at the Capital, there were cries and cheers and the road to Meduseld was lined with grateful crowds to greet them. Éomer was the King now and his people welcomed him and Éowyn home after many long months away. Stewards and attendants whisked them to the Golden Hall and Legolas followed, smiling at the behaviour.

Éowyn was not exaggerating when she told Legolas how busy she would be. They were barely seated in the Golden Hall before dozens of stewards and attendants approached her and Éomer, each with some urgent business to deal with. Legolas stepped back and to the side, content to merely observe from the background as the commotion of Court picked up. He was pleasantly surprised to see the two of them handle each request with a practised ease and a regal bearing. While Legolas regretted Éowyn's dark days when she had to care for the bewitched King Théoden, it had clearly prepared her and her brother for the everyday minutiae of rule. No one questioned her authority or her opinion. She was the White Lady of Rohan, and her cold gaze and firm voice demanded respect.

Legolas remained observant, wanting to better understand her realm and the customs of the Eorlingas. These Men were very different from the courtiers of his Ada's realm, who used smiles and honeyed words to accomplish their goals. The Eorlingas preferred displays of strength and cunning, and it was impressive to see Éomer and Éowyn wade through the strange illusions presented to them to reach the crux of each issue put before them.

After several hours, Legolas silently left the Golden Hall. He had seen enough of the administration for now and he would wait for Éowyn to be finished with her tasks.

He returned to her chambers and had her maids retrieve food and drink. He expected she would come and find him at some point later in the day, and he also expected she would not eat all through her commitments either.

As Legolas lay back on her bed, he smiled as he looked out the window. There was an assumption that Elves always needed to be outdoors, as if they could not survive it they did not live amongst the trees. While this was true to a point, he had been raised in his Ada's Kingdom, which was actually below ground in vast underground halls built by Thranduil under Greenwood. He was entirely comfortable amidst the wood and stone of Edoras, particularly since there were fewer levels here than at Minas Tirith.

* * *

><p>When Legolas opened his eyes later, he realized that he had been dozing. A fire was lit in the hearth, as a cool wind swept across Rohan even in the summer. The sunlight of the day was no longer falling through the window, replaced with the glow of dusk. Legolas realized as his eyes widened that his shirt, boots and leggings were lying on the floor next to the bed, even though he did not recall having removed them. His eyes then closed as he felt an exquisite warmth enveloping him, and he groaned before opening his eyes to take in the long mane of blonde hair between his thighs.<p>

"Éowyn!" Legolas cried as her mouth and tongue ravished him. His hips bucked against her and she moaned around him, her hands fondling him and stroking his thigh. She was relentless and bated away his feeble attempts to stop her. Eventually, he lost himself in the pleasure she granted him and he could not stop himself from giving her his release.

"Good evening, my Lord," she said teasingly, rising above him and smirking.

"Good evening," he gasped. "That was rather incredible."

"I am pleased," she smiled, sitting up and taking a sip from the cup that Legolas handed her from the nightstand. He looked over and saw that the food he had ordered earlier had been partially eaten already. She picked up a berry from the tray and fed it to him.

"I arrived at my chambers after a tiring day of dealing with innumerable details and insufferable courtiers to find my beloved very handsomely lying on my bed."

"I must have been napping," he smiled.

"Indeed," she nodded. "I had a bit of the food that you so thoughtfully had brought here, and," her voice dropped to a husky seductive whisper, "I took off all of my clothes and then feasted on the sweetest of desserts."

They kissed and he ran a hand along her back. She kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear. "My duties are done for the evening and Éomer has released me. What is thy desire, my Lord?"

"Right now, Éowyn," Legolas whispered back. "I desperately need...a bath."

Éowyn laughed and rose from the bed, pulling on his arm. She shrieked in glee as he picked her up off the floor and carried her with Elven speed into the bathing room.

**Edoras, Rohan, Third Age, Nórui, 3019**

Her betrothal ring did not go unnoticed among her people. They had seen her bracelet before, as Legolas had given it to her at Edoras. The betrothal ring was new to them, and in the light of summer, it sparkled on her finger. Even as she went about her duties and tasks, dealing with the serious and sad affair of organizing her uncle's funeral and restoring order to the Capital, she would catch those around her glancing at it. A small smile would come to her lips in her private moments. 'Yes, I am spoken for,' she thought happily. 'I am spoken for and my Lord has not only lifted me from Shadow, but carried me to new heights far above the dreary life I once led.'

Legolas found her down by the barrows, directing the workers to prepare the tomb for King Théoden. He stood back and left her to her task. He approached when he saw her pause, looking at the tomb of Théodred and shaking her head. She felt his hand at her waist. She did not need to look back to know who had come to her. When she was at her weakest, he always came to her.

"You miss him, my Lady. It is normal to miss those we love," he whispered and she fell back against him, allowing him to take her into his arms despite the workers all around them.

"I am glad that the King will see his son once more, and that they will be reunited. Uncle always did lament the untimely passing of Théodred. He will be pleased, I think, to be back with him among his ancestors," Éowyn said.

She gave final instructions to the workers and Legolas took that as his cue to escort her back through the gates and into Edoras.

They sat on the stone promontory outside the Golden Hall, just as they had done months ago in the earliest days of their acquaintance. He could hold her now without reservation, and she welcomed his arms around her, particularly at this time.

"What becomes of us, my love?" she asked him quietly.

He kissed her head tenderly. "I do not know, Éowyn. But we are together now, and I would enjoy each and every moment, be they measured in days or decades."

**Minas Tirith, Gondor, Third Age, Nórui, 3019**

A smaller force of 200 riders left Edoras for Minas Tirith, with Éomer and his Marshals and attendants in the front with Éowyn and Legolas. They were all in some way glad to be out on the plains once more, the bureaucracy of ruling was tedious, and weighed on Éowyn as much as on her brother. She was very familiar with the ways of Court in Rohan, and it required that she be seen, but seldom heard. She advised her brother in private, and did nothing to usurp his authority, lest he be seen as weak by others. Éomer was glad for her assistance, and she loved him for it, but it was exhausting to maintain the false pretences and traditional pleasantries of Court.

Their pace along the Great West Road was brisk. Éowyn explained to Legolas that the speed of the procession would be much slower. Théoden would be carried in a golden bier that was being built in Minas Tirith, and it would take weeks to reach Edoras.

Legolas informed her that an Elven delegation would accompany Théoden to Edoras. Out of respect for both the role the Eorlingas had played in the War of the Ring, and in no small part as a tribute to Éowyn now that she was betrothed to the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen, Lord Elrond and his sons and Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn would make the trip. Éowyn and Éomer were honoured by the gesture.

There were no incidents along the road and they reached the White City as scheduled. Éowyn and Legolas went in search of the rest of the Fellowship and were welcomed warmly by them. The Halflings and Gimli would also be riding to Edoras, and Éowyn took Merry to visit Éomer, as he would be riding along on the golden bier with the shield and sword of King Théoden.

"So, Prince of Eryn Lasgalen," Aragorn smiled. "How was thy stay at Meduseld?"

"It was pleasant, King Elessar," Legolas replied. "The Golden Hall has been made ready in all its glory and the Capital no longer appears as though it were touched by War. The people are sad of course, but I am told there will be much revelry in tribute to the King."

"Aye," Arwen agreed. "The funeral shall be a sombre time of course, but Men give stirring tributes to their Kings who have passed."

"The coronation of King Éomer shall follow the funeral. There will be much celebration in Edoras. You will feel right at home, Gimli," Legolas smiled.

"Aye. We shall see which of the Rohirrim are as skilled at drinking as they are at riding," Gimli grunted.

They laughed and talked well into dinner when Éowyn, Éomer and Merry rejoined them. Legolas was glad for the company. He knew that Éowyn would be feeling a mixture of emotions in the coming days, and he was happy to see her smile for now.

"Legolas," Arwen called, taking his arm as they stood off to the side of the hall. "There has still been no word from King Thranduil?"

"None," Legolas shook his head. "He knows of our victory at the Black Gate, the coronation and thy wedding. I have sent word to him regarding Éowyn, but as there is no wedding date set as of yet, I have not said anything further."

Arwen smiled at him in understanding. "You honestly do not care about what he says?"

Legolas sighed, then looked over at Éowyn laughing with her brother and the Hobbits and turned to Arwen mischievously. "I have all that I desire, whether Ada would approve or not."

"Independent through and through," Arwen smiled, squeezing his arm.

When they retired to their chambers, Legolas helped Éowyn bathe, singing softly to her and caressing her soothingly. She allowed his voice to relax her tired body and when he dried her off and lifted her naked in his arms, she did not protest as he carried her to bed. Feeling the soft blankets around her, she lay against his shoulder.

"I am sorry, my love," she whispered. "Please give me a moment to rest and I will be able to make love to you."

"Nay, Éowyn," Legolas answered softly. "It is time for you to rest. Tomorrow will be a very difficult day and the beginning of a long ride. I know thy thoughts are where they should be, with thy uncle. Sleep, White Lady. I will not leave thy side."

"Thank you, my Lord," Éowyn said softly as she wrapped her arms around him. Sleep overtook her as the soft music of his voice drowned out her worries for a few hours more.

* * *

><p>Legolas sat patiently. He whispered to Arod in Sindarin as the horse stomped its hoof. The horses were growing restless as the Rohirrim were making final preparations to leave Minas Tirith. Next to him on a smaller horse, Gimli had almost fallen asleep, the only thing keeping him astride his mount was Pippin holding him steady.<p>

Legolas had been separated from Éowyn when they came down and joined the procession. She went to the front to join her brother and Legolas stayed to the back. He now looked past the dozens of armoured riders before him and saw her pale face at the front of the host.

Never had a King of the Mark been blessed with such an escort as this. Aragorn and Éomer had gone down to the tombs below Minas Tirith and brought Théoden's body out through the City on a golden bier. All through the Capital there were respectful bows and prayers, as Théoden was much loved in Gondor for honouring the Oath of Eorl in one of their darkest times.

Delegations of Elves, Eorlingas and Gondorians stood in the procession, waiting for Éomer's order to leave. Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth and Prince Faramir of Ithilien stood at the head of a group of captains and knights, all undertaking the two-week journey to Rohan to honour the ally of Gondor.

Éowyn sat stoic on Windfola. She had been crying most of the morning. The golden bier holding the body of King Théoden was ornate and beautiful, but upon seeing it, she had shed tears once more. She gazed straight ahead, through the open Great Gate and out to the Rammas Echor and the Great West Road beyond. Éomer was equally quiet beside her. Finally, Éomer nodded to her and Éowyn raised her sword. Horns sounded from down the column and the Eorlingas slowly moved forward. Legolas kept Arod reined in as the Rohirrim passed them, together with the carriage of King Théoden with Merry and Gandalf sitting atop it. Legolas patted Arod's neck and the great horse stepped forward, coming alongside Aragorn, Arwen, Galadriel, Celebron, Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan and their retinue.

"How is Lady Éowyn?" Arwen asked.

"She is looking forward to going back to Edoras," Legolas answered. "But she is not looking forward to the funeral of her uncle."

"King Théoden belongs among the great of the Rohirrim and he shall be buried at Edoras. It is fitting," Galadriel commented.

"It shall be a feast for the ages in Rohan," Elladan said.

"Men tend to place great ceremony on passing from Arda," Elrohir noted.

"Do not worry, Elrohir," Arwen smiled at Aragorn. "We will not mark thy passing at all."

"King Elessar," Elrohir retorted. "Please muzzle thy wife. A Queen is meant to look pretty, not to speak when not spoken to."

Elrohir yelped as their father swatted him across the back of the head. "Ada!"

"You ride in Gondor, Elrohir," Elrond smiled. "While in these lands, Queen Arwen demands your obedience."

Elladan laughed heartily. "Perhaps a few days in the gallows at Minas Tirith will teach you some manners, brother."

"Or cleaning the privies," Legolas said.

Elrohir shook his head.

"I am very much going to enjoy being Queen of Gondor," Arwen laughed, reaching across and squeezing Aragorn's hand.

"We approach the Great West Road," Legolas called out. "Let us speak silently, or not at all, until the Rohirrim camp. Let them not think us disrespectful."

Celeborn smiled and Galadriel nodded to the rest of the Elven host. They rode quietly the rest of the way in the back of the procession, Arwen and her brothers teasing each other as their thoughts passed back and forth.

* * *

><p>The going was very slow. The carriage was not designed for speed, and Éomer maintained a deliberate cadence. By midday, they camped and had barely gotten out of sight of the White Tower.<p>

"Go, Legolas," Galadriel implored him. "Thy Lady needs thee."

He nodded and sought out Éowyn. He did not speak to her as she was busy sorting out details with several of the attendants. He stood quietly by. She looked distressed from time to time, but as was her way, she threw herself into her tasks so as to be too busy to let her emotions get the best of her.

"I am thirsty," she thought suddenly, her throat dry. "I need…"

An arm reached out to her with a cup of water. Looking up, she smiled at her betrothed and took the cup gratefully. She sipped it and looked back at him.

"Thank you, my love."

Legolas nodded. Before he could speak, another attendant called to her from across the camp. "Wait. Finish thy drink first," Legolas directed her. She smiled at him and finished the cup before handing it back to him. She walked across the camp to where she was needed, Legolas shadowing her at a respectable distance.

* * *

><p>By the time they camped for the night, they had made hardly any progress along the Great West Road. Legolas continued to attend to Éowyn, although she could barely sit still at any given moment. She had eaten her dinner with Éomer, discussing plans for the funeral with his attendants. Legolas had eaten with Gimli and the rest of the Fellowship, before he bid them good night and went to prepare Éowyn's tent. She did not arrive for several hours, finding him standing outside looking up at the stars.<p>

"My Lord," she bowed. Before she could say anything he took her arm and ushered her inside. He bid her to stay quiet as he helped her change out of her riding clothes and eased her into bed. Though her mind was racing with myriad tasks that needed to be done first thing in the morning, Éowyn was exhausted. Legolas tucked the light blankets over her and rose to leave.

"Legolas? Where are you going?" She sat up and looked at him.

"You need sleep, Éowyn," Legolas smiled down at her. "I do not want to keep you up. I do not need sleep. I can go sit with Gimli for a while."

"What I need is to lie in thy arms," Éowyn smiled, reaching out her hand for him. He smiled and came back to bed. Éowyn rested her head against his chest.

"My Lord, my mind is filled with loud voices reminding me constantly of all that needs to be carried out. For this night, can you please silence them for me?"

Legolas turned towards her and nodded. He framed her face with his hands and kissed her softly, his lips playing across hers. He held her gaze and whispered to her.

"I have you, Éowyn. I love you. I shall not leave you."

**Drúadan Forest Rohan, Third Age, Nórui, 3019**

The procession rode for 15 days before coming to the green fields of Rohan. Along the way, they stopped in the Drúadan Forest under Amon Dîn and were welcomed by the sounds of drums, though no living thing could be seen. The Rohirrim looked all about in wonder, but Legolas and his kin smiled and calmed them.

"The Drúedain watch us," Legolas said to Éowyn. "They wish to pay tribute to King Théoden and to King Elessar."

The trumpets were sounded in reply and Aragorn dismounted. Ghân-buri-Ghân emerged from the forest with two of his kin and they greeted Aragorn and Éomer warmly.

"Théoden King was a great King," Ghân said to Éomer. "He drove away dark with bright iron."

Ghân turned to Aragorn and bowed his head. "Now men of stonehouses have King. He will not let the dark come back."

Aragorn returned his gesture. "I bless thee, Ghân-buri-Ghân, and all of thy kin. You have done Gondor and Rohan a great service, and the Forest shall be thy own, so that no man should ever enter it without thy leave."

The drums sounded again and the Drúedain bowed to Lady Galadriel and the delegation of Elves who stood to the side of Aragorn. Much pleased they were to be in the presence of the Eldar. As his kin took their leave, Ghân turned to Legolas and Éowyn and looked upon them curiously. He smiled wide as he saw Éowyn's cloak, pinned together about her shoulders with the leaf brooch of Lórien given to her by Legolas.

"The thin rider," Ghân smiled, bowing to Éowyn. "It was this Lady's blessing by the Eldar that spared the Riders that day," he said. "For we would not have helped thee had it not been for her being among you."

Ghân bowed to Legolas, Éowyn and Galadriel in turn and disappeared into the forest. The procession remounted and resumed their journey. Éowyn and Legolas fell into stride with Éomer. For several paces, they both looked at her in amusement.

"What?" she asked.

"It appears, Éomer-King," Legolas teased. "That I should move to confirm the pledge of thy sister with utmost haste. I may have rivals of which I knew not."

Éomer laughed and Éowyn blushed and they rode on. Edoras was three days away.

**Edoras, Rohan, Third Age, Cerveth, 3019**

Legolas brought Arod to a slow trot, coming beside Windfola and matching the horse's pace. Staring straight ahead, Legolas rode in calm silence. Éowyn would be very emotional over the coming days and she would have many responsibilities. He did not want to distract her or interfere with her duties. He would perhaps be better off staying with Gimli or the twins, keeping out of her way, he thought.

"I will stand aside at the funeral and stay away until she has finished with her tasks, and if she sends for me, I will be there. Otherwise I will stay with Lord Elrond and his retinue, better with the other Elves than awkwardly trying to fit in amongst-"

"My love," Éowyn's voice was soft as her hand reached out and grasped his arm.

Legolas was startled from his thoughts and looked at her. She looked tired, but there was a smile on her lips.

"When we reach Meduseld, final preparations will begin for the funeral. There will be a small dinner with our guests, but mostly everyone will be left to themselves until the funeral tomorrow."

Legolas nodded, not wanting to ask the dozens of questions that filled his mind.

"I will need to bathe after this long ride," Éowyn said quietly. "And, I will need to be comforted," she looked up at him before shifting her gaze ahead to the road.

Legolas' eyes widened. "I am yours to command, White Lady of Rohan," Legolas bowed his head, then looked up into the distance. Éowyn smirked before resuming her neutral gaze.

* * *

><p>Théoden, son of Thengel was laid to rest in the eighth burial mound on the eastern side of the Barrowfield, next to the mound of Théodred, his son. All of Edoras and mourners from across the Mark came to bid him farewell. Riders dressed in ceremonial armour of the House of Eorl rode around the barrow, flying the flag of Rohan. Gleowine, the King's minstrel began to sing, and the riders accompanied him. It was a mournful song, written for Théoden, and the Rohirrim allowed their tears to fall unchecked.<p>

The women wept, and many of the riders looked grim, some allowing their tears to fall, for Théoden was much beloved and there was no shame in Men crying at the loss of their liege.

The emotion from such a hardy people moved all of the guests, even those who did not understand the song sung in Rohirric or had not known Théoden in life. Arwen cried quietly, and Merry wept as he stood before the burial mound.

Legolas stood next to Éowyn and Éomer. He did not wish to touch her, for he feared she would be insulted for him finding her in need of comfort. She stood tall as a light breeze swirled the flowers about Théoden's burial mound into the air around them. Tears streamed down her face but she was unmoving as the song continued. When the song ended and the riders came to a stop in formation, Legolas felt her shaking hand close around his, and he squeezed it reassuringly, looking straight ahead.

Merry stepped forward, reaching out to the burial mound. He bid a tearful farewell to the man that had made him an Esquire of the Mark, the man who had been as a father to him, if only for a brief time. As the mourners began to walk back into Edoras, the sun seemed to shine anew, basking the burial mounds of Théoden and his ancestors in light.

"Put away thy sorrow," Legolas whispered. "For Théoden King lived to full years and ended in honour no less than the greatest of his sires."

Éomer nodded, his gaze still fixed on the burial mound and tears running down his cheeks. Éowyn turned and pressed her face into Legolas' chest, crying fully now, her arms circling his waist as he stroked her hair and held her close, whispering in Sindarin to comfort her.

"He is gone," she cried. "He arose and rode through Shadow to the fire, and died in splendour, though I would wish he had stayed a while longer to see these days."

They stood there, the two of them, Elf and woman, embracing as the mourners departed. They went back to their homes to prepare for the celebration in the Golden Hall. When they were finally left alone, Legolas held her, giving her time to grieve as she wished. He finally gently stirred her to move, and escorted her back to the Gates of the City and up to Meduseld.

* * *

><p>There was a brief respite before the festivities commenced. The Rohirrim took off their dark robes and garments and wore lighter clothes and colours as they gathered in the Golden Hall and all throughout Edoras. Tributes were spoken to King Théoden and a toast was offered by Éowyn and Éomer. Finally, after the last speech was given, the names of the Kings of Rohan were announced, so all could drink to their memory. Éowyn lifted a ceremonial goblet to her lips and drank before giving it to her brother. As King Théoden's name was read aloud, Éomer finished the drink and handed the empty goblet back. Éowyn had the serving maids fill all of the glasses once again, and raised hers aloft, announcing to all of the Golden Hall in a loud firm voice.<p>

"Hail Éomer, son of Eomund! King of the Mark!" she called.

"Hail Éomer-King!" the gathered guests replied.

There were loud cheers that rang out from Meduseld and down through the streets of Edoras. Food, drink, song and music followed and Legolas was rather impressed as the celebrations carried on for hours. The Elves paid tribute to King Éomer and they sat back and observed the customs of the Eorlingas play out before them.

"Legolas," Elrond whispered to him. "You have not mentioned your Ada to Éowyn yet?"

"Nay," Legolas replied quietly. "We have spoken of Ada, and she is worried he will not approve of her, but I have not discussed anything further with her."

"You have not told her about Oropher?"

"Nay. She knows nothing of Haru."

"And will you tell her?"

"I will if Ada acknowledges the significance of telling her about him and our history," Legolas answered.

"And if he does not?" Elrond asked.

Legolas turned to face Elrond. "Then I will not care."

Elrond looked at him for several moments before nodding and patting him on the shoulder. "Do as you see fit, Prince Legolas."

* * *

><p>Lord Celeborn rose from his seat and extended his hand. The Lady of Light smiled demurely and took it. Turning towards Legolas, Celeborn smiled.<p>

"Prince Legolas, shall we show the Eorlingas what it truly means to dance with one's beloved?"

Legolas smiled and rose, crossing the room amidst the revellers. He reached Éowyn's seat next to King Éomer and he bowed respectfully.

"My Lady, will you do me the honour of this dance?"

Many eyes were upon them and Éowyn beamed as she rose from her chair. Taking his hand, she nodded and the crowd seemed to part as he escorted her on to the dance floor. They were a vision, Legolas with Éowyn and Celeborn with Galadriel. Soon, Aragorn and Arwen joined them, and to the Hobbits, Gimli, Gandalf, the Elves and the other guests in the room, it seemed as though they were watching royalty dancing before them.

Éowyn smiled up at him as he guided her across the floor. This was their second dance, and being in the Golden Hall decorated in all of its splendour brought her much joy.

"You look beautiful, Éowyn."

"Thank you. The gown suits me very much."

"It does."

"I am very lucky to have such a doting Lord."

"Is that who gave this lovely gown to you?"

"Aye. I intend to thank him very thoroughly later tonight for such a gift."

"Ahem. And how will you do that, may I ask?"  
>"By allowing him to take it off of me, of course."<p>

"That will be ample thanks indeed."

She laughed at Legolas' flushed expression. He pulled her closer and while they shared the floor with the King of Gondor and his Elven bride, and the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien, it seemed to all that no one shone so radiantly as the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen and the White Lady of Rohan.

"Éowyn?" Legolas asked.

"Hmm?" she sighed contentedly against his chest.

"Is this where our wedding dance will be?"

Éowyn looked up at him, her eyes wide. He smiled back at her.

"Aye," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes. "If my Lord permits it."

"I will. How soon can it be arranged?"

"My Lord! Is this a proposal?" Éowyn said playfully.

"I think we're past that point," he laughed, rubbing her ring with his finger.

"I already feel as though I am thy wife, but I am eager to have a proper wedding. How do the Elves celebrate such a union?"

"There will be time for that later. Let us have our wedding here, at Edoras, in thy custom," Legolas nodded.

"I think the Spring would be perfect. After the wind has shifted and the flowers are in bloom," she said excitedly.

"So it shall be. After the anniversary of thy slaying of the Witch-King," Legolas smiled.

"After the anniversary of our meeting, and of thy winning of my heart, and when you made love to me and claimed me as thy woman."

They kissed and resumed dancing.

"Legolas?"

"Mmm…yes, Éowyn?"

"You would tell me, wouldn't you? If there was anything, anything dangerous about our marriage?" she asked him nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Legolas asked, pulling back slightly to look into her eyes.

"I am mortal. You are Elfkind. There must be some reason why there have been virtually no such pairings in the history of the world," she said, biting her lower lip.

Legolas smiled at her, and kissed her forehead lovingly. "The only reason that such a union is so special and unique, White Lady," he said softly. "Is because no Elf has been blessed enough to win the hand of a woman such as thee."

She blushed and kissed him once more.

* * *

><p>They finished dancing and returned to Éomer, who was engaging in a rather animated conversation with a number of noblemen.<p>

"And I say, King Éomer, that with War ended, the treasury should turn its attention to rebuilding the roads of our land. Long have they been neglected and misused, by Easterlings and Orcs and such," an older gentleman argued.

"What use is a road if there is no longer anywhere to go across the Mark? Nay, the funds of the treasury should be put to subsidizing the farmers who are the lifeblood of our land. I would be very interested to see you ride along a smooth road with your horse famished and your stomach grumbling!" another nobleman replied.

"Ah! Lady Éowyn!" the first nobleman greeted her. "Come, please. Thy brother the King could use thy sage counsel."

Éomer smiled and looked at Éowyn knowingly. "Baron Hartley and Lord Windermere are doing what they do best, sister. Arguing over how to spend other peoples' money. My lords, you of course know Lord Legolas, Prince of Eryn Lasgalen."

Legolas bowed his head in greeting.

"Ah, Lord Legolas, yes," Baron Hartley looked at him with narrow eyes. "Pleased to meet the betrothed of our dearest White Lady. Earl Manoran has told me all about you."

"How do you know Earl Manoran?" Éowyn asked.

"We met when I was last at Edoras," Legolas said smoothly, smiling at her before looking at Baron Hartley with a confident gaze. "The Earl and I had a very interesting debate about how progressive the Rohirrim are compared to other less civilized peoples."

Éomer smiled. "And who won this debate ultimately, Lord Legolas?"

"I believe that I did, Éomer-King," Legolas replied. "Although I like to think that we both left the exchange rather enlightened."

"Well then, perhaps you will give us thy view on the proper use of tax revenues, Lord Legolas?" Lord Windermere said with a slight sneer. "After all, the War is now over, and all of the funds that were previously diverted to the army can now be spent elsewhere. What say you? Fixing a few holes in the roads or helping the people to get back on their feet after such a desolate time?"

"I would only give my view if my King asked it of me, Lord Windermere. Idle chatter is usually a symptom of an idle mind. Further still, in matters of Court and governance in Rohan I cede to the White Lady, for she is far wiser than I in these matters," Legolas said easily.

Éowyn had to hide her smile at Legolas' words and the wide stares of Baron Hartley and Lord Windermere. It was unheard of in Rohan to speak so openly of the abilities of a woman, and rarer still for a man to state his betrothed was superior to him in any way.

"Do not spare their feelings, Master Elf," Éomer said cheerfully. "Enlighten them, please."

"My Lord is a Prince of the Elves," Éowyn said. "He need not concern himself with mundane affairs of Men, such as tax revenues."

"It would strike me," Legolas said, squeezing Éowyn's hand. "That a wise King would in fact seek an option that would benefit his people more comprehensively. Roads must be rebuilt, and crops must be replanted, but the Eorlingas do not need their King to tell them that. What the realm needs, is commerce and trade. No Kingdom will be able to sustain itself alone in these early days. Edoras will need spices and herbs from Dol Amroth, and Minas Tirith shall need metals and building materials from Rohan. The free exchange of goods will show the people that things are getting better, and encourage them to work more fiercely to improve their lot."

"And how does one encourage commerce and trade, Lord Legolas?" Baron Hartley asked carefully.

"Caravans cannot trade and goods cannot flow unless the routes are safe and protected. Maintaining the army and also putting reserve soldiers to work repairing roads and rebuilding homes will accomplish all goals. The merchants will feel safer. The farmers will feel that their efforts will not be wiped out by bandits or battle, and the people will be able to focus on their daily tasks, rather than look over their shoulders. And the riders themselves will have a sense of purpose. Rather than fighting Orcs, they will be put to renewing Rohan, while maintaining their skills. A mobile and ready army is important, my lords, for even though Sauron has been defeated, there is still darkness in the world, and King Elessar of Gondor and Arnor will ride out to meet it when necessary."

"And I shall be by his side with the Eorlingas," Éomer nodded. "A very wise piece of advice, Lord Legolas. I am pleased that I have thy counsel. Now, my lords, if you will excuse us."

The three of them walked away and laughed quietly together.

"You are as deft with handling matters of Court as you are with thy bow, my love," Éowyn beamed at him. "Thank you for thy patience with these fools."

"Aye," Éomer agreed. "I would have you both set thy wedding date with most haste. It will be a grand celebration and it would spread joy throughout our land, and give us further distraction from the machinations of Court."

"Fear not, brother," Éowyn smiled. "My Lord has decided we shall be married in the Spring."

"Excellent! This calls for an announcement!"

Before Éowyn could stop him, Éomer rose and called for attention. She blushed and smiled as he raised his chalice and cried out.

"Eorlingas! Honoured guests! Thank you for thy presence here to celebrate the life of King Théoden. My uncle loved few things in his life more than the health and happiness of his people. He would be proud to see us do honour to him so with our joy. Only a King as honourable as he would bring together such fair folk of many realms as has never been seen before in the Golden Hall."

The guests clapped and raised their goblets in agreement.

"One of the rarest things that Théoden King did love above almost all else though, was my sister Éowyn, White Lady of Rohan. Having no daughter of his own, King Théoden adored her from childhood, and raised her. As I now stand before you as eighteenth King of the Mark, I have the distinct pleasure of announcing that King Théoden, even during the dark times of War, found great pride and joy in blessing the betrothal of the Lady Éowyn, who granted it full willing. I, as her brother, am just as humbled by how worthy a Lord she has chosen. While he captured her heart in what seems was another Age, they can now be trothplighted before you all in this Age of Peace. Let all across the Riddermark raise a toast with me this night to the union of Éowyn, daughter of Eomund, White Lady of Rohan, and Lord Legolas, Prince of the Wood of Greenleaves!"

There were a few gasps among the gathered crowd but mainly cheers and applause rang out. It was common knowledge to all that Éowyn was betrothed to Legolas, but as neither had been at Edoras for several months following the last muster of the Rohirrim, to speak so openly of a marriage between a mortal and one of the Elves was still news.

"Lord Legolas is one of the finest warriors I have had pleasure to draw swords with. All of Rohan owes him a debt for his faithful service to us at Helm's Deep and on our behalf at the Fields of the Pelennor, and before the Black Gate. It is my honour to welcome all distinguished guests to Meduseld in Spring of next year for the marriage ceremony of Lady Éowyn and Lord Legolas!"

There was loud applause and Éowyn smiled wide as her brother drank from his chalice.

"They are not wasting any time," Aragorn said to Arwen beside him.

"Did we once the War was over?" She asked him.

"Nay. Why would we?"

"Why indeed?"

They both smiled and Arwen rested her head against Aragorn's shoulder.

"Legolas has chosen well," she said. "The White Lady will bring him much happiness. It can only be the will of the Valar that they have many great years together."

"I know not what the will of the Valar would bring," Aragorn said cautiously. "But in this moment, they should feel blessed. Blessed and happy," he smiled.

Legolas stepped forward and offered Éowyn his hand. She smiled and took it and they stood before the throne of Éomer and turned towards their guests and all cheered and saluted them and they raised their linked hands together. Elf and woman. Immortal and mortal.


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously:**

**Edoras, Rohan, Third Age, Cerveth, 3019**

"Lord Legolas is one of the finest warriors I have had pleasure to draw swords with. All of Rohan owes him a debt for his faithful service to us at Helm's Deep and on our behalf at the Fields of the Pelennor, and before the Black Gate. It is my honour to welcome all distinguished guests to Meduseld in Spring of next year for the marriage ceremony of Lady Éowyn and Lord Legolas!"

There was loud applause and Éowyn smiled wide as her brother drank from his chalice.

"They are not wasting any time," Aragorn said to Arwen beside him.

"Did we once the War was over?" She asked him.

"Nay. Why would we?"

"Why indeed?"

They both smiled and Arwen rested her head against Aragorn's shoulder.

"Legolas has chosen well," she said. "The White Lady will bring him much happiness. It can only be the will of the Valar that they have many great years together."

"I know not what the will of the Valar would bring," Aragorn said cautiously. "But in this moment, they should feel blessed. Blessed and happy," he smiled.

Legolas stepped forward and offered Éowyn his hand. She smiled and took it and they stood before the throne of Éomer and turned towards their guests and all cheered and saluted them and they raised their linked hands together. Elf and woman. Immortal and mortal.

**Chapter 10:**

**Edoras, Rohan, Third Age, Cerveth, 3019**

Legolas and Éowyn circulated among the chambers of Meduseld, wishing each of their guests good night and ensuring all was arranged properly. Aragorn and Arwen had the largest room, as befitting the visiting King of Gondor. The Hobbits and Gimli were down the hall. In addition to the servants from Gondor, Éowyn had arranged for servants of the House of Eorl to attend to their guests and see to their needs. Accordingly, it was a rather grand production for all of them to prepare for bed. Éowyn and Legolas wished their friends good night before walking out of the Golden Hall and down to the Gates of Edoras.

What started as a dark day with the funeral of King Théoden had ended with Éomer's coronation and the impromptu proclamation of Éowyn's betrothal to Legolas. The range of emotions they had felt was staggering, but such was the custom of the Rohirrim. Their lives were always limited by time, and so they were sure not to waste any of it. As Éowyn mounted Windfola and rode out of the City alongside her betrothed, she felt at peace, even though her heart was still full of sorrow for her uncle.

Lord Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir and Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn and their contingent were staying in a large white tent that had been raised outside of Edoras for them. As Éowyn and Legolas left their horses outside and entered the tent, they saw all of the Elves milling about, sleep being not yet in their plans.

The twins attempted to have Legolas and Éowyn stay with them as they sang songs and drank together. Legolas politely declined and Éowyn was glad for it. She very much enjoyed the company of the Elves, but she suspected she would be up all night if she lingered longer with them.

"White Lady," Galadriel smiled to her. "The ceremonies today were beautiful. We are honoured to have shared them with thy people."

Éowyn bowed in turn. She still felt nervous around the Lady of Light, and was perplexed by how Galadriel seemed to take an interest in her. Having lost her parents at such a young age, Éowyn was not used to being so friendly with those older than her. And of course, despite her outward appearance, Galadriel was much much older than the Shieldmaiden.

They said their pleasantries to Legolas' kin and quickly departed to return to Meduseld. Éowyn's eyes grew heavy as they reached the Golden Hall. The day had been full of activity and she seemed to have been running about since dawn. As Legolas escorted her to their chambers, she felt the weight of the day catch up to her.

There were many changes in her life that Éowyn was getting used to, now that they were finally home in Rohan and there could be some semblance of a routine about their lives. She had caught a glimpse of it during their days in Minas Tirith following Aragorn's triumphant return. She was still getting used to Legolas' way of life, and thus far, she was finding the transition most intriguing.

Éowyn was used to being quiet and remaining in the background, particularly at Court. She usually gave her brother counsel quietly and discretely, and did not seek attention for herself, despite her firm belief that she was the equal of any Man.

Legolas had no such reservations. He asked for her opinion. He asked for her opinion often. In fact, he asked for her opinion all the time. He would ask her questions constantly, from the most mundane of details, to something as shocking as whether she thought his twin blades were properly balanced after they were sharpened. Éomer would not let her look at his sword, let alone heft it, and Legolas' request had brought incredulous stares and teasing from her kin.

Éowyn was used to maintaining propriety. There was a certain tradition and custom in every part of life for the Horse Lords. As the Princess of Rohan, she was expected to act detached and demure, to be reserved and conservative, and years under Wormtongue's stare had made her cold and unfeeling.

Legolas was, in a word, fearless. Though he was a Prince, his travels with the Fellowship and being away from his realm had made him far more expressive and open than any Elf or Man that Éowyn was used to. He constantly had to touch her, even in public, whether it be a hand to her back, or his arm across her shoulder, or his fingers lightly caressing hers. Such behaviour was unheard of among the Royal Court in Rohan and Gondor. Men and women usually slept in separate rooms, and saw each other during meals and briefly at night. If Legolas was not called away for some other task, he would often follow Éowyn around as she attended to hers, standing back and away, keeping quiet, his eyes moving around and taking in all that he saw. He was learning her ways, her duties, her life, and did not care if his attention was far beyond what a Man would pay to his fiancée or wife.

And so, Éowyn had to adapt to having Legolas around quite often, and she found herself enjoying it. While she continued her usual rituals, including having her maids attend to her in the morning, in the evening, as it was now, Legolas often dismissed her maids before they even retired to their chambers. Legolas insisted on preparing Éowyn for bed himself.

As she stretched her tired legs, smiling at the warm comfort of the furs around her, Éowyn rolled her eyes as Legolas came to bed. Once again, he was naked.

"Éowyn?" he smirked. "What is it? You have a most peculiar look on thy face."

"It is nothing," she declared. "I am just marvelling at thy lack of…"

"My lack of?" Legolas frowned in question.

"Propriety," Éowyn smiled. "I know of no one who sleeps naked, my Lord."

Legolas smiled and kissed her softly. He wrapped his leg around hers and pulled her into his chest. The heat of his body made her drowsy, and she smiled against him, kissing his throat and running her hands along his sides.

"Would you rather we wear sleeping gowns, my Lady?" Legolas teased.

"Mmm…certainly not," Éowyn replied, feeling his arousal against her thigh.

"Sleep, White Lady," Legolas smiled, kissing her forehead. "It has been a long day. A heavy day. You need to rest."

"And will you wake me as you normally do?" she raised her eyebrows flirtatiously. "Or will you save it for our bath?"

"What makes you think I won't do both?" Legolas smiled.

Éowyn kissed her Elven Lord once more and fell asleep in the comfort of his body.

* * *

><p>Arwen and Éowyn were inseparable over the next few days. The Queen insisted on seeing more of Edoras and she and Éowyn would go off together as Legolas and Aragorn walked the streets with the rest of the Fellowship. Gandalf would often spend the days with Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Although they did not wish to contemplate it, Aragorn and Legolas knew they would all be passing over sea to Valinor soon, and these meetings were in contemplation of that.<p>

Arwen helped Éowyn plan some of the wedding details as well, looking at fabrics, flowers and thinking of where the ceremony and reception would be held. Éowyn found herself enjoying the company of the Queen, and though her wedding was months away, she was growing more excited the more she spent time with Legolas' friend. Arwen was very enthusiastic and her attitude was contagious. Legolas and Aragorn looked on in amusement as the ladies would discuss myriad details during their meals, then plan further appointments for the next day.

"Lady Éowyn seems to not know that Elven weddings are rather simple affairs," Aragorn teased.

"As simple as thy wedding was?" Legolas replied.

* * *

><p>The guests of Éomer, King of Rohan departed one week after his coronation. As Legolas came down the steps from Meduseld with Éowyn, all looked up at them and smiled. She wore a white Elven gown and her coronet as Princess of Rohan. They bid farewell to their friends, and Éowyn marvelled at how her life had changed in such a short time. She barely had friends before, even during the last year of the War, and now she was embracing Elves, Hobbits, a Dwarf and a Wizard gratefully and merrily.<p>

Legolas was glad, despite seeing his friends and kin leave him in this new land. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn promised to return with their folk for the wedding in Spring, and Legolas was heartened to know he would see the Lady of Light once more. Éowyn shyly returned the embrace of Galadriel as the Elves departed, and wondered if she would ever feel at ease among such beings.

The Fellowship also departed, with Gandalf and Aragorn to lead them first to Orthanc to reclaim the keys from Treebeard and gift the lands and forests near Isengard to the Ents to grow and populate once again. The Hobbits would return to the Shire, also pledging to ride to Edoras in Spring.

"I am not ashamed to admit that I shall miss you, Gimli," Legolas smiled as Gimli was placed on his horse.

"You shall regret thy words, Elf," Gimli grunted. "For you have promised that you shall accompany me to the Glittering Caves, and I shall hold thee to that promise. Although now I would ask thy beloved to accompany us, and be bound to our pact of friendship," Gimli said, nodding to Éowyn reverently.

"I shall be at thy service, Master Dwarf," Éowyn laughed, curtseying to him. "And my brother shall do thee one better."

Éomer came forward with Aragorn and smiled at Gimli. "Gimli, son of Glóin," he said. "Relieved am I that sword and axe did not cross upon our first meeting in the Riddermark, though I perhaps gave you slight reason to do so. The Eorlingas would be honoured should you wish to bring some of Durin's Folk down from Erebor and dwell in Aglarond. We can think of no better Dwarf to take up the title of Lord of the Glittering Caves, and should you wish, we shall rebuild Helm's Deep together and share it as a fortress of the Eorlingas and Dwarves, and a monument to the love of our peoples, and the service you have done in taking up our defence during the War of the Ring. What say you, Master Dwarf?"

Gimli's mouth opened and he gasped in wonder. Legolas laughed along with Éowyn and Aragorn patted Gimli's shoulder.

"Éomer-King, you have triumphed where many have failed. You have rendered the Dwarf speechless," Aragorn smiled.

"Humbly I shall accept this wondrous gift on behalf of my folk, Éomer-King," Gimli nodded. "We shall build great works to fortify the Deeping Wall, and making our home in Aglarond shall make our work in Minas Tirith much the easier. Tales will be told of this Alliance of Dwarves and Men, and long shall we serve one another…even if you allow the Elf to wed thy sister."

The friends laughed together and Legolas made plans to meet Gimli at Helm's Deep in two months' time. Gimli would bring certain of his folk from the Lonely Mountain and his colony would greet them before winter.

"Now, Prince Legolas," Aragorn said as the procession began filing out of Edoras. "What of you and thy betrothed? Shall you dwell in Edoras, or return to Eryn Lasgalen?"

"We shall dwell wherever my Lord wishes," Éowyn said, bowing her head.

"I have not given thought to it, Estel," Legolas replied. "My home shall be where Éowyn is, whether that be forest or stone, field or mountain, it is of no concern to me."

Legolas and Aragorn embraced as brothers and Arwen and Éowyn hugged. They saluted and waved as the horns sounded and the King of Gondor rode out from Edoras.

"Come, Prince Legolas," Éomer called. "Rohan shall receive embassies in the coming days, and I would have thy counsel together with that of my sister for as long as you two shall remain here."

Legolas bowed and Éowyn took his arm, and they walked up the steps to the Golden Hall.

**Edoras, Rohan, Third Age, Urui, 3019**

True to Éomer's prediction, embassies from across the Mark and the bordering lands came to Meduseld over the following weeks to pay tribute to the new King of Rohan. They were each received warmly, for old grudges were set aside as Peace had gratefully returned to the Mark. With King Éomer now on the throne and the might of the reunited Kingdoms of Gondor and Arnor supporting him, it was foolish for anyone to challenge the might of Edoras, or to not pledge loyalty to Rohan.

All the political machinations of dignitaries and visitors to the Golden Hall were further tempered upon seeing the particular advisors that surrounded the King. Éomer sat upon the throne as Théoden once did, and appeared majestic and intimidating all at once. To his side sat his sister, Éowyn, the White Lady of Rohan, beautiful and fearsome in her own right, and behind her stood the Elven Prince of Eryn Lasgalen, her betrothed. Gamling and other Marshalls and attendants stood to Éomer's other side, but it was the trio who were most formidable in the face of friend and foe alike.

Those already loyal to Rohan beamed and paid tribute to the new King, standing in awe of the Elven Prince and the White Lady. Those who were slightly more ambitious or even manipulative were soon found out, for nothing seemed to escape the watchful gaze of Prince Legolas, or the sharp wit and inquisitive queries of Lady Éowyn. They often looked on as questions were posed and statements made, before making one or two inquiries themselves, conferring with each other and whispering their counsel to the King when he asked for it. Sage and beautiful they were, and their reputation travelled across the Mark and beyond. Prince Legolas and Lady Éowyn were, the stories told, the embodiment of the very best of Elves and Men from glory long forgotten. Jealousy and envy still followed them, particularly among the nobles of Rohan and Gondor who had designs on Lady Éowyn for political purposes. Legolas found it comical. Éowyn was not pleased, but tried to trust in the confidence that her Elven Lord conveyed.

And so by the time King Éomer celebrated a full month on the throne, Rohan was well on its way to a Golden era. Properties and borders had been divided and properly laid out for all to understand. A new tithe and taxation system had been established that was both fair and lucrative, and trade across the Mark had resumed and was booming. Gone was the dark cloud sent from Isengard to poison and slow the progress of the Rohirrim. The roads and trade routes were no longer plagued by raiders and bandits, and the mood of the Rohirrim was simply lighter and happier. They attacked the new time of Peace with zest and enthusiasm, laying the foundation for a new Age of prosperity.

**Rohan, Third Age, Narbeleth, 3019**

Despite the ravages of War and the clear evidence of Orcs having traipsed across their land for too long, the harvest in the Mark was bountiful still that autumn season. The villagers across Rohan stared in wonder at the sight of Arod and Windfola leading a vanguard of Eorlingas as Prince Legolas and Lady Éowyn rode across the Westfold, inspecting crops, visiting with farmers and reviewing the repairs to the homes and villages. Much they had lost in the War of the Ring, and on all of their visits they needed to comfort distraught citizens who could not maintain their composure in the face of their Princess who had slayed the Witch-King and the Elven hero. Legolas was impressed by the spirit of his betrothed's people. They rebuilt, replanted and renewed their land, and when corn, vegetables and all the bounty of the harvest was collected two months after the funeral of King Théoden, Legolas was thankful for their good fortune.

Éowyn fell more in love with her Lord each day. It was childish and too sentimental for her liking, but she could not deny that he constantly surprised her. She had initially tried to dissuade him from accompanying her to inspect the territories, only relenting when Éomer insisted. Now she was glad for his company. He was perceptive and brilliant, picking up on the lifestyle and traditions of the Rohirrim easily. She found they were well matched in matters of commerce as in matters of love. Much to her delight, he did not take the initiative from her. Often he would stand silent as she made her visits, only speaking when she asked for his opinion or to support her decisions. Unlike any Man she had ever met, he entrusted her with the authority to make decisions and command her people, and she found it exhilarating and terrifying all at once.

"What will he expect of me when we preside over his people and his Kingdom?" she thought to herself. "Will the Elves accept me as a ruler, or will I be kept behind him, his mortal human consort, only existing for his pleasure?" She found herself smiling at the admission that she would not in fact mind either outcome, and she scolded herself for such wanton thoughts.

"Do not worry thyself, White Lady," Legolas smiled at her, taking her attention back to him as they rode along the road to the next farm. "I cannot rule without a Queen at my side, and I cannot imagine a more worthy, or beautiful, regent than thee."

She frowned at his ability to read her mind. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I did not, my love," Legolas smiled mischievously. "I only wished to state the facts for thy own assurance."

She fell more in love with him each day.

**Helm's Deep, Rohan, Third Age, Hithui, 3019**

With great joy and an eager step, King Éomer rode out with his retinue for Helm's Deep. Legolas and Éowyn accompanied him and they reached the Deeping Wall in record time, taking the newly maintained road built by the army in the past weeks. They were pleased to see the repairs to the Keep and the Hornburg were completed and the garrison remained healthy and well supplied. Horns sounded and trumpets called to announce the arrival of the King of the Mark, and his inspection met with great satisfaction as he walked the Causeway and up to the Keep with Éowyn and Legolas.

"Had I not lived it myself I would never have believed a battle had taken place here such as that which we barely survived," he said in wonder.

"Aye, brother," Éowyn smiled, squeezing Legolas' hand. "The fortress has once again returned to its former glory."

"And it shall be renewed further still," Legolas smiled. He looked past the battlements and pointed down to a group of Dwarves that were marching up the Causeway. Éowyn and Éomer returned his smile. Gimli had come to Helm's Deep.

Never had so many Dwarves set foot in Rohan as Gimli led hundreds of Durin's Folk through the Hornburg and into the Glittering Caves. They brought provisions, supplies, and construction materials, and with the garrison of Rohirrim, they set to work immediately. Legolas and Éowyn walked with Gimli through the many passages. Éowyn and Éomer had played in the caves as children, but only now did they understand the true depth and area of the caves.

Gimli spoke enthusiastically about the halls he would build. They would rival Khazad-dûm during its glory, he boasted. As Legolas opened his mouth to speak, Gimli hushed him.

"I do not seek riches for myself, Elf! Nor do I wish to fight a Balrog. I will make the caves a haven for my people, where we will build great works for the benefit of the Mark and Gondor. Perhaps if you are well behaved, we will build something for your woodland realm."

Legolas and Éowyn laughed and they came back out of the caves to rejoin Éomer in the Keep for a light meal. They were happy at being reunited with Gimli, and meeting his kin who would be dwelling in the caves with him.

"Well, my Lord, what say you of the Glittering Caves now?" Éowyn teased.

"I find myself speechless, my love," Legolas admitted. "Much aggrieved am I, for never has a Dwarf beaten an Elf in a contest of words. And yet, Gimli would describe the caves much more poetically than I ever could. It is no matter. I am glad that he and his folk shall dwell in Rohan and that the ties that bind thy people and his shall strengthen. But I will insist on Gimli honouring our pact and riding with me to Fangorn, so we may set the account straight."

"Aye," Gimli laughed. "This time, with the White Lady riding with us, I will be assured not to fall victim to thy cheating!"

Legolas looked at Gimli with mock horror and Éowyn and Éomer laughed along with the other guests, Eorlingas and Dwarves alike.

"A Mûmak only counts as one!" Gimli shouted as the sounds of merriment rang out from the Keep.

**Fangorn Forest, Third Age, Hithui, 3019**

They rode on to Fangorn Forest and Éowyn and Éomer were in awe as Legolas guided them among the trees, telling them of stories of the forest from Ages long ago and identifying different plants and herbs that grew there. The Rohirrim did not dare enter Fangorn, but Legolas advised it was permitted, so long as they did not cut down any of the trees or raise their blades against them. While they did not see any sign of Treebeard or his brethren, Legolas did notice that the forest seemed larger than when he and Gimli had discovered Gandalf there, and as they looked out over the vale leading to the Misty Mountains, they were glad.

"It would be a comfort to think that the trees have retaken the land and that the forest grows where once there was shadow," Gimli said wistfully.

"Aye," Legolas agreed, holding Éowyn close to him. "Fangorn stretched for miles in Ages past, before the Dark Lord and the war with the Númenóreans destroyed much of its reach. Aragorn and Gandalf have surely spoken with the Ents, and they will rebuild this land in time."

"What say you of the beauty of the forest, Master Dwarf?" Éomer asked.

"It is a sight to behold, Éomer-King," Gimli agreed. "Though while Lórien lies several leagues away, the Lady of Light does not walk these paths, and therefore Fangorn is a mere mirage to my eyes, for I have seen a fairer wood than this."

The friends returned from their journey, the pact between Legolas and Gimli having been kept and their bond reinforced. They left Gimli at Aglarond, with his promise to spend Yuletide with them in Minas Tirith. The King rode back to Edoras with his sister and her betrothed and his Guard.

**Meduseld, Edoras, Rohan, Third Age, Girithron, 3019**

The messenger tried to catch his breath as he stood in the Golden Hall. He had ridden hard since receiving his instructions in Bree. The road had been safe, a far cry from the danger all about during the War of the Ring. He had barely stopped, the urgency of his mission driving him onward.

A door opened and the messenger lowered his head, so blinded he was by the glow that met his eyes he thought he may have been looking into the sun itself. Walking towards him was a tall man, but not a man in fact but an Elf, strong and proud, wearing a silver robe adorned with jewels. His hand was linked to who must have been an Elven Princess, his wife surely. She was beautiful. Her long blonde hair was tied back under a silver coronet. Her gown was a light blue and seemed to flow as she walked, like the waters of the Limlight river that bordered Rohan. About her wrist was a silver and jade bracelet and on her ring finger was a bright ring of mithril, with gorgeous gems. What a beautiful Elven couple were doing in Rohan was beyond the messenger's comprehension.

"Welcome to Edoras," she said warmly, and he then noticed that her ears were like his own, and not at all like the pointy ones of her Lord who stood beside her. The messenger gasped. He had heard of these two, but they seemed as if out of legend, and never did he expect to meet them in person.

"Lady Éowyn," he gasped, bowing his head once more.

Éowyn looked at him with an amused expression.

"Aye, and this is my Lord, Prince Legolas of the Wood of Greenleaves, Eryn Lasgalen. What message have you for him?"

He brought the scroll from his belt and held it before him. Legolas smiled at him and took it from his hands. Éowyn called for her attendants and soon the messenger was ushered to a side room where cheese, bread, salted meat and wine were placed before him. He ate hungrily, but stole a glance back into the Golden Hall. The Lord Legolas and the Lady Éowyn were walking away, their hands still linked.

Legolas and Éowyn came into a sitting room where Éomer was carving an apple. The King enjoyed taking private moments in this smaller antechamber to avoid the constant calls of the nobles and attendants who sought his attention when he was on the throne. Éowyn sat down next to him and took a sliced apple from his plate. He shook his head at her and smiled as he continued to cut the fruit.

"A letter from Merry, Knight of the Mark," Legolas smiled as he opened the scroll, emphasizing the Hobbit's title. Éowyn laughed.

"What news from Sir Meriadoc?" Éomer laughed. "Will we have the pleasure of his company in Minas Tirith for the holiday season?"

"Nay," Legolas said, smiling as he read. "He says that they are celebrating the season in the Shire, for they have been away long from their kin."

"That is fair," Éowyn said, smiling at Éomer. "We shall see all of them in the Spring." She bit into another apple slice.

"He notes just that," Legolas confirmed. Legolas then frowned, his lips curling slightly as he read.

"Legolas?" Éowyn asked, regarding him curiously. "What is it?"  
>"Merry and the others, they returned to the Shire to find it in ruin and their kin taken hostage," Legolas repeated.<p>

"What?" Éomer rose from his chair and walked over to him. "Why did he not call for aid?"

"He says that he and Pippin defeated the Chief that sought to rule over the hobbits. Sam and Frodo helped them free the hostages and they fought back a rabble of ruffians."

"Bravo, Sir Merry!" Éowyn said.

"Sweet Eru!" Legolas exclaimed, passing the letter to Éomer.

"What is it?" Éowyn asked nervously.

"Their would-be abductors," Legolas said, looking from Éowyn to Éomer, who was reading the scroll quickly. "They were Saruman and Wormtongue."

Éowyn gasped and Éomer's eyes narrowed.

"Oh Gods! They reached the Shire? And what happened to these horrible monsters? Where are they now?" she asked.

"They are dead," Éomer said gravely. "Frodo writes that Gríma slayed Saruman with a knife and when he tried to escape he was felled by Hobbit archers."

Éowyn placed her hand over her mouth. She shook slightly, and Legolas came to her immediately, pulling her close to him. She rested her head against his shoulder.

"It is over," she whispered. "Finally."

"Merry writes that he and Frodo wanted us to know what happened and they thought it too important to wait until Spring," Éomer folded the letter and sat down. He stared into the distance in quiet contemplation.

"It is justice," Legolas said softly to both of them. "They have both fallen, and a Knight of the Mark stood up to oppose them."

"Aye," Éomer replied. "Bless the spirit of King Théoden, for he saw courage in Merry that I did not."

The three of them sat in silence as they each contemplated what the news from the Shire meant to them. Éomer called for his scribes to come to them, and he composed two letters, one to be sent to Minas Tirith to tell King Elessar of the news, and another to Merry and the Halflings to thank them for their valour. As he finished the letters and included the well wishes of Éowyn and Legolas in his missives, she rose and walked back to their chambers, Legolas accompanying her.

* * *

><p>She was quiet as they bathed, and as he held her against him, she did not meet his eyes, nor touch him intimately. She rested against his chest, the hot bath water almost covering her shoulders. He lay back, holding her and stroking her arm soothingly.<p>

"He is gone," she whispered.

"Yes, Éowyn. He is gone. Along with his evil Master."

She looked up at him then, giving him a small smile and touching his cheek.

"I am relieved, and glad. But I feel no vindication, or thrill, or even satisfaction."

"Perhaps you wished to kill him thyself, and so you are disappointed?" Legolas said carefully.

"Nay," she smiled more genuinely now, turning her body and straddling him, her arms circling his neck and her lips coming a breath away from his.

"It is because I have found something to fill my heart with far more than the cold wish of revenge. It is because the Valar have sent me a noble, valiant and beautiful champion who deserves all of my attention."

She kissed him tenderly, his hands moving up her sides. She pulled back just enough for him to see the joy in her eyes and her genuine smile.

"There is no sense in wasting another moment's thought on that Worm," she said firmly. "But even were he alive, he is of no concern. You banished him from my mind when you first arrived here, my Lord, and what his fate is now is of no consequence."

She kissed him more insistently and slid her hand down his chest and below the water. She moaned in delight as she found him hard and thick, and she wasted no time in easing him inside of her.

"Oh, Legolas!"

She moved on top of him and his hands slid down to cup her buttocks as she rode him more urgently.

"Éowyn," he gasped, kissing her neck.

"Take me," she hissed, nipping into his neck. The hot water swirled around them as their passion rose, her movements erratic and frantic. Legolas' eyes darkened and he leered at her lustfully as she rode him, and her skin flushed at his covetous gaze.

She soon cried out as she released around him. After allowing her several moments to calm herself, Legolas lifted her up and carried her on to the soft towels covering the smooth stone floor.

The cool air shivered across her wet skin, a stark contrast to the heat spreading through her as her beloved Elf filled her once more. He rose above her, straightening his arms at her sides to support his weight, her legs wrapped around his hips as he increased his pace.

Her breasts rose as he pushed into her again and again. She whimpered softly as he continued to stroke inside of her. Her moans grew louder as a second release approached.

"Please, Legolas, please," she begged.

He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her as he thrust more forcefully inside of her. She cried out into his mouth as she fell apart around him and she squealed again as she felt him spill into her violently.

He lifted her spent body into his arms and carried her to bed, cradling her against him as he pulled the blankets over them. She smiled at him, her eyes glazed over in sated pleasure.

"_That_ is why I do not care about whatever happened before you arrived at Edoras. It was another life, and it need not be given any importance."

He kissed her again and whispered to her in Sindarin and Rohirric, telling her he loved her and how happy she made him.

"Legolas," she said to him with a smile before turning over and pushing her bottom back against his hardening desire. Her hand swept up and pulled his head across her shoulder and against her cheek. She turned her head and kissed him, pushing herself against him in obvious encouragement. "The night is still young, my love. I am feeling particularly ravenous tonight, and my mind if filled with all manner of improper thoughts."

He smiled against her cheek, bringing his hand down to her hip. "Let me show you true Elven stamina, my Lady," he growled as he thrust into her wet centre.

* * *

><p>Legolas did not need to sleep, but he found himself taking more rest during his time at Edoras. With the stars overhead and light filtering into their bedchamber, he would lay back and gaze up to the heavens through the window, his eyes glazing over and peace filling him. Éowyn's warm body resting against him and her slow breathing soothed him, and often he would lose himself in the sensations around him, not moving nor speaking until Éowyn woke.<p>

This evening, he was roused from his meditation by her lips on his face and her hand on his bare chest.

"Again, my Lady?" he growled as he rose up, pushing her down into the furs.

"Nay, my Lord!" Éowyn squealed, laughing. "I am merely waking you. Come, it is Winter Solstice and we must go out for the beginning of Yuletide!"

Legolas smiled as she got up from the bed, her naked beauty stirring his arousal as the firelight danced across her bare skin. She pulled a simple gown over her head and looked back at him.

"Legolas," she teased. "Do not stare at me so. Thy thoughts are easily read across thy face. We have duties to attend to, my love, and you shall have no ravishing just yet."

He grumbled and rose, putting on his leggings and donning a long silver tunic. As he pulled his hair back he caught her staring at him.

"Aha!" he cried, coming to her side swiftly.

"Stop it!" she said happily, slapping his arms away from her waist.

"You were staring at me, my Lady," Legolas said triumphantly. "Why, you were devouring me with thy eyes, wanton woman!"

She pushed back and smiled at him as she walked to the door. "Perhaps if you are good, I will do more than merely stare at you when we return later."

They stepped out in the cold air outside Meduseld. Éomer and his select invited guests were standing on the promontory and they greeted each other. Legolas looked up and saw the moon at its height. He smiled.

Crowds were gathered at the bottom of the stairs, and a corridor had been set up with ropes to keep the people back. Torches lit their way and the nobles of Edoras descended the stairs ahead of King Éomer. A soft carol started from the choirs standing nearby and the citizens joined them in song.

Legolas stood next to Éowyn, intrigued by the spectacle. Elves had different traditions for the Winter Solstice, but he was aware that Men celebrated Yule for days. There would be feasting here in Edoras before they rode to Minas Tirith. He smiled as Éowyn's face lit up. She seemed to have the carefree spirit of a child with the tradition of the season all around them.

Éomer held a torch aloft and lit the pyre built near the Gate. The bonfire roared to life. The crowd cheered and applauded and the Royal Guard brought forth sweet fruit breads and drink, passing it out among the crowd. Éowyn passed her cup to Legolas, who nodded and drank from it, then handed it back to her. Éowyn kept her eyes on him as she deliberately drank from the same side of the cup that his own lips had touched. Her tongue circled her lips briefly as she finished, and she smirked as Legolas swallowed uncomfortably, clearly roused by the teasing display. Even Elves knew that a woman did not drink from the same cup as a male in such a fashion unless she was his mate.

Éowyn next ate a piece of bread, in a far more innocent fashion, and gave the rest to her Lord. They stood before the bonfire, his arms around her waist as the carols continued. When the ceremony was done marking the beginning of Yuletide, the procession returned to Meduseld and the crowd dispersed.

"Come with me," Legolas whispered in her ear as they reached the doors of the Golden Hall.

Éowyn smiled at him. They bid Éomer good night and Legolas escorted her around to the wall and across to the parapets. He ushered her up the stairs of a large guard tower on the south side. Reaching the open air platform, he dismissed the watchmen, who left them alone.

He escorted her over near the fire that was burning fiercely in the pit. Sitting down and leaning his back against the stone wall of the tower, Legolas pulled her down on to his lap. She adjusted her skirts and cloak, and he wrapped his own cloak around them to warm her. She turned, sitting sideways across his thighs and resting her head against his shoulder. The flames crackled before them and the heat was warm and welcome.

"Winter Solstice is a special time for the Elves as well, Éowyn," he began.

"Tell me, my Lord," she asked eagerly. She enjoyed hearing about his people and their ways. It brought her closer to him, and she found to her amusement that Elves and Men were far more similar than she had ever believed before.

"Here in Rohan, it is the beginning of Yuletide, but among the Eldar it is also known as the longest night, where all things are possible and the air itself is charged with magic."

He pointed up to the stars, and she could see them brightly in the night sky. She smiled as she could remember the names of the different stars he had taught her months ago.

"The stars seem brightest during the Winter Solstice, and so many Elves spend the evening outdoors, under the stars. I have spent the Solstice in Greenwood and in Lórien, and we would gather on the talans high in the trees. There would be music and song, sometimes races, archery competitions. The night is so alive with energy that it moves us to do something to immerse ourselves in it."

"And what would Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn do on these evenings?" she asked.

Legolas laughed. "Lord Celeborn would judge the races and competitions and Lady Galadriel would reward the winners. They would sing as well, and gaze up at the stars. We all would look to the stars. They shine so brightly this night, as if we can feel the magic pouring out of them and surrounding us, filling us."

Éowyn smiled. She could picture the scene through his words. She imagined him as an elfling, running through the flets of Lórien and winning contests with his bow.

"Yuletide was always a happy time in our house," she said wistfully.

"Did you and Éomer cause mischief, my love?"

"No, actually it was the one time of the year where we did not fight or argue or do anything remotely juvenile," she laughed. "I would help my mother with her baking and my father always made sure he was home on Winter Solstice."

"In Greenwood of old, we would make special cakes, with fruit and herbs and sometimes nuts. The smells would linger for days sometimes."

"Aye," she answered. "We would have special pies as well. We used ground meats and vegetables and we would go to our friends' homes and exchange them and eat together after the bonfire was lit."

"When was your last Winter Solstice, my Lady?"

Éowyn looked at him and smiled wanly. "Not for several years. King Théoden did not celebrate when he was ill. I remember Théodred and Éomer tried to make a cake to cheer me. It was horrible! But I appreciated their effort just the same."

"It is a magical time, is it not, my love? Family and fellowship seem all the more important on these days." Legolas smiled.

"And what magic stirs within you this Winter Solstice, my Lord?" she smirked.

"A reminder that everything is possible, such as the love between a mere Wood Elf and a Princess of Rohan," he teased back.

They kissed tenderly and his lips travelled from her mouth to her neck, nibbling at her skin. She gasped and smiled against him.

"Do you wish to mark me as yours tonight, Legolas?"

Legolas stilled suddenly, his breathing shallow against her skin. "_Meleth nin_," he whispered.

She moved her head to the side, exposing her pale neck to him. "My love," she replied, closing her eyes.

He growled as he bit into her neck, causing her to gasp. He did not cut her skin, but instead drew it into his mouth, nipping and sucking at it. Pulling back, he smiled. She moved her hand over the welt on her neck and shook her head at him.

"Are Elves usually so territorial, my Lord? Afraid that a man may try to seize what belongs to thee?" she asked with a smile.

"Nay," Legolas replied, kissing her cheek. "I do not need to mark you for you are not my property. But I also know it excites you to be coveted so strongly by thy beloved. I wish to show you how much I appreciate you and cherish you, Éowyn. Noting more than that."

Éowyn swallowed as she looked into his lustful eyes. They seemed brighter than usual, and the way he held her against him was strong and possessive.

"What else do you know, my Lord?" she whispered.

"I know," Legolas said in a deep voice, pulling her closer and letting her feel his thick arousal through her skirts. "I know that you enjoy being pursued, being hunted, but not as a prize to be won, but as a challenge to be accepted. The Shieldmaiden in you…" Legolas paused, looking at her ravenously, "will only submit to a worthy warrior."

Éowyn smiled, her heart rate rising and desire filling her. She leaned forward, rubbing herself against his arousal through the layers of clothing and watching his lips part slightly at the contact.

"And you, my Lord, you enjoy the chase," she said huskily into his ear. "You are a warrior and a hunter, and an Elven Prince. You are used to getting thy way, to having no one stand against thee. Elleth fall at thy feet and yet you crave something more. You see taking me to bed as a challenge, and I am thy quarry, to be conquered and bent to thy desire, to show the world of Men that Legolas, Prince of the Elves can claim even the most unattainable of women, the White Lady of Rohan, and reduce her to a slave for thy pleasure."

Legolas' grip on her hips tightened and she heard him gasp. His breathing was ragged and as she pulled back, she could see his eyes were almost fiery in their brightness. The glow of the stars and the moon were all about them, a pale blue fire making their surroundings seem strange and bewitched. He seemed even more wild and untamed to her in this moment than when she had seen the battlelust flowing through him. It reminded her of how he stared at her in the Caves below Helm's Deep, when he had saved her life, and looked upon her with a strange longing. This night, however, it felt even more intense, as though he were debating all the ways that he would claim his conquest.

"I- I do not see you that way, Éowyn," Legolas struggled, blinking furiously. "My soul yearns for yours, and I do not lie with you to for my own arrogance or to enhance my reputation."

"Legolas," she said quietly. "Do not be afraid or ashamed of thy primal desires, my love. I know that you love and respect me, and that you hold me in the highest regard," she smiled at him before leaning towards his ear once again.

"But you do not want to treat me as a Lady in the privacy of our chamber do you, my Lord? Thy passion for me is too strong to be reined in by propriety. I have seen it when the battlelust flows through you. The way you look at me when you are roused in that state. Tell me, Legolas. Tell me what you wish to do with me."

Legolas stiffened, gasping again as Éowyn locked her eyes on his.

"Éowyn," he swallowed. "I do not mean to betray thy trust…"

"Tell me, Legolas," she commanded fiercely. "Tell me now, or we will be sleeping apart in separate rooms until our wedding, as is the ancient tradition in Rohan and you will not be permitted to touch my body for months."

"Argh!" he growled, pulling her closer and kissing her ardently. Éowyn squealed against his lips, opening her mouth as he thrust his tongue inside of her.

"Tell me, my Lord," she hissed between kisses, enraging and arousing him in equal measure. "I have seen the way the Winter Solstice moon can stir passions, Legolas. I have heard tales of it – men seeking out companionship for the evening, and renewing their claims to their wives. Is it not so for the Elves?"

Legolas squeezed his eyes shut, his teeth shining in the moonlight as he held his emotions at bay.

"I want you, Éowyn," he gasped, keeping his eyes closed and his hands still against her body. "I have wanted you from that first moment I saw thee on the steps of Meduseld."

She smiled wide at his confession. "Tell me, Legolas. Tell me what you have been guarding for so long. When you saw me that day long ago, what did you want? What did you wish to do?"

"I…" he could not form words, and he opened his eyes to meet her fierce gaze upon him.

She turned and straddled him, raising herself up and pushing back on his shoulders. She framed his face and pushed his head against the cold stone of the tower. Legolas' eyes lit up as he stared up into the stars above, and she could see them reflected in his dark pupils. Seeing the starlight in the background and Éowyn's beautiful face above his, Legolas' breath caught.

"It is Winter Solstice, my love. The night of magic where all things are possible, is that not what you have taught me?"

"Aye," he gasped, his eyes locked on hers but his pupils dilating as if in a dream state.

"Everything is possible, my love. Tell me what you desired that day of our first meeting."

She licked her lips and he gasped again.

"You wanted to take me, my love, didn't you? You saw me standing against the wind, and you were roused, weren't you? And if they companions had not been with thee, and you were not on a mission to save my uncle, you would have acted, wouldn't you? And now, now that we are betrothed, you wish to show me that you are my Master, that I am powerless, defenceless to thy desire, and that I am thy wife, and I shall serve you as you command in our chamber. Is that not right, Legolas?"

"Aye," he gasped. "Aye, Éowyn. I am so sorry, my love. I do not wish to take advantage of..."

Legolas grunted as he felt her against him. His breathing was ragged, his blood hurtling through his veins.

"Do not be ashamed of thy desire, Legolas. It warms me to know that my future husband wants me so. You are not telling me everything though, my love," she said with a knowing look. "I can see it in thy eyes. I can feel it in thy body. You only need to say it, Legolas. Say it. Command me and it shall be done, Legolas."

Legolas swallowed hard and his mouth gaped. Éowyn smiled at him, her seductive gaze hypnotizing him.

"No, Éowyn," he sputtered, his voice filled with need. "Do not encourage this behaviour! It is not fair to thee, my love. I should not presume to…"

Éowyn kissed him, forcing her tongue into his mouth and pushing herself against him. She pulled back and kissed his cheek.

"If you wish to take me, my love," she whispered. "Then you will have to catch me first."

She rose swiftly, leaving him sitting on the ground and weak from their exchange of scandalous words. She smiled at him flirtatiously, before turning and descending gracefully from the tower. As she reached the wall, she heard a noise behind her and turned her head.

Legolas stood on the top of the tower, his figure lit by the starlight. His gaze was lustful and he sneered at her, his eyes raking her body covetously. Éowyn gasped as he stepped from the tower to the ground below, falling from an outrageous height and landing without a sound in a crouched position. No human would have attempted such a leap.

Her heart raced as she took off towards Meduseld, reaching the stairs and running up them quickly. She could hear his footsteps fast behind her and she wrenched open the door to the Golden Hall and dove inside. Quickly taking in her surroundings, she smiled as she ducked to the side and kept to the columns along the dark corridor beyond the main hall.

Legolas practically leapt through the door, running into the Golden Hall. He stopped suddenly as the eyes of the night watchmen looked back at him.

"Lord Legolas," a guard said respectfully. "May we be of assistance?"

"Nay," Legolas replied in as calm a voice as he could muster. He thanked the Valar that his cloak covered his leggings at that moment. "Carry on."

He walked briskly, but properly down the hall, and Éowyn nearly laughed out loud at his predicament. She quietly disappeared down the hallway to their chamber, knowing he would be arriving soon enough.

Legolas reached the door to their chamber and found it locked. He smiled and shook his head. His arousal strained against his leggings. He pushed firmly against the door and it would not give. Even though Éowyn's room was in a secluded part of the Golden Hall, it would not do to tear the door down, although he expected she may have enjoyed seeing him do that in the moment. He smiled to himself as an idea came to him. He rattled the handle of her door several times so she would know he was there, then departed back down the hallway.

Éowyn sat up on her bed as the door shook several times. Her breathing quickened as she waited for the door to be blown off of its hinges and the image of her fierce Elf standing before her filled her mind. After several moments, she wondered where he had disappeared to. She began to regret locking the door. Even in his lustful state, he probably was afraid to arouse too much attention by breaking down the door. She rose and approached the door, being careful to stay off to the side just in case he was about to crush the door to pieces.

Firm hands suddenly seized her wrists and brought them tight behind her back. Her chest heaved as she arched her back at the sudden movement. His breath was warm against her cheek and his familiar voice stirred her passion and calmed her fear.

"You left thy window open, my Lady."

"You climbed the outside wall to reach my window?" she gasped.

"Aye. It was an easy task. I shall go to any lengths to capture my prey," Legolas growled.

He spun her around, and pressed her to his chest, keeping her wrists behind her back with one hand. She gasped in realizing he was already naked. His lips seized hers. She moaned into his mouth. Her smile was devilish as they came apart.

Still holding her wrists with one hand, his other hand moved between them and pulled at the fabric of her gown. Finding the row of buttons that held the garment together, Legolas stared at her wantonly before pulling hard and tearing the gown apart. Éowyn gasped as the fabric was pulled from her body and discarded to the floor.

Her nipples hardened as he pulled the laces of her corset. She was silently thankful he had not tried to tear the corset apart as that likely would have left rather unflattering marks on her skin. She did not have time to think as his fingers undid the corset skilfully and it soon joined her gown on the floor.

"You are aroused, my Lady. You enjoy being taken."

"Nay," she growled at him, keeping up the ruse. "I am the White Lady of Rohan and I do not surrender to any carnal…oh!"

His hand travelled down her cleavage and across her stomach before stroking her wet folds.

"You lie," he hissed.

He raised her into his arms and carried her to bed. He lay her on the bed and was soon atop her, spreading her legs and stroking her thighs. Éowyn smiled at his hard arousal.

She struggled against him, her arms still pinned behind her. She bit at his skin, writhing beneath him.

"If you wish to conquer me," she whispered. "Then you shall have to take me, Elf!"

Legolas growled in reply. He flipped her over on to her stomach, holding her wrists firmly against her back. His other hand moved down to her hip, stilling her movements and raising her to her knees.

Éowyn groaned in pleasure as she felt him bury himself into her. He raised her up and she sat back on his lap, their movements soon finding a common rhythm. His arm came around and held her firmly against his chest, rocking her back and forth, the sound of their quickened breathing filling the room.

Her head fell back on to his shoulder, his thrusts drawing gasps and whimpers from her throat. Her arms remained restrained behind her and his grip kept her locked against him. She could do nothing except move with him, accepting him fully and crying out as his pace grew more desperate.

"Éowyn! Éowyn!" he chanted, his eyes dark and his teeth bared. "I love you, Éowyn, I love you."

She wailed as she felt a climax build inside of her, heat radiating from her core and buttocks. She had never felt so full as he hilted himself inside of her again and again. She finally arched her back as pleasure erupted within her. Just as she reached her peak, Legolas' fingers flew down her front and rubbed her firmly at the precise spot that caused her to fall apart once more.

"Mine!" he snarled against her ear as she cried out. "Mine, _Éowyn nin_!"

"Legolas!" she called, feeling him finally release inside of her, and they fell to the blankets below, his grasp of her wrists finally easing and allowing her to turn and curl against him.

"Éowyn!" Legolas blinked, staring at her with wide eyes. "Are you...? Did I…?"

"Shh," she smiled, kissing him softly. "It is all right, my Lord. I am all right. I am wonderful, in fact."

Legolas looked at her suspiciously, his breathing slowly returning to normal. "My love, I did not mean to lose control like that. You do not deserve such a vile…"

"Legolas," she admonished him, kissing him again. "Do not be ashamed. Tonight is a night for hunters, my Lord. And you have hunted well."

He hugged her to him, kissing her hair. He began singing softly in Sindarin, lulling her to sleep.

"Next time, I may choose to conquer thee, my love," Éowyn mumbled, smiling against his chest.

Legolas laughed. "You already have, my Lady. You already have."


	11. Chapter 11

**Previously:**

**Meduseld, Edoras, Rohan, Third Age, Girithron, 3019**

"Legolas!" she called, feeling him finally release inside of her, and they fell to the blankets below, his grasp of her wrists finally easing and allowing her to turn and curl against him.

"Éowyn!" Legolas blinked, staring at her with wide eyes. "Are you...? Did I…?"

"Shh," she smiled, kissing him softly. "It is all right, my Lord. I am all right. I am wonderful, in fact."

Legolas looked at her suspiciously, his breathing slowly returning to normal. "My love, I did not mean to lose control like that. You do not deserve such a vile…"

"Legolas," she admonished him, kissing him again. "Do not be ashamed. Tonight is a night for hunters, my Lord. And you have hunted well."

He hugged her to him, kissing her hair. He began singing softly in Sindarin, lulling her to sleep.

"Next time, I may choose to conquer thee, my love," Éowyn mumbled, smiling against his chest.

Legolas laughed. "You already have, my Lady. You already have."

**Chapter 11:**

**Edoras, Rohan, Third Age, Girithron, 3019**

The Winter snow was cold, but Legolas did not mind. He could walk over it as if floating, and his skin did not feel the chill as mortals did. He wore a light Elven cloak that was warmer than most heavier garments of Men, and the same armour as he did in Summer. He watched the snow fall around him as the Rohirrim prepared themselves around him. Éowyn could only smile at her beloved as she pulled her fur lined cloak closer around her, her hair gathered in the hood over her head. The King's Guard were ready at the Gates and Éomer was already mounted. She nimbly stepped into the stirrup and swung aboard Windfola as Legolas gracefully sat atop Arod. "Elves," she muttered as she shook her head. The horns sounded and the legion began a slow trot out of Edoras.

Éomer had blessed the holiday celebrations in the Capital several days ago, and after feasting with his people, he now rode out to honour his promise to King Elessar of Gondor to spend Yuletide in the White City. Last Winter had been so much different for all of them. Éowyn could not have imagined things changing so drastically for her in the span of one year. She looked over at Legolas as they rode at a brisk pace, the air crisp around them as they tried to make as many leagues as they could before the temperature dropped further and they were forced to camp for the night.

"You are staring, Éowyn," Legolas smiled.

"I am looking adoringly at my betrothed," she replied.

"And having lustful thoughts?" he asked, looking at her knowingly.

"Of course not! I am a Lady." Éowyn huffed and turned away from him, biting her lower lip as she smiled.

They made camp after passing the Drúadan Forest, taking the main road and avoiding entering the realm of the Púkel-men. While they were all at peace, and Rohan was allowed to hunt nearby, Éomer wished to avoid any misunderstandings. They left baskets of fruit and quivers of arrows as tribute and gifts at the forest border, then rode on. Moments after they departed, a horn sounded from within the forest in reply.

They found a dry clearing to camp, the wind diverted slightly by the nearby trees and the rocky hills. They set up tents to shield themselves from the cold and lit fires to warm them. The Rammas Echor was another day's ride away, and they expected to be in Minas Tirith by dinner of the next night.

"You are shaking, Éowyn," Legolas teased as he held her close under the furs of their bed roll. They barely had time to set up camp and eat before the air itself seemed to freeze and the cold of night overtook them.

"I am freezing," Éowyn spat. "And you should be warming me, rather than delighting in my current state! Just because you do not feel the cold as harshly does not mean you should be pleased that thy wife is not as fortunate!"

Legolas smiled. Éowyn tended to use 'betrothed', 'beloved', 'wife' and 'fiancée' interchangeably, across Westron, Sindarin and Rohirric. He found it endearing and enjoyed hearing the White Lady refer to herself as his. Legolas did not need ceremony to officially mark their union. They were pledged and joined in their hearts. Surely the Valar recognized that above all else.

"If you are cold, Éowyn, then it would be warmer if we were skin to skin," he said, his eyes bright in the darkness of their tent.

"You are incorrigible! How can you even think of sex when my teeth are chattering?" she admonished him.

"Sex is for clumsy adolescents and men who pay whores in brothels," Legolas said dismissively. "I do not speak of sex. Nor do I speak of the act of making love to my betrothed, of joining my heart and body to hers, and giving her pleasure again, and again, and again. I'm only speaking of using my body to make thee warmer, in the interest of survival."

He pressed his lips to her forehead and she could not help but smile. Still, she squirmed closer to him in a decidedly non-seductive fashion and groaned in frustration.

"Such eloquent words do nothing to warm my cold feet! Stop with this 'skin to skin' nonsense and pull the furs closer."

A small fire burned within their tent, but it was dangerous to build it any higher. Legolas warned her that the smoke from the blaze was not to be trifled with, and so the heat barely filled the space around them.

"As you wish. I am thinking only of thy comfort, my love," Legolas said, laying back and holding her to him, bringing the furs around their shoulders.

She curled against him tighter. She could feel his warmth through his tunic, but her hands were still cold and a shiver ran down her back.

"Very well!" she huffed. "But if I freeze, you shall carry me the rest of the way to Minas Tirith, and explain to Éomer why I am too cold and weak to ride."

Legolas was instantly upon her, his body covering hers. He pulled the furs above their heads, smiling at her wolfishly. His fingers made quick work of her cloak, dress, shirt, skirts and corset. As he stripped each layer away, he placed light kisses across her exposed skin. Her leggings and stockings followed. He wore a tunic and leggings to bed and they were quickly removed. As he pulled her against him, she felt a warmth envelop her, and his lips found hers, kissing her tenderly.

Éowyn waited for him to move upon her, but he did not. He merely hugged her close to him, the furs surrounding them, as if in a cocoon. Éowyn tested her fingers and felt the blood rushing back to them. She felt much more comfortable as she began kissing his neck and moving her hand down between them.

"Not so cold anymore, White Lady?" Legolas said in a low voice.

"Mmm…no, my Lord. I feel rather deliciously warm," she smiled.

Legolas laughed as he wrapped a leg around her, holding her close. Éowyn nestled herself into his chest and shoulder. She kissed his skin and drifted off to a warm sleep.

**Minas Tirith, Gondor, Third Age, Girithron, 3019**

The legion from Rohan were received in the White City with trumpets and much fanfare. The bond between Rohan and Gondor was stronger than ever and the tales of the Battle of the Pelennor were still fresh in the minds of the citizens. Aragorn and Arwen held a reception for them upon their arrival and there was much joy as the friends were reunited and the two Kings of Men were once again at the same table.

Small tokens and gifts were exchanged between them to mark the holidays and they had reached the Capital in the middle of the several days of feasts. Éowyn and Legolas looked at each other knowingly when Prince Imrahil and his escort from Dol Amroth arrived hours after them. Éomer timidly presented a silk scarf to Lothiriel, who accepted it with a wide grin.

"That counts as a grand gesture of romance by my brother," Éowyn whispered.

"I have apparently been trying too hard," Legolas teased. "I did not realize that such a small effort was all that was required to win the heart of a Lady."

"You won my heart with great deeds and soft words, not with trinkets," Éowyn huffed. "And when it comes to romance, I am glad that there is nothing small about you at all."

They were soon drawn into conversation with other guests and Legolas was thankful for it. Éowyn often became very playful and almost brazen during these feasts and it took great restraint for him to not pick her up and carry her to their chambers. In an Elven Kingdom, he would be permitted to take private time with his betrothed any moment he wished. Mortals were more reserved in their customs, and he needed to respect that.

"So, Lady Witch-Slayer," Prince Imrahil declared as he saluted them with a raised glass. "What shall be thy next conquest? While the Kingdoms of Men have been reunited, there still remain Orcs about, and ill winds still fly in some corners of the world. Can we expect to hear a future tale of the Shieldmaiden riding to glory?"

Éowyn smiled. Mere months ago she would have defiantly risen to the challenge to prove her worth in battle. While she still drew stares and the legend of the slayer of the Witch-King ran rampant across the lands, she remembered the sage words of Legolas from the Golden Hall back when they first met, back before she knew of his love for her, and felt it in return.

"Nay, Prince of Dol Amroth," she said pleasantly. "I do not need to live in legend, and I have won a greater prize than any that could be seized in War. While all of the Eorlingas will draw swords to defend our land, there is no need for me to seek out danger and adventure. My days are full in giving counsel to my brother, the King, and in my duties to our House. My Lord also keeps me very busy, rest assured."

Éowyn sipped her drink innocently as Prince Imrahil looked at Legolas with a wide grin. Legolas smirked and tried to avoid his gaze. The implication in Éowyn's words was rather daring for dinner conversation at Court.

"How wonderful for you," Prince Imrahil replied, smiling at Legolas as he took another drink.

"Lord Faramir," Legolas called across the table. "How find you Emyn Arnen?"

"It does need work," Faramir replied. "However Ithilien is vast and resources are plentiful. I only hope the forest will one day recapture its past glory. Long has it suffered and I fear I can only devote my people to the fields and pastures that we rely upon."

"The land will renew itself, Prince of Ithilien," Éowyn answered. "My Lord and I have seen it across the Mark. With shadow lifted, our last harvest was bountiful beyond imagination."

Faramir nodded. As Éowyn and Legolas were drawn into another conversation, he observed how at ease they were with each other. He had seen it during the wedding of King Elessar and Queen Arwen and even during the funeral of King Théoden at Edoras. Their hands would sometimes wander and link together on the table, and each would look at the other adoringly as they spoke either privately or to another guest. He still did not see how Legolas could abide the Doom of Men, but there was no question of how in love they were.

The first evening in Minas Tirith was quite pleasant. They all enjoyed the delicious food and the lively entertainment that had been arranged for them. Slowly the guests retired for the evening, until Arwen caught Éowyn's gaze and they nodded to each other. Smiling, they escorted Aragorn and Legolas to a common table with Éomer and Gimli. Arwen called for the serving maids to bring them drinks at once.

"My Lord," Éowyn smiled at him. "Let us hear a story. Tell us a tale of you and King Elessar in his youth."

"Be careful which tale you choose, Legolas," Aragorn warned, only half teasing.

"Legolas," Arwen smiled. "Tell Éowyn and Éomer of how you both fought with Thengel, King of Rohan."

Éowyn and Éomer both looked to them in anticipation. They had heard that Aragorn had fought with their grandfather, but they knew nothing of the details.

"King Thengel led a legion of Eorlingas against a force of Easterlings who were raiding the Westfold," Aragorn began.

"King Elessar and a small group of rangers were riding the Great West Road and came upon the King's men riding to battle," Legolas added.

"Prince Legolas did us the honour of riding with us, as he was passing through Ithilien on his way to Mirkwood. It was a difficult battle. There were archers posted on the high ridge near The Gap of Rohan, and the cavalry charge was halted by a wedge of spearmen. Thankfully we were close enough to the Easterlings that their archers could not pick us off, but it was a stand off more than anything with neither side gaining an advantage."

"What of my uncle?" Éomer asked.

"King Théoden was but a boy then," Aragorn replied. "He did not ride with us, and remained at Edoras. When we returned, he was quite upset that he did not have a chance to claim his share of scalps."

"King Thengel was a brave warrior," Legolas said. "He directed his soldiers well, even with battle all around him."

"And what of the archers? How did you deal with them?" Éowyn asked.

Aragorn smiled at Legolas and he returned his smile ruefully.

"Why we simply left them to the wrath of our Elven Prince."

"That's not quite true," Legolas replied quickly.

"Legolas picked off three of them from the ground below, then scrambled up the ridge and killed four more before engaging the rest of them at close quarters. By the time anyone could scramble up to assist him, he was already shooting down from the ridge at the Easterlings, and the tide had turned."

"Estel," Legolas said, shaking his head.

"You singlehandedly killed a group of Easterling archers?" Éomer asked in wonder.

"Nay, I needed both hands in fact," Legolas explained. Everyone else laughed.

"Aye, he was vengeance itself unleashed upon the enemy," Aragorn confirmed. Arwen laughed as Éowyn seemed to stare at her betrothed with renewed admiration.

"Do not let his quiet demeanour fool you, White Lady," Arwen smiled. "When at the height of his powers, Prince Legolas is a force to be reckoned with."

"The tide turned very quickly without the support that the Easterlings enjoyed from above. King Thengel ordered a fresh charge through the centre, and with the flanks now busy trying to find cover from Legolas' bow, we were able to overrun the Easterlings and push through. It was a rather easy victory from there," Aragorn finished.

"That is not entirely how it went," Legolas mumbled.

"I also find it hard to believe that the Elf could have such an impact," Gimli grunted. They all laughed. "Those Easterlings must have had all the constitution of children."

The wine and beer flowed and the friends continued to tell tales, and Legolas was glad that the focus had moved from him to other stories. Truth be told, he remembered the battle with the Easterlings very vividly. The battlelust flew through his veins, and he climbed the ridge towards the enemy with the lightest of touches and lightning speed. He seemed to anticipate movements minutes in advance and Aragorn had told him many times that he was fury itself unleashed.

Éowyn stifled a yawn and rose, bowing to Aragorn and Arwen and nodding to her brother. "My friends, I must retire," she announced. "Thank you for your delightful company. We will see you all in the morning."

As Legolas rose with her, they all bid them goodnight and a fresh round of drinks were provided as Éomer and Gimli tapped their mugs together.

* * *

><p>When Legolas emerged from the bathing room he smiled as Éowyn lay under the covers, smiling at him. Her bare shoulders drew him to the bed and he was soon at her side, the heat from her skin caressing him. She was upon him in an instant, rubbing her warm centre against him and kissing his cheek softly.<p>

"Prince Legolas," she whispered in a soothing voice. "When you were finished vanquishing the Easterlings with my grandfather, how did you sate your battlelust then?"

Her eyes were mischievous and her hand travelled down to his length, stroking him.

"Did you find some maid or woman in Edoras and ravish them to sate thy desire? Am I not the first of my people that you have seduced?"

"Nay," he gulped, his eyes widening as her hand stroked him more firmly. "I did not return to Edoras with King Thengel. I continued on to Mirkwood. There was no…ah…there was no feasting for me."

"Truly?" she asked teasingly. "My love, would you have remained by the waterfall at Helm's Deep if I had not rode out to find you? You would have exhausted thyself in thy exercises and put thy desire aside?"

"Aye," he replied. "I did not trust myself to be around you in my…condition."

"Was it just that you feared being around me, or some other woman that you had thy eye on?" she smiled.

"Nay!" Legolas growled at her, his eyes fierce before she squeezed him harder and he gasped. "I…I only ever had eyes for you, my love."

"You would not have come to me then? You would not have sought me out in my chamber? You would not have locked the door, pinned me to my bed, given into the battlelust and taken thy pleasure from my body?"

Her words inflamed him, as did the dark lustful gaze of her eyes. Legolas blinked several times as his arousal swelled. He could not draw his eyes away from her.

"Legolas," she whispered, licking his face. "I was already yours when you saved my life in the Caves. That is why I rode out to find you, my love. I wanted you."

Legolas growled, his hips bucking as she continued to stroke him faster. She pressed her mouth over his and his tongue danced with hers. They both moaned against each other.

Éowyn moved upon him, straddling him and lowering herself as she pushed him inside of her. She braced her hands against his chest as she began moving her hips, riding him.

Legolas took hold of her hips and thrust up into her, and words were lost as they cried out with each thrust. Her head fell back as she screamed out her release, and Legolas thrust erratically into her several more times before he groaned out in pleasure.

He eased them back under the blankets and held her in his arms, kissing her forehead as sleep closed her eyelids.

"I would have enjoyed seeing you in battle, watching you fight in all thy majestic fury," Éowyn said softly. "But I find I am ever more grateful to have you here with me."

Legolas held her close. "Sleep, White Lady. I will be here with you when you wake."

* * *

><p>"I will see you this afternoon, Legolas," Éowyn said as she kissed his cheek and rose from the breakfast table.<p>

"Where are you off to?" he asked.

"I am going shopping with the Queen."

Legolas rolled his eyes as Éomer smiled at him.

"The reason that I had a new wardrobe crafted for you was to deter these shopping sprees."

"The clothes you had made for me are exquisite and I love them," she replied, kissing him again before whispering in his ear. "But you did not make me any nightgowns and I will need several for our wedding night and afterwards."

Legolas swallowed at her meaning and she patted his shoulder before nodding to her brother and leaving the Hall.

"What?" Legolas asked as Éomer looked at his curiously.

"You have much to learn about my sister," Éomer laughed.

Legolas only smiled. The King of the Mark would likely recoil at just how much Legolas _did _know about the White Lady.

* * *

><p>When he arrived at their room, she was already seated at her vanity, brushing her hair. She was wearing a red gown that he had made for her in Rivendell. Her bracelet and ring sparkled as usual. She smiled at him through the reflection of the mirror.<p>

"You look beautiful, Éowyn."

"Thank you," she smiled. "The neckline on this gown, just as with the other gowns you had made for me, is too low."

He looked over at her, seeing the slight edge of her cleavage at the neckline of the gown.

"I think it looks wonderful."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you would. You would prefer if I went topless at all hours. A Lady should keep her modesty in public, my Lord."

"A gown is designed to show a woman's figure to her best advantage," Legolas replied, changing swiftly into his silver tunic. "And your figure demands to be honoured, my love."

She shook her head at him ruefully before rising. Elves, she thought. Her tiara framed her hair and she swept her long tresses behind her down her back. She took his arm and they went down to dinner.

* * *

><p>Éowyn felt eyes upon them as they entered the hall. She was used to it by now. Even those who had seen them together in public for months still seemed to stare whenever they made an appearance. She knew that she would get several jealous glances at her choice of gown, however she did not particularly care. She was not opposed to dressing in a feminine fashion, and her time with Legolas had made her rather proud of her body, but she knew the gown was decidedly Elven, and that would only draw the ire of those who were already angry that she pledged herself to the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen.<p>

Taking a seat beside her brother, she accepted a glass of wine from the serving maid. The food was brought out and she found herself quite hungry. Éowyn tasted the gourmet cuisine chosen by the King and Queen of Gondor with zest.

"White Lady, thy gown is exquisite," Arwen gushed when the King and Queen came over to greet them.

"Thank you, Queen Arwen," Éowyn smiled back.

"The Elven style is very flattering to your figure."

Éowyn blushed. "My Lord seems to think so. All of my new gowns seem to resemble each other in one particular feature."

Arwen laughed, before she leaned over and whispered to her. "It seems that you were keeping this feature in mind when we shopped for thy nightgowns today."

"I know how to keep my Lord happy, Queen Arwen," Éowyn replied before taking a sip of her drink.

There was great ceremony at this meal as meats were cut and served in honour of Yuletide and traditional foods of the season from Gondor and Rohan were presented. It had been years since the Rohirrim had enjoyed a proper Yuletide feast, and Éowyn delighted in explaining to Legolas the significance of each dish and how it was prepared.

* * *

><p>When they finally retired to their chamber, she was giggling and at ease, both from drink and the merriment of the season. Legolas attempted to silence her as they walked down the hall, but she continued to laugh, and he found himself smiling at her uninhibited joy.<p>

As he locked the door behind him, Éowyn looked at him with a seductive smile.

"That was a wonderful meal," she sighed, idly pulling at the laces of her gown.

"You seemed to enjoy the drink as well," he teased.

He smiled and came to her, helping her out of her dress. Her fingers deftly undid his clothing, and her coordination was impressive in her slightly tipsy state.

"You know, I never slept naked before I met you, my Lord," she smiled as they pulled the warm furs over them.

"It is not for every night," he said. "But it does have its advantages."

"Aye. I would find it strange if you disrobed during your nights with the Fellowship!"

"I suppose you think thyself clever?"

Éowyn yelped as he tickled her sides. They kissed and she eagerly ran her hands along his chest. Before she could take his arousal in her hand, he stopped her.

"Wait, Éowyn. I have a gift for you."

"Yes, and if you do not let me continue, I will not want it."

He laughed. "I do not mean that."

He leaned over and opened the drawer of the nightstand, taking out a small wrapped box.

She smiled as he handed it to her. "A small gift, for our first Yuletide together."

"Thank you, my Lord," she said sweetly. It had been years since she had received a Yuletide present, years since she had even celebrated the season. She opened the box and gasped in surprise.

"Oh, Legolas! It is beautiful."

She took out a gold necklace, feeling the smoothness of the metal with her fingers. An intricate pendant hung from the chain, depicting a golden shield, bearing a heart and a leaf, each in a different colour and jewel.

"It was made at Edoras. I am very pleased with how it turned out."

Éowyn swept her hair away from her neck and Legolas closed the clasp once the necklace was in place.

"It is perfect, my love," he smiled. "Even better than I imagined. I hope you will forgive the obvious symbolism. I did not really know how to go about it without the entire thing seeming rather childish."

"It is wonderful, my Lord," she smiled at him. "I shall wear it always."

"Oh no, Éowyn," Legolas smiled back at her. "That is not necessary. It's rather for special occasions."

"Well then, let me wear it for you tonight, my love."

Legolas smiled as he covered her body with his, kissing her lips as she wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

><p>He often slept with his eyes open, and at most half-closed. It was very difficult for Éowyn to know if he was asleep or not. She would stir during the night, and he would move his arm over her or pull her close to him, and whisper to her in Sindarin. He was always awake before she was, as though he were merely waiting for her to rise.<p>

In the months since Sauron's defeat, Legolas had become more relaxed, at her urging more than anything else. He had spent a year waking each day expecting it could be his last, and so he slept lightly and his alert Elven senses were always attuned. She sometimes caught him staring at her in the early mornings. She thought it endearing, but she later understood that there was a desperate element to his gaze, as if he needed to see her otherwise she would be gone from him. He was learning to be at ease in this new Age of peace, but she still saw him looking at her for reassurance, and she was glad for it.

When Éowyn stirred the room was dark. Starlight still filtered through the window, but she knew dawn was close at hand. She smiled to herself, about to turn into Legolas' body and sleep for the remaining moments before sunrise. Sunrise. The thought entered her mind suddenly and her eyes opened wide. She glanced up at him. His eyes were half closed and he looked peaceful. His breath was even and deep.

"My love?" she whispered and he did not move or respond. She smiled wickedly.

Easing the blanket down, she exposed more of his naked flesh to her smiling eyes. Even in the dark, she could make out his smooth skin and hard muscles. He swallowed and sighed as she brought the blanket down past his thighs. She looked up at him expectantly but his eyes remained half-closed and his breathing returned to an even rhythm.

She licked her lips as she moved closer to him. How could such a weapon ever fit inside of her, she giggled inwardly. She reached out a hand and grasped it, feeling it harden beneath her fingers. She shook her head. Elves, she thought. Are they all so large and do they all respond so quickly? She smiled. She did not need to know the answer. She already had the most powerful and passionate of them all.

She licked him slowly and he did not wake. His length swelled in her hand and stirred her own arousal. She had never thought to take a man into her mouth before, thinking it crude and a trick for sluts and whores. And yet, to perform such an act for her betrothed, the Elf who would be her husband, did not seem wrong at all. Legolas had no such hesitation in pleasuring her in a similar fashion, she had discovered quite conclusively.

"Éowyn," he mumbled, gasping as her ministrations woke him.

"My Lord," she whispered, stroking him firmly.

She resumed her attentions on him and Legolas began bucking his hips slightly, groaning and gasping her name.

"Éowyn! Oh, Valar!"

He groaned again as she took him fully inside of her. In the months they had been together, she had learned all the ways to pleasure him and what gave him joy in bed. As she took hold of him, he moaned once again.

"Éowyn!" he called as his body shook.

Éowyn pulled back and smiled, quirking her eyebrow as she noticed he remained quite aroused despite her attentions to him.

"You are always so ready and eager, my Lord," she laughed.

He rose up and took her into his arms, kissing her firmly. His hands travelled down to her buttocks as he pulled her into his lap.

"Wait, Legolas!" she warned him as his hard length brushed against her thigh. She moved out of his grasp and stood up from the bed.

"What is wrong, Éowyn? Did I do something?"

"Oh! Nay, my love, nay!" she softened her gaze as his face showed concern. "I always want you, Legolas. But there is something else I want to do now. Come, let us dress."

She held out her hands to him and he rose from the bed, confused. She pulled a simple gown over her head and tied it with a belt of green silk. He dressed casually in leather leggings and a silver tunic. He helped her into her cloak and pinned the Lórien brooch in front of her.

"Why is it," she smiled as she came into his embrace, "that you can throw on the simplest of clothes, and still look so incredibly handsome?"

He kissed her tenderly.

* * *

><p>She led him outside their chamber, holding his hand tightly. He followed her down the hall and up the stairs to the tower outside their rooms. When they emerged, the air was crisp around them. She went to the balcony and pulled his arms around her, leaning back against his chest.<p>

The Fields of Cormallen and the Pelennor were quiet and dark in the distance. Legolas pulled her close to him, wrapping both of them in his cloak and circling her thin waist with his arms.

"You should be resting, my Lady," he whispered. "It is not yet dawn."

"It is all right," she smiled up at him. "I wanted to share this moment with you."

The sun broke over the horizon in the distance, causing the Anduin to sparkle. The snow covered fields were slowly lit, the sunlight dancing across the frost covered land.

As the sun drifted up towards them, Éowyn smiled. She remembered another time when she had stood on this same balcony at Minas Tirith and the sun had washed over her. As light bathed the upper levels and moved on towards the Mindolluin, she pressed back against Legolas.

"Mmm…." She smiled.

"It is a wondrous sight, my love," Legolas nodded.

"Legolas," she said, turning in his arms and pressing herself against his chest. "This is where I would stand each day after thy voice roused me from the Black Breath. I would walk along the walls, or go down to the Gate, and I would come here, and look out towards the road, for some sign of thy return, for I knew you would come back for me."

"Aye, Éowyn. You were ever in my thoughts as we fought at the Black Gate, and we pushed the horses with much haste in our return to Gondor."

"The skies were ever dark and dreary, my Lord. Then I heard it. I heard thy voice. It was on the wind, and in my heart and all around me as though you were standing right here. You told me you were coming for me, and I knew that you would return, and my heart was light and my smile was wide, for the first time since I woke."

Legolas kissed her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling against his lips as she returned his passion.

"I love you, Legolas. I am very much looking forward to our wedding, but I do not need a ceremony to confirm our union. I am thy wife in the eyes of the Valar. I love thy kindness, and thy strength, and how you always make me laugh even though I am supposed to be a stern and cold Shieldmaiden. You are my one and only lover, my Lord, and thy touch stirs my arousal at all hours. Though you have taught me such pleasure in the ways of love, it is thy presence that I love the most, Legolas. Being here, at thy side, I have never been happier."

They kissed again and turned to look out over the snow covered City and the land beyond.

"There is nowhere I would rather be, my love," Legolas whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Come, Legolas," she said seductively. "There are still some hours before we need to be awake."

She led him back to their chamber and once the door was again closed and locked, she took off her cloak and gown and slipped under the blankets.

The rest of their time in Gondor was wonderful. They dined with guests from across Gondor and Rohan as the Yuletide festivities continued. There was gift giving, and friendly competitions and even a little bit of mischief. Éowyn had not laughed so much and been so merry in a very long time and it was as if all of Middle-Earth was relaxing and revelling in a holiday season they had long been without.

* * *

><p>On the morning of the Yuletide Hunt, Legolas adjusted his pauldrons, then pulled his Galadhrim bow over his shoulders. Stretching his neck, he looked himself over once more before deciding he was ready.<p>

"My Lady? Éowyn, are you ready?" he called out.

Éowyn came out from the bathing room in her dressing gown.

"Good hunting, my love," she smiled as she kissed him.

"Thank you, but you are quite underdressed."

She looked at him quizzically. "How so? I am going to read a bit before joining the Queen for tea. I'll change before I leave, likely into one of the lighter gowns you had made for me."

"While you look gorgeous in all of those gowns, I actually took the liberty of picking out more appropriate attire for thee," Legolas smiled, before stepping back and sweeping his arm towards the bed.

Éowyn walked over to the bed and her eyes widened. Her winter riding outfit was clean and pressed and laid out on the bed for her. _Stormshatter_ was in its scabbard nearby.

"It will be difficult to hunt in a gown," Legolas whispered, standing behind her.

She turned and smiled widely at him. "You intend for me to hunt with you?"

"Of course," he said plainly. "I could do much worse than to have a Shieldmaiden at my side."

"But…"

"But women do not go out for the Yuletide Hunt? Really, my love, you disappoint me. Since when did you conform to such archaic traditions?" he smirked.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him soundly.

"Thank you, my Lord," she whispered. She began tying her hair back as she reached for her tunic. Legolas' hands came around her waist and pulled at the sash of her dressing gown, pulling it from her shoulders.

"My Lord," she warned. "Can you control thyself long enough for me to dress?"

"I shall attempt to do so," he said huskily as he pressed himself against her naked body.

"Legolas!" she breathed. "Please wait for me outside! Otherwise neither one of us will make it out to the Hunt on time!"

He laughed as he kissed her neck and went outside to wait for her to finish changing.

"Elves," she shook her head as she changed into her riding attire. "So insatiable, and yet so amazing." She smiled to herself as she fastened _Stormshatter_ to her belt and left their chamber.

* * *

><p>When they reached the first level where the hunting party was gathering, no one dared question Éowyn's presence at Legolas' side. She held her head high and looked defiantly from one man to another, but all remained silent.<p>

"Shieldmaiden," Aragorn bowed, choosing to use her warrior title. "I pity the stag or boar that should come across thy path this day."

Éowyn bowed to the King in thanks. Her eyes narrowed as she nodded to her brother and he seemed to look from Legolas to Éowyn with a perplexed stare.

"Sister," he nodded finally. "We were wondering when you would show up."

They all mounted their horses and took off across the Pelennor, headed for the nearby forests, their attendants and dogs riding with them in wagons. When they reached the forest, they dismounted and divided up into groups. As the horn sounded to signal the beginning of the hunt, the dogs went forward, sniffing through the snow and cold air for tracks of their prey.

"These forests are filled with deer and wild boar," Éowyn said as she and Legolas walked along. "What do you sense, my Lord?"

"Using our abilities is an unfair advantage, Éowyn," Legolas smiled. "Let us see where the day takes us."

"My Lord! My Lady!" their attendant called as the dog began to pull at his leash.

Legolas looked at Éowyn and smiled. "Let him go, Harrison," she ordered.

The dog leapt forward and Legolas and Éowyn ran after it. The Elf seemed to glide across the snow covered ground, and she was determined to keep up with him. She found her stride quickly, and bounded past rocks and fallen branches, holding _Stormshatter_ firmly against her hip as she ran.

The dog came to a clearing and began barking loudly. The sound was answered by a low growl and the dog backed away. Legolas reached the clearing first and whistled to the dog, sending it back to Harrison. Legolas walked carefully into the clearing.

Éowyn reached his side and swallowed as she saw the large beast standing at the other end. It was a large male stag, its antlers fully developed and imposing. It stomped the ground and grunted, picking up their scent.

"Welcome to the hunt, White Lady," Legolas smiled, keeping his gaze on the beast. "How shall we go about it?"

Éowyn looked at him quizzically, but his eyes did not leave the prey. She steeled herself. Right. She wanted to be his equal and here she was.

"It will charge. My blade will not be enough to take it down in one blow. You will need to weaken it. It will turn back, then charge again. Once it is tired, we may have an opening."

Legolas nodded. "Keep thy blade at the ready."

He stepped forward purposefully and the beast grunted again, stomping the ground. It yelled suddenly and began its charge. Legolas yelled back and ran forward, putting distance between himself and Éowyn, who was circling to the side.

The beast lowered its head, bringing its antlers forward to strike. Legolas stood firm, his twin blades forward. As the beast leaned in to him, he parried the strike and stepped to the side, the beast swinging its head menacingly away. Legolas slashed at the beast's exposed neck, barely cutting the rough hide before he had to avoid another lunge.

Legolas sank another blow into the beast's side, drawing blood. The stag turned back and circled around, crying out as he stepped forward again. Legolas ducked to one side and missed as he tried to swing back across the body of his prey. He ducked under the stag's antlers as they danced around each other once more.

When the stag's panting was audible, Éowyn stepped forward, holding _Stormshatter_ in front of her. Legolas struck twice more and the beast was bleeding across the snow covered ground. As its head lolled slightly, Éowyn yelled out and leapt forward, bringing _Stormshatter_ down fiercely across the beast's neck. The sword cut through the muscle and sinew and cleaved through to the bone. The beast groaned and rocked before Éowyn sank another blow, hearing the spine of the beast shatter. Legolas smiled as the stag collapsed to the ground.

Legolas stepped forward and sheathed his blades. He whispered to the beast in Sindarin and patted its lifeless head. He then straightened and smiled at his fiancée.

"Well struck, Shieldmaiden. A worthy prize indeed."

Éowyn came into his waiting embrace and kissed him. "Thank you, my Lord. Thank you for bringing me on the Hunt."

They were soon joined by Harrison and others. The beast was tied up for transport back to Minas Tirith and as they emerged back from the forest, they were congratulated heartily by the hunting party. Even Éomer smiled at her proudly as Legolas recounted the tale of how Éowyn had killed the stag.

* * *

><p>Éowyn groaned as she dropped her bracers and armour to the ground. She walked rather ungracefully to the bathing room and moaned again as she slipped into the hot water. Legolas smiled at her as he disrobed and came into the bath behind her, sitting back and pulling her against his chest. He dutifully took up the cloth and soap and began working at her tired muscles.<p>

"Mmm…" she sighed, resting her head back on his shoulder, her buttocks teasing against his groin under the water. "Thy hands are apparently skilled at more than archery, my Lord."

"And you are incredibly tense for someone who has just taken down the largest stag in the Yuletide Hunt."

"It took a lot out of me to deliver the killing blow. The prey put up a strong fight."

"Aye," Legolas agreed.

"What did you say to it in Sindarin?"  
>"I thanked the beast for its sacrifice and wished its spirit to move on freely. Elves feel a connection to all living things. Most Elves are casual in their treatment of nature. We see beasts and trees as being below us and only placed on Arda for our use. However, my Ada taught me that all living things deserve our respect, especially those that give themselves for our sustenance, our sport, our survival."<p>

"My father was the same way," Éowyn said softly, closing her eyes as his fingers slid around her and kneaded her arms. "We often thought he loved his horse more than Éomer and I," she laughed.

She shivered despite the hot water and Legolas looked at her questioningly before running his hand across her arm, then up to her forehead.

"You are still cold, Éowyn," he frowned. "You will fall ill if we are not careful."

"Nonsense," she scoffed, although there was a slight wheeze in her throat.

"Nay," Legolas said with a concerned voice. "We must get you out of this bath and dry."

He lifted her from the bath and she whined in protest. He carried her back into their chamber and towelled her off. He then poured her into a nightgown and laid her in bed, wrapping a robe around himself as he went. She began fighting him when he placed the furs over her.

"Legolas! Stop this! I am not a child!" she glared at him. Before she could rebuke him further, she sneezed.

"Nay, you are no child, my love," he smiled at her. "A child would know to stay still."

"I am perfectly fine. It's natural to feel cold when we are in Gondor in winter," she sneezed again.

"Indeed," Legolas replied. He went swiftly to the door and called to the guard stationed down the hallway. Legolas instructed him to bring Éowyn's maids to their chamber. Soon, she heard voices outside the bedroom.

"My Lady is cold. We shall need towels and boiling water. Ask the guard to send for _penicilia _from the healing rooms and tell them that Prince Legolas requests leaves from the older stores."

"Aye, my Lord. It shall be done."

The maids left with their orders and Legolas came back into the bedroom. Éowyn was sitting up in bed and staring at him fiercely.  
>"This is ridiculous," she sneered. "We will be feasting shortly, on the stag that I killed. I shall not accept being bedridden, not even by you."<p>

She moved to lift the furs off of her so she could rise from bed. Legolas was at her side with Elven speed, sitting on the bed beside her and effectively trapping the furs beneath him.

"If you wish to make it to the feast with thy wits about thee, then you shall rest while I apply a warm compress to thy head and boil a tea for thee to drink," Legolas replied calmly. "Otherwise, we shall see what thy brother the King of Rohan decides when I tell him of thy condition."

"Éomer would not dare confine me to my chambers during a feast!" her eyes were wide but she knew that her brother most certainly would not hesitate to order her to the healing rooms if he suspected she was ill.

"As you wish, my Lady. However, we have days yet in Minas Tirith with many events and commitments planned. It would be regrettable indeed if you had to miss so much simply because you refused to take sufficient rest before tonight's feast."

Éowyn's eyes narrowed as she lay back down and wrapped the furs around her. "Fine. But do not believe you have won, my Lord. Mark my words. For treating me this way, you shall not be taking pleasure from my body for a very long time, Legolas," she huffed.

Legolas swallowed at this rebuke and Éowyn smiled to herself that she could still affect him so. He did not reply as he went back out into the living area of their chambers to take the towels, water and herbs from her maids.

The taste of the tea was slightly bitter even though he had added honey to make it more palatable. She immediately felt drowsy and she laid back down once she finished her cup. He placed a compress soaked in boiling water and _penicilia _across her forehead and as the scent hit her nostrils, she closed her eyes.

"If I was sick, which I am not," she mumbled. "I would expect such a concoction to work, otherwise you have wasted my time. And you best remain with me while I sleep."

Legolas smoothed her hair from her face as she dozed off. "I would not be anywhere else, my love," he whispered.

**Meduseld, Edoras, Rohan, Third Age, Gwirith, 3020**

Legolas sighed as he looked outside the window for what seemed the hundredth time in the last hour.

"Unless you have further powers that you have not told me about, my Lord," Éowyn said lightly. "Looking out the window shall not make the rain disappear."

He turned away and looked at her as she sat by the hearth, the needle flying through the fabric quickly and efficiently as her fingers ran over the pattern. He found it rather intriguing that for all of her desires to go to War and take up every right that a Man was granted, Éowyn still engaged in such womanly duties as knitting.

"The downpour is too strong for horses to ride safely on the roads," Legolas grumbled. "The training ground will be soaked and unusable, and most of the merchants have closed for the day because no one is venturing outside in the rain."

"I never realized you could be so restless," Éowyn laughed.

"And I didn't know you enjoyed knitting so much, Shieldmaiden," Legolas retorted.  
>Éowyn held up the tapestry for him to see. "There. Good as new."<p>

Legolas nodded in approval as Éowyn placed the tapestry on the table. She rose and approached him with a smile on her lips.

"Come, my Lord," Éowyn reached out and took his hands. "Perhaps I can find something to keep you occupied while the weather passes."

"I rather like the sound of that," Legolas said sultrily.

"Insatiable Elf," Éowyn scolded. "Keep thy thoughts from becoming so bawdy. I speak not of lust, Legolas. Come."

She led him out of their chamber and down the hall. They crossed the Golden Hall quickly, Éowyn stopping to give instructions to her maids to bring the tapestry from her bedroom back to its rightful place. She then took his hand and guided him to another set of stairs and they ascended quickly.

When Legolas emerged from the stairs, he noticed they were on the other side of Meduseld. She took him down a hallway and pausing as she smiled at him, opened another door and went through with him.

Legolas smiled. They were high above Edoras, on a small balcony overlooking the City below. Éowyn grinned as she sat down on a bench and he joined her, marvelling at the view. They were protected from the rain by the overhanging awning, and they could see clearly to the road outside the City Gate.

"Éomer and I would come here often," Éowyn explained. "It was an old guard lookout point before the walls of the City were expanded and the battlements and watch towers built."

"It is very beautiful," Legolas smiled. "Secluded, private, and the view is majestic. Thank you for bringing me here, my love."

He held her in his arms as they looked out.

"I am glad that you like it. It wouldn't do for you to be so grumpy for the rest of the day."

* * *

><p>Great tents were pitched outside of the walls of Edoras by the Gate. With a week before the Royal wedding, the trumpets sounded from the towers to announce the arrival of the delegation from Lórien and Rivendell. They took their place in the largest tent on the field, and after allowing them to be settled, Legolas and Éowyn rode out to them with Éomer.<p>

"Lady Éowyn!" Galadriel's greeting had become even friendlier since they had last seen each other, and Éowyn still shyly stepped into her embrace. She said several words in Sindarin to the Lady of Light and her Lord Celeborn, before greeting Lord Elrond and his sons and the other Elves from Rivendell.

"It is a fine season for a wedding," Lord Elrond smiled.

Legolas nodded and touched his heart in salute. Indeed, the flowers were in full bloom across the Mark and the people could not remember a happier time for many years. It seemed as though the land itself had finally awoken from dark slumber, and nature itself was on its best display for the royal union.

The Elves brought gifts with them, which were accepted gladly. There were glass dishes and intricate goblets forged in tribute to King Éomer, and spices, herbs and bolts of fabric were provided to the merchants of Edoras as gifts of commerce. As the Elves were diminishing and leaving Middle-Earth, there was no need for outright trade with the Rohirrim. In return, King Éomer had gems from Aglarond fashioned into vessels and bowls and provided them to the Elves. They were small mementos, but prior to this year it would have been unheard of for the Eorlingas to be so closely affiliated with the Elves, and all were glad for their building relationship.

Éowyn looked around as they had a small reception together. She did not recognize some of the other Elves who had come, and Legolas was deep in discussion with Elrohir and Elladan as they ate.

"King Thranduil is not here," Lord Elrond advised her quietly.

"Will he come?" Éowyn asked him.

"Aye."

"And what mood will he be in when he arrives?"

Lord Elrond smiled at her thoughtfully. "Do not be troubled, White Lady. Whether King Thranduil arrives full of praise or fury, I believe that thy betrothed will be able to handle him."

Éowyn nodded. She was trying to not be nervous where the father of Legolas was concerned, but she could not help it. She knew not how to receive him, or address him or speak to him without perhaps causing offence. She had begged Legolas to prepare her properly and he had waved away her concerns.

"You are my wife, Éowyn. It is Ada who will need to pay tribute to you, not the other way around," he had said confidently. She was not so sure, and his passionate attempts to ease her mind had not been successful, even though they had been a delightful distraction.

* * *

><p>The next day, the horns of Gondor sounded across the field and were met in reply by the horns of the Eorlingas. Aragorn and Arwen arrived accompanied by a Royal Guard, and they came into the City. Éomer insisted they be sheltered in the Golden Hall, as was appropriate for the strongest ally of Rohan. Legolas, Gimli and Éomer all greeted Aragorn warmly, and Arwen pulled Éowyn into her embrace. Éowyn was glad for Arwen's arrival, for she viewed her as an ally and confidant. Arwen had helped her plan most of the wedding, and Arwen's firm resolve helped her keep her emotions in control.<p>

The Hobbits arrived with Gandalf shortly afterward and the Fellowship was reunited once again. Éowyn was pleased to see Merry as well, and he rode into Edoras wearing his full armour as Knight of the Mark. They sat in the Golden Hall with Éomer and enjoyed a small and private lunch, laughing as though they had never been parted.

"Sir Meriadoc," Éomer called, smiling at the Hobbit. "I have a gift for you, for service on behalf of the Mark."

An attendant stepped forward and presented Merry with a fine sword, forged at Edoras. The scabbard was inlaid with silver horses and Merry smiled at the blade in wonder.

"We feared for thy safety when we were told you had to face Saruman and his dogs alone," Éowyn said softly. "A great service you have done once again to our Kingdom, for Saruman and Wormtongue were a blight on our land, and glad we are that their reach over the Shire was halted and vengeance rightfully taken."

"The bravery and courage of the Halflings shall never be questioned," Legolas continued. "For all of you have proven thy worth many times over. Accept these gifts from King Éomer and from my Lady, as tokens of our love for you and thy bond with Rohan."

Several maids came forward and presented Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin with fine leather riding coats, with the crest of Rohan embroidered on the shoulder. The Hobbits smiled, embarrassed by such attention. Gimli called for more drinks and the Fellowship resumed their banter.

* * *

><p>Legolas and Éowyn walked down the stairs from Meduseld, speaking of which guests had arrived and which groups they still expected. As they reached the foot of the stairs, they were surprised to see Elladan and Elrohir waiting for them.<p>

"Lord Legolas, Lady Éowyn," Elladan said, bowing slightly.

"King Thranduil and his retinue have arrived," Elrohir finished.

Éowyn breathed, her hand shaking slightly. Legolas grasped it firmly and she looked up at her fiancée.

"Let us go and greet the delegation from Eryn Lasgalen," he said plainly.

"I must change," Éowyn said, her voice quiet.

"Nay. You are beautiful as you are, White Lady," Legolas declared. He turned to the twins. "Come, we shall meet the Elven King in his tent. Ensure that Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond join us."

The twins nodded and went ahead. Legolas led Éowyn through the Gate and out onto the field.


	12. Chapter 12

**Previously:**

**Meduseld, Edoras, Rohan, Third Age, Gwirith, 3020**

Legolas and Éowyn walked down the stairs from Meduseld, speaking of which guests had arrived and which groups they still expected. As they reached the foot of the stairs, they were surprised to see Elladan and Elrohir waiting for them.

"Lord Legolas, Lady Éowyn," Elladan said, bowing slightly.

"King Thranduil and his retinue have arrived," Elrohir finished.

Éowyn breathed, her hand shaking slightly. Legolas grasped it firmly and she looked up at her fiancée.

"Let us go and greet the delegation from Eryn Lasgalen," he said plainly.

"I must change," Éowyn said, her voice quiet.

"Nay. You are beautiful as you are, White Lady," Legolas declared. He turned to the twins. "Come, we shall meet the Elven King in his tent. Ensure that Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond join us."

The twins nodded and went ahead. Legolas led Éowyn through the Gate and out onto the field.

**Chapter 12:**

**Meduseld, Edoras, Rohan, Third Age, Gwirith, 3020**

Éowyn saw for the first time that a grand white tent had been built next to the tents of the Elves from Lothlórien and Imladris. Banners flew above this new structure, the colours of which Éowyn was not familiar. As Legolas led her closer, she took several deep breaths to calm her nerves.

It was not as though King Thranduil was unknown to the Rohirrim. As with Galadriel, Celeborn and Elrond, they had heard of his name. As he had retreated into Mirkwood and not ventured out in Éowyn's lifetime, his legend grew and twisted into something resembling a child's fable. The Elven King who lived in the dark forest. He shunned the outside world, keeping his people hidden, trusting no one. He was older than the Age itself, and had fought and killed in the most epic battles of Middle-Earth. He was said to look on the other races as being inferior and beneath him.

What bothered Éowyn more though, was how he would judge her. To mate with an Elf was unheard of in her world as well, but her King had given his blessing. Would Legolas' father be as understanding and supportive as Théoden had been? She was not optimistic about the idea, and so as Legolas guided her through the doors of the tent, she remained alert and quiet, preparing herself for the Elven King's scrutiny.

* * *

><p>They came before the King and his Court, and Éowyn was stunned by the resemblance to Legolas, both in features and in age. King Thranduil did not appear to be significantly older than his son. He was thin and his skin was pale, his eyes a light colour but seemed to constantly narrow as he looked around him.<p>

He was tall and imposing, and he seemed to be surrounded by an aura that commanded respect. Numerous attendants flanked him, all with their heads bowed slightly, as though to look upon him without permission would incur wrath. His head was held high, and his crown of leaves and branches appeared more royal than any golden jewellery Éowyn had seen. She swallowed. He was even more menacing than she feared.

"Ada," Legolas nodded, touching his heart and bowing his head. His eyes, however stayed raised and locked on his father's, a gesture Éowyn had not seen before. She bowed and curtsied, as was the formality of her people.

"Legolas," Thranduil said quietly, stepping forward and coming within arm's reach of his son. His gaze was stern and unmoving and their eyes met. The King looked intently at his son. Legolas looked back, his face calm and serene, his eyes unblinking. Éowyn watched, realizing they were communicating without words, just as she had seen her Lord do with Galadriel and Celeborn and the others. She felt very small.

Thranduil turned his gaze to her then, and she wished he would go back to speaking to Legolas. She met his gaze and kept her head slightly below his, not daring to raise her chin towards him.

"Éowyn, daughter of Eomund, White Lady of Rohan," Thranduil's tone was detached but firm. "I thank you for taking care of my son. He tells me he owes his continued survival to you and your love for him, and as his welfare is paramount to me, I thank you for your attention to him."

Thranduil nodded his head, and Éowyn nodded hers in reply. She was even more nervous now and she flexed the fingers in her other hand that was not holding Legolas' arm. Something about the King's choice of words made it seem as though he were not in fact thanking her, but drawing attention to the fact that Éowyn had paid particular attention to Legolas, and claimed him as her own.

"Thank you for thy kind words, King Thranduil," Éowyn's voice wavered slightly and she cursed herself for such weakness.

Thranduil glanced at Legolas as if puzzled by Éowyn's answer and Legolas looked back at him sternly. The Elven King's gaze came back to her and his brow creased slightly before his face returned to its passive stare.

Éowyn could feel all eyes upon her. Even Legolas was looking at her, as his eyes were moved to the tableau of her staring back at King Thranduil.

"Come," Thranduil said, taking his eyes from Éowyn and addressing Legolas directly. "Let us sit and discuss this wedding that you have invited us to."

Éowyn could sense some disdain in the King's voice and her anger flared. She followed Legolas as he stepped forward and they took seats opposite King Thranduil. She looked around quickly and recognized Elrond and his sons and Galadriel and Celebron sitting near to them. Their expressions revealed nothing. Éomer, Aragorn and Arwen were sitting further away still, their faces neutral. Éowyn was surprised to see her brother in attendance, but was glad for his presence, and that of King Elessar and Queen Arwen as well.

Éowyn could feel tension in the air and her heartbeat was quickening. This was not how she wanted her meeting with her future father-in-law to go. Nothing rude or angry had been said, but the welcome they had exchanged seemed forced and short. Compared to the acceptance she felt from Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, King Thranduil seemed cold to her.

She also noticed that sitting further away were Elves and Elleth that she had never met before, clearly Legolas' kin and people from Eryn Lasgalen. They were all gorgeous to her. They resembled the Elves of Lórien and Rivendell, but their skin was more fair, their features more pronounced, with higher cheekbones and fuller lips. She also noticed that some of the Elleth were more voluptuous. Even though her own gown and jewellery were finer than theirs, Éowyn felt the familiar doubt of insecurity stir inside of her. As she looked down at her hands, she felt very simple and unsophisticated in the presence of these Elves.

"My son, Legolas, was born in the Second Age, and he dwelt in the forest which we now call Eryn Lasgalen," Thranduil said firmly, and all seemed to shift their attention to him. "As Prince of our realm, he has represented us in our dealings with our cousins of Lórien and Rivendell, and where we have had cause to do so, with Men and the other free peoples of Arda."

Éowyn noticed that a scribe was writing down the King's words as he spoke.

"Almost two years ago, Prince Legolas led a delegation of our people to Rivendell, to inform them of the escape of the creature Gollum from our wood. He was ordered to bring news to Lord Elrond of Rivendell," Thranduil swept his arm towards Elrond. "And return to us without delay."

Thranduil's words were firm and Éowyn did not like his tone. She glanced at Legolas but his face revealed nothing.

"My son did not obey his King's order. He joined the Fellowship of the Ring, pledging his bow to protect the ranger, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, who we know by the name Estel. This ranger had promised to escort a Halfling Ringbearer to the fiery pit of Mount Orodruin, so that the One Ring of Sauron the Deceiver could be destroyed. We did not commit ourselves to this quest. Prince Legolas acted alone."

Murmurs went through the crowd but were quieted almost immediately. Éowyn began to feel as though they were at an inquisition, rather than a family gathering.

"In his travels, Prince Legolas befriended the Halflings, and Men, and found himself fighting alongside a Dwarf, Gimli, son of Glóin," Thranduil barely acknowledged Gimli's presence. "Our history shows that Master Glóin and I had a small disagreement some time ago. I myself know that it is sometimes foolish to take up arms with a Dwarf, for any cause. Prince Legolas appears to feel differently."

Thranduil smirked slightly and that gave his courtiers their cue to laugh at his wit. Gimli huffed slightly but kept himself quiet.

"The trials of the Fellowship were many, and in the course of their adventures, Prince Legolas arrived here, at Edoras, capital city of the Horse Lords, the Eorlingas, Men of the Mark. While we respect any who would have skill with horses and with the bow, I would rely upon my own people, rather than upon Men. Prince Legolas feels differently."

Éowyn began to tense. This was becoming maddening. Thranduil's tone was condescending and irritating. Legolas was not off gallivanting across Middle-Earth playing soldier with Aragorn and the others. He risked his life to save many, to save her, and King Thranduil's lack of respect for his achievements was grating upon her.

"It is here in Rohan that Prince Legolas met the Lady Éowyn. I am told that they pledged themselves to each other shortly after surviving a siege of over 10,000 Orcs from Isengard. One can make rather rash decisions following the heat of battle. I would not take a mortal bride, nor would I pledge myself to one while the battle lust flowed through me. Prince Legolas, as we know, is not me, and he chose differently."

Legolas covered Éowyn's hand with his and stilled her. She would have risen in protest if she was not so stunned by Thranduil's words. How dare he make light of them in such a fashion? Their love was not merely a desperate response in the face of War!

"In our history, there are hardly any unions of Elves and Women. Prince Legolas has not asked for my blessing of this union, nor did he request my permission. He has called us here to this Land of Men to witness this wedding ceremony of the Eorlingas. It is a human ceremony, not an Elven one. I have now met the Lady Éowyn for the first time. This mortal woman will be my son's wife for all eternity, for we know that the Elves pledge ourselves to our betrothed for time everlasting. The line of our House has been pure through the Ages of this world, through Oropher, and through me. Prince Legolas has chosen a mortal for his wife. He has once again done things differently than what I have done, or had wished. His decisions call into question whether he will be able to take up the throne of Eryn Lasglaen. With a mortal wife by his side, we must ask whether he will be able to rule, whether he is worthy of the throne."

Éowyn exhaled. This was a disaster. Thranduil was not only angry, he was furious. His only son had disobeyed him and Thranduil did not approve of their union. To show his displeasure, he was now taking away Legolas' birthright and his claim to the throne as King of the Elves. To sacrifice his entire people for her was insanity.

Éowyn tried to pull her hand away from his, but he held it firmly. She looked up at him, the tears beginning to well in her eyes. He returned her gaze and smiled. How could he smile?

"Éowyn, daughter of Eomund, White Lady of Rohan," King Thranduil addressed her. She turned her eyes back to Legolas' father and held his stare. She would not show weakness in the face of his fury. If he were to spit horrible words about their love and take away her husband's right to rule, then let him do it while looking her in the eyes.

"My son has followed his own path, against my orders, and it has led him to you. If you are to wed, he will walk his own path going forward. He shall not call Eryn Lasgalen his home. He will not rule from Greenwood. This is the decision he has made and these are the results of his decision."

Éowyn opened her mouth and Thranduil raised his hand, shaking his head to silence her.

Thranduil's eyes narrowed as he looked at her, then looked at Legolas. Thranduil rose and all around him rose with him. Legolas pulled her up with him and she stood strong at his side, now raising her head defiantly to the Elven King.

"I have never been prouder of my son, nor happier that his independent nature has found him such a treasure as you, White Lady. Thank you for inviting us to thy wedding. We are honoured to be here, and we are pleased to welcome thee into our family, if you will have us."

Thranduil placed his hand on his heart and bowed reverently to her. Éowyn's eyes were wide as all of the Elves and Elleth that had come from Eryn Lasgalen copied their King's gesture, turning to her and bowing in respect. She found herself the focus of attention, now for entirely different reasons.

Éowyn turned to Legolas and his grin was wide and full of mirth.

"Éowyn? My Ada is waiting for thy answer," he whispered teasingly.

Éowyn looked back to Thranduil, who was still bowing to her but his eyes were looking at hers, his smile equally mischievous as his son's.

Éowyn placed her own hand on her heart and curtsied to the King.

"_Mae l'ovannen, Thranduil_," she replied, her voice still wavering slightly.

The cheers went up from around the room and Éowyn was still in shock. Legolas leaned over and kissed her cheek. Thranduil approached them and beamed. He embraced his son and took Éowyn's shaking hand, kissing it respectfully.

"My son shall now speak!" Thranduil called out and all was quiet instantly.

"King Thranduil is a wise leader. He has defended our people from shadow and beasts, from the Necromancer and his forces who sought to reach out from Dol Goldur and ensnare us. Much we have lost, but further still would have perished if not for the guiding hand of my Ada," Legolas announced to all gathered with them.

Nods and whispers of confirmation sounded out through the tent at Legolas' words.

"To rule in these times is to be firm and strong. King Thranduil is known to not hesitate over any decision, and to be set in his ways. With dark forces on our borders, one cannot waver, for the fate of our people is in his hands, and he takes this responsibility seriously above all else. He also however, has a reputation for being unmoving and adversarial, refusing to consider any other viewpoint or option. That reputation is perhaps well deserved," Legolas' smirked and some in the crowd dared to agree and laugh with him, lightened somewhat by the King's rueful chuckle.

"Never would King Thranduil of Eryn Lasgalen approve of the union of his only son and a mortal woman, many would claim. They would assume that Ada's firm and unrelenting nature in rule and battle would apply equally to his family. I am humbled and grateful that this is not true, and has never been true."

Thranduil smiled to himself and looked away as Legolas beamed at him.

"My Ada has always encouraged me to be myself, to follow my own path and make my own decisions. Many times have I gone to him, seeking counsel and hoping he would make my choice for me and make everything right. Never did he do so. He always forced me to work towards a solution on my own, with a guiding hand when necessary, but always with the belief that my failures would teach me as much as, if not more, than my victories. I see now how sage and wise such an approach has been."

"If this approach surprises or shocks some of you, if you could not previously think that King Thranduil could be so progressive in his thinking, you do not know Ada as I do, just as you did not know Oropher as we did. King Oropher was a strong ally of Men and the free peoples. He fought in the Last Alliance with Gil-Galad, and such was his love and respect for Men that he decided, Ages ago, to keep our people in our Woodland Realm, and to not venture further, even though our might would have conquered other territories. He consciously decided that our Kingdom was sufficient for our needs, and one of the lands that he specifically refused to take, is now known to all of you as Rohan."

There were gasps and murmurs throughout the Tent as Legolas spoke. He smiled at Éowyn, who could only stare back at him at this revelation.

"It is fitting then," King Thranduil spoke. "It is fitting that we arrive here for the joyous wedding of Prince Legolas and Lady Éowyn. Our people have a connection with this realm and the people who now dwell here, and my son has made the prescient and wise decision to solidify that connection from long ago by taking this most beautiful and incredible Lady for his bride. Éowyn, daughter of Eomund, my Ada would have loved you as one of his own, and now so shall I, and our people shall honour you, and those who shall follow my son shall follow you, and never doubt the bond between the Eorlingas and the Eldar, for it shall be confirmed for all time with thy union. To Prince Legolas and Lady Éowyn!"

Cheers rang out and drink was served and music began. Éowyn was swept up in Legolas' embrace and she laughed gleefully. Éomer came forward with Aragorn and Arwen. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond and his sons joined them, and Gimli and the Hobbits.

"White Lady," King Thranduil said merrily. "You did not believe those rumours about me, did you? Surely you did not fear that I would not come to my own son's wedding, nor that I would be against his choice of such a beautiful bride?"

Éowyn blushed and bowed her head. "Forgive me, King Thranduil, it is just that…"

"It is just that thy reputation precedes you, King Thranduil," Lady Galadriel said, and they all laughed.

"There is one last piece of business we must deal with, although no decision is required this day," Thranduil said, and the group turned to his smiling face again.

"It is true that Prince Legolas will not rule from Eryn Lasgalen. I would welcome my son, and his lovely wife, to the halls of the Elves under Greenwood gladly but my son has refused, as is his right."

Éowyn turned to Legolas. "But, my love…"

"Nay, Éowyn. Eryn Lasgalen lies too far away from the Mark. You would miss thy brother and thy people," Legolas explained.

"Legolas! Do not make this rash decision on my account! King Thranduil, please, thy son is not thinking properly…" Éowyn implored.

Thranduil smiled wide. "Such spirit! Legolas, you are blessed indeed. Éowyn, please call me Ada. I assure you that Legolas has very much thought this through."

Aragorn interjected. "Lady Éowyn, you are the Princess of the Mark, and Lord Legolas is the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen. Both of you come from different worlds, and though you hold those lands dear, and always shall, it is only just that you build your lives together in a new realm."

Éomer placed his hand on her shoulder and drew her attention to him. "Lord Legolas will build a new colony, and rule over it with you by his side. He has sought the permission of Aragorn and myself to renew the forest of Ithilien, and to build it anew to the fairest forest in all of Middle-Earth."

"Many of our folk from Eryn Lasgalen shall follow him." Thranduil stated. "For they will not pass over Sea just yet, and they would have a new home to live in this new Age, while some of us prepare to depart."

"And some of our kin from Lórien as well," Lord Celeborn agreed. "Those who seek adventure and fellowship, and to put their hearts to a worthy goal of restoring an entire forest, with Prince Legolas as their ruler, and the White Lady as their Queen."

"So, _meleth nin_, if you will permit it, we shall make our home together in Ithilien, within several leagues of both Gondor and Rohan, and with the Anduin at our border, we shall build a place where all will be welcome, and where those who dwell there will be as happy as you have made me."

Éowyn laughed happily. "It sounds incredible, my Lord."

"Excellent!" Thranduil smiled. "Let us not speak of it further for now. You may decide in thy own time, Lady Éowyn. Know now that I am much at ease, as wherever you chose to dwell, my son will be well cared for with you by his side."

"_Hannon le_, _Ada_," Éowyn bowed to the King.

Thranduil bowed in return and Elrond, Galadriel and Celeborn escorted him away. Gandalf smiled at Éowyn, before leaving to join them. When they had moved to the far side of the tent, Éowyn turned and slapped Legolas on the arm.

"My Lady!" he laughed.

"Insufferable Elf! You planned this entire scheme! You allowed me to go out of my mind with worry, fearing the Elven King's rebuke, when you knew all along that thy Ada would be so kind!"

"I did not know truly what Ada's thoughts were until he arrived, Éowyn," Legolas laughed, pulling her into his embrace as she fought him half-heartedly.

"It is true, Éowyn," Arwen agreed, laughing herself as Aragorn held her by her waist. "King Thranduil is very difficult to read, but he saw Legolas' resolve, and the love you both share, and he knew he could not stand against that."

"Besides," Elladan added. "He of all people knows just how stubborn Lord Legolas can be, and how futile an exercise it would be to even try to tell him which bride he should choose."

"In the end, the King could not deny that the bonds between Elves and Men run very deep," Elrohir said. "And he would rather see Legolas happy, then have to bear his anger for the remaining time he has here in Arda."

"It is our time, now, Éowyn. Ada knows that. He would see me happy, and one look at us told him all he needed to know about what truly makes my heart sing," Legolas smirked.

Éowyn smiled. "A new colony in Ithilien. It sounds so ambitious, with so much to do."

"You need not concern thyself with that this day, sister. There will be much work to be done, yes. This week though, this week we celebrate thy union," Éomer raised his glass and those around him did the same.

"A toast! To Elves, Men, Dwarves, Hobbits, and all the free peoples of Middle-Earth! May we all live this Age in Peace everlasting!"

They cheered and drank and Éowyn kissed her Lord soundly.

* * *

><p>There was much rejoicing and merriment in the Tent of King Thranduil that day, and Éowyn almost wondered if they were already married by the time they prepared to leave. Wine had flowed and a light meal of vegetables and cured meats was served, and there was much singing and dancing. Éowyn met many of Legolas' kin, who he had not seen since he left Mirkwood. They had countless stories of her Lord, many of them embarrassing, and she laughed at them all, kissing Legolas unashamedly to reassure him after each telling.<p>

"Thy betrothed's kin are far merrier than I would have guessed, sister," Éomer said teasingly, as they watched the Elves dance and Legolas was deep in discussion with the King.

"Aye," she replied. "Some are stern and serious, as we always suspected of the Elves, but those who know Legolas, who love him, are as friendly and welcoming as he is."

"I do note however, that there are none who seem to know him as well as Queen Arwen or her brothers."

"Aye. Legolas does not have any aunts or uncles, or blood cousins even. It would appear that his close family is almost as small as ours."

"Excuse me, my King," an attendant bowed to Éomer respectfully. "Prince Imrahil and his delegation are ready in the Golden Hall."

Éomer smiled and turned to Éowyn.

"Go, brother," she shook her head at him. "Legolas and I will greet thy guests tomorrow. Give our regards to Lothiriel."

Éomer bowed and took his leave. Éowyn smiled happily as she saw him give his regards to Legolas and Thranduil before leaving. She chuckled slightly as Thranduil shook her brother's hand in human fashion, albeit awkwardly.

* * *

><p>"Legolas, congratulations."<p>

"Thank you, Corinth," Legolas said stiffly.

Legolas was about to go back to Éowyn after speaking to his father regarding the itinerary for the rest of the week. He heard Corinth's voice before turning towards him. It was a conversation he was not looking forward to.

"She is very beautiful, the White Lady."

"Aye, she is."

"And the slayer of the Witch-King! My, my, thy ambition has not faded, my Prince."

"It is not ambition that draws me to Éowyn," Legolas said, his eyes narrowing. "I would attempt to explain love to thee, Corinth, but like many emotions, I am sure it will only escape thy understanding."

"So juvenile, Legolas," Corinth smiled disdainfully. "I am glad for you. Politically, an alliance with Rohan serves us well. Spending 80 years or so with this mortal is a small burden to bear. And, if what they say of the passion of mortals is true, well, it shall be a rather enjoyable…"

"Do not finish that thought, Corinth," Legolas warned.

"Tell me, Legolas, are they really as flexible as rumours say?"

"Why don't you use thy time here in Edoras to visit a brothel and find out for thyself, Corinth? I do not know if they will accept thy coin, but perhaps if you are charming enough, there may be a chamber boy who could be swayed?"

Corinth sneered. "How dare…"

"How dare I what, Corinth?" Legolas turned fully towards him, keeping his gaze. "Thy family name is the only reason that Ada has allowed you to come to the wedding, I am sure. Do not give me a reason to rescind such a courtesy. Now, as pleasant as it always is to speak to thee, I am missing the company of my betrothed. For some reason, I would prefer to speak to her than to you."

Corinth bowed his head patronizingly. "Of course, Prince Legolas. I believe that thy woman is over there, speaking to my sister and her friends."

Legolas looked over and saw indeed that Corinth was right. Looking back and frowning at the Elf's smiling face, he walked briskly away.

* * *

><p>"White Lady," an Elleth said to Éowyn, bowing along with two of her companions.<p>

"Greetings," Éowyn replied with a nod of her head. "Welcome to Edoras."

Most of the Elves were not so forward as to address her directly, particularly with Legolas by her side, but as she now stood alone, she returned the courtesy.

"I am Leachielle, of Eryn Lasgalen, and these are Ume and Nicola," she nodded to each of the other Elleth. "Congratulations on thy betrothal."

"Thank you."

"Prince Legolas is very special, even among the Elves. To have won his heart is truly an accomplishment," Ume smiled.

"It is quite an accomplishment indeed," Nicola agreed. "We have known Prince Legolas for many years of Men. Never would we have thought he would pledge himself to a mortal. You must be very special indeed, White Lady."

"You flatter me, ladies," Éowyn answered. "My Lord is very generous in his affection and I am grateful for it."

Leachielle laughed to her friends. "We are very well aware of how affectionate Prince Legolas can be, my Lady," she smiled. "His desire can be fierce as a roaring flame, though his interest, like many males, can wane. Still, you are young, I am sure you will be able to keep him intrigued."

"The White Lady has nothing to fear, Leachielle," Ume laughed. "She is mortal. Prince Legolas will have many centuries after she passes to sate his desires with another. Who knows? Perhaps he will prefer mortals more often?"

"Legolas is not the promiscuous type," Éowyn said coldly. "I have no concern about his desire waning."

"And so you should not," Leachielle said sweetly. "We have heard of the passion of mortals. To have taken thee to bed is surely a tale that Lord Legolas will be bragging about to many of our kin."

"Strange then that he has made no mention of any of his trysts with any of you," Éowyn replied with a smile of her own. "I can only surmise that they must not have been memorable enough for him to repeat."

Leachielle's lip curled slightly and Ume and Nicola gasped nervously.

"Make whatever presumptions you wish, White Lady," Leachielle replied caustically. "The fact remains that there will come a time when you have gone from this world, and Legolas will remain, as will we. But do not be troubled. We will make sure he is well taken care of."

"_Meleth nin_," Legolas' hand was on her waist and Éowyn looked up at him, smiling. "Leachielle, Ume, Nicola," he barely acknowledged them. "I trust you three have given my Lady the proper respect."

Leachielle smiled. "Of course, my Lord. You are well familiar with how courteous I can be."

"I cannot seem to recall, actually," Legolas said dismissively. "My Lady," he said, holding out his arm to Éowyn. She took it and they walked away, not giving another glance to the three Elleth.

"I hope they were not too annoying," Legolas said.

"I have lived at Court my entire life, my Lord," Éowyn said plainly. "I can deal with three cackling harpies."

* * *

><p>Legolas smiled as he brought her to a row of chests at one end of the tent. An Elleth stood by each one.<p>

"I made a request of Ada when I wrote to him about our wedding. I am very pleased to see he has accommodated me."

Éowyn looked at him quizzically and he smiled back at her before looking to the Elleth and nodding his head.

Each of the chests were opened and Éowyn gasped.

"Oh, Legolas!"

She stepped forward in wonder. Each chest contained countless blooms of colourful flowers, none of them native to Rohan and all new to her. She took in their sweet fragrances. Legolas explained that they were grown in the gardens of Eryn Lasgalen and that they were picked just before King Thranduil set out for Rohan.

"You may choose whichever ones you wish, or none at all. I wanted you to see them anyway, so you could have all the beauty of Greenwood and Rohan at thy disposal."

Éowyn closed her eyes and smiled as she breathed in the delightful smells. She pointed to several and instructed the Elleth to have the entire bunches placed into arrangements and delivered to Meduseld.

"Thank you, my Lord," she smiled at him, taking his arm. "They are beautiful, and I am very pleased we will have flowers from thy realm at our wedding."

"Éomer told me that Prince Imrahil has arrived. Shall we ride back and greet him before retiring?"

"We can greet them tomorrow. You have not seen thy kin for so long. Let us stay a while yet."

"That is kind of you, but nay," Legolas patted her hand. "I am thankful to have made peace with Ada. The rest are courtiers and we will see more of them later, whether we wish it or not."

* * *

><p>He brought Éowyn to the throne where Thranduil was laughing with Elrond, Erestor, Elladan, Elrohir, Celeborn and Galadriel. The King rose and embraced his son.<p>

"Fear not, Legolas," he teased. "Thy Ada will return to his stern and strict demeanour soon enough. This week though, I shall revel in thy happiness. It is a proper tribute to thy White Lady that we leave politics and all the serious matters of the world outside of Edoras for a few days yet."

"Thank you, Ada," Legolas nodded.

"King Thranduil must truly love thee, Prince Legolas," Galadriel smiled. "We have not seen him so full of joy since thy birth perhaps."

"That is not true, Lady of Light!" Thranduil huffed as the rest of them smiled. "In any event, I am well entitled to enjoy my son's wedding, I trust?"

"Aye, King Thranduil," Celeborn nodded. "Perhaps we shall hold a reception for the newlyweds in Lórien, if only to continue the King's pleasant mood?"

"Do not overestimate my favour, Lord Celeborn," Thranduil frowned, drawing even more laughter.

"My daughter," the King smiled, kissing Éowyn's hand. "Until tomorrow. Should you need anything of us, please ask. You are family now, Éowyn, and I would see thee honoured as such by my people."

"Thank you, Ada," Éowyn bowed to him. "I am so happy that you are here, and that you approve of our union."

"Believe me, Lady Éowyn," Thranduil replied with a smile. "Given the quality of those who have lusted after my son in the past, I am very eager to see Legolas married to you, before you come to thy senses!"

Legolas shook his head and Éowyn smiled. They bid good evening to the other members of the Fellowship as they left the tent. Night was now all around them and the stars were bright above. They walked leisurely, an escort of guards from Rohan and Eryn Lasgalen following their steps through the Gate and back up to the Golden Hall.

* * *

><p>They found King Éomer entertaining the delegation from Dol Amroth when they arrived. Despite the late hour, the Golden Hall was still busy with merry making. Éowyn and Legolas sought out Prince Imrahil amongst the crowd.<p>

"Prince Imrahil," Legolas bowed with his hand over his heart. "Thank you for coming."

"Lord Legolas. White Lady," Imrahil bowed in reply. "We would not miss this momentous occasion. King Éomer tells me that thy kin have come from Eryn Lasgalen. I am pleased."

"Aye. I am glad for it."

"We are both glad for it," Éowyn smiled.

They shared wine with the Prince and his sons, and Éowyn made an extra effort to speak to Lothiriel, who seemed to glance at Éomer from time to time. They all bid each other good evening as Legolas and Éowyn went back to her chamber.

"It would seem that thy brother may be trothplighted before we are wed," Legolas teased.

"It does seem that way doesn't it?" Éowyn laughed. "I am sure he will wait several months longer, but Prince Imrahil is apparently open to the idea."

"If by open, you mean eager and expectant, then yes."

Legolas lay back on the bed, stretching his neck muscles as he relaxed. He brought the blanket across his thighs and waited for Éowyn to come out of the bathing room. When she appeared, he smiled at her. She blew out the candles and came to bed. Her smooth skin was revealed to him as she took off her robe and lay beside him.

"Éowyn!" he gasped as her hand held his length firmly and her leg swept across his thighs.

He became hard in her hand quickly and as he moved his arm towards her she slapped at it with her free hand. He lay back as she moved atop of him, her eyes fierce.

"Tell me, Prince Legolas," she said, her voice thick and husky. "How many of the Elleth who have come to our wedding have you seduced?"

"What? Argh!" Legolas gasped again in shock and arousal as she stroked him firmly and kept him pinned beneath her.

"Leachielle, Ume and Nicola spoke of having rather intimate knowledge of thee. Is it true?" Éowyn said accusingly.

"Nay!" Legolas groaned. "Leachielle has thrown herself at me for hundreds of years but I never accepted her, or encouraged her. The other two are simply her minions. Oh, Éowyn!" He snarled, his arousal swelling in her hand.

"You belong to me now, Legolas," Éowyn hissed. "I care not for any of thy past liaisons or conquests. You are mine, for I have claimed you, and all of thy kin and all Elleth across Middle-Earth shall know it."

"Yes, my love, yes!" Legolas breathed. "I would never betray you, Éowyn. I shall love you for all eternity, I swear it!"

Éowyn released her grip on him as he groaned once more. She kissed him hard, pushing his arms down and rubbing herself teasingly across him. She was very wet and he moaned into her mouth at her touch.

"I know you will not betray me, my love," she said soothingly. "And do not fear, I know that I face no rival among any of these Elleth who would desire you."

Legolas groaned again as she teased his length with her hot centre.

"What do you want, my Lord? Tell me thy desire."

"Oh Éowyn, please," he begged. "Let me have you."

She lowered herself on to him and sighed. He immediately thrust upward and she gasped. They found a common rhythm easily and she kissed his lips and his face, returning his passion.

"Show me how much you desire me, Legolas," she whispered.

Legolas groaned and took hold of her hips, moving against her and pulling her against his chest. She held on to him, moaning against his ear and licking and sucking the pointed tip of it, drawing a snarl from him.

"Now, Éowyn," he commanded as he felt her tightening around him. She groaned aloud as he used deliberate and smooth movements to bring both of them to the edge of release. He felt her come apart around him and he kissed her cheek, licking her skin as she rode out her pleasure. As he felt her ragged breaths slow, he began again with long firm strokes, drawing a gasp from her and pushing himself closer to his own fulfilment.

"Yes, my love, yes," she sighed, her voice hoarse from screaming. "Legolas!" she chanted into his ear.

He moaned her name and hilted himself inside of her once again, warning her with a brief cry before he let go completely. Feeling him spurt into her core, Éowyn reached another peak and joined him in bliss, collapsing atop of him. She tried to catch her breath as he ran his hand through her hair, whispering to her softly.

"I love you, White Lady. I love you, Éowyn. I have you. I have you."

* * *

><p>"Why do they say that making love to a mortal woman is more pleasurable than making love to an Elleth?"<p>

Legolas' eyes opened, focusing in the darkness. Éowyn was looking up at him, her head resting on his chest. Her lids were half closed and she looked blissful and sated from their lovemaking. A curious gleam was in her eyes and he smiled at her.

"Who says that?"

"Many Elves, apparently," she replied. "I heard whispers of it during Aragorn and Arwen's wedding, and again in conversations between warriors from Lórien and Rivendell. Leachielle and her coven said as much."

"I do not wish to make sweeping generalizations regarding an entire people," Legolas said carefully.

"You would make a fine politician," Éowyn smiled. "Tell me, my Lord. Tell me why making love to a mortal is more intense. Or do I need to draw the answer from thee?"

Her hand moved under the blankets and grasped him again. His eyes widened and he hardened immediately.

Legolas swallowed. "It is because," he groaned as she stroked him slowly, then took her hand away from him.

"It is because Elleth can be cold and uninterested. Many see sex as a means to procreate only, and so they do not enjoy it beyond a means to an end."

"That cannot be all of it," Éowyn frowned. "Leachielle hardly strikes me as the maternal type."

Legolas chuckled softly. As Éowyn's hand moved downward once more, he spoke again.

"Why do you think thy touch would force me to divulge any secret? Torture usually involves something unpleasant, and what you are doing is surely not."

"It may feel good at first, but when I keep you suspended on the edge of release and have you pleading like an Elfling, you will not be so amused," Éowyn said with confidence.

"Very well," Legolas swallowed.

"I also know that you will answer, for we both know that I will reward you once I am satisfied," she said in a breathy voice that cause him to swell further.

"Again, I would not say it applies to all Elleth and all mortal women. I do not have sufficient experience to say it conclusively," he said slowly. "But it mainly has to do with, erm, the manner in which Elves join. Elleth are used to our bodies, and we to theirs. There are subtle differences between Elleth and mortal women."

"Such as?"  
>"Mortal women tend to have, uh, larger breasts, which are also more sensitive. Elleth are not as, er, tight, and so the feeling of joining is not as, harrumph, intense."<p>

Legolas blushed and Éowyn smiled at him in the darkness. It was quite comical to her that this Elven warrior, so fierce and unrelenting in battle and in bed, could be so timid when discussing such private matters with his own fiancée.

Éowyn moved closer to him, her naked breasts rubbing against his chest and her leg covering his thigh. She kissed his cheek, feeling him shiver beneath her.

"What do you think of my breasts, my Lord?"

"They are…magnificent, my Lady," Legolas gasped in reply as she rubbed her thigh across his hard length.

"And when you join with me, do I feel tight around you?"

"Aye," he whispered.

"Is that why you are always so eager to make love to me, Legolas? Is that why you wish to take me each day? Is it because you crave being inside of me?"

"Aye, Éowyn."

"And how good does it feel? Does it feel better than any Elleth you have had?"

"Aye! Oh yes, Éowyn," he said immediately. The confirmation spilled out of him, and his prompt response caused Éowyn to grow wet in her centre.

"You are doing very well, my Lord," she teased. "But it is not only my body is it? You enjoy taking me because no Elleth writhes for you the way I do. No one screams for you the way I do. You enjoy ravishing me, don't you, Legolas? You enjoy the power you feel when you claim me?"

"Yes, Éowyn, yes," Legolas groaned as her hand took hold of him again. "It is…argh…it is…oh Éowyn…it is because I love you more than anyone I have ever loved in my entire life, _meleth nin_, ungh!"

Legolas thrust his hips and his hand flew to her hair as Éowyn wrapped her mouth around him. He swelled and she groaned around his size as he thrust into her throat. She squeezed him and he called out, shooting his seed into her mouth before falling back to the blankets of their bed.

"Mmm," she smiled at him devilishly. She discreetly took a drink of wine from the glass set on her nightstand before coming back to fit herself against his warm body.

"You are incredible, White Lady," Legolas gasped.

"You would be wise to remember that, my Lord," Éowyn laughed.

"I shall not forget," Legolas said softly, before his eyes narrowed and he rose towards her. "Now, let me give you something to remember, my love."

Éowyn shrieked as he lunged at her, pushing her down to the bed and capturing her breast, nipping at her flesh and licking her soothingly. Her laughter soon turned to moans as his hands stroked over her centre, opening her up and making her shake with anticipation. He was soon above her and around her and within her and she could do nothing but close her eyes and hang on to him as they spiralled together to pleasure they knew only with each other.

* * *

><p>"Do you never tire?" Éowyn gasped as Legolas pulled out of her. He laughed as he pulled her close to him and they fell back into the bath. The warm water was soothing as it covered them up to their shoulders, and she rested her head against his cheek as his hand ran along her arm lazily.<p>

"It is you, my love," he replied. "I have never been so ravenous before, not until I first felt thy touch against me."

She smiled, filled with pride and love. "You will make me a very vain woman, my Lord."

"Éowyn?"

She turned and kissed him chastely. "These testimonials, thy declarations of how good I am at pleasing you, they will make me quite arrogant, making me believe that only I am skilled enough to sate the desires of the great Prince Legolas of Eryn Lasgalen."

Legolas laughed, kissing her back. "It is true. Do you wish to brag?"

"Nay!" Éowyn's eyes opened in shock. "A Lady does not speak of such private matters, Legolas!"

"I am sorry, my love," Legolas teased. "But anyone who sees the way I look at thee will unfortunately be well aware of just what you do to me."

"Perhaps if you did not gaze at me so openly in public, as if you wanted to strip me naked and take me in full view of all of Rohan, then strangers would not have such ideas about us," she replied with mock disapproval.

"That is quite impossible," Legolas said smugly as he leaned back against the edge of the bath. "Even if you were to cleanse my memory of all the times we have made love, the mere thought of you is enough to stir my arousal, White Lady."

Éowyn gasped as she felt him stir beneath the water.

"Stop it!" she said, moving out of his lap. "You have already taken the strength from my legs, my love. Taking me once more will render me quite useless, and it is not even breakfast yet!"

He laughed and pulled her back towards him. "If I were to take you, you would be powerless to stop me." Éowyn swallowed at his words and almost wished she had not stopped him just then. "Very well, my love. I will desist…for now."

She hummed happily as he lifted her out of the bath and carried her back to bed, drying both of them with warm towels before she fit herself to the safety of his body under the blankets. They had several moments left in private before they would be expected to join Éomer in the Golden Hall.

* * *

><p>"Does it bother you?" she asked quietly. "That I will die so quickly?"<p>

"Pardon?" His eyes shot open and he looked at her, turning his body so they were face to face lying on their sides.

"You are nearly 3,000 years old. I will only live another 80 years at most. Our time together will be so brief a period in thy life. Will you regret it when I have gone and you are left alone?"

"How could I regret loving you?" Legolas asked, his face frowning in concern.

"It is just that, King…Ada said you will love me for all eternity because Elves pledge their love to one other for all their lives. You have told me as much before."

"Yes?"

"But I will not be here for all eternity. I will die, and I…I do not wish to think of the pain that will cause you."

"Éowyn…"

"Nay! I wish that I could spare you such sorrow! I wish you did not need to abide the Doom of Men. All of thy kin, they shall go West over Sea and have forever with their mates, but you, you my love, you will be alone. All because you have given your heart to a mortal woman."

Éowyn cried, tears running down her cheeks as she looked into his face, which was now full of concern. She reached out and touched his lips.

"I love you beyond all reason, Legolas," she whispered. "But I will cause you so much pain, and I am so sorry."

He kissed her. He pulled her close and pressed his lips hard against hers, forcing her to groan against him as she opened her mouth and allowed him to thrust his tongue against hers. When he pulled back, he smiled at her serenely and she felt fresh tears about to come forth.

"Éowyn, listen to me very carefully, please," he said firmly as he reached down between them and took her hand. He brought it along his chest and placed it over his heart, pressing her fingers against him firmly. She could feel his pulse beneath the hard muscle and the smooth bones of his ribcage.

"This is my heart, Éowyn. I cannot control it. It will not obey any command. I can try and tell it to beat faster, but it will not. I can tell it to slow down, and it cannot. It beats within my body to its own rhythm, constant and everlasting. It speeds up when I am anxious, or slows down when I am at rest, but this part of me lives beyond my control."

She nodded to him, sniffling slightly.

"In my heart, my love, is where you are, where you shall always be. When I saw you for the first time on the steps of Meduseld, my heart woke as if roused from slumber. When you looked at me inside the Golden Hall with thy fierce expression, my heart beat faster. When King Théoden spoke to you and I heard thy name for the first time, my heart memorized it and began to sing."

He kissed her softly.

"We were never meant to stay here, Éowyn. Our Fellowship was only to visit to prepare for War. We rode with Gandalf to marshal the Rohirrim, and we fought at Helm's Deep, and we were to go on to Gondor, and once the Ring War ended, I was to return to Mirkwood, never to see nor speak to any mortal ever again." His eyes were bright and his voice light as he spoke.

"My heart had other ideas, however," he smiled. "When you came to me at the waterfall, I tried to dissuade you, scared that a union with you could never be. My heart would not be stopped, would not be controlled, would not be told to slow down. My heart, Éowyn, was already thine."

"So yes, you will one day, far in the future, die, for you are mortal. If I still live, then I shall mourn you, and I shall be much aggrieved. It must be, for losing the love of one's life cannot be endured without sorrow."

Éowyn sighed, and he smiled at her reassuringly.

"But this pain I shall feel and this loss I shall carry, Éowyn, do not be sad for me. It is the smallest of prices to pay for what you have already given me. You have given me my one true love, my one heart's desire, and such a gift can never be refused, regardless of the price."

Éowyn closed her eyes as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Éowyn. You keep believing for some misguided reason that you are not worthy of such a love, but that is not true. My heart has chosen you, and whether we are together for mere days or many years, nothing shall change for me. I shall love you, Éowyn, long after both of us have passed from Arda. And the joy and happiness of our love is beyond measure. I do not fear the Doom of Men. I do not wish I had loved any other than you. Your love has not condemned me, Éowyn. It has saved me. It has shown me a life beyond my wildest dreams."

"But I will die, Legolas," she cried. "I will die and you will be alone."

"Nay, Éowyn. I will never be alone. I never could be alone. I shall have our memories together to comfort me, and our love shall remain with me, whether I walk this realm or some other shore."

She kissed him, wrapping herself around him and feeling the heat from his body. She cried again, but they were happy, joyful tears now. She smiled as they gazed at each other.

"Husband," she said softly. "Thank you."

They kissed again and he pulled her back into his embrace.

"Do not be so sure that you will be rid of me so easily, Éowyn."

Éowyn looked up at him and wiped her tears away.

"You speak again of the changing of the world? Oh, Legolas, I wish I could have thy faith, but I am sorry, it just seems so hard to believe."

"You will see, my love," Legolas smiled. "When the realms are opened and we are reunited and our hearts join once again, you will know the truth of my words and you shall rejoice."

"If that day comes," Éowyn smiled, "I shall be happy beyond description."

After several moments, he kissed her once more before rising. She grudgingly followed, their busy day beginning as their wedding approached.

* * *

><p>They came out for breakfast and were greeted with cheerful salutations. There were many guests at Edoras now and numerous delegations had arrived from across the land for the Royal Wedding, making the morning meal a busy affair. Éowyn wore a white and blue gown and had her hair braided in the Elven style. She wanted to give tribute to Legolas' kin now that his father was at Edoras. She also wanted to see how the style suited her. She would never have imagined wearing their clothes, their hairstyles, their jewellery, but now it seemed natural to her, and she found it all suited her.<p>

They both ate lightly as they were immediately surrounded by attendants and guests once their plates were cleared. With the wedding approaching in mere days, there were decisions that needed to be made, colours and patterns to approve and events and schedules to be arranged. Legolas could not help but smile at the entire production.

"What is so funny?" Éowyn asked, glancing at his smiling face.

"Thy people and thy customs, my Lady."

"Really? This all amuses you does it? And what do Elves do? I suppose you whisper to the forest and flowers bloom all around and the wind plays music while the wedding procession marches down a path of blossoms?"

"Nay," Legolas shook his head. "There are usually musicians. The wind can sometimes be off-key."

She shook her head and he laughed.

An audible gasp came from some of the other guests in the Golden Hall as the doors opened and King Thranduil came walking through. He was laughing with Éomer as they walked, Elves and Rohirrim alike falling easily in step behind them.

Éowyn and Legolas rose immediately and bowed as the Kings arrived.

"King…umm…Ada," Éowyn curtsied to Legolas' father. "Forgive me, we were not expecting you to join us in the Golden Hall this morning."

"My daughter," Thranduil smiled, embracing her. Éowyn stared at Legolas with wide eyes. "Thy brother was kind enough to come to greet us this morning and invited us to tour thy lovely City. Upon enjoying his company, I wish I had come here much earlier."

"Ada, will you eat with us?" Legolas said happily.

"Nay, my son," Thranduil smiled. "I am sure that you have much to do. I shall leave both of you to it, while I walk with King Éomer. Lady Éowyn, I apologize for my forwardness, but I do hope you will not begrudge an old Elf the pleasure of seeing you and greeting you when I can. Waiting 3,000 years for so lovely a daughter-in-law is difficult, even for me."

"Of course, Ada," Éowyn smiled. "I am so pleased that you approve of me. I pray I am not a disappointment to you."

"Never, White Lady," Thranduil nodded. "It is my son that I worry about. I pray that he endeavours to stay worthy of you."

The King looked at his son pointedly.

Éowyn blushed fiercely and Legolas shook his head and laughed. "Ada, it appears you are another in a long line of admirers of my betrothed. With so many rivals, how could I not be anything but attentive?"

"Indeed, my son," Thranduil laughed, embracing him. "I trust you are up to the task, for as you say, there is no lack of those who would seek to take thy place."

Thranduil bowed to them and walked away with Éomer and their attendants.

"Unbelievable," Éowyn shook her head.

"I think my Ada has hugged me more in the last two days than he has the past 3,000 years," Legolas said in wonder.

"Come, Éowyn, Legolas," Arwen smiled. "We must go outside to the courtyard to oversee the cordoning of the route the procession will take."

Legolas took Éowyn's hand and they laughed as they followed Arwen outside.

* * *

><p>They walked the procession route. Legolas would enter with his kin from outside the Gate. Éowyn would be with her wedding party in Meduseld and would exit from the lower level before joining Legolas in the Golden Hall. The inns of the City were full to bursting and there were small camps outside the walls where further visitors were sheltered. It appeared that the streets were bustling with revellers and well wishers, and Legolas and Éowyn were finding it hard to even venture out in the City as cheers and applause would burst out from all corners as they came into view.<p>

Despite repeated inquiries to both her and Arwen, Éowyn was steadfast in refusing to give details of her wedding dress to Legolas. By the same token, Legolas would reveal nothing of the details of his own wedding party. Arwen laughed at both of them, as they would each pout like children being denied a snack.

"Fine, keep to thy secrets, my Lord," Éowyn said teasingly. "I know how to make you talk."

Legolas blushed and swallowed. "That, would be most unfair, White Lady."

Arwen laughed as Éowyn looked at her knowingly. "Let it be a lesson for you to stay on my good side, then, Legolas."

Arwen left them and they were quickly surrounded by more attendants. Legolas smiled ruefully. Never did he imagine that so many details went into a mortal wedding. As they gave instructions and made decisions, they comfortably fell in step with each other, holding court at the steps of Meduseld. Eventually, the inquiries stopped and Legolas looked to her hopefully.

"A moment's respite, my Lady?"

"Aye," she laughed. "I believe we have earned a rest until dinner."

"Excellent," he smiled, taking her hand and ushering her quickly down towards the Gate.

Éowyn looked at him curiously, but followed. When they reached the Gate, Legolas whistled and Arod and Windfola trotted to them from the stables. Éowyn smiled wide.

"A wonderful idea, my love."

They mounted their horses and were soon out into the open plain, Edoras lingering behind them. They rode at a gallop before easing back and allowing their horses to set a slower pace. Éowyn guided them down a side trail and over to the bank of a small stream, Windfola taking the lead with an easy step. They dismounted and the horses drank from the stream as Éowyn hugged Legolas to her and looked into his smiling face.

"I would come here as a child with Éomer and Théodred," Éowyn explained. "We would swim and lie in the sun, and our nursemaids would set out a picnic lunch for us."

She walked away a few paces and pointed across the bank. "Through that glade is an orchard, belonging to my uncle. We would pick fruits and wander down the stream, sometimes throwing stones across the water."

She smiled wistfully at the memory, and for a moment she seemed to Legolas to be far away.

"It is a wonderful memory," Legolas agreed. "Full of joy and laughter. I am glad for you that Rohan is entering this new Age with Éomer as King and you as its ever present conscience, my love."

Éowyn smiled at him. "Aye. My people are at peace, thanks to you, my Lord. Rohan has a bright future ahead of it. But that is for Éomer to direct. My place is with you now, my love. My duty is to help you build a new home in Ithilien for us and thy kin."

Legolas kissed her tenderly. "All shall be welcome in our colony, Éowyn. Thy people shall see you often, as I expect we shall travel to Rohan on many an occasion. You can even remain here in the first few months while we build the colony. I will send for you when buildings worthy of a Queen have been completed."

"Legolas," she smiled. "You are too kind, my love. Do not fear that I will regret leaving the Mark, or that I shall resent you for it. It was always to be my fate to live with my husband, and it was always possible that I would leave Edoras for that purpose. The Gods have blessed me, as my husband is the fairest and strongest of all the champions across Middle-Earth, and I go to his side gladly, with a full heart. My home is with thee, Legolas, and I shall be happy wherever you chose for us to dwell."

Legolas nodded to her, smiling wanly.

"My Lord?" she looked at him curiously. "You do not doubt that I will gladly go with you, do you?"

"Nay, Éowyn," Legolas sighed. "Forgive me, but I wonder whether taking you away from thy home is the right decision."

"What else would you do?" she smiled. "Remain at Edoras indefinitely?"

"I would," Legolas said firmly. "I would do anything for you, my Lady."

"Legolas, my love," she shook her head. "Now which one of us is being foolish?" She stepped closer to him and fit her body against his. "Do you think that it is the stone and wood of Meduseld that is my home, my Lord? Nay, my home is where those I love dwell, where I am allowed to be myself, my true self, be it as the White Lady, as a Shieldmaiden, as a Princess, as a wife. It is neither a building, nor a decree that determines where I feel safe and loved and happy, Legolas. It is the love of those around me. And there is only one Elf whose love matters most to me, my Lord, and that is why I can leave Rohan without hesitation or regret, for thy love goes with me, and wherever you are is where my home shall be."

They kissed again and soon mounted their horses, returning to Edoras in time for dinner.


	13. Chapter 13

**Previously:**

**Meduseld, Edoras, Rohan, Third Age, Gwirith, 3020**

"Nay, Éowyn," Legolas sighed. "Forgive me, but I wonder whether taking you away from thy home is the right decision."

"What else would you do?" she smiled. "Remain at Edoras indefinitely?"

"I would," Legolas said firmly. "I would do anything for you, my Lady."

"Legolas, my love," she shook her head. "Now which one of us is being foolish?" She stepped closer to him and fit her body against his. "Do you think that it is the stone and wood of Meduseld that is my home, my Lord? Nay, my home is where those I love dwell, where I am allowed to be myself, my true self, be it as the White Lady, as a Shieldmaiden, as a Princess, as a wife. It is neither a building, nor a decree that determines where I feel safe and loved and happy, Legolas. It is the love of those around me. And there is only one Elf whose love matters most to me, my Lord, and that is why I can leave Rohan without hesitation or regret, for thy love goes with me, and wherever you are is where my home shall be."

They kissed again and soon mounted their horses, returning to Edoras in time for dinner.

**Chapter 13:**

**Meduseld, Edoras, Rohan, Third Age, Gwirith, 3020**

"Éowyn!" Legolas snarled as he thrust his hips upward, his eyes focusing as he looked up at his betrothed's naked form. Her skin was flushed and her breasts were rising and falling as her breath came in gasps. Her head was leaned back, her blonde hair falling down her back as she rode him.

Her eyes opened and she leaned towards him, smiling in a way that he believed she only allowed him to see.

"Please, Legolas, please."

She knew he loved to watch her beg, and he licked his lips as he released inside of her, touching off another climax that poured through her. She cried out, then fell forward to him, his arms moving over her and clutching her tight to his chest.

"No Orc could possibly sneak up on you, my love, and yet I somehow was able to stir thy arousal and take you all the way inside of me before you woke," she grinned, looking up at him.

"Your talents know no bounds, White Lady," he smiled back.

"I wonder. It was perhaps a bit too easy to have my way with you," she quirked her eyebrow at him. "Rise now, Legolas," she smiled, watching him groan as she rolled off of him and pulled the blankets over her breasts. "You are hunting today with Éomer and King Elessar, and you must not be late."

Legolas kissed her soundly before getting out of bed. Feeling his warm body gone from her side, she turned and admired his bare muscles as he dressed. She was tempted to keep him in her chamber all morning, but it was tradition that they pursue separate activities the day before their wedding, and she would not begrudge him going hunting, even though she was quite confident she could convince him to stay if she truly wanted to.

For her part, Éowyn had her last dress fitting scheduled while the males were off hunting, and she had to meet with the kitchen staff to confirm the details for the reception dinner. She kissed Legolas goodbye and wished him good hunting, then dressed quickly, wearing a loose fitting gown with a leather bodice, and keeping her hair long, a single braid among her blonde tresses as a tribute to her Elven Lord. Her maids followed behind her as she walked purposefully out into the Golden Hall. There were already others assembled to speak with her. She sighed and continued to the kitchens. One day more, she reminded herself.

* * *

><p>The men returned before dinner. Éowyn and Arwen came out to greet them as attendants carried the captured boar into the kitchens. Éowyn smiled as she handed Legolas a full goblet.<p>

"Welcome home, my Lord," she said timidly.

"White Lady," Legolas replied, his voice rich with a tone that only Éowyn recognized.

"Did you hunt well?" she asked quietly.

"Aye," he replied, his eyes raking across her body, making her blush slightly. "My prey put up a fight, but in the end, I showed it no mercy."

"A fine kill, Prince Legolas!" Éomer called, raising his goblet as Legolas returned his salute. "I must say I have never seen such a shot from a mounted archer. Now let us retire briefly and allow the cooks to prepare our feast."

Éomer went to his rooms, and Aragorn and Arwen left the Hall together as those who participated in the hunt also went to change. Éowyn took Legolas' arm and escorted him back to her chamber.

"Let us get you cleaned, my love," she whispered.

Éowyn smiled at him as she removed his pauldrons and leather bracers. She undid the ties of his riding coat and the silver tunic underneath. As she bared his chest, she smiled at the strong musk of him, the efforts of the hunt still clear on his skin. She kissed his collarbone and chest as her fingers trailed firmly down his stomach to his leggings. Legolas closed his eyes and hummed in approval as she undid his leggings and pushed them over his hips and down his legs. He stepped out of his boots and stretched.

"To the bath with thee, my Lord. Allow thy wife to attend to you," Éowyn smiled.

She stepped backward and took his hands, leading him to the bathing room, where a hot bath had already been drawn for them. She quickly undid the ties of her dress and allowed it to fall to the floor. She smiled as his eyes raked across her naked body. She would never tire of his lust for her, she thought.

She sat back in the bath, the hot water warming them delightfully. Taking some soap, she lathered a cloth and began washing him, cleaning the sweat from his body and loosening the taut muscles across his torso.

Legolas groaned as her fingers went through his hair, massaging his scalp and drawing out his braids. She always marvelled at his hair, at how it was almost as long as her own, and for its silken texture. And yet his appearance was hardly feminine or weak to her eyes. She had seen him in battle, a veritable force of nature unleashed upon his enemies, and in those moments, with his long hair flowing as arrow after arrow was unleashed with devastating effect, Éowyn could hardly think of him as anything less than a warrior Prince.

* * *

><p>After the feast, they retired to separate rooms. It was the first time they had slept apart for months. Not since Éowyn had awoken in Minas Tirith after the Battle of the Pelennor had she been in bed alone. She found it odd to sleep alone without him next to her, and she could not help but think back to the lonely nights at Minas Tirith when she wondered if she would see Legolas again. She played with her ring as she contemplated this and smiled to herself, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. She would be married in the morning, and Legolas would be with her for the rest of her life.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ada, are you keeping anything from me?"<p>

King Thranduil looked at his son with a smile. How young he seemed, even after all he had been through.

"Nay, my son," Thranduil said paternally. "If you are expecting some wisdom, I have none to give. I did not marry a mortal after all, and so I cannot give thee advice on something of which I know not."

Legolas huffed, then smirked at his father.

"She is a jewel, my son," Thranduil said softly. "Never did I imagine I would accept a mortal woman as thy bride, and yet having now met the White Lady, if only briefly, I cannot believe you have found such a mate as she. I envy you, Legolas, and I am happy for you."

"They say that to wed a mortal is to choose a mortal life," Legolas whispered, looking into the fire crackling in front of them.

"Queen Arwen made the choice given to her as a daughter of Elrond. You have no such opportunity," Thranduil answered. "No one can know whether you shall fade or not upon Éowyn's passing. But even to go to Valinor is to fade in some fashion, Legolas. You will pass from Arda, and she shall as well."

Legolas nodded in understanding.

"And what about you, Ada? Lady Galadriel shall sail shortly," Legolas asked.

"Aye," he replied. "Lord Celeborn shall be in despair, even if he will not admit it. Elrond goes with her. My time has not yet arrived, Legolas. I will remain for some years yet. I hear the sea-calling often now, but Eryn Lasgalen needs a King, and there are truly no other worthy candidates."

Legolas smiled.

"I shall make you proud, Ada. My colony will be a haven," Legolas said firmly.

"Do not seek my approval, for you already have it, Legolas," Thranduil smiled. "Now, go and rest. I expect you will not be getting much sleep tomorrow evening."

"Ada!" Legolas frowned.

"Even we older Elves have heard the rumours of the passion of mortal women, Legolas," Thranduil smirked.

Legolas embraced his father, kissing his cheek. He walked outside the tent to where Elladan and Elrohir had laid out bed rolls under the stars above.

"First Arwen, now you, Legolas," Elladan said plainly.

"We must be careful not to be infected with whatever illness is causing Elves to mate with humans," Elrohir replied with false concern.

"Fear not, my brothers," Legolas answered, laying back and looking up at the stars as his eyelids fluttered. "Mortal women shall find you both just as loathsome as Elleth do."

* * *

><p>Éowyn stared at her reflection in the mirror as her maid brushed her hair. The Elven wedding gown was exquisite, and hugged her body like a silken caress. She felt rather exposed wearing it, as if it was a second skin, and yet it flowed over her body freely and easily, and she could not think anything improper of something so beautiful.<p>

She frowned slightly as she looked at her face. She turned her head to the side and back again. There was something different about her appearance, and she could not figure it out.

"Queen Arwen," Éowyn called, and the Queen of Gondor appeared at her side, smiling at her.

"Yes, my Lady?"

"It's the most curious thing, and I'm sure I'm imagining it, but I've always had a very small scar here below my ear," she pointed to the area, which was pale and clear. "I got it from a nick running through some bushes with Éomer when we were children. It seems to have disappeared."

Arwen smiled. Éowyn's maid bowed and went to the dressing room to retrieve the rest of Éowyn's dress and accessories.

"It is a blessing of the Valar, my Lady," Arwen smiled. "You are pledged to Legolas, an immortal Elf, and you have…erm…joined with him. The touch of the Eldar can do wondrous things for mortals." Arwen blushed.

Éowyn's eyes widened as she looked away from the mirror and up at the Queen. She made sure that her maids were not within ear shot. "Are you saying that taking Legolas' essence inside of me has caused me to grow younger?" she whispered incredulously.

"Nay, White Lady," Arwen replied conspiratorially. "It does not make you younger, but the vitality and energy that flows through Legolas is now a part of you. You will still age, as all do, but you shall not feel the effects of age as deeply as other mortals so long as Legolas is by thy side."

Éowyn blushed deeply and looked back at the mirror, smoothing her hair away from her ear. Her maid returned with her veil and Arwen backed away, smiling to herself.

* * *

><p>Giant white lilies lined the route as he walked with his kin towards Meduseld. They were the flower of Rohan, her flower, and they basked in the morning Spring sun. Arranged between the arrangements of lilies were large bunches of pink peonies from Eryn Lasgalen, and colourful ribbon ran along the sides, serving to hold the cheering throng back and to link the floral bouquets together.<p>

When Legolas entered through the Gate, the scene was altogether surreal. The Rohirrim were gathered from the procession route all the way back towards the small hills in the distance. Elves bearing the standard of Eryn Lasgalen came first, with Lord Elrond and his sons, followed by Galadriel and Celeborn, each flanked by ceremonial guards of Rivendell and Lothlórien. Aragorn and Gimli walked side by side as Legolas' groomsmen. King Thranduil walked with a noble step, surrounded by his Royal Guard, and all eyes then looked back as Legolas himself followed. He wore a silver jewelled tunic that ran from his neck down to his thighs, over white breeches that were loose around his legs. A sleeveless robe of deep green was about his shoulders, and he wore his silver Prince's crown across his head. The Elves were ethereal and majestic and all seemed to gasp and stare at their beauty. Even the Hobbits, who were so used to being in Legolas' presence and had met Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn numerous times, were silent as they watched the procession move past. Gandalf smiled, so pleased to be present for two joyous celebrations in such a short time, when the previous Age had been marked by nothing but funerals, dreary War Councils and desperate meetings.

Legolas did not see the smiles and looks of awe as he walked the route through the crowd and up the stairs to Meduseld. His eyes were looking straight ahead. His procession turned and arranged themselves to their side of the stone promontory. The guards lined one side of the stairs. Éomer stood facing his people and he nodded to Legolas as he came to stand before him, with Aragorn and Gimli.

"Prince Legolas, son of Thranduil, of the Wood of Greenleaves, Eryn Lasgalen!" Éomer declared and playful music rang out from the Elven musicians stationed below.

Once the Elves finished playing, a choir of children rose from the crowd. Royal minstrels began playing the familiar notes of the wedding march and the children sang in Rohirric. All eyes turned towards the opposite path from the Gate as the bride's procession came forth.

Éowyn's maids came forth first, wearing dresses that were far more elegant than what they were accustomed to. They were followed by several ladies of Court, allowed to walk in Éowyn's procession due to custom and tradition in the House of Eorl. The Royal Guard of the Eorlingas followed, before Arwen and Éowyn's bridesmaids. Finally, as the bride herself came into view, there were murmurs and wide grins that spread through the crowd.

The White Lady of Rohan wore an Elven gown of shimmering white. The bodice was made of fine silk and mithril woven together in so many delicate layers that it appeared to dance on Éowyn's skin. Long sleeves of white silk were wrapped tightly about her arms, with jewels sewn into the fabric. A long white dress flowed from her bodice and down a train that seemed to float behind her. Éowyn wore her silver coronet and a translucent veil in the style of the Eorlingas. Her jade and silver bracelet was clasped to her wrist and her betrothal ring shone in the sunlight. While her wedding gown was decidedly Elven, the accessories and veil were fitting for a Princess of Rohan. She held a bouquet of lilies and peonies in her hands. The crowd gasped appreciatively as she passed them and climbed the stairs.

The Royal Guard of the Eorlingas stood on the opposite side of the staircase from the Elven soldiers. As Éowyn passed up the stairs, the guards from both realms all kneeled before her. She reached the promontory and stood before her brother the King. She turned to face Legolas, looking down timidly. Arwen adjusted her train before stepping back. Éomer smiled before nodding to Legolas. With shaking fingers, Legolas reached out and took the delicate veil in his fingers. He lifted it up and back over Éowyn's head and she looked up at him, her smile causing his heart to soar.

Éomer smiled at both of them, thinking that he could recite battle instructions or a list of groceries and they would be entirely oblivious. They only had eyes for each other, and they stared at one another, their smiles bright and beautiful. The King raised his hand and voice and called for attention from all of the citizens below and the various delegations that had come to witness the first Royal Wedding in Rohan in decades.

"Eorlingas! Elves and honoured guests who have travelled from near and far to join us on this wonderful day! It is one of the most special graces bestowed upon a King – to preside over a joyous wedding. It is all the more beautiful for me today, as I conduct the wedding of my sister, Éowyn, daughter of Eomund, White Lady of Rohan, to Prince Legolas of Eryn Lasgalen. Marriage is a sacred trust, blessed by the Gods and gifted to us so that we may join our heart to another and honour that person for the rest of our days."

Éomer read the traditional wedding proclamations and the appropriate responses were given by the assembled crowd. Finally, he beamed as he announced that Legolas and Éowyn had prepared their own vows. The crowd grew quiet and listened with anticipation. Even the wind seemed to calm to allow the lovers' voices to carry from Meduseld and down through Edoras.

"Legolas," Éowyn began, her smile wide and her face glowing. "I pledge myself to thee, to be thy wife. I shall stand by you and support you, obey you and care for you, for the rest of my life. Some would call the union of a woman and an Elf unique or unheard of. They would think that because it is so rare, that it must be very difficult and be marked by hardship and prejudice. Legolas, to love you is easy. It is the most natural of emotions and I need never remind myself to do so, for just as my heart beats, so does my love for thee grow. You are my beloved, and my husband, and I shall honour you. By the Gods, I shall love thee, Legolas. _Le annon veleth nin, Legolas nin_."

Éowyn did not cry, and Legolas was thankful for it, for his own emotions were threatening to overcome him. Aragorn smiled at Arwen and the Queen smiled back, and all who heard the White Lady's beautiful vows smiled and looked to their own beloved happily, or stared up at this couple, this Elf and this woman, who seemed to hold such a bond that they glowed in the presence of the other.

"I give you this ring, Legolas," Éowyn smiled as she placed a mithril ring on his finger. "It is a symbol of my love everlasting and never-ending. Wear it from this day forward and know that I am yours, now and forever."

Legolas almost seized her and kissed her right then, but Éomer smiled at him sympathetically and nodded his head for Legolas to reply.

"Éowyn, White Lady of Rohan," he began in Westron. "I pledge myself to thee, to be thy husband. I shall love you, protect you, support you and cherish you, for all eternity. Our love is unique, not because it is a love between a woman and an Elf, but because it is a love between two hearts that have found their match. The Valar have brought thee to me, Éowyn, and shown me a glimpse of what true happiness is in thy eyes. You are beautiful, and strong, and brilliant. I shall spend my life making you happy Éowyn, for you have already made me happy beyond my dreams. You are my beloved, and my wife, and my partner in life, and I shall honour you. _Le annon veleth nin, melmenya, Éowyn nin_. Ic lufie pec, Éowyn." His last words in Rohirric brought smiles to all of the Eorlingas below and to Éowyn and Éomer.

Legolas turned and nodded to Aragorn, who handed him a ring. Legolas smiled at Éowyn's face as her eyes widened and he could see she was fighting to keep her tears at bay.

"As a symbol of my love, I give thee this ring," he said as he slipped it on to her finger. It was made of pure mithril, as her betrothal ring was. However, this ring had brilliant diamonds set along the entire band, such that it almost appeared to be made from jewels itself. It fit perfectly against her betrothal ring.

"As the ring is an eternal circle, so is my love for thee, Éowyn. It has no beginning and no end. Wear it from this day forward, and may it represent our bond everlasting."

Éomer smiled as the couple grinned at each other. "With the pledging of the rings, and as King of Rohan, I now pronounce thee, Prince Legolas of Eryn Lasgalen and Lady Éowyn of Rohan, husband and wife. May this union by the Valar never be broken."

Éomer stepped back and Legolas reached for Éowyn, kissing her firmly as she returned his passion. The crowd erupted in cheers and applause and music rang out once more. The newlyweds kissed for several more moments before smiling at each other and turning to face the audience, basking in the joy of their peoples.

* * *

><p>They were soon whisked away into the Golden Hall and down the corridors as the honoured guests were seated at tables and music played. Wine was poured and the hall began buzzing as guests mingled and spoke to each other. There would be a grand celebration both at Meduseld for close friends and kin, and all throughout Rohan at taverns and in homes across the land. Theirs was the first Royal Wedding since the end of the War, and the Eorlingas were eager to honour the House of Eorl once more.<p>

Éowyn's maids left them alone in their private chamber, closing the door behind them. Legolas moved toward her and Éowyn raised her hands, smiling at him.

"My Lord, tradition in Rohan demands that we use this time to reflect on our bond and our marriage. It is not to be used for what you have in mind," she teased.

"And what exactly do I have in mind, my Lady?"

"Thy predatory stare leaves little to the imagination," Éowyn replied.

"Neither does thy gown," Legolas whispered and Éowyn shivered in delight.

"Legolas!" she frowned. "It is entirely improper to say such things! My wedding dress is beautiful and regal, not scandalous."

"Certainly, Éowyn," Legolas replied. "It is a gown fit for a Queen. But I know the delights that are hidden beneath."

Legolas stepped towards her and Éowyn stepped away. She delighted in teasing him.

"Control thyself, my Lord! We have guests to attend to and a reception awaiting us."

"It seems to me that all of this effort is in our honour. What that tells me is that everyone shall wait for us without complaint."

He stepped forward again and Éowyn laughed freely as she kept a post of the bed between them.

"Stop it Legolas! You cannot ruin my hair or my dress!"

"I can ensure they shall be spared, my Lady," he said thickly, his stare lustful and Éowyn almost capitulated.

"Please, husband," she said sweetly. "It has been so long since my people have celebrated a Royal Wedding here at Edoras. It is a comfort to them as we rebuild our Kingdom and we have duties to attend to. I promise I shall submit to you this evening, my Lord, and it shall be entirely worth thy wait. Perform these customs for me now so that the Eorlingas may be joyful."

"Fine," Legolas said, raising his hands. His smile was seductive. "But I require a further promise from you, White Lady. When we do retire this evening for our wedding night, I shall insist on you wearing your wedding gown while we…celebrate our union."

Éowyn gasped as Legolas raised his eyebrow to her in challenge.

"You have a rather vivid imagination, husband," she managed, looking away timidly.

"Don't play coy with me," Legolas smiled, raising her chin with his fingers and forcing her to look up at him. "I know the tigress that lurks within you."

Éowyn sighed as she lost herself in his eyes. Would he always have this effect on her she wondered. Caressing his cheek, she pulled away, taking his hand and leading him to the door.

"Our guests await, my Lord," she said teasingly as he pouted and followed her.

* * *

><p>The pages smiled as the Royal couple approached the double doors leading into the Golden Hall. The boys bowed to them before running away down a side corridor to signal for the reception to begin.<p>

"Are you happy, my love?" Legolas asked quietly, squeezing her hand and looking at her adoringly. "I mean, truly happy? Do you see our life ahead of us and do you welcome it as I do?"

Éowyn looked up at him and smiled warmly. He was an enigma, her husband. Fierce and unrelenting in battle, determined and decisive in his choices and carrying out his tasks. He was unwavering and confident, never betraying fear or indecision or any of the human frailties that she knew so well. But he was so much more. He could be naïve and cute in his ideals, boyish and immature in a comical fashion, and when he was with her in their private moments, he was neither regal nor aloof. He was trusting and hopeful and unashamedly smitten, and not afraid to show it. So unlike any Man she had ever met.

"Legolas," she answered gleefully. "I am so very happy. I am happier than I knew was possible, and it is all thanks to you. Our life ahead of us, my Lord?" she teased. "I am quite overwhelmed already by our life as it is. I cannot wait to see what adventures you shall take me on next."

He smiled with the wonder of an Elfling and Éowyn laughed. He leaned towards her and they kissed softly, her hand moving to cup his face. They heard their names announced and the doors opened before them and great cheers and applause rang out from the ovation given to them by their guests. Legolas strode forward with the majestic stride of a Prince, and Éowyn was stoic and breathtaking at his side. They walked through the rows of tables and past their friends and kin, turning several times before the head table before taking their seats.

Blessings were read aloud in both Rohirric and Sindarin and Éomer enthusiastically ordered food and drink brought. A procession of servers appeared, carrying trays full of drinks and platters filled with meats, vegetables and breads. Conversation was free and flowing and as the courses came, the merriment rose as if embodied with a soul of its own, flying up to the rafters and back down again, enveloping the revellers in joy as they celebrated the union of Legolas and Éowyn.

They rose and kissed several times to the delight of the guests. It seemed that the traditional calls for them to kiss were far more frequent than at other weddings that Éowyn was familiar with. Every time the cheers rose for them to kiss once more, they would look to the Hobbits, or Gimli, or Gandalf, who would always feign innocence. Legolas did not notice the wry smile exchanged between King Thranduil, Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond as each nodded for another Elf to being the call anew.

* * *

><p>There was entertainment during the meal, as Elven acrobats and singers and dancers from Edoras performed for the guests. While Legolas would have preferred to stay seated for the meal, he was no stranger to wedding customs, even in Rohan. At a slight nod from Éomer, he rose and took his wife's hand. They circulated to each table with Aragorn and Arwen accompanying them. They toasted to the health of each of their guests, accepting personal well wishes and congratulations. Éowyn's smile grew wider and wider with each visit, and she and Arwen would often laugh to each other, draining their glasses and immediately taking up new ones for the next table.<p>

"You are aware that you are only to take one sip at each toast?" Legolas teased.

"Now, now, Legolas," Arwen smiled. "Surely you would not begrudge thy bride enjoying herself at her own wedding?"

"Perhaps it is you who wish to enjoy thyself as well, my Queen?" Aragorn replied as he and Legolas looked upon their wives with amusement.

"It is a woman's prerogative to savour all the splendours that Meduseld has to offer during a feast, King Elessar," Éowyn laughed. "And I am sure that my husband will take full advantage of my joyous mood," she said, looking at Legolas pointedly.

"As will mine," Arwen laughed. "So it is to both of thy benefits that we are enjoying ourselves, oh heroes of the Fellowship."

They both laughed again as Legolas and Aragorn smiled ruefully at them.

"We could have chosen simple country girls, you know," Aragorn said to Legolas. Arwen gave him a mock frown.

"And where would the fun be in that, King Elessar?" Legolas replied as he grabbed Éowyn about her hips and kissed her soundly. Her eyes went wide in surprise before he released her to the cheers of the nearby guests.

"Wicked Elf," she hissed as a blush coloured her face.

They made their final visit before returning to their table. King Thranduil embraced both of them and smiled widely.

"My daughter," he beamed. "Truly I never imagined I would welcome a mortal woman into my family. But now that you are here among us officially, I find myself eager to show you Eryn Lasgalen and the realm of our people."

"I am not worthy of such praise, Ada," Éowyn blushed. "But I greatly wish to see thy Kingdom, and thy people, whenever my Lord husband shall permit it."

Éowyn was soon embraced by Lady Galadriel as Legolas spoke with his father.

"I have just met you, Lady of Light, all of you, and I fear that time is too short now and I am saddened that you will not be among us to share in our life in the years ahead." Éowyn smiled forlornly despite the joyous occasion.

"You are kin to us now, Lady Éowyn," Galadriel smiled. "While our time here on Arda is ending, we are better for having known you, and my Lord shall see you in the years ahead, and shall tell me great tales of thy life with Legolas when we are reunited."

Lord Celeborn smiled and nodded to Éowyn, raising his wife's hand to his lips.

Soon Legolas took her hand and they walked back to their table. Éowyn noticed that Arwen trailed behind them, and that she had hugged Galadriel for a rather long time.

Éomer called for attention once again and minstrels from Rohan and Eryn Lasgalen came forward. Legolas offered Éowyn his arm and she took it gracefully. He escorted her to the dance floor and torches were put out around the Golden Hall so only the area where the Royal couple stood was bathed in light. As the soft notes of the song began, Legolas took his wife in his arms and they danced their first dance as a properly married couple.

"Husband," Éowyn smiled, looking up at him as they swayed. "I never…I never imagined that my wedding would be like this. I expected I would be pledged to an Earl or maybe even a Prince and to marry to confirm an alliance or for political gain…or worse. Such is the fate of women of my station."

Legolas patiently waited for her to finish.

"Never did I imagine I would be in the arms of an Elven Prince at my wedding, my Lord. To be in the arms of a husband that I love, that I love with all of my soul. Never did I think I would be this wondrously happy."

"My love," Legolas replied, smiling at her. "I too had expectations for my wedding. They were not as romantic as you may have assumed, Éowyn. Elves are no less political than Men in some circumstances, and I expected to be married to an Elleth from a powerful family, someone groomed to be a Queen and chosen for her ability to meet her duties, rather than anything else."

Éowyn's face lit as she realized that Legolas had similar trappings of Court as she did. She never thought of him as being bound by duty they way that she was, and she began to understand just what he was sacrificing to be with her.

"Never did I imagine I would be holding the White Lady of Rohan at my wedding. Never did I imagine I would be this happy, my love. It is an overwhelming joy because you are my heart's true choice, and to love you is a gift I never dreamed of receiving."

They kissed tenderly as the song ended. Torches were lit once more and as the music continued, others joined them on the dance floor. The evening passed rather quickly and Éowyn and Legolas became lost in a constant series of toasts, happy conversations with guests and sweets and desserts being served later in the evening. The wedding guests began taking their leave and retiring throughout the night, and by the time Éowyn placed her hand lovingly on Legolas' shoulder, all that remained were the Fellowship, Éomer, Lothiriel, Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir.

"Let us retire," Aragorn announced as he rose from the table, taking Arwen's hand. "There will be much time for recovery tomorrow," he smiled, looking at the glazed expressions of Pippin, Merry and Gimli.

They bid each other good night and Legolas took Éowyn's hand as they walked back to their chamber.

* * *

><p>"I don't think I've ever seen you drink so much, my Lord," Éowyn smiled. "And yet you do not seem to be affected."<p>

"You were rather generous with having wine brought to me, my love," Legolas replied. "One would think you were trying to get me drunk."

"Elves do not get drunk," Éowyn smiled. "Though it would be a sight to see."

"I would much rather be in full control of all of my senses, my Lady," Legolas answered. "It makes it far more enjoyable to pleasure you when I have all of my faculties."

"Oh I don't know," she teased. "You have already had me so many times. Perhaps our wedding night shall not be anything special?"

"Challenge accepted!" Legolas snarled as he picked her up effortlessly.

"Legolas!" Éowyn squealed. She laughed as he pressed his lips to hers and she kissed him back happily as he carried her down the hall, across the threshold and into their bedchamber.

"Welcome home, my beautiful wife," Legolas smiled as he kissed her.

"Mmm…let me give thee a proper welcome, husband."

Éowyn lightly stepped down from his hold and with a teasing smile pushed him back towards the bed. She slowly and carefully undid the ties of his tunic and ceremonial robes, baring the hard flesh of his chest and his long toned arms.

"You are gorgeous, Legolas," she whispered as she placed soft kisses across his shoulders and the muscles of his arms.

Éowyn pushed her husband back on to the bed. She reached and removed her veil, placing it lightly on the dresser. She undid the shortened train of her evening gown and set it aside.

"You asked me to keep my wedding dress on for you, Legolas," Éowyn teased. "But if I do that, you shall not get to enjoy me fully."

Her hand wandered along her shoulder before tracing the deep neckline down across the top of her breast. Legolas swallowed and his eyes darkened with lust.

"Changing thy mind, my love?" she teased.

Legolas' mouth was agape as he stared at her finger moving back and forth across her skin. He could only nod as she smiled at him.

Éowyn eased her gown down her shoulders, smiling playfully at his captivated gaze. The Elven gown slid down her legs and she stepped out of it, crawling lithely on to the bed and straddling her husband's knees. They were soon lost in the familiar waves of pleasure as they joined together, their bodies fitting in an understood rhythm. As Éowyn moaned and Legolas called her name, they loved each other into the evening, their first as a married couple.

* * *

><p>Éowyn stood on the stone promontory of Meduseld, looking out beyond the Gate. The white tents of the Elves were still pitched on the fields, and banners and streamers from her wedding were still adorned across the walls and battlements. She smiled. She used to come here to find peace, and as the brisk wind whipped around her, she again stood tall, fiercely refusing to be pushed back inside.<p>

Now, with her wedding rings on her finger and wearing a gold and green Elven gown given to her by her husband, she felt not only at peace, but happy.

Her eyes wandered from the tents, past the stables and over towards the barrows. Éowyn sighed. If only King Théoden had been there to give her away as she had dreamed when she was younger. First her father had passed, then her cousin and finally her uncle. All of them taken from her far too soon by the ravages of War. It was perhaps the only sad detail of her wedding. She smiled anew thinking of how happy they all would have been. She was convinced they would have approved of Legolas, just as King Théoden had.

She could see two figures in the distance, standing near the barrows. It was too early for the guard to change, and no one generally went to the barrows so soon after a joyous occasion such as a Royal Wedding. She squinted against the sun, trying to make out who they were. They appeared to be Elves to her eyes, their gowns shimmering and flowing.

As she contemplated the distant figures before her, Éowyn looked away as she felt a presence approaching. She smiled to herself before she heard a door open and light steps approach.

"Éowyn?"

She turned and smiled as Legolas joined her. She reached up her hands and cupped his face as she kissed him.

"Good morning, husband."

"Good morning. What are you doing out here?"

"I was just admiring how peaceful and relaxing it seems out here. I was looking over toward the barrows, thinking of my father, and Théodred, and King Théoden."

Legolas nodded and looked in the same direction. He then frowned before his expression softened.

"Legolas? Do you see those two? They're Elves aren't they?"

"Aye," he said softly, taking her hand and guiding her away as he escorted her across and around the Golden Hall so they were out of sight.

"And who are they? What are they doing?"

Legolas sighed before looking at her with a sad smile. "It is Arwen, and her Ada, Lord Elrond."

"Oh," Éowyn replied. "But then why are you so forlorn?"

"They are saying their last farewell, Éowyn," Legolas said seriously. "Lord Elrond is going to Valinor. I did not realize he would be leaving so soon."

"So that is their final parting? Arwen will never see her Ada again?"

"Aye. She has chosen a mortal life, and she will remain on Arda with Aragorn."

Legolas put his hand on Éowyn's back and guided her back inside. While she could not quite make out the scene with the same details as Legolas, it was obvious that there was great sorrow between Arwen and Lord Elrond, and he wanted them to have their privacy.

* * *

><p>When they entered the Golden Hall, Aragorn was seated at the King's table with Éomer, Elfhelm, Grimbold and Erkenbrand. Upon seeing Legolas and Éowyn enter from outside, Aragorn looked knowingly at Legolas. Legolas merely nodded.<p>

Oblivious, Éomer raised his glass to the newlyweds and they sat down to eat. After their meal was mostly finished, the door opened and Arwen entered. She walked briskly past them, pausing as she reached her husband.

"Arwen," Aragorn said softly, rising from the table.

"My King," Arwen said quietly, bowing her head. "I…I am feeling somewhat tired from last night's festivities. Please forgive me but I shall return to our chamber to rest, if you will permit it."

"Of course," Aragorn said, a look of concern crossing his face. Arwen bowed to him once more and left quickly.

Aragorn looked to Legolas and they both seemed to be frozen with frustration.

"If it pleases thee, my King, I shall go and look in on Queen Arwen," Éowyn said sympathetically.

"Thank you, Lady Éowyn. I do not wish to impose."

"It is no imposition, Estel," Legolas replied firmly. He squeezed Éowyn's hand in silent thanks and she smiled at him before leaving after Arwen.

* * *

><p>"Queen Arwen?" Éowyn called softly as she opened the door. Arwen looked up at her. She was lying on the bed on her side and it was clear she had been crying.<p>

"White Lady," Arwen replied with a half smile, rising slightly from the pillow. "I am sorry for ruining thy breakfast. It is thy wedding and you should be with Legolas."

"Legolas bid me come to you, as did Aragorn."

Arwen smiled sadly. "They are both very kind."

"They both care for you a great deal," Éowyn answered, sitting down in a chair next to the bed. "Legolas and I saw you down by the barrows this morning."

Arwen sniffled. "You know, Ada and I always knew this day would come. We knew for years that we would reach this point, and even though he refused to believe it, I knew we would be parted. Then, when I married Estel last year, there was no turning back. And yet, after having prepared ourselves for so long, it did not make our parting any easier."

"I would expect that one could never be truly prepared for such an occasion," Éowyn replied.

"Ada said that Elrohir and Elladan spent mere moments saying farewell, and that he was not very sad to bid them goodbye. But that is because they all know they will be reunited in several years when my brothers sail West as well. For me, there shall be no reunion I am afraid. I shall miss my brothers, but I shall have years left with them. As for Ada, and even Lady Galadriel my grandmother, time has…" Arwen sobbed.

"Time has not run out, Queen Arwen," Éowyn said sympathetically. "It is the end of one phase of thy life with those you love, but it is not the end."

Arwen turned to the White Lady and looked at her inquiringly. Tears had travelled down her cheeks and she wiped them away.

"Of what do you speak?"

"I have found myself reflecting on what happens when the Eldar pass over Sea, and how that impacts those they leave behind here in Middle-Earth. Legolas assures me that it will be many decades yet before he leaves, and I am sure that I will die before he does."

Arwen's face turned from the pained expression she had previously revealed and now looked at Éowyn with sympathy and understanding.

"Legolas does not see it the same way," Éowyn smiled wryly. "He believes, and believes very strongly, that we shall be reunited somehow. Perhaps not in Valinor, or Mandos, but somewhere beyond the realm of this World, our hearts will find one another again, he says. In the meanwhile, he says that we should cherish every moment we have together, and that they shall be a comfort to him after I…after I have passed."

Arwen nodded, appreciating Legolas' kind heart once more, and admiring Éowyn's faith.

"And do you believe him, White Lady?"

"I wish to. It is a beautiful thought. Legolas is fond of saying that it took the cataclysm of the War of the Ring to bring our hearts together, so we should not doubt that such a rare combination of circumstances could occur to reunite us beyond this World. I am trying in the present to enjoy every moment with him. Perhaps if you focus on the wonderful memories you have of Lord Elrond, it shall be a comfort to you, and to him."

"That is sage advice," Arwen smiled. "Thank you."

Éowyn nodded. She played with the rings on her finger, before moving her hand to her bracelet. Arwen noticed the motion.

"Éowyn," Arwen said softly. "I sense a weight in thy thoughts."

"It is nothing," she shook her head. "Certainly nothing of consequence when compared to thy loss."

"Please," Arwen implored. "Tell me. It may ease my own pain, and selfishly I wish to forget myself, if only briefly."

"It is just that, well, there are many tales of Valinor among Men. It is all rumour and gossip of course, but there are tales of the haven of the Eldar."

"I believe I have heard of such stories in Gondor," Arwen agreed. "Are you concerned that they may be true?"

"At times it is a comfort to me to know that a realm exists where one is so at peace and so happy, and I am thankful that Legolas shall one day see such a place."

"But?"

"But I wonder if the peace and happiness that he shall find there will keep him there blissful and content for eternity. I wonder if he shall know such joy that memory shall fade and his time here in Arda shall seem as a mere inconvenience in the grand timeline of his life."

Arwen sighed and smiled more warmly.

"It is very wrong for me to have such thoughts," Éowyn admonished herself. "For I do wish for his happiness, I pray for it. But in Rohan we believe that our ancestors watch over us, that they gather together in grand halls and tell tales of the great riders and all the battles that have been fought. They hear our prayers and watch our steps, and so I do not believe that I could ever forget Legolas, even after I am gone."

"Lady Éowyn," Arwen said softly. "It is true that in Valinor there is peace. We are told that the fields are evergreen and the sun warm and soothing. The petty concerns of Middle-Earth have no significance in Valinor, and one's spirit is free. It is our home, and when the Eldar return there, our worries and burdens are lifted."

Éowyn nodded, her eyes downcast.

"But we do not forget, Lady Éowyn. In Valinor there is peace, and happiness, and joy. But we do not forget those we have loved, nor those who are no longer with us. I do not know of these matters first hand, however I would be very surprised if even Valinor could hold Legolas, particularly if he knew you were waiting for him."

Éowyn smiled, nodding to the Queen and trying to believe what she was saying.

"Perhaps the secret for both of us, White Lady, is to live a full life in the years we have left here. Then, with such memories, we shall each pass from this world in our own fashion, and the happiness that we have known shall comfort us, and may do much more."

Éowyn smiled again. They spoke of further memories, and Éowyn coaxed Arwen to tell her stories of her father, and her brothers and growing up with Legolas. And by the time Éowyn took her leave, the Queen's spirits were lifted.

* * *

><p>Éowyn went back to the Golden Hall and found the meal to be finished. Aragorn and Legolas came to her.<p>

"You may go see the Queen, King Elessar," Éowyn bowed her head. "She is in better spirits now."

"Many thanks, Lady Éowyn," Aragorn nodded before looking at Legolas and leaving.

"Thank you, my beautiful wife," Legolas said, taking her into his embrace. "I am very lucky to have thee."

"We are both very lucky, my Lord," she smiled back.

"Come. Let us walk."

She smiled and took his arm. Legolas led her down the stairs and out the Gate. She thought they were going to visit his kin, but he skirted the white tents and headed down the path to the Barrows.

"My Lord?"

"It is time we shared this joyous occasion with those you hold dear, my love."

Éowyn's lip trembled as they approached the burial mounds. She knew he was right but she was hoping to put it off for a while longer.

She noticed for the first time that Legolas had a bag in his other hand. He reached in and drew out a lovely bouquet of lilies and peonies, the flowers from both of their lands. He handed it to her and nodded encouragingly.

Éowyn turned and knelt before two mounds away from those of the Kings.

"Father, Mama," she sighed, placing the bouquets on their graves. "I am married now, just as you hoped. Well, perhaps not exactly as you imagined," she smiled, looking back at Legolas. "He is strong, Father, a hero of the Ring War, and Mama he is kind, and gentle, and caring. He puts me first unlike any man I have ever known. I…I am so happy, and though you are not here with me, I know you must be happy for us."

A tear fell from her eye, but Éowyn did not try and wipe it away. She felt light and content speaking to her parents. She told them that she would be Queen of a new colony in Ithilien, and that as a result her parents' children would rule over two kingdoms of Middle-Earth. Most of all she told them of Legolas and his kin, and how they had accepted her and honoured her, and how she felt loved, loved more fully than she knew was possible mere years ago. When she rose and walked back to Legolas' arms, she was not sad.

They wandered over to the tombs of Théodred and Théoden and she left flowers for each of them. Though she was sad that they had not lived to see her married, she was at peace.

"Thank you, my love," she said as she leaned against him. "It was time for me to visit with them."

Legolas kissed the top of her head and they walked back up to Meduseld.

* * *

><p>The Golden Hall was now filled with courtiers as the normal machinations of the day resumed. While their wedding was a welcome respite, Rohan needed to be governed and the rebuilding kingdom would not wait.<p>

Éowyn observed the commotion and familiar bustle of Court and smiled. She was glad that life was resuming as normal in her City, but she found herself almost relieved that she would not need to be a part of it for very much longer. Edoras, and the politics of Meduseld, were her past, and she was at peace knowing that she had a future in Ithilien with her beloved. A future that she would have a guiding hand in building.

If her life had played out differently, Éowyn would have been the head of a household, married to a Baron or perhaps even a Prince or Steward, and she would have ruled over either an opulent estate or an entire town or city. But she would have been relegated to the roles left for women in the world of Men. She would be an advisor, a confidant, but little more than a figurehead. Her status and authority would be tied to her husband.

As the wife of Legolas however, all things were possible. She had seen how the Elves ruled their realms. Though King Thranduil was Lord of all Elves in Middle Earth, it was in fact Lady Galadriel who held the most power, even being held in higher regard than her own husband Lord Celeborn. While Éowyn had no desire to be superior to Legolas, or to blunt his authority, the mere fact that she could have such sway was strange and foreign to her. She had seen it when he had ceded to her during the Yuletide hunt, or during their visits to the outer villages of Rohan, and in affairs of Court. He was not too proud to consult her on all things, and even to do so in front of his own kin. Her husband was so different in that he supported her and praised her openly. He gave her the respect and freedom that she had craved for years. Now that she had it so openly and completely, it scared her that Legolas could trust her so.

"Insatiable Elf," she hissed, squeezing his hand.

"What?" Legolas replied, looking at her questioningly.

"We cannot do _that_ just yet, my Lord," she smiled back at him. "It is barely midday!"

"I said nothing, my Lady," Legolas looked at her innocently.

"But I heard you…" Éowyn looked at him. "You mocked the commotion of Court and said you would rather take me back to our chamber and…"

She stared at Legolas as comprehension dawned upon her.

"You didn't say anything…out loud…" she whispered.

Legolas smiled at her mischievously. "Nay, Éowyn."

"But how?" she covered her mouth in surprise. "I heard you, as clearly as if you had uttered the words aloud."

Legolas grinned. He took her arm and guided her down the side of the Golden Hall and back to the privacy of their chamber. When they arrived, he closed the door and took her outside to the balcony where they sat in the sun.

* * *

><p>"It is said," Legolas began, looking at her lovingly and stroking her fingers with his. "When Elves marry, a bond is formed, and in some cases, the bond is so strong as to allow the couple to sense each others' emotions, feelings, and even sometimes, thoughts. Elves have always been able to communicate without speaking, but that is a reflection of long bonds of blood, or friendship, developed over centuries. I can speak to Arwen or Elladan and Elrohir with my mind, but not with many other Elves, even of my own land. A bond with one's mate develops much more quickly, and can be far more powerful."<p>

"But I am not an Elleth," Éowyn shook her head.

"Aye," Legolas replied, kissing her hand. "Which makes this all the more delightful does it not?"

They sat facing each other for several minutes, Éowyn focusing on him and trying to read his thoughts.

"This is difficult," she stated. "I do not know if you are actually thinking of ravishing me, or if I simply sense it because…"

"Because?"

"Because that is what you always think about," Éowyn smiled at him knowingly.

Legolas laughed.

"It is still a developing skill, Éowyn, and cannot be used at a whim, my love. Our bond has just begun. Our ability to sense one another may grow stronger with time, just as my love for thee grows as we speak. Be grateful to the Valar that we may from time to time share these thoughts, Éowyn. There can be no stronger proof that our hearts are meant for one another."

Legolas sat back and closed his eyes, smiling as the sun warmed his face. Éowyn shook her head and smiled as she watched him. She recalled the times she heard his voice in her mind, and the times that he seemed to know exactly what she needed to hear before she did. An Elven bond between an Elf and a mortal woman. If true, they were indeed blessed.

"Try and sense what I am thinking now, my Lord," Éowyn said innocently.

"Careful, my Lady," Legolas replied with a smile, his eyes remaining closed. "I am an Elf, and am more familiar with communicating without speaking. And, I am also far less bound by propriety than thee."

Éowyn laughed softly.

"If propriety does not inhibit thee, husband," she whispered. "Then show me just how in tune you are with my desires."

Legolas' eyes snapped open and he locked his eyes on hers, seeing the lust and want flare within her grey eyes.

"Remember, my love," he said quietly. "You wanted this."

Éowyn felt the hard stone of the wall of her chamber against her back suddenly. She let out a gasp as her gown pooled at her ankles, and her hands found the bare back of her husband. Legolas supported her weight in his arms and raised her off the ground. He cupped her buttocks as her legs instinctively wrapped around his bare thighs, opening herself to him. His mouth found hers and kissed her softly, his soft skin creating delicious friction against hers.

Éowyn cried out as he entered her core with a strong thrust. Her mind reeled as she realized they were both naked, standing on their balcony high above Edoras, and her view was filled with blue cloudless skies as she felt Legolas hilt himself fully inside of her.

"Take me, Legolas," she gasped, clinging to him. "Give me what I want."

* * *

><p>"Mmm," Éowyn sighed, stretching her neck before laying back down against her husband's chest. "Thy colony will take many years to build if you allow us to be distracted so easily, my Lord."<p>

Legolas laughed as he ran his fingers along her bare back. "We shall be busy enough, my love. But that does not mean I cannot take time to fulfil my duties to my wife."

"Is that all this is to you?" she said mockingly. "Perhaps I shall spare you this particular duty, which shall allow you more free time on thy own to…ah!"

Legolas pushed her back on to the bed and kissed her firmly. Éowyn laughed and smiled as he ran his hands along her sides and gazed at her adoringly.

"You shall do no such thing, lest you be a heartless woman."

"Ada has invited us to return to Eryn Lasgalen with him," Éowyn said, stroking his cheek. "What thoughts have you on his invitation?"

"I long to see Eryn Lasgalen, and I hope that darkness has been lifted from the wood. I would not ask thee to spend weeks alone with only the company of Elves."

Éowyn smiled at him. "Thy people are my kin now, my love. I wish to see thy forest, and know the flets where you played as an Elfling. Summer approaches, and it is a fine season to ride, if you wish it."

"Thank you, Éowyn," Legolas smiled. "We shall ride with Ada to Eryn Lasgalen, and I shall show you a realm you have never seen."


	14. Chapter 14

**Previously:**

**Meduseld, Edoras, Rohan, Third Age, Gwirith, 3020**

"Mmm," Éowyn sighed, stretching her neck before laying back down against her husband's chest. "Thy colony will take many years to build if you allow us to be distracted so easily, my Lord."

Legolas laughed as he ran his fingers along her bare back. "We shall be busy enough, my love. But that does not mean I cannot take time to fulfil my duties to my wife."

"Is that all this is to you?" she said mockingly. "Perhaps I shall spare you this particular duty, which shall allow you more free time on thy own to…ah!"

Legolas pushed her back on to the bed and kissed her firmly. Éowyn laughed and smiled as he ran his hands along her sides and gazed at her adoringly.

"You shall do no such thing, lest you be a heartless woman."

"Ada has invited us to return to Eryn Lasgalen with him," Éowyn said, stroking his cheek. "What thoughts have you on his invitation?"

"I long to see Eryn Lasgalen, and I hope that darkness has been lifted from the wood. I would not ask thee to spend weeks alone with only the company of Elves."

Éowyn smiled at him. "Thy people are my kin now, my love. I wish to see thy forest, and know the flets where you played as an Elfling. Summer approaches, and it is a fine season to ride, if you wish it."

"Thank you, Éowyn," Legolas smiled. "We shall ride with Ada to Eryn Lasgalen, and I shall show you a realm you have never seen."

**Chapter 14:**

**Meduseld, Edoras, Rohan, Third Age, Gwirith, 3020**

King Thranduil was very pleased to hear that his son would be bringing his new wife to Eryn Lasgalen. A pleasant consequence for Legolas and Éowyn was also that they would spend more time with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn during the ride, as the legions from Lothlórien and Imladris would be riding with them. Plans were made and they agree to ride from Edoras once all their guests had departed.

Éowyn came out of the bathing room, her long blonde hair wrapped in a towel folded behind her head. She sat down at her vanity and set out her jewellery. She looked into the mirror and smirked as Legolas came in from the terrace.

"My Lord," she smiled. "I do not think that my people would be comfortable seeing thee in such a state of…undress."

Legolas turned towards her and smiled innocently.

"My apologies, my Lady," he nodded his head. "I was merely drying myself in the sun after our bath."

Legolas walked idly over to a chair and retrieved his clothes. As he dressed, Éowyn rolled her eyes and looked away from her mirror as his obvious arousal came into view.

"Elves," she muttered, unfolding the towel and beginning to brush her hair.

"You do realize that I can hear you, don't you, Éowyn?" Legolas smiled as he adjusted his tunic.

"And you realize that I can _see_ you, don't you, Legolas?" she teased back, catching his mischievous gaze in the reflection of the mirror.

Legolas frowned. "I thought we had finished in the bathing room. If you wish more of me, then I shall accommodate thee, my love," he said. He reached down and pulled at the ties of his leggings.

"Legolas! Stop!" Éowyn laughed. "Unlike you, I have much to accomplish today. I cannot spend all of my time in bed submitting to thy desires."

Legolas retied his leggings and walked over to her. His long fingers found her shoulders and she smiled as he massaged her muscles and nerves.

"Mmm," Éowyn sighed. "My love, you are being very unfair."

"I never said anything about spending all of our time in bed, Éowyn," Legolas smiled wickedly. "Would you prefer against the wall, or perhaps leaning on your vanity so you can see us in the mirror?"

"Legolas!" Éowyn protested, though a slight moan entered her voice. "Stop!"

Legolas chuckled as he rubbed her shoulders. He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head.

"Very well, my love," he smiled, before moving away. The loss of his touch made Éowyn frown at him through the mirror.

"If you can behave long enough, tell me about our trip. What should I have packed for the journey? I do not know the season in Eryn Lasgalen. Is it warm or cooler during these months?"

"It will be warm, I expect," Legolas said, gazing to the window wistfully. "It has been over a year since I was back there, Éowyn."

Éowyn turned in her chair and smiled at her husband. "And what of Court? What should I wear for presenting to thy Ada and during meals?"

Legolas smiled at his wife. "Thy gowns are all beautiful," he said. "But outside of formal ceremonies and events, you will be naked like the rest of us."

Éowyn's mouth dropped open and she stared at Legolas' back as he turned around and busied himself with his boots.  
>"You cannot be serious!" Éowyn said incredulously.<p>

"No, Elves enjoy being nude, my Lady. It puts us close to nature," he replied.

Éowyn looked down at her hands in shock. She would be expected to walk around naked in Legolas' realm?

Legolas' muffled laughter drew her attention back to him. He grinned and held his hand to his mouth, failing to stop himself from revealing his joke.

"Insufferable Elf!" Éowyn snarled, rising from her chair and running to him. She pounded her fists into his chest, drawing a cheerful yelp from him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You would enjoy that, wouldn't you?" she shouted. "Parading thy human wife around naked and taking her in plain sight of all thy kin? You would delight in showing me off, wouldn't you, you ravenous Elf!"

"Stop! Éowyn! Stop!" Legolas howled, laughing as she continued to punch him. "I am sorry! I am sorry! I only wanted to see what thy reaction would be!"

"I would command you to walk around Meduseld naked for my pleasure, my Lord," Éowyn teased. "But I know very well that would hardly count as a punishment to thee!"

"Well, I suppose it would depend on what use you would make of me in such a state of undress," Legolas said thoughtfully, laughing anew as Éowyn punched him once more.

She finally relented and allowed him to hug her to his chest. She eventually pushed back gently against him, knowing that he would throw her back into bed if she lingered against his body for much longer.

"Enough of thee and thy insatiable needs!" Éowyn laughed. "Go out and find Gimli or King Elessar and give me a moment's peace. I must instruct my maids on what to pack for our trip."

"You have become far less fun now that we are married," Legolas raised his eyebrow at her as he walked past, kissed her cheek and went to depart.

"You seemed quite pleased with how fun I was last night," Éowyn retorted. She shook her head and smirked as her husband gave her a wanton smile before he left the chamber.

"Elves," Éowyn muttered as she went to her dressing room and perused her clothes.

* * *

><p>On the fourth dawn after their wedding, Éowyn and Legolas said goodbye to the King's escort from Gondor as Aragorn and Arwen departed for Minas Tirith. Now, not only did Legolas and the King embrace as brothers and warriors in their usual manner, but Arwen and Éowyn hugged each other as sisters. Éowyn imagined she would be polite and cordial to the regent of Gondor, being Rohan's strongest ally, but now she was a friend to Legolas' kinswoman. Queen Arwen had marched in her wedding, and they shared a connection beyond mere pleasantries of Court. Éowyn was glad for it. Marrying Legolas had brought far more joy into her life than she had originally expected.<p>

"I will have need of thee, _mellon nin_," Aragorn said seriously. "Now that Gondor is rebuilding, the day shall come soon to look beyond our borders. I have discussed it with Éomer."

"You have my bow, Estel," Legolas nodded. "Always."

They nodded to each other in understanding. Aragorn mounted his horse and the Royal Guard assembled near him.

Gandalf and the Hobbits prepared to ride with the Gondorian delegation. Éowyn hugged Merry and bowed to the other Halflings. They shared a bond, forged in War and founded on having been underestimated and overlooked, and now they could revel in the good fortune of their lands.

"King Elessar has forbid Men to enter the Shire, for thy own protection," Éowyn smiled. "But one day soon my Lord and I shall draw near to your land, and we will be reunited."

"Until then, my Lady," Merry bowed. "Should you or Legolas, or thy brother the King require us, we will answer."

The host of Gondor departed for the Great West Road and the journey to the White City. Éowyn and Legolas led their horses out to the field beyond the Gate. The white tents of the Elves had been lowered, and the host was now mounted and ready to depart.

While Éomer was hesitant to allow his sister to ride without a full escort of Rohirrim, he had to accept that she was now in the care of her husband. As such, the Royal Guard assigned to Éowyn was dismissed, and only some of her maids rode with her to join the host of Elves.

"Goodbye, sister," Éomer nodded. "May you find the Wood of Greenleaves welcoming and warm. I trust that thy husband shall protect thee should the dark forces that once haunted Mirkwood still remain."

"Do you not think me capable of handling myself, brother?" Éowyn replied pointedly. "Fear not. I am among my Lord's kin, and we shall be safe."

"See to it," Éomer answered, embracing her quickly, then helping her up onto Windfola.

Legolas and Éomer nodded to each other and the Marshals and guards drew their swords in salute. Legolas eased Arod forward at a calm pace, and Éowyn followed. They travelled through the ranks of the Elves, headed towards the front where King Thranduil and his guards awaited.

Éowyn sat tall in the saddle, her back straight and her chin raised, feeling the eyes of all the fair folk around her watching. They knew she was Legolas' wife now, no longer merely a dalliance or a liaison of the Elven Prince. She was his wife, and rumours flew that she would be Queen of all who chose to follow Prince Legolas into his new realm. Regardless of whatever prejudices were held by the Elves, for the most part, they were fiercely loyal to their hierarchy – whomever Legolas chose as his mate demanded respect.

Éowyn's eyes roamed the Elves sitting patiently on their horses, waiting for the call to ride. She noticed Leachielle and her gaggle, surrounded by the other members of her House. Éowyn did not turn her head to look at them, easing Windfola forward and taking her place besides Legolas.

Horns sounded and the three hosts of Elves came together as they set out from Edoras. Éowyn glanced back briefly at the flags waving above the Golden Hall. She knew she would be back soon, but her heart was light and her spirit high. This was her first proper journey with her husband, and despite being surrounded by Elves and with none of her own people near her, she was eagerly looking forward to all that would come.

**Caras Galadhon, Lothlórien, Third Age, Gwirith, 3020 **

The ride was swift and they met with good weather throughout. Éowyn spent much of the ride at the side of Lady Galadriel. She learned much of the ways of the Elves, and the two were often found laughing together as the Lady of Light regaled Legolas' bride of tales of her husband throughout the years. Legolas and Lord Celeborn would look back at them ruefully, before continuing on. The Elves, being the escort of both King Thranduil and the delegations of Rivendell and Lothlórien, were a large and powerful force, and they encountered no skirmishes along the road.

At last they came to the nexus of roads where the escorts would separate. The Elves reined in their horses and dismounted. Éowyn followed suit and realized very quickly what was happening. Comrades, cousins and kin embraced, smiling and laughing together. Many would see each other again, for there were still Elves who had not heard the Call of the Sea and would remain in Middle-Earth for years yet. For those who knew they were leaving, they bid goodbye, with promises to meet again in Valinor, the realm where all Elves would one day reside.

Éowyn watched and felt nervous. The Elves all seemed at ease and relaxed, as though this were but a mere delay to their reunion in Valinor, and the certainty with which they all believed in this haven of the Eldar made Éowyn feel very insignificant.

"White Lady," a deep voice called, drawing her back from her sad thoughts.

Legolas and Éowyn bowed reverently to Lord Elrond, who smiled upon them.

"Long have I made my plans to sail into the West. And yet now that my journey is upon me, I find I have many reasons to remain here. Prince Legolas. Éowyn of Rohan. Thy union has done something that I did not believe was possible. You have shown an Elf who has lived through the Ages of this world that there can still be beautiful miracles, and that the history of the World does not contain every event as of yet."

"Legolas, I trust you shall keep watch over my sons, and limit their mischief," Elrond said pointedly.

The couple laughed as Elladan and Elrohir grunted at hearing their Ada's teasing words. Legolas nodded and placed his hand on his heart in respect to the Lord of Rivendell.

"Lady Éowyn," Elrond smiled. "Joyful am I that my daughter has found a friend in thee. I ask that you continue to stand by her in the years to come. It pleases me to know she will have they warm spirit at her side."

"Of course, my Lord," Éowyn smiled at him.

The Elves of Rivendell departed and as Legolas and Éowyn remounted their horses, they watched as the remaining Elves set out in the direction of the Golden Wood. Legolas winked at his wife as they resumed their journey. At his insistence, King Thranduil grudgingly allowed them to camp briefly in Lothlórien so that Éowyn could see Caras Galadhon for the first time.

"While I am anxious to return to Eryn Lasgalen and the Halls of my Ada, it would be foolish to not take this opportunity to show you the City of the Trees," Legolas smiled as they steered their horses to the forest realm.

Éowyn smiled and nodded to her husband in thanks.

* * *

><p>They entered a deep and dense forest, and while the Elves were at ease, Éowyn could not help but look around her with alert eyes. She was not as in tune with the forest as the rest of them. Every sound, every scent, every change in direction of the wind piqued her interest, while Legolas seemed almost bored as they travelled deeper into the forest.<p>

"My Lord," Éowyn asked quietly. "We are being watched."

Legolas turned to her and smiled.

"I am impressed, White Lady," he nodded. "Usually only Elves can sense the Wardens of Lothlórien. They are guards, my love. They patrol the trees and watch the paths through the forest. Fear not, we have almost arrived."

Éowyn heard the rush of water and soon they came to the meeting point of the two rivers, the Celebrant and the Anduin. Éowyn smiled as she saw the towering mallorn trees nearby that housed the city of the Elves.

They rode into a large clearing at the foot of the trees. Éowyn stared all around her in wonder, staircases stretched in all directions, winding into the skies towards large flets and houses built atop the trees themselves. Light shone everywhere, and the air seemed still, a sweet scent floating around them. Looking up, it seemed as thought the city itself was a natural extension of the immense trees rising above them, the platforms and extensions built by the Elves a part of the canopy of the forest. And yet, Éowyn could merely guess at what effort was required to build such a place.

"Come, my love," Legolas smiled, helping her dismount. She took his arm and he led her to a particular stair, and they wound their way higher and higher above the forest floor.

They reached a high platform, where the branches above were thin and Éowyn felt as though she were looking out through a window onto the world itself. Legolas pointed to the talans and explained how they were constructed among the trees. Éowyn took note and showed great interest. She expected that their colony would be above ground in Ithilien, and she wanted it to be as fine a realm as could be found on Middle-Earth. Seeing the domain of the Lady of Light for the first time, she realized what a daunting task awaited them.

She marvelled at how the staircases and passages linked the giant mallorn trees and how light bathed all of the flets with an almost ethereal peace. As she stood looking out over the Elven city, she felt her husband's strong arms around her waist and she sighed.

"It is beautiful here, my Lord," she breathed.

"Mmm. I have always enjoyed Lórien. And yet I find myself discovering it anew now that I am here with you, Éowyn."

He pointed to the Deep Fosse and the single bridge that allowed passage to the City. She nodded in understanding. Their colony may not have city walls, and so the deep moat would be the only protection they could build.

"We shall need a similar defence, my Lord," she nodded. "Although living so high above the forest shall offer its own natural protection."

Legolas' eyes were mischievous at her observation.

"Caras Galadhon some say is the brightest of Elven cities, but it is not the only way to build a city, my love," he said vaguely.

Éowyn did not detect the hidden meaning in his words. She stared out across the city, leaning back into her husband's warm embrace, and smiled at the sense of peace that flowed all around them.

* * *

><p>Éowyn quickly learned that the ways of the Elves were not so far removed from that of her own people, particularly in matters of Court. During their stay in Caras Galadhon, the Elves of Eryn Lasgalen seemed to keep to themselves, and only interacted with the Elves of Lothlórien at meals and formal events. Galadriel and Celeborn were often in their chambers, and were not seen unless there were scheduled dinners or ceremonies to attend. King Thranduil kept to his own counsel, and though he was always pleased to see Legolas and Éowyn, he did not seem to venture beyond his rooms particularly often.<p>

As a result, Éowyn spent a great deal of time circulating around the flets and passages with Legolas. They rode together through the forest, visiting rivers and fields that Legolas used to roam in days of old, and observing how the Elves went about their daily lives, how food and water were brought into the city, how security and defence was organized, and all the myriad details that came with running the largest city of the Elves on Middle-Earth. As in Rohan, there seemed a detachment and separation between the ruling class and the general population, and though Éowyn was welcomed by Galadriel and Celeborn more often than others, she was able to see firsthand why the Elves were considered cold and aloof by the other peoples.

"You are strangely quiet, my love," Legolas murmured as he held her close.

She looked up to the branches above their private talan, a small canopy of dense leaves shielding their platform from the view of others. Legolas' hands circled her breasts and pulled her back against his chest. She smiled as the warmth of the blankets and her husband's body calmed her.

"I think I was rather loud just now, actually," she smirked, feeling him laugh against her. He kissed her hair, then her cheek and shoulder.

"I know when you are deep in thought, Éowyn," he continued. "You have been pensive for some time now, outside of the distraction that you just kindly provided to me."

It was now her turn to laugh. She rolled over in his arms and nestled against him, their eyes meeting as she kissed him softly then pulled back.

"I was merely thinking that the ways of thy kin are new and different to me," she explained. "You are so warm and giving, and you do not have the airs and pomp of a Prince, though that is what you are. I wonder whether you shall rule our colony in the same manner as Lord Celeborn and of your Ada, or whether you shall choose another direction."

Legolas smiled and kissed her in reply.

"It is a question I have pondered as well," he said. "I have known only Ada's fierce resolve as a model for rule. I know that Estel and Éomer would be different, although perhaps not significantly so. As our colony will be small in its early beginnings, I expect we shall require everyone's cooperation to build it as we wish. It will require direction, but perhaps not as hard and strict a ruler as those of other Kingdoms that we know. First, we must go to Ithilien learn what shall be our land. We can decide just how we shall rule afterward."

"That is wise, Legolas," Éowyn smiled. "You shall be a strong King, my love."

"So long as you remain by my side, Éowyn," he smiled back.

* * *

><p>When it was time to leave for Eryn Lasgalen days later, Éowyn found herself regretful at parting from Lady Galadriel. They shared a tender embrace, and Éowyn could feel tears welling in her eyes.<p>

"Do not be sad, White Lady of Rohan," Galadriel said soothingly. "I too am sad that I shall not see all the adventures that you will enjoy in the years ahead. But I shall hear tales of thee, and I shall send you and thy husband my blessings from Valinor, and perhaps one day we shall see one another again. Knowing you have an entire lifetime ahead of thee with Legolas gives me joy, as it should you."

"I wish for that, my Lady," Éowyn whispered, calling upon her resolve and composing herself. "I shall look forward to the day of our reunion."

Galadriel had taken Éowyn to her mirror during the star filled night, and Éowyn was dazzled by all she had seen. She could not recall exact details, and she suspected that was done on purpose. But she knew that her life with Legolas, as shown to her in the mirror, would be eventful and wonderful, and for that she was glad.

"There is so much that I do not know," she sighed, as Lady Galadriel watched her looking into the mirror. "Being a wife, let alone being a wife to a Prince of the Elves, is unknown to me."

"It is not a thing to be told, nor taught, Lady Éowyn," Galadriel smiled at her. "It is to be lived. Trust in the love of thy husband. So long as thy bond remains thy utmost priority, the rest shall be details. Wonderful, exciting details that you shall learn together."

There was a quiet parting between Thranduil, Galadriel and Celeborn. Legolas was certain the parting of Galadriel and Celeborn would be very sorrowful, but all three remained stoic, although their thoughts passing between each other were more emotional. They finally nodded to each other and the Elven King turned and walked purposefully back to his mount. He led the procession of Elves out of Lorien, and Legolas and Éowyn followed with her maids. She looked all around them as Windfola trotted along in pace with the others. She wanted to remember the Golden Wood as vividly as she could. Legolas had told her as they lay together on their private talan beneath the stars that the forest would fade once Lady Galadriel departed, and further still once Lord Celeborn took his leave. For now, with the sun shining above them and the mallorn trees in full bloom, Éowyn breathed in the warm air as a souvenir of this formidable metropolis of her husband's people.

**Halls of the Elven King Thranduil, Eryn Lasgalen, Third Age, Lothron, 3020**

The last travelling host of Elves came out of Lórien and crossed the Anduin, moving through the fields and drawing closer to the forest. The host was silent as they passed by the ruins of Dol Goldur far on the horizon, and the mood among the Elves was sombre as they neared the Old Forest Road.

Éowyn did not quite understand the heaviness that set in among the riders, but she remained silent, keeping Windfola close to Arod and observing as Legolas seemed deep in thought. She had never travelled this far into Rhovanion before, and as they went, she did notice a change in the forest to their flank. The trees seemed tall and healthy, the sun shining down around them. The air was crisp and clean, and there seemed to be life teeming all about. When the host crossed into the forest paths, the Elves were lighthearted and glad once again. Home was mere leagues away.

As they travelled, the forest seemed to open to them. Where Éowyn previously saw but a dense wall of trees, a path appeared. Where Éowyn felt as though the myriad branches and leaves above seemed to trap them below, the sun shone through. She marvelled at the ease with which the Elves moved through the forest,

Legolas' eyes were wide and his smile pure as he beheld his homeland for the first time in over a year. Éowyn laughed as she took in her husband's look of wonder. She had to admit that while Eryn Lasgalen did not have the majesty of Lórien, it was still a lovely realm.

"Welcome home, my Lord," Éowyn smiled.

"Nay, dearest," Legolas replied, smiling. "It does my heart well to return to the Greenleaves, but it is no longer my home. Still I would show thee my Ada's halls."

Éowyn noticed that the Elves had brought their horses into rank, three astride. She gasped in wonder as they passed through a maze of trees, shrubs and thickets, emerging over a long bridge that ended in a majestic and imposing door built into the side of a cliff. At the sound of a horn, the great stone doors open ahead of them and the procession disappeared inside. She looked at Legolas perplexed.

"I never said that we dwelled in the trees here, Éowyn," he smiled.

They dismounted as they came into a vast underground city and Éowyn stared all around her in awe. The stonework rivalled even Gimli's stronghold at Aglarond, and yet there was also a natural form to the rock and stone that shaped the caverns which stretched out into the distance. Immense pillars stretched the height of the caverns, some etched and carved, others seemingly made from huge tree trunks. Bridges and paths wound all around them, showing just how vast the halls of the Elven King truly were. There was light everywhere, shafts of sunlight from high above, seeming strange to Éowyn given that they were below ground, and large torches and lamps mounted and hung every few feet.

Of greater interest were the waterworks that ran here and there, bringing water from a river that ran through the caves and into the halls. Trees and large floral arrangements seemed to grow from the stone, giving the underground capital a living, breathing spirit.

"I have never seen a place such as this," she said, looking all around her.

Legolas smiled and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I hope that being here pleases thee, Éowyn," he whispered.

The delegation of Elves split apart as many returned to their homes or to their posts. Legolas led Éowyn to the palace interior, a large throne room surrounded by huge pillars. Great doors opened to welcome them and Éowyn saw the ornate carvings in the stone depicting great battles of old.

"Daughter," King Thranduil smiled as they entered the throne room. Éowyn curtsied to him and bowed her head. She looked at Legolas with a stunned expression as the King came forward and embraced her.

"Welcome to Eryn Lasgalen, or more specifically to my Halls, the capital of the Elven Kingdom. Legolas will show you around and we shall eat later. It has been a long ride. Rooms have been made ready for you and thy maids. I shall see you at dinner and if there is anything that you need, please ask, Éowyn. You are among thy kin now, and my people shall honour you as befits thy station as wife to my son."

"_Hannon le, _Ada," she replied before she took Legolas' arm and left the throne room.

* * *

><p>He led her through passages and corridors that seemed to snake all about. Éowyn could not begin to decipher where they all led, but Legolas walked confidently as if he had never left. She found her maids relaxing on the small terrace outside their rooms. They bowed to the Royal couple before Legolas guided her to another door.<p>

"This is our chambers, my love," he smiled.

Legolas opened the door and allowed Éowyn to step through first.

"Oh, Legolas," she said.

The large entry opened on to a parlour where large chairs were set for receiving guests. Walking through into the main living room, Éowyn smiled at the books on the shelves and the glassworks and candles scattered about. Everything she was seeing for the first time was part of her husband's life here, and she inquisitively looked all around her. A large balcony ran the length of the room and Éowyn could see waterfalls and a small garden nearby as the vast caves opened to view.

"This way, Éowyn," Legolas smiled, taking her away from the balcony. He guided her to the bedroom, which was dominated by a sizable bed with four tall posts and a veiled canopy. An opening in the ceiling allowed light from the outside to filter in.

"I do not know if I shall enjoy sleeping here, my Lord," she said with a teasing frown. "It is certain that I am not the first female to lie in this bed."

Legolas' eyes widened and his mouth gaped.

"Éowyn! Nay! I have never…I did not…you are the only woman who has ever been here, I swear it!" he sputtered, his face blushing.

Éowyn smiled, coming into his arms. "No Elleth has ever been here, Legolas? I find it very difficult to believe that thy bed has been empty for nearly three thousand years."

"It is true that I have had lovers in the past. I shall not deny that. But to invite one to my bed is a different matter, my love. I never…I had not met anyone who I wished to bring here before."

Éowyn smiled and kissed him tenderly. "I do not care for who has been here before, my love. This room reminds me of you in so many ways and I am happy to be here, with you, right now."

Legolas smiled and kissed her softly. He pointed her towards the bathing room and allowed her to freshen up after the long journey. When she had changed into a light dress and her tiara, better befitting a visiting Princess of Rohan, he led her back outside.

* * *

><p>"My Ada's halls were built to resemble Menegroth, an ancient capital of the Elves in the First Age. They called Menegroth the 'Thousand Caves'. We do not have quite so many, but the network here is quite vast. They were built by Oropher, as a refuge for our people when Sauron and his evil forces invaded the forest. Long have we dwelt here in safety. Contrary to what you may have heard, Elves are rather at home underground."<p>

"Menegroth, the capital of Doriath, home of King Thingol and Queen Melian," Éowyn answered.

Legolas looked at her, stunned.

"I am perfectly capable of reading, Legolas. Are you surprised that thy wife would be interested in the history of her husband's people?"

"I shall need to watch thee more carefully, dearest. Soon you shall be wiser than I in the ways of the Elves."

Éowyn laughed as they continued the tour. They passed many Elves who greeted them with hands on their hearts and slight bows. She knew that Legolas would be popular given that he had been gone for such a long time, but she felt flattered as his people greeted her with equal reverence and respect.

Thranduil's halls were perhaps not a thousand caves in number, but they were vast indeed. Éowyn went from chamber to chamber, holding fast to Legolas' arm and making note of the fashion that the Elves kept their stables, their kitchens, the smiths and armouries, all in large caves carved into the rock. While she did not envision their colony in Ithilien being underground, it was instructive to see how the Elves made use of space. It was not much unlike the manner of her own people, and she was glad for that. She filed the information away in her memory, along with what she now knew of Caras Galadhon. Despite his proclamations that he would create a realm to welcome all peoples, Éowyn knew that most of the first residents of Legolas' colony would be Elves, and she intended to make them feel at home by designing their land in Ithilien to hold the best features of Lórien and Eryn Lasgalen.

When they returned to Legolas' chambers, Éowyn moved to walk through the door when Legolas pulled her back.

"My Lord?"

"Forgive me, my love. There is something I should have done when I first brought you here."

"What?"

Éowyn yelped as Legolas swept her up in his arms. She laughed as he pushed open the door and carried her across the threshold into the chamber. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she rested her forehead against his cheek.

"Welcome, my love. It is not our home, but I am very happy to be here with my wife in this moment."

She kissed him as he carried her through the living room and up the small stair into his bedroom. She laughed as he lay them both down on the soft blankets and she kissed him happily.

"Legolas," she sighed as he kissed her neck and his hands roamed from her breasts and down to her hips. "My love, it is almost dinner hour. Ada will expect us."

"We Elves eat later than thy people, dearest," Legolas breathed as he licked her skin and undid the buttons of her dress. "We have time yet."

Éowyn smiled as she gave in to his attentions. She undid his tunic and stripped him of his leggings before allowing him to lift her skirts. She cried out as he entered her swiftly, and as he bared her breasts and nipped at them, her legs wrapped around him, pulling him in deeper.

"Éowyn," Legolas whispered as he thrust against her. "Éowyn."

She closed her eyes and smiled, arching her back and taking him fully. Her arms wrapped around his back and his lips brushed across her ear, the only sounds their gasping breaths and her name repeated again and again.

Though conscious thought was rapidly leaving her, she marvelled again at his skill to draw such a response from her body. Would it have been like this with a Man? Was she always to be so passionate and it was merely Legolas who happened to unlock this part of her? She felt her release building within and his movements became stronger and demanding, any attempt she made to delay her peak obliterated by his insistent hips and the sweep of his tongue across her neck, his continued calling of her name.

Her eyes shot open and she clutched him to her with her arms and legs. She moaned as he brought her to climax and pleasure coursed through her body. He continued to call her name, moving within her as she peaked.

Legolas slowed himself as his wife relaxed and calmed down in his arms. He kissed her softly, delighting in her soft skin, her lips, neck and shoulder. He lay on top of her for several moments, before his eyes widened and he felt her moving against him, her hands and thighs pulling him tighter to her.

"Now, Legolas," she breathed into his ear. She continued to whisper to him as he quickened his pace and finally he kissed her hard as he reached his own release, breathing in her scent and feeling her warmth against him as he shook with desire and euphoria.

* * *

><p>When they emerged from his chambers, even the older Elves who had lived through more than one Age had to stare as the Royal couple made their way to the dinner feast. Éowyn wore a dark green gown in the Elven style, her Rohirric coronet in her hair, and the jewellery given to her by her husband about her neck, wrist and ring finger. Her hair fell in waves past her shoulders and her white skin was kissed by colour from riding in the sun for the previous days. She was clearly not an Elleth, and yet she appeared so beautiful and regal that all who she passed were compelled to bow their heads in tribute. She was greeted initially as the wife of their Prince, but all who looked upon Lady Éowyn of Rohan as she sat proudly at the side of her husband saw her for what she was – a Queen.<p>

A serving Elf poured wine for her and Éowyn smiled as the sweet liquid flowed down her throat. She turned and saw Legolas grinning at her and she leaned over, whispering to him.

"Elven wine," Éowyn said. "My Lord, you know very well that it is a stronger drink than the wine of Rohan or Gondor. I suspect you are trying to inebriate me so I will be more compliant later this evening?"

"I am merely showing you the wine of my people, my love," Legolas answered.

"Mmm…"

She took another sip before putting the intricate glass goblet back down. Platters of vegetables, meats and breads were brought to her and she found the meal entirely delicious. The taste of food made by the Elves was more subtle and less overpowering than that of her own people, and Éowyn found that the wine seemed to enhance the flavours she was sampling.

She sipped from her goblet thoughtfully as she looked around the Hall. King Thranduil was deep in conversation with one of his advisors, while lords and ladies of Court seemed to be laughing and gossiping. It was very similar to her meals at Edoras before the War of the Ring, and yet different. She could not help but feel eyes upon her. She saw Leachielle, Ume and Nicola seated at the far end of the Hall, their eyes launching daggers towards her. At least that type of behaviour she was used to, Éowyn thought wryly. Placing her glass down, she turned her head and, to her delight, her husband turned immediately and gave her his attention without her even having to utter a word.

"You are again deep in thought, Éowyn," Legolas smiled.

"It is a funny thing, my Lord," she replied quietly. "I have been to many feasts and both received guests at Meduseld and been received in Courts all across the land. Yet ever since we were betrothed to each other, it seems that wherever we go, there are inquisitive glances. I had thought curiosity would end once we were married, but it appears that is not the case."

Legolas squeezed her hand and smiled warmly. "There are two causes for that, my Lady," he smirked. "First, you are the only mortal woman to enter Ada's halls and sit at his table, at least as far as recollection would tell. While my people have travelled near and far and seen much in the Ages of their lives, a Princess of Rohan sitting at the head table here is a revelation indeed."

Éowyn smiled, taking up her refilled goblet. "And the second reason, my Lord?"

"Though we have lived many lifetimes of Men," Legolas said knowingly, "few of my people have seen anyone so beautiful as you, my love."

Éowyn smiled at him. Ignoring propriety, she leaned further towards him and he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She heard small gasps and saw smiles along the table as the Elves witnessed the display of affection. Éowyn savoured another bite of food and relaxed, enjoying her first formal meal in the Halls of the Elven King, the realm of her husband.

* * *

><p>Éowyn lay back among the pillows, rubbing cream into her hands. The sheets around her legs were soft and she smiled as her husband emerged from the bathing room.<p>

"What is that?" he asked.

"It's a skin cream. The maids were given them when they arrived and they find it quite nice. It's apparently used to prevent dryness."

"Mmm," Legolas nodded, discarding his robe and sliding into bed beside her. Éowyn smiled at his bare chest and his long blond hair, unbraided and falling behind him. "I have heard of this cream. The Elleth use it as the air within the caverns can be dry if there is no rain above ground for a while. I do not think I shall ever understand the different substances that females use."

"It is a woman's secret how she chooses to maintain her appearance, my Lord," Éowyn smiled at him. "Rest assured though, that anything that I use is ultimately for thy benefit."

Éowyn frowned suddenly as she heard noises coming from the window. Her eyes narrowed as she focused on the sound, then her mouth gaped as she realized that she was hearing the distinct moans of a female somewhere outside.

"My love? Is something wrong?" Legolas asked.

"Do you not hear that?" she turned to him.

"Do I not hear what?"

"That sound, coming from outside?"

"The sound, coming from…oh!" Legolas looked away as his Elven hearing perked up, then he looked back at his wife's startled expression.

"I'm sorry, Éowyn. Perhaps I should have warned you," he smirked as a particularly loud cry sounded out, followed by silence.

"Elves can be rather…" he cringed, "expressive in the acts of love. As we are underground, the sound can sometimes fly through the stone and be heard elsewhere."

"Are you saying that we just heard the cries of two Elves mating?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Well I suppose it's possible it could have been more than two," Legolas mused.

"Legolas!" Éowyn slapped him.

"Ah! Éowyn! I'm simply speculating that it's impossible to know precisely just how many there are," Legolas explained, rubbing his arm where she had hit him.

"And you allow this behaviour to carry on?"

"Well it is not all of the chambers that can hear the noises, after all. First, the…umm…lovers need to be rather loud, and second, it is only particular parts of the Halls where the sound can carry from."

"And what of our chambers? Can anyone hear what goes on in here?" she asked with wide eyes.

"I really can't say," Legolas answered. "No one has ever told me so. And I have never had anyone here to…umm…be loud with."

Éowyn smiled, leaning into her husband.

"And what is thy wish now, my Lord," she teased, travelling her hand along his bare chest and dipping below the sheets towards his arousal.

"Do you want to make me scream, Legolas? Do you wish all of thy people to hear me as you take me?" she whispered.

Legolas groaned as she stroked his length firmly.

"You are so eager, my love," Éowyn said seductively.

Legolas groaned as sensation shot through him. As his wife moved upon him, he idly wondered exactly who's voice would be echoing through the caves this night.

* * *

><p>Éowyn wandered down through the winding passages, frowning to herself as she tried to recall the route that she sought. It would have been much easier to take one of her maids or an attendant, or even to wait for Legolas to come back from his meetings, but that would defeat her purpose, and so she continued on alone.<p>

She also could have easily asked for assistance. She found that travelling through the Elven Halls were similar to walking through the streets of Edoras. She was greeted constantly, with gestures ranging from a brief nod to a full on bows and curtsies. The Elves were stoic and reserved by nature, or so was the thinking of Men, but in the presence of the wife of their Prince, they were all moved to acknowledge her in some fashion. While Éowyn was pleased for the courtesy and respect, it made her travels somewhat more difficult as she needed to pause and return the greetings from those Elves she passed. It also made it impossible for her to ask for directions as she was too embarrassed that showing such weakness and ignorance of their realm would cause Legolas' kin to lower their opinion of her.

So she persevered. Thankfully, there was always light and open space throughout the paths, making it easy for her to see where she was and reorient herself to where she needed to go. After much trial and error, and another dozen or so greetings with Legolas' kin, she reached her destination gratefully.

"_Le suilon, _Master Blacksmith," Éowyn bowed as she came into the large chamber. She had not determined how much Westron was actually spoken among the Elves, but she hoped that there was at least some rudimentary knowledge, otherwise this mission would be a failure.

"The White Lady of Rohan!" A large Elf exclaimed. He wiped his hands with a cloth and came running over to the counter where Éowyn waited. He bowed low, placing his hand on his heart. "You honour me with thy visit, Princess."

Éowyn smirked slightly. She was never called 'Princess', however she could understand why the blacksmith referred to her so.

"I require thy assistance, if I may ask for it," Éowyn continued, pleased that she could speak fluently to the Elf.

"I shall serve thee," the blacksmith nodded.

"I require a shield," Éowyn stated. "My last one was…broken."

"No finer a fate could it have asked for," the blacksmith nodded respectfully. "To protect our Prince's future wife against the Witch-King, such a fine piece of wood it must have been."

Éowyn stopped herself from cringing at the reference to her battle on the Pelennor Fields. She could hear and feel the splintering of the wood as her shield was obliterated by the weapon of the Nazgûl Chieftain in her mind and she willed such thoughts away. She thought instead of how the Elven bracers given to her by Legolas had absorbed the dark blow. She smiled. Even when they were leagues apart, her husband had protected her.

"I wondered about crafting a shield in the Elven style," she said. "While shields in Rohan and Gondor suit our purposes when riding, if a light and sturdy version can be made here, I wish to see it."

"To craft such armour for the Princess of our kin would be a joy," the blacksmith smiled.

He busily went back to the large fire growling in the pit in the back of the chamber. Other Elves were busy tending the bellows, hammering on the anvils, and sitting at crafting tables going about their work. It was an operation fitting of the Elves – clean, efficient, and quiet, the only sound the crackling of the fire and the hammering of the goods.

"This is mithril," the blacksmith declared, placing a long sheet of the precious metal before Éowyn. "I know that Your Ladyship is familiar with it. We prefer metal for our armour than leather or wood, however it is a challenge to ensure it is not too heavy to be used in battle."

Éowyn nodded as he showed her other pieces of steel and silver, explaining how they went about melting the materials so they could be bound together, then weaving them into one clean surface, using the best characteristics of each.

"And this?" Éowyn pointed to a shield hung on the wall behind the blacksmith. "The colour is gold. What benefit in battle does that serve?"

The blacksmith glanced back at the piece of armour, then smiled at Éowyn.

"Actually, we use gold for the accents. Simply because it looks beautiful," he explained.

Éowyn smiled. She finished her instructions on what she required, then reached for her purse.

"Nay, White Lady!" the blacksmith shook his hand at her. "No payment is required. You are royalty."

"Nonsense!" Éowyn objected. "I am but a guest, and your skill deserves to be compensated fairly. Please name your price."

The blacksmith smiled and shook his head. "There shall be no price, Princess," he said kindly. "I am already in your Lord's debt, and this will be a small contribution to a sum that can never be fully repaid."

Éowyn frowned. "Of what do you speak?" she asked. "You are indebted to Legolas?"

The blacksmith nodded and smiled. "More than it is within my power to pay back, Your Ladyship."

"Perhaps I can speak to my Lord on thy behalf," Éowyn suggested. "Surely he is the last Elf that would need money from…"

"Nay, White Lady," the blacksmith laughed. "Prince Legolas would never ask me for money! Outside of that, there is not price that may be set upon the service he has done for me and my kin."

"I do not understand, Master Blacksmith," Éowyn replied. "I do not wish to pry, but I would know thy story with my husband, if you would tell it."

"It would be my honour, Your Ladyship," the blacksmith bowed. "When rumours of the Necromancer were about, King Thranduil ordered the doors to his Halls closed, and the realm sealed from the dark forces of Mirkwood. There were already parts of the forest that we were forbidden to visit, and with spiders and Orcs and wargs and all manner of foul beasts in our lands, it was safer within the caves."

Éowyn nodded and remained silent as the blacksmith told his tale. She could understand the feeling of being trapped in one's own land. She rarely ventured beyond the Gates of Edoras when King Théoden was under Saruman's spell and Orcs threatened Rohan's borders.

"Foolishly, I wanted to visit a vein of ore to the East one last time. It is rich and bountiful and supplies the materials I need for all manner of arms and even jewellery. I am known for crafting this particular material, and I was petty enough to fear for my reputation if I could not use the metal that I required."

The blacksmith sighed and looked away wistfully for a moment.

"I bribed one of the guards to let me out. I was only going to be gone for an hour and it was midday. I did not think there was any danger as the sun was shining and the forest seemed calm. I reached the ore vein swiftly and was able to mine what I required in minutes. My packs were loaded and I began my return, all the while thinking of the lovely blades and trinkets that I would be able to produce, and the accolades and profits that would come from them."

"This does not sound like a sad tale at all, Master Blacksmith. It sounds like some harmless mischief," Éowyn said.

"Nay, Princess," the blacksmith shook his head. "So lost was I in my reverie that I did not notice my horse growing agitated and skittish. He was not nearly as foolish as I, and he sensed the danger long before I did."

"What was it?" Éowyn asked.

"Spiders," the blacksmith spat. "They had been tracking my movements and were following silently from behind and above, closing in on me without my even realizing it. No single Elf with a sword a solitary bow could resist these creatures, and I was taken unaware, sealing my fate."

Éowyn gasped.

"I was determined to face my end with honour, despite my demise being caused by rather dishonourable intentions. I drew my sword and slapped my horse, urging him back to the Halls to spare him. Thank the Valar that the spiders paid him no mind. They probably thought they would be able to hunt him down after they…were finished with me."

"But clearly you survived. You must have been a fierce warrior that day. I still do not see what this has to do with…" Éowyn began.

The blacksmith pulled the tie of his tunic and it fell down his arm. Éowyn stared in shock at the long gash that ran the length of his chest, from one shoulder down to his abdomen.

"This was their first blow," the blacksmith said ruefully. "I could barely raise my sword. I fell to the ground as they approached, expecting to feel the stab of venom that would still my heart. I was losing blood quickly, and I was about to close my eyes and await the death blow when I heard it."

"You heard?" Éowyn asked.

"Thy husband's shout," the blacksmith smiled, retying his tunic. "I was barely conscious at this point, but he was fury sent by the Valar, Your Ladyship. He took them on, all of them, and they fell. They fell by his arrows and his blade and his knives, and I saw nary a scratch on his armour when he came to my side and helped me to my feet."

Éowyn smiled.

"When we returned, I was brought before the King. It was ordered that any profits made from goods using the ore I had mined would be donated. I was so grateful to be alive that I had no quarrel with the sentence. However, King Thranduil ordered the guard who let me out to be put to death so that all would understand how serious a transgression it was to defy the King's orders. I was but a blacksmith, so my crimes were considered acts of ignorance and foolishness. But a guard was held to a higher standard, and so he was to be executed."

"Executed," Éowyn repeated. She was familiar with such practices. Certain crimes in Rohan were punishable by death, but accepting a bribe was not one of them.

"Prince Legolas spoke on my behalf, and also on behalf of the guard. He opposed his Ada's command in front of all who had gathered in the Palace Hall. The King was furious, and he ordered that if the guard was to be spared, then he would receive lashes for his crime, and be stripped of his position."

"A harsh punishment, still, but preferable to death," Éowyn said.

"Aye," the blacksmith nodded. "But still, Prince Legolas objected. He knew, as I did, that the true reason the guard accepted the bribe was to help support his family who depended on him alone, as his parents were killed when he was young. That is why I knew he would accept my bribe in the first place, and why Prince Legolas knew he could not afford to lose his position."

"A true dilemma," Éowyn nodded. "So what was the solution?"

The blacksmith looked down, his face growing pale and his smile gone.

"Prince Legolas volunteered to accept the lashes for the guard," he said quietly.

"What?" Éowyn gasped.

"It was all my fault, Your Ladyship," the blacksmith shut his eyes tight and shook his head. "I was a fool and greedy and vain, and Prince Legolas saved my life and because I was a coward who would not volunteer to accept the guard's punishment, the Prince did so without hesitation."

"But surely Ada would not have his own son whipped?" Éowyn said in shock.

"The King as adamant," the blacksmith said softly. "He showed no emotion, and neither did Prince Legolas. He merely removed his tunic and stepped forward. The Captain of the Guard carried out the punishment then and there."

"How many lashes?" Éowyn asked quietly.

"It was a hundred, Your Ladyship," the blacksmith spat.

"A hundred!" Éowyn cried.

"The Prince collapsed when they were done. The King ordered he be taken to the healing rooms, and all were banished from the Palace Hall. They say that the Prince was in the healing rooms for days, having his wounds dressed three times a day. By the second day he tried to leave and was ordered back to bed. There are elders here who have lived through two Ages of Arda or more, Your Ladyship, and it is said that they have never seen anything so brutal, nor so brave."

Éowyn stared at him, stunned.

"So, you see, Princess, I will make this shield for thee. It shall be the finest shield you have ever seen or wielded. And I shall charge no price, nor shall I ask for any payment. My very life, my very existence, is thanks to the sacrifice of Prince Legolas. And I will work for the rest of my days as a tribute to him."

Éowyn nodded slowly, still unable to fathom what Legolas had been through. She stood still while the blacksmith measured her shield arm and her height. When finished, she left the armoury and went swiftly back to Legolas' chambers.

* * *

><p>Legolas returned an hour after Éowyn had come back. She was sitting on their bed when he arrived. Her hands were clasped tightly together.<p>

"My love, I trust you were not bored while I was away? Were you able to visit some of my Ada's Halls?" Legolas asked cheerfully.

He gasped as Éowyn rose from the bed and swiftly tackled him to the ground. She kissed him hard, her tongue thrusting inside of his mouth and pressing her weight upon him.

Her hands worked swiftly on his clothes, and soon his tunic was flung open and she was kissing his chest, her fingers moving down to his leggings.

"Éowyn!" Legolas called in confusion and arousal. "What are you…argh!"

He moaned loudly as her mouth engulfed his length. His mind spun as he could not process thoughts or begin to understand why his wife was so eager in the middle of the afternoon no less.

Legolas thrust his hips at her demanding attentions. He warned her several times and tried to lift her head from between his legs. She slapped at his hands and continued, unrelenting in loving him until he could not longer hold back and cried out in climax.

"Are you all right?" he mumbled, turning his head and staring at her. He rested his head on his crossed arms and smiled as his wife drew the blankets back. She kissed his shoulder and ran her hand down his bare back.

"I am quite all right, my Lord," she purred, her breasts pressing against his back as she lay on top of him. Her fingers and lips traced patterns on his skin.

"I would never complain about thy mood, my Lady," Legolas chuckled. "But why were you suddenly so ravenous?"

"I love you, Legolas," Éowyn said simply. "And I wished to show you, in the same way that you show me thy love for me each morning when we bathe."

Legolas laughed again.

"Well, perhaps not _exactly_ the same way," Éowyn smiled.

"Why are you touching my back like that?" Legolas asked.

"Does it not please you?" Éowyn asked.

"Nay, it pleases me very much," he replied. "I am simply curious as to why this has all of sudden come up?"

"I visited the armoury today," Éowyn said quietly.

"The armoury…" Legolas repeated. His eyes then widened. "The armoury! Did you speak with…"

"Yes," Éowyn said softly, kissing his back. "He told me everything."

"Eowyn, it is not as serious as he would you believe! Master Blacksmith has a habit of embellishing…" Legolas stammered.

"Did you receive 100 lashes?" Éowyn asked quickly.

"They were not as bad as everyone tries to make it seem," Legolas protested.

"Did you?" Éowyn demanded.

"Yes," he admitted quietly.

"Oh, my love," Éowyn said, pressing another kiss to his back.

"The marks are gone, Éowyn," Legolas sighed.

"Of course they are. You are an Elf," she said. "But though the scars may have healed, there are deeper cuts, my Lord."

"Ada had no choice," Legolas closed his eyes. "Just as I had none. He had to appear strong for our people. To allow me to have my way would have reduced his power in the eyes of all Elves across Middle-Earth."

"You could have allowed the guard to accept his punishment, or the blacksmith. You did not need to volunteer, no matter how gallant the gesture," Éowyn said.

"They could not endure such punishment, my love," Legolas replied.

"And you could?" she asked.

"I could bear it better than they," he said softly. "I have spent all of my life bearing on my own."

"I know," Éowyn nodded, moving on top of him and kissing his shoulder and his cheek. "You are fierce and strong and powerful and thy duty would have thee face all challenges alone for the rest of thy Immortal life. It was much the same for me, my love. I had to be strong for my people, and to be cold and firm, and to dutifully go on alone, even when I was married off to some Man I never met. I resigned myself to my fate, that my life would be lived in solitude, even when surrounded by courtiers."

"And now?" Legolas asked, looking over his shoulder at her smiling face.

"Now I know that I shall never be alone again," she said, kissing his cheek. "And neither shall you, my love. Any burden that you need to bear, I shall carry it with thee, Legolas, for the rest of our lives."

Legolas smiled. He rolled over and she came into his arms. He kissed her tenderly, then his eyes opened and he looked up into her mischievous face as she straddled him.

"Let me show you a benefit of our union, Prince Legolas," she whispered, before seizing his mouth once again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Previously:**

**Halls of the Elven King Thranduil, Eryn Lasgalen, Third Age, Lothron, 3020**

"Oh, my love," Éowyn said, pressing another kiss to his back.

"The marks are gone, Éowyn," Legolas sighed.

"Of course they are. You are an Elf," she said. "But though the scars may have healed, there are deeper cuts, my Lord."

"Ada had no choice," Legolas closed his eyes. "Just as I had none. He had to appear strong for our people. To allow me to have my way would have reduced his power in the eyes of all Elves across Middle-Earth."

"You could have allowed the guard to accept his punishment, or the blacksmith. You did not need to volunteer, no matter how gallant the gesture," Éowyn said.

"They could not endure such punishment, my love," Legolas replied.

"And you could?" she asked.

"I could bear it better than they," he said softly. "I have spent all of my life bearing on my own."

"I know," Éowyn nodded, moving on top of him and kissing his shoulder and his cheek. "You are fierce and strong and powerful and thy duty would have thee face all challenges alone for the rest of thy Immortal life. It was much the same for me, my love. I had to be strong for my people, and to be cold and firm, and to dutifully go on alone, even when I was married off to some Man I never met. I resigned myself to my fate, that my life would be lived in solitude, even when surrounded by courtiers."

"And now?" Legolas asked, looking over his shoulder at her smiling face.

"Now I know that I shall never be alone again," she said, kissing his cheek. "And neither shall you, my love. Any burden that you need to bear, I shall carry it with thee, Legolas, for the rest of our lives."

Legolas smiled. He rolled over and she came into his arms. He kissed her tenderly, then his eyes opened and he looked up into her mischievous face as she straddled him.

"Let me show you a benefit of our union, Prince Legolas," she whispered, before seizing his mouth once again.

**Chapter 15:**

**Halls of the Elven King Thranduil, Eryn Lasgalen, Third Age, Lothron, 3020**

Éowyn steadied her blade in front of her. Her hands remained still, her arms flexed and her legs steady. Her eyes darted back and forth, scanning the empty bridges and paths before her for any sign of movement.

She jumped slightly as she felt a hard slap on her bottom, a light sting that disappeared as quickly as it came. She spun quickly and looked around, the corridor behind her revealing not a soul.

She frowned, then walked quickly and quietly down a side stair to the next flet below. Again she looked around, ignoring small birds and butterflies that twittered near the waterfall in the distance. Her prey was no bird or insect.

She grunted in anger as another hard slap against her rear end rang in her ears. She recoiled and looked about once more, seeing no one in the vicinity.

"Elven speed," she grumbled, backing her way against a large column and glancing about with her sword raised. If only _Stormshatter_ could glow at the presence of Elves, she would have an advantage.

"Sadly, not every enemy will be slow and easy to track, Éowyn," his voice called.

She turned towards the sound of his voice and swung her blade, yelling out in frustration. He parried her blow easily with his own blade and struck his open hand hard against her shoulder, pinning her to the hard column behind. She glared at his smirking face then shoved his hand away from her. She sheathed _Stormshatter_ and stalked off to a nearby water basin.

She splashed water on her face and washed her hands, the cool fresh water did nothing to calm her fury however. Her husband came up beside her. He knew better than to attempt to comfort her when she was in such a state.

"Dare to touch me and you shall not have the pleasure of my body for a full week," she hissed.

She glanced over at him and he raised his hands, looking back at her with an innocent expression. She huffed and turned away.

"Éowyn, please," Legolas said, reaching out his hand to her shoulder.

She grabbed his wrist quickly and pulled him forward. His awkward stance tilted his balance and she planted her leg firmly against his, using his own body weight to tip him forward and over her hip. He flipped and landed on his back with a thud. She was instantly upon him, straddling his waist and pressing his arms to his sides.

"Do you yield?" she snarled, almost baring her teeth at him.

"I yield, White Lady," Legolas nodded. He swallowed at the wild expression in her eyes.

Her angry snarl changed to a smirk and she laughed before she leaned forward and kissed him.

"You are maddening, my Lord," Éowyn huffed, kissing his cheek and neck lightly. "You know these paths by heart. I could not hear you, nor see you."

"But you did feel me, did you not?" he raised his eyebrows playfully.

"A true sparring partner would have punched my shoulder, rather than fondle my arse," she shook her head.

"To the victor go the spoils, my love," Legolas countered playfully.

"And I am thy prize, to use as you see fit, my Lord?" Éowyn teased, delighting in the blush that crossed his face.

"Nay, Éowyn," he replied. "I merely point out that in battle, tactics change when one does not have the advantage and is in a foreign land where the enemy may be more proficient."

"I am not used to adversaries who stay cloaked in shadow and hide behind walls and columns," she retorted. "A worthy opponent shows himself."

Legolas laughed. "Would that all had Men and beasts had thy sense of honour, my love. You shall find that the rules of engagement that you learned in Rohan are not followed in the rest of Arda."

"I know that," Éowyn rolled her eyes. "Do you think the Orc raids that we had to repel on our borders started with a parley and setting out which army would attack first?"

She got up off of her husband and stood back up. Legolas raised his legs and vaulted himself back on to his feet lithely and gracefully, barely a sound being heard as he returned to his full height.

"My Lady, allow me to show you how to overcome a stealth attack," Legolas smiled. "Draw."

Éowyn looked at him suspiciously, then drew _Stormshatter_ once more.

"Close thy eyes, my Lady," Legolas nodded.

Éowyn frowned. She slowly closed her eyes, her eyebrows still crinkled in confusion.

Legolas came up behind her, his voice was low and soothing, a caress almost against her ear as he spoke.

"Thy senses must tell thee what is going on around thee when thy eyes cannot be trusted, Éowyn. Hold thy guard firm, and tell me what you feel," he instructed.

Éowyn took a deep breath. She pursed her lips as she listened to the sounds around her.

"The waterfall is loud in the distance," she began. "I hear footfalls on far off passages, birdsong high above."

"Yes, very good," Legolas said. "What else?"

"The wind is coming from the east," she said slowly, tilting her head slightly as she felt the breeze flow across her skin. "And I smell…"

"Yes?" Legolas replied.

"I smell thy scent, _melethron_ _nin_," she answered, smirking slightly.

"Exactly, my love," Legolas chuckled. "Thy senses move from far to near, allowing thee to see thy surroundings without watching. Now, predict what I shall do next."

"That is simple," Éowyn smiled, her eyes still closed. "I do not need my senses to know that you will grab my arse once more."

Legolas laughed. "You know me too well, my love, but be serious."

Éowyn gasped as his hands moved within her guard and cupped her breasts through her leather bodice. His fingers squeezed before he removed his touch.

"Legolas!" she scolded him. "That is unfair."

"Focus, Éowyn," he replied. His voice was quieter as he seemed to step away from her. Eowyn shook her head and took another deep breath. She could still hear the background noises and feel the wind travelling through the open spaces around her. She flexed her knees, keeping her sword up. She slowly began blocking out different noises and smells that she knew were unimportant. The waterfall, the birds, the floral scents and distant laughter of Elflings playing, she let them fade. She focused on the sight breeze from the east.

Suddenly, Éowyn turned to her right and raised her guard, turning her sword across her body and taking a defensive position. Legolas' hands reached out and clasped her sword, and he laughed.

"Well done, my love. You have stopped me," he said.

Éowyn opened her eyes and smiled. She sheathed _Stormshatter_ and came into his welcoming arms.

"How did you know?" Legolas asked, kissing her forehead.

"I detected thy scent on the wind," Éowyn laughed. "And in my stance, I could guard whichever part of me you wished to touch."

"Exactly," Legolas nodded, swaying her in his arms. "You knew thy opponent, detected him, then reacted to the coming attack, all while keeping thy eyes closed. When you open thy eyes, it is the same, Éowyn. Remove all around thee that is not important to thy task and you shall find that thy eyes will see better."

Éowyn smiled and took her husband's arm. They walked down the passage to return to his chambers.

* * *

><p>As Éowyn spent more time among the Elves, she grew more comfortable and at ease. Elves were very polite and reserved, so she was usually able to travel about the Halls as she wished without being disturbed or watched. Over time, she realized that the differences between her husband's kin and her own were small in nature. Their food was different. Their music and how they passed their time was different. But there was nothing about them that she found impossible or strange. She grew more confident as her days passed among the Elves, knowing she could understand them, and perhaps they would even accept her as a ruler by Legolas' side. She also found to her surprise that she did not miss Rohan as strongly as she expected she would. She did miss her brother, and giving him counsel, overseeing her numerous responsibilities and life at Meduseld, but being with Legolas in Eryn Lasgalen was like living in a dream. Each day was unplanned and unhurried. They did whatever they wished, and every whim was explored. She saw parts of the forest she had never imagined, heard tales of Legolas' exploits when shadow fell over Mirkwood and he was the strongest captain in his father's guard, and dined in splendour with the Court of King Thranduil.<p>

"I believe we have spoiled thee, my love," Legolas laughed as she curled into him, their damp bare skin warm to the touch. "You must think our life here is quite easy and that Elves have no discipline."

"Nay," she shook her head, her eyes closed and her hand running over the warm skin of his bare chest. "It is a time of Peace, my Lord. Hard were the days that you fought against shadow, against the beasts and Orcs that passed through your lands. You need not concern thyself with such evil any longer."

"All the same," Legolas smiled. "I think our time here shall soon end. We have a colony to prepare, Éowyn."

"And I look forward to it, Legolas," she smiled. "Where shall we go first?"

"I would take a small expedition to Ithilien," Legolas said. "We shall first see Emyn Arnen, and set out to the forest from there. I would know the land, and the trees and rivers, before I send for my people to come to us."

"It shall be the fairest country in all the westlands, my Lord," Éowyn smiled, caressing his arm. "All of Gondor and Rohan will know of thy realm, and its proud ruler."

"And of his Queen," Legolas smiled, kissing her forehead. "We shall remain here for some days yet, until our plans are clear and we know how many of my kind shall follow us when the time comes. I would ride to Edoras and visit thy brother, then on to Minas Tirith and finally to Emyn Arnen when our work shall begin."

"What of the dark land, my Lord?" Éowyn asked. "The Ephel Duath shall lie to the east of our forest."

"Aragorn will have ordered the destruction of Minas Morgul, for all that is left of it is ruin with the death of the Witch-King," Legolas said quietly. "Though the land shall heal, it shall be long years yet before Man may dwell there again."

Éowyn remained quiet, contemplating his words.

"We shall go south from Emyn Arnen, Éowyn," Legolas stated. "The forest is vast and the weather shall be warmer. We will build our colony there, if the Valar wish it, between the Anduin and South Gondor, and we shall see what adventures await us."

Éowyn reached her hand up and turned his face towards her. She kissed him softly, then fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>Slowly the news began to spread. There had been rumours ever since their wedding, but now the gossip reached a feverish tone. While most of the Elves were comfortable sailing into the West, and many were even eager to return to Valinor, there was a strong contingent who wished to remain in Middle-Earth, who had not yet heard the sea call, or who did not feel compelled by its lure. For these Elves, hearing of a new colony to be built by Legolas in Ithilien was welcome news, to say the least.<p>

Éowyn was surprised by the reception. She expected a few dozen Elves may eventually follow them, but her maids told her that hundreds were inquiring as to their plans. While Lord Celeborn would take some of the Elves out of Caras Galadhon to a new settlement, and King Thranduil would remain in Eryn Lasgalen for years yet, there were many still who seemed intrigued by the prospect of beginning anew in a different land.

It was with great curiosity then, that Éowyn arrived at the throne room, summoned there by a message from her husband. As she came to Legolas' side, she nodded politely to the King. Legolas and his Ada stood around a large table, where a map was spread out. The King's attendants stood in the background, watching the scene in front of them with great interest.

"Éowyn," Legolas smiled. "Ada would like to hear our plans."

She nodded and looked at the map, with clear marks showing Eryn Lasgalen, Edoras, Minas Tirith and Emyn Arnen.

"The north forest is likely more settled," Thranduil pointed. "The Dúnedain kept watch there, and the Dark Lord's forces crossed over on their way to the White City."

"I would rather settle here, in the south," Legolas pointed, tracing his finger down the Anduin. "Away from Mordor, and closer to the river than the Ephel Duath."

Thranduil nodded. "The trees will be more dense, and perhaps taller and healthier as well. What say you, White Lady? Should this dwelling be among the trees, as in Lórien, or would you build Halls as you see around thee here?"

Éowyn looked up from the map and pursed her lips. Legolas' eyes were playful as he watched her.

"Ada," she said slowly. "I would first need to know whether there were caves and hills worthy enough to house a colony such as this."

King Thranduil laughed and bowed his head in acknowledgment. "A wise answer, my daughter," he smiled. "It may be that the trees are not as large as the mallorn, and so thy colony will be built on the ground in the end."

"How many should we take with us to scout?" Legolas asked. "I would not have entire families follow until I am certain we have a territory to occupy."

"We often assume that all darkness faded with the destruction of Barad-dûr," Thranduil shook his head. "It may not be the case. Take a legion, Legolas. If you would bring craftsmen and smiths and engineers to gauge what may be built in South Ithilien, you will need to defend them while they do their work."

"Éomer will send a cavalry," Éowyn nodded. "And King Elessar will not want us exploring a part of his lands unattended."

"She is right," Legolas nodded. "We will have Men among us as we carry out our expedition."

"Then bring archers to complement the riders of Rohan and the knights of the White Company that may follow thee," Thranduil said. "If you encounter no resistance, then you shall have hardy souls to help clear the land. If you should find a hostile element blocking thy path, you shall have the means to clear it."

Legolas nodded in agreement.

"We shall put it the people to decide their fate," Thranduil continued. "Those of the army who wish to follow thee, Legolas, may leave the Halls with thee. Those who would live in thy colony shall remain behind for now, but we shall organize them so that all shall have some vocation and contribute in some fashion."

"_Hannon le, Ada_," Éowyn smiled. "You are generous."

"Nay, Éowyn," Thranduil smirked. "I cannot have my son disgrace the family name after all."

They all laughed, staring down at the map and pointing out other features and discussing other plans. Éowyn smiled the entire time. She was used to standing in the background, as a mere attendant, watching on as her King and her brother and other Men decided the fate of her people without a word from her. As she exchanged ideas and thoughts with her husband and his father, she felt warm and gleeful inside. She stared at Legolas, his bright expression and his smiling face as he explained different goals and ideas he had for their colony. He had vowed to her outside of Meduseld to be her partner in life, and she was learning just how prophetic he had been.

* * *

><p>"Legolas?" Éowyn asked as she came out on to the terrace of his chambers. She wrapped her arms around his chest from behind and hugged herself to his back. "You seem deep in thought."<p>

Legolas laughed. "I am merely looking around, my love. Trying to remember all the details of my Ada's Halls. It shall be many years before I return here I expect."

Éowyn frowned. "What of holidays and special ceremonies? Surely Ada will call you back from time to time?"

"Nay, Éowyn," Legolas smiled, looking out on to the vast chambers and caverns below. "It is time that I took hold of my own realm. Ada may come and visit us once we are settled, but I do not know if I shall walk in this wood before my people sail West."

"What happens when the Elves leave?" Éowyn asked quietly.

"It is difficult to describe, and harder still to see," Legolas said softly. "Men would not know the difference. They would only see trees and hills where our lands once stood. The forest would seem as normal to them. It would not be the same though, Éowyn. You shall see for thyself. When the Lady of Light sails, Caras Galadhon will fade, and all that we knew of Lórien will pass. As Elves, we are taught this is the natural order of things. When you live beyond an Age of this world, you are used to seeing much come and go in thy time. But still I expect it shall be strange, and sad. As if wandering in an old home, that all at once feels familiar and yet foreign."

Éowyn stood close to him, feeling his warmth.

"I sometimes wish that I had met thee much earlier in my life, my love," she whispered. "To have seen thy lands earlier, to know thy people. And yet, I find that I am grateful for the time that we have now, even though thy kin shall soon depart."

Legolas turned and hugged her close to him.

"It is not a time for sadness, Éowyn," he smiled bravely. "We are to begin our lives together now. It is normal that we must each say goodbye to part of the lives we once knew."

They looked out over the expanse of King Thranduil's Halls, the land where Legolas had grown up, had lived most of his life, the land he was now departing from. Éowyn was silent. She had great difficulty thinking of this place being overrun by nature, filling in and becoming a ruin, a grotto, with no hint of the Elves that once ruled. She wondered at the mallorn trees in Lórien and how strange they would look with the flets all collapsed, the dwellings empty, and no sign of the Eldar anywhere. She pulled closer to Legolas, needing to know that he was still with her. She had always assumed she would be the one parting from him, that her mortal death would cause her to pass on, leaving him behind to forge on alone. However, she now understood that Legolas had to deal with his own loss. The Rohirrim were only a short ride away, the distance from South Ithilien to Edoras an easy journey. Once Legolas' kin sailed away, he would not see them for more than a century. Though he was immortal, was he not the one suffering more?

"It is a small sacrifice," Legolas whispered.

Éowyn smiled, a familiar warmth spreading through her as she enjoyed her husband linking his mind to hers. She focused all of her thoughts on him, the emotions he stirred within her, the love that she held for him, far beyond anything she had ever felt for another being in her entire life.

"Careful, my Lady," Legolas chuckled. "You will make me a vain Elf if you pay me such compliments."

She laughed and snuggled closer to him, a calm peace falling over them as they enjoyed their last days in Eryn Lasgalen.

* * *

><p>"Legolas," King Thranduil said in his mind, his back to his son as Legolas came into the King's private chamber.<p>

"Ada," Legolas replied softly, the thought travelling easily back. He came up beside his father. The King's private chamber was purposefully built at the highest point in the Halls. From this perch, the King could look down with Elven sight upon all that happened in his realm. It was not often that Legolas was summoned here. Usually, the King would sit on his throne and make his pronouncements. Even when Legolas was an Elfling, he would not venture up to this sanctuary unless he was to be punished or scolded. When he heard his Ada's voice minutes ago, he was surprised. Thankfully Éowyn was with her maids, and allowed Legolas to go up unnoticed.

"You will leave in the morning?" the King asked.

"The day after," Legolas answered. "There is no hurry, but summer shall soon arrive in Rohan, and I would reach Edoras before the heat limits our ability to travel."

"That is wise," Thranduil nodded. Still he did not look at his son. His face remained placid and serene.

"Will you come visit when all has been made ready?" Legolas asked.

Thranduil smirked slightly. "Of course," he nodded. "I would see thy realm before I choose to sail."

They stood still next to each other, the King and Prince, regal and imposing, beautiful and perfect, as flawless as statues and as fearsome the Argonath. Both had lived and fought in great wars of numerous ages, and seen all manner of creatures and curiosities in their time. There was something different about the Age that was coming, however, and they both knew it. This did not seem as though it were a respite, a brief calm before dark forces grew once more. This seemed as though the world were moving on, and that there was no room for a return to the ways of old.

"You have not spoken to Éowyn about children."

Legolas swallowed slightly, his face still neutral. It was not a question or an accusation, but a simple statement from his father.

"Nay," he said after a lengthy pause. "I am not entirely sure that I know how to speak of such things."

"You are not alone in such a dilemma," the King chuckled. "But she is not an Elleth, Legolas. You must be honest with her, for her sake as much as thy own."

Legolas nodded.

"You know far more of mortal women than any of us, Legolas," Thranduil continued. "You know of their ways, their desires, their passions. Know well that if their traditions are as steadfast as we believe them to be, then Éowyn will have expectations of thee. She will become curious, and unsure of herself, particularly the longer you allow this to go on."

Legolas looked out across the chasm below.

"Do not fear, Legolas," Thranduil smiled, finally turning towards his son. "The White Lady of Rohan loves you dearly. She will not hold the truth against thee."

Legolas sighed.

"If you delay much longer, though," Thranduil warned. "She may resent thee, not for the truth, but for you thinking her too weak to be able to hear it."

"She is strong," Legolas said firmly. "Perhaps I continue to underestimate her."

"Perhaps," Thranduil nodded. "But she would want to face any challenge head on, my son. To deny her that chance is neither thy right, nor thy best option in this matter."

"I shall try, Ada," Legolas agreed.

"Good," Thranduil said, turning back to look down on his realm. "Now, do not grow sentimental. The day of our final parting is not upon us. You are merely leaving on a mission, and I shall see thee and thy wife soon enough. Now, return to her. See that all of her maids are brought to dinner tonight. I would give them proper gifts if we have only days left."

"Yes, Ada," Legolas smiled, bowing to his father.

* * *

><p>"Dinner tonight was wonderful," Éowyn smiled as they came back to Legolas' chambers. "Ada was very kind to my maids. I don't think any of them have ever received gifts from a King before, let alone King of the Elves."<p>

"Ada enjoys surprising people," Legolas nodded. "In any event, it is a tradition that we give our guests a token of our land when they depart."

"I do not think my maids shall forget their journey to Eryn Lasgalen for many years," Éowyn laughed.

Legolas wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her back against him.

"And what of thy memories, my love?" he whispered. "Will you easily forget thy time here?"

"Certainly not," she replied, swaying her hips against him teasingly. "I will always remember how kind Master Blacksmith was in crafting my shield."

Legolas laughed. His hands moved up her stomach, his fingers spreading just beneath her breasts.

"Need I provide thee with a more lasting memory, then, White Lady?" he said richly, kissing her cheek.

"Mmm, I do not know, Legolas," she smiled. "It will take a great effort to give me something more memorable than my new shield."

"I shall devote myself to this task, Éowyn."

She turned her head and they kissed, slowly and tenderly, the practised ease of lovers who knew each other so well. There was no urgency, no desperation to lose themselves amidst the desolation of War, or to celebrate their union on their wedding night. Together in the Elven realm, they took their time with each other, both of them confident and happy in the familiar pull of anticipation.

Legolas untied the intricate strings of her dress, the straps falling from her shoulders and down to her hips. Éowyn sighed as his hands cupped her breasts, his fingers teasing and playing with the sensitive tips of her flesh, drawing a strangled moan from her as her tongue pushed into his mouth.

Éowyn was not one to be calm or still while her husband ravished her. Her own hands reached back and deftly pulled at his leggings, and she smiled against his lips as she shifted her buttocks across his firm arousal. In the month they had spent at Eryn Lasgalen, she had seen the reverence and pride with which the Elves looked upon her husband. He was their Prince, their champion, the one who had gone out into the World and represented them in the greatest quest of this Age, the Elf who had stood beside the new King Elessar, and who had played such a prominent role in the vanquishing of the Dark Lord. Éowyn's desire flared as she delighted in knowing he was hers, all hers, her husband, her lover, her Lord. No one could look upon him as she did. No one could play with him and fire his desire as she could. He was hers to love and give herself to, and as he undressed her, her gown falling about her feet, her skin bare to his searching fingers and insistent hips, she revelled in how she affected him, how she could undo him as much as he could undo her.

She divested him of his tunic and rendered him as naked as she was. She was then on her knees before him, tasting him with her lips, then her tongue and finally taking him into her mouth, his groans and spasms encouraging her. Her hands ran up his firm thighs and across his hard stomach, feeling his smooth skin and clutching at him as he thrust against her. Eventually, Legolas grew impatient, and he lifted her up into his arms, bringing her to bed with Elven speed, and pushing on top of her.

"Legolas," she called, her arms encircling his shoulders and her legs spreading before him. The heat of their bodies washed over her. She could feel him everywhere, his skin, his lips, and finally his hard length moving inside of her, causing her to gasp and moan and hold tight to him as they joined over and over.

There was something natural and right about making love to her husband in his ancestral home, in sharing this intimacy on one of their last evenings in the Elven realm. As Éowyn reached her climax and screamed unashamedly, all thought disappeared, replaced by sheer emotion and feeling. All that was left was touch and scent and pleasure as she urged Legolas to take her once more.

**Meduseld, Edoras, Rohan, Third Age, Nórui, 3020**

In his lifetime, Legolas had arrived at Edoras a handful of times. His first approach, with Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli, was unexpected and almost unwelcome, the guards staring at him suspiciously and the City cloaked in a shroud of distrust and fear. When he returned from Isengard, his presence was more accepted, but still the Rohirrim were indifferent and stoic, not paying him attention or care. Again when he escorted King Théoden's body back to the Barrows, and even when he arrived for his own wedding, he was able to come and go through the City Gate with barely a nod from the guard.

It was to his great surprise then that as his legion from Eryn Lasgalen approached the Capital, an honour guard stood at the Gate. Éowyn smiled mysteriously as they cantered their horses to the foot of Meduseld, crowds gathering to either side of the road. There were cheers and applause and shouts from the crowd as the White Lady returned to Rohan. Legolas smiled at the attention his wife commanded, but he was shocked when he dismounted and several young pages came forward to take his horse and those of his kin, and they were escorted up to the Golden Hall.

"Sister," Éomer smiled, rising from the throne and embracing Éowyn. He smiled and clasped hands with Legolas as warriors. They were welcomed to the King's table and a feast was served, and Legolas felt as though for once the glad tidings were for him, and the Elves he had brought with him. He was no longer simply accompanying Gandalf, or Aragorn, or a soldier in a vast army allied with Rohan. He was the husband of the Lady Éowyn, and he was no longer a stranger among her people.

The three dozen Elves that accompanied Legolas and Éowyn out of Eryn Lasgalen rested under a white tent outside the City Gate. Though there were rooms for them in the Golden Hall, they preferred to be closer to nature and to be under the star filled sky at night. Eowyn and Legolas bid them goodnight, then walked hand in hand back into Edoras and up to the stone promontory of Meduseld.

"We shall remain here for a week before riding out to Minas Tirith," Éowyn said as she relaxed in her husband's embrace, looking out across the City walls and to the plains beyond.

"That will bring us to the White City as summer arrives. A good omen," Legolas nodded.

"Do you miss the forest?" she asked. "Now that we are back in Rohan, my heart is light and I am grateful to see my land once again. Are you sad that we have left the Greenleaves behind?"

"Nay," Legolas said, kissing her. "There is an entire wood awaiting our discovery in Ithilien. And I do not miss Eryn Lasgalen. I was glad to have seen it, glad to have shown it to you, and now I look forward."

"Will you miss Rohan?" Legolas asked, turning her into his embrace so he could see her expression. "We can remain here longer if you wish it, my love."

"Nay," Éowyn smiled at him. "I am eager to begin building our realm. I wish to create something with thee, my Lord. I am very much looking forward to seeing South Ithilien, and putting our plans in motion."

"Then let us enjoy these days and nights in the Capital, Éowyn," he smiled, pulling her close bringing his lips to hers. "Before we set out to craft new memories."


	16. Chapter 16

**Previously:**

**Meduseld, Edoras, Rohan, Third Age, Nórui, 3020**

The three dozen Elves that accompanied Legolas and Éowyn out of Eryn Lasgalen rested under a white tent outside the City Gate. Though there were rooms for them in the Golden Hall, they preferred to be closer to nature and to be under the star filled sky at night. Eowyn and Legolas bid them goodnight, then walked hand in hand back into Edoras and up to the stone promontory of Meduseld.

"We shall remain here for a week before riding out to Minas Tirith," Éowyn said as she relaxed in her husband's embrace, looking out across the City walls and to the plains beyond.

"That will bring us to the White City as summer arrives. A good omen," Legolas nodded.

"Do you miss the forest?" she asked. "Now that we are back in Rohan, my heart is light and I am grateful to see my land once again. Are you sad that we have left the Greenleaves behind?"

"Nay," Legolas said, kissing her. "There is an entire wood awaiting our discovery in Ithilien. And I do not miss Eryn Lasgalen. I was glad to have seen it, glad to have shown it to you, and now I look forward."

"Will you miss Rohan?" Legolas asked, turning her into his embrace so he could see her expression. "We can remain here longer if you wish it, my love."

"Nay," Éowyn smiled at him. "I am eager to begin building our realm. I wish to create something with thee, my Lord. I am very much looking forward to seeing South Ithilien, and putting our plans in motion."

"Then let us enjoy these days and nights in the Capital, Éowyn," he smiled, pulling her close bringing his lips to hers. "Before we set out to craft new memories."

**Chapter 16**

**Minas Tirith, Gondor, Third Age, Cerveth, 3020**

"My Lady, the field is thine," the Elf said, bowing his head respectfully and motioning to the open position in front of them.

Éowyn nodded politely to the soldier and stepped forward. She raised her Galadhrim bow in front of her and plucked an arrow from her quiver, balancing it lightly on the string before looking down the field at the targets.

Legolas stood back, his arms crossed in front of him, his eyes on his wife's form as she stood still, selecting which target to aim for.

"Lady Éowyn has a firm grip, my Lord," the soldier whispered to Legolas.

"The Horse Lords are well skilled with the bow," Legolas nodded.

Éowyn's eyes narrowed. She focused on her target, then called out, looking straight ahead.

"Number?" she asked.

"Three," Legolas answered.

The Elves and Men gathered around them murmured slightly before growing quite and watching on.

"Direction?" Éowyn asked.

"Left to right, near to far," Legolas directed.

In a flash, Éowyn raised her bow and fired her arrow. Her hand was already in her quiver for another arrow before her bow string recoiled back into place. Two more arrows launched in quick succession. Her hand stayed near her ear after she loosed her final shot, her chin high as she watched the flight.

"Centre, Centre, Left-Centre," the soldier called, looking down the field with Elven sight.

A polite applause rang out from the Elves. A more enthusiastic cheer came from the Men. Éowyn smiled to herself in satisfaction, then stepped back, allowing another archer to take her position.

"Very impressive, my Lady," the compliments came as Éowyn rejoined her husband.

She nodded and smiled calmly before turning and watching the rest of the training session. Since their arrival in the White City, Legolas had drilled his legion daily. The Elves who had come with them out of Eryn Lasgalen were now joined by a small group of Riders from Edoras. Aragorn had pledged a cavalry unit for them as well, despite Legolas' fervent protests. The assembled battalion was slowly learning their roles and responsibilities under Legolas' command. All would need to be skilled with the bow, and those who thought themselves skilled already, would need to be re-educated. Hence the need for these sessions, as much to show the Elves that they were not entirely superior, as to show the Men that there was more for them to learn.

It was also important, albeit a calculated risk, for Legolas to show that Éowyn was adept with both a bow and sword. Some of the Elves and Men had been surprised to see her join their training sessions. Although the legend of the Slayer of the Witch-King followed her, few had seen Éowyn in battle. Elves were used to fighting alongside females, and while they were curious as to her talents, her presence was not shocking. The Men however, both from Edoras and Gondor, were intrigued.

As their future Regent, Éowyn would be commanding soldiers and citizens of the colony alike. It was important that she had their respect beyond merely the duty they owed to her title and position. It was also crucial that Éowyn's word was accepted as law. She had not considered the ramifications of her role at first, but a conversation with her husband had changed all of that.

* * *

><p>"Éowyn, I need you to come to training today," Legolas said nervously.<p>

"Of course, my love," Éowyn smiled. "I'll observe from the viewing gallery outside the grounds."

"Nay, Éowyn," Legolas said. "I'll need you to participate…fully."

Éowyn's eyes brightened. Her husband knew how much she enjoyed a proper fight, and though they sparred regularly, it was still rare that she was able to raise her blade in the presence of others.

"Very well, my Lord," Éowyn nodded.

"Éowyn, I shall need you to be…good," Legolas stammered.

"I shall try my best, Legolas," she smirked. She then frowned as she saw his worried expression. "Legolas? What is it?"

"We now count Elves, Rohirrim and Gondorians among our people. Even if some will go back to their homes after we have scouted South Ithilien, our colony shall always have this diversity of residents," Legolas said carefully.

"Yes, and that is why thy colony is such a revelation, my love," Éowyn smiled. "A place where all are welcome."

"There are bound to be…issues…small conflicts as everyone learns to live together and adjusts to each others' character," Legolas said. "If any of this is to work, it shall require a firm hand to guide us along."

"You will be brilliant, my love, I am sure of it," Éowyn said, coming into his arms to reassure him.

"I know of battle and strategy and rules of Elven Court," Legolas shook his head. "I know very little of the ways of Men, or how to properly command them outside of a battlefield. I shall need thee to ensure all runs smoothly, and so the Elves and Men must see thee as a proper Queen, capable and skilled beyond merely being my wife."

Éowyn's eyes widened in understanding. It was not often that Legolas asked for help, or admitted to being in need of assistance so openly. She leaned up and kissed him softly.

"You may rely upon me, my Lord," she smiled.

* * *

><p>Truly, neither Legolas nor Éowyn had thought much of the way their colony would be governed. At King Thranduil's Court and at Meduseld there were multiple layers of bureaucracy between the ruling monarchs and the citizens. They had thought they would understand how to rule once they slowly began accepting residents to their realm. However, after having seen the crowds who were eager to follow them, they realized that the first settlement may be larger than they anticipated.<p>

"Faramir sends his regards," Aragorn said lightly as they ate. "He is eager to welcome both of you, and to see what plans you have for the forest."

"We shall need to see what condition the forest is in first," Legolas said. "I would not be surprised if remnants of Sauron's forces have taken refuge there. There have been no patrols in the South for many years. We do not know what we shall find there."

"All the more reason why we should move to consolidate thy lands as soon as possible, my King," Arwen said to her husband. "The longer we wait, the longer you allow darkness to take hold."

"Our armies are still in recovery, Arwen," Aragorn shook his head. "But I do know my duty, both to Arnor and to the rest of Gondor."

Éowyn looked at Legolas searchingly. He merely nodded to her, confirming her suspicions.

"When it is time to cleanse the lands of the remaining orcs and fell beasts, Rohan will be ready, my King," Éowyn said firmly. "As for us, I do not know what help we can offer thee with such a small colony in its beginning stages."

"Thy support is already enough, White Lady," Aragorn nodded. "As for the future, thy colony may be more instrumental than we realize."

They changed the subject and continued with the meal. The day of departure was arriving, and their new adventure was upon them.

**Emyn Arnen, Ithilien, Third Age, Urui, 3020**

"The foundation stone was still solid. Once we cleared the brush and debris away, there was still enough for us to build upon so that we would not need to rely on wooden shelters," Faramir said as they walked through a hallway of his fortress.

"It is nice," Legolas looked up at the ceiling. "Not too large and sufficient for thy purposes."

"The stewards presided over this area for centuries," Faramir smiled. "It is good to be back."

"We have read thy reports, Lord Faramir," Éowyn said.

"I am sorry they were not more detailed," Faramir shook his head. "We cannot spare the men, even to scout. From what we can tell, South Ithilien is quite wild. More so, we aren't sure of the resources to be found there. We've been keeping to our own lands, which are quite arable and easy to work. What lies to the South, I cannot say."

"Judging by the numbers of those who will come here, we shall need a proper source of food," Legolas nodded. "We do not wish to be a burden to thee, Lord Faramir. We will need to go to the river first, and see what the land can offer."

"That is wise, Lord Legolas," Faramir said. "We can support thy legion and the first settlers for a season, but after that, I am afraid that we will be at our limit."

"That is generous," Éowyn nodded. "But we will be fine on our own."

"Indeed, we shall, if the Valar wish it," Legolas agreed, squeezing her hand.

**River Poros, South Ithilien, Third Age, Urui, 3020**

"The Harad Road lies to the East. The Crossing is undefended, and the road is firm and solid through to the ruins of the Black Gate," the soldier declared.

Legolas nodded. They gazed into the distance, the River Poros to the South and the Harad Road in the East.

"We should move further north," Legolas said. "There will be streams from both the Poros and the Anduin that flow into the forest. I would have our colony be further in-land, and protected from the banks of the rivers."

Legolas directed a party of Elves and Men to go ahead and scout a route into the denser part of the forest. He had tested the soil and it was fertile and soft. He wanted to know how far into the forest he could count on such texture. He breathed in the fragrant air and hoped that their day would be uneventful and peaceful.

"We will meet near the Anduin to the northwest," Legolas said. "Secure the route from here up to the point we saw this morning. If we can be assured of safe passage from this south border to the forest, we will be able to use this land in safety."

The legion rode off with their orders. Éowyn pulled the reins of Windfola and watched as most of their escort departed, leaving only a small guard.

"My Lord? Where shall we ride?" she asked.

"There is something that I wish to show thee, my Lady," Legolas nodded. He spurred Arod forward and they quickly climbed back up the hills along the northern bank of the River Poros.

They rode up a slight rise and Legolas raised his hand. The guard came to a stop. Legolas dismounted and reached for Éowyn's hand. She allowed him to help her down from Windfola, then looked at him quizzically as he led her away.

"Legolas! This is no time for a liaison. Our guard will see us!" she hissed.

"No, my Lady," Legolas laughed. "Though I always desire thee, I have brought you here for a more meaningful purpose."

They crested the rise and walked forward, a large stone slab stood before them, overgrown by moss and hyacinths. Legolas knelt reverently and swept aside some of the brush, clearing the stone once more. The sun shone down upon the mound, and Éowyn gasped as she looked at the visible script on the slab.

"_Haudh in Gwanur_," Legolas said softly, rising to his feet and putting his arm around her shoulders.

"The Tomb of the Twins," Éowyn whispered. "I had heard the tales, but never had I imagined seeing it for myself."

"Will you tell me, my love?" Legolas asked earnestly. "I would know the story of thy people."

Éowyn turned and caressed his cheek with her hand. She turned back to the burial mound and his arms slipped around her waist.

"Folcred and Fastred, the sons of King Folcwine," she said quietly. "They rode out from Edoras to the aid of Gondor. There was an invasion here of Ithilien by the Haradrim. It was just over a century ago."

"Honouring the bond between thy peoples," Legolas nodded.

"They were victorious, but the twins perished in the battle. They were buried here together, side by side. We were told in Rohan that the enemies of Gondor feared passing by this mound. Never did I think I would come to this place," Éowyn whispered.

"I think it is a good omen, my love," Legolas smiled. "They died fighting for another realm, another Kingdom not their own. It is as we are, as well. A union of two peoples, of different realms, forging ahead to something new."

Éowyn turned and kissed him. "Thank you, Legolas. Thank you for bringing me here."

He held her as she said a quiet prayer in Rohirric before they turned and rejoined their guard to ride back into the forest.

**South Ithilien, Third Age, Urui, 3020**

Legolas knelt near the wide stream. He scooped up a handful of soil and tested it between his fingers. He smiled, then turned to Éowyn, standing next to him.

"It is soft and wet," Legolas said.

Éowyn breathed in the air, closing her eyes as she picked up the scents of various herbs and flowers.

"They say that Men planted many trees in Ithilien in previous Ages. We shall find plentiful fruit here if we are able to harvest it properly," she smiled.

"This clearing is well protected," Legolas said, looking around as he stood up. "The canopy is dense but does not block out sunlight, and the trees are tall and firm, allowing multiple lookouts and guard positions for the farm area below."

"What shall we plant, my love?" Éowyn smiled, taking his hand as they walked back toward their waiting escort.

"I have an idea," Legolas smiled. He looked up and nodded and an Elf came forward with a small sack. He placed it in Legolas' hand and bowed before stepping back.

Legolas opened the bag and spilled some of its contents in Éowyn's hands.

"Grain?" Éowyn frowned. "The clearing is too small for wheat, my Lord."

"Aye, Éowyn," Legolas nodded. "But not for rice."

Éowyn smiled. She had sampled some of this soft grain in King Thranduil's halls. It was fragrant but neutral enough to be cooked with a vast variety of ingredients.

"How is it farmed?" Éowyn asked.

"We will flow water from the streams to this clearing, making it a shallow pool to allow the rice to grow," Legolas said, sweeping his arm across. "It is easier to maintain and harvest. I think the people will like it."

"It may solve our problem of feeding everyone who arrives here," Éowyn nodded. "There is game in the forest, and bounty to be found in the trees. We will need to scout further."

Legolas gave instructions to begin pacing off the irrigation routes and rice fields. A guard of Elves was left to stand watch while the engineers and farmers did their work. Legolas and Éowyn took a small group of riders into the forest to scout further.

As they travelled, they stopped every few dozen yards to drive stakes into the ground, to mark their path. Any colony would need an easy route to the farms they were seeking to build, and so they would need to know how to get from one point to another. It was tiring, as they would come to a denser part of the forest, and have to retrace their steps and begin anew, but under Éowyn's direction, they fanned out in an organized pattern, eventually finding a path that was not too difficult for the horses to travel and posed little in the way of turns and twists to confuse them.

"There will be herbs, both for cooking and healing, my Lord," Éowyn mused, glancing around. "We would do well to have a central area to store them. Perhaps if we can find enough, we can send them on to Emyn Arnen and Minas Tirith."

"We've been in the forest for just over two days and already you have trade routes established for our colony, my love?" Legolas chuckled. "I would first secure food and shelter, and understand if there are any dens of foul beasts that are to be found on our borders. Then we may look to other pursuits."

One of the other riders raised his hand and they stopped. The Elf looked around him curiously, then glanced back at Legolas with a smirk.

"Do you hear it, my Lord," he asked.

Legolas focused, closing his eyes and frowning as he tried to block out the sounds of the birds and other wildlife around them. He smiled slowly, then opened his eyes.

"This could be what we are looking for," he nodded.

Eowyn looked on in confusion as Legolas directed their group down another path. She followed along at a brisk pace, wondering what Legolas and his kinsman had heard. As she galloped along next to her husband, she blinked several times as she began to hear something herself. It was a small din in the background of the noise of the forest, but it grew stronger and stronger with each pace they made. She bit her lower lip, not daring to hope that her suspicions were true.

They reached a clearing and Legolas brought the horses to a stop. Eowyn slowed Windfola and took her place next to her husband. They all looked out ahead and stared. Some smiled. Others merely gasped or stood silent. Legolas turned to his wife and smiled a broad grin. She returned it in kind.

"What say you, White Lady?" he teased.

"Welcome home, my Lord," Éowyn beamed back.

Standing before them, roaring from a great height, was a waterfall, majestic and beautiful. Crystal blue water poured down into a clear pool, and ran off down a large stream further into the forest. Trees surrounded the small clearing, such that it was not entirely visible from above, and judging by the lack of tracks or marks in the dirt, the area was unknown and untouched.

Legolas dismounted and Éowyn followed him. He quietly gave instructions to the other riders to scout around the perimeter in groups of two's and three's. They reached the water's edge and stood in the sunlight, looking up at the large free flowing waterfall before them and thinking of all that was possible with such a natural wonder in their midst.

"We shall need to climb it," Legolas said. "We'll need to know what lies above on the cliff, and keep watch to see who, or what, comes here during the day and night."

"In due time, my love," Éowyn smiled, squeezing his arm. "Let us enjoy this moment for now."


	17. Chapter 17

**Previously:**

**South Ithilien, Third Age, Urui, 3020**

"What say you, White Lady?" he teased.

"Welcome home, my Lord," Éowyn beamed back.

Standing before them, roaring from a great height, was a waterfall, majestic and beautiful. Crystal blue water poured down into a clear pool, and ran off down a large stream further into the forest. Trees surrounded the small clearing, such that it was not entirely visible from above, and judging by the lack of tracks or marks in the dirt, the area was unknown and untouched.

Legolas dismounted and Éowyn followed him. He quietly gave instructions to the other riders to scout around the perimeter in groups of two's and three's. They reached the water's edge and stood in the sunlight, looking up at the large free flowing waterfall before them and thinking of all that was possible with such a natural wonder in their midst.

"We shall need to climb it," Legolas said. "We'll need to know what lies above on the cliff, and keep watch to see who, or what, comes here during the day and night."

"In due time, my love," Éowyn smiled, squeezing his arm. "Let us enjoy this moment for now."

**Chapter 17**

**South Ithilien, Third Age, Urui, 3020**

"The stars are eternal," Legolas whispered, gazing up at the brightly lit night sky. "Like sentinels, they see all."

"Are you saying that we are being watched, Legolas?" Éowyn asked.

Legolas swallowed, his eyelids fluttering slightly. He took a breath, which quickly became a groan.

"I certainly hope not. At this moment I would like some…privacy," he gasped.

Éowyn laughed, her voice sultry and light, echoing slightly through the cave. The starlight fell through a large opening above them, casting a glow about their chamber. They had discovered this place when exploring the waterfall. Éowyn had spotted a thin ledge behind the cascades which led to a tunnel that went deep into the cliff side and emerged into this cave. After ensuring it was deserted and had sufficient air, Legolas decided to use it as their temporary quarters. It was both a decent waypoint from which they could resume their explorations of the cliff and offered far reaching views across the clearing below and the forest beyond. An ever present roar of the falling water could be heard in the background, and the starlight and flames from their fire danced about the curved walls.

"Éowyn," Legolas sighed.

His wife's lips closed around his hard length, her hands massaging his thighs. Normally Legolas was the picture of composure and restraint, mirroring the characteristics of what most Men believed of the Elves – stoic, unmovable and unemotional. It was remarkable how quickly Éowyn had learned all of the ways to cut through his defences and bring rather strong reactions out of him.

Legolas turned his head to the side and closed his eyes. His breathing was loud and ragged, his fingers flexing at his sides, fighting a losing battle to remain still. He knew from experience that when he tended to watch Éowyn as she moved on him, it could be his undoing.

Éowyn felt slight tremors through her body as she heard her husband's groans of pleasure. Having unfortunately grown into womanhood without her mother to guide her, she knew very little about the ways of love when she first met the Elven Prince. She had heard bawdy stories of course, whispered by soldiers and her maids at Meduseld, and rudimentary tales about what was expected of a wife on her wedding night. There was very little mention of 'making love' or even passion, particularly between husband and wife.

As Éowyn felt Legolas' fingers pull through her long blonde hair, she felt a rush of pride and pleasure fill her. If she had been married off to a Baron or Prince of Men, she could be expected to sleep in separate bedrooms and only lie with her husband for the purpose of conceiving sons. Being married to Legolas was a far different life.

To put it mildly, Legolas was insatiable. While he appeared as cold as a statue, ever calm and docile, among even his own people, in private with her, he could not seem to keep his thoughts or his hands to himself. What was even more shocking was how he elicited the same behaviour in her. Her reputation as the cold and fierce White Lady of Rohan had not been one she had invented herself, but, growing up, she had done nothing to quell it. She correctly believed that her power and influence in the world of Men was enhanced by others being intimidated by her, rather than finding her nice. She was not unfeeling, but she reserved her displays of affection and emotion for her family and those few who were dear to her. Legolas had brought all of her repressed emotions to the surface when they had first kissed at Helm's Deep. Now, as his wife, it seemed that Éowyn not only could easily tell her husband's moods and when he was feeling particularly playful, but her own arousal seemed to be tied to his. She was anything but cold with him.

She soon rose up above him, and he pulled her forward, his hands running up her back before sliding around and cupping her breasts. He stared into her clouded eyes and nodded slightly, their bodies seeming to glow in the starlight.

"I love you, Éowyn," Legolas whispered.

"My Lord," she smiled back, her lips parting and a sigh of pleasure escaping as she lowered herself on to him.

They both gasped at the familiar contact and the heat of their joined bodies. Legolas sat up and clutched her to his chest, one hand moving down to her hip and massaging her as she raised and lowered herself on him. They kissed ardently and found the rhythm that was theirs alone, his hips rising to meet hers and his mouth moving from her lips to her neck and shoulder, his teeth playfully biting at her skin. Though Legolas was Éowyn's only lover, she liked to believe that making love to Legolas was unlike any experience she could possibly have with a Man. His lips found her breast and her fingers found his hair, holding him to her as their pace increased. Éowyn released first, calling out his name, her voice echoing off the cavern walls. Legolas quickly turned them over and placed her on to the bedroll on her back, her legs moving up his thighs as he thrust into her.

"Now, Legolas! Now!" she ordered. That was another shock of being married to Legolas. He was rather open about talking about their desires, and he expected Éowyn to be quite vocal in what she wanted from him. Although his motivation was to know exactly what gave her pleasure, it was still strange for Éowyn to speak so boldly, even to her own husband. And yet speak she did. Often.

"Éowyn!" Legolas called before he leaned forward and held himself still, almost shouting as he released inside of her.

"_Now_ this place feels like home," Éowyn teased as she wiped loose strands of hair away from her face and settled against Legolas' chest.

"Just wait until we bathe tomorrow," Legolas said, his voice low and mischievous.

"Legolas!" Éowyn scolded him lightly, her pulse still racing far above normal. "The waterfall is in plain sight of everyone below!"

"Yes, it is," Legolas smiled. "But I discovered a secluded grotto that should serve our purposes."

"Did you?" Éowyn smiled against his skin. "You do realize that baths are supposed to be for washing, and not for the purpose that you seem to prefer?"

"I always feel clean after we bathe," Legolas said easily. "Clean and invigorated."

"Insatiable elf," Éowyn laughed, snuggling closer to him.

"It's a wonder I'm not pregnant considering how often you insist on taking me," she said lightly, caressing his stomach idly.

Legolas swallowed and his chest shook slightly as he tensed.

"Legolas?" Éowyn frowned, looking up at him.

"My love, there is something we need to discuss," Legolas said carefully.

Éowyn turned slightly to face him, her head still resting on his chest. His hand, which up until that moment had been tracing small circles across her bare back, moved up to stroke her hair.

"What is it?" Éowyn asked.

"I should have told you before," Legolas said sadly. "It was selfish of me, but after I fell in love with you, I could not be without you, and so I thought that even if I could have a brief time of happiness with you, that would be worth someday losing you over this."

"Over what? What are you saying?" Éowyn frowned, her face showing alarm at his words.

"I know not if we can have children, Éowyn," Legolas said quietly, keeping her gaze. "It is unknown if it is even possible for an Elf and a woman to conceive."

"But how can that be?" Éowyn asked in confusion. "What of the tales of Beren and Lúthien, and surely Arwen and Aragorn plan on having children?"

"Yes, they are, certainly. However they are not as we are. The distinction is that in our history, the few times that such a union as ours has happened, it has been between a Man and an Elleth. There are no recorded occurrences of a marriage between a male Elf and a woman. While it is true that there were half-elven descendents, or more accurately, those who were born of a union between Elves and Men, no one knows if a male Elf and a woman can have a child. It has never happened before." Legolas admitted.

Éowyn looked away, considering his words. After several silent moments, she turned back to him, looking into his concerned expression.

"You do not know if I can carry thy children, and this concerns thee?" she asked.

"Aye, of course," Legolas nodded. "It is not that you may not be able to carry _my_ children, Éowyn. It is that I may not be able to give _you_ children. And if it so, I am desperately sorry. It was not fair of me to deceive you, but I could not imagine life without you, and so I could not bring myself to tell you that…"

"Shh," Éowyn said, running her fingers across his lips to silence him. "You assume that I would not have married you had I known this possibility beforehand?"

Legolas' eyes went wide. "Aye, is that not so? You deserve every happiness, Éowyn. To have a husband who cannot give you children is a cruel, undeserved fate that you do not…"

"Legolas," Éowyn said kindly. "Is that all that you believe you are to me? You think that I am only with you for thy seed and that I shall only love you if you can create a baby inside of me?"

Legolas blinked several times. "In precisely that description, nay, but…"

"Did you not think that I may have contemplated this exact fate?" Éowyn smiled. "Or did you expect that I would leave you once I discovered that we could not conceive?"

"I hoped that you wouldn't," Legolas said. "But I have heard tales of Men where a woman was thrown out of her husband's House when she could not give him sons, and I thought that perhaps…"

"You thought that I, a Royal of the House of Eorl, would easily cast thee aside to find myself a virile man who could make me pregnant?" Éowyn asked in amusement.

"Éowyn, please!" Legolas huffed. "This is a very serious subject."

"My love," Éowyn said, running her hand along his cheek. "You are nearly 3,000 years old, and yet you sometimes are not nearly as wise as your age would suggest."

"Éowyn!" Legolas frowned. "This is no time for teasing!"

"Legolas," Éowyn said patiently. "You knew of this possibility before we married, and yet you still married me. Why did you not choose an Elleth who you knew could bear thy children? Why did you settle for a mortal woman?"

"I did not _settle_!" Legolas said pointedly. "And you know very well that I love you with all of my soul. There is nothing that could take me from thee, and whether you can bear me sons, or any children at all, is not important to me."

"And I am glad for it," Éowyn said, kissing his chest lightly. "And now please explain why exactly you would expect that I would feel any differently."

"I…" Legolas hesitated.

"My wonderful Elf," Éowyn grinned. "I love you, Legolas. Do you not believe it, after all that we have endured together? I would enjoy raising a family of elflings with thee, boys and girls with blonde hair and sharp tongues and their Ada's skill and strength. But if the Valar do not grant that for us, Legolas, it shall not change my love for thee. I am thy wife, forever. I could not leave you over this, just as I would not give myself to another should anything ever happen to thee. You are my Lord, my husband, and nothing and no one shall change that. Even thy own ignorance cannot separate us, Legolas."

Legolas' eyes widened at her smiling face. His face brightened and he lunged forward, taking his laughing wife in his arms and kissing her fiercely.

"Oh Éowyn!" he declared, lavishing her neck and shoulder with kisses.

"Legolas," Éowyn smiled as his lips moved down to her breasts. "Is that why you insist on taking me each day? Are you merely trying to test if it is possible for us to conceive a child?"

Legolas' eyes narrowed and he looked at her with a lustful glare. Éowyn gasped as he quickly spun her around, pulling her back against his chest and wrapping his arms around her body and across her front.

"Oh!" Éowyn exclaimed, feeling his firm desire against her backside.

"Nay, Éowyn," Legolas growled into her ear. "My wanting you at all hours has nothing at all to do with children."

Éowyn reached up and wrapped her arms around his head, arching her back and swaying her hips against him. Neither of them cared in that moment if the stars were watching them.

* * *

><p>In the following days, Legolas' expedition reunited at the waterfall clearing and systematically searched through the forest and surrounding area in ever widening circles. They tested the strength of the trees to support flets and bridges, looked at ways of collecting water from the pool and stream, and mapped the area deep into the forest.<p>

They had carefully retreated following that first evening and observed the clearing from the trees. Animals came to the waterfall to drink and fish, but the large stream that ran into the forest could still serve that purpose, and so Legolas was pleased that they were not encroaching on any beast's natural habitat. Of key importance, they did not discover any tracks of men or Orcs in the clearing or in the surrounding area. To the best they could tell, the area was untouched.

Legolas and Éowyn led a group of Elves to the top of the waterfall, where a series of large springs powered the falls below. Looking about with Elven sight, Legolas and his kin could not find any trace of man or beast, and the sheer sides of the cliff were such that no one could approach them from above without great difficulty.

"A small group could climb the cliff from the opposite side," Éowyn theorized as they reached the clearing once again. "Though what advantage that would give, I do not know. It is too high to be a proper vantage point for an attacking force."

"My Lord, Legolas," an Elf said politely. "Should we post a guard tower at the high point of the cliff to ward off invaders?"

"Nay," Legolas shook his head. "The White Lady is right. It is not a vantage point of any value, not even to look across the forest as the canopy is too dense. I would not be worried if any enemy were to find his way to that spot. To fire down from that great a height would be foolish, and in fact it would expose a target to our own sight from down here. I am pleased though that it appears that we are the only ones who have discovered this area for at least many years."

They sent scouts through the forest, timing the journey to various points – the clearings where they were hoping to plant their rice fields, the main roads through South Ithilien, and the paths back to Emyn Arnen and beyond. They would need to build roads to allow for horses and wagons to travel more easily, and there was some concern over their ability to defend the area without a fence or moat to surround them, but the convergence of natural resources and the short distance to travel to reach various parts of the forest were all positive factors.

"What say you, my love?" Legolas asked, hugging Éowyn to him as they both looked out across the clearing. Their expedition group was carrying out various tasks – measuring off the possible areas for houses and other structures, calculating what materials would need to be brought in for construction and determining guard and watch positions.

"No site would be absolutely perfect, Legolas," Éowyn said, covering his hands across her front with her own. "I believe this place is as good as any for us to build thy colony, and it may perhaps be better than most."

"Time shall tell," Legolas nodded. "For now, I would send for the rest of the craftsmen and another legion of soldiers. We have much work to do before settlers may arrive."

* * *

><p>Éowyn frowned as she focused on the reeds at her feet. She crouched, smoothing her skirts and taking the short green strands in her fingers.<p>

"How long have these been growing?" she asked, not taking her eyes from the plants in front of her.

"My Lady, we planted these grains weeks ago when we first arrived in Ithilien," a man replied. "Harvest is due in another two months."

"The growth is slow," Éowyn said. "The length of these reeds should be twice as long by now."

Éowyn looked around the wet field. Growing rice was something new to her, but in speaking with Legolas and other Elves and Men in their company who were familiar with the grain, she had learned a great deal. In the weeks since they had discovered the waterfall that was now the centre of their colony, she had visited the rice fields every few days. She was determined to take control of certain areas of the colony to ensure that all of the responsibility did not fall to her husband. On top of that, she felt a sense of protectiveness and ownership for the manner in which the colony would be fed. As the Queen of these people, she thought it her duty to ensure they were fed.

The field that Legolas had originally envisioned for the rice plants was expanded, with streams gathered there to pool and provide the necessary water for growth. However, the lack of progress in the plants was troubling. While rice could be grown in all types of climates and conditions, it was necessary to take advantage of the warmer months. Though Ithilien was not as harsh in winter as Rohan, going too long without proper stores of food would complicate matters.

Eowyn pulled up one of the plants and examined the grains at its roots. She ran them across her fingers, testing their texture and firmness. She then looked across the field once more. She stood up and glanced about in deep contemplation.

"It's the roots," she declared finally. "We've planted too close together. Each plant is crowding the other, draining the soil and the water and choking their growth."

She walked over to another row of plants and began moving them around, spacing them out and providing more room for them to spread and grow. When she finished her work, she stood up yet again. The labourers and farmers watched her curiously.

"We shall need to be careful. We wouldn't want to endanger the entire crop. Reorganize these two blocks of plants. Leave the rest. If these two show faster growth than the others over the next two weeks, change them all. If not, we'll need to think of something else."

"Yes, my Lady," a man acknowledged crisply.

Eowyn nodded to each of them in turn and went back to Windfola, who stood waiting for her at the edge of the glade.

* * *

><p>Legolas looked up into the trees. He glanced about, then looked back down, three Elves standing next to him expectantly.<p>

"I can see them, but then, that is not an indictment of thy work," he said.

"My Lord," one of the Elves said, and the other two nodded respectfully.

"The question is whether anyone without Elven sight would be able to see the talans and bridges we've built. Those close to the gate need not be concealed, but these, these that are on the perimeter borders, must be hidden from sight," Legolas remarked, looking up again.

After thinking for several moments, he turned to his companions and smiled. "Shall we see, then?"

"My Lord," the Elf replied, bowing to him.

Legolas quickly ran towards one of the trees and jumped forward, planting his foot into the thick trunk. He vaulted up towards one of the low branches, and used the momentum to throw himself to another branch. He quickly ascended the tree, not stopping and using each successive jump to build into the next. After several leaps, he reached the talan high above the forest floor.

The three Elves followed him and they gathered on the platform, looking down on to the paths below. Certainly anyone who did not look up would be oblivious to their presence, that was not the concern. An intruder or attacking force would be on alert and would look up and around during their approach. It was against these potential invaders that Legolas set his thoughts.

He took out his Galadrhim bow and tested the string. Pulling back without an arrow, he used the bow as a sight guide and scanned the forest floor.

"The sightlines are true," Legolas remarked. "It would be difficult to be detected once the first shot was loosed, so long as we kept moving, and ultimately the purpose is to detect any threats early so word can be sent back to the colony."

"Aye, my Lord," came the answer.

"Let us see how quickly we can bring a message to the colony," Legolas said, scanning the forest once more.

Setting his feet, Legolas sprinted across the rope bridge tied to the talan. He moved from tree to tree, using the rope bridges as he went along. The three Elves dashed after him, moving quickly and silently high above the paths below. They touched down on to the ground of the colony moments later, and Legolas looked up at the talan from which they had descended and smiled.

"Very well done," he nodded. "It shall serve our purposes well. Gather branches and leaves and glue them to the underside of the talans and across the bridges. That will provide further cover. We shall need to establish the watch schedule and decide how far we wish to post our lookouts. For now though, I am feeling much safer in our surroundings."

"Aye, my Lord," the Elves nodded.

* * *

><p>Éowyn stepped lightly from the last stair on to the rugs of their chamber. She smiled as the light of the wall torches jumped across the curved stone walls. In the weeks since their arrival, they had debated where they would dwell once the colony was up and running. While she was content to have a small hut or house among the others in the clearing, Legolas was adamant that they remain in their cavern in the cliffside. Remarkably, the dwelling of their leaders was one of few things that the Elves were rather prideful and vain about, as Éowyn learned.<p>

Stairs had been cut into the stone path behind the waterfall, and the dark hall had been lit and widened. Doors had been installed and windows cut into the rock face. She shook her head in bewilderment as she gazed around her home. The furniture and decorations were more opulent than her chambers at Meduseld. While she had brought some mementoes from home, thinking their rooms would be rather sparsely adorned in their new colony, Legolas had other ideas.

Polished furniture was brought from Minas Tirith and Edoras. Tapestries, rugs, and even paintings and sculptures arrived as well. Éowyn was somewhat embarrassed by these adornments. Their people were building shelter and she was arranging where a tapestry was to be hung. It seemed wrong.

However, after the first few days, she had to admit she loved their cave, and it could hardly be called a cave anymore. Their home reminded her partly of Thranduil's Halls, with the furniture and decorations hinting at Rohan. She knew that her husband planned this effect on purpose, to give her some comfort, to bring part of her land to their new realm. She was put more at ease when she saw that their people were settling quite well. The weather had been kind and construction brisk. Now celebrating their first month in Ithilien, the colony resembled a proper village.

"Good evening," Legolas smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"My Lord," Éowyn smiled, turning and kissing his cheek. "Have you met with thy advisors?"

"Aye," Legolas nodded. "Although my most trusted counsel was not present."

"I was occupied," she laughed. "They planted a new garden of _athelas_ and I had to ensure it was properly arranged."

"I will need to update you on what was discussed. There are settlers who have reached Emyn Arnen, and more are coming in the next weeks. We shall have new arrivals shortly," he said, kissing her neck.

"I shall have to review thy plans, then," Éowyn replied, closing her eyes. Her husband's hands moved up and caressed her breasts through her bodice.

"Later," Legolas growled.

**South Ithilien, Third Age, Hithui, 3020**

The wagon moved rather smoothly and quickly considering they were travelling a forest path. The party had left Emyn Arnen only three days ago and already their Elven escort had told them they would reach the new colony before nightfall.

He looked over at the Elves who rode on horseback or walked with an easy step alongside their convoy. They had not spoken much since meeting them in Emyn Arnen, but they were still friendlier than he expected. One of them had even asked his name as if he were genuinely interested in knowing. When they made camp the first night, the Elves had shared their provisions with them while the fire was set up and the food was prepared. He did not particularly care for this _lembas_ that he was given, but he had to admit it wasn't bad.

As they travelled down the road, he blinked several times. An Elf in the lead vanguard nodded to his comrades and swiftly ran over to a tree and began climbing it. He followed the Elf's path and frowned when the Elf seemed to disappear into the trees. He caught sight of him here and there, disappearing and reappearing among the branches of the large trees. He thought he noticed movement here and there, but it could have easily been the wind going through the branches. He was confused. Where had the Elf gone to, and why could he not see him?

"Fear not," an Elf walking next to his wagon said lightly. "Those that watch us are friends, not foes."

He glanced over and nodded politely, keeping his thoughts to himself. The Elves were dressed in full armour, their long grey cloaks covering what seemed to be a series of metal plates unlike anything he'd seen before. He'd heard of Elves of course, but never been this up close to so many of them. He pulled his own cloak self consciously around him, the wind a bit chillier here, although not as cold as out on the plains. The Elves did not seem to mind it at all. Their cloaks appeared almost ceremonial, rather than worn to protect them from the cold. The weather was still more pleasant here than in Rohan, and even though it was winter, there was no trace of snow and the forest still seemed lush and vibrant.

The convoy came to a halt and one of the Elves turned to address them.

"To the southwest lies the fields that the colony farms for food," he said crisply. "Some of you who wish to farm the land may speak to the council when you arrive. Be warned, there are many crops that you are familiar with in Rohan that are not found here, and we farm only to feed ourselves, and have sufficient stores for the months ahead. There are certain crops that we send on to Emyn Arnen, Osgiliath and Minas Tirith, and you can address any questions you may have to the appropriate council when you arrive."

The convoy continued and he looked down the road in the direction of the fields that the Elf had mentioned. Fields? Fields of what?

Once they crested a hill, he saw it. A large stone arch rose up on the horizon. As they drew closer, he noticed guards standing both on either side of the road and above on branches and platforms in the trees. The arch itself was quite beautiful, rising high above the ground supported by stone pillars. As the convoy passed below the arch, he looked up and marvelled at the intricate shapes and forms carved into the stone. There were depictions of scenes from the Ring War, he recognized, as well as flowers and emblems from various parts of the world. He smiled when he recognized the shield of the House of Eorl, carved high near the top of one of the stone pillars.

When he had heard of this place, he was sceptical. A colony in the forest run by the Elves made perfect sense, but it was the declaration that all were welcome and could settle there if they wished. He frowned at this. He knew that Elves had fought alongside Men during the Ring War, at least, Prince Legolas had, everyone in Rohan knew who he was. But, to live amongst these folk, that seemed to be a far fetched scenario.

Still, he had signed up in one of the first expeditions out of the Westfold. He had lost his family to Orcs during the Ring War, and though he had been to Edoras and could have found work there, he did not care for the Capital. It was too big, and full of too many unseemly characters. He preferred working the land, and living simply, and he found that the villages of Rohan had too many painful memories for him to continue in his homeland.

He had considered going as far south as Harad, and trying his luck there. He would be unknown, and hopefully left alone, and the warmer climate had to be hospitable, he thought. But, it was a desert and farming was probably out of the question, and even though it was inhabited by Men, he had heard stories of the Haradrhim, and so he had abandoned that plan.

As his wagon pulled into the village, or colony, or whatever this place was, he smiled genuinely. There were no huts or tents or small shelters here. These were houses, not the stone dwellings of Edoras, but strong cabins, very much like his own home back in Rohan. He recognized his own people, Rohirrim wandering about going about their lives. And yes, there were Elves, not just the soldiers escorting their convoy, but Elves dressed in simple robes carrying on as though they lived here, and of course, they did, he corrected himself.

The settlers all disembarked and stood around in a group. The Elves stood nearby, as though waiting for something. When he realized what was happening, he was stunned into silence.

"Welcome," a voice called, and everyone's attention was seized instantly. He turned in the direction of the voice, and he blinked as the White Lady smiled upon all of them.

"We trust thy journey was not overly difficult. The season has turned colder, but still far more comfortable than back in Rohan I believe. There are homes made ready for you, and thy possessions shall be brought there. We know that you all have questions, but it my husband's tradition that all are welcomed here with a meal before any administrative details are addressed. So, you may rest assured that thy carts and wagons shall be guarded. Now, please accept our invitation to dine together so we may welcome thee properly," Éowyn said pleasantly.

A tall Elf stood next to her, silent and proud, but at the same time smirking almost in amusement as he watched the White Lady make her announcements. It was Prince Legolas. All of Rohan recognized him now. He turned and offered his arm to Lady Éowyn, and she took it, smiling at him. They walked away towards a larger hall built near a towering waterfall in the distance. That must be the dining hall, he thought. He quickly fell in step with the others, following Legolas and Éowyn. He strangely gave no thought to his possessions. Well, Lady Éowyn said they were safe, and if he could not trust her, then why was he here? The air was crisp around them and it smelled fresh, almost pure and untouched. The hint of cooked meats was in the air, and he realized just how hungry he was from the journey. He gazed around him at the colonists moving about their homes, with the giant trees of Ithilien all around them.

Perhaps this was not so far fetched a place after all.


	18. Chapter 18

**Previously:**

**South Ithilien, Third Age, Hithui, 3020**

"Welcome," a voice called, and everyone's attention was seized instantly. He turned in the direction of the voice, and he blinked as the White Lady smiled upon all of them.

"We trust thy journey was not overly difficult. The season has turned colder, but still far more comfortable than back in Rohan I believe. There are homes made ready for you, and thy possessions shall be brought there. We know that you all have questions, but it my husband's tradition that all are welcomed here with a meal before any administrative details are addressed. So, you may rest assured that thy carts and wagons shall be guarded. Now, please accept our invitation to dine together so we may welcome thee properly," Éowyn said pleasantly.

A tall Elf stood next to her, silent and proud, but at the same time smirking almost in amusement as he watched the White Lady make her announcements. It was Prince Legolas. All of Rohan recognized him now. He turned and offered his arm to Lady Éowyn, and she took it, smiling at him. They walked away towards a larger hall built near a towering waterfall in the distance. That must be the dining hall, he thought. He quickly fell in step with the others, following Legolas and Éowyn. He strangely gave no thought to his possessions. Well, Lady Éowyn said they were safe, and if he could not trust her, then why was he here? The air was crisp around them and it smelled fresh, almost pure and untouched. The hint of cooked meats was in the air, and he realized just how hungry he was from the journey. He gazed around him at the colonists moving about their homes, with the giant trees of Ithilien all around them.

Perhaps this was not so far fetched a place after all.

**Chapter 18**

**South Ithilien, Third Age, Hithui, 3020**

Legolas took a bite of his fish. He chewed it slowly, the fragrance of herbs and butter spreading through his senses. He smiled and took another bite. Adjusting to life in Ithilien extended even to small details such as their meals. Even though different produce was traded across Rohan and Gondor, the fact remained that Ithilien contained different game, different fish, different fruits and vegetables. The dishes that his new people were accustomed to were not as plentiful or easily obtained. Though they had regular caravans to and from Emyn Arnen and beyond, they were creating their own cuisine, along with everything else. He took up his goblet and took a sip of wine. Well, not everything was different. Bottles of the finest vintages had been sent from Minas Tirith and Edoras and even from Eryn Lasgalen. There was only so far that some were willing to compromise after all.

He looked out across the hall, smirking at the expressions on the faces of the new arrivals. It was always the same, particularly with those who came from Rohan and the further realms of Men. Elves tended to accept whatever change in circumstances presented themselves. Though they could be as stubborn or unmoving as any other race, they tended to save their quarrels for truly important, serious and world-altering issues. Having to sleep in a strange bed and eat different food was hardly something for an immortal Elf to be bothered about.

The Men though, were not as easily swayed. They were suspicious, cautious, a bit afraid. They didn't know how to act around Elves, and everything about Ithilien appeared strange to them. The forest was unlike any other across Middle Earth, both scarred and exotic at the same time. The very air, warm but dry, crisp but fragrant, was foreign. Even though Legolas made sure their first meal consisted only of dishes from their native lands, prepared with great care, the people could not be at ease upon arrival. It took some of them a few days, others weeks, but eventually all would settle in. They came to Ithilien for different reasons. Some were looking to forge a better life, others looking to escape a past one. Eventually they all became comfortable, but the first meal was always a curious exercise.

Legolas' eyes moved to a lithe figure walking through the aisles between tables. She wore a long white gown layered in silk, the light catching on the fabric and making it shimmer as she moved. A jade bracelet was clasped tight to one wrist, and her diamond tiara framed long blonde hair that flowed down her back, a single braid in the centre. Her eyes, a grey hue that seemed to brighten with her mood, darted here and there. She greeted their new guests with a smile, a nod, a small laugh and a kind touch. Westron and Rohirric flowed off her tongue like a melody, and all seemed at ease in her presence. She gave understanding glances to the women, and kind nods to the men. The children adored her, and looked up at her in wonder. It seemed that each table she visited became more cheerful, and she was able to remember names and stories after spending mere moments with these newest residents.

Éowyn's eyes caught him staring across the hall. It was not a shock, nor even a mild surprise. He watched her constantly, it seemed. He was always attentive to his duties, making conversation with guests, talking to his advisors, giving directions and instructions as Lord of their forest realm. But when he had a free moment, when he could sit back and do as he pleased, he would look for her. Éowyn found herself often searching him out as well. It was never out of fear. Their bond had grown so strong since their betrothal that they could sense each other's presence without glancing about, but she found she enjoyed looking for him.

Éowyn did not always feel so at ease beneath the stare of a male. She had grown paranoid and fearful of shadows during the Ring War, the atrocities wrecked upon her homeland and the conspiracies at Court a constant threat to her. Now though, here in Ithilien, in this colony, in _her _colony, she was at peace, and it was his loving stare that was part of that. She could feel his gaze upon her, and she had grown used to it, the feeling of him observing her was warm and welcomed, like a blanket that shrouded her in safety and love, a piece of him that she carried with her. She traded pleasantries with her people with skill and ease, lessons learned from a lifetime at Court giving her a presence that few could match. Seeing her was a happy reminder for the citizens – the White Lady of Rohan, their Princess who was now to be their Queen. She knew he was watching as she attended to them, easing their concerns, quelling their fear, welcoming them to their new land, the land she ruled over with her husband.

"_You are staring again, my Lord."_

Legolas blinked in surprise at the thought, her voice ringing in his head as though she were sitting at his side, whispering to him flirtatiously in the tone he loved. He stroked his chin with his long fingers, his eyes narrowing upon her, his lips pursing in concentration.

"_It is my right to look upon you as I please, my Lady. I would hope that my wife would welcome such attention."_

He wondered if their connection would hold, if their conversation would continue in their minds. She was not looking at him, her focus clearly on the table in front of her. He was still surprised he heard her. She had never initiated a link with him before without his prompting or encouragement.

"_And what of thy thoughts, my Lord? Should I welcome those as well?"_

Legolas swallowed, his eyes going wide in surprise. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a playful smirk before turning back to her conversations.

"_Of what thoughts do you refer?"_

He looked at her carefully, watching her straightening her posture and nodding to the people in front of her. They resumed eating, her visit concluded. She slowly turned to face him and took a step forward.

"_Thy feelings on my body that fill thy mind, my Lord."_

Legolas stifled a gasp. He steadied his hands on the table in front of him, looking at her, locking his sight on her eyes as she made the long walk back towards her seat.

"_I am not entirely sure if I am flexible enough to try everything that you are thinking, Legolas."_

She maintained her calm exterior as she moved back to the table. Legolas watched her steps, unable to say or think anything as she nodded to the guests she passed and resumed her place at his side. Picking up a carrot, she took a firm bite as she leaned towards him.

"I am a Shieldmaiden, my Lord. I am always willing to accept new challenges," she breathed, her voice sending a jolt through him.

Legolas swallowed, his throat dry.

Éowyn smiled to herself as she resumed her meal.

**Minas Tirith, Gondor, Third Age, Hithui, 3020**

"Have you heard from Legolas?" King Elessar asked, leaning towards his wife.

"I sent messengers to Ithilien last week, my King," Arwen smiled, looking at him playfully. "They will bring word to Faramir and go on to the colony of Legolas and Éowyn. I would not depend on their presence for Yuletide, Estel. We have imposed on them enough and it is the first year as rulers. Legolas should spend the season with his own people, and not with us."

"I agree, but I have need of him," Aragorn said carefully. The King rose from his throne and stepped forward to the large table. He traced his fingers along the parchment of the map spread out across the table. His eyes narrowed as he became pensive. He felt his wife's fingers on his arm, her silken hair against his shoulder as she came to his side.

"It seems that you just returned," Arwen said quietly. "Must you ride out once more so soon?"

"I know not, Arwen," Aragorn frowned. "But if there be remnants of Sauron beyond Mordor, and villages and towns that still need to be liberated, then we must act."

The King reached out to the map once more, his hand moving from Minas Tirith and to the north, finally stopping and placing a small flag on a large star representing the city of Annúminas.

**South Ithilien, Third Age, Hithui, 3020**

Éowyn walked along the border of the rice fields, leading Windfola by the reins. For their first harvest, they had done well, and the large stores of grain would easily sustain her people through the coming months into the Spring. Though the weather was still far more comfortable than in Rohan, the ground was hardening and the air slightly chilled, as the forest itself seemed to be preparing for several months' rest.

She had instructed the fields to be lightly flooded once the harvest was done. The lands would be enriched and it also allowed them to use the lost grain left behind to prepare for the next year's planting. Éowyn smiled as a large bird dropped gracefully into the field and jabbed at the ground for food before lifting off in to the sky once again.

There had been a few setbacks of course during their first few months in her husband's colony. Every small detail seemed to be presented to her and Legolas to decide upon before anything was done. She was asked about where the houses would be built to how many targets would be placed on the archery range, and myriad subjects that she never imagined she would have to decide. It was thrilling in a way, empowering and ambitious. Legolas looked to her for her opinion and assistance at every turn, and she realized that they were building this realm together. When the houses did go up and the colony took shape, she would wander the makeshift paths and streets of their enclave and smile, seeing all the visions and plans and designs that had so perplexed them coming to life.

"My Lady," a guard called, bringing his horse alongside Windfola and dismounting, bowing to her respectfully.

"What is it?" Éowyn asked calmly. She still felt odd seeing Elven warriors bowing to her as their Queen. She didn't know if she would ever get used to the idea – being a leader of Elves. The Eorlingas who had come from Rohan she was comfortable with, settling in easily to her same demeanour and attitude from Court at Meduseld. But with the Elves, she still felt as though she had something to prove, even though Legolas repeatedly told her she did not.

"The legion has completed the exercises that you ordered," the Elf nodded. "Would it please you to come observe?"

"Yes," Éowyn agreed. "Though if you claim that the riders are ready, then I shall expect the performance to be perfect, otherwise it is a waste of my time."

"Aye, my Lady," the Elf answered, waiting for her to mount Windfola before he leapt atop his own horse. "We are ready."

"Be sure that you are," Éowyn said firmly. "This realm, and our people are pledged to Gondor, and should the White City call us to arms, we shall go. It is our duty to be ready in advance."

"Aye, my Lady," the Elf said, following as Éowyn urged Windfola forward briskly.

* * *

><p>The mounted cavalry cantered under the arch and into the colony, led by Éowyn. They saluted her and left for the stables and Éowyn pushed Windfola forward to the stairs of her own chambers. A page took her horse when she arrived and bowed to her respectfully. Éowyn gave instructions to her maids before ascending up behind the waterfall and into the caverns of her home.<p>

"I heard that you were exercising the cavalry," Legolas smirked as she came into the study.

She walked up behind him and ran her hands along his shoulders.

"And who is spreading such gossip, my Lord?" she teased.

"Some of the children came running breathlessly back, panting about the majesty of the White Lady of Rohan," Legolas quirked an eyebrow, turning in his chair and taking hold of her hips.

Éowyn stepped between his legs, facing him now. "I was merely ensuring that they meet expectations, my Lord. If they shall be flying thy banner in battle, then they must not bring shame to thy House."

"It is thy House as well, my love," Legolas smiled, bringing his hands up and running them along her arms. "And it pleases me to see thee taking command of the cavalry, and that the soldiers are respectful of thee."

"They are the best of the Eorlingas and Elves that came with us," Éowyn nodded. "I am pleased that they are moving as one, and that they are comfortable together. It is curious, but in learning of the different strategies and formations used by the Rohirrim, and by the Eldar, we've created something different, something all our own. I know it was a training exercise and that battle creates the need to improvise, but I could not help but be pleased with what I saw. It was an example of what you are trying to build here, Legolas."

"I build nothing, my love," Legolas smirked, taking her hands in his. "And if I do, it is certainly not done alone."

"Speaking of not doing things alone, I must bathe. Riding to the rice fields and the training grounds has made me flushed," she said playfully.

"I would attend to thee, if you wish it, White Lady," Legolas teased.

"Very well, my Lord," Éowyn said with mock boredom. "You may remove my clothes and carry me to the pool."

Legolas huffed and scooped her up into his arms. His wife laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him lightly as he moved towards the hall leading to their private grotto.

Legolas stopped as a horn sounded from the grounds below. He rolled his eyes and buried his face in his wife's neck. He inhaled her scent and kissed her skin lightly as she chuckled.

"Whoever that is should be tied to a stake and shot full of arrows for interrupting us," he grumbled.

"It is a messenger from Rohan," Éowyn laughed. "You know the sound of the horn. Now put me down so we can go and receive the rider. Unless you want even more gossip to swirl about what we get up to in our chambers."

Legolas groaned and set her down. Éowyn caressed his cheek, then led him down to the stairs to the colony.

"Lady Éowyn, Lord Legolas," the messenger bowed to them. "King Éomer of Rohan sends his greetings and his love to his dear sister and to her husband. He requests thy company."

Éowyn took the scroll from the messenger, and he was then escorted to the Gathering Hall for food and refreshment.

"Did we not tell Éomer that we may not see him for Yuletide?" Legolas asked as Éowyn glanced at the scroll.

"We did. I wrote to him myself," Éowyn frowned. She then gasped and smiled. "Éomer has asked for Lothíriel's hand in marriage and Prince Imrahil has consented! They are to be married in the summer of next year. Oh, Legolas!"

"It is a good tiding, my love, for thy House and thy people," Legolas nodded. He called for his attendants and they came to his side.

"The King of Rohan has pledged his troth to Lothíriel of Dol Amroth," Legolas announced. "We shall have a feast in their honour, and as tribute to those people of Rohan who have come to settle with us here. Send out the announcement and have the dinner meal for this evening changed appropriately."

"Yes, my Lord," the attendants bowed and congratulated Éowyn before leaving to carry out Legolas' instructions.

"Thank you, Legolas," Éowyn smiled. "You are very kind."

"Thy House and thy people are mine as well, Éowyn," Legolas nodded. "I expect we shall receive word from Faramir in the coming days. As thy brother is marrying his cousin, there shall be a feast at Emyn Arnen, and even at Minas Tirith."

"I never imagined that my brother and I would see such wonderful days," Éowyn said softly. "To know such happiness when we lived through years of doom is difficult to fathom."

"And yet here you stand, my love," Legolas smiled. "I shall oversee the preparations. Go and bathe. I will send thy maids to thee."

Éowyn kissed him quickly, then left for their chambers, clutching the prized scroll announcing her brother's engagement as she went.

* * *

><p>There was much merry making in the Gathering Hall that night. The food and drink were from Rohan, and this inevitably led to songs and dancing as the people toasted to the health of King Éomer and made pledges to their Gods. Legolas and the Elves of his colony looked on in amusement, and even joined in the singing from time to time. Men were a strange folk to them, but they had grown to live together with them, and smile at their traditions. In the first days of the colony, the tables of the Gathering Hall were a running tally of the progress of Legolas' realm. Elves sat together on one side while Men sat across the room huddled around each other and speaking in hushed voices. While they fought together and died together during the Ring War, they were not so easily united when brought to his growing forest colony.<p>

Legolas saw to it that they all trained together, worked together and learned together. As the first settlers spent each day side by side with those of another race, they realized how much they shared. Though the shape of their ears and the colour of their skin may be different, their desire to build a new life in Ithilien was shared. They also saw Legolas and Éowyn frequently. Whether it be inspecting the rice fields, mapping out the fence line and defences, or simply taking meals among them, the Elven Lord and the human Queen were everywhere, a living reminder of all that was possible.

"I know not why, but I find the news of thy brother's betrothal amusing," Legolas smiled, leaning towards his wife.

"Legolas!" she scolded him lightly. "My brother is just as capable of love as thee."

Legolas looked at her pointedly.

"Very well, perhaps not _as _capable as thee, but you would not deny him this happiness, surely?" Éowyn rolled her eyes.

"I am glad for him, of course," Legolas nodded. "It is amusing in that my first meeting with him was at the end of a spear, so to picture him settled with a wife is far different from the warrior that I knew."

"Éomer is not merely a warrior," Éowyn smiled. "And do not rely on first impressions, my Lord, lest they deceive thee."

Legolas turned slightly in his chair and looked at her inquisitively.

"And what first impression has deceived thee, White Lady?" he asked pointedly.

Éowyn smirked and took up her goblet. She sipped her wine, her smile growing as her husband continued to watch her.

"I recall a tall strange Elf who came barging into the Golden Hall and dared to lay his hands on me," she said quietly.

"Aye, and what impression did you draw from such an encounter?" Legolas asked.

"I was affronted of course," Éowyn replied. "So much so that I bestowed upon him one of my coldest stares.

"And did this Elf back down and cower as you likely expected that he would?" Legolas asked with a smirk of his own.

"Nay," Éowyn shook her head slightly. "He implored me to relent, to wait as the White Wizard attended to my uncle."

"So you took pity on him, then?"

"Aye," Éowyn nodded. "And though I have learned much about this Elf since, one thing that has remained the same is that he seems to enjoy putting his hands on me at every opportunity."

Legolas grinned as Éowyn sipped her wine innocently.

**South Ithilien, Third Age, Girithron, 3020**

The bonfire crackled and danced as the flames rose higher. Legolas pulled Éowyn closer, wrapping his light cloak around her and pressing her against him.

"Legolas," she warned. "Thy people are all around us. A ruler should not act so amorous in front of his subjects."

"It is Yuletide, my love," Legolas grinned. "If we cannot set an example that one should treasure those dear to us during this season, then how are we worthy to rule?"

Éowyn smirked and tilted her head as he leaned down and kissed her tenderly. Cheers went up around the bonfire as the settlers celebrated the holiday season together.

The carousing and carolling and races carried on well past midnight. The fire continued to roar, as though the flying embers were signs of all of their old lives disappearing finally, and the fresh flames holding the dreams they carried to this new place. Legolas was sure to wish each of them well for the coming year, which in itself was a difficult task. Their colony had grown substantially. There were children now, infants who had grown in the time they had built this place. They had still not welcomed the first babe to be born in Ithilien, but it was only a matter of time now.

Éowyn's head felt light against his shoulder as they walked up the stone stair to their chambers. They could hear the singing and cheering in the distance and the light of the bonfire flickered up to them. They took one last look before disappearing behind the large door cut into the cliff.

"We may need to delay our journey, at least the start of it," Legolas teased as she idly cast off her gown and slipped into bed. "The riders shall be asleep past noon."

Éowyn mumbled her agreement as he removed his armour. The message from Arwen had been vague, asking for them to come to the White City, and saying nothing else. It was rare for Arwen to be so brief in her messages to him, and it made Legolas wonder if something serious needed to be discussed when they reached the capital. It was no matter. They intended to stop on the way to Edoras regardless.

His wife was half asleep by the time he came to bed. He fit himself behind her, his chest against her back and his hips aligned with hers. She blindly reached back and caressed his cheek. She drew his arm across her body and hooked it just under her breasts. She snuggled back against him, fitting herself into his body. Legolas kissed her cheek and bare shoulder, holding her light weight against him and smiling.

"Sleep, my love," he whispered, kissing her lightly.

"Allow me a few moments to rest, Legolas," Éowyn replied, her eyes closed and her hand covering his. "I shall be ready for thee before dawn."

"Ready for what?" Legolas frowned.

Éowyn rolled her hips back against him.

Legolas groaned in surprise.

"Ready for my husband to show me how dear I am to him," Éowyn replied before she drifted off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Previously:**

**South Ithilien, Third Age, Girithron, 3020**

Éowyn's head felt light against his shoulder as they walked up the stone stair to their chambers. They could hear the singing and cheering in the distance and the light of the bonfire flickered up to them. They took one last look before disappearing behind the large door cut into the cliff.

"We may need to delay our journey, at least the start of it," Legolas teased as she idly cast off her gown and slipped into bed. "The riders shall be asleep past noon."

Éowyn mumbled her agreement as he removed his armour. The message from Arwen had been vague, asking for them to come to the White City, and saying nothing else. It was rare for Arwen to be so brief in her messages to him, and it made Legolas wonder if something serious needed to be discussed when they reached the capital. It was no matter. They intended to stop on the way to Edoras regardless.

His wife was half asleep by the time he came to bed. He fit himself behind her, his chest against her back and his hips aligned with hers. She blindly reached back and caressed his cheek. She drew his arm across her body and hooked it just under her breasts. She snuggled back against him, fitting herself into his body. Legolas kissed her cheek and bare shoulder, holding her light weight against him and smiling.

"Sleep, my love," he whispered, kissing her lightly.

"Allow me a few moments to rest, Legolas," Éowyn replied, her eyes closed and her hand covering his. "I shall be ready for thee before dawn."

"Ready for what?" Legolas frowned.

Éowyn rolled her hips back against him.

Legolas groaned in surprise.

"Ready for my husband to show me how dear I am to him," Éowyn replied before she drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter 19**

**Minas Tirith, Gondor, Third Age, Narwain, 3021**

"I'm beginning to think that you enjoy this balcony a bit too much," Legolas teased as he wrapped his arms around his wife from behind. "You must not come here so early in the morning. It is very cold before the dawn, Éowyn."

"Mmm," Éowyn smiled, leaning back against him as he kissed her neck and held her close, his cloak enveloping both of them. "I never feel cold here, Legolas," she said pleasantly. "This is where I stood when I heard thy voice calling to me from Mordor. This is where I stood when the sun shone again on the White City. This place has only warmth for me."

Legolas chuckled contentedly and pulled her closer. "Though happy thy memories are of this place, it does not make thee invincible my love. It would not do for the White Lady to be sneezing and coughing during dinner with the King of Gondor."

Éowyn smiled, her hands covering his under the Elven cloak as he held her just below her breasts.

"You have no need to fear for my safe return now, my love," Legolas whispered against her ear. "So what thoughts have thee this morning that brings thee outdoors?"

"I miss our colony," she said softly. "I miss people running up to me and telling me their little problems. I miss the rice fields. I miss the dinners in the Gathering Hall. I miss home, Legolas."

"Our home," he smiled.

"Our home," she nodded. "What dark Elven magic do you wield, my Lord? First seducing me at Edoras, making me crave thy body at all hours, then spiriting me away to Ithilien and now making me feel restless in the Capital of the Kingdom of Men?"

"All masterful illusions, indeed," Legolas laughed lightly. "Now if only I could use such power to solve the problems of Gondor, then we could go back to our forest realm."

"You've spoken to the Queen?" Éowyn asked, glancing at his pensive gaze.

"Aye," Legolas nodded. "Arwen shared her thoughts with me last night during dinner. Estel is worried. He sent scouts to the North months ago and none have returned."

"Arnor has been deserted for nearly an Age," Éowyn frowned. "Beyond the Shire, no man has settled there for over a thousand years."

"It is still part of the Kingdom Reunited," Legolas said. "And it is Estel's duty to see it made free and safe once more. He cannot send colonists north, or hope to rebuild Fornost and Annúminas, until he knows it is safe."

"But what could still roam those lands? Orcs? Easterlings? Surely only small bands here and there left over from the fall of Mordor," Éowyn said.

"I do not know, my love," Legolas said seriously. "But Estel intends to find out, and if he asks us to ride with him, I must honour my vow."

"I'm going with you," Éowyn said firmly. "We shall not be parted, my Lord. Never again."

Legolas hugged her closer. They gazed out to the snow covered Pelennor and the chilly Anduin in the distance, the sun barely creeping out.

"Swear it to me upon all of thy Gods, Legolas," Éowyn said firmly. "I did not marry thee only to find out that you are just as cruel as those men who would keep me shackled and left behind."

Legolas smiled at her, gazing into her fierce expression.

"My love," he said, kissing her softly. "My Lady," he continued, kissing her again. "It is you who have cast a spell upon me, Éowyn. I crave thee, constantly, and am unable to by without thee for even brief hours without growing impatient for thy return. As I appear to still be bewitched, and to not have relief for the foreseeable future, I shall take thee with me on whatever campaign Estel beckons me to. We shall not be parted ever again, Éowyn. Though I do not wish for thee to see battle, if only because I do not wish for War after having endured it for so long, I shall ride with no army that does not include my wife at my side."

Éowyn grinned. She brought her hand to his face and kissed him hard, sealing their promise.

"My Lord, you are either the rarest of husbands, or the most diabolical of deceivers. In either case, thy words have taken hold, and so I shall obey thy command," she kissed him.

"Then to bed, my Queen," Legolas said, turning her away from the balcony. "There are hours still before we must wake."

"You have no intention of going back to sleep, Legolas," Éowyn accused him playfully. She left the warmth of his cloak and walked back to their chamber, her hips swaying in front of him.

Legolas swallowed and shook his head, then followed briskly behind her.

* * *

><p>After they all broke their fast with the King, Legolas and Éowyn were called to the conference chamber, where large maps were spread out on tables and soldiers and attendants stood by awaiting Aragorn's commands.<p>

"Both cities have lain in ruin for centuries," Aragorn said, looking at the map of Arnor intently. "It will take time and great labours to rebuild them."

"The Northern Kingdom was no more than a legend in Rohan, so long ago was it that anyone settled there," Éowyn noted. "Do you have colonists at the ready, my King?"

"Aye," Aragorn nodded. "Once the Dark Lord fell, many came to the White City seeking refuge. We were fortunate to be able to house and feed them. We have rebuilding and construction to last for years to come, but there are those who yearn to work the land, and to have fields of their own. Then there are those who would be part of the resurrection of Fornost and Annúminas. It would be a grand adventure with great challenges, but I must ensure their safety before I can send them north in good conscience."

"The Northern capital was once the seat of the King of Gondor," Arwen stated. "Once the city is rebuilt, we would spend the summer months there, and receive our friends to the north of Rohan. It is in Gondor's interest to see the land reborn."

"My brother shall send scouts for thy cause, my King," Éowyn nodded. "And should my King choose to ride, the Eorlingas would follow."

"I do not wish to impose upon our friendship unless it is necessary," Aragorn said, raising his hand. "Much was lost to win the peace that we now enjoy. I would not disturb what we fought for until I know what lies beyond the Shire."

"The Elves of Lindon have been preparing to sail for years now," Legolas said, looking at the map. "They will not have armies at the ready. You may be able to call upon scouts from Rivendell who can travel north more easily."

"I shall send messengers," Aragorn nodded. "I do not wish to bother the Shire, though it is sure that scouts must pass through Bree to reach Amon Sûl and beyond."

"We shall deliver thy message to Edoras," Éowyn nodded. "We shall take counsel with my brother before we return to Ithilien."

"Thank you," Aragorn smiled. "I would not move until the Spring and I can be certain of the weather in the north. We shall prepare in the coming months and see what we shall discover on these expeditions."

**Edoras, Rohan, Third Age, Narwain, 3021**

The horns blared as the escort from Ithilien came through the gate. Arod and Windfola cantered to a stop at the foot of the stairs leading up to the Golden Hall. Attendants bowed respectfully and took the reins. Legolas spun off of his mount, twisting in the air before landing lightly on his feet. He walked around and extended his hand to Éowyn, helping her down from her horse.

"You are showing off, my Lord," she frowned at him playfully. "Dismounting normally would be sufficient."

"Thy people have not seen us for months, Éowyn," he smiled. "I am merely renewing their impressions of the Elves."

Éowyn shook her head and smiled as she took his arm. She waved to her people as they ascended the stairs. Their arrival had been expected and crowds had gathered when they were spotted on the road. An even number of Elves and Rohirrim rode with them, all soldiers who had followed them to Ithilien and composed their personal guard. Éowyn dismissed their escort, knowing the riders would want to reunite with their families, and the Elves would want to see the Capital.

"Sister," Éomer beamed, embracing her as she reached the top of the stairs. "I would bid thee welcome to thy home, but I suspect home for thee lies leagues to the south now."

"King Éomer," Éowyn teased. "Thy assumption would be correct. I am pleased to be back among the Eorlingas, but my home is now in my husband's forest realm, and we eagerly await thy visit."

"I shall ride to Ithilien after the snow thaws," Éomer nodded, clasping arms with Legolas in the warrior's greeting. "I need to visit the reaches of our lands and beyond ahead of the wedding."

They turned and walked into the Golden Hall, taking seats around the throne as maids brought forth food and drink.

"I expect to spend part of Spring in Dol Amroth," Éomer continued as they ate. It is a comfortable ride to Ithilien from there, is it not?"

"Aye," Legolas nodded. "We hope you shall be impressed by what awaits thee."

"Brother, you have convinced my sister to live beneath the trees. That in and of itself is a grand victory," Éomer smiled.

"Our chambers are made from stone," Éowyn retorted. "Though I do love our forest. It has become dear to me."

Éomer laughed.

"And what news from King Elessar?" he asked. "I trust thy time in Minas Tirith was merry?"

"It was," Legolas nodded. "But of serious matters did we also speak."

Éowyn took the scrolls from Legolas and passed them to her brother. Éomer looked at them curiously, then unwound them and read the message from Aragorn.

"He means to retake the North," Éomer said carefully. "A worthy objective. Men have not laid claim to those lands for centuries."

"He asks for our help, brother," Éowyn nodded. "The scouts sent from Gondor have not returned. Perhaps they were lost in the wild."

"Or perhaps something dark lies to the North beyond our sight," Éomer said grimly. "Scouts King Elessar shall have. The Gap of Rohan is covered with snow, but the road north to the Shire and beyond are clear. I shall assemble the riders personally and see that they go in groups so that there are messengers to return to us with news at each stage of their journey."

"Thank you, King Éomer," Legolas nodded.

"We are allies, and family," Éomer smiled. "There is no need to give thanks for that which is our oath to follow."

* * *

><p>After a full day of feasts, visits to various stores and businesses across the Capital and accepting the well wishes of dignitaries and courtiers, Legolas and Éowyn were finally allowed to retire to their chambers. Though both were well experienced with the rituals of Court, and of life at Edoras in particular, it did not make the endless procession of greetings and appointments any easier to bear.<p>

"Why did we not have so many ceremonies when we were at Eryn Lasgalen?" Éowyn asked, brushing her hair as she sat at her vanity.

"I forbid them," Legolas smiled, removing his tunic. He stretched his arms and arched his back, the glow of the firelight lighting his torso.

"You forbid them, my Lord?" Éowyn smiled.

"Aye," Legolas nodded. "I did not wish for my wife to be put off on her first visit to the Greenleaves. There was little I could do to deal with the curiosity that met us upon our arrival, but I ensured we were not receiving visitors throughout our stay."

"If only I had thy foresight," Éowyn sighed, getting up and coming over to him. "Though I am pleased to be back among my people, there is little we can do about the customs required of us."

"It is not so painful," Legolas said, taking her in his arms. "Men have strange traditions, but they are predictable in the end."

"Predictable?" Éowyn said, raising her eyebrow playfully at him. "Perhaps you can predict what I am thinking at the moment, my Lord?"

Legolas leered at the low neckline of her gown and smiled.

"I am unable to read thy mind, my love. I seem to be rather distracted at the moment," he teased.

Éowyn laughed. She firmly pushed him back towards their bed.

"Do you know what I think, my Lord? I think that a part of thee is glad that King Elessar wishes to reclaim Arnor. You have been living a domestic existence with thy wife for the past months and the warrior within thee yearns for the open fields and targets for thy bow."

"Is that what you think of me, White Lady?" Legolas smiled, his hands moving to the ties of her gown along her sides. "You think me a barbarian thirsting only for battle?"

"I think that you enjoy thy plunder, Legolas," Éowyn whispered, her eyelids fluttering as he loosed the ties of her gown and eased it off her shoulders and down her arms.

"I cannot disagree with that," Legolas smiled, kissing her shoulder, then moving lower to take her breast into his mouth.

"Mmm," Éowyn moaned, her hand cradling his head against her, his tongue playing with her flesh.

"I believe that you are looking forward to the campaign in the north, my love," Legolas said thickly, kissing his way back up to her neck and to her lips. "I remember the vision of a Shieldmaiden, sword drawn, eyes wild with the blood of battle coursing through her veins. You wish to ride, to challenge all who may be foolish enough to stand before thee."

Éowyn stepped out of her gown. She lowered herself to her knees in front of her husband and quickly undid his leggings, pulling them down and freeing his naked body to her gaze.

"Éowyn!" he groaned as she took him into her mouth, her hands moving up his firm thighs and grasping his hips. After several moments, his knees shook and his hands grasped her shoulders, her mouth and tongue relentless upon him.

He tried to draw back as his release approached quickly, but she held him tight, her fingers moved from his buttocks to his thigh, then across to lightly caress him and he lost his last thread of control. His chest and stomach tightened and he leaned forward, calling her name as she drew out his climax.

Éowyn rose to her feet and pushed him back on to the bed. She crawled over him, kissing his chest, then his cheek.

"I believe it is you who have such dreams, Legolas," she said huskily, her hips grinding against his. "You wish to see me in battle, to fight by my side, then celebrate our victory together, to take me beneath the sky and stars as the battle lust flows through thy veins. It is that thy desire? To show the armies of Men that you have claimed me?"

"Éowyn!" he shouted, her touch and words enflaming his arousal.

"Legolas," she laughed wickedly, licking his lips. "Let us truly test the limits of Elven stamina."

* * *

><p>They spent the better part of the month at Edoras. The weather made the long trek back to Ithilien seem daunting, and many preparations were required to both plan Éomer's Royal visit, as well as assembling a legion to ride in support of Gondor in the Spring. Legolas and Éowyn had trained several cavalry units and a defence force for their realm, but they did not have an army, and they were not convinced that pulling their soldiers from Ithilien was wise.<p>

They spent many days answering the questions of the Rohirrim who were considering relocating to their realm. Ithilien offered warmer weather, a fresh start for some, and land that could be worked far more easily than those of Rohan. Months into the life of their colony, there was now a steady flow of colonists who came to their borders each month. Planning appropriate housing and support for the new arrivals was no small matter.

"I am saddened to see thee go, sister," Éomer said as he inspected her escort. "I know that you have long been away from thy subjects, but have enjoyed having you here."

"We will see each other in a month's time, brother," Éowyn smiled. "Besides, I am needed in Ithilien. I must make the colony ready to receive the King of Rohan."

They both laughed and embraced warmly.

"I must say that I feared for thy happiness, sister," Éomer smiled. "Long ago did I accept Legolas as thy betrothed and thy husband, but the life he offered to thee was so different from our own. I am much pleased to see thee happy."

"I have never been happier, Éomer," Éowyn beamed. "I wish I could explain it, but I cannot. It's as simple as how Legolas sends the colonists to me when they need counsel, or how he allows me to determine what lessons the children will be taught or where we shall set the perimeter of our defences. He involves me in everything, brother, as though I am truly ruling with him. I am neither his consort nor his trophy. I am a Queen by every definition, and never did I imagine this life for myself."

* * *

><p>When the escort was made ready to ride, Legolas and Éowyn ordered them to remain at the gate while the two of them rode out and around the fence and down to the Barrows. They dismounted and offered flowers and prayers at the burial mounds of Éowyn's parents and to Théodred. When they reached the snow covered burial mound of King Théoden, Legolas drew his blades and Éowyn unsheathed <em>Stormshatter<em>. They placed their weapons upon the mound and each took a knee before the final resting place of the King.

"Uncle," Éowyn whispered. "Thank you for blessing our colony and for watching over us with a steady hand. We return to Ithilien now, to our people. We know that we shall be riding out once more soon, and we ask for thy guidance and blessing."

"King Théoden," Legolas continued. "Thank you again for blessing me with the gift of Éowyn's hand. She is a Queen, a ruler as powerful as any in the House of Eorl, and I know that she has made thee proud. Should we set out with the army of Gondor and the Eorlingas to reclaim the Kingdom of Arnor, please be with us, and keep us safe."

They rose and took their blades back. Legolas stepped away and allowed Éowyn to say some prayers in Rohirric, a few tears spilling from her eyes as she finished. They went back to their horses and returned to the gate, saying their final farewells to Éomer.

"I shall send word once the reports of the scouts are received," Éomer nodded. "Should any remnant of Mordor or Angmar remain in the north, we shall know it and destroy it."

Legolas nodded and with a sharp call he ordered the escort forward from Edoras and out towards the Great West Road. The air was crisp and the sky was clear, the chill of winter swept across the field but it did not cut through them. Legolas set a strong pace, determined to return to their forest as quickly as possible.

Éowyn followed easily at her husband's side. As she loosely held the reins to Windfola, her mind wandered as she glanced across the land. There was something strange about the gathering campaign. Why had the Gondorian scouts not returned? Why had there been no news of this disappearance from travellers or couriers who frequently rode the path to Bree and back to Minas Tirith? When Éowyn had killed the Witch-King, it was as though countless souls had been released as his body crumpled and faded on the Pelennor. What was left of his forces?

In days of old, it was Angmar that had warred with both Fornost and Annúminas. With the fall of the Dark Lord, many had assumed that his minions would soon perish with the controlling power of the Eye no longer upon them. Orcs were notorious for being unable to think for themselves. They were brutal killing machines, not tacticians or strategists. But in a vast land such as Arnor, with no centralized army to oppose them, and with the Rangers having dwindled in number following the Ring War, they could lie in wait, remaining undetected and unopposed, until they were strong enough to return to the lands of Men to wreck their havoc.

Éowyn pulled her cloak closer across her chest. She could not shake the feeling that there was something unknown lying to the north, beyond their sight and knowledge. She was proud to know that Gondor and Rohan stood united together, and that she would ride with Legolas and the two Kings of Men. But she did not know what they were riding into, and this played on her mind as they left Rohan and entered Gondor, their colony in Ithilien drawing closer.


	20. Chapter 20

**Previously:**

**Edoras, Rohan, Third Age, Narwain, 3021**

They rose and took their blades back. Legolas stepped away and allowed Éowyn to say some prayers in Rohirric, a few tears spilling from her eyes as she finished. They went back to their horses and returned to the gate, saying their final farewells to Éomer.

"I shall send word once the reports of the scouts are received," Éomer nodded. "Should any remnant of Mordor or Angmar remain in the north, we shall know it and destroy it."

Legolas nodded and with a sharp call he ordered the escort forward from Edoras and out towards the Great West Road. The air was crisp and the sky was clear, the chill of winter swept across the field but it did not cut through them. Legolas set a strong pace, determined to return to their forest as quickly as possible.

Éowyn followed easily at her husband's side. As she loosely held the reins to Windfola, her mind wandered as she glanced across the land. There was something strange about the gathering campaign. Why had the Gondorian scouts not returned? Why had there been no news of this disappearance from travellers or couriers who frequently rode the path to Bree and back to Minas Tirith? When Éowyn had killed the Witch-King, it was as though countless souls had been released as his body crumpled and faded on the Pelennor. What was left of his forces?

In days of old, it was Angmar that had warred with both Fornost and Annúminas. With the fall of the Dark Lord, many had assumed that his minions would soon perish with the controlling power of the Eye no longer upon them. Orcs were notorious for being unable to think for themselves. They were brutal killing machines, not tacticians or strategists. But in a vast land such as Arnor, with no centralized army to oppose them, and with the Rangers having dwindled in number following the Ring War, they could lie in wait, remaining undetected and unopposed, until they were strong enough to return to the lands of Men to wreck their havoc.

Éowyn pulled her cloak closer across her chest. She could not shake the feeling that there was something unknown lying to the north, beyond their sight and knowledge. She was proud to know that Gondor and Rohan stood united together, and that she would ride with Legolas and the two Kings of Men. But she did not know what they were riding into, and this played on her mind as they left Rohan and entered Gondor, their colony in Ithilien drawing closer.

**Chapter 20**

**South Ithilien, Third Age, Narwain, 3021**

"It is…strange," Éowyn smiled, brushing her long hair. "To be bathing underneath the sun in Winter."

Legolas laughed, kissing her shoulder and running his hand down across her breasts.

"We are still indoors, my love, for a part," he smiled.

Éowyn looked up through the opening above the grotto at the sky above and the sunlight streaming all around them. She looked behind her at her husband and smirked wryly.

"I doubt that the weather in Rohan or Gondor would be as kind to thy naked body, my Lord," she teased.

"I am an Elf, Éowyn," he smiled, pulling her back further on to his lap. "Even if it were cold here in Ithilien, we do not fear the cold."

Éowyn's eyelids fluttered as she felt him against her. She lowered the brush and placed it on the ledge beside them.

His hands moved along her wet skin, brushing across the sides of her breasts, down past her stomach and across her hips. His arousal was firm and hard against her buttocks, and his breath was warm on her shoulder. Was there no end to his passion? Éowyn had feared just how carnal they were with each other from the first moments at Helm's Deep. She'd explained his aggressiveness and her own response by the desperation of War and the rush of having overcome impossible odds. But she'd realized that as peace reigned, their desire for each other had only flared more brightly, and to her shock, her own cravings for Legolas became more fierce. She no longer feared how much he wanted her. It was his right as her husband, though he was far more active than any Man, to be certain. No, she was far more enraptured by her own darkness – the sinful lust that seemed to blaze in his presence, which he seemed only too eager to draw out of her, and she to give.

"Legolas," she breathed. "We have meetings, and commitments, and appointments. We have been away for over a month and our people expect us. We were only to bathe briefly to wash the ride from our bodies."

"My love, we are the Lord and Queen of this forest realm," Legolas grinned, caressing her chin and pulling her back into his kiss. "I would never have brought thee here and settled this land if I was not to be granted certain privileges, such as making our people wait until we are good and ready to see them."

Éowyn cried out as he thrust into her, holding her hips firmly and pulling her down over him. Her hand moved to hold on to his neck, her back arching as he moved within her, the hot water around them only making her skin more sensitive and her body more pliant.

"Gods, Legolas," she moaned, falling back against his chest, her hips moving with his, spreading herself to receive him again and again, her lips finding his once more.

"_Éowyn nin_," he growled, filling her completely. "I cannot control myself around thee, my love."

"Do not stop!" she gasped, kissing him hard. "Take me, Legolas."

By the time the Elven Prince and the White Lady of Rohan came down the stone stairs and gathered with their people for the evening feast, the sun was setting in the distance beyond the forest. Éowyn and Legolas were the picture of composure and propriety, a regal couple stoic and reserved. From time to time they would look over at each other, sharing a knowing glance that went unnoticed by their people who were celebrating their return.

**South Ithilien, Third Age, Nínui, 3021**

"My Lady," a young girl bowed as she approached Éowyn timidly.

"Yes, how may I help thee?" Éowyn smiled.

"I had a question, my Lady, about…about…Lord Legolas," the girl asked nervously.

Éowyn smiled. In most realms, it was considered rude for the people to ask about their rulers, and sometimes to even speak to them openly. However Legolas and Éowyn had made their colony as inclusive as possible from the beginning. It was the only way to encourage the Elves and Men to live together in peace – to show them that the alliances of the past could be reformed.

"I have heard the tales of thy courtship, my Lady," the girl continued, blushing. "Do you believe that it is possible for a mortal to…to love an Elf?"

Éowyn blinked in surprise. She was not expecting that question.

"I am proof that it is possible, and that it has happened," Éowyn smiled. "Are you curious for thy own sake, or have you heard of others?"

"Nay, my Lady," the girl shook her head. "I have never seen so many Elves in all my life as there are here, and I do count some of them as my friends, much to my own surprise. It is just that I do not see them as being proper mates, and I expect that they feel the same about me. It makes thy union with Lord Legolas all the more rare, my Lady."

"We are unique unto ourselves, yes, my Lord and I," Éowyn nodded. "But be not preoccupied by our being an Elf and a woman, for that is not what is so special about our love. We are parts of the same heart and the same soul, we wield the same sword, are of the same mind. Legolas is an Elf, yes, but I love him not for his race, but because I have found in him a true partner. When we argue, it is to debate two sides to an issue, not to assert superiority over each other. When we consult one another, it is for the benefit of those that follow us, not because one of us is weak and the other strong. Does that answer thy question?"

"Would that I could know such a love, my Lady," the girl sighed. "My parents assure me that they shall find me a good match, perhaps in Emyn Arnen or Minas Tirith if they must, but I do not know…how can I believe in love when I have not met this man who shall be my husband?"

Éowyn nodded in understanding. "When I was thy age, my parents had men they felt I would be well matched for also," she said lightly. "Dukes and Princes from other lands and noblemen in Edoras with vast wealth and power at Court. I barely knew their names, but it was decided that I would marry one of them and so that was my duty."

The girl nodded.

"Even when the Ring War began and darkness came to our lands, there was no question that my future husband would be a powerful man. I knew not where he would come from or who he would be, but as the White Lady, I was destined for such a union, and I accepted it, even as shadow fell all around us. When Legolas arrived at Meduseld, I did not see him as a suitor, let alone my husband. I was wary of him, as he was a stranger and I knew so little of his people. My heart did not know him yet."

"And what opened thy eyes, my Lady?" the girl asked quietly.

Éowyn smiled and looked away momentarily. It was not appropriate for her to tell this girl all of the details of how she had grown attracted to Legolas. There were some details that her innocent ears should not hear just yet.

"His kindness, and his good humour, and his wit and charm," Éowyn smiled. "He was alone among our people, the only Elf sent on an impossible quest in the midst of War, and he was not in despair or sorrow. There is a peace about Legolas, and I find that very comforting. I shall always have his support, of that I am sure, and I shall always be able to rely upon him. Such characteristics in a mate are not as easily found as one would think."

The girl nodded, in awe of Éowyn's description.

"Focus on thyself," Éowyn said kindly. "Thy lessons, thy training, all that you are interested in. Be at peace with who you are, and when the time comes for thee to consider a suitor, it shall be easier to come to a decision."

"Thank you, White Lady," the girl bowed, then took her leave.

Éowyn sighed contentedly and walked further through the colony, greeting others here and there as she walked. She turned her head and looked back towards the Gathering Hall. Legolas was standing on the landing of the large building, talking easily with his advisors. Éowyn looked down at her betrothal ring and smiled, resuming her stroll.

**South Ithilien, Third Age, Gwaeron, 3021**

The arrow soared through the air, cutting across the slight wind from the East, before burying itself in the thick wood of the target.

The judge peered at the embedded arrow thoughtfully. He then raised a green flag aloft.

"Huyyy!" screamed the Men, roaring with laughter and cheers as they celebrated.

The Elves shook their heads wryly, smirking at their fellow soldiers.

"Well done," Legolas applauded, stepping forward. "This round goes to the Rohirrim."

A shout came up from the archers from Rohan, bowing respectfully to Legolas as he walked past them and stood in front of the competitors.

"Round one went to the Elves. Round two to the Rohirrim. You all have shot well, and you do us all proud, not only with thy marksmanship, but with the knowledge that our people are safe beneath the reach of thy bows," Legolas said with a smile.

"However," Éowyn said, coming up beside her Lord. "In battle, and in life here in Ithilien, one cannot rely on Elves, or Men, alone. We all must band together to be truly united."

"For the next round, my Lady and I shall choose the teams from the ranks," Legolas said firmly. "With the winning group to be recognized as the deadliest of archers in the forest."

Murmurs went through the gathered archers and the spectators who had come to the training ground to watch the competition. Word had spread that the Rohirrim and Elves had engaged in duels for the past weeks, beginning after Yuletide when Legolas and Éowyn were gone. The Elves had won the first few contests, but the Men had been resilient. Today's match was the first that Legolas and Éowyn had attended.

Choosing the teams quickly, Éowyn and Legolas stood opposite each other, their squads behind them. Whispers and curious stares went through the crowd as each of them had chosen an equal number of Elves and Men, dividing up the archers so that each group was a mix of the two races.

As the judges announced the start, the first shooters took their positions next to each other. Éowyn and Legolas smirked to each other, watching as the new teams warily began to interact. Many factors came about when shooting at a far target – wind, distance, angle of the bow, weight of the arrow, type of feathers on the fletching. Where the Elves and Men would each consult each other on any given shot, when mixing them together, they became cautious and quiet.

"I think I shall choose a high angle," Éowyn announced, glancing over at her teammate. "What arrow would you recommend?"

"My Lady?" an Elf looked at her curiously, glancing about to see if she had intended to ask any of the Men standing nearby.

"You are on my team, are you not?" Éowyn demanded. "I trust in the judgment of the Elves, as much as I do that of my own kin. After all, I did marry one."

"Yes, my Lady. With the wind picking up, I prefer birchwood, my Lady. It is heavier, and holds the path more easily," the Elf nodded, passing her an arrow.

The Men looked on, very interested in hearing this advice which was previously a guarded secret among the Elves.

Éowyn took the offered arrow and fit it to her bow string. She pulled back and brought her bow forward, tensing her arm and relaxing her shoulder as she aimed. She loosed and the arrow soared through the air, holding a flat trajectory but staying true to target through the crosswind.

"Left of centre, only just!" the judge called, waving a green flag aloft.

"Huzzah!" the soldiers called, cheering her shot.

Legolas smiled and instructed one of the Men to step forward. The youth nervously took his position, fiddling with the bow string before notching an arrow.

"Hold," Legolas called, rising from his seat. The gathered spectators looked on as he approached.

"Thy name, boy," Legolas asked.

"Lison, son of Evanson, my Lord," the boy bowed his head.

"Lison, thy bow is too thin for such a shot. Do you not have a long bow for proper distance?" Legolas asked.

"Nay, my Lord. I only have a cavalry bow, my Lord. I usually shoot from horseback," Lison said shakily.

"It is no matter. Use mine," Legolas said easily, taking his Galadhrim bow from his shoulders and fitting the string, containing a strand of Lady Galadriel's own hair.

"No, my Lord!" Lison cried. "I do not dare to touch such a legendary weapon!"

The crowd and the other archers gasped as Legolas handed his bow to the young man. Never had they seen their Lord allow another Elf or Man to even look at his bow, let alone wield it.

"The legend is in he who uses the bow, not in the bow itself, young Lison," Legolas smiled kindly. "Now, be sure to compensate for the additional weight and strength. You will need to draw back more firmly than with a cavalry bow, and hold at extension a moment longer. Be mindful of the recoil. It is surprising to most."

"Yes, my Lord," Lison breathed, staring at the leaf designs carved into the bow. The weapon seemed to glimmer in the sun as he fit an arrow to the string.

Lison aimed and fired quickly, as though he were afraid to bend the bow for too long if he be not worthy of it. The arrow shot forward in an arc, not nearly as smooth or strong as if Legolas had fired it, but it landed within its target just the same.

"Centre!" the judge called, raising a green flag.

"Hoorah!" the Elves and Men called, running forward and embracing Lison on his narrow victory. The boy handed the bow back to Legolas reverently, then joined his mates in celebration. They all soon quieted down and turned towards Éowyn's team. Walking forward, they each extended their hands, and the archers all shook hands in the warrior's style, wishing each other well on a fairly fought contest.

The judges announced a feast in the Gathering Hall and the archers and spectators dispersed. After a time, the training range was empty save for Legolas and Éowyn.

"That was kind of thee, husband," Éowyn smiled. "I cannot recall even Aragorn himself being permitted to touch thy bow."

"I am not as overprotective as rumours would make out, wife," Legolas teased. "What I did was not nearly as impressive as deliberately missing thy shot to allow the boy a chance."

"My Lord, it is thy skill with a bow that is renowned throughout the lands," Éowyn smiled at him. "I am but a Shieldmaiden. We are not known for being archers."

"Nevertheless, I have seen thee hit the centre on such a shot many times, White Lady. You were willing to give the lad a glimmer of hope in the end," Legolas smirked.

"Regardless of whether I was or was not, the boy had a well placed shot," Éowyn replied. "And more importantly, our soldiers have hopefully learned a valuable lesson."

"As have the crowds that gathered," Legolas nodded as they reached the colony where cheers and songs were coming from the Gathering Hall.

"Well, my Lord, it appears that I have been conquered," Éowyn said playfully. "I beg for thy mercy."

Legolas swallowed, his eyes wide at her seductive tone.

"I believe that I shall need to…examine thee in private, Lady Éowyn," Legolas rasped. "I shall consider being lenient, so long as I am…satisfied that you are sufficiently contrite."

"Allow me to prove my devotion, my Lord," Éowyn grinned. She leaned up and whispered to him, her hands caressing his chest through his armour.

"Take me to bed, Legolas," she growled. "Take thy spoils of triumph from my body."

Éowyn clamped a hand on her mouth to stifle her laughter as he picked her up and whisked her towards the waterfall with Elven speed.

* * *

><p>"I was always taught that Elves were stoic and cold," Éowyn smiled as he put her down on the rug covered stone floor. She walked lightly over to their bed and turned, leaning back against the bedpost.<p>

"Why is it that my husband, the strongest of the Elves, desires me, a mere mortal woman, so ardently?" she asked, staring at him as she unlaced her bodice.

She gasped as he came up to her, his firm chest a breath away from her. He reached up and covered her hands with his. Their long elegant fingers worked together to undo the front of her gown. Éowyn drew in a deep breath as his hands spread the fabric and cupped her breasts.

"You are a temptress, White Lady," Legolas growled, his eyes narrowing, his white teeth bared as he ran his thumbs across her soft flesh, causing her to arch her back against his touch. "Thy scent, thy eyes, they warm skin, thy perfect body, you throw all of these weapons against me to disarm my composure, bare my darkest want, and bend me to thy will."

Her hands moved to pull her gown from her shoulders, the light garment falling across her hips, down her thighs and floating to the ground.

"Gods, Éowyn," Legolas sighed, bending down and kissing her lips, his hands massaging her breasts, drawing moans from her. "You…you did not wear…"

"I expected that one of us would win the duel of the archers, my love," Éowyn grinned against his lips. "It seemed inefficient to bother with undergarments."

"You were…_bare_ throughout our contest?" Legolas cried incredulously, kissing her neck.

"Bare for thee, my Lord," Éowyn smiled, her hands moving down his body, undoing clasps and ties with ease. His tunic fell from his shoulders, and his leggings followed. He stepped out of them quickly and lifted her from the ground.

"Legolas!" she shouted, her hands gripping his shoulders, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"I shall claim my prize now, my Lady," Legolas groaned against her neck.

"I am for thee, Legolas," Éowyn answered immediately. "All for thee, always and for eternity."

They both groaned as he sunk into her. She kicked and writhed in his grasp, letting out a choked sob as she finally settled on top of him. Her eyes were wide and locked upon his as he pushed further inside, the full length of him opening her as only he did.

"Yes, Legolas!" she moaned, tightening her hold on him as he began to move with deliberate strokes.

She bit into his shoulder, her teeth nipping at him, then soothing him with a swipe of her tongue. The rhythmic clap of her back against the wooden bedpost filled their ears as Legolas thrust harder and harder, knowing exactly the pace that kept her teetering on the precipice of bliss.

"Please, Legolas, please," she begged, licking the side of his face, her body squeezing him, urging him.

Legolas laughed, a low and dark rumble that shook her and caused her core to burn even hotter with arousal.

"I can last far longer than thee, Éowyn," he teased. "I can keep this pace for hours, my love, keep thee on the edge of thy release for as long as I wish."

Éowyn shrieked and groaned, her arms and legs shaking against him.

"But I shall be kind," Legolas smiled, feeling her shiver anew. "Spend, Éowyn. Give me thy release. Surrender to it."

"Yes! Legolas!" she yelled, her mouth falling open as her climax burst within her and his continued strokes only drew out the little death longer.

They continued to move against each other, Éowyn's legs hung limply in his hands, all of her remaining strength focused on moving her hips, pressing down on him while she covered his face with kisses.

"Fill me, my love," she whispered, her voice stolen.

Legolas roared and thrust into her, pinning her to the bedpost and finding her mouth with his. Their tongues joined and Éowyn groaned into his mouth as she felt him spend inside of her. The force and warmth of his seed spreading inside of her touched off another release for her and she yelped as it shook her body.

In the midst of their shared bliss, a loud and strong horn blared from outside in the distance.

"Impossible," Legolas gasped, cradling her in his arms, turning them and sitting down on the bed.

"My brother is rather respectful, Legolas, would you not agree?" she said softly, settling in his lap and kissing his cheek. "He waited for you to release inside of me before announcing his arrival."

Legolas laughed ruefully. "I am convinced that part of King Éomer still hopes that we have not lain together."

Éowyn caressed his cheek and kissed him again before she rose from his hold on shaking legs. "Allow him his delusions, my Lord," she laughed, taking his hand in hers. "It would mortify him to know the truth of just how wanton you have made me."

"I am not convinced just who between us is the true seducer, my love," Legolas smiled, following her towards the bathing grotto. "But we must make haste and go and greet the Eorlingas, for I know who thy brother shall blame if we do not emerge from our chamber promptly."

* * *

><p>Legolas and Éowyn donned their formal ceremonial robes and came down the stone steps and past the waterfall. A guard of Rohirrim and Elves flanked an elevated platform in front of the glade that Legolas used as an outdoor council chamber. Éowyn and Legolas stood before their seats, and the escort of King Éomer of Rohan brought the smiling regent forward.<p>

Ceremony was quickly abandoned as Éomer hugged his sister, laughing and smiling with her. He then greeted his brother-in-law as a warrior, and drinks were brought forth and minstrels began playing, and the King's escort greeted the colonists from Rohan whom they knew, and the Elves whom they respected, and the formal reception for King Éomer became what it was meant to be – a meeting of friends and kin and carousing.

Legolas loved Éomer for Éowyn's sake, and he did freely admire and respect the former Marshal of the Mark. The Elven Lord smirked as Éowyn took her brother on a tour of the colony, gesturing proudly to the wells and aqueducts that brought water from the waterfall to all the homes and buildings, the stables, armoury and training grounds pristine and vast, the network of bridges and flets that formed the perimeter defence, and the Gathering Hall warm and welcoming, where the evening's feast was being prepared.

"It is a good land, sister, a strong land," Éomer nodded. "I find the weather too warm, but I pray it shall not soften thy people."

"We train so that the sun does not weaken our legs," Legolas smiled. "And in the forest, rain and wind are just as frequent, we find."

"Come, brother," Éowyn smiled, motioning to where attendants held the reigns to Arod, Windfola and Éomer's own horse. "I would show thee the rice fields, and the true breadth of our lands."

Legolas smiled as he watched Éowyn regale her brother with details of their efforts and all they had built. While she did not need her brother's approval, he could sense that she was genuinely proud to show him all they had done, all they had built together. Their forest realm in Ithilien was in its infancy compared to the history of the Mark, but Éowyn glowed with happiness as they cantered through the rice fields and farms. This was something she had built from the beginning. Éowyn, White Lady of Rohan, was now a Queen, and she did not merely preside over her husband's realm – she helped build it.

"Pleased am I to wander through thy kingdom with thee, sister," Éomer grinned. "I am fortunate that thy husband has chosen to dwell so far from Rohan. Once news of thy accomplishments spreads back to Edoras, I may be tossed aside."

Éowyn laughed, delighted with the compliment.

The celebrations went well into the evening. It was the first formal visit for such a large delegation from Rohan, and many of the colonists rejoiced at seeing their kin and countrymen. The Gathering Hall and the lands around it were filled with songs and chants and joy. Eventually, everyone retired to their homes, or to sleep under the stars, revelling in the pleasant weather in the dead of winter.

* * *

><p>Legolas unfolded a large map on the table in the library of their private chambers. Éomer finished his beer, then placed the mug down, staring grimly at the parchment.<p>

"Can it not wait until the dawn, at least?" Éowyn shook her head, holding on to Legolas' arm. "You have had a long journey, brother, and I would send you to sleep with pleasant memories, and not conferences and talk of strategy."

"It is because such revelry is so dear to me that I need to speak on this subject, Éowyn," Éomer sighed gravely. He took up a small dagger passed to him by Legolas and began gesturing to the map.

"The first scout arrived returned weeks after you left Rohan. He reported nothing amiss the entire trek to the Brandywine. He found the borders of the Shire rebuilt and received glad tidings from Frodo and the Hobbits, who pass on their love, and news of their growing families," Éomer said.

Legolas squeezed Éowyn's hand. They had heard news that following the end of the Ring War, Sam, Pippin and Merry had been rather eager to wed lasses from back home.

"The first signs of something out of the ordinary were strange mists near the Weather Hills," Éomer said, pointing to the peaks near Fornost. "The land is inhospitable and not colonized, so much could occur there beyond our sight."

"Dark forces have dwelt there in the past," Legolas nodded. "Frodo still bears the mark of his night on Weathertop."

"Aye, during the day, the scouts saw nothing. During the night, the hills were too difficult and sheer to climb. They did not see nor hear anything, though they were at some distance. The mists though, are not what would usually be seen in these days," Éomer said grimly.

"Did the scouts reach Fornost?" Éowyn asked. "Or were they able to circle the Shire and reach Lake Evendim?"

"Such is strangest of all," Éomer said. "All paths were closed. None could cross."

"None could cross?" Legolas asked.

"The roads themselves are old and worn, left barren and unused," Éomer said. "The scouts found walls of rock left over from landslides and tremors, large trees, who's fallen trunks stretched across entire roads, and at each obstacle, riding past was closed off by thick brush, or cliffs, or rocky mountains. They could not go further north."

"So they do not know what has become of Arnor," Éowyn said.

"They all reported the same thing – a sense that they were being watched. They split up and tried different crossings, moved in pairs across different borders. They saw nothing and no one, but each time they tried to approach either of the two ancient cities, they were met with impassable blockades that prevented their progress," Éomer said.

"It could simply be that the land has reclaimed the realm," Legolas said. "To reach the ruins of the cities would require a large force and beasts to help clear the way."

"Or someone may wish it to appear that way," Éowyn said. "Build up these natural defences to deter small parties that may scout north, leaving all that occurs beyond those borders a mystery."

"King Elessar will need a great host to reclaim those lands, even if it is only to rebuild the roads and cities," Éomer nodded. "But I am not at ease advising him to ride when I do not know what we may face."

"I agree," Legolas nodded, looking at the map and the scribbled lines showing the roads to Annúminas. "In any event, Gondor is not ready for such an expedition, and I doubt that Rohan is either. Anything that Estel wishes to pursue must wait until at least the Spring. But knowing the land lies unwatched and unknown still is not comforting."

"What of the Elves? I know they are sailing, but they must surely hear and see what goes on across the land?" Éomer asked.

"The decree is that we do not involve ourselves in matters any further," Legolas shook his head. "The Dark Lord is defeated. We have no need to know what has become of the lost kingdom of men."

"A pity," Éomer said. "Still, I am grateful for those of the fair folk who remain."

Legolas nodded in acknowledgement. They bid Éomer good night and the King was escorted to his own suite of rooms.

* * *

><p>Legolas rolled up the map and put it away. His silence was deafening as Éowyn prepared for bed. When he finally came through, she as already in her shift, lying languidly beneath the blankets.<p>

"I wish to speak to the Lady of Light once more also, my love," Legolas said, voicing what was in both of their minds. "But they are all making plans to leave, likely this year."

"Rivendell lies beyond the Weather Hills," Éowyn said plainly. "I would trust in their scouts to bring back more than what we've learned."

"I cannot disagree with that," Legolas nodded. He leaned over and kissed her softly before she turned and he wrapped his arms around her.

"The problem with rebuilding Edoras and Minas Tirith and settling our realm here is that we have nothing and no one left to venture out into the world and see what the fall of Mordor has wrought beyond our borders," Éowyn said.

"We must wait, Éowyn," Legolas said, kissing her shoulder. "Our forces are not fit to ride on such a mission at this time. Though we may risk allowing an unknown enemy time to build his strength, we must trust that the new alliance shall prove strong and brave enough if tested."

"I am afraid we shall have our answer, my love," Éowyn said, pulling his hand to her mouth and kissing his fingers, before he settled his arm beneath her breasts. "And I hope that we are ready when the time comes."


	21. Chapter 21

**Previously:**

**South Ithilien, Third Age, Gwaeron, 3021**

"They all reported the same thing – a sense that they were being watched. They split up and tried different crossings, moved in pairs across different borders. They saw nothing and no one, but each time they tried to approach either of the two ancient cities, they were met with impassable blockades that prevented their progress," Éomer said.

"It could simply be that the land has reclaimed the realm," Legolas said. "To reach the ruins of the cities would require a large force and beasts to help clear the way."

"Or someone may wish it to appear that way," Éowyn said. "Build up these natural defences to deter small parties that may scout north, leaving all that occurs beyond those borders a mystery."

"King Elessar will need a great host to reclaim those lands, even if it is only to rebuild the roads and cities," Éomer nodded. "But I am not at ease advising him to ride when I do not know what we may face."

"I agree," Legolas nodded, looking at the map and the scribbled lines showing the roads to Annúminas. "In any event, Gondor is not ready for such an expedition, and I doubt that Rohan is either. Anything that Estel wishes to pursue must wait until at least the Spring. But knowing the land lies unwatched and unknown still is not comforting."

"What of the Elves? I know they are sailing, but they must surely hear and see what goes on across the land?" Éomer asked.

"The decree is that we do not involve ourselves in matters any further," Legolas shook his head. "The Dark Lord is defeated. We have no need to know what has become of the lost kingdom of men."

"A pity," Éomer said. "Still, I am grateful for those of the fair folk who remain."

Legolas nodded in acknowledgement. They bid Éomer good night and the King was escorted to his own suite of rooms.

Legolas rolled up the map and put it away. His silence was deafening as Éowyn prepared for bed. When he finally came through, she was already in her shift, lying languidly beneath the blankets.

"I wish to speak to the Lady of Light once more also, my love," Legolas said, voicing what was in both of their minds. "But they are all making plans to leave, likely this year."

"Rivendell lies beyond the Weather Hills," Éowyn said plainly. "I would trust in their scouts to bring back more than what we've learned."

"I cannot disagree with that," Legolas nodded. He leaned over and kissed her softly before she turned and he wrapped his arms around her.

"The problem with rebuilding Edoras and Minas Tirith and settling our realm here is that we have nothing and no one left to venture out into the world and see what the fall of Mordor has wrought beyond our borders," Éowyn said.

"We must wait, Éowyn," Legolas said, kissing her shoulder. "Our forces are not fit to ride on such a mission at this time. Though we may risk allowing an unknown enemy time to build his strength, we must trust that the new alliance shall prove strong and brave enough if tested."

"I am afraid we shall have our answer, my love," Éowyn said, pulling his hand to her mouth and kissing his fingers, before he settled his arm beneath her breasts. "And I hope that we are ready when the time comes."

**Chapter 21:**

**South Ithilien, Third Age, Gwaeron, 3021**

"Thy colony is a wonder, sister," Éomer smiled, walking leisurely with Éowyn down the forest path. "Never did I imagine that the trees would gain thy love over the plains and fields of the Riddermark. I am glad for thee, truly. I see now that Prince Legolas is both a warrior and leader, but most important, the Elf adores thee."

Éowyn blushed and nodded. "A Prince of Eryn Lasgalen Legolas is, but he is Lord of this forest realm, and I am happy at his side, brother. My life here has purpose. I am a Queen to these people, not merely a caretaker or a pretty bird. It is both terrifying and exhilarating, but it is an adventure, and I could not ask for more."

"Now I am curious as to whether marriage changes a Man in such a fashion," Éomer smiled. "For if it be a trap, I am walking into it full willing."

Éowyn laughed. "Lothiriel shall be good for thee, Éomer. I see that she makes thy spirit lighter, and after all that we have survived, such joy is a gift that we ought to embrace when we have it."

"I shall give thy regards to Prince Imrahil and his House," Éomer nodded as he leaped up on to his horse. "Tell thy husband to remember what we talked about."

"Surely you did not threaten him yet again?" Éowyn shook her head.

"It is my duty to keep him honest, Éowyn," Éomer smiled. "I shall write once I return from Dol Amroth."

"Be safe, and swift riding," Éowyn bowed her head.

The horns sounded and the escort of King Éomer cantered into formation before leaving through the large gate. Éowyn watched them depart and stood by until the last rider disappeared into the forest. She turned and walked back into the colony. When they were younger, Éomer and Éowyn imagined these exact visits they would pay to each other when they were older. She would welcome him into her Lord's home. He would arrive as a Marshal of the Mark. Never did they think she would be hosting him in the forest kingdom of her Elven husband. They would have laughed at the idea of Éomer being proud to see such a place.

"Life is a delightful dream," Éowyn whispered happily as she continued on her way.

* * *

><p>Éowyn spun and thrust her sword forward, holding the grip with both hands. Shifting her weight, she stepped back into guard and slashed at the air, parrying and countering an invisible enemy as she finished her exercises. Legolas could spin his twin blades so quickly that they became a blur, and though she had not seen it for herself, there were Elves in the colony who swore they had seen Legolas parry darts and arrows with his blades, so fast could he wield them. Éowyn took several deep breaths as she increased her pace, swinging her sword violently as quickly as she could. Her arms burned in protest and her boots scuffed the ground of the training arena as she moved. With a final lunge she swung her sword powerfully in a devastating cut, finishing high above her head.<p>

Breathing heavily, she stood up straight and replaced _Stormshatter_ in the scabbard fashioned for her by the smiths at Edoras. It was a fitting tribute, she thought, that the craftsmen from her home wanted to create a sheath for her Elven weapon. The intricate designs and stitches in the leather grip and straps were beautiful, and reminded her of her childhood lands, while the light and firm steel of the sword made her think of her husband.

Éowyn breathed out as she calmed herself following the drills. She smiled to herself as a waterskin and a large towel were held out for her.

"Drink, my Lady," Legolas bowed. "A just reward for so skilled a session."

"Were you watching my blade, husband, or my body as I moved?" Éowyn teased.

She accepted the skin gratefully and took a long drink. Legolas cooled her brow with the towel, and wiped her forehead and neck. She raised her eyebrow to him playfully as he wound his fingers to the back of her neck, then freed her long blonde hair from the ties that held it in place.

"My love, I am not so disrespectful as to not pay attention to thy movements during thy exercises," Legolas said. "You do not think me so ravenous that I cannot look upon you without turning towards improper thoughts?"

"I say it only in jest, Legolas," Éowyn smiled, pulling her hair back over her shoulders. She kissed him lightly and took his arm. "You are the only male who is interested in my ability as a warrior, in addition to anything else I may be."

"Our colonists all respect thy skill, my love," Legolas said easily as he escorted her from the training arena. "For my part, I shall say that thy use of the two-handed parry and counter has improved greatly."

"Thank you," Éowyn nodded, pride flowing through her veins. "Thy help has been invaluable. Balancing the weight of my sword and stepping forward has made all the difference."

They both stopped and looked over at a bonfire blazing in the distance. Curious as to what was happening, they wandered through the small streets of their colony. As they approached, they came upon several families standing around the fire.

"White Lady! Lord Legolas!" a woman exclaimed, bowing respectfully.

"Good evening to you all," Legolas nodded. "We saw thy bonfire and came to see what its purpose was."

"We are having a memorial, my Lord," a man explained. "Two years ago was the Battle of Helm's Deep."

Legolas and Éowyn exchanged a knowing glance. It was common in Rohan to have annual celebrations of great battles. The Rohirrim would gather, carouse and tell tales of the feats of the brave riders and honour those that had fallen.

"A fitting idea," Éowyn nodded. "I would be honoured to speak, should all of you permit it."

"It is thee who honour us, White Lady," a woman bowed, gesturing towards the fire.

Éowyn squeezed Legolas' hand and walked over to the fire, turning and standing before the gathering.

"Helm's Deep has been the fortress of Rohan for centuries," Éowyn said smoothly. "When word arrived that the army of the White Hand was coming upon us, mad with rage and desiring only the complete fall of Man, King Théoden wisely ordered us from Edoras to Helm's Deep. A secret strategy this was not, for it is well known that in times of peril, the Rohirrim seek refuge in the great Keep. But so steadfast was the King and so strongly did he believe in his people, that he brought us there nonetheless."

Murmurs went through the group. Children sat down and stared at Éowyn in awe. The night seemed to still and the only sound was the crackling of the flames and the voice of the Lady of Ithilien.

"It is well known that the defence was barely above a thousand soldiers, facing an army from Orthanc that was ten times larger or more. From the caves our people waited and prayed, wishing strength to the few who rose up to guard us. The night was long, and dark, and cold, and we lost many loved ones, but come the dawn, the horn of Helm Hammerhand rang out, and King Théoden led the riders forward, and the enemy was thrown back," Éowyn smiled.

"Praise King Théoden!" came the call in reply.

"On this night, we pay tribute and remember those who fell, and made the largest of sacrifices for Rohan. And let us not forget those who were not born among us, but who raised sword, and axe, and bow to fight at our side. Strong are the Rohirrim, and unbending in our resolve, but we did not survive the Battle of Helm's Deep alone, and we are not alone now. My Lord pledged his life to Rohan that night years ago, and saved many of our people, including me. Give thanks this night to Lord Legolas, and Master Gimli, the Lord of Aglarond, and Lord Aragorn, King Elessar of Gondor, and Gandalf the White Wizard, and all those who gave of themselves for Rohan. Though we are different in both voice and skin, we fought shoulder to shoulder, and we live today in the same fashion here, in Ithilien," Éowyn nodded.

Cheers rang out and mugs were lifted in celebration at Éowyn's words. She and Legolas circulated among the group, giving their well wishes and hearing stories about those who were lost in battle. Many had come to Ithilien to escape painful memories in Rohan, and allowing this night to be grateful for their survival helped heal the horrible suffering during the Ring War.

* * *

><p>"Thy people are strong, my love," Legolas said as he walked with her back towards their chambers. "I admire how they carry on with tradition."<p>

"Custom is very revered in Rohan," Éowyn nodded. "It is a comfort to many, helping to explain parts of this world that seem strange to them."

"Such as Elves," Legolas smiled.

"Elves are not strange," Éowyn said, climbing up the stairs to the door behind the waterfall. "Just maddening and juvenile from time to time."

"Impossible. The Eldar are regal and wise, Lady Éowyn," Legolas said with mock formality. "Who are these maddeningly juvenile Elves who have made they acquaintance?"

"Just one in particular," Éowyn said over her shoulder as she led him into their bedroom. "He appears regal and reserved, the picture of composure. But in fact he is far from it."

"Perhaps it is that is not that this Elf is particularly strange, my Lady, but that being in thy presence causes him to forget himself," Legolas answered with a smirk.

"I cannot imagine what I would do to inspire such behaviour, my Lord," Éowyn said, raising her eyebrow to him. She moved towards him, smiling knowingly at him.

"What could he possibly be thinking about with regard to me?" she continued. "He is an immortal Elf. Surely he has no interest at all in a mortal woman?"

Legolas swallowed, his eyes drifting from her face down her lithe form and back up again.

"You enjoy this game, my Lady," Legolas said tightly.

"What game, Legolas?" Éowyn asked with amusement. "Elves are known for their legendary self-control. Even if I were to attempt to seduce this particular Elf, surely he would be able to resist my charms?"

Éowyn pulled the snaps of her tunic to the side, baring her pale skin to her husband's fiery gaze. She smiled as his nostrils flared. Though Legolas enjoyed the perfumes and scented oils that his wife wore from time to time, there was something entirely primal about her natural scent that caused his eyes to darken as they were now.

"I am thine to command," Legolas growled, grabbing her about the waist and pushing her back against the wall, his lips sucking the pulse point of her neck. Éowyn laughed and circled his shoulders with her arms.

"Juvenile, Legolas?" she teased, grinding her hips against him as he kissed her throat.

"Maddeningly so," Legolas replied, lifting her off the ground.

**South Ithilien, Third Age, Gwirith, 3021**

Legolas placed his foot on the low rung of the ladder. He vaulted himself halfway up, then pushed off with his other foot and reached the top of the platform. He calmly looked out over the field, watching the Men and Elves organize themselves in ranks.

"Archers first – twenty legions," the attendant announced as Legolas looked more closely. "Cavalry next – eight éored, as well as the elite company of the White Lady."

"We should consider pikemen," Legolas mused. "Or mounted spears perhaps. The armies are fast and flexible, but rely solely on speed to avoid being countered. In a wide open space they would be devastating, but in the enclosed chokepoints of a valley or uneven road, this advantage could be turned against us and prove fatal."

"Yes, my Lord," the attendant nodded, writing down his instructions.

Legolas placed his hands on the railing of the platform and watched as the archers and riders went through their formations. In a brief time they had succeeded in raising an adequate army to both defend South Ithilien and ride to the aid of Gondor or Rohan. Many of the men were farmers and labourers by trade, and spent part of their day training and serving as soldiers. Legolas was still unsure how comfortable he was leading such a contingent into Arnor, but he knew he would have to make such a journey someday.

"Thy orders, my Lord?" the attendant asked.

"Carry on," Legolas nodded, smiling slightly. "For now, I am pleased."

* * *

><p>"There is a card on the table that you must sign, Legolas," Éowyn called as he came into their chambers.<p>

Legolas wandered over to the table and found a colourful card. Taking up a quill and ink, he signed his name, then folded the card and glued the edges with his seal.

"Elanor the Fair," he smiled as he came over and placed the card on the desk in front of Éowyn. "Truly a joyous time for Sam and his wife."

"I expect that she shall be the first of many children," Éowyn grinned, tying ribbon around the present that they were sending to the Shire. "Hobbits are known for their large families."

"That is for the best," Legolas nodded, placing his hands on her shoulders and massaging her lightly. "I had never encountered a friend so loyal as Sam."

"What of thy companions and fellow warriors in Greenwood?" Éowyn asked, placing her hand over his. "Surely there were cohorts and minions following thee throughout thy days, my love?"

"Truly, Aragorn was my closest ally, though I did not see him often," Legolas said quietly. "There was always a…separation…between other Elves and our House. Ada did not want me to waste hours sitting idle. There was always something to do, and obligations to fulfil."

"Legolas," Éowyn frowned, turning in her chair and looking up at him curiously. "You did not have…friends?"

"The ways of the Elves are different…" Legolas explained. "There was Arwen, of course, and her brothers, and those that I trained with and fought alongside, others who I saw at Court and everyone who always greeted me when they saw me in Ada's Halls."

"However?" Éowyn asked, urging him to continue.

"Everyone was always so…polite," Legolas shook his head. "Even Arwen, who knows me best of any of my people, seemed to be holding back in my presence from time to time. I did not truly know anyone who I could be…myself…with, until…"

"Until you met Gimli," Éowyn nodded.

"Aye, he is a friend," Legolas laughed. "But there are still subjects that we cannot discuss. Ada and I once imprisoned his father. It is not something we choose to talk about."

Éowyn nodded in understanding.

"I am often terrified about what I may reveal to you, my love," Legolas said, leaning down and kissing the top of her head. "But you know me most of all. I shall hold nothing back from thee, no matter how horrid."

"There is nothing horrid about thee, Legolas," Éowyn said firmly, reaching her hand and up and caressing his cheek. "Thank you."

"Enough of that," Legolas said. "I shall call for the messenger to bring our package to Sam and Elanor."

Éowyn watched as Legolas left the chamber. She stared at the wrapped gift and placed the card in the folds of the paper. From the moment they first met, Éowyn found Legolas intimidating. At first, it was due to him being an Elf, and mysterious and imposing. After she got to know him, she was in awe of his experience, the battles he had fought, the ends of Arda he had travelled to and all he had seen in his nearly three thousand years of life. He knew so much more than she did – about archery, and War, and sex. Even after she fell in love with him and became his wife, there were moments when Éowyn feared she was doing something wrong, and that he was always the confident and composed one.

She rose from her chair and took the package with her, her mind still in contemplation. Had she not enjoyed far different experiences in her youth than Legolas had? Despite being always a part of Court, Éowyn lived moments that most women never imagined. Perhaps Legolas was now living new experiences himself, as a result of being with her? The thought made her smile. Being his wife in title only was one thing, but he had gone to great lengths to show her not only the depth of his love, but how he saw her as an equal. She always assumed he acted in such a rare fashion because he wanted her to feel safe and valued by him, and that was all likely still true. But now Éowyn could see something else about her husband. He genuinely needed her help, the value that her different upbringing gave her, the experiences that she always assumed he had lived through far earlier than she had. To know that he was unsure and fallible in some things pleased her immensely. They were not only equals, but they depended on each other, and she finally realized something that he had been trying to tell her for some time – that he not only desired her, but needed her.

* * *

><p>"It is not proper to ask a Lady such things, my Lord," Éowyn frowned, running her fingers across his bare chest. "Particularly on the anniversary of our wedding."<p>

"The rules of courting no longer apply to us, Éowyn," Legolas smiled. "You are my wife, and I am permitted to ask of thee whatever I wish, for such is a husband's privilege."

Éowyn looked up at him and smirked playfully. "You may ask, yes, but I have no duty to answer."

"Thy arguments are merely for the sake of distraction," Legolas said pointedly. "My question is simple enough."

"Legolas," Éowyn grumbled, resting her head against him again. "Thy question is far from a simple one. I was different then, my love. Though thy words and thy touch rescued me from shadow, I still did not know my own heart. And tradition and custom would have forbid me from acting upon my feelings."

"So if I had not sought thee out in the caves before the enemy arrived," Legolas said. "And if I had merely left Rohan with the Fellowship days later, nothing would have come out of our days together? You would have been content to allow whatever it was that we shared to languish into memory?"

"I would not have been content at all!" Éowyn said fiercely. "Thy question is unfair, my Lord. My answer makes it sound as though I would not have fought for thee, for us. Do not forget that a union between an Elf and a woman was unheard of to my people, Legolas. I did not see thee as a mate when thy presence first arrived at the Golden Hall. If this disappoints thee, my Lord, then I beg for thy forgiveness."

"Do not despair, Shieldmaiden," Legolas chuckled, hugging her closer. "I am only wondering just how far the White Lady would have gone to pursue me."

"It was I who sought thee out at the waterfall, my love," Éowyn said pointedly. "To offer myself to thee so boldly was entirely improper, and yet I did just the same. Recall that I had no expectation that we would have any future together and still I placed myself at thy mercy."

"Aye," Legolas smiled, running his hand along her bare back. "I could scarcely believe that my dreams were coming true."

"Little did I know the lustful thoughts you had of me even from our first meeting," Éowyn smiled, turning her head and kissing his chest. "I wonder if thy desire would have led thee to carry me off when the Fellowship left Edoras. Would I have been taken as compensation for thy service to Rohan, my Lord?"

"Never, Éowyn," Legolas shook his head. "Though I am reminded that King Théoden correctly noted that I sought the most precious jewel in the Mark when I asked for thy hand."

She moved closer to him, pressing her breasts against his chest and kissing him lightly. His hands held her by her waist, the heat of their bodies delightful in the still of the night.

"Did you enjoy our anniversary?" Legolas smiled.

"Mmm," Éowyn nodded. "I can scarcely believe it has been a year already. It seems mere months that we were at the Pelennor in the battle of the Age. So much has changed, and yet I cannot recall a happier time in all my life."

"Nor I," Legolas laughed. "And such words must be true for I have lived far longer than thee."

Éowyn smiled and shifted in his hold. She straddled him and slid her body back and forth along his. She smiled further as he was soon hard and firm against her.

"Legolas," she breathed as he pushed inside of her. She moved with him for several moments, then gave in to his relentless pace, burying her face in his shoulder and hanging on to him, gasps and moans flowing from her mouth.

After the feast in the Gathering Hall and the evening dance and activities, they had retired to their chambers. Éowyn took her time in removing his clothes, kissing every part of him before allowing him the same privilege. Their lovemaking had been slow and beautiful. But now, there was a change in them both. They had no energy or patience for a slow build this time.

"My love," he whispered, quickly turning them over. She wrapped her legs around his hips, her arms falling above her head in surrender.

He kissed her hard, his thrusts strong and firm, each one seeming to draw another cry from her lips. Her eyes snapped open as she felt him suddenly within her mind, their link strong and giving her the strangest sensation of feeling him all around her, inside and out, as though she were drowning in him.

There were no words spoken or exchanged in their joined minds. She felt only raw emotion – an indescribable wave of feeling that seemed clearer to her than words.

Desire. Need. The urge to dominate. Love.

Legolas' love melted her under him. Even as he growled and moved faster, his eyes narrowed in determination, his body tense with the effort of driving her to a higher peak, she felt his comfort and care. He was her husband, and for all his aggressiveness and how he loomed large above her as they made love, she felt safe and adored in the most powerful of ways.

She whispered his name over and over, a chant that grew louder as he thrust harder. Her mind echoed her words, a single thought that she sent to his mind.

'_Take me, Legolas.'_

She crashed soon after, coming apart as her body arched towards him. He drew out her pleasure deliberately, allowing her a brief respite before resuming his movements brought her to the precipice again.

Finally he was there, crying out and fiercely calling her name with his mind. She pulled him closer just as she felt him spending inside of her. He was able to roll them on to their sides, holding her close as they rode out the aftershocks of their pleasure.

"A new Age is dawning, Éowyn," Legolas whispered. "Having thee at my side as we go forward together is more than I believed I deserved."

"I love you, Legolas," Éowyn said, stirring slightly as she settled against him. "All that the new Age shall bring, we shall face it all together."


	22. Chapter 22

**Previously:**

**South Ithilien, Third Age, Gwirith, 3021**

He kissed her hard, his thrusts strong and firm, each one seeming to draw another cry from her lips. Her eyes snapped open as she felt him suddenly within her mind, their link strong and giving her the strangest sensation of feeling him all around her, inside and out, as though she were drowning in him.

There were no words spoken or exchanged in their joined minds. She felt only raw emotion – an indescribable wave of feeling that seemed clearer to her than words.

Desire. Need. The urge to dominate. Love.

Legolas' love melted her under him. Even as he growled and moved faster, his eyes narrowed in determination, his body tense with the effort of driving her to a higher peak, she felt his comfort and care. He was her husband, and for all his aggressiveness and how he loomed large above her as they made love, she felt safe and adored in the most powerful of ways.

She whispered his name over and over, a chant that grew louder as he thrust harder. Her mind echoed her words, a single thought that she sent to his mind.

'_Take me, Legolas.'_

She crashed soon after, coming apart as her body arched towards him. He drew out her pleasure deliberately, allowing her a brief respite before resuming his movements brought her to the precipice again.

Finally he was there, crying out and fiercely calling her name with his mind. She pulled him closer just as she felt him spending inside of her. He was able to roll them on to their sides, holding her close as they rode out the aftershocks of their pleasure.

"A new Age is dawning, Éowyn," Legolas whispered. "Having thee at my side as we go forward together is more than I believed I deserved."

"I love you, Legolas," Éowyn said, stirring slightly as she settled against him. "All that the new Age shall bring, we shall face it all together."

**Chapter 22:**

**South Ithilien, Third Age, Lothron, 3021**

Éowyn took his hand and sat down on the large blanket covering the firm ground. The canopy of branches and leaves overhead was plentiful, but rays of sunlight still shone down, casting a bright aura about the clearing. She stretched her legs out, smoothing her skirts and leaned back, her arms behind her. She yelped as he reached for her boots and slowly removed them.

"Legolas," she scowled, though her eyes showed mirth and mischief. "It is not proper for a Lady to be seen barefoot."

"I recall seeing thee barefoot on numerous occasions, my Lady," Legolas smiled, setting her boots aside and massaging her feet with his long fingers.

"That was in the privacy of our chambers, and in other places…" Éowyn blushed, closing her eyes and sighing as his hands removed the soreness of the brisk ride they had taken to this part of the forest.

"Just think of this place as our private grove, Éowyn," Legolas continued, stroking her calf now. "There is none to see us but the creatures of the forest."

Éowyn leaned her head back, rolling it about her shoulders as she relaxed. "A few birds, small animals and thy Royal Guard, my Lord," she smirked at him.

"I dismissed them," Legolas smiled back confidently, grinning at Éowyn's surprised expression. "Given the battles that you and I have seen, I believe us to be well capable of protecting ourselves."

"You wish to seduce me," Éowyn said, a statement more than a question.

"Aye," Legolas nodded. "With food and drink."

He released her legs and reached into the basket they had brought with them. He carefully removed the bottle of wine and goblets, as well as the various dishes that Éowyn had packed for them.

Lothron was the fifth month of the year. The name came from the Sindarin word for flower, and referred to the blossoming of the land after the cold of winter, though truly winter did not reach Ithilien, not in the manner it did in Rohan and Gondor.

As more and more residents were coming back from their journeys out into the forest with bushels of fresh flowers and blooming crops, Éowyn decided it was time for her and her husband to take a quiet meal together. Though their chambers behind the waterfall were pleasant enough, and the Gathering Hall was always filled with cheer, if they remained in their colony, they were always subject to questions and requests and duties brought to them by their staff. Éowyn wanted Legolas to herself for a few hours, and truly she wanted to be able to focus on him without being distracted by her maids and attendants.

"Sample these, my Lord, grown entirely on thy lands," Éowyn smiled, passing a bowl of vegetables to him. "Our last crop was wonderful, Legolas. I am eager to plant more this coming season."

Legolas took a bite of a crunchy cucumber spear and smiled. There was bread baked that morning in their colony, a filet of meat from animals hunted the day before, and even fish caught from the River Poros. He raised his goblet towards his wife and took a long drink.

"This is beyond my dreams, Éowyn," he said. "We no longer have a colony, it seems. Our people have built a town."

"It is remarkable, my love," Éowyn smiled. "A realm worthy of a Prince of the Elves."

"And a Princess of the Mark," Legolas said, smirking at her. "The stone walls are coming along well. Soon it shall seem as though thy feet stand within Edoras itself, my Lady."

"They are for protection of our people, Legolas," Éowyn scolded him. "Do not play with me in such a fashion. I have chosen to follow my Elven Lord husband wherever across Arda he shall go, and settling in the forest suits me well. I do not need you to create another Meduseld here for me to be comfortable."

"Anywhere, my Lady?" Legolas smirked, lying down on his side and staring up at her whimsically.

"Anywhere," Éowyn nodded. "Where would we go, if there was neither duty nor rule to keep us in one place?"

Legolas smiled at her.

"If we did not have responsibilities? If you were not the White Lady of Rohan?" he asked.

"And if you were not the Lord of South Ithilien, Elven Prince of Eryn Lasgalen?" Éowyn teased back.

"Then I would be an Elf, and still thy husband," Legolas grinned.

Éowyn leaned down and kissed him softly. "And I would be a woman, and still thy wife," she replied.

"We could be swords for hire," Legolas joked. "Roaming the lands from Rohan to Gondor to Far Harad, guarding caravans and joining skirmishes, pledging our skills to whichever Lord could pay."

"That would not sustain us for more than a month," Éowyn shook her head. "You do not take orders well, my love, thy time in the Fellowship aside."

"Merchants, then," Legolas continued. "Trading specifically in Elven silks and Rohirric leathers, wandering from city to city, market to market, plying our wares."

"I would not mind that," Éowyn said lightly. "But I cannot imagine you being very convincing in bartering."

"Entertainers? Minstrels? Singers?" Legolas suggested further.

"Could you bear seeing drunken men in a pub leering at me while we performed?" Éowyn arched her eyebrow at him in question.

"Then we would live off the land, find a village or colony somewhere. Build a simple home, hunt for our meals, grow our own vegetables, spend our days in the outdoors," Legolas smiled.

"And our nights, my Lord?" Éowyn smirked.

Legolas reached up and cupped her cheek, drawing her back down towards him.

"Our nights, dear wife," he said, kissing her lightly. "Would be spent indoors," he continued, kissing her again. "Or under the stars, by the fire of the hearth…in our bed…making love…until the next day dawned."

Éowyn smiled against his lips as they kissed, opening her mouth to allow his tongue to caress hers. She finally rose up and took another drink of wine from her goblet.

"What do you suppose Ada says about you?" she asked. "About us? About where you've gone?"

"If anyone asks, he likely says that I have settled in South Ithilien with our kin and Men from Rohan and Gondor," Legolas shrugged.

"And thy mortal wife?" Éowyn teased. "Thy woman? The Princess of Rohan that you

spirited away from her realm to live with thee and be at thy command?"

"Ada would never say that," Legolas smiled, looking out across the sun drenched clearing. "The moment he mentioned that my wife was the Slayer of the Witch-King, all would know that I have taken on an untameable Shieldmaiden."

Éowyn laughed and kissed him again.

They shared fresh fruit and Legolas rested his head in his wife's lap, Éowyn smiling down at him as she caressed his face and hair.

"If only all Men who had suffered a fierce rebuke at thy hands could see thee now, my love," he smiled, his eyes closed in contentment.

"While I may have turned down numerous suitors, I was never unfeeling, my Lord," Éowyn rolled her eyes. "The rumours about me were always exaggerated."

Legolas opened his eyes and looked at her knowingly, a smirk crossing his lips.

"And I may have encouraged such beliefs," Éowyn muttered, smiling back down at him.

Legolas laughed and closed his eyes once again.

Éowyn gazed across the field, smiling as a slight breeze moved past them. In the time they had spent in Ithilien, she had gone out riding each day, to the point that she now knew the paths of this forest well, and Windfola could take her wherever she wished to go on a mere word and pull of her reins.

"_You are being sentimental, my love,"_ Legolas teased.

Éowyn blinked and looked down at her husband's face. His eyes remained closed, his lips sealed. She smirked and closed her own eyes.

"_You enjoy using our bond, husband,"_ she retorted, her thoughts easily flowing to him, their ability to speak without speaking sending a shiver of excitement through her.

"_We need practice, White Lady,"_ Legolas remarked easily. _"And you know how much I enjoy being inside of thee."_

"_Inside my mind, Legolas,"_ she scolded him, visibly frowning at his bawdy humour as she concentrated.

"_Thy mind as well, yes,"_ Legolas joked.

"_Then show me, my Lord,"_ Éowyn challenged, smiling as she communicated her thought. _"Let me see what lies within thy consciousness."_

Legolas arched his eyebrow, all the while keeping his eyes closed and his head against her thigh. _"Very well. Prepare thyself, my Lady."_

Éowyn took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Her fingers remained curled in her husband's long blond hair. When they had first tried to send actual images over their mental link, she had felt overwhelmed, as though she were drowning in the emotions of Legolas' mind. They did not do this often, as Legolas was mindful to be careful with her, but she dared to try it from time to time.

She cleared her mind of all thought, focusing on the void of being at rest, leaving all concern and worry behind. Her chest rose and fell as she took deep breaths. Her fingers moved through his hair and finally rested lightly on his temple.

"_Ready,"_ she called to his mind.

A flash of colour filled her head and she arched her back slightly, recoiling from the vivid scene that Legolas built for her to see. It was as though she was stepping into a room, created by him, and discovering all that was around her for the first time.

Éowyn smiled and shook her head. She could see the image before her, as though she were observing from the outside, and yet still experience the movements of the two lovers entangled on the bed, hearing their moans and feeling the heat of their bodies.

"_You are so predictable, my love,"_ she said to his mind in exasperation, though she was amused all the same, and she could feel her breath catch and her arousal stir as the figures in her mind – the powerful Elf and the fierce woman – joined together. She heard her own voice cry out his name and his respond in kind. The image then blurred and faded, leaving both of them with silly grins on their faces as they opened their eyes.

"I do not need a mind bond to understand that part of thy thoughts, Legolas," she slapped his cheek playfully. "Though I should not complain that after a year of marriage, you still wish to take me at all hours."

"You were not paying attention, Éowyn," Legolas teased, looking up at her. "That image was new."

"There is nothing new about thy desire to make love to me in the middle of the day," Éowyn replied. "I missed nothing, I assure you."

"Then you did not notice the precise position that the lovers were engaged in," Legolas said casually, turning his head and looking out across the clearing.

"Legolas!" Éowyn frowned, blushing fiercely as she thought for a moment and recalled the scene.

Her husband only chuckled slightly as he rested across her folded legs.

"Insatiable Elf," Éowyn shook her head, looking out across the trees. "And you wish to try that position this evening, do you?"

"If you are feeling flexible enough, Éowyn," Legolas said lightly, not looking at her.

"It is a question of whether you deserve such a boon," she said, before moving her fingers to massage the pointed tip of his ear.

"I am more than flexible enough for that, Legolas," Éowyn whispered seductively, drawing a groan from him as she rubbed the most sensitive part of his ear.

* * *

><p>The first weeks of Lothron were spent gathering the bounty of the forest that had fallen during the winter, as well as repairing and renewing the defences and talans that surrounded the town. Though there was no snow in this part of Ithilien, the colder winds and rains tended to take a toll and much effort was spent to keep the paths clear and the granaries stocked.<p>

Éowyn stood in the public square, her arm extended out to her side. A thick leather glove stretched from her fingers up her forearm and attached to a pauldron on her shoulder. She frowned as she looked out to the beyond the stone arch and sighed.

"Patience, my love," Legolas smiled at her.

"This is boring, Legolas," Éowyn shook her head. "It would be faster to simply send messengers through the forest."

"This way is faster, and easier," Legolas smirked. "You shall see."

Éowyn rolled her eyes.

"This is a waste," she said bitterly. "Thy toy has gotten lost or stolen or…"

A streak of black darted from the trees and over the stone arch. Éowyn's eyes went wide as the blur sped towards her. She stood firm as two large wings flapped out and the falcon slowed just long enough to grab on to the leather and perched on Éowyn's arm. With a quick flap, the bird snapped its wings shut and stood still, its head darting here and there, glancing about.

Éowyn reached over and took the parchment tied to the bird's leg. She whispered softly to the creature as she handed the paper to Legolas. He unfurled it and read the note.

"From the outpost near Emyn Arnen," he called.

"Emyn Arnen! Yes, my Lord! 19 minutes, 18 seconds," an attendant announced.

"Emyn Arnen! 19 minutes, 18 seconds, confirmed!" another attendant recorded the information in a ledger.

"My Lady," a young girl bowed and took the falcon from Éowyn's arm. Eowyn unstrapped the long leather sleeve and pauldron, and handed it to another attendant.

"Well?" Legolas smirked.

"It was fast," Éowyn nodded. "Though having the flock converge on this square is perhaps not entirely safe."

"Aye," Legolas agreed. "We shall have an aviary near the wall, ensuring that the birds do not need to cross the arch or the gate to enter, and messages may then arrive even if we are defending the front of the town."

"We will need to send them out on a schedule, even if the messages are merely to say that all is well," Éowyn reasoned. "It must be seen as regular that such birds are flying about the forest. Should they be rare sights, then an enemy would know we use them."

"Brilliant, White Lady," Legolas smiled. "Make them simply other creatures of the forest and they are easily ignored."

"We should send word to Faramir," Éowyn continued. "There is no reason why we cannot rely upon birds to bring messages to Osgiliath and Minas Tirith as well."

"He can help determine waypoints in between," Legolas added. "So long as the birds are properly trained, this may be quite effective."

"I would still rely upon proper messengers and couriers," Éowyn huffed. "But in an emergency, thy falcons may prove useful."

Legolas smiled as they made their way to the Gathering Hall for lunch.

* * *

><p>In the third week of Lothron, a delegation from Dol Amroth arrived. With the coming wedding of Éomer to Lothiriel, these visits were planned to strengthen the bonds between Rohan and the principality. The banner of the White Swan flew gently in the breeze as a legion of knights in silver armour cantered through the open gates beneath the stone arch. Legolas and Éowyn stood patiently and bowed as the cavalry parted and Erchirion, Prince of Dol Amroth, strode forward and dismounted.<p>

"Lord Legolas, Lady Éowyn," he bowed respectfully. "Thank you for thy hospitality."

"Welcome, Prince Erchirion," Legolas bowed, his hand over his heart. "We welcome thee and thy knights. Come, let us show thee our humble village and thy people shall then have food and drink and companionship in the Gathering Hall."

Prince Erchirion strode forward with four towering knights at his side. While the Prince was thin and just slightly taller than Éowyn, his personal retinue were taller than Legolas and large and imposing. The Men of Dol Amroth all had tanned and darkened skin, their city being in the southern reaches of Gondor on the coast where sun was plentiful.

As Legolas and Éowyn took their Royal guest on the tour, pointing out the training grounds, the aqueducts and the various market stalls and shops, Éowyn felt eyes upon her. She was used to being observed, even by other Royals. Even now, years after the War of the Ring, her legend was well known and still drew gasps when told – the Slayer of the Witch-King, the wife of an Elven Prince – Éowyn's reputation preceded her.

"Thy realm is glorious, Lord Legolas," Prince Erchirion nodded. "Never have I seen so many Elves and Men living together in such close quarters."

"Our differences are an easy excuse when disagreements occur," Legolas replied. "Though from my own experience, I have known many stubborn and contrary Elves and Men, and being among one's own kin does not ensure everlasting peace. We work at living together each day, and I am pleased at the results thus far, and proud of our people."

"It must be a drastic change for thee, White Lady," the Prince continued. "To leave the Golden Hall not for a city of Men, but a forest realm. Thy patience must be limitless."

"I have enjoyed the journey at my Lord's side," Éowyn answered, somewhat confused by the Prince's choice of words. "It is truly Legolas who is the patient one of us two."

Prince Erchirion laughed as they entered the Gathering Hall for the feast.

Though Éomer had visited mere months ago, this was the first diplomatic visit to their colony since they'd settled in South Ithilien. Faramir had visited as well before, but Legolas and Éowyn knew him well, and it was more a meeting of friends than a political event. Though the bond between Legolas and Prince Imrahil was strong, and he had been instrumental in saving Éowyn at the Battle of the Pelennor Fields, they had very little interaction with his sons, including Prince Erchirion.

For her part, Éowyn wanted the visit to go smoothly, if only for her brother's sake. Though nothing could now stop the wedding of Éomer to Lothiriel, she still wished for his House to be well regarded in Dol Amroth. Belfalas lay many leagues down the Anduìn, but just the same it remained part of Gondor, and it was important to maintain proper relations among their allies.

Legolas knew it was important for Éowyn that the Prince be properly hosted, as was customary among Men. The traditions of the Elves was different. Having lived thousands of years together, there was less ceremony to such events. Indeed, Legolas had travelled to Rivendell to see Arwen regularly in times past, and though he was a Prince, Lord Elrond rarely received him with trumpets and horns and well wishes. He usually would ride into Imladris and leave his horse with a stable boy before finding Arwen or her brothers and causing mischief. Often he would merely appear at Lord Elrond's table for meals, and the wise Elf would talk to him as though it was the most natural thing for him to suddenly be dining with them unannounced.

"You have women among thy knights, Prince Erchirion," Éowyn noted, smiling as she saw several females among the tables occupied by the Knights of Dol Amroth.

"They are strong and brave and the equal of any Man," Prince Erchirion nodded. "I am glad to fight alongside them."

Eowyn nodded and smiled at him, pleased to see that Dol Amroth was so progressive.

Following the meal, there were songs and dancing. The Knights of Dol Amroth had Elven blood, though it had been lessened over the Ages. As such, they were respected by both Men and Elves, and there was much merry making once the food was cleared. Eventually, Éowyn and Legolas announced they were retiring, and they bid the Prince a fond good evening before leaving for their chambers behind the waterfall.

"What say you about our first night hosting the Prince and his knights, White Lady?" Legolas smiled as they walked up the stone stairs and down the hallway carved into the cliff side.

"Prince Erchirion is as I expected him to be," Éowyn smiled. "Well versed in the traditions of Court, polite, slightly arrogant and appears rather entitled."

Legolas blinked in surprise. "I did not sense such attitude from him."

"It is not a failing, my love," Éowyn shrugged. "But Royals tend to carry an air about them. Some believe they ought to behave in such a fashion as it fits their station. You can see it in the way he treats the servers and the maids and even speaks to his own knights. He believes himself to be above all of them, and truly many would likely agree. He is a Prince, after all."

"And you believe all Princes consider themselves owed this duty of respect and subjugation?" Legolas asked as they entered their bedchamber.

"Nay, Legolas," Éowyn said, turning and smiling at him. "One must earn the pleasure of having others submit to one's will."

Legolas swallowed, his eyes widening as she ran her hand across his chest.

"About those images and ideas that you showed me last week?" Éowyn said innocently.

"Yes, my Lady?" Legolas gasped, watching as she lowered herself to her knees in front of him.

"I believe you have earned a reward for doing thy duty to my brother's House, my love," Éowyn smirked, untying his leggings deftly before taking his hard length into her mouth.

* * *

><p>Éowyn rose from the bed. She reached for her nightgown and robe. She dressed quickly and smiled as she walked out of the bedroom and down towards the grotto.<p>

"My bed is cold, my Lord," she said haughtily as she sat down at the edge of the pool and kissed Legolas' head.

"I am sorry, Éowyn," he smiled up at her. "The starlight is especially vivid tonight, and I wanted to see them."

"Mmm," Éowyn smiled, kissing him again. "And you believed that since you had drawn so many releases from my body, that I would remain asleep for the rest of the evening?"

"I…erm…that is…" Legolas struggled.

"Do not fear, my Lord," Éowyn laughed. "I am hungry and I shall go down and gather food for us. When I return though, I expect thy full attention."

"Shall I wait for you here then, White Lady?" Legolas smiled up at her.

"Yes," Éowyn nodded. "I shall fetch some of the cake that we enjoyed tonight, and we can then enjoy a steam together."

Legolas rested his arms on the edge of the pool, watching her with an amused grin as she walked away down the hall, her hips swaying back and forth as she went.

Éowyn wandered the street towards the Gathering Hall. She nodded politely to the guardsmen who patrolled the area, as well as some citizens who were still outside enjoy the evening. The stars were indeed very bright overhead, and it was quite warm, the chill of early days of Spring kept at bay for the moment. Though she had changed hastily, expecting there not to be many about at this hour, her Elven robe resembled a gown to most.

Entering the Gathering Hall, Éowyn blinked in surprise as she noticed several Knights of the White Swan still carousing by the fire. Shaking her head at the sight of the drunken warriors, Éowyn made her way to the kitchens.

"Lady of the Shield Arm!" bellowed one the knights, bowing deeply and almost falling over from the effort. "Good evening, White Lady!"

"Good evening," Éowyn smirked, nodding to the guests. "I've come down to seek food for my Lord. Please, enjoy thyselves and we shall see all of thee in the morning."

The knights murmured their thanks as Éowyn went to the kitchens. She heard them snickering as she left and she rolled her eyes. She was used to whispers and gossip about her and Legolas, and even in her own colony it was not strange to hear some tale about what she and her Elven husband must be getting up to in their private chambers. She quickly sliced two thick pieces of cake and left the Gathering Hall through the back entrance, not wishing to encounter the drunken soldiers again.

Éowyn crossed behind the Gathering Hall, taking another street back towards the waterfall. She noticed a light on in the guest home set aside for Prince Erchirion. Shrugging to herself, she made her way over, not wanting to seem rude if he were to hear from his knights that she was about in the evening and had not spoken to him on her way back to her chambers.

The door was open as Éowyn approached and she stepped up on to the porch. There were no guards stationed at the door, though that was Prince Erchirion's decision as to how he wished to be attended to. Legolas offered to have a guard assigned to him, but the Prince had declined. Given the number of knights accompanying him, it made sense that he would not require any of Legolas' Elves or Men to follow him around.

Stepping across the threshold, Éowyn frowned as the front foyer and sitting room were deserted. She moved through the home, and finally decided that Prince Erchirion was likely asleep and therefore ought not to be disturbed. She turned to leave, when she froze in place.

Her line of sight carried through to the second bedroom, which Éowyn expected would be empty given that the Prince was staying alone.

It was not.

The Prince was sitting in bed, his back against the headboard, his head resting against the wall. His flat chest puffed in and out as he took shallow breaths.

One of his female knights was crouched over between his legs, naked as she attended to him, his hands tangled in her hair.

One of the Prince's retinue was curled behind her, his large dark hands on her hips.

Éowyn's mouth fell open in shock. She turned to flee, but as she did, Prince Erchirion opened his eyes and gazed out into the hallway where she stood. Their eyes locked for a brief moment before Éowyn hurried out of the guest house and walked briskly back to her chambers, her face red with embarrassment.

The Prince had smiled at her.

* * *

><p>"Ah, there you are, my love," Legolas smiled, looking back over his shoulder as Éowyn came towards the pool. "Which of the cakes were you able to…"<p>

The plate of cake was cast on to a side table without further thought. Legolas jumped slightly as Éowyn cast off her robe and nightgown and fell into the pool, immediately straddling his legs and seizing his lips with her own. It took mere seconds before Legolas matched her fervour. Gazing up at the stars while sitting in the warm water had energized him and sent his mind into a half-lucid state. As he felt Éowyn's breasts press against his chest and her warmth surround him as he thrust up inside of her, his primal nature surfaced and he took her hard, her blissful moans of his name only spurring him on.

* * *

><p>"You saw them?" he asked, taking a bite of cake.<p>

"It was mortifying," Éowyn groaned, resting her head on his chest. The blankets bunched across her waist, allowing her husband to slide his free hand up and down her back languidly. She squirmed slightly, pushing her breasts against his side and wrapping her leg across his thigh.

"It seems that the good Prince has more of a sense of entitlement than we realized," Legolas laughed.

"Legolas!" Éowyn scolded him. "Do you not find it horrible that he uses his female knights as…as…"

"Consorts?" Legolas suggested.

"I was thinking of a far harsher word," Éowyn rolled her eyes.

"Éowyn, I know nothing of the ways of Men. Perhaps it is accepted in Dol Amroth. Perhaps it is not. It is not our place to judge them, however," Legolas said carefully.

"I know," Éowyn grumbled. "I expected some harmless carousing, and of course if he wishes to seek…companionship…then so be it. I am just shocked, is all."

"You think it demeaning that it is a female warrior pleasuring the Prince, rather than a lady of the night?" Legolas asked.

"Not exactly, but yes," Éowyn sighed.

"My love, forgive me, but surely such liaisons occur among the Rohirrim as well? While sharing a woman is not…usual…it is not as though any of it is scandalous, unless one of them is married, or has refused, and by what you describe, she seemed rather…willing," Legolas said.

"She was not protesting, from what I saw," Éowyn rolled her eyes. "You saw the Night District in Edoras," Éowyn muttered. "Of course such things take place, and I am not naïve to it. I just assumed that…"

"You thought that the young Prince who shall soon be part of thy family would be above all of that?" Legolas asked.

"I guess that I hoped that he would be," Éowyn said quietly.

"Well do not pronounce upon an entire family due to a glimpse of one moment, my love," Legolas chuckled. "Prince Erchirion is not wed, and who he chooses to lay with is his own business. He perhaps ought to have been more discrete, but ultimately, he did nothing wrong."

"I know," Éowyn rolled her eyes. "I wish to forget the entire episode."

"Is that why you were so eager when you returned with the cake?" Legolas smiled.

"Legolas!" Éowyn frowned, blushing as she looked up at him. "I wanted to make love to you because you are my husband and I always desire thee."

"And?" Legolas asked pointedly.

"And, I may have needed you to help me banish that disgusting sight from my mind," Éowyn said quietly.

"And have I done my duty to you, my Lady?" Legolas smiled.

"Not entirely," Éowyn smirked, rising up over him and taking hold of his length.

* * *

><p>The next morning, everyone attended at the Gathering Hall for breakfast with Prince Erchirion. Éowyn sat stoically next to Legolas, her hair tied back and her silver coronet around her head. For his part, the Prince spoke with Legolas and his knights during the meal. Both the female knight and the guard who Éowyn had walked in on last evening were composed and normal, showing no sign of any interaction with the Prince at all.<p>

Following the meal, the knights of the White Swan joined them at the training grounds and carried out drills with the soldiers of the town. Éowyn mounted Windfola and led her personal Éored through several formations and exercises. The Knights of the White Swan stood by, with Prince Erchirion standing with Legolas.

"She commands her cavalry brilliantly," the Prince noted as he observed Éowyn ride past a target, then turn and shoot an arrow in the opposite direction, striking the target in the centre. "The Lady Éowyn does her people proud."

"She does," Legolas nodded. "As accomplished a rider and captain as I have seen."

"The Valar shine upon thee, Prince Legolas," Prince Erchirion stated, keeping his eyes on Éowyn.

The knights were left to explore the forest following the training exercises. Éowyn went back to her chambers to bathe and change, and Legolas took a group of Elves out to inspect one of the talans to the west. Éowyn bathed and was assisted by her maids as she changed and redid her hair.

"My Lady, Prince Erchirion paid thee a compliment at the training grounds this morning," one of her maids said.

"He did?" Éowyn asked.

"Aye. He said thy command of thy cavalry was impressive," came the answer.

Éowyn merely nodded and adjusted the leaf brooch on her bodice. While normally she was pleased to hear of others speaking of her skill, the fact the words had come from Prince Erchirion was strange to her.

"How long shall the Prince and his knights be among us, my Lady?" another maid asked.

"For the balance of this week," Éowyn replied. "He rides to Emyn Arnen to visit his cousin, Lord Faramir, and then on to the White City to meet his father."

"The Knights of the White Swan are quite…demonstrative," another maid noted, and the others laughed knowingly.

"They enjoy their drink, if that is what you are referring to," Éowyn rolled her eyes.

"They had several serving girls swooning last evening, my Lady," one of the maids chuckled.

"Well, I suppose it's all harmless and in good cheer," Éowyn relented, not wanting to remember what she saw last night. "I should be glad that they have been so well received and that they are enjoying their visit here."

When finished, Éowyn rose from her vanity and dismissed her maids. She came out to the stone stairs and blinked in surprise.

Prince Erchirion was waiting for her, standing alone at the foot of the stairs by the edge of the small lake.

"Prince Erchirion," Éowyn said politely, bowing her head as she reached him. "Where is thy guard?"

"I gave them leave to roam the forest," the Prince smiled. "I try not to be surrounded by knights at all hours. It makes it seem as though I am distrustful of those around me, and I would do no insult to thy people, as they have been kind and hospitable."

"Thank you, my Lord," Éowyn nodded. "Was there anywhere in particular that thou wished to go?"

"No," Prince Erchirion shook his head. "Thy city is beautiful, Lady Éowyn. I would see more of it, but I am unsure as to where to go next."

"Legolas showed you the main areas upon thy arrival," Éowyn replied. "Our lands stretch into the forest, where our crops are grown."

"Ah, of course," the Prince nodded. "Then I shall visit those grounds later during my stay. For now, perhaps I may accompany thee to wherever my Lady is going? I promise I shall not interfere or be a bother."

Éowyn smiled politely, unsure of what to make of his invitation. Remembering her duties and the rules of Court, she nodded in acquiescence.

"Let me show thee the healing rooms," she said. "This way."

She began walking and Prince Erchirion fell in step with her, his hands clasped behind his back. He made no mention of their encounter from the previous night and he was polite and respectful, asking questions as they went on different buildings and the way that they used the waterfall and lake to provide water for all the residents. Eowyn made herself relax and forget about the previous night's memory. Prince Erchirion was indulging himself and there was nothing truly wrong about it. She could not allow what she had seen to affect her duty.

"I am familiar with Kingsfoil, my Lady," Erchirion noted as he breathed in the scent of several herbs in the healing rooms. "But this is new to me."

"It is called _penicilia _– Queen's breath," Éowyn nodded. "We grow it ourselves, from plants brought from the Elven Kingdom in Eryn Lasgalen. For certain ailments and injuries, it is more effective."

"How interesting!" Erchirion smiled. "Perhaps I should have my father's healers write to thee and we can try using it in Dol Amroth."

"I would be honoured, my Lord," Éowyn nodded.

"The honour is mine, White Lady," Erchirion smiled. "I did not come here to merely visit. I hope to learn from thee and strengthen the bond of our peoples."

"I expected such responsibility would fall to thy older brother," Éowyn said.

"Elphir is only three years older, my Lady," Erchirion laughed. "Though he is in line to take father's crown one day, he cannot rule alone, and he relies upon me and our younger brother, Amrothos, in certain matters of Court."

"Of course," Éowyn nodded. "You do thy family and thy House proud."

"Thank you," Erchirion smiled.

They left the healing rooms and wandered back towards the Gathering Hall.

"I shall take my leave, my Lady," Erchirion bowed to her. "I should rest before this evening's dinner. Thank you for walking with me. I hope we can do so once again tomorrow."

"I shall be riding out to inspect the fields tomorrow, Prince Erchirion," Éowyn said. "Perhaps my husband…"

"I shall ride with thee, then, if my Lady allows it," Erchirion nodded. "I expect thy fields are as impressive as thy city and I would enjoy seeing them."

"Very well," Éowyn replied. "We shall leave after tomorrow's lunch then."

"Good afternoon, my Lady," Erchirion bowed. He turned and went into his guest house, leaving the door open behind him.

Éowyn frowned slightly as she watched him disappear inside. She turned and walked away, reasoning that such a request was normal for a visiting dignitary. Even if Erchirion enjoyed her company and did not have much of a true interest in the crops, that was acceptable. His easy manner and polite conversation was preferable to some of the pompous fools she had to endure at Court at Meduseld. Putting aside the thought of tomorrow's ride, she continued on to inspect the construction of the aviary, hoping that Legolas would return before they had to change for dinner.


	23. Chapter 23

**Previously:**

**South Ithilien, Third Age, Lothron, 3021**

"I shall take my leave, my Lady," Erchirion bowed to her. "I should rest before this evening's dinner. Thank you for walking with me. I hope we can do so once again tomorrow."

"I shall be riding out to inspect the fields tomorrow, Prince Erchirion," Éowyn said. "Perhaps my husband…"

"I shall ride with thee, then, if my Lady allows it," Erchirion nodded. "I expect thy fields are as impressive as thy city and I would enjoy seeing them."

"Very well," Éowyn replied. "We shall leave after tomorrow's lunch then."

"Good afternoon, my Lady," Erchirion bowed. He turned and went into his guest house, leaving the door open behind him.

Éowyn frowned slightly as she watched him disappear inside. She turned and walked away, reasoning that such a request was normal for a visiting dignitary. Even if Erchirion enjoyed her company and did not have much of a true interest in the crops, that was acceptable. His easy manner and polite conversation was preferable to some of the pompous fools she had to endure at Court at Meduseld. Putting aside the thought of tomorrow's ride, she continued on to inspect the construction of the aviary, hoping that Legolas would return before they had to change for dinner.

**Chapter 23:**

**South Ithilien, Third Age, Lothron, 3021**

Legolas sprinted along the thin walkway, his steps light and silent in the still quiet of the evening. His feet bounced off the precise centre of each slat of wood that made up the passages between the forest talans around his colony. With the intricate network of paths through the trees bound by stout Elven rope pulled taut to the large branches, nothing moved as he ran, allowing the Elven Prince to pass through unheard and virtually unseen.

He passed numerous guardsmen as he went, each of them nodding to their liege as he ran by. Legolas acknowledged them with a short wave, never slowing his pace. Some of the Rohirrim and Gondorians who had come with him to South Ithilien had been shocked at first by how quickly Legolas and other Elves could run. They seemed a blur to them, particularly in the darkness of night. Now, after spending months among the Elves, even the Men were unfazed at the speed of their Lord.

Legolas rounded a large tree and turned for home. The tall stone gate loomed in the distance, its doors shut for the evening. Torches were lit on either side, though he did not need them to see. He reached the last talan and leaped off the edge, spinning in the air as he fell and landed quietly on to the forest floor, flexing his knees and placing his hand on the soft grass. Rising up to his full height, he rolled his head from side to side, flexing his neck as he approached the gate.

"Three minutes, 19 seconds, my Lord," a soldier bowed, holding up a towel to him.

"I am almost as slow as a Dwarf," Legolas scoffed, taking the towel and nodding in thanks. He bid good evening to the guards and passed through the side door to the town.

"What is Lord Legolas' record from the furthest flet to the gate?" a Man asked.

"Three minutes," an Elf replied, smiling. "No Elf or Man has ever finished the course in less than three minutes and forty seconds."

The guards shared a laugh as they turned their eyes back to the road and continued their watch.

Legolas removed his tunic as he approached the waterfall. He kneeled down at the edge of the pool and dunked his head into the black water, lifting up after a moment and splashing his chest several times. He ran the towel through his hair as he walked, moving up the stone steps and passing through the large door to his chambers.

He went quickly into the bathing room and removed his clothes. He lay down in the bath, rinsing himself of the day's exertions before standing up and drying off. When he entered the bedroom, he smiled as he walked past the fire and towards his large bed.

Éowyn lay on her side, turned away from him, her bare back facing his gaze. Her long blonde hair was loose and spread out past her shoulders. Legolas lifted the fur blankets and lay back, settling down and staring up at the stars through the window above.

"My Lord has returned," Éowyn mumbled, turning around and fitting herself against him. Her breasts pressed against his chest and her hand rested lightly over his stomach. She nuzzled his neck, then moved her head back to rest against his shoulder, her eyes still closed.

"The forest is quiet this night," Legolas said, his hand moving to caress her back. "The daylight stays for longer now, the air is less cold. Spring and Summer shall be here soon."

"I've grown used to the warmth of the forest," Éowyn smiled. "Each day is so pleasant."

Legolas chuckled.

"Tell me about Rohan, in the time of King Eorl the Young," Éowyn said, kissing her husband's chest. "Do you remember it?"

"Of course," Legolas smiled, leaning over and kissing her forehead. "I was...1512 years old when I met the King the first time."

"You met him?" Éowyn asked, opening her eyes and looking up at him wonder. "That is incredible."

"How so?" Legolas laughed.

"To thee, Legolas, it is but a moment in thy life. But, to know that my husband once met the First King of Rohan, well…it is remarkable, truly," Éowyn whispered.

"Do not be so impressed. King Eorl and I did not exactly get along," he sighed.

"Why, pray?" Éowyn frowned.

"Before King Eorl and his riders came to the aid of Gondor, before Calenardhon became Rohan, the people of Eorl dwelled near the Anduin, and his steed was the father of the Mearas," Legolas explained.

"Felaróf, Lord of all horses," Éowyn whispered.

"The same," Legolas nodded. "The legend of this great horse was known in our realm, which had already descended into darkness by that time. We heard the tale of how young Eorl tamed him, and took him for his own mount. This intrigued us, for none among our people had been able to approach the horse without drawing its ire."

Éowyn smirked at her husband knowingly. "You sought to take the King's horse for thy own."

"We did not understand the ways of thy people with horses at that time!" Legolas replied defensively. "Ada believed that in the hands of Men, such a strong beast would be rendered docile and soft. He did not wish to allow it."

"Oh my love," Éowyn laughed, nudging him in the ribs. "It must have been a blow to thy pride to be rebuked by a mere mortal."

"How do you know that I was rebuked?" Legolas huffed petulantly.

"The Mearas have only served as the mounts of the Kings of Rohan since that time, besides Shadowfax, of course," Éowyn said easily. "I only wonder how embarrassing it may have been for thee to fail as a thief."

"I did not attempt to steal it!" Legolas frowned. "We offered fair barter to Eorl, who was not a King at that time."

"You would assume that my ancestors would measure the value of horses in coin?" Éowyn laughed. "My poor Prince."

"Gold, fine armour, an Elven sword the likes of which thy people had never seen – none would sway King Eorl," Legolas sighed. "He dismissed us, and I returned to Mirkwood empty handed."

"A fitting punishment," Éowyn smiled, kissing his cheek. "Thy diplomacy with the Eorlingas has improved in the past thousand years, my love."

"I get along with the current King far better than I did the first," Legolas smiled, closing his eyes. "Though something tells me that it is not due to my diplomacy alone."

"Thy instincts serve thee well, husband," Éowyn smiled, snuggling closer to him and going back to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Legolas gathered a group of Elves and Men near the gate. Half of them took to horseback, while the others climbed the trees to the first talan, waiting for his signal.<p>

"Travel safely, my Lord," Éowyn nodded, coming to his side.

"I shall return after nightfall," Legolas nodded. "Do not delay the evening meal for us. I wish for them to experience all the truths of War, and War does not allow for proper meals."

"Aye, Legolas," Éowyn said.

"My love," he smiled, kissing her quickly before raising his arm and ordering the soldiers forward.

"Prince Legolas departs?" Prince Erchirion asked, coming to her side, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Aye," Éowyn nodded, watching as Legolas ran through the gate and swiftly climbed up to the talan, disappearing into the branches above with the others.

"Each day, we take a legion to the far reaches of the forest to train them. The weather here in South Ithilien is too comfortable and warm most days. If we shall campaign with King Elessar to the North, then the soldiers need to know the bite of surviving on long rides with limited food and water. Legolas leads them at a brisk pace, and they stop only to forage. It is not enough for them to be skilled in the bow or the sword."

"Interesting," Erchirion nodded. "And with thy husband gone, when shall we ride out to see the rice fields, my Lady?"

"I shall need to give orders for the evening meal," Éowyn bowed her head. "My horse shall be brought to the gate and I shall meet thee there in an hour's time, my Lord."

"Excellent," Erchirion nodded politely.

Éowyn left for the Gathering Hall, accompanied by her maids.

"I look forward to it," Erchirion smiled, watching her walk away.

* * *

><p>"Include an extra loaf of bread and the cured meat," the maid said.<p>

"Will Lady Éowyn be gone for long?" the kitchen maid asked.

"I expect she will be away until the evening meal," the maid replied. "She rides to the rice fields with Prince Erchirion."

"She has been spending more time with the good Prince during his visit, has she not?" the kitchen maid laughed.

"She is only doing her duty," another maid rolled her eyes. "Our Lady is married to Lord Legolas, lest thee forget."

"But Prince Erchirion is a proper Prince, is he not?" the kitchen maid replied.

"With neither a Kingdom to inherit, nor a position for our Lady," the maid shot back. "His brother takes the throne of Dol Amroth. Lady Éowyn could never be merely a member of Court."

"Here, she has neither Court, nor a proper title," the other maid grumbled. "I often wonder if she regrets her decision to pledge herself to the Elf."

"Does it look as though she does?" the maid frowned. "Lady Éowyn and Lord Legolas are the happiest couple across the land, everyone knows that. You need only see how they look at each other, to say nothing for the gossip of what happens behind the waterfall each night."

"She may be enjoying the adventure of it for now, I shall grant thee that," the kitchen maid nodded. "But Prince Erchirion will have his own province to rule one day, surely? And even if he does not, Dol Amroth is second only to the White City in size and prestige. Lady Éowyn belongs in such a place. Not in the forest."

"Watch thy tongue," the maid glared, snatching the pack of food from the kitchen maid's hands. "Lord Legolas rules here, and to speak ill of him or of his wife is foul indeed."

The maid stalked off with her Lady's supplies. The kitchen maid and the other maid snickered to themselves as they watched her go.

"No imagination, that one," the kitchen maid laughed. "Whether Lady Éowyn sees a future with Prince Erchirion or not, she must long for the touch of a real man after having to lie with the Elf for so long?"

"From what I have been told, the Prince is not shy about giving his touch to whomever wishes to feel it," the maid smiled.

* * *

><p>Éowyn allowed Windfola to set a leisurely pace along the forest path to the rice fields. Prince Erchirion remained by her side, his retinue having stayed behind. This part of the forest was less dense than others, and the sun shone down around them as they went.<p>

The Prince glanced around, looking up at the trees and down at the winding road ahead of them. Éowyn glanced over at him curiously as he seemed preoccupied.

"My Lord?" she asked.

"Forgive me, my Lady," Erchirion smiled. "I was merely distracting myself. We are moving rather…slowly…for my taste."

Éowyn blinked in surprise. "This realm is not known to thee, Prince Erchirion," she said lightly. "I would not gallop ahead and risk losing thee on a path that is strange to thy eyes."

"I am quite certain that I could keep up, my Lady," Erchirion laughed. "The skill of the Eorlingas is well earned, and thy reputation is legend. However, I have ridden horses since I was a young boy, and growing up with two brothers has taught me to never fear a race."

Éowyn laughed in amusement. "Very well, my Lord," she nodded. "Do not be afraid to shout for aid if required."

Éowyn spurred Windfola forward, the horse calling out happily at being allowed to gallop. The path was straight at first, then bent to the left. Éowyn eased her mount along, smiling to herself as she knew the road to the rice fields became decidedly more difficult very soon.

She heard the Prince's horse behind her, and did not need to look back to know he was following along thus far. She leaned forward in the saddle and shifted her weight to the left, causing Windfola to dart between two trees on to a different path off the main road. She smiled as she heard the Prince's horse neigh in protest as he moved to change course.

Whispering to Windfola in Rohirric, Éowyn pushed the horse through the forest, following a path that was clear to her eyes, but would be unknown to a mere tourist. There were numerous ways to reach the rice fields, but the main road was for wagons and slower moving beasts. The horses took a different route.

She dared to look over her shoulder and saw the way empty behind. Smiling, she eased up on the reins to slow Windfola slightly as she glanced about to see where Erchirion had wandered off to.

With a shout, Erchirion burst through to her right, patting his horse on the neck and sending him galloping forward. Éowyn opened her eyes in astonishment as the Prince approached her.

"I shall have thee yet, my Lady!" Erchirion grinned, urging his horse on.

Éowyn smiled and kicked her heels against Windfola's flanks. The horse took off anew, sensing the other horse near. Éowyn leaned further forward, arching her back slightly to keep herself out of the wind as Windfola moved faster.

A fork in the path approached, where an old tree stood tall in the centre. Éowyn glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw that the Prince was a half length behind her, and had not slowed his pace. She wondered if he saw the fork ahead, or if he knew which side to take. She pulled slightly with her left hand to guide her horse, and Windfola took a quick step and angled herself by on the left side.

Prince Erchirion took the right side of the fork, which ran up a slight rise. Rather than manoeuvre his horse over it, which would force him to slow down, he shouted and pulled on the reins, directing his horse into the air.

Éowyn was caught staring for a brief second as Erchirion's horse leapt forward, cutting across the rise and landing almost directly next to Windfola. The bright clearing of the rice fields loomed in the distance, and Éowyn ordered her horse forward sharply, trying to maintain her advantage.

While Windfola was nimble and quick, the larger charger horse of Prince Erchirion was raised for straight line speed. The Prince closed the distance to her after several strides, the grunt of his horse filling Éowyn's ears. She had him by a head, perhaps two, but it would be close at the finish.

Erchirion called out to his horse, cheering him forward. Éowyn grinned at the sound, her own chants and the answering calls of Windfola causing her blood to rush delightfully. They were seconds away now, and Éowyn bent forward, reaching her arms out as though she could push Windfola's head across the imaginary finish herself.

Erchirion turned his head towards her and smiled just as they burst into the clearing.

Éowyn laughed merrily as she stood up in the stirrups, leaning over and patting Windfola's neck affectionately as the horse slowed and circled around. When the horse had calmed sufficiently, Éowyn sat back down in the saddle, coming around to meet Erchirion, who had stopped and dismounted.

"Congratulations, my Lady," Erchirion bowed, keeping his eyes raised towards her. "Taking thee from Edoras has done nothing to affect thy riding."

Erchirion raised his hand towards her. She brought Windfola to a stop and took the Prince's hand, swinging her leg around and stepping down to the ground.

"A well contested race, my Lord," Éowyn smiled, nodding to the Prince in acknowledgment. "I enjoyed it immensely."

"As did I, my Lady," Erchirion nodded. He took a skin from his saddle and opened it, passing it to Éowyn without taking a sip.

"Wine from my city, my Lady," Erchirion said, offering her the skin.

Éowyn nodded to him gratefully and took a long drink. She smiled and passed it back to him. Erchirion drank, then motioned for her to lead the way to the fields. They left their horses to graze and Éowyn guided him to the shallow pools where their grains were growing. Erchirion listened attentively as she explained how they had come about deciding to grow rice, and the methods they used to plant, grow and harvest the crop.

"I had never considered such an enterprise, my Lady," Erchirion nodded. "You have enough here to feed thy people and more, and yet you need not the large fields that are so hard to defend. It is very impressive."

"Thank you, my Lord," Éowyn nodded. "Now, after such a race, shall we eat?"

"That would please me, my Lady," Erchirion smiled.

Several tables were spread out in the shaded area beneath the trees for the farmers and labourers to take breaks during the day. Erchirion spread out the food packed for them across the table. He raised a wineskin to Éowyn, who smiled and raised her own towards the Prince.

"To our future family, Lady Éowyn," Erchirion said.

"To family," Éowyn nodded.

* * *

><p>"In battle, one must always be aware, alert, and ready for an attack from any direction," Legolas said, looking across at the legion of Men and Elves watching him intently. "Thy foe is not only the one in front of you, but those all around."<p>

He stepped forward and drew his twin blades. He swung them back and forth, a sharp hiss ringing out as he cut the air.

"When confronted by a direct attack, there are many options – parry, block, counter," he continued. "But what of the arrow that comes flying from behind, or from the flanks? How does one block what one cannot see?"

He was greeted by confused stares and frowns.

"It is why we are a legion," Legolas nodded. "It is why we ride as an Éored, as a wing, as a group. We trust our companions, our fellow soldiers, our brothers to protect us as we protect them."

Legolas pointed his blade at an Elf who was standing off to the side.

"Beleropin, son of Glacius," Legolas said. "You fought at my side in the Battle of the Five Armies."

"Aye, my Lord," Beleropin nodded, his hand across his heart. "With pride, my Lord."

"And who amongst the Rohirrim and Gondorians here is thy closest friend?" Legolas asked.

Beleropin glanced across the legion and frowned slightly.

"I have trained with Gadwin, son of Cadius, my Lord," Beleropin said carefully.

"Gadwin, son of Cadius, step forward," Legolas called.

A young man from Rohan eased his horse forward and raised his arm.

"My Lord Legolas," Gadwin nodded.

"You know Beleropin as he knows thee?" Legolas asked.

"Aye, my Lord," Gadwin confirmed.

"And who else among the Elves here do you know, Gadwin?" Legolas inquired.

Gadwin shook his head. "I regret that I know no other Elf by name, my Lord," he admitted.

Legolas nodded.

"If we do not even know each other's names, then how are we to trust our lives to each other?" he asked rhetorically. "We need not know about each other's families, or histories, or interests, or dreams, though such knowledge should not be unwelcome. But to not know thy comrades at all is to invite death. Only Orcs and Easterlings and mercenaries dare go into battle knowing nothing of those they fight beside. We all know our own kin. So why do we not know everyone in the same fashion?"

Murmurs went through the legion as they looked at each other.

"You all are thinking that this group shall only be together for this training exercise, and that you will be fighting with thy friends and kin when the Army is assembled," Legolas stated. "But our host will join that of Gondor, and Rohan, and the ability to quickly learn and understand the strengths and weaknesses of thy allies shall be what will keep all of us alive. If we cannot know each other to begin with, what hope have we when King Elessar and King Éomer call us to battle?"

Legolas paused, allowing his speech to sink in.

"The training shall now begin with each of you paired with a comrade that you do not know. No Elf shall fight beside another Elf, just as no Man shall stand back-to-back with another Man. Greet each other. Exchange names. Learn each other's ways and begin to trust that he who fights at thy side shall guard thy life as though it were his own, whether he be Elf, or Man," Legolas said.

The Elven Prince quickly walked among the legion, dividing the soldiers into pairs, one Man with one Elf. When all were separated, the exercises began, with pairs taking on other pairs. The forest field was soon filled with shouts and cries, the soldiers calling out to their partners by name, exchanging warnings and instructions, gradually learning to fight in teams.

Legolas allowed them to spar for several minutes, then linked the pairs together so that the exercises were four-on-four, then eight-on-eight. After several hours, they ran drills with two full teams, each one a mix of Elves and Men. They all pulled back on their blows, dealing only touches and never firing an arrow or slicing a sword with any intent. When the final "blow" had been struck, a cheer went up from the victorious side, while the vanquished congratulated each other for a closely fought contest. They all turned back to look at Legolas expectantly.

"Who wishes to carry on?" Legolas asked lightly.

A roar went up from the legion as they enthusiastically separated once more and started discussing strategy for the next round of simulated battle. Legolas stood off to the side and watched, a small smile coming across his lips.

* * *

><p>"I owe thy father a great debt," Éowyn smiled as Erchirion sipped his wine. "It was he who brought me from the Pelennor to the Houses of Healing. I shudder to think what would have befallen me but not for the intervention of Prince Imrahil, as well as Legolas, Gandalf and King Elessar of course."<p>

"Father was magnificent," Erchirion nodded. "He emerged from the battle unscathed and it was he who recognized King Elessar as the proper liege of Gondor. A lesser man may have tried to claim the throne of the White City for himself when our uncle passed on, but Father was steadfast in his support."

"He is a great captain, and I know that King Elessar values his counsel," Éowyn nodded. "Together they remind me of the glory of Gondor, before the darkness. I have heard of it only in legend, but the Ring War seemed to give life to such tales, even when all seemed lost."

"I am not sorry to see this Age end, my Lady," Erchirion smiled. "And I look forward to the next with great anticipation."

"And what does the new Age hold for thee, my Lord?" Éowyn asked.

"Everything and nothing, my Lady," Erchirion shrugged with a shy smile. "Father is full of strength, and Elphir is ready to take up the title of Prince of Dol Amroth when the gods will it. Lothíriel shall be Queen of Rohan, and my brother Amrothos and I shall make our own way as we choose, though neither of us shall ever inherit any title."

"But you will remain at Dol Amroth surely?" Éowyn said.

"I am ever at the call of my Father and brother, my Lady," Erchirion nodded. "But where I may ultimately call home, I know not. Take my cousin, Faramir, for example. Strange we would have thought for him to reside at Emyn Arnen, but so he now does."

"Prince Faramir is wise," Éowyn nodded. "I dare say he is meant to be Prince of Ithilien and Steward of Gondor, rather than remain in the White City as a knight."

"His path changed when our cousin Boromir fell," Erchirion said quietly. "But he has played his part and now I agree, my Lady, he is happy, in most things, at least."

Éowyn nodded thoughtfully.

"He fancied thee…Faramir," Erchirion smiled at her. "Surely you must have known."

"We…spent time together in the days that my Lord was at the Black Gate with the Host of the West," Éowyn nodded, blushing slightly. "I explained to Prince Faramir that my heart belonged to another, and he was kind enough not to push any further."

"He suffered just the same, my Lady," Erchirion said seriously, keeping his gaze on hers. "Until thy wedding even, he held out hope."

"He was probably not the only Man who was surprised," Éowyn chuckled. "But our paths were never destined to run together, Prince Erchirion."

"I agree," Erchirion smiled. "I imagine that if Lord Legolas had not courted thee, many great Men would have been ahead of Faramir to do so."

"Greatness is an overused word, my Lord," Éowyn rolled her eyes. "I have never judged any man by his title alone, and I would not pledge myself to anyone based only on the grandeur of their lineage."

"Of course not, my Lady," Erchirion nodded. "But I do not believe that Faramir could have held thy regard."

"What brings you to say that, pray?" Éowyn asked lightly. "Faramir is noble and kind."

"He is not able to keep up with thee, my Lady," Erchirion said easily. "I love my cousin, but he is a man of pattern and repetition and predictability. You crave excitement, and challenge, and any Man who wishes to court thee must be able to be thy match in every way."

"Perhaps that is why I did not choose a Man," Éowyn laughed, smiling down at her wedding and betrothal rings on her finger.

"Or perhaps you did not meet a Man worthy enough before," Erchirion said smugly.

Éowyn looked away from him and across the rice fields. "We should head back soon, my Lord," she said.

"Another race, my Lady?" Erchirion said, standing up and extending his hand to her.

Éowyn looked up at him, then smiled and took his hand. "I accept, my Lord."

* * *

><p>"My Lord?" a young Gondorian soldier said quietly as he approached Legolas. "A word?"<p>

"Of course, what is it?" Legolas replied.

"I have been in thy colony for several months now, my Lord," the Gondorian nodded. "It is unlike any place that I have ever seen. In the White City, we see people from across Middle-Earth, from all the far reaches who may have business in Gondor. But never before have I seen a gathering of so many Elves and Men."

"We accept all who wish to come," Legolas nodded. "Though this is not meant to be a haven for criminals or those who would seek to harm us, we did not come to Ithilien to build a colony for Elves, or for Men, but for all."

"Aye, my Lord," the Gondorian nodded. "I suppose I merely wonder from where this idea did spring."

"My Lady would have followed me back to Eryn Lasgalen," Legolas smiled. "And I would have remained with her at Edoras, had she asked. During the War, I had thoughts of one day settling here with my kin and trying to rebuild what once was a great wood. When Éowyn agreed to follow, it did not seem right to exclude others who wished for a new beginning as well."

"Forgive me, my Lord, but I have not heard of such openness from a Prince before," the Gondorian shook his head. "Thy right is to rule thy realm, and to take Lady Éowyn as thy wife was to command her to follow. That is the only way that I have known or seen."

"Aye, thy thinking is not wrong," Legolas agreed. "But the White Lady was born to be a Queen, and I have seen that she is capable of ruling over Men and Elves alike. Having her at my side gives me the strength, and here we are."

"Yes, my Lord," the Gondorian nodded.

"May you one day find such a mate," Legolas smirked.

"Thank you, my Lord,' the Gondorian said, his eyes bright at the idea.

* * *

><p>Éowyn clenched her teeth as she urged Windfola forward. Prince Erchirion was to her right, barely a neck behind, his horse grunting as they both sprinted for the gate. She could see the Prince's smiling face out of the corner of her eye, but she blocked him out and focused on the gate ahead. The two horses burst across and into the large courtyard at the entrance to the town. They each circled the fountain several times, easing their horses back down to a trot and relaxing their tense muscles.<p>

Prince Erchirion leapt down from his mount gracefully, an attendant coming forward and taking the reins. Éowyn brought Windfola to a stop and swung down as well, the horse automatically neighing and heading off to the stables on its own.

"Well done, my Lady," Erchirion bowed. "I believe that you had me once again. That's twice now. I seem to be powerless against thee."

"An invigorating ride. Well done, my Lord," Éowyn smiled. "You do the banner of the White Swan proud."

Erchirion nodded and motioned towards the street ahead. Éowyn fell in step beside him as they walked.

"Thank you for the escort, White Lady," Erchirion said. "I shall tell Father that you remain as formidable as ever, and my brothers will be pleased to hear that our sister shall be blessed to join thy House."

Éowyn nodded in thanks. "I have enjoyed thy visit, my Lord. Thy family and thy knights are welcome here."

They rounded the Gathering Hall and went around towards the guest house used by the Prince during his stay.

"Will Lord Legolas be back in time for the evening meal?" Erchirion asked.

"I do not know," Éowyn shook her head. "But he bade us to proceed without him should it come to that."

"Then I shall rest and change before joining thee at thy table, my Lady," Erchirion said, taking her hand and kissing it lightly.

Éowyn watched as the Prince turned and walked up the steps to the guest house. Two of his knights stood at attention at the door. As he approached, two women came out to greet him. He put his arms around both of them and walked inside the house.

Éowyn frowned, then shook her head and continued on her way to her own chambers.

* * *

><p>Legolas looked up at the darkening sky. The sun was setting in the distance, and the shadows were already lengthening under the forest canopy. He looked over at the men practising archery drills, both from standing, running and on horseback. He expected that they would not make it back to the colony until after nightfall.<p>

"My Lord," one of his lieutenants asked. "Your orders now that the light is fading?"

"Gather the men and begin the march back," Legolas said. "Tell them to remain vigilant. At War, the enemy does not pull back in the evening."

"Yes, my Lord," the Elf saluted, then moved to pass on the orders.

Legolas smiled, then ran ahead to the forest. He ran at a quick pace, extending his lead ahead of the legion as the minutes went by. After a fair distance, he finally reached the talan built at the border of the defence line, signalling that the colony was still several leagues away.

* * *

><p>Éowyn looked over her reflection in the mirror. She had tied her hair beneath her silver coronet, then braided part of it to fall down her back. As this would be one of the last meals with the party from Dol Amroth amongst them, she chose a formal Elven gown, white with gold accents. The neckline was cut very low, but sculpted to cling to her middle. She adjusted her jade bracelet as her maids smoothed out the fringe of her gown.<p>

"Has Lord Legolas returned?" she asked idly.

"Nay, my Lady," one of the maids replied. "Shall we delay the meal?"

"Nay," Éowyn said lightly. "I shall entertain the Prince on my own. Lord Legolas mentioned it may come to this."

"Aye, my Lady," the maid nodded.

"Have the attendants leave Lord Legolas' seat empty. Prince Erchirion may sit next to me. The rest of the head table may remain the same with counsellors and elders."

"Aye, my Lady," another maid curtsied, turning and leaving to carry out her directions.

Eowyn looked at her reflection and smiled. Her maids finished their work and she went down to the Gathering Hall.

* * *

><p>Legolas silently drew an arrow and fit it to his bow string. He aimed for a tree across the path below, which was now shrouded in darkness. He pulled back and loosed, then ran on ahead.<p>

"Arrow!" came the shout from the legion below, followed by replies from the rest of the soldiers.

"To the left!"

"Torches!"

"Shields!"

"Form up!"

The torches were immediately snuffed out. The cavalry moved forward and spread out across the road, the riders drawing their bows and aiming up into the trees. The soldiers on foot came around and raised their shields, forming a wall on the left and right. The remaining soldiers came through the middle and turned, standing behind the shields and horses and peering up at the trees above.

Another arrow flew, this time from the right, sinking into the ground in front of the shieldbearers. The cavalry held their horses steady. The shields on the right raised higher and archers stood up from the soldiers in the centre and loosed a volley in the direction from where the shot was fired.

"Stand down!" called one of the lieutenants.

"Well done," smiled Legolas, walking up from behind the soldiers. They all turned around to face their Lord. The torches were relit and a circle was formed around Legolas.

"Always assume thy enemy shall press its greatest advantage against thee. Be prepared for that, and all else may be overcome. Here, in the forest, as we know, the advantage is the height of the trees and the darkness below the canopy. To pass through this road requires constant attention, just as will be required when riding to War. The darkest corner is likely where the attack shall come. If it comes from another direction, it will be far more easily detected. Now, Rohirrim, why did all of you advance in formation?"

"We did not fear an attack from above, my Lord," came the reply.

"And why is that? You are all exposed and are the highest targets," Legolas continued.

"We knew the shieldbearers would come forth and cover the animals' weak points, my Lord," was the response.

Legolas smiled.

"Each of us has a task in battle. We do nothing through sheer luck or happenstance," Legolas said. "When we are distracted from our own task because we are concerned about our comrades doing theirs, we all suffer. Now that we know each other better, we are better able to fight together. Even though you shall all return to thy separate legions and Éoreds, we are all part of one Army, an Army within a great Host of the West. Learn more about each other. Know each other beyond what you have learned this day, and when the call comes – and it shall come – to ride to the North, we will be a force to remind all of the alliances of old."

The soldiers cheered and beat their shields. They quieted when Legolas raised his hand for silence.

"At night, the only columns that travel with torches are families and those afraid of the dark," he said.

The soldiers chuckled.

"A true fighting force moves swiftly in the darkness, knowing that to be able to do so gives them an advantage over their enemies. If we can see and move during nightfall better than our adversaries, we have an edge over them," Legolas explained.

The men nodded in understanding.

"A feast awaits at the colony. We shall return without the aid of torches, but in formation. To be able to move in the dark by oneself is no skill. It is the sign of a coward and one who would choose to escape or be alone. We are a legion. Move quickly and safely through the night, and leave no one behind," Legolas ordered.

A chorus of salutes came back as the torches were put out once more and the horses moved to the front. The lieutenants called the march to begin and the horses took off at a canter, the soldiers jogging briskly behind. Some of the archers climbed up to the suspended pathways above in the trees and sprinted in single file towards the next talan, keeping sight of the soldiers below as they moved in the darkness.

* * *

><p>"More wine, my Lord?" Éowyn asked, motioning for a server to approach.<p>

"Thank you, my Lady," Erchirion nodded. "I took the liberty of having a vintage from Dol Amroth served tonight. I trust it is agreeable to thee?"

"Yes," Éowyn nodded, taking a sip. "It is sharper in flavour than Elven wine, and of course in Rohan we prefer ale and mead."

"This wine is from my family's private collection, meant only for special occasions. I was able to bring several bottles with us as tribute to thy hospitality," Erchirion smiled, raising his glass to her.

"How kind," Éowyn said lightly, sipping her wine as she looked out across the Gathering Hall. The air was alive with conversation and laughter, the usual merriment that accompanied most meals amongst her people. The weather was warm, land was bountiful and everyone was far more comfortable in Ithilien after passing a quiet Winter with little hardship. It was as though they had proven they could succeed in this new adventure and each day was now a new opportunity, rather than a challenge.

Éowyn blinked slightly as she noticed the two women that Prince Erchirion had brought into his guest house earlier. They were sitting with other knights of Dol Amroth, laughing and sharing drinks. The knights were mingling among her people, seated at various tables rather than keeping to themselves.

"This reminds me many feasts in my own halls," Erchirion smiled. "Thy colony is as merry as any Kingdom of Men, my Lady."

"Well there are Elves here as well," Éowyn smirked, turning back to him.

"There are," Erchirion said, staring at her intently. "And they could not have a more beautiful or accomplished Queen to follow."

Éowyn nodded at the compliment.

"Forgive me, my Lady, but when I first decided to come visit the forest, I thought it a perfunctory task. I expected that seeing thee here would pale in comparison to paying thee a call in the majesty of the Golden Hall at Meduseld. I have now realized that the true light of that hall is sitting next to me, and so this room is now the finest hall in all the lands," Erchirion said, raising his glass once more.

Éowyn raised her own glass in reply and finished her drink.

"I seem to have an empty glass, my Lady," Erchirion said.

"Well, it would be rude to allow that," Éowyn nodded, motioning for the server to refill their glasses with the Prince's wine.

* * *

><p>"I salute all of you," Legolas nodded, glancing around the courtyard at the assembled legion. "Each of you left here this morning as lone soldiers. We have now returned as true comrades. Do not allow the progress that was made this day to wane in the weeks to come. Seek each other out. Train together. Introduce each other to thy fellows. Only when we all are familiar with each other can we truly be the Army that I envision."<p>

"Huzzah!" The men called, raising their swords and bows in reply.

"Now, the evening meal is long finished, but there shall be a feast for all of you in the Gathering Hall. Go and be merry, but be mindful that training resumes tomorrow morning," Legolas smiled.

The men laughed and nodded to their Elven Lord. They dispersed, some to bring their horses back to the stables first, others to go home and greet their families, before all would come back to the Gathering Hall and celebrate their achievements.

Legolas gave final instructions to his lieutenants for the next day's training and met briefly with one of the guards for reports on the sightings along the defence perimeter. As all was calm, he dismissed the rest of his guard and attendants and made his way to his chambers. He was hungry, but eating could wait until after he saw his wife.

* * *

><p>"So Elphir swore on his finest horse that there were evil spirits lurking in the bushes and that it was my duty as a son of the Prince of Dol Amroth to flush them out," Erchirion laughed.<p>

Éowyn laughed along with him as they walked down the street towards his guest house. "And you did not suspect any treachery?"

"I idolized my brother, Lady Éowyn," Erchirion shook his head. "I was very young back then, of course, but I would have bled for him without question. It is always such between siblings, is it not?"

Éowyn nodded in understanding.

"But I am sure you and Lord Legolas share such tales as well?" Erchirion asked lightly.

"Lord Legolas does not have any siblings," Éowyn shook her head. "I was always destined to live apart from Éomer, but I do miss him."

"Of course. It is surprising that you left thy brother and thy land behind," Erchirion nodded.

Éowyn remained quiet.

"Well, the result was that I charged into the bushes, sword drawn, and promptly fell down, became covered in thorns and mud, and received a rough spanking from the gardener when he discovered that I'd destroyed his prized roses," Erchirion laughed. "Thankfully, Father punished both Elphir and I. He was far better at smelling a plot than I was."

Éowyn laughed at the happy tale of the Prince's childhood.

"I love my brother, my Lady," Erchirion said solemnly. "But now that we are older, and the responsibilities of our lives have caught up to us, I know that I must become my own man, and I am afraid that I struggle with such things still."

"I believe that thy worries are normal, my Lord," Éowyn said, still chuckling. "You are the son of a Prince of Gondor, and surely thy life is not a disappointment?"

"Nay," Erchirion smiled as they reached his guest house. "But I am trying to find my way, Lady Éowyn. I try just as much as the simplest of men who labours for his daily bread. I may perhaps try even harder still."

"And so you should, my Lord," Éowyn nodded.

"Would you come inside, my Lady?" Erchirion asked lightly. "I have another bottle of my family's wine that begs to be shared between friends, and I should hate to be off in the coming days without enjoying as much of thy company as I am permitted."

"Are you not already occupied for the evening, my Lord?" Éowyn asked pointedly. "From what I am able to tell, thy nights have not been spent idle, or alone."

Erchirion laughed comfortably. "Thy people have been most hospitable, my Lady. I was shocked at first that the women of thy colony would seek to use me in such a fashion, but I did not wish to refuse them and cause an unfortunate incident."

"I am sorry, my Lord," Éowyn frowned. "Of what do you speak?"

"I thought that you knew," Erchirion frowned. "It is sport for the women – to compete and brag about which of them are able to bed a Prince. Such behaviour is unseemly, I agree, however to expose these women risks doing harm to their reputations long after I have departed, and that is a rather harsh punishment for those looking for some harmless fun."

"These women actively pursued you, you say? They seduced you?" Éowyn asked in confusion.

"Of course," Erchirion said lightly. "Did you not see how they waited for me to come to my lodgings earlier today? They give my guards some pretence of wanting to speak to me or pass messages to their kin in my Court. Once they have me alone, they are very clear about what they want. Of course I am not attached, and I am a Man after all, with desires and needs, just as anyone, and as I said, I see no danger in indulging them in their fantasies."

Éowyn frowned, visions of the night she mistakenly caught Erchirion cavorting with his knights flashing through her mind. Her skin felt warm to her and her pulse seemed to be speeding up.

"I do not wish to implicate anyone, my Lady," Erchirion continued. "But I am quite alone this evening, I assure you. I promise that my guard will ensure that we are not disturbed."

Éowyn looked at him, then glanced up at the guest house. The door was open once more, light spilling out into the evening.

"Come, my Lady," Erchirion smiled kindly, offering her his arm. "Allow me to provide you with the drink that I offered."

"Prince Erchirion," Legolas called, bowing his head as he came up behind them.

"Lord Legolas," Erchirion said quickly, turning away from Éowyn and bowing to Legolas in reply. "Welcome home. I trust that you had good hunting?"

"Very good, indeed," Legolas smiled. "And how did you find the rice fields?"

"Most impressive," Erchirion nodded, looking over at Éowyn. "The White Lady has achieved a rare feat in being able to feed thy people through such an enterpise."

"I agree," Legolas smiled at his wife. "I would truly be lost without her."

Éowyn blushed at the compliment.

"You shall find no argument from me, my Lord," Erchirion laughed. "Now, I shall retire and look forward to hearing of thy exploits in the forest when we break our fast together tomorrow morning. Good night, Lord Legolas. Lady Éowyn, thank you for a most memorable day."

"It was my privilege, Prince Erchirion," Éowyn bowed her head respectfully.

The Prince turned and walked up the steps and went into his guest house. He closed the door behind him.

"Are you hungry, my Lord?" Éowyn smiled at him. "Will you join thy soldiers in the feast?"

"Nay," Legolas smiled. "I may seek food…later."

"I was very much hoping that would be thy answer," Éowyn teased, taking her husband's arm as they walked briskly towards their chambers.

* * *

><p>As soon as they got to their bedroom, Éowyn pushed Legolas against the wall. She kissed him hard, then swiped her tongue across his neck, her fingers undoing his tunic and sliding it down his arms. Legolas' head fell back against the wall, his mouth releasing a gasp as he felt his wife's lips tracing a path down his chest.<p>

"Éowyn," he sighed. "What has come over thee?"

"Wine from Dol Amroth," Éowyn said lightly, kissing his stomach as she lowered down to her knees before him.

"Prince Erchirion brought some here?" Legolas said with a choked voice, his eyes wide as he watched her undo his leggings.

"Aye," Éowyn nodded, a wicked smile flashing across her face as she lowered his leggings to his feet and helped him kick them off. "It is stronger than most. I expect it is designed to make women more receptive to a man's advances," she laughed.

"And how many glasses did you have?" Legolas asked, groaning as Éowyn took hold of him with both hands.

"Several," Éowyn answered, grinning as she watched him swell as she stroked him. "I knew you would return soon and I thought it would be fun for you to enjoy me in such a state."

"My love, I do not need you to be drunk to make love to you," Legolas laughed, groaning again as her tongue reached out and touched him lightly.

"I know that, husband," Éowyn smiled. "But I find that the wine has inspired my imagination, and I am looking forward to where this night will lead."

Legolas bucked as she took him into her mouth. Her hands grasped his thighs, pulling him toward her as she moved upon him back and forth. He forced his hands back against the wall, trying desperately to stop himself from taking hold of her head. His blood was already singing delightfully from the training exercises and the brisk sprint back to the colony. Now watching his wife on her knees before him, Legolas was quickly losing control.

"Let go, my love," Éowyn whispered, stroking him faster with her hands.

Legolas called out as she took him back into her mouth. He moved his hand down and ran his fingers through her long blonde hair gently as he released violently inside of her. His body shook and he only calmed himself after several moments.

Éowyn drew back and smiled up at him. He took her in his arms and pulled her to her feet.

"This could be dangerous for thee, Éowyn," Legolas sneered, his eyes shining as he gazed at her covetously.

"Show me, my Lord," she whispered, pressing her body against his.

He picked her up and carried her to bed, setting her down on her feet and turning her around. She leaned against the bedpost and arched her back as Legolas made quick work of the ties of her dress. It slid down her body to the floor. Elven gowns were designed to be form fitting, and so Éowyn did not need to wear undergarments, a fact that she was quite shocked by at first, but over the time of their marriage, she had grown used to it.

He parted her legs and slid his fingers against her centre, drawing a moan from her lips and a smiled from his as he felt her arousal. Reaching an arm around her and cupping her breast, he ran the fingers of his other hand lightly over her core again and again.

"Oh gods," Éowyn sighed as his fingers played with her body, building the heat inside of her.

"Whatever I wish, Éowyn," Legolas whispered in her ear. She could feel his body against hers. His fingers touched between her legs one last time before he brought his hand around and up to her lips.

"Whatever you desire, Legolas," she gasped back, opening her mouth and tasting his fingers.

She moaned as he thrust into her, feeling his warm breath on her cheek as he kissed her in time with each push of his hips. She came apart very quickly, letting go a shout as she licked his fingers.

"That was just the beginning, my Lady," Legolas said, lifting her off her feet and bringing her to bed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Previously:**

**South Ithilien, Third Age, Lothron, 3021**

"Wine from Dol Amroth," Éowyn said lightly, kissing his stomach as she lowered down to her knees before him.

"Prince Erchirion brought it here?" Legolas said with a choked voice, his eyes wide as he watched her undo his leggings.

"Aye," Éowyn nodded, a wicked smile flashing across her face as she lowered his leggings to his feet and helped him kick them off. "It is stronger than most. I expect it is designed to make women more receptive to a man's advances," she laughed.

"And how many glasses did you have?" Legolas asked, groaning as Éowyn took hold of him with both hands.

"Several," Éowyn answered, grinning as she watched him swell as she stroked him. "I thought it would be fun for you to enjoy me in such a state."

"My love, I do not need you to be drunk to make love to you," Legolas laughed, groaning again as her tongue reached out and touched him lightly.

"I know that, husband," Éowyn smiled. "But I find that the wine has inspired my imagination, and I am looking forward to where this night will lead."

Legolas bucked as she took him into her mouth. Her hands grasped his thighs, pulling him toward her as she moved upon him back and forth. He forced his hands back against the wall, trying desperately to stop himself from taking hold of her head. His blood was already singing delightfully from the training exercises and the brisk sprint back to the colony. Now watching his wife on her knees before him, Legolas was quickly losing control.

"Let go, my love," Éowyn whispered, stroking him faster with her hands.

Legolas called out as she took him back into her mouth. He moved his hand down and ran his fingers through her long blonde hair gently as he released violently inside of her. His body shook and he only calmed himself after several moments.

Éowyn drew back and smiled up at him. He took her in his arms and pulled her to her feet.

"This could be dangerous for thee, Éowyn," Legolas sneered, his eyes shining as he gazed at her covetously.

"Show me, my Lord," she whispered, pressing her body against his.

He picked her up and carried her to bed, setting her down on her feet and turning her around. She leaned against the bedpost and arched her back as Legolas made quick work of the ties of her dress. It slid down her body to the floor. Elven gowns were designed to be form fitting, and so Éowyn did not need to wear undergarments, a fact that she was quite shocked by at first, but over the time of their marriage, she had grown used to it.

He parted her legs and slid his fingers against her centre, drawing a moan from her lips and a smile from his as he felt her arousal. Reaching an arm around her and cupping her breast, he ran the fingers of his other hand lightly over her core again and again.

"Oh gods," Éowyn sighed as his fingers played with her body, building the heat inside of her.

"Whatever I wish, Éowyn," Legolas whispered in her ear. She could feel his body against hers. His fingers touched between her legs one last time before he brought his hand around and up to her lips.

"Whatever you desire, Legolas," she gasped back, opening her mouth and tasting his fingers.

She moaned as he thrust into her, feeling his warm breath on her cheek as he kissed her in time with each push of his hips. She came apart very quickly, letting go a shout as she licked his fingers.

"That was just the beginning, my Lady," Legolas said, lifting her off her feet and bringing her to bed.

**Chapter 24:**

**South Ithilien, Third Age, Lothron, 3021**

"Oh gods! More, Legolas! More! Please!" Éowyn chanted.

"Éowyn!" Legolas hissed in her ear. His hands cupped her breasts and pulled her back against his chest. Her head fell back to rest on to his shoulder, her long blonde hair spilling down between them. He licked her cheek, and she turned her head, kissing him firmly as she moaned and whimpered, his insistent hips never allowing her respite.

She was too weak to move against him, and so she hung on, her legs parted across his thighs, her arms loose at her sides, her weight balanced on his lap as he thrust up into her again and again.

Their bedchamber was lit only by the candles placed along the walls, the soft glow filling her vision as she swayed in his hold.

After a year of marriage, Éowyn and Legolas were well aware of each others' moods. Not only did they need to be conscious of what the other was feeling to be a proper ruling Lord and Lady over their people, but they chose to have a close and fulfilling union, rather than the stoic and separate life of an aristocratic couple. They did not hide from each other behind circles of maids and attendants. They did not pass messages through couriers and go-betweens. They attended to their duties separately when required, he over his soldiers and she over the riders and servants of the colony, but they often returned to each other at the earliest moment to consult, advise, debate and simply to be close. Spending so much time together required that they know each other fully, lest they allow misunderstandings and miscommunication to darken their marriage. Being that he was an Elf and she a mortal lady of the Eorlingas, they put even more effort into knowing each other than most married spouses.

The rather delightful result of such knowledge was that they knew each other without speaking, without thinking, without trying. One glance was all it usually took. The rest could be divined from experience and instinct.

Elves were notoriously calm and serene in all things, always in control, always masking their emotions. Legolas was usually quite gentle by nature, preferring to be patient and deliberate in all that he did. A warrior required sharp focus and absolute commitment to his decisions in battle, and so he honed this logical step-by-step approach in his everyday life, so that when the speed of fighting made everything around him seem frenetic, he could still see the proper path to take. When he first met Éowyn, and felt the unexpected shock of desire for this mortal woman, he vowed if he ever was blessed with the privilege of loving her, he would be respectful and generous, patient and kind, the picture of a composed gentleman of court that he had seen in the world of Men.

He learned very quickly that Éowyn hated a gentle touch.

Truly they were more alike than either ever imagined. The only place she could truly be as daring and reckless as she wished was on the battlefield, which was why she wanted so desperately to fight during the Ring War, why she trained so hard in wielding a blade and riding a horse. He was the same, dealing death through his bow and blades, free of expectation, of duty to his Ada, to his position as Prince of the Woodland Realm. After pledging herself to Legolas, Éowyn found another arena where she could unleash her pent up emotions – their bedchamber.

Neither expected that being together would be like this. Éowyn was taught that lying with one's husband was for the goal of conceiving children only. Legolas was raised in the same way, and as Elves took one mate for all eternity, passion was never discussed as an essential part of a long lasting partnership. They unlocked something in each other, something primal, and though it was not at all times that they were ravenous with each other, it did seem that when one of them wanted to be, the other would respond in kind.

"Now, _meleth_," he growled in her ear, squeezing her breasts as he thrust harder against her. "Now."

"Legolas!" Éowyn moaned, shouting his name as she flew apart once more. She tightened around him and he grunted in reply, shutting his eyes as he fought for control. She did it again and his eyes shot open. Éowyn turned her head and licked his face, her voice sultry as she squeezed him over and over.

"Inside me, my love," she ordered, and he could not refuse as even as her hips remained still against his, pleasure spread from his centre and crashed through his body.

"Éowyn" he groaned, clamping his lips over her shoulder and rolling his hips against her as he released.

Éowyn smiled, covering his hands with hers, feeling his heart beat against her as he calmed.

After several moments, he eased her down to the bed, still holding her against him. The cool pillows and bedcovers soothed her warm skin, and she smiled as her husband covered them with a light sheet of Elven silk.

"Have you no mercy?" she chuckled lazily, snuggling back against him. "We were supposed to have fallen asleep hours ago."

"Elves do not need sleep," Legolas said, kissing the top of her head.

"This Elf's wife needs sleep," Éowyn smiled. "I shall be exhausted come the dawn."

"I shall make thy excuses," Legolas nodded. "I will breakfast with Prince Erchirion and his knights, and we shall see thee at midday."

"Mmm, a tempting offer," Éowyn said, closing her eyes. "And how do I know that you shall not try and have me again before going down to the Gathering Hall in the morning?"

"Aye, you do not know," Legolas smiled, holding her close and watching as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Legolas walked purposefully towards the Gathering Hall. He nodded as numerous residents greeted him and called out to him on their way to the morning meal or off to their tasks for the day. He was used to being stopped as he went along. Such was his life in Mirkwood in his youth as well. Elves did not make conversation as much as mortals did, though. There were a few among the colonists who enjoyed chatting with him, even following him for a time before finally bidding him goodbye. Éowyn had tried to teach him how to deftly evade these people, or politely cut the conversations short, but he struggled with it still. In Mirkwood he could dismiss anyone from his presence with a simple nod. Here in South Ithilien, it was not so easy.<p>

"My Lord," Éowyn's maids bowed to him as he rounded a corner and approached the Gathering Hall.

"Good morning," Legolas nodded.

"Is Lady Éowyn coming? She did not send for us this morning," one of the maids asked, glancing past Legolas for some sign of their Mistress.

"The White Lady is…occupied, this morning," Legolas stammered. "She will be joining us for the midday meal."

"Ah, is she still wrestling with the staff schedules?" another maid asked. "Her dedication is inspiring."

"Aye, it is," Legolas agreed, keeping a neutral expression. When he left Éowyn, she was still asleep, her naked form tangled among the blankets and her hair fanned out across the pillows.

"Shall we bring her some refreshment? Some tea and pastries, perhaps?" a maid asked the others.

"No!" Legolas exclaimed, then calmed himself as they looked at him peculiarly. "My Lady does not wish to be disturbed. We all know how focused she can become when attending to an assignment."

The maids all nodded in understanding.

"Come, it is time to eat," Legolas said warmly, gesturing towards the Gathering Hall.

The maids bowed to him respectfully and went on ahead. Legolas smiled to himself and followed, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I regret that the White Lady has not come down to join us this morning," Prince Erchirion said pleasantly, sipping his fruit juice. "I trust it was not from our activities yesterday? Forgive me if I returned thy wife to thee exhausted, my Lord."

"Not at all," Legolas smiled, waving his hand dismissively. "I am pleased if thy knights have enjoyed thy stay with us. Thy house will be part of that of King Éomer shortly, and we hold such a bond in high regard."

"As do I," Prince Erchirion nodded. "My stay here has been enlightening, Lord Legolas. I have seen far more than I expected when I accepted thy invitation."

Legolas nodded and resumed eating. The Prince's legion was spread out across the tables, laughing and breaking bread with the soldiers and residents of the town. Legolas found it a peculiar and intriguing sight. Dol Amroth was one of the strongholds of Men, where warriors went about their business with rigid structure and efficiency. To see the Swan Knights at ease and full of mirth pleased him.

"I should hope that thy Lady shall come and visit us when she is able," Prince Erchirion continued. "Dol Amroth is not Emyn Arnen, nor Minas Tirith. I am biased, of course, but my City is beautiful, Lord Legolas, and Lady Éowyn ought to see it in its full splendour now that we are to be family."

"We shall be honoured, Prince Erchirion," Legolas nodded.

"Excellent," Prince Erchirion smiled. "I shall count the days until I receive her in my home."

"Apologies, my Lord," Legolas' counsellors approached and bowed to him.

"Aye," Legolas nodded. "Excuse me, Prince Erchirion. As is thy own plight in thy City I expect, I have found that a town cannot run itself."

"Of course, my Lord," Prince Erchirion nodded. "I bid thee good day."

"Until the midday meal, then," Legolas said. "My wife shall join us."

"It shall be all the more pleasant for her company," Prince Erchirion smiled.

Legolas rose from the table and left the Gathering Hall with his counsellors.

"That was rather bold, was it not, sire?" a knight sitting on the Prince's other side whispered. "You did not extend an invitation to Prince Legolas to visit Dol Amroth."

"Whether he visits or not does not concern me," Prince Erchirion waved his hand. "My invitation is for the Lady Éowyn, and I shall be pleased to welcome her. Very pleased, indeed."

"You are too forward, my liege," the knight said firmly. "The White Lady is the Elven Prince's woman. She is beyond thy reach."

"When have I been dissuaded by a woman's marriage?" Prince Erchirion laughed quietly.

"But this is not another of thy consorts or idle liaisons," the knight replied. "We speak of the Lady of the Shield-Arm!"

"Precisely," Prince Erchirion smirked, his eyes dancing. "No finer a prize could I aspire to take. Be at ease. I shall not make a scene. The White Lady is surely worth waiting for. I shall bide my time, safe in the knowledge that once my sister marries King Éomer, Lady Éowyn shall be a part of my House, and I hers. She will call upon us several times this year alone, and when she does, I shall remind her of all the delights of the world of Men that she has denied herself for far too long by living here in the forest with the good Elf."

The knight scoffed and turned away. Prince Erchirion speared a thick piece of ham and ate it, savouring the flavour as he looked out across the Gathering Hall from his seat at the head table. He smiled as plans shaped in his mind.

* * *

><p>Éowyn nodded as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She decided to have her maids tie her hair back into a long braid today, a style favoured by Elleth and women from Rohan alike. She rose from her vanity and turned for the door.<p>

"Excellent. Thank you," she nodded, dismissing her maids so they could leave before her.

"Yes, my Lady," they all replied.

"Did you finish thy assignment, my Lady?" another maid asked.

"My assignment?" Éowyn frowned in question.

"Aye, my Lady," the maid bowed. "Lord Legolas explained that you were busy and not to be disturbed when we saw him for the morning meal. He mentioned that you were focused on an assignment."

Éowyn smiled for a brief moment before resuming her placid exterior.

"Aye," she nodded. "I have completed my task."

"It must have been all consuming to have caused my Lady to miss the morning meal," another maid said respectfully.

"It was," Éowyn nodded, leading them down the hall to the stairs. "I was occupied for most of last evening with it, until the early hours even."

The maids exchanged glances with each other, impressed by their Mistress' dedication.

Éowyn dismissed her maids when she reached the water's edge. She made her way to the Gathering Hall, smiling to herself. She would have to speak to her dear husband about the excuse he came up with to explain her absence.

* * *

><p>An honour guard lined the courtyard before the stone gate as the knights of Dol Amroth prepared to take their leave. Elves and Men in full armour stood side by side, flanking the visitors. The knights were already mounted, keeping their horses in check as Legolas inspected them with the Prince's lieutenants. He moved slowly and leisurely among the host, noting the size of the large charger stallions they rode, their heavy armour and longswords so different from that of his people, or his wife's kin. The Elven Prince attended to his guests one last time, while well behind, his wife walked with the Prince of Dol Amroth.<p>

"Give our greetings to the Steward," Éowyn said as she escorted Erchirion to his horse.

"I shall," Erchirion nodded. "Though I will take care to mention Lord Legolas first, lest my cousin incorrectly think that you are passing him a private message, my Lady."

Éowyn blushed and shook her head. "You jest, my Lord. Lord Faramir is a friend to Legolas and to me. He would never presume anything where I am concerned."

"The minds of men become clouded when the heart sings, my Lady," Erchirion smiled. "Leave it to me. When my cousin asks for news of thee, I shall tell him what I have seen, that you and Lord Legolas have built a haven here and that the White Lady of Rohan has now become the White Lady of Ithilien, blessing the forest with thy beauty and spirit."

"Thank you, my Lord," Éowyn said politely. "Though thy kind words are far too generous."

"Nay, my Lady," Erchirion laughed. "Thou art far too humble. When I host thee at Dol Amroth, then thy eyes shall be opened. We shall tour the streets, and my people shall be most honoured to welcome thee to our City, for no fairer a regent has set foot within its walls. We have no warrior queens in Dol Amroth, mind."

"Even still, I am not anything special to behold," Éowyn shook her head. "The women of Gondor are always held in highest regard. In Rohan, we do not concern ourselves with fashion and such things. Our time is spent on the land."

"Be that as it may, my Lady," Erchirion replied. "A woman's beauty lies within her spirit, and I would defy thee to find any Lady across the lands who can exceed the spirit of the Slayer of the Witch-King."

Prince Erchirion mounted his horse with a flourish, swinging his leg over. He turned and looked down at Éowyn, nodding to her with regal bearing.

"Please do not keep me waiting for thy visit, my Lady," Erchirion said. "My House shall be thy House, and I would welcome thee to my halls as well."

"My Lord," Éowyn nodded.

"My fondest affection for thy hospitality," Erchirion said kindly. He looked past Éowyn and nodded again. "Lord Legolas, until next we meet. My knights and I shall well remember our days here."

Legolas reached them and placed his hand on his heart and bowed in the Elven tradition. Erchirion smirked at Éowyn, then ordered his men forward. The legion poured through the gate and disappeared down the forest path, bound for Lord Faramir's halls at Emyn Arnen.

Éowyn took her husband's arm and they turned away from the gate, wandering down the wide streets of their town.

"Thy brother would be proud," Legolas smiled. "Thy hosting of Prince Erchirion shall shine favourably upon thy House."

"I am glad to do my duty to Éomer," Éowyn nodded. "But I am also proud to show thy town to the Prince. There are always whispers about us and our life together. Now that Prince Erchirion has seen our ways for himself, perhaps more will know all that thy vision has become, my Lord."

"All that we have done together, my Lady," Legolas smiled at her. "Prince Erchirion mentioned a trip to Dol Amroth."

"He said the same to me," Éowyn nodded. "We shall need to attend as the wedding draws near."

"Do you miss the grand cities of Men?" Legolas asked, looking over at her.

"Do you miss the talans and thy Ada's halls in Eryn Lasgalen?" Éowyn smiled at him. "Meduseld is far different from the cities of Gondor. I always preferred being outside, just as I was that first night that a rather inquisitive and nosey Elven Prince discovered my late night place of contemplation."

"And I thank the Valar each day for leading me there," Legolas smiled.

"Truly, I am far more at home here than in a towering City," Éowyn said. "I am at home where my Lord rests."

Legolas leaned over and kissed her lightly. They continued on down the path, turning their discussion to the day's events.

**South Ithilien, Third Age, Nórui, 3021**

"To the far edge and back. No cheating, this time," Legolas said, looking at Éowyn intently.

"I do not cheat," Éowyn said indignantly, scowling at him. "Perhaps thy pride is too wounded to see that thy mortal wife is a far better swimmer than thee?"

"There are many things at which my wife is superior to me, but swimming is not one of them," Legolas smirked. "I was swimming the Forest River before Rohan even existed, my dear."

"That only means thy legs are old, my Lord," Éowyn shot back, leaning over towards the edge of the water. "Swimming is for the young and the strong."

"We shall see," Legolas said. "On the count of three, then. One…two…"

Éowyn leaped into the water, kicking with her legs for several metres before coming to the surface and moving with long, smooth strokes.

"Three," Legolas muttered, rolling his eyes. He dove in after her.

Éowyn wore a light shift which clung to her body as she moved through the water. Legolas wore simple leggings, his bare feet slicing with each kick driving him forward.

By the time they reached the turn, Legolas had closed the distance to half a body length. Éowyn could feel him next to her and she stopped herself from smiling, determined to reach the edge first. She thought she was still ahead of him as she approached the finish. Kicking hard with her legs, she reached for the rocky outcropping of the shore.

Legolas grabbed hold of her waist, pulling her back before she could touch land. Éowyn yelped as he swung her back around him and pushed past. Slapping the rock with his outstretched hand, Legolas turned back and pulled her into his arms, treading water as he floated above the surface.

"Legolas!" Éowyn shouted, glaring at him. "You cheated!"

"I cheated?" Legolas exclaimed incredulously. "I was merely making up the head start that you took by taking off before the count of three."

"I did no such thing!" Éowyn retorted. She laughed out loud as he tickled her under the water. "Stop it!"

They both looked overhead as they heard the call of a bird. Legolas squinted against the afternoon sun and saw a dark shape darting over the wall and into the courtyard beyond the gate.

"What is it?" Éowyn asked.

"A messenger bird," Legolas said. "Come, let us see what this is about."

They both rose from the water and went over to the covered shelter to change out of their wet clothes. Normally they would dry themselves in the warm sun, but it would not do for them to wander the streets of the town in their swim clothes.

"Legolas!" Éowyn scolded him as he reached out for her. "No! We must go and see what this message is about."

Legolas sighed dramatically, causing her to smile. She took his arm and they walked briskly for the courtyard.

"My Lord, My Lady," the attendant bowed to them, balancing the falcon on his arm. He knew better than to question why Legolas and Éowyn had damp hair and flushed cheeks.

"Thank you," Legolas nodded, taking the scroll from the attendant. He opened and read the small print.

"It is from Arwen," he said in surprise. He passed the note to Éowyn and turned to another attendant.

"Summon the council for a meeting this afternoon," he ordered.

"Yes, my Lord. My Lady," the attendant bowed before departing. The other attendant carried the messenger bird to the aviary.

"One hundred new colonists?" Éowyn said in surprise, reading the note. "How strange."

"They are from the Golden Wood," Legolas said, looking beyond the walls to the forest.

"But why do they come here now?" Éowyn asked him.

"It can only mean that Lothlórien is about to diminish," Legolas said. "It must be that Lady Galadriel is preparing to sail into the West."

Éowyn blinked in surprise. They knew that the Elves were leaving; many set sail each month for the Havens. Though she had already said goodbye to Lady Galadriel last year, hearing of her imminent departure was startling.

"Come," Legolas said, smiling at her bravely. "They shall be arriving in two months' time, and we have much to prepare to receive them."

Éowyn nodded and took her husband's arm, a jumble of thoughts racing through her mind.

**South Ithilien, Third Age, Urui, 3021**

"They're mostly artists and farmers," the counsellor said as he walked at Éowyn's side. "They still felt a connection here so they decided to stay. Many of them are afraid of what may lie in Valinor, or perhaps they aren't experiencing this 'Sea longing' that Lord Legolas speaks of. In any case, there are a small number of soldiers among them, but they're mostly as normal as their folk can be."

"So much the better," Éowyn nodded. "Integrating soldiers can be a difficult exercise. Giving people a home is easier, particularly given our experience with doing just that. Be sure and move them into proper houses as soon as we can. They may wish to remain amongst themselves for a time, and this will only make it more difficult later on."

"Yes, my Lady," the counsellor bowed. He took his leave and left with other staff members.

Éowyn stopped and stretched her arms, shaking her hands at her sides. The Elves from Lothlórien had arrived in manageable numbers, thank the Valar, and there were temporary lodgings set up near the Gathering Hall. As Elves did not have the same needs as Men for food and sleep, their tents and cabins were simple and sparse. Eventually they would be moved around and live amongst the citizens from Mirkwood and Gondor and Rohan, so as not to isolate themselves amongst their own folk. For now, they all appeared at ease and Éowyn was glad for it. She always was wary of the first meeting when Elves came to the town. Though her husband's legend was well know and respected, there was still a moment when she needed to determine whether they saw her as the proper leader of the colony, or merely as Legolas' wife. Both positions earned her respect, but she was more comfortable giving orders and directions when she knew the Elves did not think of her as just the mortal consort of their Prince, the woman who lured him to go live in a forest in Gondor rather than claim his birthright to Eryn Lasgalen.

She frowned as she glanced around, looking for her husband. He was just nearby moments ago, speaking with other counsellors and receiving reports of the new arrivals. It seemed he had left while she was dealing with other details.

Éowyn wandered off searching for him. There were still hours yet before they had to change for the evening meal and Legolas usually liked to reserve part of the afternoon for them to walk or ride together. She made her way back to their suite of rooms. He would not have gone back there to rest, as Elves did not require sleep. She had her suspicions about him going back there though, and the reasons why.

"There you are," she smiled, as she found him sitting back in the grotto that served as their bath. He turned his head and smiled at her, though his eyes seemed distant.

"Everything is arranged, for now," Éowyn said, undoing the buttons of her dress and disrobing.

"Good," Legolas nodded, staring up at the blue sky overhead through the openings in the cavern ceiling.

"What troubles thee, husband?" Éowyn asked lightly, sliding into the hot water and sitting next to him.

"Nothing," Legolas said bravely.

"It is hardly nothing. You are distracted," Éowyn said pointedly.

"How so?" Legolas asked.

"You never bathe in the afternoon, for one," Éowyn said. "You also never bathe without me, and stranger still, we now have been in the bath for several minutes and you have not tried to have they way with me."

Legolas leaned over and kissed her softly.

"Thy instincts are oftentimes too sharp, my love," Legolas nodded, resting her head against his shoulder.

She slid her arm across his waist. "Talk to me, Legolas," she said. "It's the new colonists, isn't it? They represent the true ending of thy people here?"

Legolas sighed. "Aye," he said shortly. "For my lifetime, Lothlórien has stood. Though it was never my home, it was the realm of my people everlasting. To know that Lady Galadriel now leaves, along with Lord Elrond and Mithrandir, it makes it all the more final that the world is changing."

"I thought that Elves did not regret changes that they could not control?" Éowyn said playfully.

"Aye, we do not," Legolas nodded. "But this is truly the end of an Age, and the end of my people here in these lands. Now that the time has come, I find it is far different than I envisioned."

"Since you remain with thy mortal wife, and thy kin sails West," Éowyn said.

"It is my honour to remain here with thee, Éowyn," Legolas said, kissing her forehead. "However I always believed that so long as the Lady of Light and the Golden Wood survived, so too would my kin, even through the darkest days. I cannot look to Lothlórien any longer."

"Look here, Legolas," Éowyn said, taking hold of his hand and shifting it to cover her heart. "What we build here in Ithilien together shall guide thee."

Legolas smiled and kissed her.

"Now, about my having my way with thee?" Legolas teased.

Éowyn laughed as he pulled her on to his lap.


	25. Chapter 25

**Previously:**

**South Ithilien, Third Age, Urui, 3021**

"You never bathe in the afternoon, for one," Éowyn said. "You also never bathe without me, and stranger still, we now have been in the bath for several minutes and you have not tried to have thy way with me."

Legolas leaned over and kissed her softly.

"Thy instincts are oftentimes too sharp, my love," Legolas nodded, resting her head against his shoulder.

She slid her arm across his waist. "Talk to me, Legolas," she said. "It's the new colonists, isn't it? They represent the true ending of thy people here?"

Legolas sighed. "Aye," he said shortly. "For my lifetime, Lothlórien has stood. Though it was never my home, it was the realm of my people everlasting. To know that Lady Galadriel now leaves, along with Lord Elrond and Mithrandir, it makes it all the more final that the world is changing."

"I thought that Elves did not regret changes that they could not control?" Éowyn said playfully.

"Aye, we do not," Legolas nodded. "But this is truly the end of an Age, and the end of my people here in these lands. Now that the time has come, I find it is far different than I envisioned."

"Since you remain with thy mortal wife, and thy kin sails West," Éowyn said.

"It is my honour to remain here with thee, Éowyn," Legolas said, kissing her forehead. "However I always believed that so long as the Lady of Light and the Golden Wood survived, so too would my kin, even through the darkest days. I cannot look to Lothlórien any longer."

"Look here, Legolas," Éowyn said, taking hold of his hand and shifting it to cover her heart. "What we build here in Ithilien together shall guide thee."

Legolas smiled and kissed her.

"Now, about my having my way with thee?" Legolas teased.

Éowyn laughed as he pulled her on to his lap.

**Chapter 25:**

**Edoras, Rohan, Third Age, Urui, 3021**

The horn rang out across the plain, the sound carrying over the high walls and up the stairs to the Golden Hall. Guards called out along the wall and attendants began running around here and there, shouting instructions and answering in reply. Royal pages, who had been standing on the stone promontory all day, rose up and took up their trumpets. A loud melody rang out across the city. Soldiers, riders and citizens all looked up and smiled. It was many months since they heard the song, but all recognized it. It was the music that had been taught to all of them as children, and had endured since the early days of Eorl the Young. The sound usually announced the return of the King and his House to Edoras. Since everyone knew that King Éomer was already at Meduseld, the trumpets could only mean one thing.

The White Lady had arrived.

The great gates opened and the horses streamed through in formation. They came in two across, each pair consisting of an Elf and a Man. They wore full riding armour, the green and gold silks now easily identified with the realm of South Ithilien and those who dwelt there. With the vanguard through, a cheer rose up from the people lining the street and surrounding the courtyard below the Golden Hall. They applauded and shouted, smiled and laughed as the blond haired Elf and his Queen came through. Arod and Windfola slowed to a trot, the two horses strutting about as though they were just as familiar with this dance as their riders. The escort spread out in a diamond formation, allowing their two leaders to come forward. Éowyn raised her hand and smiled in greeting, and a roar came forward from the admiring spectators.

"It seems a great deal of effort just to welcome a wood elf to Edoras," she teased, glancing over at her husband playfully.

"The welcome would be just as warm and the cheers just as loud were I not here," Legolas smiled back. "They are overjoyed to see that their White Lady has not been corrupted by her time in the forest."

"At least as far as they can tell," Éowyn smiled.

Legolas swung his leg over his horse and dropped lightly to the ground. He came around to Windfola and held out his hand. Éowyn hated to be assisted down from her horse. Truly, Éowyn hated being assisted with anything, for that matter, but propriety required that Legolas at least make a token effort and so they had developed a compromise where he would hold up his hand and she would take it, using it only to balance her as she slid down from her horse. She looked at him knowingly as she took his arm and they went up the stairs to Meduseld, waving to the crowd as they went.

"I expected thee, sister, though I did not need the guards to announce thy arrival. Our people were loud enough," Éomer smiled as he embraced his sister and clasped hands with Legolas.

"Thy people were merely being courteous," Éowyn smiled. "I do not rule here, brother."

"A kind lie, sister," Éomer nodded. They walked together through the Golden Hall to the King's table, where food and drink were served for them to eat together in private. Legolas' escort would be eating with the soldiers in the barracks.

"What news from Gondor?" Legolas asked.

"The King's legion shall be crossing into Rohan tomorrow," Éomer said. "I have word that the Prince's party has left Dol Amroth and should arrive within the week."

"Then Lothiriel is going through with it?" Éowyn teased.

"She is brave indeed," Éomer laughed. "We will build tents beyond the walls as they have requested. The King and Queen shall stay in the Golden Hall. I have had thy chambers prepared, sister."

"I am glad for that," Éowyn said in thanks. "The sun was quite hot throughout our journey. I am glad to have rest until the King and Queen arrive tomorrow."

"My thanks for hosting Prince Erchirion, brother," Éomer nodded to Legolas. "Prince Imrahil himself wrote to me and passed along his gratitude for thy hospitality to his son."

"Prince Erchirion enjoyed his visit," Legolas nodded. "We shall be passing through Dol Amroth following the wedding."

"Ah," Éomer smiled. "Thy first time in that fair city, sister, no?"

"Aye," Éowyn nodded. "Prince Erchirion invited us to visit, and I have been told that the changing season is warm and pleasant in Belfalas."

"That it is," Éomer nodded. "It is a long journey to Dol Amroth, and shall take thee far west of the road to Ithilien. How long shall you remain there?"

"Several weeks," Legolas said. "There is an ancient Elven port to the northeast and I would see what remains of it."

The King enjoyed food and ale with his sister and her husband until his attendants came forth to take him away. The Royal Wedding was approaching at the end of the month and Éowyn smiled as she watched her brother go off to deal with making the Capital ready to welcome his bride.

* * *

><p>"You are smiling still, Éowyn," Legolas said, turning on his side and watching his wife as she rested.<p>

"I often have a smile on my face when laying with my husband," she said lightly, her eyes still closed.

"That is kind of thee," Legolas laughed. "But I suspect that you are delighting in the plight of thy brother the King."

"How so? Éomer is soon to be wed. It is a joyous time," Éowyn replied.

"Aye," Legolas nodded, running his hand along her bare arm. "But you surely remember all the commotion of planning a wedding, and so it is amusing to see thy brother endure it now."

"Marrying you was a pleasure," Éowyn smiled, her head turning on the pillow as Legolas' hand crept under the furs and massaged her breast. "And I expect that I shall have much to do once Lothiriel arrives."

"Truly?" Legolas asked. "For I believed that thy only duty was to stand in her procession and look beautiful."

Éowyn opened her eyes and slapped her husband playfully. "Hardly," she scoffed. "To say nothing for the fact that I shall be wearing a ceremonial gown once again."

Legolas smiled, then kissed her neck before Éowyn turned away from him and brought his arm around her as she snuggled back against his body. She hummed contentedly as he kissed her shoulder, his leg moving over hers as he fit himself to her body.

"You are still smiling, Éowyn," Legolas said, hugging her close.

"Just a few years ago, it was unheard of that I would be in bed in my chamber in the middle of the afternoon," she said.

"And what of being in bed naked with thy husband?" Legolas joked.

"Mmm, a veritable fantasy come true," Éowyn grinned, pushing back against him and delighted by his groan.

Their reverie was interrupted by horns ringing from outside the City, and the trumpets answering in response.

"By all that is sacred," Legolas growled, rolling on to his back and staring up at the ceiling.

"Behave thyself, my Lord," Éowyn smiled, sitting up and looking over at him. "It has been so long since we've seen Gimli. Come. Rise."

"I think it best if we bathe first," Legolas said, his eyes bright and playful.

"Nay!" Éowyn frowned, getting out of bed and retrieving her robe. "We will need to hurry to be outside to greet him and his people as it is!"

Legolas rolled his eyes and got out of bed. He grumbled to himself as he dressed. Éowyn sat at her vanity and brushed her hair, smiling at her husband's pique. She put her silver and jade bracelet around her wrist and set out her coronet and earrings. Legolas leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I shall wait for thee outside, my Lady," he said, before walking outside, already dressed in his formal robes.

Eowyn's maids came into the room and went about preparing her gown and helping her dress.

* * *

><p>When Gimli and his host of dwarves from Aglarond came through the gates, Legolas and Éowyn stood ready to receive him. Gimli did not wear his armour for once, and his long hair and beard had lightened slightly in colour, but the fire in his eyes still burned bright. He leapt down from his pony and roared with cheer as he greeted his old friend.<p>

"The Lord of South Ithilien," Gimli grunted, clasping forearms with Legolas, then embracing the Elf, who gladly crouched down to Gimli's height. "I suppose a thicket of twigs and kindling would be an appropriate realm for such a fair Elf as yourself."

"Lord of the Glittering Caves," Legolas nodded, rising up to his full height. "Before you spew more nonsense towards me, have the decency to pay proper respects to my wife, who is far more worthy of courtesy than either of us."

"My Lady," Gimli bowed solemnly, kissing her hand. "Please I am to see thee here at Edoras once again. Thy presence not only brightens an already strong City, but also makes the appearance of others far more bearable."

"Master Dwarf," Éowyn nodded her head. "Welcome. You and your folk are all the more dear to us now as you dwell in Rohan. I must warn thee, however, that my duty to my husband requires that I not stand for too many insults."

"I speak only the truth, my Lady," Gimli replied, holding up his hands. "Though I see that even thy love has not been enough to put meat on the Elf's bones. He is still as thin as a spear."

Éowyn laughed as Legolas shrugged his shoulders.

"Lord Gimli," Éomer smiled, coming forward and embracing the Dwarf. "Welcome. I should not wish to be married without having thee and thy people present to witness it."

"My King Horsemaster," Gimli smiled. "I have come to inspect the ironworks. I suppose if thy wedding is taking place anon, then I shall stay for such a feast, so long as there is sufficient drink."

"I have tasked the brewmasters to ensure there is more than enough ale to keep thee and thy kin sated," Éomer laughed. "Come. I shall escort thee to the construction site. As you can see, the Gate is working wonderfully."

Éowyn and Legolas shook their heads in wonder as they watched the King and Dwarf head off together. Gimli was rebuilding both Edoras and Minas Tirith, repairing damage to the White City during the siege by Sauron's forces, and also fortifying the Capital of Rohan. It was strange to see so many dwarves wandering the cities of Men, and yet there was no disputing the impressive works they had built.

Legolas looked out to the road for several moments before his wife drew his attention by taking his arm.

"You wait for Aragorn and Arwen?" she asked.

"Nay," Legolas smiled. "They will arrive shortly. I look to see if the hobbits are near."

"Ah," Éowyn smiled. "I shall be pleased to see Sir Merry and his companions once more."

"As shall I," Legolas nodded. "I cannot thank him enough for going to battle with thee and being there to fight at thy side when I was not."

"Legolas," Éowyn frowned. "You could not be in two places at once. Why must you bear such a burden when I have never asked you to?"

"I am sorry, my love," Legolas smiled as they walked through the streets of Edoras. "When I think of Merry, I cannot help but think of how afraid I was when I saw Windfola galloping about the Pelennor riderless, and how I found you laying on the ground."

"And you rescued me and brought me back from darkness," Éowyn said pointedly. "You saved me, my Lord, and you loved me and allowed me to go to battle when you could have had me stopped. How can you ever doubt that you have cared for me like no one else has?"

"I suppose I simply like to hear the words from thy lips," Legolas smiled.

"Insufferable Elf," Éowyn smiled, holding on to his arm as they wandered the streets.

* * *

><p>The hobbits arrived a day after Gimli and his dwarves. Legolas and Éowyn were already dressed this time to receive them, and much was made of Sir Merry, a knight of Rohan, and Pippin, dressed in full Gondorian armour. Sam and Frodo chose to allow them their glory, though there was much pointing and shouting as the Halflings walked up the stairs to Meduseld. Everyone knew who the Ringbearer was.<p>

"How have you enjoyed your celebrity, Master Frodo?" Legolas smiled as they entered the Golden Hall.

"Do you remember the cloaks we were given in Lothlórien? The ones that allowed us to blend in with our surroundings?" Frodo asked.

"Aye," Legolas nodded. "Éowyn still wears mine when she goes out into the forest."

"I sometimes wear mine indoors, even at home," Frodo smiled sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders.

Legolas laughed.

"I thought that we were just doing what had to be done," Frodo said quietly. "Now, I see that it was more than that. Much more."

Legolas looked down at the hobbit curiously, then remained silent as they went through to the King's table. Serving maids came around and handed out drinks. Pippin and Merry eagerly took up their mugs and Gimli's voice sounded out. Legolas raised his glass to Frodo, who raised his in return, and they drank together as the rest of the esteemed guests laughed and were happy.

* * *

><p>Once Aragorn and his retinue arrived, the ceremonies for King Éomer's wedding began in earnest. While Legolas and Éowyn's wedding was a grand affair, due in no small part to theirs being a union between an Elf and a woman, the marriage of the King of Rohan was an even greater spectacle. Days of games were proclaimed leading up to the expected arrival of the delegation from Dol Amroth, escorting the bride to Edoras. Until then, there were daily contests both in the courtyard below the Golden Hall and outside the Gate in the fields beyond the walls. The horse lords delighted in showing off their mounts, and engaging in competitions of mounted archery, races and feats of strength. Each day was a festive occasion, with King Éomer observing the events held in his honour.<p>

At first, Legolas and the other members of the Fellowship kept their distance and merely watched. The games were for the Rohirrim to enjoy, and though there was the odd dwarf from Aglarond or Elf from South Ithilien to take part, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli did not step forward. On the third day though, as they made their way out to the fields, a conversation raised their interest.

"My ladies," Merry said to Éowyn and Arwen. "What are those, pray?"

Arwen smiled at Éowyn, then looked over at the hobbit.

"These are scarves," Arwen explained, holding up several lengths of red fabric in her hand. "Mine are red and the White Lady's are green."

"Are you cold, Queen?" Legolas smiled.

"Nay, Legolas," Arwen replied easily to her old friend. "They are prizes to be given to the victors today."

Aragorn frowned as they kept walking.

"Scarves? That hardly seems a prize. What purpose would any Man, Elf, or Dwarf have for such a thing?" Gimli grumbled.

"They are merely to show who has won, Master Dwarf," Éowyn smiled. "Each champion is given a scarf by the Lady of his choosing."

"And what follows that?" Pippin asked.

Aragorn was scowling. He looked over at Legolas knowingly.

"The winner may decide on his prize; be it either a kiss or a dance," Éowyn said lightly.

"A kiss or a dance?" Gimli repeated, glancing warningly at Legolas.

"Aye, it is a tradition in Rohan. In times of old, the Queen would bless the champions of the games with such favours. It was seen as a great honour for any Man to receive such a token. It has been years since we last had such events, and Éomer wanted to revive the custom," Éowyn explained.

"And what role did you play in this?" Aragorn asked Arwen tightly.

"As the Queen of Gondor, it is my duty to serve our strongest ally, my King," Arwen said, her eyes playful. "You do not object, surely? It is merely a kiss, or a dance."

"How many events are there today?" Legolas asked carefully.

"Five," Éowyn replied innocently. "Archery, sprinting, sword duelling, wrestling, and the axe throw."

Legolas and Aragorn exchanged a look. Five events. Potentially five different champions who would have their choice of socializing with one of their wives.

The King of Gondor and the Lord of South Ithilien were not at ease when they took to their seats in the Royal Box overlooking the field.

The pages announced the beginning of the day's events, and the contestants stepped forward. All eyes turned to the Royal Box as Arwen and Éowyn stood and raised their scarves in front of them to the cheers of the crowd and the polite applause and smiles of the competitors.

While Arwen and Éowyn stood at the railing of the Royal Box, Aragorn leaned back in his chair and looked over at Legolas.

"We cannot allow this," Aragorn whispered.

"It is tradition," Legolas replied. "I would have thought you would have been well versed in such matters and prepared thyself accordingly."

"Thy Lady was correct. It has been years since there were games of any kind where such tradition was invoked. Are you so at ease to allow another Man, Elf or Dwarf to kiss thy wife?" Aragorn hissed.

"I would not command her as though she were a child," Legolas shook his head. "If she wishes to honour the customs of her people, I shall not intervene."

"Then you shall either need to win the events thyself, or stand by and watch another's lips upon thy beloved's face," Aragorn replied. "I may be King of Gondor, but I do not stand such behaviour so easily, unless it be her own kin."

Legolas frowned. He watched as Arwen and Éowyn waved to the crowd and the archery targets were set up on the field below.

"Then let us compete," Legolas said quietly. "Even if one of us should lose, then the other may win, and I should not be so aggrieved to see thee dance with Éowyn. You would be doing so anyway, due to thy station."

"I do not know if I would even be comfortable with you dancing with Arwen, given thy history," Aragorn sighed.

"Just think of how I must feel at the prospect of Éowyn dancing with the Ranger who bewitched her years ago," Legolas snarled back. "If you shall not enter with me, then I shall ask Gimli and the Halflings."

"Very well," Aragorn muttered. "I know that our wives arranged all this. They enjoy watching us scurry about and worry over such things."

"Be that as it may," Legolas whispered. "I should prefer to scold my wife over such behaviour without first having to see her dance with five different Men!"

Éowyn and Arwen finally took their seats, setting the scarves down on the table between them.

"The competitors seem quite motivated for some reason, would you not say, Legolas?" Éowyn asked lightly, turning to her right.

She frowned as she saw an empty chair where her husband once sat.

Arwen glanced to her left and saw the place of King Elessar empty as well. Merry, Pippin and Gimli were also gone from the Royal Box.

"Did you see where the others went off to?" Arwen asked, turning to Frodo and Sam.

"No, we didn't see anything, Queen Arwen," Sam shook his head vigorously.

Frodo covered his mouth with his hand, trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Wherever could they have gone?" Arwen frowned, looking back out at the field.

The archery competition proceeded, with Men and Elves all taking part. The shots were accurate and true, but no one gained a decided advantage. After a dozen competitors went through, one shaft stood on the edge of the centre target.

"Do you know that Elf?" Arwen asked Éowyn.

"Aye, he is one of Legolas' Royal guards," Éowyn nodded. "I expect he will choose a kiss if he is the winner. He is not a terribly good dancer."

Arwen smiled, then blinked several times as she looked out across the field.

"The final competitor, the Lord Legolas of South Ithilien!" the attendant called.

Arwen and Éowyn both gasped.

"What is he doing?" Arwen asked.

"Accepting the challenge, it would seem," Éowyn smiled. She bit her lower lip as she watched her husband step to the mark.

Legolas looked over at the Royal Box in the distance and glared at his wife. He then drew an arrow from his quiver and notched it to his Galadhrim bow. Murmurs went through the crowd. The very name of Legolas was already famous across Rohan, and to see him competing with the bow was surprising news that enlivened the spectators.

Legolas drew the string back to his ear, the arrow balanced lightly on his fingers. He narrowed his eyes as he spied the target, then loosed.

The arrow sailed through the air in a flash and hit the target with a resounding thump. There was a pause as the crowd caught up to the speed of the shot, then a roar went up from the stands.

"Centre!" the attendant proclaimed. "The champion of the standing bow, Lord Legolas of South Ithilien!"

Cheers went up for Legolas and he raised his bow to salute the crowd. He turned and walked towards the Royal Box. Arwen and Éowyn both stood to receive him. They each lifted their scarves for his perusal.

Legolas reached up and snatched the scarf from Éowyn's hand. He caught her eye, his disapproving stare meeting her mischievous look.

"We will talk about this…later," he warned.

"Very well," Éowyn said sweetly. "Best of luck in the remaining events, my champion."

Legolas turned and stalked away, wrapping the scarf loosely about his neck.

"Bravo," Arwen laughed as they sat back down. "Legolas was always one to take such bait."

"He is not the only one, apparently," Éowyn smiled, nodding towards the field.

The eight runners for the sprinting event lined up at the start line. There was a Dwarf, two Men from Gondor, three Men from Rohan, Legolas and Aragorn. The crowd gasped at the sight of the King of Gondor without his Royal raiment.

"Oh, this is unbelievable," Arwen scoffed.

"And entirely delightful," Éowyn smiled.

"Legolas has obviously told his Elves not to enter," Arwen frowned. "Do you not find his attitude annoying?"

"Yes, and adorable by the same token," Éowyn laughed.

Frodo and Sam exchanged knowing smiles.

The horn sounded to begin the race and the competitors took off. The Men were all fast, and even the Dwarf acquitted himself honourably, but none were a match for Legolas. His Elven speed gave him a quick lead, although Aragorn pressed him to the end, and Legolas won by two metres.

Legolas again approached the Royal Box, with Aragorn at his side. He took another scarf from Éowyn, while the King of Gondor admonished his wife across their mental link. Arwen's face remained placid and serene, taking great pleasure in seeing her husband so put out.

The remaining three events were equally entertaining. Aragorn won the sword duelling event, using a wooden practice sword and scoring more hits than his other opponents. Legolas bowed out in the semi-finals, confident that Aragorn had the measure of the other finalist. Arwen made a show of bestowing her scarf around her husband's neck, though the King's annoyance was still obvious to his friends. The wrestling event and axe throwing events were won by Gimli, who defeated Aragorn in wrestling rather easily and took but one throw to beat all others in the final event of the day. For his effort, he took a scarf from each of Éowyn and Arwen, such that the Ladies' favours were taken by the Three Hunters.

"Congratulations one and all," Éomer smiled as they all walked back to Meduseld together. "I was not aware that you would all be competing today."

"It was our honour, Majesty," Legolas replied, still glaring at Éowyn. "We only hope that we were worthy winners."

"Aye," Aragorn agreed. "It was our pleasure."

"That it was," Arwen smiled mysteriously at her husband.

"Very well done," Éowyn echoed, holding on to Legolas' arm.

The hobbits and Gimli could only shake their heads in amusement as they reached the Golden Hall and the evening meal was served.

* * *

><p>The wedding of King Éomer of Rohan to Lothiriel of Dol Amroth took place beneath sunlit blue skies. All of Rohan arrived for the event, with crowds lining the road from the tents of the Swan Knights through to the Gate and over to the Golden Hall. Though the Elves who had attended Legolas and Éowyn's wedding were missing, the crowds still gawked in wonder at King Elessar and Queen Arwen, Prince Imrahil and his sons, the Halflings, Gimli and Legolas and Éowyn. The ceremony was long and full of traditional speeches, song and tributes. Legolas squeezed Éowyn's hand as they waited patiently through the day, grateful that she had chosen to do away with much of the same traditions for their wedding. It made for a much faster ceremony.<p>

Finally Éowyn stood up to speak as the feast was served and the blessings given. She lifted her glass and smiled as all eyes in the Golden Hall fell upon her.

"Today, our people from across the Mark and our friends from across the lands near and far gather to celebrate the union of Lothiriel to my brother, King Éomer, son of Éomund. We all are grateful to the King for guiding the Eorlingas in this new Age of Peace, and we rejoice that he has now taken his Queen. From the time that we were children, Éomer was always my protector. Even though we would jest and squabble as siblings are wont to do, there was no one else that I relied upon more, no one else who I judged more dependable, no one else who I trusted as much. From those early days to rising through the ranks to be a trusted Marshal of our dear King Théoden, son of Thengel, Éomer has acted always with the best of our people in mind. Through darkness, through shadow, in the very face of our enemies, and all through War, Éomer has been steadfast in his love and loyalty for the Rohirrim and for Rohan. In this new era of Peace, there is no one who I, and our ancestors, would trust more as King. Today, as I welcome Lothiriel as a sister and her House as one with ours, I name my dear brother King Éomer Éadig, King Éomer the Blessed. For all that we have endured, surely the Valar shall grant us blessings through his long reign."

Legolas stood and led the applause as the distinguished guests cheered for Éowyn's toast and eloquent words. They shouted the traditional salute in Rohirric and drained their mugs and glasses. Éomer embraced his sister, and Lothiriel did as well, and when Éowyn took her seat once more, Legolas leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Careful, my love," he teased. "The White Lady is said to be cold and hard as the finest steel. Such talent with speech shall ruin thy reputation."

"I believe my reputation has already taken a drastic change lo these past years," Éowyn retorted, lifting her hand and waving her wedding and betrothal rings in his face.

* * *

><p>The dancing that followed the feast was merry and joyful. Éomer, never one for dancing, was one of the more eager participants, spinning his bride about to songs both fast and slow. For her part, Éowyn saved a dance for each of the hobbits, Gimli, Aragorn, Prince Erchirion and Prince Imrahil. As she took a turn with Merry, Legolas crossed the floor and sat down next to Frodo. The two companions toasted to each other and drank in silence while they watched the happy scene before them.<p>

"I'm going with them, Legolas," Frodo said quietly.

"I expected that you would," Legolas nodded. "You shall leave many behind who shall miss thee deeply, Ringbearer."

"I know," Frodo nodded. "But everyone has their own lives now. Even Sam. With Bilbo sailing as well, it made sense to go along. I haven't told anyone. I expect I won't until I reach the Havens."

"As you wish," Legolas nodded. "I shall not repeat it."

"Thank you," Frodo said. "Life moves in such surprising directions, does it not, Legolas? I sail into the West with the Lady of Light and Gandalf and Lord Elrond, and here you stay, living in South Ithilien with Lady Éowyn."

"Aye," Legolas chuckled quietly. "It is comforting though, is it not? The idea that life is not finished for us, that we can still have new adventures, even where we did not expect it?"

They both sat quietly, smiling as Sam stumbled about and Éowyn did her best to keep him upright, laughing all the while.

"May the Valar give thee the peace that you seek, Frodo," Legolas said. "I pray that you find in Aman what you are looking for."

"I shall have good company," Frodo said firmly. "That is enough."

* * *

><p>Legolas looked over the map on the table, tracing the route to Dol Amroth with his fingers. It would be a long journey back around the mountains and along the Great West Road before moving over to Belfalas. It would be far faster if they could pass through the mountains and take the Blackroot Vale, but that was the Paths of the Dead, and though the Dead were now at peace, no one had ventured the Dimholt since.<p>

He finally rolled up the map and left it, turning around and moving towards the bed.

"Have you come to collect thy prizes?" Éowyn teased, looking at Legolas, bare chested and wearing only his leggings as he came to bed.

"Aragorn is dealing with Arwen, I expect," he said. "And I am debating what thy punishment shall be. I spoke with Éomer. He admitted that the tradition in Rohan is not a kiss or a dance at all. It is merely the scarf and a nod of acknowledgment. You and Arwen planned this from the beginning."

"Perhaps instead of levelling accusations at us, you and King Elessar should ask thyselves why thy wives would seek kisses and dancing from strangers?" Éowyn challenged.

"You are doing this deliberately," Legolas said tightly, covering her body with his. "You know that I do not see thee as property, Éowyn, nor a trophy to be won in some competition."

"Every so often, a husband needs to be reminded that he must fight for his wife's regard, lest he take her for granted," Éowyn said, running her hand down his bare chest and dipping beneath the waist of his leggings. "And though you are very attentive, my Lord, every so often, a wife enjoys being….taken…by her husband."

"I did win two events," Legolas said, leaning down and kissing her neck. "And since you already danced with Gimli, I expect you shall devote thyself for the rest of the evening to giving me thy favours."

"Mmm, I suppose I shall need to judge whether my champion is worthy," Éowyn smiled, pulling him down to her and parting her legs. "Claim thy spoils, Legolas."

She closed her eyes as she heard her husband's growl, and the world outside her chamber door faded away, all that existed was the Elven Lord of South Ithilien and his White Lady.


	26. Chapter 26

**Previously:**

**Edoras, Rohan, Third Age, Urui, 3021**

He finally rolled up the map and left it, turning around and moving towards the bed.

"Have you come to collect thy prizes?" Éowyn teased, looking at Legolas, bare chested and wearing only his leggings as he came to bed.

"Aragorn is dealing with Arwen, I expect," he said. "And I am debating what thy punishment shall be. I spoke with Éomer. He admitted that the tradition in Rohan is not a kiss or a dance at all. It is merely the scarf and a nod of acknowledgment. You and Arwen planned this from the beginning."

"Perhaps instead of levelling accusations at us, you and King Elessar should ask thyselves why thy wives would seek kisses and dancing from strangers?" Éowyn challenged.

"You are doing this deliberately," Legolas said tightly, covering her body with his. "You know that I do not see thee as property, Éowyn, nor a trophy to be won in some competition."

"Every so often, a husband needs to be reminded that he must fight for his wife's regard, lest he take her for granted," Éowyn said, running her hand down his bare chest and dipping beneath the waist of his leggings. "And though you are very attentive, my Lord, every so often, a wife enjoys being….taken…by her husband."

"I did win two events," Legolas said, leaning down and kissing her neck. "And since you already danced with Gimli, I expect you shall devote thyself for the rest of the evening to giving me thy favours."

"Mmm, I suppose I shall need to judge whether my champion is worthy," Éowyn smiled, pulling him down to her and parting her legs. "Claim thy spoils, Legolas."

She closed her eyes as she heard her husband's growl, and the world outside her chamber door faded away, all that existed was the Elven Lord of South Ithilien and his White Lady.

**Chapter 26:**

**Edoras, Rohan, Third Age, Urui, 3021**

The host of Dol Amroth gathered outside the Gate of Edoras. Much merriment and feasting had been enjoyed in the Capital, and now the Royal Family and their Knights of the Silver Swan would be leaving Princess Lothíriel behind, Queen of Rohan now that she was, and return to their gleaming metropolis on the shores of the Bay of Belfalas. The Rohirrim gathered to see them off, and much cheer was there beneath the sunny skies, as the two cities were now bound by the joining of their Houses, and in this new Age of Peace, Men welcomed such alliances and proof that this time was theirs.

"May the winds carry thee back home safely, Erchirion," Lothíriel nodded, accepting her brother's embrace.

"And may thy rule be greeted each morning by pleasant skies such as this, sister," Erchirion smiled. He turned to take his leave and follow their father and brothers to his horse when his sister's slight hand caught his sleeve.

"A moment, brother," Lothíriel said, taking his arm and walking along with him, steering them away from the ears of those around them.

"Of course," Erchirion replied easily, falling in step with his sister as they moved towards his horse.

"I have seen the way you look at my husband's sister, Erchirion," Lothíriel warned. "I have seen that look before. Long did I tolerate thy folly and those of our brothers, for such is the right of a Prince, and it was no matter to me. Now, though, thy lust is turned to my sister by marriage, my _married_ sister by marriage. Do not cause strife for me in my husband's House, Erchirion. Whatever scheme runs through thy mind, I beg thee to forget it."

"Dear sister," Erchirion laughed, not bothered at all. "Never would I bring darkness to the doors of thy new home. The White Lady is a wonderful woman, and I would honour her."

"I have seen how you choose to honour women, Erchirion," Lothíriel frowned.

"The White Lady comes to visit our fair city in the coming month," Erchirion said. "It is my duty to host her, is it not?"

"She rides to Dol Amroth with her husband and her escort," Lothíriel reminded him. "She does not come for you, Erchirion."

"She shall when I am done with her, sister, rest assured," Erchirion smirked.

The Prince grunted as Lothíriel pinched his arm discreetly.

"Peace, sister," Erchirion said tightly. "If Lady Éowyn seeks my company, I shall not deny her. She is free to do as she pleases, as am I. She is not pledged to any Man, and so how she chooses to spend her time is none of thy concern."

"She loves him, Erchirion," Lothíriel frowned. "Never have I seen a woman more starry eyed around her mate than she. He is an Elf. He would break thee without a passing thought, and would be justified in doing so should thy wicked intentions come to light."

"He has no power in our land, nor any rights under our law," Erchirion shrugged. "King Elessar himself cannot decree it so. I have no desire to steal her away, if that is thy concern. But, while she is my guest, whatever indulgence she seeks, I shall fulfil."

"Even thy boyish charm cannot sway such a woman," Lothíriel smiled and shook her head. "Thy arrogance refuses to see what is plain as day. Lady Éowyn is devoted and loyal to Lord Legolas, brother. She will not stray, even for thee."

"I shall forgive such an insult, sister, for thou were not with us in Ithilien when the White Lady devoted herself to my enjoyment," Erchirion smiled.

"Are you saying that you have already had her?" Lothíriel asked with wide eyes.

"Nay," Erchirion shook his head as he quickly mounted his horse. "But she craved it. They always do."

Lothíriel looked back to the steps of Meduseld where Legolas and Éowyn stood talking with her husband the King. She frowned once more, then looked up at her brother.

"If she offers herself to thee, then at least have the sense to be discreet," she said finally. "Do not force me to speak out against thee, brother, for if my husband demands that I do so, I shall obey him."

"Do not be troubled, sister," Erchirion smiled, taking the reins of his horse. "Spend thy time devoted to thy husband's pleasure. The goings on within the walls of our city are no longer thy concern."

Lothíriel watched as Erchirion waved back to Meduseld and Lady Éowyn returned the gesture. He galloped off to take his place at their father's side. Lothíriel returned back to the stone promontory of the Golden Hall and stood at her husband's side as she watched her people leave Edoras.

"I shall allow thee time alone, if that is thy wish," Éomer said quietly, taking Lothíriel's hands in his. "I expect seeing thy family leave is a sad occasion, and I would not force thee to maintain appearances should thy heart need healing. Perhaps a walk with thy maids will help? Return to the Golden Hall when it pleases thee, my Queen."

Lothíriel smiled at her husband and bowed her head. "The only place I wish to be now is in thy bed, my King," she whispered, a blush coming to her cheeks. "I would continue the lessons that my Lord gave me last night."

Éomer grinned widely and moved her hand to his arm. "This pleases me," he stated.

Éowyn shook her head and smiled wryly as her brother quickly declared that he would see them at dinner before whisking Lothíriel back inside. She laughed at Legolas' puzzled expression, then took her husband's arm and guided him down the stairs and towards the markets.

"Surely it has not been so long that my Lord has forgotten what it feels like to be newly married?" Éowyn teased, grinning at him.

"I should not like to think of thy brother in such a fashion, my Lady," Legolas grunted, his face flushing in embarrassment.

"It is amusing that my Lord should be so aghast to speak of such things when it was just last night that you took me as a stallion takes its mare," Éowyn smiled playfully.

"Éowyn!" Legolas scolded her, glancing around nervously. "We are amongst thy people!"

"They are not blessed with Elven hearing, my Lord," Éowyn laughed. "And even if they were able to hear us, the rumours about us have long since spread across Rohan."

"I suppose that they have, yes," Legolas sighed, shaking his head.

He paused at a market stall and looked over the farmer's wares. The farmer bowed respectfully to them and awaited their order.

"This basket of wildberries," Legolas said, placing several coins in the farmer's hand. "See that it is delivered to the Golden Hall today, please."

The farmer nodded, then smiled in wonder as Legolas refused to accept his change. Éowyn took his arm once more as they resumed walking.

"If you wish the fruit to be added to the evening meal, you need only ask the servants to provide for it, Legolas," Éowyn said.

"They are not for our dinner, Éowyn," Legolas said, looking around the market as they went. "They are for my enjoyment later, in thy bedchamber."

Éowyn swallowed and looked away, a blush now coming to her cheeks. The memory of the last time that Legolas brought fruit to bed was very fresh in her mind.

**Dol Amroth, Belfalas, Gondor, Third Age, Ivanneth, 3021**

In many ways, the ride to Dol Amroth was even more pleasant than reaching their destination. The legion from Ithilien left Edoras at the beginning of the month to great cheers and many happy partings. Éomer promised to see his sister and her Elven husband in Minas Tirith at Yuletide, for he and Legolas suspected that King Elessar would now be proceeding with his campaigns to the North, and the scouts from Rohan would be due back by then. A trade caravan left the Capital bound for Emyn Arnen and South Ithilien, and Legolas and Éowyn sent a detachment of their people with it. They did not need as large an escort, and they would move faster if they rode only with their own guard.

So it was that they made great progress, first along the Great West Road, then through the provinces of Gondor – Lebennin, with its tall grasses and white lilies, and Lamedon, through which Legolas had travelled with Aragorn and Gimli and the sons of Elrond and the Army of the Dead. Though they were tempted to visit the rebuilt ports of Pelargir and Linhir, stopping would delay their journey, and so they pushed on to Belfalas. They camped under starry skies and encountered no danger at all. During the day, they would come across small villages and farms, and such was the reach of tales of the Ring War that everyone knew of the Lady of the Shield-Arm and her Elven husband. They were welcomed heartily at inns and taverns along their route, though they preferred to sleep outdoors most nights, for the weather was warm and the grass soft. When they were two days' ride from Dol Amroth, Legolas rented out all of the rooms in two inns that they reached by nightfall. He sent his guard to one, with enough coin to enjoy themselves with food and drink and companionship should they wish it, while he brought Éowyn to the other.

"I am not against resting under the same roof as our escort, my love," she protested as they were served a private dinner by the innkeeper. "Do you not wish to carouse with thy fellows?"

"There will be much carousing when we reach Dol Amroth, as well as ceremony, pageantry, official visits and duties to be performed," Legolas smiled. "This night, I wish to spend with my wife. Does that agree with thee?"

Éowyn smiled and took up her wine glass. "Very much so, my Lord," she said, taking a sip of the sweet drink.

Legolas rose from the table and extended his hand to her. "Come, Éowyn," he said softly.

"Our meal is not yet finished, Legolas," she smiled. "You do want me to have sufficient energy for what you have planned tonight, do you not?"

"This is a mere interlude, my Lady," Legolas laughed.

Éowyn placed her hand in his and rose from her chair. He kissed her hand, then brought her over to another table. Éowyn blinked in surprise as she saw a large map had been spread out over the table. She recognized the long spine of the Anduin, and the provinces that they had ridden through in the past weeks to reach Belfalas. She frowned as she noted two stars drawn on the parchment.

"This is Dol Amroth," she said, pointing to one star on the coast. "What is this?" she asked, moving her finger to the second star, to the northeast of Dol Amroth, at the mouth of the rivers Ringló and Blackroot.

"It is Edhellond – Elf Haven," Legolas said softly, staring at the map. "It was built back in the First Age, and became a harbour for ships to sail to the Undying Lands. It was abandoned over 1,000 years ago when Amroth drowned in the Belegaer, the Great Sea."

"That is the harbour that you wish to see?" Éowyn asked, looking at her husband's serious expression. "Will I be permitted to enter the ruins there?"

"Aye," Legolas nodded. "Men have dwelt there from the time of the first Princes of Dol Amroth until the last ship sailed away. I do not know what we shall find there, but I wish to see it."

"Then ride there we shall," Éowyn nodded.

"Much has been lost over time, but I believe that Edhellond was once a great port of the Elves, not merely a harbour, but a city. The ruins may have been looted, destroyed, defaced over the centuries, but there may be knowledge there, knowledge that can help us."

"You need not convince me, my love," Éowyn smiled. "If you wish to visit the ancient port of thy kin, then I shall obey and follow."

Legolas smiled and leaned over to kiss her, hugging her close.

"You enjoy it when I speak of obeying thee," Éowyn smiled, her eyes playful as she looked up at him.

"Let us finish our dinner, my Lady," Legolas said, struggling to control himself.

"As you command, my Lord," Éowyn bowed her head, smiling at her husband's obvious discomfort as they went back to sit down at their dining table. Following their meal, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their rooms on the second floor, and much to her delight, they made love until morning.

**Edhellond, Belfalas, Gondor, Third Age, Ivanneth, 3021**

Éowyn commanded their escort to make camp in the hills above the ruins of Edhellond, while she and Legolas journeyed on alone. Though she was a woman from Rohan, Éowyn understood how important this visit was to Legolas, and further how sacred he treated this place. They were not explorers or historians or scribes come to document what they saw in the old port. Legolas was paying tribute to a once vibrant city of his people, and thus the smaller the party, the better.

They left Arod and Windfola to graze and went ahead on foot. The old paths and roads leading to the port had long vanished, and they relied upon Legolas' Elven hearing and sight to guide them. It was slow going at first, making their way through forest and brush until they heard the roar of the rivers below. Eventually they came upon a hill, with the surf crashing down the at the bottom of the cliff.

Legolas gazed out to the horizon, his eyes narrowing as he watched the gulls flying in the air and the water of the Great Sea in the distance beyond the Bay of Belfalas. Éowyn watched him closely, for some sign that perhaps he was affected by being so close to the sea. In days of old, this was the point from which the Elves departed for Valinor, and though her husband often assured her that the only longing in his heart was for her, she could not believe that the call of the sea could be stamped out of his mind completely.

"We are above the harbour," Legolas said, turning away from the cliff's edge and walking back down the hill. "We must find the old entrance to the port, for the water below is too rough to swim around."

Éowyn followed him as he retraced their steps. She had expected ruins of some kind, even though the city had sat empty for over a 1,000 years. It seemed the land had reclaimed what was once built of stone.

"Here, my love," Legolas said softly, coming round to a side of the hill where several trees grew tall and straight. Legolas approached and crouched down, clearing away dirt and roots.

"What is it, Legolas?" Éowyn asked, afraid to interrupt his work. She did not think they were equipped for digging.

"From the First Age, Edhellond was a great port, yes, but it's main access was by ship. The city would have had towers and spires that have long since collapsed. The entrance though would have been built in the fashion of Eryn Lasgalen in the days of Oropher."

"With a door leading underground," Éowyn said in realization.

"Aye," Legolas nodded. He stood up and stepped back. Éowyn gasped.

A large stone was buried in the dirt under the trees, with Elvish script carved into it.

"_Na vedui. Odulen an hellond,_" Éowyn said, reading the script very slowly.

A great noise erupted from the ground before them and Legolas smiled as the trees parted and the stone sunk down. The hill itself seemed to open and a long cavernous tunnel revealed itself.

"Well said, my Lady," Legolas smiled. He offered her his arm and she took it, and they stepped forward together.

The tunnel led to a long wide stair, and Éowyn thought there must be other entrances, for this way was not wide enough for a horse or cart, but it was comfortable for the two of them walking side by side. They eventually came out into a large cavern, with the still water of the harbour down below. Legolas stopped and stared all around them. The buildings were in ruins, but they were distinguishable, as were the wide roads that led down to the stone piers. Statues and columns were in varying states of rubble and decay, but the cavern was vast and the water still flowed in and out of the harbour that opened into the river. Two tall stone columns marked the entrance of the docks, and the air was crisp and clean.

"Welcome to Edhellond, Éowyn," Legolas whispered. He escorted her down the stairs until they came into the city, or what was left of it. The earth was moist beneath their feet, but no tracks could be found anywhere. They wandered from building to building, glancing around in silence, the rays of sun coming in from shafts high above lit the entire cave. The port was no more than a small town, truly, nowhere near the scale of Pelargir even, but it was decidedly Elven. The stone of the ruins was still smooth to the touch, and here and there the remains of interlocking brick lined the streets. There were no artifacts or objects to be found anywhere, not even broken pottery or arrowheads. It was as though everything that was once kept here had vanished with its inhabitants.

Éowyn marvelled at the place as they explored further. She could feel the history and the age of the harbour, imagine Elves going about their daily business. Perhaps there were shops and small market stalls lining the piers, carts bringing the daily catch in from the ships and sending them off to towns and villages. She smiled as she pictured Elflings running about with toy boats, chasing gulls or weaving their way past the nets and crates stacked here and there. Later, when the ships arrived here to carry the Elves to the Undying Lands, she expected there would be long lines of the fair folk waiting to board, all of their worldly possessions carried in a small sack, for Elves did not care for objects and trinkets, and most likely believed they would have all they needed in Valinor.

She sighed wistfully and looked back to the river. Such a place this must have been, and yet it had sat empty for many lives of Men.

Éowyn's gaze travelled along the pier to the mouth of the cave. There were no ships anchored here or any signs that the harbour had ever been used. She frowned as she saw a shimmer of light, thinking it was just a reflection of the sun off the water, but the more she stared, the more she saw it was different, and set on the pier, rather than the water.

"Legolas," she said, calling his attention. "Do you see that?"

Legolas looked in the direction she was pointing. His breath caught.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at his astonished face.

"Lady Nimrodel," Legolas whispered.

He moved briskly down to the pier. Éowyn ran after him, calling for him to wait, but he did not stop. She felt fear and alarm well in her stomach, wondering what it was that Legolas had seen.

When she finally reached his side, he was standing near the end of the pier, the burst of light that Éowyn had seen from a distance was now sharper and more focused. Éowyn's mouth fell open as she saw that it was in fact the shimmering image of a woman, with long blonde hair, very much like her own, though framed in the style of Lady Galadriel. The Elleth wore a long white gown, with jewels in her hair and along her sleeves. The figure, whoever it was, was gazing out to sea, standing still, unmoving as a statue. She was gorgeous, whoever she was, and being in her presence made Éowyn feel very small.

Legolas slowly circled the figure, and Éowyn could see through the light when her husband stood on the other side of it. The Elleth did not move, her eyes seeming to look past Legolas and out to the river and the horizon beyond.

When Legolas came to stand face to face with the Elleth, the light of the figure seemed to illuminate his face, and Éowyn frowned at the sight. The two Elves seemed so well matched, both with blonde hair and pale skin, their eyes bright and lit. Legolas stared at the Elleth for several minutes, his posture and expression as stone cold as hers.

Eventually, Legolas placed his hand on his heart and bowed to the Elleth before he stepped away. Colour seemed to return to his cheeks and his eyes returned to their normal hue as he looked at Éowyn for the first time since he'd ran off to the pier.

"Who is it?" Éowyn asked quietly.

"Lady Nimrodel, an Elleth of Lothlórien in times of old," Legolas replied, looking at the image with reverence. "She was journeying to Edhellond with Amroth, her betrothed, to sail to Valinor, when they were separated. Nothing is known of what became of her."

"What is she doing here?" Éowyn asked, looking at the image nervously.

"This is but an image, a spectre, a remnant of the Lady herself," Legolas explained. "She must have come to this very spot looking for Amroth, and when she saw that he was not here, and no ships remained, she lingered to stare out to sea with great sadness and longing, and so a part of her spirit was left behind here as well."

"And this is..." Éowyn struggled.

"Just a memory," Legolas said, still staring at the light. "It is neither a ghost, nor a wraith, nor anything to fear. It is but a symbol of a great love between Elf and Elleth that has never truly faded."

"And what of Amroth?" Éowyn asked.

Legolas frowned in sadness and looked away from the image of Lady Nimrodel. "He waited aboard his ship for her to arrive, hoping that they would be reunited and would travel to Valinor as they had planned. He was a Prince, and had promised to his love that they would live in peace in the Undying Lands. Lady Nimrodel was wary of war and strife, and agreed only to be with Amroth if they could live in peace. He promised to take her away to Aman, to leave Endor behind, and he waited for her to fulfil that promise."

Éowyn watched him as his face clouded further in sadness, his eyes darting to look at Lady Nimrodel, the Elleth still looking out to sea.

"When his ship sailed, he refused to leave, and so he threw himself into the sea to swim back to Edhellond and continue to wait for Lady Nimrodel. But the Great Sea is strong when angered, and Amroth was no match for it, so he drowned before he could return to the harbour, and when Lady Nimrodel arrived, he had long since perished," Legolas said quietly.

Éowyn gasped and covered her mouth, glancing from the spectre of Lady Nimrodel to the water beyond the harbour.

"Such a love they must have shared," Legolas whispered, looking at Lady Nimrodel again.

Éowyn stood by silently, watching Legolas turn and look out to the water, standing next to Lady Nimrodel, the two Elves gazing in the same direction.

Éowyn lost track of time but eventually Legolas turned away from Lady Nimrodel and walked back down the pier. She followed him, pausing every so often as he would examine different ruins and look upon the stone for carvings or inscriptions. Eventually, he led her back up the stairs and out into the hills, and he whistled for Arod and Windfola and they were soon riding back to their escort, to resume their journey to Dol Amroth.

Legolas was quiet for the rest of their ride, and Éowyn grew more and more anxious as they approached the great city. It was unlike Legolas to share his thoughts with her, and she found she could not perceive what was in his mind as they rode. She did not dare ask him about his experience in Edhellond, as it seemed he was deep in contemplation, his eyes veiled, allowing Arod to carry him on.

**Dol Amroth, Belfalas, Gondor, Third Age, Ivanneth, 3021**

Éowyn had to leave her concerns behind as they entered Dol Amroth to the call of trumpets and waving flags and banners. Prince Imrahil stood at the top of a flight of marble stairs in the palace courtyard, flanked by his sons, Elphir, Amrothos and Erchirion. The Queen, Michellenias, stood behind him, and a guard of Swan Knights to their sides.

Legolas and Éowyn both bowed respectfully to Prince Imrahil as they arrived. The Prince laughed and stepped forward, greeting Legolas with a warrior's embrace. They were welcomed to the city and brought into the palace, where a feast awaited them.

"Bright shines the sun on the day of thy arrival, White Lady," Erchirion smiled, coming into step with Éowyn. "I am pleased that you have finally come to my city."

"The honour is mine, Prince Erchirion," Éowyn replied automatically. She glanced over at Legolas, who was walking ahead of them beside Prince Imrahil, listening to the Prince regale him with some story.

"This is the original palace of Prince Galador, first Lord of Dol Amroth," Erchirion explained. "We have expanded it, of course, but the original blend of Númenórean and Elven architecture is still quite visible. We are proud of our Elven blood and heritage, and so we embrace it, though we are more Men than Elves truly."

Éowyn nodded, looking up at the smooth stone columns and walls of marble and granite. So very much like Edhellond was the colour and texture of the palace walls. She shuddered slightly, the memory of Lady Nimrodel still on her mind.

The feast was grand and extravagant, and Éowyn was seated on the other side of the long table with the Queen and Prince Erchirion at her sides. Legolas was several seats over, with Elphir and Imrahil. As music played and the wine flowed, Éowyn focused on her diplomatic duties, making conversation with the Queen, who had never seen South Ithilien, and so was greatly interested in the realm that Erchirion had visited.

"I respectfully demand satisfaction, Lady Éowyn," Erchirion smiled. "For besting me in the races that we had in South Ithilien. Now that you have come to my lands, I shall need to even the score. We should go riding, you and I, to gauge whether you truly are the better rider than I, or whether you merely had the benefit of knowing the terrain."

Éowyn laughed, sipping the strong wine. "I am at thy service, Prince Erchirion," she nodded happily. "Though I must warn thee that I shall not be held responsible should the tale of my besting you here in Belfalas cause you to lose face in front of thy own knights."

"That shall not happen, my Lady," Erchirion grinned, sipping his own wine. "I shall conquer thee before thy stay is over."

Éowyn laughed once again, turning to resume her conversation with the Queen.

* * *

><p>Legolas stood on the large terrace, looking out to the Bay of Belfalas, the water dark, the stars shining overhead.<p>

"I am told that King Elessar is planning to ride North," Imrahil said, standing at the Elf's side.

"Aye," Legolas nodded. "He seeks to reclaim the lands of Arnor."

"Such is his right," Imrahil nodded. "The Reunited Kingdom. Never did I imagine I would see such a thing during the darkness of the past years."

"It shall not be easy," Legolas muttered. "As much as I wish for it, the North remains an untamed land, and blind we remain to all that may stir in the ruins of Fornost and Annúminas. But should the day arrive when the flag of the White Tree flies once again in the North, we shall know a true Age of Peace."

"Aye," Imrahil agreed. "The King shall have my knights in his host should he call us to ride."

The two men stood stoic and still, looking out over the water, each lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Will that be all, my Lady?" the maid asked, bowing her head to Éowyn.<p>

"Aye," Éowyn nodded her head. "Many thanks."

The maid took her leave and Éowyn rose from the vanity and went out to the terrace. She had chosen not to bring her own maids with her to Dol Amroth, and so she relied on one of the Queen's servants. The girl had done a passable job. Her hair was properly brushed. Éowyn kept her gown on from the feast. Though her own maids knew that she and Legolas usually slept naked, there was no need to shock the innocent girl from Dol Amroth with such tales. Besides, her husband usually preferred to undress her at night, rather than leave the task to a servant.

Following the feast, Imrahil and Legolas had retired to the terrace while Éowyn and the Queen had taken a tour of the city during the evening, accompanied by her ladies in waiting and her sons. Éowyn enjoyed the walk very much, the port city being so different from Minas Tirith and Edoras.

"Tirith Aear," Erchirion said, pointing to the high tower in the distance. "I would show it to thee, my Lady. The Seaward Tower and the bell that still tolls there dates back to the origins of the city."

Éowyn followed his gaze and nodded, the majestic tower standing tall amongst the curtain of stars above.

Now back in her chamber, she looked out to the tower once more, and the vast Bay beyond. So different this place was from her own land, and even from South Ithilien. In Rohan, with its vast plains and mountains, Éowyn felt small, but still formidable. There was nowhere that her horse could not take her, and she had travelled the length and breadth of the Mark, such that nothing was strange to her. Here in Belfalas, though, with the sea stretching on endlessly, she felt insignificant, as though she was a mere speck that would soon disappear while the sea lived on, unchanged and forever flowing.

She sighed as she leaned on the balcony. So much she had done in her young life. She was a Princess of Rohan, and earned the love and respect of her people by her deeds and words. She was the Lady of the Shield-Arm, having vanquished a foe in solo combat that no Man had ever bested. She was the Queen of South Ithilien, having built a bustling town from its first shovel of dirt, regent to Men and Elves alike.

Yet it all seemed to pale to the beauty and majesty of Lady Nimrodel, and the legacy of the Elves, both at Edhellond and here in Dol Amroth. The Elves were ethereal, and though Éowyn lived among them and commanded them now, she was not one of them, and never would be. By their very immortality, they were wiser and more experienced than she, had seen and done more in their lifetime than she could ever imagine. The great tales of battle and progress that she read about in books and scrolls, they had lived. Here, in Dol Amroth, the seat where Númenór and Valinor seemed to converge, Éowyn felt she did not belong.

She smiled as she thought of Prince Erchirion, so eager to impress and so confident and sure of himself. He shared the handsome features and fair eyes of his father, and seemed to have an impish playfulness that his brothers did not. Éowyn recalled their races in South Ithilien, how sure he was in the saddle, never lacking for a witty rejoinder or remark.

She blushed as she thought of the time she caught him in his guest house, being serviced by one of his own female knights, sharing her with one of his guard. Was that how he viewed women? As objects for his pleasure? Such an attitude, if truly his, was deplorable to be sure, and yet what in his nature led the woman to submit to him in such a fashion? Was it merely doing her duty to her liege? She seemed eager bent over him, agreeing to submit and be conquered. What was it about Prince Erchirion that compelled a woman to obey him?

Éowyn shuddered and held herself, rubbing her arms as a shiver ran down her spine. She was the White Lady, a force of her own, independent and powerful, relying upon no one for anything. She chose how to live her own life, and who she would be with. She was strong and beautiful and intimidating, and she was proud of this image others had of her, though she still felt insecure here in Dol Amroth with so many reminders of the Elves all around her.

She swallowed nervously, looking up at the stars. There was a dark thrill, she had to admit, about giving up control, of losing herself in her mate. She liked to take the initiative as well, particularly since women were assumed to be weak, and to merely lie still and allow their husbands to take their pleasure. But there was a freedom, a liberating pleasure in not just surrender, but in accepting commands, in allowing herself to be guided and taught, to give pleasure as directed.

She frowned as the storm of thoughts raged in her mind. She was neither innocent nor naïve. She saw the glances, the stares, heard the whispers, the gossip. She was much desired, if by lust or curiosity or both. Men wanted to vanquish her to boast that they had. Women wondered what she was capable of to take an Elf as her husband. She knew that even those who showed her respect and courtesy to her face may crave her body in secret.

This was her reality, and she did not begrudge or resent it. It was a compliment to be so adored, though to be objectified was hardly polite or pleasing. Still, as Legolas' wife and Queen, she lacked for nothing, not power, and certainly not passion.

And yet today at Edhellond, she had felt different. Legolas looked at Lady Nimrodel's spectre with an expression that she had never seen before. It was as though he worshipped this Elleth, this being that was no longer among them. He spoke of the story of Lady Nimrodel and Prince Amroth with a sense of envy that Éowyn had never heard from his lips. She knew that Legolas loved her. There could be no doubt of that. But now, over a year into their marriage, saddled with the daily responsibility of growing their colony and ruling over their people, was Legolas happy with the life they had created? Was he pleased to be a Lord, with her at his side? Or, did he yearn for a simpler life, away from the concerns of mortals and King Elessar's Northern campaign and the ceremony and duty of diplomacy? Was that what Éowyn saw in her husband's eyes when he gazed at Lady Nimrodel? Was he wondering what life was like in Aman, where Prince Amroth and his beloved were going to live in everlasting peace and tranquillity?

Éowyn frowned as she lowered her gaze from the stars down to the city. Such a life was not to be hers. There was no Valinor for mortals. There was only Middle-Earth, with all of its dangers, until the day she went to the Halls of Mandos to be reunited with her ancestors. This was her life, and she needed to do what she wished, for herself and no one else. Going to Edhellond had reminded her that she and Legolas were very different people. He would outlive her by many centuries, and so she needed to enjoy all that her short life had to offer, and explore every desire, lest she leave this world with regret at having denied herself anything.

* * *

><p>Prince Erchirion smiled to himself as he walked quietly down the hall. Lord Legolas was in conference with his father and was likely going to be occupied for some time. Prince Imrahil was rather infatuated with the Elves, and always enjoyed their company, as it reminded him of his lineage and made him feel as though he were something greater than just a Man. Erchirion did not care for such tales. He enjoyed who he was already, and he was looking forward to enjoying the White Lady very soon.<p>

He juggled the wine flask in his hand, a special vintage that he saved for his own use. It was even more potent than his father's wine, and tasted sweeter as well, which masked how strong it truly was, particularly to women.

Erchirion's blood raced with his growing arousal. Lady Éowyn was even more beautiful than he remembered from their last meeting short weeks ago in Rohan. Something about her being in his realm, in his city, under his roof made her seem all the more fetching. Her Elven gown was so much more alluring than the layered monstrosities that women wore in Gondor. He could make out the shape of her firm muscle and healthy curves of her body beneath the silk, and he delighted in the thought of her pale throat, her high breasts, her flat stomach and her shapely arse, all covered appropriately, but still beckoned to him just the same.

He passed the wine flask from one hand to another as he made his way to Lady Éowyn's chamber. It was tradition that men and women had separate rooms in the palace, and if Lady Éowyn was married to a Man such as Erchirion's cousin Faramir, then Erchirion would have no problem stealing into her bed. He had already tasted the fruit of numerous wives after waiting for them to return from their husband's chambers. Truly, most of his liaisons were successful because he could easily spot the neglected woman who would not be sleeping with her husband during their visit to Dol Amroth. Lady Éowyn and Lord Legolas were a different sort, though, if rumours were to be believed. Erchirion did not think all of the tales were true. He had heard many – they rutted like animals at all hours, the Elf made her howl like a warg over and over, she possessed the skill of a whore, and could reduce the hero from the Ring War to a babbling Elfling with her hands and mouth alone, and of course, the raciest of all, that at certain times when the moon was full and at its brightest, the two of them would go outdoors and she would bend over for him and he would take her like a beast, filling her every way possible while she screamed his name to the stars.

Erchirion grunted at the thought, a foolish grin across his face. Surely not every story was true, but still he believed that the White Lady and her Elven Lord were the rarest of couples – a Royal union built upon love rather than duty. That was what made Éowyn even more enticing to him. Bedding a disgruntled and unsatisfied wife was one thing. Conquering a faithful woman was quite another. He would take things slowly, building upon the easy friendship they already shared from his efforts to flirt with her during his visit to South Ithilien. Tonight, just a taste of the strong wine, later in the week, a race to get her blood pumping and excite her senses. He would let her win the first race to stir her enthusiasm, then he would defeat her soundly in the second, to show her he was superior and that she was powerless to stop him. After several more meals with Court, he would suggest an evening stroll to Tirith Aear, and there, high above the city, he would mount her, unleash her primal desires, and seal his sweetest victory.

Erchirion stopped suddenly as he reached a corner. He frowned as he heard steps approaching. Flattening himself against the wall, he watched as Prince Legolas passed by, his head bowed as he looked down at the floor. Damn. The Elf was headed for Lady Eowyn's chamber. But how had he returned so swiftly? Erchirion waited, then peeked around the corner and watched as Legolas entered Lady Eowyn's chamber and closed the door quietly behind him, the sound of the lock falling into place causing Erchirion to curse quietly. He turned and retreated back to his own chamber. He would need to find one of his mother's maids to sate him tonight, then pursue Lady Éowyn anew in the morning.

* * *

><p>Éowyn closed her eyes as strong hands took hold of her hips. She turned her head to the side, baring her neck to his lips, sighing softly as he kissed her throat.<p>

"Prince Imrahil has not lost his love for words, or his own voice," Legolas smiled, his fingers reaching up to pull at the strings of her bodice. "He has planned numerous meetings for us during our stay. I will be spending more time with him than I will with you, I fear, my Lady."

"There is much to discuss," Éowyn said distractedly, her skin warming as he massaged her shoulders. "Did you tell him about thy visit to Edhellond?"

"Aye," Legolas said. "He has never heard of anyone seeing the image of Lady Nimrodel. I do not understand myself how it was that we were able to see her."

"It is strange that she would show herself to a mortal woman," Éowyn said, her stomach tightening at the memory once again.

"Perhaps it was a tribute, an acknowledgment," Legolas said, turning her face and kissing her lips.

"To Lady Nimrodel and Prince Amroth?" Éowyn asked, looking into his eyes.

"Nay," Legolas smiled. "To us."

"How so?" Éowyn frowned, pulling back slightly.

"Lady Nimrodel loved Prince Amroth, yes," Legolas smiled. "But she loved Lothlórien and the land as well. Elves are more stoic in their relationships. When you know you will spend eternity with another, the passion of new love turns to the quiet assurance of companionship, I expect."

"So why was she gazing out to the water, then?" Éowyn asked.

"She was looking for Amroth, and perhaps she knew of his sad fate somehow," Legolas said. "But perhaps she was more wistful that they did not reach Aman together, that he would not be at her side to see this land of peace that he promised to her."

"What do you think became of her?" Éowyn asked.

"No one knows," Legolas said sadly. "But I like to think that she found another ship, and ended up in Valinor, and there she lives with her kin, enjoying the beauty and peace of Aman, and perhaps if Mandos is merciful, Amroth has reunited with her there."

"A romantic notion, my Lord," Éowyn nodded. "But why would Lady Nimrodel show herself to us and no one else?"

"Because, my Lady," Legolas smiled. "Because she was drawn by that which we share, the pure, unique and wonderful love that we have created together. That part of her spirit that she left at Edhellond, the part to stand as a symbol of her love for Amroth, saw something in us that it recognized and wanted to feel, and so it revealed her to us, to remind us that there have been great loves in this world, and there are still."

Éowyn kissed him softly. "I do not feel as though I am comparable to Lady Nimrodel," she said quietly. "She is otherworldy, like Lady Galadriel. I am but a woman."

"Allow me to convince thee, my love," Legolas smiled, kissing her warmly.

His fingers undid the remaining laces of her dress, and moved to pull the garment off her shoulders.

"Legolas," she moaned between kisses. "We are on the terrace. We could be seen and heard…"

"I shall do whatever you ask, Éowyn," Legolas growled, his eyes fiery as they stared at her. "We can go in, if you wish. But I want to have you here, in view of the stars. I want to take you and hear you scream my name, and for all the city to know that you are mine."

She gasped at his bold words, turning in his arms and clutching at him. His ceremonial robes that he had worn to the feast was a puzzle of clasps and ties, but she had learned how to unravel them, and her fingers moved of their own accord, even as her mind wrestled with his suggestion.

"Yes," she whispered, grinding herself against him. "Take me, Legolas. Take me here. I am yours."

Her own fingers finished undoing her dress and it slipped down her body, pooling at her feet. As she removed his tunic and bared his chest, he dipped his head and captured her breast with his lips, sucking and biting her tender flesh, causing her to gasp as heat spread from her core. He lavished attention on both of her breasts, and her heart beat fast as she felt his fingers move down her body. She moaned as he tore her flimsy undergarments away, rendering her naked, and his fingers found her wet centre, thrusting inside of her with knowing skill.

She fell apart in an instant, his mouth and fingers sending her soaring as she groaned, clutching at his shoulders. He continued to stroke her through her climax, and she pushed weakly at his chest, gaining some respite as he stepped back and grinned at her wolfishly.

She fell to her knees on unsteady legs, her hands quickly undoing his leggings, her husband now as naked as she was. She reached up and grasped him, her mouth falling open at the sight of him, long and thick, powerful, pulsing in her hand.

"Thy command, my Lord," she whimpered, moving her hand on him back and forth, wetting her lips as she watched him grow larger.

She heard him in her mind and the intimacy of their connection shook her. Lifting her head, she complied with his order as she took him into her mouth.

"Éowyn! Oh, Éowyn, my love!" he grunted. His grasped fistfuls of her hair and thrust his hips forward and back. Éowyn moaned around him, dropping her arms behind her back, her own arousal flying as she felt him slide back and forth across her tongue.

Legolas shouted and pushed forward. She applied extra pressure with her lips and felt the warmth of his seed spill across her tongue. She took all of him, finally opening her eyes as he withdrew, touching her moist lips with her fingers as she watched him, his body still rigid and strong, his eyes still bright and covetous.

He helped her to her feet, kissing her again and again.

"Trust me, my love," he whispered, lifting her up and sitting her on the smooth marble of the balcony.

He kissed a trail down her neck, through her cleavage and across her stomach. Éowyn locked her legs around his head, clutching his hands as he slid his tongue into her depths. She rocked back and forth against his mouth, feeling lightheaded as he balanced her on the balcony, a rather fatal drop behind her. She arched her back and threw her head back as she released into his mouth, her eyes shooting open and seeing the stars above.

"Legolas!" she shouted, her hands pushing his head tighter against her core. His arms wrapped around her back, steadying her as he kept licking and thrusting, making her delirious with lust.

He brought her back down to her feet, kissing her again as she pressed against him. He turned her around and she braced herself against the balcony, her breasts swaying from her ragged breathing, taking in lungfuls of air as she spread her legs and waited in anticipation.

"Look down, Éowyn," he hissed, pulling her hair to the side and kissing the nape of her neck. "Look down at this city of Men, where so many reside, going about their lives, unaware that high above, their kinswoman, the White Lady, is being ravished."

She groaned loudly as he thrust inside of her. His hands came around and cupped her breasts, his hips moving insistently against her. She held on to the balcony desperately, her legs barely able to hold her steady as she took him again and again.

"You feel amazing, Éowyn," he growled. "I love you, Éowyn. I love you."

Her head dropped as he moved faster. "Harder, my love," she growled through clenched teeth. "Harder."

His left hand left her breast and slid down to her core, easily finding her sensitive spot which he began playing like a musician. His right hand moved to her side, then up her smooth back before grabbing her hair and pulling back.

"My name," he swallowed harshly. "Say it. Scream it."

He tugged on her hair, causing her to arch her back just as he pushed into her as far as she could take him. Her eyes opened wide, seeing the streets and buildings of Dol Amroth spread out below. She thought of his scandalous words and the idea of the citizens hearing her voice and as he sent her spiralling to bliss yet again, she yelled his name over and over, as loud as she could scream.

* * *

><p>"If word gets back to Éomer, he will hunt me down and unman me," Legolas said, running the sponge over her breasts.<p>

"Nay, he would not dare," Éowyn shook her head, reaching one hand out of the bath and caressing his cheek. She was once again reclined in his lap, her back to his chest, relaxing in the warm water while he washed her.

"How would he find out, besides?" she asked lightly. "Only a few thousand Men heard me screaming thy name."

She laughed as she felt his arousal stir beneath her at her implication. "Insatiable Elf," she scolded him.

She would have blushed at the memory of their lovemaking if any part of her was either surprised or embarrassed by all that they had done. She had lost count of the number of times she had spent, almost shocked she had maintained consciousness throughout. After he had taken her from behind on the terrace, he had carried her to bed, leaving the doors to the outside wide open. In bed, she had mounted him, riding him hard before moving down his body and pleasuring him with her mouth once more. When she felt him tense, she had lifted off of him and, locking eyes with his, stroked him quickly. He tried to stop her, but one glare had silenced him, and he could only shout as he released, her hand guiding him. She had underestimated him though, for when he opened his eyes and saw his seed on her lips, across her cheek and over her breasts, he turned her over on to her stomach and took her again, as hard as he was when they first started.

"You were wrong, Éowyn," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"In what?" she asked, turning her head to look at him, her damp hair making her look like a water nymph to his eyes.

"Lady Nimrodel was beautiful yes, just as Lady Galadriel is as well," he nodded. "But you, my love, you are the most gorgeous creature in Arda."

"Legolas," she blushed fiercely, looking away from his bright eyes. "You have already had me numerous times tonight. You need not try and seduce me with honeyed words."

"That is not my intention, my love," he laughed, before turning serious. "Much you do not understand of the Elves, but know this – though I may know the tales and legends of old, and though I have lived and fought at the side of the greats of my kin, but my heart, Éowyn, my heart is yours, only yours."

She smiled wide and kissed him.

"Did you enjoy tonight? Seeing thy seed upon my skin?" she asked quietly, their foreheads touching.

"Aye," Legolas said thickly, his mind afire at the memory.

"I am thy wife, Legolas," she whispered. "Thy mark is upon me, for eternity."


	27. Chapter 27

**Previously:**

**Dol Amroth, Belfalas, Gondor, Third Age, Ivanneth, 3021**

"You were wrong, Éowyn," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"In what?" she asked, turning her head to look at him, her damp hair making her look like a water nymph to his eyes.

"Lady Nimrodel was beautiful yes, just as Lady Galadriel is as well," he nodded. "But you, my love, you are the most gorgeous creature in Arda."

"Legolas," she blushed fiercely, looking away from his bright eyes. "You have already had me numerous times tonight. You need not try and seduce me with honeyed words."

"That is not my intention, my love," he laughed, before turning serious. "Much you do not understand of the Elves, but know this – though I may know the tales and legends of old, and though I have lived and fought at the side of the greats of my kin, but my heart, Éowyn, my heart is yours, only yours."

She smiled wide and kissed him.

"Did you enjoy tonight? Seeing thy seed upon my skin?" she asked quietly, their foreheads touching.

"Aye," Legolas said thickly, his mind afire at the memory.

"I am thy wife, Legolas," she whispered. "Thy mark is upon me, for eternity."

**Chapter 27:**

**Dol Amroth, Belfalas, Gondor, Third Age, Ivanneth, 3021**

Éowyn cursed under her breath as she pulled back on Windfola's reins. She patted her horse's neck, her ire rising as she slowed her mount to a trot and came up beside Prince Erchirion and his black stallion.

"A well contested race, White Lady," Erchirion bowed his head. "I believe you had me for a moment, but the Gods appear to be smiling upon me this day."

Éowyn bowed her head politely in acknowledgment as the two horses fell into step. The lush hills of Dol Amroth ran to the horizon, the city rising in the distance. The Prince had come to call upon her after the morning meal, and as Legolas was occupied with Prince Imrahil, Éowyn had agreed to ride out with Erchirion. After three races though, she trailed him two to one, losing the last two by the narrowest of margins.

"Well done, my Lord Prince," Éowyn said grudgingly. "Shall we go again?"

"Mercy, please, my Lady," Erchirion laughed. "Let us first rest. My horse can carry on, but I fear that I cannot without taking refreshment."

Erchirion led her over a slight ridge and down a path towards the Bay of Belfalas. Éowyn smiled as she looked out across the crystal clear waters. She blinked in surprise as they came upon a picnic feast set out overlooking the Bay.

"You arranged this in advance?" she asked as she watched him dismount and tether his horse to a tree.

"Aye," Erchirion nodded, coming over and raising his hand to her. "It is truly breath-taking here, is it not?"

Éowyn nodded, gazing across the Bay in wonder as she took Erchirion's hand and dismounted from Windfola. She patted the horse's flank and Windfola moved away to graze.

"This way, my Lady," Erchirion smiled, standing by as he watched her walk over to the blankets spread out on the grass and take a seat. Following closely behind, he sat down next to her and retrieved a wine flask from the basket set out by his servants earlier. Handing her an intricately carved goblet, he filled her cup.

"Wine from my private collection, my Lady," he nodded. "For thy thirst."

Éowyn raised her goblet to him in reply and took a grateful sip of the sweet drink.

* * *

><p>Legolas walked slowly through the streets of the city, his arms crossed in front of him, listening patiently as Prince Imrahil pointed out particular sights and landmarks. They inspected the Royal Armoury, then toured the Royal Stables, before inspecting the Royal Guard. It was the standard routine for visiting dignitaries, and Legolas was well used to it. He had spared Éowyn the boring task, knowing she was more suited to the special events and dinners they would be attending throughout their time in Dol Amroth. As they were in Gondor and amongst Men, Legolas did not want to hinder her time and attention. While she constantly reminded him that her place was at his side, Legolas knew that it was a rare pleasure for her to be amongst her own people and he tried to give her as much freedom as possible.<p>

"My son Erchirion had much to tell of thy realm in Ithilien, Lord Legolas," Imrahil smiled as they strolled with his escort. "I should think that a forest village would be very difficult to defend, but he tells me that thy forces are formidable."

"Aye," Legolas nodded. "Of course we have perfected our methods for centuries in Lothlórien and Eryn Lasgalen, but being able to have the mounted cavalry of my wife's kin makes us all the more strong."

"Indeed," Imrahil nodded. "It is a blessing to count the Eorlingas among thy host."

They continued on, Imrahil regaling Legolas with random facts of his city and the lands beyond. Legolas listened with a practised ease, nodding and offering short responses where necessary. Regardless of how he felt about the ways of Court, having practised it for thousands of years, he could manoeuvre diplomatic situations with his eyes closed, which was a fortunate thing, given that his afternoon was becoming quite boring. He hoped that Éowyn was at least enjoying herself.

* * *

><p>"Ooh!" Éowyn cried happily, running her hand through her damp hair as her hips rocked up and down in a familiar rhythm.<p>

She leaned over and patted Windfola on the flank, then sat up tall in the saddle and eased her horse down to a brisk trot. She glanced over her shoulder and grinned as Erchirion pulled his stallion off to the side, rearing the horse for a moment, then marching him around as he waited for Éowyn to return to his side.

As she steered her mount back towards the Prince, Éowyn kept smiling, the blood coursing through her veins, her heart and mind alight with the thrill of victory. Even back in Rohan, shackled by the rules of Court and the expectations placed upon her as the White Lady, riding was her release, where she could be free of social rules. During a race she could yell and curse and behave as unladylike as she wished. She tucked part of her hair that had come loose of her braid back behind her ear as she approached Erchirion.

"Well done, my Lady," Erchirion nodded his head, reaching out and taking her hand to bring it to his lips. "Often am I quite angry when I lose at any contest, but for thee, I shall grudgingly accept my lot."

"Well said, Prince," Éowyn nodded, still smiling wide. "Do not despair. Renowned are those who are counted among the vanquished."

Erchirion laughed as the horses moved slowly towards the road to Dol Amroth. "High praise, to be certain, though I should hope that I hold a higher regard in thy heart than the Witch-King of Angmar."

"Do not worry thyself, my Lord," Éowyn teased. "Thy company is slightly more welcome than that of a Ringwraith."

The sun shone bright above them as the city drew near. Éowyn smiled as she looked out across the Bay of Belfalas again. Dol Amroth was so different from Rohan, and even from Minas Tirith and other parts of Gondor. It was warm, as in Ithilien, but the air was crisp and the hills lush and green. The blue waters seemed to stretch on to the sky unending. She had been told that it never snowed here, and that rain was rare. She was even wearing a light tunic and skirt to ride today, having no need for a cloak or heavy leggings.

"The warmth of my land pleases thee, my Lady," Erchirion smiled.

Éowyn closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then opened her eyes and smiled at the Prince. "Aye," she said. "It is quite pleasant here. One must find it difficult to ever leave."

"I am pleased to hear those words from thy lips," Erchirion nodded. "Now that we are of the same House, I pray that the White Lady shall grace my city often."

"My visit has been lovely thus far," Éowyn nodded as they moved over a hill and down to the main road leading to the city gates. "But my place is in Ithilien with Legolas. We have much left to do before our colony reaches even a small part of the majesty of thy city."

"Surely Lord Legolas and his kin have matters well in hand?" Erchirion asked lightly. "He would not begrudge my Lady spending a season with us here? There are great festivals and games that we hold throughout the year, the Harvest Ball, boat races in the Bay. I would show them to you, my Lady. There is much I would show to thee, were you to remain here longer, as my guest."

"It does sound truly magnificent," Éowyn conceded. "And I did enjoy such festivals in days of old, before shadow and war came to Rohan."

"And now in this hard fought and painfully won Age of Peace, my Lady," Erchirion said. "Would you not take the time to enjoy such comforts again? Dol Amroth is neither forest nor wind swept plain. While Minas Tirith shall ever be our capital, Dol Amroth is truly a beacon unto itself. We stand tall here, on the coast of the Great Sea, announcing to all who may hear, that Men rule this land."

Éowyn smiled at the Prince's fervour.

"And as Men, we know how to properly entertain our guests," he smiled at her.

Éowyn looked away as they reached the city gates, the horns blaring to proclaim the return of one of the Royal Family back within its walls.

"I would take thee to the Tower once we are bathed and cleaned, my Lady," Erchirion suggested. "What I have to show thee from those heights is truly breathtaking."

Éowyn opened her mouth to reply, then turned her head and smiled as they entered the courtyard.

"Legolas!" she exclaimed happily.

Legolas smiled as he came to her side. Holding out his hand, he supported her as she dismounted from Windfola and came into his arms.

"Prince Erchirion," Legolas nodded his head cordially, his arms holding his wife close to him.

"Lord Legolas," Erchirion replied. He flipped the reins of his horse to an attendant, who scurried off, leading the stallion towards the stables.

"Windfola shines from a strong ride," Legolas noted, glancing at the horse. "You raced, did you, Prince Erchirion?"

"Aye," Erchirion said. "The White Lady is relentless. Just when I suspected I had worn her down, she came back for more of me."

"The Prince rides well," Éowyn said, turning in Legolas' hold to face Erchirion, remaining in Legolas' embrace. "Though in the end, he was not able to conquer me."

"Not yet, my Lady," Erchirion smiled at her.

"Thy hospitality is most welcome, Prince," Legolas nodded, before he turned and smiled at his wife. "Now, my love, let us retire until dinner. Thy bath awaits thee."

"So considerate, my Lord," Éowyn beamed, reaching up and caressing his face. She curtsied to Erchirion as she and Legolas took their leave.

Erchirion watched them depart in the direction of the palace. He sneered in disgust, then turned towards a different street.

* * *

><p>"What brings thee to my dark den, oh mighty Prince," the bald man sneered, placing a flagon of ale on the bar in front of him.<p>

"Spare me thy cheek, Oberon," Erchirion scoffed, taking a gulp of the drink and setting the mug down with a thud. "Have you made any progress in thy mission, or are you merely spending my coin on beer and whores?"

"A little bit of this, a little bit of that," Oberon smiled, waving his hand about in the air. When Erchirion did not join him in his mirth, he grew serious and leaned over the bar.

"My men in Harad are ready," he said quietly. "A small legion of hardy warriors. Axemen, archers, swordsmen. They ride once you give the order."

"I don't want casualties, if it can be avoided," Erchirion snarled. "A raid is all I require, not a full blown attack. Be mindful of the lookout points that I indicated on the map. There will be great resistance. Have your men get in, terrorize the residents, then escape. If they reach the forest border alive, they will not be pursued."

"What about prisoners?" Oberon asked.

"I have no use for any, and your men should not think of taking one," Erchirion frowned. "I only want Lady Éowyn to question her safety living in the forest with…_them_. Nothing more."

"A skirmish with the Elves is a dangerous endeavour," Oberon nodded slowly. "The Southrons will demand additional payment, surely."

"If they are successful, they shall have it," Erchirion said, finishing the rest of his ale. "If they live long enough to collect."

Oberon smirked and shook his head as the Prince took his leave, exiting through a side door and quickly following his escort through the back passages of the district and back towards the palace.

* * *

><p>Though the Ring War was long over, the need for soldiers and armies remained. Rather than arm themselves for a campaign or guard the battlements against a siege, the warriors of Men and Elves returned to their homes and families, their military duties becoming more of a daily occupation, than an all-consuming role. They continued to train, and conduct exercises and patrols, but no longer did they remain wary of Orcs and Easterlings appearing over the horizon. In Dol Amroth, the soldiers served more as guardsmen, policing the daily conflicts and disagreements that were commonplace in a city so vast. For warriors who visited the coastal haven, keeping busy became even more of a challenge.<p>

The escort of Lord Legolas and Lady Éowyn of South Ithilien routinely faced such challenges. They were tasked with guarding royalty itself as the Elven Prince and the White Lady of Rohan were renowned throughout the lands. Unlike other rulers, however, Lord Legolas and Lady Éowyn were perhaps more adept in combat than their own soldiers. None of the Elves who accompanied the couple to Dol Amroth, for example, could hope to best Legolas in archery. Similarly, the small group of Rohirrim who formed part of Lady Éowyn's personal Éored could never ride as fast as she could. Often, the couple would dismiss their guards while they attended official events and carried out their diplomatic duties. Except for particular ceremonies where the escort was required to represent South Ithilien to their hosts, the Elves and riders were allowed to wander the city at their leisure, safe in the knowledge that Lord Legolas and Lady Éowyn could quite easily deal with any unpleasantness that may befall them. After all, who would dare move against the Elven hero and the Lady of the Shield-Arm?

"What do you think of this staff, Cicero?" the man asked, showing his companion a long quarterstaff.

The Elf turned and examined the weapon, weighing it with his hands before returning it to the rider of Rohan who he had known now for months.

"The balance is good," Cicero nodded. "The wood is firm and strong."

"Our trees here are sturdy, Master Elf," the merchant bowed. "The sea air helps give it a shape and strength unlike anywhere else in Gondor."

"It is a fair price," Cicero nodded. "What say you, Lucius?"

"I shall buy it," Lucius agreed. He handed a pouch of gold coins to the merchant and the warriors left the store.

"The merchant was rather kind to thee," Lucius said as they wandered the market.

"The people of Belfalas have Elven blood," Cicero shrugged. "They have more knowledge of our folk than most Men, and hence they do not share the same prejudices as others."

"It also helps that you are wearing the colours of our colony, as I told you to," Lucius said, touching the green and gold sash across his tunic, the mark of South Ithilien, as chosen by Lady Éowyn herself. "No one would dare be unkind to us and risk the wrath of Lord Legolas."

"If only that were so," Cicero said ruefully. "Even at Edoras, Lord Legolas is not welcomed by all."

"That's jealousy, more than outright hatred," Lucius scoffed. "By the same token that not all of my people adore King Éomer without question. However, they have all pledged fealty to him nonetheless. So it is with Lord Legolas. All may not love him, particularly those who are aggrieved that he snatched the White Lady for himself, but all shall still show him due respect and courtesy. If some would complain of him in the dark corners of their homes or over ales in a pub, so be it."

"My Lord is not troubled by it," Cicero said. "He has the true prize, after all."

"That he does," Lucius shook his head. "If last evening is any indication."

Cicero laughed and punched his friend in the arm lightly.

"Vulgar horseman," Cicero scoffed. "It is not for thee to know or divine what occurs in the bedchamber of our Lord and Lady."

"How can any of us not know?" Lucius retorted. "Thy hearing is stronger than mine, and I heard my Lady quite clearly. I can but imagine what noises thy Elf ears were privy to."

"I am pleased for them," Cicero said plainly. "I gladly serve two who would know such happiness in marriage."

"Happy they must be," Lucius nodded with a knowing smirk.

"Warg," Cicero grunted, shoving his companion lightly on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Been a bunch of their lot running around the city for a week now," the merchant grumbled, spitting on to the cobbles in the direction of the Elven soldier walking away in the distance.<p>

"It's that Prince," one of his customers nodded. "Legolas. He's in here visiting the Royal Family with his wife. Them's his escort."

"Now there's a fine piece, that Lady Éowyn," the merchant smiled. "Got some fire in her. What she's doing with that lot, I'll never know."

"Obvious, inn't it?" the customer shrugged. "Gossip's all around about what they do out in that forest."

"Bunch of lies," the merchant grunted. "The day an Elf can keep a lass like that satisfied is the day the city falls into the sea. Either it's a bunch of lies, or she never had the chance to try something better."

"She's a Princess from Rohan," the customer shook his head. "What do you think?"

"Why should it trouble us? I just want 'em gone," the merchant complained.

"Will be another month before they leave, if word is true," the customer said. "People in the White City saying that the King has another campaign going on, this time to the North."

"Good," the merchant nodded. "Take all them Elves with him."

"There will always be Elves here, the line of Princes has shared blood," the customer noted.

"That's rubbish," the merchant frowned. "Besides, the blood's been thinned over the Ages. The Elves are all leaving, going back over sea to where they come from. Good riddance to the lot of them."

"Be careful there," the customer warned. "If War's coming, be glad they on our side."

"Don't care about any of that," the merchant sighed, going to greet another customer. "War ain't coming here."

* * *

><p>"Of course, a growing problem that we face with the fall of Mordor is dealing with refugees. So many villages and towns were destroyed as the armies of the Dark Lord as they travelled to the siege of Minas Tirith. Thankfully, not all of the citizens were killed, but many were displaced. As there were fewer and fewer safe havens left, they would wander, seeking food and shelter were they could. Now, they have come to the remaining cities of Men, seeking to rebuild their lives, and who are we to deny them?"<p>

Éowyn sipped her wine as she listened to the senator speaking from a table to her left. Dinners in the palace of Prince Imrahil often included esteemed guests and the Prince enjoyed rousing debates with his people. Éowyn and Legolas usually stayed out of the discussions, preferring to talk to each other than involved themselves in the affairs of another city.

"More and more we understand that borders, as we once knew them, no longer are as hard and fast as were in days of old. Even within the walls of our own fair city, one would find Men, Elves, Dwarves and visitors from beyond Gondor. Of course they are welcome, but the question arises as to how to keep the peace, how to ensure that those who would spend time in our lands, respect our laws," the senator mused.

"A simple enough challenge, senator," Prince Elphir replied. "All are welcome, as the King himself has decreed, and for those who would not respect our laws, we have guards enough to deal with that."

Erchirion and Amrothos both nodded in support of their brother.

"But what of those refugees who know not our ways, Prince Elphir?" the senator asked. "Must we be so harsh with those who are merely ignorant of the law, rather than deliberately in breach of it? And what of those from Harad and Umbar? We have encountered many dark-skinned merchants and labourers, come out of the South seeking a new beginning. Long have these same people been our foe. Should we now open the gates for them?"

"Never did I believe I would live to see Southrons in Dol Amroth," Erchirion shook his head.

"What say you, Lord Legolas?" the senator asked, looking over at the Elven Prince seated at the head table. "Thy colony in South Ithilien is open to all, is it not? Thy realm lies north of the River Poros. Would thy soldiers allow a Haradrim past thy walls?"

Legolas looked away from Éowyn for a moment to answer.

"We count among our people Men from Rohan and Gondor, Elves from Lothlórien and Eryn Lasgalen. Often do we see trade caravans from the city of the Stewards, Emyn Arnen, and aye, we have seen men of Harad within our borders. The King's order is that the conflicts of the past shall be forgiven and our enemies pardoned, and as our colony lies within the borders of Gondor, such is the law of our land," Legolas replied.

Éowyn smiled at him.

"A worthy goal in theory," the senator nodded. "But it does invite the potential for conflict and danger, does it not?"

"Aye, it does," Legolas agreed. "However, if we should wish to see the mistakes of history never repeated, then we must be vigilant, not suspicious."

"An interesting view, given how for so long thy father's realm was closed to outsiders," the senator said.

Éowyn frowned.

"Is that true, Lord Legolas?" Erchirion asked. "So little do we know of thy people, being so closed off from them as we have been."

Prince Imrahil looked over at his son curiously.

"Ada did order the gates closed when shadow came to our lands, yes," Legolas said carefully. "While it may have been a time of peace, the peace was tenuous at best. We know now that the Necromancer as he then was had already begun his schemes, and, at that time, the alliances were dormant. The first reaction to a threat is to defend thy territory, and the Elves are no different. Just as my wife's people would escape to the Hornburg in times of peril, so too did Ada close our doors. Now, in this new Age, there is less need for such caution."

Éowyn reached over and squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"We shall see how long this peace lasts," another senator chimed in. "Should the King proceed, as is his right, to reclaim the North, then battle shall be waged once more. Surely there are tribes in Harad who hold Gondor in disregard. Is it wise to send our armies away when a threat still may lie to the South?"

"Should the King call upon us, we shall answer," Prince Imrahil said. "As it has been, so it shall be."

"Of course, my Lord," the senator nodded.

Legolas returned to eating his meal as the conversation moved on to another topic.

**Near Harad, Harad, Third Age, Ivanneth, 3021**

"Overlord, riders to the Northwest," the scout reported, pointing into the distance, where clouds rose up from the sand being scattered by horses galloping fast.

A tall man rose up from cleaning his curved blade. He pulled down his scarf and squinted, looking in the direction of the approaching riders.

"Three, four at most," he said finally. "Carry on."

"Overlord," the scout nodded, bowing his head and going back to his post.

Three riders came into the makeshift camp, wearing light riding armour and carrying swords. They stopped at a respectful distance from the man with the large curved blade.

"We come from Dol Amroth," one of them called. "We bear a message from Oberon for Overlord Balian."

"You have found Balian," the tall man said, running a cloth over his blade. "What news from Oberon?"

"He has a mission for you and your men, Overlord," the messenger said. "To the north in the forest of Ithilien lies a forest colony."

"We know of it, yes," Balian answered. "What quarrel does Oberon have with this colony?"

"Oberon requests that you raid the colony. No harm should befall its residents, but would that they be reminded that the forest is a dangerous place, lying so close as it is to Harad," the messenger said.

Balian considered the request for a moment, then raised his blade, watching the sunlight reflect off its surface.

"The forest colony is the domain of Legolas and his wife, the Lady Éowyn, Slayer of the Witch-King," Balian declared. "Oberon wishes that we raid the colony but take no prisoners. A strange mission this is, and as such shall not be without cost."

The messenger motioned to one of the other riders, who took out a large pouch from his saddlebag. He threw it to Balian, who caught it with one hand and weighed it appraisingly.

"Double your normal fee," the messenger said. "A further payment awaits thee upon news of thy successful raid reaching Dol Amroth."

"Very well," Balian nodded, tossing the pouch of gold to one of his men. "Tell Oberon that I shall expect my gold to be delivered one month hence."

"Aye, Overlord," the messenger nodded. The three riders turned their horses around and quickly departed to return to Belfalas.

"Overlord," a soldier said, approaching Balian. "Thy orders?"

"Send scouts north along the road and past the River Poros," Balian said. "Have them travel as far as Emyn Arnen. They should encounter no hostiles. It is an Age of Peace after all."

"Aye, Overlord," the soldier bowed his head, then ran off to carry out his orders.

"The Elf will be a formidable opponent, Overlord," another soldier said.

"Aye, he will be," Balian nodded. "He and his Lady, both. But this is only a raid, not an attack, and so we shall be well on our way before the Elven Prince has been roused."

"The Elves will have archers in the trees," the soldier said. "They will see our advance and track us long before we reach the forest colony."

"Aye, they shall," Balian smiled, looking at his curved blade once more. "Our success depends on it."


	28. Chapter 28

**Previously:**

**Near Harad, Harad, Third Age, Ivanneth, 3021**

The messenger motioned to one of the other riders, who took out a large pouch from his saddlebag. He threw it to Balian, who caught it with one hand and weighed it appraisingly.

"Double your normal fee," the messenger said. "A further payment awaits thee upon news of thy successful raid reaching Dol Amroth."

"Very well," Balian nodded, tossing the pouch of gold to one of his men. "Tell Oberon that I shall expect my gold to be delivered one month hence."

"Aye, Overlord," the messenger nodded. The three riders turned their horses around and quickly departed to return to Belfalas.

"Overlord," a soldier said, approaching Balian. "Thy orders?"

"Send scouts north along the road and past the River Poros," Balian said. "Have them travel as far as Emyn Arnen. They should encounter no hostiles. It is an Age of Peace after all."

"Aye, Overlord," the soldier bowed his head, then ran off to carry out his orders.

"The Elf will be a formidable opponent, Overlord," another soldier said.

"Aye, he will be," Balian nodded. "He and his Lady, both. But this is only a raid, not an attack, and so we shall be well on our way before the Elven Prince has been roused."

"The Elves will have archers in the trees," the soldier said. "They will see our advance and track us long before we reach the forest colony."

"Aye, they shall," Balian smiled, looking at his curved blade once more. "Our success depends on it."

**Chapter 28:**

**Dol Amroth, Belfalas, Gondor, Third Age, Ivanneth, 3021**

"Stand still, mortal bitch!" Legolas snarled, spinning his twin blades as he advanced upon her. Baring his teeth, he slashed one blade down, pointed at her body, following with the other up and towards her head.

Éowyn swung _Stormshatter _down to parry the first blow, then quickly raised her arms to deflect the second. She followed her momentum forward and spun around, holding her blade above her head to guard her back as she turned to face Legolas once more, eyes sharp and trained upon him.

"Too slow, Elf," she spat. "Just the same as thy performance in bed – boring and predictable."

Legolas blinked in shock, then resumed his cold mask. He sharpened his blades against each other, then raised his front leg, turning his body to the side, one sword held out in front of him, the second raised above his head in high guard. He balanced on one foot, still as a statue, his gaze fixed upon her.

"Come forward and show me thy blade, White Lady," he said derisively. "I've heard stories of how adept thy small hands can be wrapped around a large object."

Éowyn raised her sword above her head with both hands. She stepped to the side, one foot over another, stalking him as she approached. Legolas remained in the same position, following her with his eyes as she circled around him.

"It is typical that Elves trust in the gossip of others, my Lord," she hissed. "I've barely had to use two fingers when handling thy short sword.

Yelling out in challenge, she lunged towards his exposed back. Legolas swivelled on his one foot and slashed down with one of his blades, pushing her strike harmlessly away. He turned through and kicked out with his raised foot, hitting Éowyn solidly in the arse and sending her stumbling across the stone floor of the large room.

"Bastard!" she shouted at him, turning and resuming a defensive posture.

Legolas smiled wickedly at her. He spun his blades and sheathed them behind his back. Stretching his neck side to side, he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Again, woman," he said bitterly, raising his hands. "Advance and I shall put thee in thy place."

Éowyn sheathed _Stormshatter _and rubbed her gloved hands together. Raising them into fists, she crouched slightly into a fighting stance.

"Only a coward would put away his blades when facing a woman," she said dismissively. "Giving thyself an excuse to explain thy loss. Pathetic."

"Not nearly as pathetic as thy skill in combat without a man's sword to hide behind," Legolas replied.

They each stepped forward. Legolas swung first. Éowyn ducked her head and countered to his body with a quick punch. She stepped away as he swung again, waiting for his arm to clear before she jabbed him in the face.

"Elven speed, my Lord?" she mocked him, circling around him. "Slower than a mule, by my eyes."

They came together again, punching and kicking at each other. All of the blows were blocked, parried or ducked, the two of them swaying and weaving back and forth just beyond each other's reach. Legolas finally stepped around her guard and spun her around, wrenching her arm behind her back and pulling her back against him.

"Well, what a fine prey has been caught today? All set for the butchers," he sneered, turning her head to the side and inhaling the scent of her neck.

Éowyn threw back her elbow into his chest, staggering him slightly. Pulling out of his hold, she turned to face him and planted her foot on to his thigh, lifting off the floor and throwing all of her weight on to him. Legolas fell backward with a thud, the air wheezing from his mouth as she straddled him and pinned his arms to his sides.

"Thou did say, Legolas?" she smirked down at him.

"I yield, my love," Legolas grinned, lifting his head towards her.

"A wise decision," Éowyn smiled and leaned down and kissed him. She pushed his arms back down on to the floor as she allowed his tongue past her lips. She chuckled lightly as she ground her hips against him, rewarded with his deep groan.

"Perfectly placed, Éowyn," Legolas nodded as she got up off of him and he rose gracefully to his feet. "No matter the size of the opponent, that precise spot will almost always lead to thy foe lessening his hold for but a moment."

"Aye, it worked well," she nodded, walking with him to the table and fetching a mug of water and a clean towel. "It is difficult to judge though, should I be held further away."

"But the leverage of thy opponent would not be so strong then," Legolas nodded, taking hold of her again to show her. "Held tight, he may use his chest and arms fully, but at arm's length, it becomes merely just hands and forearms, and that shifts the advantage back to thee."

They both turned as the doors to the chamber were opened and Prince Erchirion came into the room, followed by three attendants.

"Prince Erchirion," Legolas bowed respectfully, releasing Éowyn from his hold.

"Lord Legolas," the Prince nodded. "Lady Éowyn," he smiled, turning towards her. My guards sought me out. They breathlessly told me that two champions were sparring and I wished to see it for myself."

"It was but our usual training exercise, my Prince," Éowyn bowed her head, giving Legolas a playful glance. "Certainly nothing worthy of an audience."

"All the same, it would be a privilege to watch," Erchirion nodded. "Perhaps I could learn something from thy skill, my Lady."

Éowyn looked down demurely at the compliment.

"Well, until the next session, then," Erchirion smiled, turning and leaving with his attendants.

Legolas watched the Prince leave, then offered his arm to his wife.

"A bath, my Lady?" he smiled.

"Of course, husband," she nodded, taking his arm.

* * *

><p>Erchirion nodded to his guards as he passed into his suite of rooms. He shrugged off his robe and passed it to a page. Another attendant came forward and began unlacing his light armour, removing the leather jerkin and pauldrons. The armour was taken away and the Prince moved to his bar, pouring himself a glass of wine and looking out the window thoughtfully.<p>

"Squire," he called, staring beyond the battlements to the blue waters of the Bay of Belfalas.

"My Lord," a young boy said, stepping forward and bowing his head.

"The next time that you see Lady Éowyn in training, come and find me immediately. Do not linger. Do not watch. Do not tarry. It is not good if thy news is delivered late," Erchirion snapped.

"Aye, my Lord," the boy said, swallowing nervously as he kept staring at the floor.

"Go away," Erchirion said, waving his hand towards the door.

"My Lord," the boy bowed, before scurrying out of the room.

Erchirion sighed and sipped his wine, scowling as he looked out the window. The stupid boy had cost him a perfect opportunity to engage Lady Éowyn in combat. Surely part of the appeal that she had for the Elf was in his reputation as a warrior and his skill in battle. Erchirion was one of the few Royals to allow women into his army, and he knew that Éowyn was impressed by such thinking. Showing her that he was as accomplished a fighter as he was a rider would endear him further to her, and help plant the seed in her mind as to his strength and virility as well. This day, Erchirion had arrived late to the sparring session, but he would be more attentive from now on. Lord Legolas and Lady Éowyn would be at Dol Amroth for another week yet, and Erchirion was running out of time to advance his plans.

* * *

><p>Éowyn came out of the bathroom wearing her silk robe. She quirked her eyebrow and smiled as she saw Legolas, sitting on a chair, dressed only in his leggings, sharpening her sword with a wet stone.<p>

"Legolas?" she asked curiously, coming over to him. "Are we not bathing?"

"Aye," he nodded, examining the edge of the blade. "I wanted to deal with this first, though."

"My Lord, the blade shall be waiting for thee when we are done," Éowyn said gently, taking _Stormshatter _from his hands and sheathing it. "And there are smiths here in the City who can do the work."

"Aye, but thy sword must be properly cared for, and trusting it to any smith is unwise," Legolas said, rising to his feet and taking the blade from her. He carried it over to the bed and hung it carefully next to the headboard.

"Legolas?" Éowyn called, confused at his behaviour. "Something vexes thee?"

"Nay," he shook his head, smiling at her as he reached her side.

"What is it?" she asked, not believing him.

"Why should anything be the matter?" he said, stroking her arm. "Is it wrong to be concerned for my wife's weapon?"

"Nay, of course not," she said carefully. She watched him for a moment, then shook her head and smiled.

"My love," she said, turning his head to catch his eyes. "We agreed that the insults would be but for training my concentration and focus. Surely it does not bother thee to have spoken those words in jest?"

Legolas sighed and looked away.

"Of course it bothers me, Éowyn," he huffed. "I do not enjoy speaking such vile words of my wife, even in jest."

"My gallant husband," Éowyn smiled, taking his hands in hers. "Think of it as another way in which thy experience is helping me prepare for all that may come. Much is spoken in battle. The Witch-King cursed me with all manner of evil speech. It is as we said – to allow such phrases to distract me is to risk my own life."

"Aye," Legolas said quietly.

"Legolas," Éowyn smirked. "I obviously was not serious about anything that I said in reply. You must know that."

"Aye," Legolas nodded.

"I have never seen thee suffering a lack of confidence," she smiled. "It is adorable."

Legolas frowned at her, then looked down at the floor.

"Come bathe," she said warmly. "Allow thy wife to show what she truly thinks of thee."

Legolas allowed her to lead him into the bathing room. The large pool was already filled, the water warm and fragrant, with flowers floating on the surface and soaps and oils arranged on the stone surround. He removed his leggings and stepped into the bath, turning to look out the large window and the bright skies beyond.

Éowyn removed her robe and came into the bath, standing in front of him. Legolas turned to look at her. He moved to sit down and she raised her hand, touching his chest lightly to stop him.

"A moment, my Lord," she smiled.

She reached down and took up a bar of soap. Smiling playfully, she lathered it over his chest, covering his shoulders and arms, moving across his stomach.

"Do you know, my Lord," she said lightly as her hands moved over his body. "That first night when I came to you at the waterfall at Helm's Deep, I had never truly felt the bare flesh of a male before, not like thy body."

Legolas blinked as she placed the soap back down and took up a bottle of scented oil.

"I had never known that one could be so…large…when aroused," she whispered, coating her hand with oil, then taking hold of him.

"Éowyn," he sighed.

"You are so big, my love," she smiled up at him wickedly as she stroked him. "It is most unladylike to admit, but I love how you feel."

Legolas sighed in contentment as his wife's familiar touch soothed and exhilarated him.

"It is true that the sight of _this_ scared me for a brief moment," she said quietly, kissing his chest, then looking down as her hand moved upon him.

She raised her head and kissed him, drawing another groan from him.

"But now, Legolas," she said into his ear. "I crave it."

His hands curled into fists at his sides and he exhaled loudly.

"I want to touch thee, kiss thee, feel thee, at all hours," she continued. "In my hands, in my body, in my mouth."

Legolas swallowed, his eyes wide as she lowered herself to her knees in the bath, stroking him with both hands as she settled herself before him.

He bared his teeth as she took him into her mouth, more than half of him sliding past her lips on the first thrust. He tried to remain still, resist thrusting, resist taking hold of her head. The feeling was exquisite, the sight bewitching as he watched his wife slowly move back and forth on him. In his nearly 3,000 years, he had many lovers and his experience was far beyond that of his wife's, and yet being with Éowyn felt so different, so new. He had never felt the same with anyone else, the thrill that took over all of him when he was with her like this, stronger than any battlelust. Being intimate with Éowyn felt strangely forbidden, as though they were defying all around them, following an urge deep within their hearts, a command from the Valar themselves.

"It is all right, my Lord," she smiled, stroking him again as she pulled back. "It is all right to have such thoughts of thy wife."

He swallowed again as he watched her close her mouth around him again. Her hands reached up his legs, massaging his thighs before moving past his hips and firmly taking hold of his fists. She unwound his fingers and twined them with hers, holding on to him as she moved up and down his length.

"You enjoy having me like this," she declared, licking him as she felt his grip tighten around her hands. "You enjoy making me thy whore."

"Éowyn," he rasped, pulling at her hands as she took him again, fully this time. His hips thrust forward at the sounds coming from her throat. Her eyes stayed upon him as she went, her thoughts loud in his mind, sending his breathing ragged as she teased him with all that she intended to do.

He growled as he pulled her up. She laughed as he released her hands and picked her up, lifting her entire weight easily as he grasped her bottom. She wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles together behind him, her smile turning to an open mouthed moan as he pulled her down on to him.

"Gods, Gods, Legolas!" she cried, her arms pulling him close, her head resting on his shoulder as he moved her up and down on him with growing speed. She knew he had both the strength and endurance to draw this out for as long as he wished, and she fleetingly thought she may have made a mistake to rouse him so strongly. They still had functions to attend and duties to perform, and weak legs would not serve her well in either, but as her husband drove into her again and again, all she could do was moan.

She kissed his cheek, his neck, his shoulder, anything to distract her from constantly wailing at the immense pleasure overtaking her. Her first release would be a powerful one. She knew the signs after having been with Legolas so many times now. He would not stop, and would keep thrusting through it, chasing her second spend.

She licked his ear, then leaned forward and closed her lips around the pointed tip. He growled in response, and she continued, sucking and licking at his sensitive spot, as bliss approached quickly.

"Legolas," she cried, tightening her hold around him as she went over the edge, whimpering as her body shook in his firm grasp. He eased up his pace slightly, slowly turning around and lowering her to the bath. She was still catching her breath when he turned her around, her arms stretching out on the cushions next to the bath, her knees submerged beneath the water.

"It was wise to have oil brought to the bath," Legolas smirked, reaching for a bottle and kneeling behind her.

She turned her head and looked back at him, arching her eyebrow as she calmed herself. The heat of the water warmed her skin as she watched him pull the stopper and pour a generous amount of oil into his palm.

"Is there a particular use for the oil in thy mind, my love?" she asked innocently.

"Aye," he growled, turning his hand to the side. The warm oil flowed down and splashed against her skin, causing her eyelids to flutter slightly. He brought his hand down and massaged it along her lower back, over her bottom and across her thigh.

She turned her head back and closed her eyes, resting on the cushions as his fingers worked over her. When she felt his hands on her hips, she parted her knees slightly below the water and took several deep breaths.

"Ready, Éowyn?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"Please," she breathed, clenching her teeth as she felt him pull her back on to him. After several thrusts, he could not hold back from going faster and she could not stop herself from shouting with each push.

The Lord and Lady of South Ithilien did not emerge from their chambers until well into the afternoon.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Lord Legolas," Prince Imrahil smiled as Legolas and Éowyn took their places at his side. "I have a surprise for thee, my comrade."<p>

"A surprise?" Legolas smiled, glancing over at Éowyn.

"Thy kindness and hospitality have been more than generous already, Prince Imrahil," Éowyn bowed her head respectfully. "We would not seek to trouble thee or thy people."

"It is a pleasure, White Lady," Imrahil smiled. He raised his hand and Erchirion and Elphir both made gestures to the attendants standing further up the courtyard.

Trumpets blared and flags were raised as several knights and attendants stepped forward to form two long columns on either side of the courtyard. A procession of horses came riding into the courtyard, marching three across, the banners of the arriving party flying high above them.

"Is that not?" Éowyn asked quietly, leaning towards Legolas.

Legolas blinked in surprise.

"Presenting the Prince's honoured guests, the delegation from Eryn Lasgalen!" came the call from the pages.

Imrahil grinned widely as the Elves dismounted and came forward with a graceful step. Erchirion smirked as he watched them approach.

"Prince Imrahil," Corinth said with a bow of his head, his hand over his heart. "I bring tidings from King Thranduil of Eryn Lasgalen. Many thanks for hosting us in thy beautiful city and for the continued alliance between our peoples, linked as we are by blood and battle."

Legolas' eyes narrowed as Corinth gave him a sideways look before returning his gaze to the Prince.

"Welcome, welcome!" Imrahil said. "Thy lodgings are ready and a grand feast shall begin shortly."

"My Lord," Corinth bowed towards Legolas. "Thy Ada bids thee greetings and good health." He handed a scroll to Legolas.

Legolas took it carefully, giving the Elf a curt thanks. Eowyn looked on with concern, then steeled her expression as she looked over at the delegation of Elves being escorted off to their chambers.

Leachielle, Ume and Nicola, the Elleth she had the misfortune of meeting at her wedding, were all among the Elven host.

* * *

><p>"A dance my Lord?" Leachielle smiled sweetly, bowing her head to Legolas.<p>

"No, Leachielle," Legolas said quietly.

"Come, my Lord," Leachielle smirked. "Thy wife is occupied and all eyes are upon us. Do not cause a scene."

Legolas glanced over at Éowyn speaking with the Queen and Prince Amrothos. He glanced around the large hall and did notice numerous guests watching him. It was a normal occurrence since their arrival, but it was now inconvenient as Leachielle was making a show of inviting him to dance.

"One dance," he said to tightly, walking briskly to the floor where other couples were spinning around.

"Place thy hands wherever they wish to go, my Lord," Leachielle whispered as he took her into hold. "It has been ages since we last danced."

"I do not recall," Legolas said, not looking at her.

"Surely my Lord does not find my company so forgettable?" Leachielle asked.

Legolas did not reply, instead turning his head to glance over at Éowyn. He could not find her where she previously was sitting at the head table.

"I could show my Lord that I am the equal of any mortal and far more, if he would but allow me the chance," Leachielle whispered, drawing his attention back to her. "The girl from Rohan is inexperienced. She has no idea of the true heights of pleasure, my Lord. Do not waste thy passions upon her."

"One more word about my wife and I shall burn thy tongue, Leachielle," Legolas snarled in her ear.

Leachielle laughed, drawing closer to him as they turned.

"Fight me for as long as thou wishes, my Lord," she teased. "My brother and I represent thy kin from thy Ada's realm. Thy duty is to host us as part of Prince Imrahil's courtesy to the King. My Lord shall not risk the King losing face to these Men by causing a scene."

Legolas grit his teeth as he continued to dance, saying nothing.

* * *

><p>"A dance, Lady Éowyn?" Erchirion smiled, extending his hand.<p>

Éowyn looked up at the Prince, turning her stare away from Legolas dancing with Leachielle. She quickly smiled and resumed her calm demeanour.

"Of course, my Prince," she nodded dutifully, taking his arm and allowing him to escort her on to the dance floor and put his hands upon her.

"I trust that Father's surprise has pleased Lord Legolas," Erchirion said as they turned. "It must get lonely for him without his kin."

"We count many Elves amongst our colony," Éowyn said, glancing over at Legolas and Leachielle.

"Aye, that is true," Erchirion nodded easily. "But they are soldiers, farmers, normal folk. Lord Legolas is a Prince. He cannot truly be himself amongst those who are to follow his orders."

"Legolas does not look down upon anyone," Éowyn replied, looking back at Erchirion's shoulder as they continued to dance.

"He is a ruler for all," Erchirion smiled. "Though amongst those he counts upon the most – normal does not describe them."

Éowyn continued to turn, thinking of Erchirion's words. Legolas' closest companions were Aragorn – King Elessar, Gimli – Lord of Aglarond, and her, Princess of Rohan and Queen of South Ithilien.

"Might I interest my Lady in accompanying me to Tirith Aear later this evening?" Erchirion asked, smiling at her. "The sky is to be clear this evening and the view of the stars over the Bay shall be breathtaking."

"Apologies, my Lord," Éowyn said. "It has been a long day and I believe I shall retire to my chambers."

"Well, then perhaps another dance, my Lady?" he said easily.

"By all means, my Prince," Éowyn smiled sweetly, turning with him as another song began.

* * *

><p>"Lady Éowyn seems to be enjoying the company of the young Prince," Leachielle whispered into his ear.<p>

"Prince Erchirion is of her House now," Legolas grumbled, not bothering to look over. "King Éomer has taken Lady Lothíriel as his wife. Showing basic courtesy is beyond thee, Leachielle. It is unsurprising that it seems foreign to thy eyes."

"I see a well-matched pair," Leachielle replied unperturbed. "A handsome Prince of Men and his ordinary-looking Princess. A union between their Houses would be welcomed by all of Gondor and Rohan. It has already happened once."

"Enough of thy schemes, Leachielle, and enough of thy insinuations regarding Éowyn. Understand that I love her. She has my heart, and the Valar have brought her to me. Nothing from thy forked tongue will change that," Legolas snarled, spinning her forcefully around as the song continued.

"As you command, my Lord. I can be patient," Leachielle replied. "I trust that we shall see more of each other during our visit? Ume and Nicola would be pleased to tour the City with us, should my Lord wish it."

Legolas frowned as he caught sight of Éowyn and Prince Erchirion dancing across the room. The Prince whispered something to her and she laughed, smiling at him as they turned, perfectly in sync with each other.

"Nay," he said tightly, eyes not leaving his wife. "I have no use for thee, or thy friends."

"Do not speak so quickly, my Lord," Leachielle replied. "The three of us together can be quite formidable, though I expect that my Lord is well up for the task."

The song thankfully ended and Legolas released Leachielle, giving her a cursory bow before turning and departing from the dance floor. He glanced over and saw Éowyn remaining with Prince Erchirion and beginning another dance. Before he could move towards her, he was drawn away by an attendant and reluctantly returned to Prince Imrahil's side, soon becoming occupied with a discussion on the expected end of the Third Age and the beginning of the Fourth.

* * *

><p>"Lord Legolas," Erchirion smiled, coming over to the Elf, goblet in hand. "How find you this night?"<p>

"I am honoured that thy father would invite my kin to Dol Amroth," Legolas nodded. "It is comforting to see some of them."

"Aye, Father was most insistent. He sent messengers to Eryn Lasgalen months ago, when word of thy visit first appeared," Erchirion explained. "I must say, my Lord, the Elleth of thy realm are fascinating. The way in which they are trained in combat; truly remarkable."

"Not all of them are meant to be fighters," Legolas said tightly, his eyes moving over to where Leachielle and Corinth held Court, surrounded by other Elves.

"The party is officially at an end," Erchirion advised him. "Mother and the other ladies shall soon retire. Father and my brothers shall be carousing long into the evening, though. I trust we can count on thy company to help us prolong our good cheer?"

"I shall be about," Legolas nodded. "I must visit with my kin."

"Splendid," Erchirion smirked, sipping his wine. "Splendid."

* * *

><p>Erchirion laughed heartily at his brother's joke, raising his glass towards Amrothos and also keeping an eye on Lord Legolas. The Elf obviously did not want to still be doing his diplomatic duties, but he went from table to table, greeting the Elves from Eryn Lasgalen and speaking with him.<p>

Everything was going as the Prince hoped.

"My Lord," a quiet voice summoned him.

Erchirion rose and bowed to his father, before turning and walking a few steps away with the attendant who had beckoned him.

"All is ready, my Lord," the attendant whispered.

"Lady Éowyn?" Erchirion asked.

"The White Lady escorted the Queen to her chambers, then retired to her own rooms, sire," the attendant nodded.

"Excellent," Erchirion declared. He turned back to the hall and saw Legolas seated at a table with his kin, listening attentively as a tall Elf was telling some tale, moving his arms about wildly.

Erchirion quickly ducked out of the room, retrieving a bottle of wine and two goblets before making his way down the hall in the direction of the special guests' chambers. He moved easily through the halls, a broad grin across his face and his arousal stirring as he moved closer to Éowyn's suite. The seed of jealousy and insecurity had been stirred by the arrival of the Elves, and when she made her excuses that she would be retiring to her chambers, he knew she would be in a fragile state. With her husband occupied for hours yet, now was the perfect moment for the White Lady's dear friend and brother-by-marriage to arrive, wine in hand, to offer his comfort.

Reaching the door to the White Lady's rooms, Erchirion glanced back down the hallway to ensure he was alone. He expected he would be able to seduce the woman long before her husband was finished in the Hall with his kin, but Erchirion was not bothered. There was a very good chance that Legolas would not be visiting Éowyn this night. With her having retired well before him and his duties calling him away, he may simply decide to leave her be for the night. Erchirion smiled devilishly at the thought. Having Éowyn at his mercy until dawn would be a dream.

He knocked three times on the heavy oak door, his blood rushing through his veins as he heard light footsteps approach. Would she already be dressed in her nightclothes? He dearly hoped so.

The door swung open and Erchirion bowed his head respectfully.

"Prince Erchirion!"

Erchirion lifted his gaze and blinked as two maids stared back at him expectantly.

"Erm…good evening," he said politely, glancing into the room behind them. "Where is Lady Éowyn?"

"She departed about a half hour ago, my Lord," one servant said. "She left orders for us to tidy the room and to run a bath."

"Ah," Erchirion said, frowning for a moment before resuming his calm visage.

"Shall we leave the bottle of wine for her, my Lord?" the second servant asked.

"Nay, go about thy duties," Erchirion replied. "I can easily discuss my news with Lord Legolas."

"As thou command, my Lord," the servants bowed and stepped back into the room.

Erchirion spun on his heel and walked briskly down the hall, his mind spinning.

Where could Éowyn have gone to?

**Tirith Aear, Dol Amroth, Belfalas, Gondor, Third Age, Ivanneth, 3021**

Éowyn pulled her cloak closer around her, gazing out from the terrace to the dark waters of the Bay, lit up this evening by starlight from above. The sight was quite impressive, the endless waves of the water reaching to the dark horizon beyond, the glow of the stars casting a silver glow across the land, fires from the battlements and the torches lining the streets blinking tiny and orange down below. During the day, with the sun high and the skies clear, Éowyn expected one could see for a very far distance from this tower. She did like it at night, though. It was quiet up here, and calm, a place she could be alone with her thoughts.

She was too restless for sleep when she returned to her chambers. The Queen had been rather talkative during dinner and Éowyn was glad for Erchirion's intervention. After dancing with the Prince through several turns, she had accompanied the Queen back to her chambers, then left for her own suite. She was not ready for sleep, however, and so she decided to follow through with Erchirion's suggestion to see Tirith Aear. The Prince was right. The view was spectacular.

She smiled as she heard footsteps coming up the long stair behind her.

"You received my message, my Lord? I could not enjoy the view without thee," she asked, glancing back over her shoulder.

"Aye," Legolas grinned, stepping forward and pulling her into his embrace. His lips captured hers and she opened her mouth in surprise as he held her close.

"I missed thee, Éowyn," he whispered against her lips.

"And I you, husband," she smiled. "Though I must apologize."

"Apologize? Why, pray?" he asked in confusion.

"I ought to have stayed behind to greet thy kin," she shook her head. "They shall think me ill-mannered."

"Nay, they will not," Legolas smiled. "We shall breakfast with them in the morning and all shall be as it should."

"And what explanation did you give for having to take thy leave so abruptly?" she asked.

"I do not need to give explanations, Éowyn," Legolas grinned. "I am their Prince, still, and none but Ada are permitted to question my actions."

"How convenient," she smiled, kissing him again. "Though I expect that Leachielle and her witches do question thee still, particularly thy choice of a wife."

"Even if they do, I have no time for her, or her brother," Legolas scoffed.

"She is not the only one," Éowyn sighed. "Many still wonder why you are with me, even amongst our own people."

"Nay, Éowyn!" Legolas frowned. "You are loved and respected!"

"Aye, but many remain curious," Éowyn shrugged.

"Many Men wonder why you have pledged thy troth to me," Legolas pointed out.

"Aye," Éowyn nodded. "I do not care about any of that."

"Nor do I," Legolas said firmly.

"Still though," she smirked. "It is amusing to play with such gossip, isn't it?"

"How so?" he frowned.

"Look up, my love," Éowyn said playfully.

Legolas glanced up and his mouth opened as he gazed at the stars. His eyes seemed to glow as he turned this way and that.

"_Eru Ilúvatar_," he whispered reverently.

"Do you see them, Legolas?" she asked. "The stars above the Bay?"

"Aye," he nodded, looking back down at her, his eyes still bright.

"Do you hear the call of the Sea?" she asked.

"Nay," he answered. "I told thee, my love. My heart dwells with thee. The gulls have no power over me now, and they are all silent this night."

"Good," Éowyn smiled.

She backed up and led him to the terrace.

"What do the Elves say about mortal women?" she asked, arching her eyebrow at him.

"They say," Legolas stammered. "They say that sex with a mortal woman is more intense."

"Aye," Éowyn nodded. "And Men assume that Elves have powers of seduction to lure their prey to bed."

Legolas swallowed as Éowyn bid him sit down. She sat down next to him, the two of them leaning against the thick stone balustrade of the terrace.

"Take me here, Legolas," she said huskily. "Under the stars. I want you to scream my name so that all of thy kin shall hear it. Let them know that a mortal woman has ensnared their beloved Prince, and let them wish they could be me."

Legolas laughed darkly and leaned in, kissing Éowyn firmly.

"You wish to flaunt," he stated.

"Aye," Éowyn smirked, undoing his robes and shirt. "I am tired of their mocking glances and caustic words. I know this shall not silence them, but if I shall be despised, then let them have a true reason to hate me."

"Éowyn," Legolas rolled his eyes.

"I want them to know, Legolas," Éowyn said, baring him to the waist and kissing his shoulder, then his chest. "I want them to know that you desire only my lips, my touch, my breasts, my arse, my body."

"So demanding, Shieldmaiden," he smirked, moving over top of her and easing her down to her back.

Éowyn gasped as he tore the bodice of her dress, his lips closing around one breast as he lifted her legs. Her hands grasped his shoulders as he undid his leggings, his firm weight covering her as his hips moved against hers.

Her hand reached down between them as he kissed her shoulder and neck. She moaned as he removed her undergarments, parting her legs and pushing them back, spreading her open before him.

"My name, Legolas," she hissed, taking hold of him and rubbing him against her core. "Say my name when you take me."

"Éowyn," he grinned, thrusting inside of her. "Éowyn".

Her arms fell above her head, surrendering to him as he rose above her and pushed inside over and over. His hands held her legs wide, angling her hips to allow him to thrust deep. With the starlight all around him, Legolas felt all powerful as he called his wife's name and drew loud groans from her lips.

The wind blew about them, the height of the tower being such that they were likely not heard by the people in the City below, but Éowyn did not care. She imagined the Elves, with their sharp hearing, turning to look in the direction of the tower as their Prince called out her name in passion.

"Legolas!" she shouted as he pushed her beyond her limit, pleasure crashing through her. Before she could catch her breath, he brought her high once again, his hips not stopping. She lay back, submitting to his strength, their minds linked, scandalous thoughts passing between them as they loved each other well into the night.


	29. Chapter 29

**Previously:**

**Tirith Aear, Dol Amroth, Belfalas, Gondor, Third Age, Ivanneth, 3021**

"Take me here, Legolas," she said huskily. "Under the stars. I want you to scream my name so that all of thy kin shall hear it. Let them know that a mortal woman has ensnared their beloved Prince, and let them wish they could be me."

Legolas laughed darkly and leaned in, kissing Éowyn firmly.

"You wish to flaunt," he stated.

"Aye," Éowyn smirked, undoing his robes and shirt. "I am tired of their mocking glances and caustic words. I know this shall not silence them, but if I shall be despised, then let them have a true reason to hate me."

"Éowyn," Legolas rolled his eyes.

"I want them to know, Legolas," Éowyn said, baring him to the waist and kissing his shoulder, then his chest. "I want them to know that you desire only my lips, my touch, my breasts, my arse, my body."

"So demanding, Shieldmaiden," he smirked, moving over top of her and easing her down to her back.

Éowyn gasped as he tore the bodice of her dress, his lips closing around one breast as he lifted her legs. Her hands grasped his shoulders as he undid his leggings, his firm weight covering her as his hips moved against hers.

Her hand reached down between them as he kissed her shoulder and neck. She moaned as he removed her undergarments, parting her legs and pushing them back, spreading her open before him.

"My name, Legolas," she hissed, taking hold of him and rubbing him against her core. "Say my name when you take me."

"Éowyn," he grinned, thrusting inside of her. "Éowyn".

Her arms fell above her head, surrendering to him as he rose above her and pushed inside over and over. His hands held her legs wide, angling her hips to allow him to thrust deep. With the starlight all around him, Legolas felt all powerful as he called his wife's name and drew loud groans from her lips.

The wind blew about them, the height of the tower being such that they were likely not heard by the people in the City below, but Éowyn did not care. She imagined the Elves, with their sharp hearing, turning to look in the direction of the tower as their Prince called out her name in passion.

"Legolas!" she shouted as he pushed her beyond her limit, pleasure crashing through her. Before she could catch her breath, he brought her high once again, his hips not stopping. She lay back, submitting to his strength, their minds linked, scandalous thoughts passing between them as they loved each other well into the night.

**Chapter 29:**

**Dol Amroth, Belfalas, Gondor, Third Age, Ivanneth, 3021**

Éowyn looked over her list, frowning as she scanned the different numbers. Her maids and several court attendants stood by, waiting for her orders.

"I do not understand," she shook her head. "The amount required to house and feed our delegation is surely higher than this?"

"As thy people are guests of our Prince, no tribute is required, White Lady," one of the attendants bowed respectfully. "Prince Erchirion was adamant that after the hospitality the Swan Knights received in thy forest realm, no expense would be spared for thy Royal visit."

"The good Prince is took kind," Éowyn sighed.

"My Lord Prince asks that you grant him one last contest before my Lady departs tomorrow," the attendant said.

"Very well," Éowyn smiled. "Tell Prince Erchirion I shall be at his service."

"Very good, my Lady," the attendant bowed and took his leave.

"Give these instructions to the officers," Éowyn said, handing her clipboard to one of her maids. "All must be made ready. Legolas wishes to be back in South Ithilien within a week, and we must not tarry further. That shall be all. Advise the guards that we are not to be disturbed and lock the door."

"Yes, my Lady," the maid nodded. She and her other maids bowed and left the chamber, the other court attendants following after them.

Éowyn turned and passed through the parlour and another door to reach their bedchamber. She sat down at her vanity, smoothing her long blonde hair behind her shoulders. Turning her head left and right, she smiled at her cream-coloured throat and shoulders, the bodice of the Elven gown sweeping down from her shoulders across the top of her chest. Her skin had a slight tan from having spent the past weeks in the sunny coastal land of Dol Amroth. The wind swept plains and grey skies of Rohan had kept her skin pale and lithe, and she was envied throughout the lands, but since moving with Legolas to the warmer forests of South Ithilien and spending most of her time in Gondor, Éowyn seemed to have a healthy glow about her. She blushed as she considered the flush to her skin. Queen Arwen had shared a secret with her – that the essence of Elves was said to have healing and recuperative powers for mortals. It was a little known rumour, given how few Elves and mortals had bonded over the Ages. Indeed, Éowyn and Legolas were the only known married Elf and Woman in known history.

"Well, if the legend is true, my Lord has given me more than my fair share of treatments," she whispered, her cheeks blushing crimson with embarrassment.

As she looked at her reflection in the large mirror, she frowned suddenly, a wave of panic coursing through her, causing her pulse to quicken and her hands to shake. She looked from her vanity to the open door leading to their terrace. Feeling anxious, Éowyn rose and walked briskly out to the terrace, looking nervously to her left to the end of the balcony, where the blue waters of the Bay of Belfalas shimmered in the distance.

"Legolas?" she called, walking slowly towards her husband.

The Elven Prince was standing at the end of the terrace, facing the Sea. His hands were splayed on the stone railing, his shoulders tensed. At the sound of his wife's voice, he straightened his posture and turned around. His blue eyes were clouded and wide, his lips parted.

Éowyn came into his arms, hugging him tight. She turned her head and closed her eyes, leaning against his firm chest.

"My love," Legolas whispered, kissing the top of her head as his arms wrapped her in a warm embrace.

"What is it?" she asked quietly, looking up at him. "I felt…scared…just now."

Legolas blinked in surprise, looking at her carefully. He then smiled and kissed her softly, his warm lips soothing her.

"My beautiful wife," he said reverently. "Still to this day thy spirit shows me all manner of wonders."

"What riddle is this?" she smiled, feeling better at his warm words. "No one knows me as well as thee, my Lord."

"Aye, Éowyn," he nodded. "Thy fear just now, it is a signal that I had thought only the Elves would feel."

"Why?" Éowyn frowned. "Is something the matter?"

"Nay," Legolas shook his head. "It is just a harbinger, is all. It has been coming for Ages now, but it has now arrived, and though I knew it would was soon to be, now faced with the actual event, I, and all Elves, are saddened, is all. It was my sadness, or perhaps a part of thy own, that you have felt."

"A sadness? At what?" Éowyn asked.

Legolas turned her towards the Sea, his arms coming across her front, holding her back against his chest. Éowyn raised her hands and covered his, their joined hands resting just below her breasts.

"It is the sailing of the Ring-bearers, my love," Legolas said quietly, kissing her cheek. "The ship has left the Havens, at long last."

Éowyn blinked and gasped. She swallowed hard, her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh, Legolas," she said sadly. "I am so sorry, my love."

"It was long in coming," Legolas said simply. "I am grateful for having known Mithrandir, and the Lady of Light, Lord Elrond and Frodo. They shall be missed, as many of my kin who have already set sail for Valinor shall be."

"Aye," Éowyn nodded, watching the sun high in the sky over the water. "The world is changing."

"Aye, it is," Legolas agreed.

They held each other, standing in silence, looking out to the horizon. Eowyn no longer felt anxious, and as a quiet prayer flowed through her mind, wishing a swift and safe journey to the White Wizard, the Elves and the Ring-bearers who had touched her life, she was heartened that her husband had pledged to stay in Middle-Earth at her side.

**South Ithilien, Gondor, Third Age, Ivanneth, 3021**

"Faramir," the ranger called, bringing his horse alongside that of the Steward. "A caravan of Southrons has come into the forest. They ride the main road at an easy pace."

"Are they armed?" Faramir asked, looking through the forest to the south.

"Aye," the ranger nodded. "Swordsmen on horseback and archers, though they appear to be guards only."

"We do not know what they carry," another ranger noted. "We ought to stop them and inspect them before they get too close to Emyn Arnen."

"These are Lord Legolas and Lady Éowyn's lands," Faramir said. "Their sentries will monitor the Southrons. Should they require our assistance, they shall send for us. They know we ride patrol today. This is the sixth caravan to come through Ithilien in recent weeks. Never before have we seen so many coming to our lands in trade. We'll take the forest paths and track the caravan, but do not engage or reveal thyselves."

"Aye, my Lord Faramir," the ranger nodded, and the order was passed among the group. Faramir raised his hand and the patrol group rode out.

**Dol Amroth, Belfalas, Gondor, Third Age, Ivanneth, 3021**

The horns blared and the banners of South Ithilien and the White Swan were raised. Legolas and Éowyn led Arod and Windfola forward, waving to the gathered crowd and acknowledging the cheers from the people lining the streets leading to the City Gate. Their time with Prince Imrahil and his House was pleasant, but now, with the dawning of the Fourth Age, it was time for them to return home.

Prince Erchirion stood with his brothers, off to the side of his parents as they all waved from the Royal Gallery. He pursed his lips, his eyes focused only on Éowyn, as she disappeared beyond the Gate and down the road.

"We shall push the pace while we still have light," Legolas declared, his eyes moving from the lush hills in the distance to look at the waters of the Bay one last time.

"Aye, my Lord," Éowyn nodded. "The legion has been dining in splendour and sleeping in comfortable beds during our stay. It is time we hardened them once again, lest they all be made laughingstocks when we reach South Ithilien."

The soldiers roared from behind them, slapping their shields in reply.

"Very well," Legolas smiled. "At thy pleasure, my Lady."

Éowyn smiled. She drew _Stormshatter _from her scabbard and raised it aloft, the Elven blade shining in the sunlight.

"Forward!" she yelled and the soldiers answered in reply, the horses breaking into a gallop as they took off towards the hills.

**South Ithilien, Gondor, Fourth Age, Narbaleth, 1**

As the legion cantered through the Gate, trumpets sounded. A crowd had already gathered and they broke out into cheers and applause as the horses came into the main courtyard and came to a halt. Attendants came forward as the soldiers dismounted. Families and friends surrounded them. They had been gone for months, having been in Rohan and Dol Amroth and now finally back home.

"My Lord, my Lady," an attendant bowed as Legolas took Eowyn hand and led her away from the Gathering Hall and towards their chambers. "Welcome home."

Legolas and Éowyn nodded. They continued walking, their staff falling in step with them as they went, giving them reports from the time they were away. The harvest had again been bountiful and the planting of the season was well underway. The village had grown, each month bringing more colonists coming, as well as new births.

"What is that, pray?" Éowyn asked, as they passed by a covered wagon.

"A trade caravan passed by last week, my Lady," an attendant said. "They left this behind for the weekly market."

"Caravan," Legolas repeated. "It is not a Gondorian design."

"Nay, my Lord," an attendant said. "They came up from the South, going as far as Emyn Arnen."

Éowyn exchanged a glance with Legolas. "And were they inspected before bringing their wares within our walls?"

"Aye, my Lady," an attendant said. "We sent for the Steward to observe them and he had no complaint."

"If Faramir approved, then so be it," Legolas shrugged.

"Aye," Éowyn said, glancing over at the wagon one last time before continuing on to their chambers.

**Near Harad, Harad, Fourth Age, Narbaleth, 1**

"Overlord," the soldier said, taking a knee before Balian. "The Elven Prince and his Lady have returned to the forest realm."

Balian took a large bite of a slab of meat, chewing slowly as he looked to the horizon. He swallowed the food and took a long pull from a waterskin.

"Good," he nodded. "Gather the men. We ride."

"Aye, Overlord," the soldier nodded, rising to his feet and scampering away to marshal the riders.

"Overlord, I must officially object to this plan," another soldier said, shaking his head. "You are a champion among us. We shall survive should you fall."

Balian smiled and turned to his comrade. He clasped his shoulder and looked at him intently.

"Have faith, my brother," he said. "My plan shall succeed."

"Aye, Overlord," the soldier sighed. "I shall make the preparations."

Balian nodded and dismissed him. He rose from his chair and walked over to his horse. Drawing his curved blade, he examined it closely, running his finger along the edge, pleased with its sharpness. With a graceful step, he mounted his horse and pulled on the reins, rearing the stallion before putting him into a slow trot towards where his men were assembling.

"The White Lady of South Ithilien," Balian grinned, passing through his men. "I am coming for thee."

With a sharp call, he led his soldiers north.

**South Ithilien, Gondor, Fourth Age, Narbaleth, 1**

"Drink, my Lord," Éowyn smiled, handing him a goblet.

"What is this?" Legolas smiled after taking a sip. "It is…refreshing."

"Aye," she nodded. "The water taken from the springs further into the caves is colder and tastes different than that from the pool."

"I see," he nodded, taking another drink. "It is pleasant."

"I had berries added to it," she said, finishing her drink and putting down her cup. "I do not how long it shall keep, but it would be good to be able to put it in jars and send it out to the people."

"Aye, though a trip to Emyn Arnen would likely leave it warm," he nodded.

"The weather here is lovely, but it presents problems," she sighed. "In Rohan, snow and ice was plentiful. Traders would have it carted down from the mountains and it would last for a week or more even after it reached Edoras."

"I would not know," Legolas smiled putting his goblet down and coming over to her. "I recall only feeling quite hot when I stayed at Meduseld."

"Insufferable Elf," she frowned, allowing him to put his arms around her. "I expected such childish innuendo from thee. The moon is full this night, is it not?"

"Aye," he said thickly, kissing her cheek, then moving to lick her neck. "Thy duties await thee, wife."

"How do I know thou speaketh honestly, my Lord?" she teased. "Perhaps this tale of Elves being overly amorous during the full moon is but a lie, created to seduce Elleth to do thy biding?"

"I should think that the many evenings we have spent beneath a full moon would have convinced thee, my love," he chuckled. "But, if thy heart still doubts…"

Éowyn shrieked happily as he pulled her close. Her hand slid between them and snuck beneath the waist of his leggings, feeling him warm and heavy.

"Is this thy desire, husband?" she asked innocently, stroking him slowly as she kissed his cheek, her lips and tongue blazing a trail to his ear. "I am to serve thee, this night?"

"Éowyn," he sighed, his head dropping forward as she licked his ear.

"If it be true that the Elves become particularly ravenous under the full moon, then it follows that many of our people are indulging themselves this night," she said casually, both her hands working together to undo his leggings and slide them down to the floor.

"Aye," he gasped, standing still as she pulled the laces of his tunic free and forced the garment down his arms and off.

"Well, then as the Queen of this forest realm, I must set an example," she smiled, keeping his eyes on hers as she reached deftly undid the buttons of her gown, pulling the front panel free and allowing the silk to slide off her arms and down to her hips.

Legolas remained silent, staring at her bare breasts.

"Tonight, my Lord," she breathed, lowering to her knees before him. "Show no restraint. I want all of thee."

Legolas groaned as her lips closed around him and she took him into her mouth.

"Éowyn!" he shouted, grabbing hold of her blonde hair in his fist as she moved back and forth over him.

He hardened and grew in her mouth and she moaned, one hand stroking him in time while the other massaged his thigh and curled around to fondle his buttock. Her blood raced and her arousal flared the longer she worked on him, the promise of all that was to come tonight filling her with desire.

Legolas tightened his hold on his wife's hair and cried out as he thrust his hips forward and pulled her close. Éowyn took him fully, massaging his rear with both hands as he spilled inside of her, the warmth of his seed filling her mouth before she hummed sultrily and swallowed. Bringing her hands around in front of him, she released him, stroking him firmly as the last of his first release spurted out and fell across her cheek and lips.

"Gods, Éowyn!" he gasped, enraptured as he watched her smile up at him. "I do not deserve thee, my love. You are perfection, Éowyn."

"Go and lie down," she smirked, rising to her feet as he went over to their bed and stretched out on his back.

"You held back, Legolas," she said sharply, stepping out of her gown and walking over to the bed. "Do you think so little of me as to deny me all of my husband's passion?"

"Nay, Éowyn!" he shook his head as she straddled his thighs. "It is just that…"

"It is just that…what?" she asked, guiding him inside of her. "That mortals cannot…handle an Elven Prince when fully aroused?"

Legolas gazed up at her, his hands moving to cup her breasts as she rocked her hips against him.

"Let us see who submits to who this night," she whispered, her eyes closing as she felt him thrust deep.

* * *

><p>A full two hours later, Éowyn wondered whether she had taken on too large a challenge. Legolas cradled her head against his shoulder, bringing a cup of water to her lips, smiling down at her as she drank gratefully. They were both flushed, their skin covered in sweat. He had ravished her numerous times, growing more and more aggressive as the night wore on, the remains of his seed across her thighs and breasts. She could feel him still hard and throbbing against her leg as she sat in his lap, his eyes glared at her as he placed the empty cup on the table next to their bed, then turned and eased her on to her stomach once again.<p>

"Do you wish to sleep, White Lady?" he teased, lifting her hips and pulling her back against him, his hard length playing between her legs.

"Nay," she shook her head, her voice raspy from the numerous screams he had drawn out of her. "I demand all of you, my Lord, until you are fully sated."

"Then show me, woman," he growled.

Éowyn shuddered, her arousal still aflame, though her arms and legs felt weak. She reached back and slid her hands over her raised bottom, parting her buttocks lewdly and presenting herself to him.

"All of you, Legolas," she commanded, looking back at him with dark eyes.

"My fierce Shieldmaiden," he smiled, taking hold of her hips once again.

* * *

><p>The wind blew through the trees, rustling the branches under the evening sky. The soldiers moved slowly, almost at a relaxed pace, though their eyes darted left and right, watching cautiously, looking into the shadows and the dark canopy above.<p>

They had made good time along the Harad Road after they crossed the River Poros. The increased trade and travelers moving along the road had made the path wide and smooth, yet another benefit of the colony of the Elven Prince and his bride, the White Lady. During the Ring War, Ithilien was a harsh wilderness, untamed and dangerous. The Southrons rampaged through it undeterred, small skirmishes with Rangers the only opposition as they moved freely from Harad up to Minas Morgul. After the fall of Sauron, those who had allied with him had retreated or disappeared, most of them vanquished with the destruction of the One Ring. Under the new Peace ordered by the King of Gondor, they were permitted to move through Ithilien once more, but they found it a much changed land.

The convoy pulled off the road and made camp in a large clearing. The grey clouds above blocked out the stars and moonlight, the full moon of a week past but a memory now. No one spoke. No one loitered. They gathered the horses and left them to graze, made up the tents and lit a small fire for warmth. They were soon all asleep.

* * *

><p>"They do not even post sentries," the Elven guardsman noted, staring with his sharp eyes into the distance from his talan high above the forest floor.<p>

"Why should they?" his companion muttered. "It is a time of Peace. They are permitted to travel the forest without fear, even though they are dark men from Harad."

"I do not trust them," the first Elf said. "They are armed and we do not know their purpose, nor their destination."

"They could be sellswords, bound for Emyn Arnen or Minas Tirith, even Osgiliath," the second theorized. "Noblemen still pay coin for security, though the threat of raids is far lessened in this new Age."

"I do not like this wind," the first Elf frowned, looking up to the dark sky. "It makes the trees loud and noisy."

"Let us go," the second shook his head. "We have no need to watch these Southrons, and Lord Legolas would want us to continue our patrol."

"Aye," the first nodded, taking one last look at the Haradrim camp before turning and following silently as he and his fellow guard raced along the rope bridges.

* * *

><p>Balian held his breath as he leaped from one rocky outcropping to the ledge above. He grunted as he grabbed hold of the cliff, pulling his large frame up and finding new footholds. He did not dare look down or even to the left or right. He focused only on the sheer rock face above.<p>

The going had been long and difficult, as he expected it would be. He was quite certain he had circled around to the cliff unnoticed. There were no paths on this side of Ithilien and the Elves would not have posted guards, believing that the natural defence of the hill and waterfall on the other side would prevent anyone from approaching the village from this side.

Almost anyone would not have even dared try.

Balian continued and finally lifted himself to the top of the small mountain, the roar of the medium-sized stream and the waterfall beyond ringing in his ears. Gritting his teeth, he crouched low, almost crawling as he followed the stream to the edge, where the water plunged down to the pool far below.

He could make out the lights from the lit torches in the village below. His scouts had been right. The small colony began by the Elven Prince so recently had now grown to a bustling village, even large enough to be a town. The homes were dark at this late hour, though the walls were lit, and Balian could even make out the streets and paths that ran through the village.

Checking his belts and straps that kept his curved blade tied tight to his back, he eased himself over the edge and searched out for a foothold. His men would be resting in camp for another hour or so before making their way here. He expected it would take him at least that long to get into position.

* * *

><p>"Gods, Legolas!" Éowyn cried, her hands clutching at the furs below her as she rocked back and forth on her hands and knees. "Please! Please!"<p>

Legolas kept hold of her hips, baring his teeth as he thrust inside of her again and again. The sound of their bodies clashing together filled the chamber. He reached one hand around her and cupped her breast, his fingers playing with the hardened tip as he increased his pace.

"Please, my love," Éowyn gasped. "All over me, please! Mark me! Mark me!"

Legolas growled, unable to restrain himself. She knew exactly what to say to him and when and he grunted as he thrust deep into her one last time before pulling out and staggering backward.

She turned and dropped to the floor, looking up at him and smiling wickedly. His hand was flying along his length, his eyes clouded as he looked down at her.

She cupped her breasts and held them up to him, licking her lips as she kept his stare. That was the last straw, his control snapping at the sight of her like this.

"Éowyn! I love you!" he roared as he released, his seed spilling over her breasts, across her neck, and on to her cheeks. She opened her mouth and took several spurts to her tongue, then rose up and closed her lips around him, taking the last of his spend, licking him as she moaned and swallowed.

"Éowyn," he sighed, watching as she cleaned herself. He finally lifted her up and brought her back to bed, lying down with her and holding her close. "You undo me."

"You enjoy it, my Lord," she smiled drowsily, kissing his chest. "Was that not thy desire when first we met? To have me like this? Naked and at thy mercy, thy seed upon my skin, claiming me for eternity?"

"I wish only to claim thy heart, my love," he frowned.

"So gallant, husband," she chuckled. "Fear not. Knowing how ardent is thy desire for me pleases me greatly."

Legolas kissed her softly.

"Thy scouts await thee, Legolas," Éowyn reminded him. "I must know whether the second road from the rice fields can be expanded."

"Aye," he said, groaning as he let her go and got out of bed. "I shall return by luncheon. A good to thee, Éowyn, my love."

Éowyn smiled and leaned over to kiss him. She watched as he dressed and looked back at her one last time before departing. Staying several moments in bed, she eventually roused herself. With Legolas going across the forest with his scouts to survey the road as she had ordered him to, it would fall to her to deal with village business before luncheon.

She made her way to the grotto to bathe, running her hand through her mussed blonde hair. She eased herself into the warm water, rinsing her hair before taking up the soaps and oils and going about her bath.

* * *

><p>Balian slipped through the opening in the cliff face, easing himself slowly and carefully down the shaft. He paused and listened for anyone in the chamber below. Satisfied it was empty, he dropped the remaining distance, landing on the ground.<p>

He was in a bathing room of some kind. A grotto filled with water dominated the chamber, and there were candles and bottles placed all around it. Wooden shelves and tables held neatly folded towels. A large woven rug was across the stone floor.

He crept quietly out of the chamber and followed the carved hallway to its end. At the fork, he looked to the right and saw a large door in the distance, likely leading to the outside. He narrowed his eyes and turned right.

Moving silently, he came into a large parlour, lavishly appointed and yet still warm and welcoming. He glanced around the room, taking in the full bookshelves, the rugs on the floor, the tapestries on the walls. This resembled a home fit for a Prince, despite it actually being a large cave.

"State thy name and business," a cold voice ordered.

Balian turned and blinked as a fierce looking woman stood in the doorway leading beyond the parlour. She wore a white gown with green leaf patterns sewn along the hem and sleeves. A leather belt fastened a scabbard to her thin waist, and her hand gripped the pommel of a sword, ready to draw. Her long blonde hair was tied back from her face, flowing down her back.

"Lady Éowyn," Balian said, bowing his head. "I am Balian, called Overlord in Harad."

"And why have you come into my husband's land unannounced and uninvited?" Éowyn demanded. "What has become of the guards posted at the water's edge?"

"I did not come through the front door, my Lady," Balian smiled.

"You lie," Éowyn accused him. "There is no other way into our chambers."

"I climbed down," Balian said simply, straightening his posture. He was easily a full two heads taller than Éowyn, and broader than Legolas. He was wearing leggings and boots, but no shirt, a large sword was strapped to his back.

"Why would you go to such effort?" Éowyn asked suspiciously. "If you would ask an audience of us, then a simple request could be made, unless thy intentions are dark."

"They are," Balian confirmed, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling at her wickedly. "I am here for thee, White Lady."

"I shall not be had so easily," Éowyn frowned.

"I should hope not," Balian laughed, stepping towards her.


	30. Chapter 30

**Previously:**

**South Ithilien, Gondor, Fourth Age, Narbaleth, 1**

"State thy name and business," a cold voice ordered.

Balian turned and blinked as a fierce looking woman stood in the doorway leading beyond the parlour. She wore a white gown with green leaf patterns sewn along the hem and sleeves. A leather belt fastened a scabbard to her thin waist, and her hand gripped the pommel of a sword, ready to draw. Her long blonde hair was tied back from her face, flowing down her back.

"Lady Éowyn," Balian said, bowing his head. "I am Balian, called Overlord in Harad."

"And why have you come into my husband's land unannounced and uninvited?" Éowyn demanded. "What has become of the guards posted at the water's edge?"

"I did not come through the front door, my Lady," Balian smiled.

"You lie," Éowyn accused him. "There is no other way into our chambers."

"I climbed down," Balian said simply, straightening his posture. He was easily a full two heads taller than Éowyn, and broader than Legolas. He was wearing leggings and boots, but no shirt, a large sword was strapped to his back.

"Why would you go to such effort?" Éowyn asked suspiciously. "If you would ask an audience of us, then a simple request could be made, unless thy intentions are dark."

"They are," Balian confirmed, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling at her wickedly. "I am here for thee, White Lady."

"I shall not be had so easily," Éowyn frowned.

"I should hope not," Balian laughed, stepping towards her.

**Chapter 30:**

**South Ithilien, Gondor, Fourth Age, Narbaleth, 1**

Éowyn drew _Stormshatter_ from its scabbard, clasping the hilt with both hands. She raised it into high guard, turning her body to the side as she appraised her enemy with narrow eyes.

"Come, my Lady," Balian smiled, holding his hands up. "There is no need for a quarrel. I should hate to see thy pale skin marred or bruised."

"Then surrender and I shall ask my Elven Lord to be merciful upon thee," Éowyn replied.

"Ah, but the Elf is not here, is he?" he grinned. "Nay, he has left thee alone. And by the time he returns, I shall be but a memory, thy shapely form slung across my horse."

"I would rather die," she spat.

"But you are worth so much more alive," he said. "I shall bind thy wrists and arms, perhaps tie thy knees as well. I shall not gag thee though. Nay, I wish for all of Gondor to hear thy cries, to know that it is I who have caught the White Lady."

"A twisted fantasy, this is," she snarled.

"It has been a dream," he nodded. "The slayer of the Witch-King, the Princess of Rohan, the mate of Legolas, Elven hero of the Ring War, reduced to but a slave, a whore for my pleasure."

Her eyes darted along his body, searching for a weakness. Though he wore no armour, his chest was thick and covered in muscle. A dark leather belt, almost as dark as his skin wrapped around his thick trunk. His leggings were made of cloth, though Éowyn suspected that her blade may get caught by the flesh and bone beneath. Her gaze returned to his arrogant face, his eyes obviously leering at her, her thing gown likely giving him all manner of ideas.

"I expect that sating thy desire would be the simplest of tasks," she sneered. "Southrons are mindless brutes, and so easily vanquished."

"Then sheath thy blade and prove it," he said lightly. "If my Lady should cause me to come undone first, then I shall surrender to thy guards. But if I make thee squeal like a pig first, then you shall submit to me and come back to Harad as mine."

"So juvenile is the mind of a Man, be he from Harad or any corner of Middle-Earth," she rolled her eyes. "Thy thoughts always turn to conquest, be it through battle or through mating."

"Each holds its own victory, and its own spoils," he laughed, gazing lazily down her body. "Do not hide behind thy Royal bearing, Lady Éowyn. We both know thy desires are far more savage."

He lowered one hand and grasped himself through his leggings, his hand cupping a large bulge along one leg. Éowyn tried not to show any reaction, even disgust, at the motion.

"A woman who seeks battle, who rides to War, who wields a blade so skilfully, could never be satisfied by the docile and weak rutting of a boy, be he Elf or Man," he continued. "Come with me, White Lady, and I shall free thee of the boring duties and tedious conventions of this land. In Harad, thy primal nature will be given free reign. Thy days shall be spent hunting and fighting, and thy nights shall be spent being broken mercilessly in my bed. Is this not a better life than what thy whelp of a husband can ever offer?"

Éowyn swung her sword in front of her, the blade whistling through the air before resuming her high guard.

"Do not dare to speak of Lord Legolas in such a fashion," she frowned. "He is ten times over the lord that you could ever be."

"Such fire," he shook his head. "It is not a shock, given thy history. Very well, if we must fight, then so we must. I shall make it quick and painless for thee, my Lady, and I shall not touch thy face."

Éowyn tensed as she watched his hand rise to his shoulder to take hold of the handle of his sword. As she was watching for him to draw his blade, she did not notice when his other hand fell to his belt and a long black whip snapped out at her.

The tough leather cord hit her flush in the side, causing her to gasp and bend forward from the sharp bite. Her gown afforded her no protection and her skin burned from the impact. She barely had time to straighten herself before he had closed the distance between them, large curved blade drawn and swinging down towards her.

She parried a series of strikes, backing up through the doorway and into her bedroom. He barely fit through the arch, so tall and imposing was his stature, and he swung with fluid, continuous motions, the ringing of their blades as they clashed echoing through the chamber.

He launched his whip in time with his strikes, causing Éowyn to swing awkwardly to slap it away, then fall backward to parry another swing of his sword. He was staying away from her face, aiming his whip at her chest and sides, each time he penetrated her defences leaving a welt on her skin. Their swords came together once more before he stepped back, smiling as Éowyn backed up to a safer distance.

"You tire already, White Lady," he said. "Yield now. Spare thyself any further harm. I do not wish to escalate this. My men are outside now. They shall be in position to attack, and shall do so should I not emerge and give them the signal to stand down. Think of thy people, the women and children. You can prevent their suffering by accepting my generous offer."

"The guard will handle any rabble that accompanies thee," she replied coldly. "You would need a large force to attack us with any hope of success, and such an army would be spotted long before you reached the walls."

"Ah, but this is a time of peace, Lady Éowyn," he smiled. "We are allowed free passage along the Harad Road. For weeks my scouts have travelled as far as Emyn Arnen and back, even camped beneath thy trees unmolested. No resistance did we encounter, no question did we need answer."

"No group of armed men would be allowed into Ithilien without being questioned as to their purpose," she said.

"But we were not armed, my Lady," he grinned. "At least, not as much as a guard's eye could tell."

He moved towards her and she resumed her high guard. The whip had weakened her, and her legs burned from her exertions. If she was wearing armour, she could have matched him more easily, but it was no use to think of that now. She grit her teeth and circled away from her bed.

"What ill have any of us caused thee to invite such an attack?" she asked. "You speak of the Age of Peace, and yet here you stand violating the sanctity of my husband's bedchamber. Are you so aggrieved from the fall of the Dark Lord that you would take such reckless action?"

"I swore no oath to the Deceiver," he retorted. "I am here for what all Men want, my Lady. All men seek treasure, be it coin, food, drink, and the pleasures of a woman's flesh. Who else but the White Lady to meet my demands? Why should I accept any common peasant girl or barmaid, when the most alluring of women is so close to my grasp?"

The whip snaked out again and Éowyn moved her arm to parry, the leather snapping at her forearm. She grunted and staggered back slightly, ignoring the blossoming red mark on her pale skin.

"Thy defeat is inevitable, my Lady," he nodded. "I have the advantage in size and strength. You cannot hope to engage me at close quarters. Remain at range, and my whip shall bring thee to thy knees. Thy only hope would be that I would foolishly charge at thee, leaving myself open to a lunge of thy sword. I am no dumb soldier. I am Overlord, and I can patiently wait for thy submission."

The whip fired again and she swung her sword to block. He dropped his hand slightly then flicked his wrist faster than she could bring her arms back up, the whip clawing at her exposed back, drawing a groan from her throat and an angry mark across her body.

"Do not be ashamed, my Lady," he chuckled. "The Rohirrim would not have encountered such a weapon before, and thy awkwardness is to be expected. You have seen morning stars and weighted chains before, but this is far different. A whip, when wielded by a skilled hand, can make anyone dance to its tune."

The whip came forward again, this time aimed at her thigh. Bringing her sword down was clumsy and slow and her leg buckled slightly from the impact before she could even swing fully.

"After a time, a woman learns to accept the touch of my cord," he said darkly. "Some even welcome it. I shall teach thee how to embrace the pain, the darkness, the sin of such pleasures. I shall tie you up, bend you over so that thy back and beautiful arse are open for my whip, and I shall make thee spend from its caress."

Éowyn lowered her blade and held it in front of her, her fiery eyes still showing defiance.

"Show it to me, then," she hissed. "Let me see thy true weapon, the blade that my will shall be destroyed upon each night in thy camp."

Arousal coursed through him, but he laughed and shook his head.

"A clever trick," he said. "I believe I have exposed myself enough to thy eyes, have I not? I wear no armour. You have full view of the strength of my arms and torso. I have not even brought a helm with me, though in truth we do not use them. Thy imagination already fills thy mind with images far darker than those I could conjure. Do not be dismayed though, White Lady, you shall see all of me soon enough."

"On that we agree, Overlord," she said crisply, a smile coming to her lips as she turned her body. "I shall take great pleasure in baring you fully and seeing you naked with my own eyes."

He blinked in surprise, from her words and her tone. There was a flash of a smile on her lips and a playfulness in her eyes that shocked him. Usually women needed days, even weeks of pitiful protest and mournful sobs before they accepted their inferiority and their place at his feet. This one still opposed him with all of her might, however there was a hint of mischief, as though the idea of laying with him intrigued her somehow.

He could not help but casting his eyes from her swollen lips, down her pale throat and to her torn dress. Her breasts were full and ripe, rising and falling with her shallow breaths. Her could even make out her legs, long and firm beneath her gown. He imagined them spread before him, or tucked underneath her as he took her from behind like an animal. Her long blonde hair was tied up and fell down her back. It would make the most perfect of reins as he took her again and again.

A smile came to his lips once more, the scandalous ideas of what he would do to this woman, this champion of Men, this symbol of the purity and goodness. How he would enjoy bending her.

His hand moved to whip her once more, and in that moment, caught between fierce desire and the arrogant lure of imminent victory, Balian failed to see the arrow heading towards him until it was far too late.

The first shaft took him in the shoulder and he grunted, the impact drawing the breath from his lips, but not toppling him. The second arrow hit him in the leg, just above the knee, and he leaned over slightly from the loss of strength. He looked blankly as he saw Lady Éowyn spin away from the open doorway, revealing a large figure striding towards him, a gleaming white bow in his hand, his other hand a blur as it seemed to grab an arrow from his quiver as another was already in flight.

He swung his curved blade and tipped the next shot, but the motion only caused him to lose strength. He thought vaguely that something was wrong, the arrows were hitting him in precise spots, nowhere near his heart, or head, or stomach. A third hit his other shoulder, a fourth his foot, and a fifth his arm. The whip fell from his useless hand, and he sunk slowly to his knees. He dropped his sword and reached up with his free hand, pulling the first shaft out of his shoulder, dark blood belching out of the open wound. He dropped the Elven arrow to the ground, unable to move as he sat down. His clouded eyes looked up to see an Elf standing before him, his eyes furious, his teeth bared as though they were fangs.

He felt the cool touch of Lady Éowyn's hand on his face and he turned to look up at her. She smiled at him with the glare of an executioner.

"Now, let us see what a big man you are, Overlord Balian," she said sultrily.

He felt his arousal stir just before she brought the pommel of her sworn crashing down on his head, and he felt himself fall backward as darkness overtook him.

* * *

><p>Balian blinked several times, the darkness of his closed eyes giving way to the darkness of the room around him. He lifted his head, though it was painful to do so. His temples throbbed, and he felt a pulsing pain in the back of his head. Shaking his head back and forth, his eyes cleared and he looked around him.<p>

He was in a chamber of some sort, with no decorations on the walls. Starlight came filtering in from the openings in the ceiling, framing him in a silver glow that did not reach the rest of the room. He could spot a table just in the shadows beyond his vision.

"Are you thirsty, Overlord?" a voice called from behind him.

He moved to turn around and realized that he could not move. He frowned and glanced down. It was then that he realized that he was sitting in a chair. Further still, he was tied to it. Thin ropes bound his ankles, knees, hips, chest and arms. He tested the strength of the cords with his hands and though he could feel his blood going through his body, he could not move.

A cup was placed before him and his eyes widened, the starlight seeming to glow off the surface of the liquid within. He opened his mouth and the cup was raised to his dry lips. The drink was cold and crisp, and he ended up gulping it down. When he emptied the cup, a delicate hand came across his mouth, wiping stray droplets off of him with a soft touch.

He frowned again, unable to turn his head to see who was behind him. He heard footsteps but could not make out who was in the room with him. The air was slightly cool. It must be past nightfall, he thought, and a slight gust made him shiver.

He blinked as he realized he was naked.

He looked down and realized his leggings and boots were gone. He was entirely exposed, his length sat against his thigh, stiffening slightly as he realized his predicament. He wasn't dead, but he was clearly a prisoner.

"Those are Elven ropes," a voice explained. "Their strength is far greater than their weight. You could try and break them, but you would exhaust yourself with the effort."

He looked in the direction of the voice, slightly to the right of him. It was a woman's voice.

"Did you enjoy tying me up, Lady Éowyn?" he asked, trying to put some strength into his voice. "Did you spend a great deal of time arranging me like this?"

"I tied you up," another voice, clearly male, declared. "And no, I did not enjoy it, though it appears that perhaps you may have."

The two unknown figures laughed together and Balian sneered.

"Show thyselves!" he spat. "I would see thy faces before I see thee killed."

"You were right, my love," Legolas said, stepping into the starlight and looking over at Éowyn. "The Haradrim are rather barbaric."

"Very rude," Éowyn agreed, stepping forward as well and smiling at her husband. "But then no one has bothered to teach them any manners."

"Release me and I promise that I will kill him quickly before I carry thee away," Balian threatened, ignoring Legolas completely as he leered at Éowyn. "Leave me trussed up like this and I shall feel no duty, nor obligation once I am free."

"We do not bargain with the enemy," Legolas growled. "I have spared thy life when I could have easily killed you. I do not expect such courtesy to be understood, nor honoured by such as you. I shall give you this opportunity to explain thy actions and reveal thy clients. My patience shall not be long."

"What clients would I have?" Balian scoffed.

"If you acted of thy own accord, then so be it, the punishment shall be entirely thy own," Legolas replied lightly. "However I expect that you were hired, paid to carry out such a foolish quest. Either someone wished for you to snatch my wife and carry her away, or you were paid to raid our village, and you decided to take her as part of the booty. It troubles me not whichever reason it was, but I give you the chance to explain."

"I do not parley with Elves," Balian said, spitting at Legolas' feet. "You shall gain no knowledge from me."

"That is a pity," Éowyn said, suddenly standing behind him, her voice warm against his ear. "But then we have learned a great deal from thy men already."

Balian grit his teeth behind his closed lips, trying not to show any response.

"When I heard you sneaking about the halls, I knew you were not my husband, nor anyone permitted within my chambers," she said, her voice a siren song, keeping his attention but holding the threat of malice in her tone. "I called for Legolas with my mind, through the bond we share as husband and wife, Elf and woman, and he warned the guards and came back to the village. All I needed to do was distract you long enough for his arrival. I did consider killing you myself, but I expected that having you know that you were beaten by an Elven Prince and his mortal wife would be far more humiliating."

Balian grunted quietly, his body betraying him as he tensed from the sound of her voice and her teasing insults.

"After I knocked you unconscious, Legolas tied you up. He stripped you so that we could parade you before our people after your interrogation was complete and before your punishment was handed out. We will take you into the village soon enough."

A sour taste came to Balian's mouth and he scowled, refusing to look at Legolas.

"Would it interest you to know, Overlord Balian, that once you were tied up, my Lord celebrated his triumph? He is the conqueror after all, and he is owed proper tribute," she said huskily.

Balian's stomach growled, as though he might vomit.

"My Elven Lord ravished me repeatedly as you sat here unconscious and drooling," she snarled. "I'm surprised that you remained asleep given how loud he made me scream for him. I happily submitted to him over and over, and he then put me on my knees and showered me with his seed, branding me with his mark."

"_Éowyn!" _Legolas called to her in his mind, his cheeks blushing fiercely at her words. _"It is not necessary to taunt him with such invented tales!"_

"I must also advise you, Overlord Balian, that Lord Legolas is indeed much bigger than thee," she said finally, before stepping back into the shadows.

A sheen of sweat appeared on his face as Legolas approached him.

"Thy men were caught before they reached the walls," Legolas said, dropping a sword on to the ground. Balian watched, recognizing the blades of his men. Another fell, and another, the Elf continuing to explain the fate of his men as each of the weapons were shown to him.

"We questioned them, and they were far more forthcoming than you have been thus far," Legolas continued. "They confessed that you were hired to raid our village, though they did not know who did so. They told us a rather fascinating history of thy gang and thy exploits, including thy rather bold strategy of climbing the cliff alone to enter my chambers from above."

The last sword clanged as Legolas dropped it on to the pile.

"Overlord Balian," Legolas said. "You must appreciate the difficult position in which I find myself? The village is not meant to hold prisoners. Sending thee on to Minas Tirith for a trial and judgment would take too long, and it is questionable whether the matters of South Ithilien ought to be decided in the White City in any event."

Balian remained silent, still staring at the pile of captured swords.

"Release thee and thy men and we risk appearing weak and foolish," Legolas said. "What would stop thee from going back to Harad, assembling an army and coming to us again in greater force? Worse yet, once word spread of my leniency, what would stop other raiders and barbarians from trying to finish what thy gang had started?"

Balian frowned.

"If this were an Elven realm, thy men would be shot and killed before even breaching the perimeter defences. No questions would be asked, and thy dead would be hung up from the branches as a warning to any who would seek to enter our lands," Legolas said easily. "Such methods have served us well for Ages."

Éowyn smiled as she watched her husband, tall and imposing, his voice firm and commanding. He was a bit shorter than Overlord Balian and not nearly as large, but he had proved to be much more clever. His strategy to her as she called out to him earlier had worked to perfection.

"What we shall do is put the fate of thy men in thy hands, Overlord Balian," Legolas said. "Tell me the name of who hired thee and I give thee my word that thy men shall be spared. Or, choose to remain uncooperative and thy men shall be killed. Half shall be beheaded and sent back along the Harad road riding the horses they came here on, and the other half shall have their bodies left to the beasts of the forest. Now, decide."

"It must make thee feel powerful to speak down to a true warrior when you hold the advantage," Balian sneered. "Be sure to kill me as well, for if you leave me alive, I swear I shall force thee to watch as I take thy wife's arse until she yells to the world that I am a better male than thee!"

Éowyn shuddered at the Southron's fierce rebuke.

"So be it," Legolas said in a bored voice. "From now on, Overlord Balian, remember that all that shall come was thy choice."

Legolas turned his back and held out his arm. Éowyn came to his side and took it. A door was opened and the bright lights from torches momentarily blinded Balian. He watched as the Royal couple left the chamber. Guards came into the room and pulled on the Elven ropes, bringing him to his feet and forcing him to shuffle along as they led him out.

* * *

><p>The procession emerged from the stockade and made their way slowly around the water's edge and into the village. The street was lined with residents, Elves and Men, including women and children, watching silently as the Harad leader was dragged along behind their Prince and the White Lady. Legolas and Éowyn led the way into the courtyard, where Balian's men were all tied to wooden poles that had been drive into the ground. Their eyes went wide as they watched their Overlord led into the courtyard naked and bruised. The guards lashed Balian to a stool, then stepped back. The crowd gathered around, watching intently as Legolas and Éowyn ascended a raised platform from where they normally greeted visitors to the village.<p>

"My people," Éowyn called, her voice calm and firm. "We stand before you here with an unfortunate business that demands our attention. Years ago, though it may not seem as long, we were all caught as victims of the Ring War. Our homes were threatened. Our lives were tenuous. We lost loved ones. At some times, we lost all hope. It was due to the sacrifice of thousands, and the valour of thousands more that we not only survived, but live today in this Age of Peace in this blessed place."

"We must not forget," Legolas continued, standing tall beside her. "That War preceded our arrival here, and that War is ever at our gates. For those of you who have lived to see the battles of the past Age and others, you know that Peace depends on our vigilance and our discipline, and that while each new day carries new hope with it, so too does it carry new threats. We do not allow these threats to rule us, but so too do we not turn a blind eye to the possibility of such things. As a parent allows her child to play and grow and shields him from as much despair as the world may contain, so too do we nurture and encourage the growth of our village, and of our people, while still keeping a wise eye trained on all that may threaten us."

"These men are Southrons from Harad," Éowyn said, pointing to the captives. "They were paid to come here and raid our village. Their purpose is not entirely known, or clear, though they sought to disrupt our lives, and to disturb the Peace that was so hard won."

"They sought to take thy Queen," Legolas declared.

Murmurs went up through the crowd at this revelation, and Balian felt the fierce stares fall upon him, even from the women and children, glaring at him without fear.

"This is an Age of Peace, and we are entitled, by law and by right, to defend ourselves," Legolas said. "These men have attacked, and we have defended, with no loss of life, and minimal damage to property. Our care and attention has spared us having to grieve the death of any of our own this night. We must understand that we shall not always be as fortunate."

"So too must we understand that the Southrons are not our enemy," Éowyn stated. "King Elessar has permitted them safe travel through Ithilien, and the Steward Faramir of Emyn Arnen has endorsed this decision. Past grievances have been forgotten. While this unfortunate incident will darken our thoughts to the Haradrim, be mindful that succumbing to hate and prejudice shall only lead us back towards War."

The responses of the people, kept to muted words and frowns, did not look convincing.

"It falls to my Lady and I to decide the fate of these attackers," Legolas said. "Their crimes include assault and waging battle upon our village. They are guilty of trying to take the White Lady from us, and bringing ill intention against our people without provocation or reason. It is now time to declare their punishments."

The people watched as Legolas and Éowyn stepped forward and looked upon the Southrons.

"Men of Harad," Legolas said. "I have given thy leader, Overlord Balian, the opportunity to bargain for thy lives. Some amongst you have admitted that you all were paid to carry out this attack. The identity of thy employer remains a mystery, though I expect that Overlord Balian is aware of this information. I have asked him to reveal it, and vowed to spare thy lives in return. He has refused."

The Southrons looked at Legolas and Éowyn with unmoving stares.

"Perhaps all of you were prepared for this outcome," Éowyn said, looking from each face to the next. "If so, it is a pity. To be willing to give your lives for mere coin is deplorable, and underestimates greatly the value that each of you could have given to the world."

One Elf came forward to stand beside each of the prisoners.

"May the Valar watch over each of you, and may you all be welcomed to Mandos' Halls without fear or reservation," Legolas said firmly. "May you find in the realms beyond this world peace and tranquility, and may you regret your past actions, and seek to make reparation should such blessing fall to thee."

Half of the Elves standing next to the prisoners drew their swords.

Éowyn turned to look at Overlord Balian. He looked back at her defiantly.

"One," she called.

The first Elf swung his sword and cleaved the Southron off at the neck, his severed head rolling on to the stones below as blood spurted and his body quivered.

Gasps went up through the crowd, though most stood stoically and watched, even the women and children.

The other Southrons gasped, their eyes bulging, mouths wide open.

"Two," Éowyn said coldly.

Balian tore his eyes away from her stare, watching as a second of his men was killed. Eowyn's hard voice rang out above the noise of the crowd, and a third and fourth man fell in order at her command. Guards were coming forward now, Elves and Men to collect the bodies and strap them to waiting horses. Each of the severed heads were brought forward and placed at Balian's feet.

The Overlord shuddered, then threw up over himself.

The remaining Haradrim quaked in fear as half of the bodies of their dead fellows were now all mounted on horseback. The remaining prisoners were surrounded by an Elf and a Man. The Elf held a blade, while the Man held a torch.

"One," Éowyn said, her voice as even and calm as before.

In turn, each of the remaining captives had one hand severed, the open wound quickly staunched by the flame. They yelled and screamed in pain, even continuing to shout as their stumps were dressed and bandaged. They were all eventually reduced to whimpering heaps, as their cut hands were brought to Balian.

"Men of Harad," Legolas called. "You will all be sent home now, with thy fellows. I leave it to thee to tell the tale of what happened to you on this raid. You may all choose to lie, if you wish, and spread rumours and gossip of the evil Elven Prince and his cold wife, and what fate befell you here. Easier would it have been to take your lives and feed you to the forest. We have decided instead to make examples of thee, so that all shall see what becomes of those who wish to wage battle against us. Perhaps you will all succumb to hatred and bitterness, and attempt to seek thy revenge in the future. If that be so, then so be it, for whether it be any of thee, or a misguided Southron seeking avenge thy deaths, the threat of War remains ever constant. Know in thy hearts what hath truly taken place here, and may thy scars and wounds remind thee of the mercy that my Lady and I have shown thee, and if a further attack is attempted, we shall be here, and we shall be ready."

Cheers of defiance rang up from the crowd, the residents shouting and yelling in support of their regents. The remaining men were mounted on their horses, each horse tied to another that held a headless corpse.

Legolas and Éowyn stepped down from the platform and approached Overlord Balian. His horse was brought forward.

"Overlord Balian," Legolas nodded. "I would maim thee in some fashion to remind thee of thy time here and how thou met with failure. However, no mark or wound could cut as deep as the memory of what has happened this night, I expect. You are released with thy men. You will all be escorted to the border of Ithilien and sent back to Harad. How you choose to live thy life from this moment forward is thy choice. Should we meet again, I shall not be merciful, and I shall expect no mercy from thee."

"The difference, Overlord Balian, the true difference between my husband and men such as thee," Éowyn said. "Is that Lord Legolas does not allow the ravages of battle to change who he is. I know not what cruelty you have endured to become the hard soul that you are today, but I do wish that the gods have mercy upon thee, and that if there is any part of thee that can be saved, then let it be so. Perhaps we shall look back on this night sometime in the future and rue that we did allow thee to be let go. But, even if you are ever successful in carrying out thy threats against me, I shall never regret my Lord's decision. It is part of what makes him who he is, and part of why I love him so, and should it cost me my honour or my life in the future, those are small prices to pay for the time we have already spent together in blessed matrimony."

Balian was thrown on to his horse, the reins placed in his hands as he was tied to the saddle. A mounted legion of Elves and Men came forward, each of them taking the bridle of a horse carrying the captives.

Balian glared at Legolas and Éowyn, anger seething from his eyes and the snarl of his lips.

Legolas nodded to his legion and they slowly led the procession through the stone Gate and down the cobbled road. They would escort the prisoners down the Harad Road and back to the River Poros, where the horses would be spurred on to run back to their camp.

The Elves among the crowd sang an ancient chant as the procession moved past them and left the village. The Men joined in, humming along to the melody as the words were sung in Sindarin. Eventually, the people dispersed, women hugging their children tight, men guarding their families protectively as they returned to their homes.

"You were far more kind than Ada would have been, I expect, my love," Éowyn said as she took her husband's arm and walked with him back to their chambers.

"He would have killed them all," Legolas nodded. "Though his speech likely would have been longer."

She smiled slightly at his jest.

"We will build a sentry tower here," he declared, pointing to the end of the wall where the wood beams met the stone of the cliff face. "I doubt anyone would dare try the same approach as Overlord Balian, but we will have a guard there just the same. I would also have the moat dug sooner. It appears our defence needs to be increased."

"I agree," she nodded. "I will send word to Faramir. We will require his masons and quarries. The wall must be converted to stone. It will take time, but it must be started."

"Welcome to the new Age," he said bitterly, shaking his head. "So very much like the past one."

"Come, my Lord. To bed," she smiled at him. "Make love to me and purge all anger from thy heart. Would that you end this night in complete bliss, and not thinking of the horror that we have endured."

"My love," he smiled at her. "You know how my mood darkens when dealing with battle. I may not be able to be gentle."

"I never said that I would be either, my Lord," she teased. "Take me to bed and make me submit to thee until all of thy desires are sated, for I wish to feel thy strength and thy love, and ease my own hurt this night."

"My Shieldmaiden," he said, his eyes darkening with lust. "Always up for a duel."

Éowyn yelped happily as he scooped her up off her feet and carried her quickly back to the door behind the waterfall with Elven speed.

**Minas Tirith, Gondor, Fourth Age, Narbaleth, 1**

"I thought we would have some months of calm, at least," Aragorn sighed, handing the scroll back to his wife.

"We did, and we will again," Arwen said simply, giving the scroll to an attendant and nodding to him. The youth bowed respectfully and took it away.

"I must say I admire Legolas for his control," Aragorn shook his head. "I do not know if I would be as composed if I were in his place."

"Legolas is an unstoppable force when Éowyn is involved," Arwen agreed. "I admire his restraint as well."

"He is," he nodded. "And I dare say he would be equally roused if you were in danger as well."

"My King," she blushed, looking down demurely. "We need not speak of such things."

"Fear not, Arwen," he smiled, coming over to her and kissing her softly. "I am pleased that one of my dearest friends is as concerned for thy safety. Though I am confident his protection shall not be needed."

"I do hope not," she laughed, kissing him again quickly. She brushed his hair away from his face, gazing up at him happily before the guards announced the arrival of the King's scribes.

Aragorn and Arwen took their places on the thrones. The scribes came forward and sat down at their tables, setting out their parchment, quills and ink, preparing to take down the King's directions.

"The King sends word to King Éomer of Rohan, Lord Legolas of South Ithilien, the Steward Faramir of Emyn Arnen and Prince Imrahil and his sons of Dol Amroth," Arwen ordered.

The scribes divided up the letters between them and looked up to their King, waiting for his word.

"My warmest greetings," Aragorn recited. "I require you in Minas Tirith by the beginning of Narwain after Yule Tide. Our preparations are ongoing, and we must now discuss the campaign to retake the Northern Kingdom."


	31. Chapter 31

**Previously:**

**Minas Tirith, Gondor, Fourth Age, Narbeleth, 1**

"I thought we would have some months of calm, at least," Aragorn sighed, handing the scroll back to his wife.

"We did, and we will again," Arwen said simply, giving the scroll to an attendant and nodding to him. The youth bowed respectfully and took it away.

"I must say I admire Legolas for his control," Aragorn shook his head. "I do not know if I would be as composed if I were in his place."

"Legolas is an unstoppable force when Éowyn is involved," Arwen agreed. "I admire his restraint as well."

"He is," he nodded. "And I dare say he would be equally roused if you were in danger as well."

"My King," she blushed, looking down demurely. "We need not speak of such things."

"Fear not, Arwen," he smiled, coming over to her and kissing her softly. "I am pleased that one of my dearest friends is as concerned for thy safety. Though I am confident his protection shall not be needed."

"I do hope not," she laughed, kissing him again quickly. She brushed his hair away from his face, gazing up at him happily before the guards announced the arrival of the King's scribes.

Aragorn and Arwen took their places on the thrones. The scribes came forward and sat down at their tables, setting out their parchment, quills and ink, preparing to take down the King's directions.

"The King sends word to King Éomer of Rohan, Lord Legolas of South Ithilien, the Steward Faramir of Emyn Arnen and Prince Imrahil and his sons of Dol Amroth," Arwen ordered.

The scribes divided up the letters between them and looked up to their King, waiting for his word.

"My warmest greetings," Aragorn recited. "I require you in Minas Tirith by the beginning of Narwain after Yule Tide. Our preparations are ongoing, and we must now discuss the campaign to retake the Northern Kingdom."

**Chapter 31**

**South Ithilien, Gondor, Fourth Age, Girithron, 1**

The young boy ran through the streets, ducking and dodging past the adults who were all walking in the opposite direction. Some called out his name and warned him to slow down. Others laughed and reached out to muss his hair or made him pause to say hello properly before sending him on his way. It was fun how people knew him here. Back at Edoras, no one really knew him besides his family and a few friends in his neighbourhood.

He turned a corner and slowed down as he reached the house. Swallowing nervously, he knocked on the door and stood up straight, keeping his hands at his sides.

The door opened and a tall Elleth with long blonde hair peered out at him. She smiled as she recognized him and nodded to him in greeting.

"Grayson," she said kindly. "Good evening to you."

"Good evening to you, Mrs. Ariel," he said politely. "Is Virtan at home?"

She smiled at him and nodded. "Virtan is preparing for the Winter Solstice events. Are the two of you going to go down to the fields together?"

"Aye, ma'am," the boy nodded. "Mother said to tell you that she'll meet you by the Royal Stand."

"Perfect," she replied. "Well, why don't you come in and have some drink while you wait?"

"Thank you!" he said enthusiastically, ducking inside as she stood back and invited him in.

**White Tower of Ecthelion, Minas Tirith, Gondor, Fourth Age, Girithron, 1**

"You are still awake," Aragorn said as he came into the room.

"My Lord!" Arwen exclaimed, turning around and bowing her head. "Apologies. I was just…"

"Arwen," the King said kindly, smiling as he took her hands in his. "I was not angry with thee. I was only saying that I was surprised to not find you out on our terrace. It is the Longest Night, you know."

"Men in Gondor do not celebrate the Solstice as the Elves do," the Queen replied, squeezing his hands and smiling at him. "I know that there are events down in the City, but it is not as popular here as it was in Imladris. I have been outside, and will go out again before we retire. I was just looking at your maps."

"Aye, they are a source of confusion," he nodded, releasing her hands and going over to the large table. Maps of Arnor and the surrounding areas were spread out. It had been centuries since Man had set foot in the North, and though there were still updated maps from the Dúnedain acquired during the Ring War, they were incomplete.

"We have heard no ill news from the Shire since Saruman was defeated," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder and looking over the maps. "Some settlers have made their way further into Cardolan."

"Aye," he nodded. "It is not that realm which concerns me, for the way through has been clear for centuries. It is Arthedain and Rhudaur of which we know very little. There are few rangers left in Rhudaur, and nothing is known of the lost cities."

"King Éomer shall report on what his scouts have found, and with the advice of thy council, the next step may be decided, my King," she said patiently.

"I just do not want to lead them on a foolish quest," he said, shaking his head. "Our people deserve peace, and the lands need it desperately."

"The Kingdom of Gondor must be made whole, my Lord, the lands reunited," she said quietly. "And now that thy forces have been restored and the alliances renewed, it is time to at least see what lies to the North."

"Gimli and his people will wish to take back Moria," he said, shaking his head. "And when the time comes, I cannot in good conscience deny them, despite what I know to be living beneath the mountain."

"The last of Durin's line has not yet been born, if the old prophecy is to be believed," she noted. "And Gimli has not asked for such a favour."

"As of yet," he grumbled. "He is loyal, and he shall follow Legolas and I into battle if necessary, but there is no benefit to him or to his people of this mission. Éomer and the Horse Lords stand to gain if the North is settled and there is less darkness to come down to their lands. Legolas will come out of duty to Éowyn and to me. I know not whether I lead them to glory or ruin."

Arwen rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him, staring down at the parchment with a large star over the former northern capital of Annúminas.

"To bed, Estel," she said softly, kissing his cheek. "It is the Longest Night, a night when wives submit to their husbands' every desire."

He turned away from the maps and took her into his arms, kissing her gently. She laughed as he picked her up off the floor and swept her up in his hold. She licked his neck as he carried her from the room and down the long hallway to their bedchamber.

**South Ithilien, Gondor, Fourth Age, Girithron 1**

Most of the colony gathered in the fields normally used for army drills and riding exhibitions. Winter Solstice was an event that both Men and Elves celebrated and in this town, they combined their rituals together to make it a grand festival. There were races, archery contests, horse riding, games, food stalls and a fun atmosphere. Children ran here and there, delighted to be allowed to stay awake late into the evening, while the grownups wandered about, content that there was always someone close at hand to watch over their families. The benefit of the town having grown over time was that most of the residents knew each other. Even now, when new colonists came to settle here, many of the townsfolk would come out to greet them and welcome them. Elves and Men mingled and socialized freely together, bonded by having fought together in the past, or done trade together, or simply eaten at the same table in the Gathering Hall or brought their children to the same school. The town was now established after years of hard effort, such that they had numerous visitors arriving daily to tour the town, visit relatives, or conduct trade. For any newcomer to the town, the mix of Elves and Men was shocking at first, but impressive to witness.

Legolas and Éowyn watched from their seats, smiling and laughing as their people made merry before them. They would rise to judge the races or accept well wishes, but mostly stayed removed, chatting together and drinking wine.

"It is a lovely sight, is it not, my Lord?" she asked. "Thy people, Elves and Men, celebrating the Longest Night together."

"Even with possible War to come in the months ahead, it does us well to remember that which we fight to protect," Legolas nodded, placing his hand on her thigh.

"War again, so soon. It seems impossible," Éowyn shook her head. "Though it shall be good to see my brother once again when we gather at Minas Tirith."

"Aye," he replied. "Nothing brings the Rohirrim together as fast as the prospect of battle."

She laughed and slapped his hand playfully.

"Speaking of rides," she whispered, leaning closer to him, when shall my Lord be taking his wife for a ride this night?"

He blushed and looked at her pointedly, glaring at her as he admonished her with his mind.

"We have duties, my Queen," he said softly.

"Aye, and I have a duty as thy wife," she answered lightly. "It is Winter Solstice, and what kind of woman would I be to allow my husband's desires to go unsatisfied?"

"Éowyn," he warned, gritting his teeth.

"The people expect it, my Lord," she teased, reaching over and caressing his cheek lightly. "Well known are the tales of the Longest Night. Even now families are retiring to their homes, putting the children to bed so that the adults may indulge afterwards. Those without children are already making their plans. Why should the Lord of the realm not be allowed the same pleasures?"

"It is different for Elves, as you know, my love," he said tightly.

"Aye," she nodded, looking at him playfully. "Elves are far more insatiable and ravenous this night are they not? The longer that you gaze up at the stars, the more thy thoughts turn to conquest."

"Éowyn!" he hissed, glancing around to see if anyone was noticing their conversation, even if it was silently between their minds. Thankfully the revelry was in full voice and everyone were enjoying themselves.

"This is a dangerous game that you play, White Lady," he warned her. "Already you know that I have difficulty remaining in control in thy presence. To tease me this night is to invite trouble."

"I have no fear of danger, Lord Legolas," she said formally before smiling mischievously at him. "Thy people respect thee for all that you have given them, for thy strong leadership and firm hand. However, Elves and Men are the same in some things – they will be loyal and follow a warrior that is fierce and powerful. They must fear thee, in a small way perhaps, but fear thee nonetheless, my Lord. They must be convinced of thy strength, of thy…virility. If I cannot give thee children, then thy people must be reminded that you are no less a male for it."

"Éowyn! Do not take the blame for _that_, even in jest!" he exclaimed. "I shall have words with anyone who dares to speak ill of thee over something that is beyond the control of the both of us!"

"Such passion, my love," she smiled smugly. "Fear not. I have heard no gossip about us in that regard. Of other rumours, there are plenty."

He cleared his throat and glanced out to the fields once more, trying to distract himself.

"They say that Lord Legolas resembles a charger stallion in one particular fashion," she whispered in his mind, her eyes also focused on the field, though a smile crossed her lips. "They say that I married thee for after lying with thee but once, I was already ruined for any Man."

His fingers tightened into fists as he gripped the arms of his chair.

"They say that on some nights, my screams of pleasure can be heard as far as Emyn Arnen," she continued, speaking seductively across their mental link. "They say that my beauty and youthful appearance, known far and wide across Gondor and The Mark, is due to my swallowing thy seed so regularly."

He coughed loudly, patting his chest to calm himself.

"Who deals in such gossip?" he asked quietly from his mind to hers, not daring to look at his wife.

"It is the talk of pubs and brothels, mainly," she replied lightly. "I may have spread the last one myself. There is a ring of truth to it, after all."

He blinked in shock.

"Queen Arwen told me," she explained. "And I do notice that my skin does feel softer after tasting thee, and feeling thy release on my body."

He stood up almost violently, glancing about as the guests sitting in the Royal Stand all turned to look at him, expecting some announcement.

"My friends," he stammered, his voice shaking before he steadied himself. "Much have we to be proud of this Solstice night – good food and drink, good companionship, and good festivities. May we all continue the festivities with good humour and in safety. The White Lady and I wish all of thee a pleasant evening."

Éowyn rose dutifully and nodded. The guests all bowed respectfully in reply as Legolas grabbed her hand and led her briskly from the stand. She wore a slight smile on her face, her eyes bright as she followed her husband. The departure of the Royal couple raised numerous whispers and teasing glances from the assembled crowd.

**Meduseld, Edoras, Rohan, Fourth Age, Girithron 1**

King Éomer raised the torch above his head to the cheers and applause of his people gathered at the foot of the steps leading up to the Golden Hall. Smiling at Queen Lothíriel standing next to him, he lit the large pyre on the stone promontory, the fire catching quickly and blazing up into the night sky.

As the Rohirrim watched in awe, the watchtowers and battlements lit up their fires as well and a ring of cheerful flames went up through the capital. The people rejoiced and music began to play, all of them celebrating the longest night of the year, and the first of its kind in this new Age.

Éomer nodded and waved to his people, then offered his wife his arm and escorted her back inside the Golden Hall.

"You are quiet and pensive, my Queen," Éomer noted as they walked past their thrones and towards their chambers. "Tonight is a night for celebration."

"Forgive me, my King," she sighed. "It is nothing. I am merely wondering whether you will return in time to be with us for next year's Solstice."

"Do not burden thyself with such thoughts," he said kindly, patting her hand that rested on his forearm. "All we have so far are a few reports from the scouts. It is entirely possible that King Elessar shall lead a procession into the North and reclaim his lands without a single blow being struck."

"Possible, yes," she nodded. "But doubtful. Even if there are no dark forces about, the Dunlendings remain."

"The Dunlendings have been tamed and sworn an oath to not oppose us," Éomer reminded her. "I am not afraid of them."

"They agreed to not cross into your lands, my Lord," she corrected him. "Besides, you cannot trust their word. They are an untrustworthy lot."

"Aye," Éomer agreed as they reached their chambers. "Even still, the Host of the West shall be large and powerful. No force dare stand against us. I expect the trip North will not be a campaign at all. It will almost be a sightseeing journey more than anything."

"I pray that you are right, my King," she admitted, going over and sitting down at her vanity. "I do not wish to be parted from thee for overly long."

"Thy words fill me with joy," he smiled, following her and placing his hands on her bare shoulders. "And desire…"

"Then may thy wife be permitted to serve thee," she said quietly, bowing her head and leaning forward in her chair.

Éomer grinned as he reached down and pulled the laces of her gown, loosening the garment across her back enough for him to ease her sleeves off her arms and push the dress down to her waist.

Lothíriel stood up and turned to face him. He framed her face with his hands and kissed her softly.

"Éomer," she sighed, melting into his arms.

**South Ithilien, Gondor, Fourth Age, Girithron 1**

"Thy people are talking, my Lord," Éowyn teased as he walked quickly through the streets in the direction of their chambers. "They can read thy intentions for departing the festivities early."

"Wanton woman," Legolas said, walking as deliberately as possible without gathering her in his arms and taking off at a sprint. "Thy teasing shall now be thy undoing."

"How so, my Lord?" she asked lightly, taking her hand from his grip and walking ahead of him as they circled the pool and reached the door behind the waterfall. She turned around and leaned back against the door, the entrance to their chambers bathed in starlight. "You wish to punish me?"

"Aye," he said harshly, the starlight giving his face and skin an ethereal glow. His eyes seemed to resemble blue jewels, so fiery were their colour.

"I shall not be so easy a prey," she retorted, smiling all the while. "If it is a slave that my Lord seeks, then I suggest finding a whore to sate thy lust this night. I shall not be as accommodating, not without thee proving thyself worthy at first."

"I would not want thee any other way, my wife," he said, smirking at her as he approached. He placed his hand on the polished wood of the door next to her head. "Why would I go and pay for some meaningless sex, when I can instead turn the sophisticated and cold White Lady into my willing consort? Were this an Elven realm, I would take thee in front of the entire town, so that all would see the power of their Lord."

"So arrogant," she shook her head, though her arousal stirred under his stare and words.

"It is not arrogance if words are followed by deeds," he said, drawing closer and pressing his lips lightly to her cheek.

She could not help but exhale loudly at his touch and close presence.

"I shall have thee, Éowyn of Rohan," he said firmly. "I shall strip thee naked and take thee again and again and again, until all that thy voice can say is my name and all of thy people can hear thee paying tribute to thy husband."

She shivered and breathed raggedly, unable to reply. Her hand reached behind her and found the large door handle, and she pressed on it hard, shoving the door open and slipping inside.

**Emyn Arnen, Ithilien, Gondor, Fourth Age, Girithron 1**

Faramir lay back and pulled the furs up to his chest, staring up at the stone ceiling as sleep continued to elude him. His people were still outside celebrating Winter Solstice, though most had retired. Emyn Arnen was a quieter city compared to the larger centres of Minas Tirith and Dol Amroth. Unlike the town of Lord Legolas and Lady Éowyn, the residents of Faramir's city were older folk, having come to the ancient seat of the Stewards for a quieter life, away from the bustle of the White City and the adventure of the frontier outposts. It was a slower speed that suited Faramir himself. Though a powerful warrior in his own right, he preferred the cerebral challenges of strategy and planning. He was the thinker of the family, whereas his late brother Boromir was the more blunt force.

He sighed as his thoughts drifted to Boromir, and to their dead and disgraced father, Denethor. He was all alone in the world now, the Ring War having taken his closest relations. There was still his uncle on his late mother's side, Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth, and his cousins. Yet Belfalas was many leagues from Ithilien, and though he respected his extended family well enough, it was nowhere near the companionship he enjoyed when he and Boromir were the Princes of Gondor in every sense but in name.

Sighing to himself, he rolled on to his side, the rest of the large bed empty and cold. It was the fate of all sons and soldiers to move on, of course. Now Steward of Gondor, Faramir expected to be married, perhaps even with his a son of his own by now. He was not lacking for companionship. There were a group of four women who he enjoyed spending time with, but he had yet to take a wife. Something simply did not compel him to do so. He had yet to be truly bewitched and dazzled by any of the women that he spent time with. Well, any of the women he was currently seeing, at any rate.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to calm himself and relax into slumber. As he slowly drifted off, he pictured blonde hair, fierce grey eyes and the sharp lines and round curves of a strong body walking away from him along the battlements of Minas Tirith.

**South Ithilien, Gondor, Fourth Age, Girithron 1**

Éowyn didn't bother looking back as she walked briskly down the hall and turned towards the grotto. Their bathing chamber had the most natural light, a silver glow filling the cavern. She reached it first, and took up a small torch to light the candles spread around the room.

Legolas arrived shortly behind her, not rushing. He stood in the doorway, observing her as she finished lighting the candles. Her ceremonial Elven gown seemed to shimmer in the starlight, the lines hugging her figure. Though he wasn't a seamstress, he was well aware of the differences between fashion in Rohan and the Elven world. Women in Rohan and Gondor wore heavy dresses with numerous skirts, sometimes an apron, and though Legolas was no expert, he thought that the purpose of such garments were to make a woman look entirely unlike…a woman. Elven gowns were much different. Elleth did not feel the cold or heat of the weather as acutely, and so their dresses were of thinner silk. Elleth also were proud of their bodies, and did not shy away from showing them off, hence the low-cut bodices, and tight fit of their clothes. When Éowyn wore dresses in the Elven style, they flattered her figure far more. She had been a bit intimidated at first, he knew, even though she had no reason to be. After growing more comfortable with the clothes, she now carried herself with the regal elegance that she always did, as though she had been wearing such fashions all her life. As he looked upon her now, his arousal flared at seeing her raised breasts, the curve of her hips and the scoop of her arse. Her long blonde hair fell down to just above her waist, a braid tied in the centre.

"Have you come to stare, my Lord?" she asked, her back to him as she poured scented oils into the naturally warm and bubbling water of the grotto. "I expected to be thrown against the wall by now."

"Nay," he said, his voice careful and measured, lifting his eyes from her body to her head.

"Why ever not? Does the Longest Night not ignite thy passions?" she asked, finishing with the oils and turning around to face him, an inquisitive look crossing her features.

"If I were to ravage thee, it would mean I was interested in only sating my own desires," he declared, stepping into the room. "It would mean that I was no better than any Man who gazed upon thee with lust and fantasies of possession. I am not such a Man."

"And an Elf does not lust for his wife, my Lord?" she asked, watching him as he approached her.

"That we do," he replied, nodding as he came within an arm's length of her. He slowly unbuttoned his long tunic, his eyes on hers the entire time. "But if I am to prove myself worthy of thee, Éowyn, then it is through love that I shall win thy favour this night, not as a savage takes its prisoner, but as a husband earns his wife's love."

She swallowed, her eyes widening.

He smiled confidently, removing his tunic, baring his chest and muscled arms to her gaze and the glow of the starlight.

"White Lady," he said, circling around her. "You have made me happy beyond my wildest imaginations. Never did I even hope to dream of a life such as this, my love."

She gasped as his fingers moved up her arm and across her shoulder, sweeping her hair away to bare her neck. He kissed her lightly, a feathery touch that vanished as soon as it came.

"Honeyed words may be spoken merely to breach a woman's defences," she whispered, looking straight ahead. "Easy it is for one to speak of love when thinking with one's loins, rather than one's heart."

"You know my heart, though, Éowyn," he replied easily, his voice a melody in her ear. "I show it to thee each and every day. No woman, no Elleth, has ever stirred the feelings that I give to thee freely and willingly."

She swallowed and her eyelids fluttered closed as a wave of pleasure swept through her. Images, fast and vivid, played in her mind, past scenes of them together – the first time they kissed at Helm's Deep, when he pleasured her for the first time near the waterfall beyond the Hornburg, their first night of passion at Meduseld, the laughing and tender moments they shared on the stone promontory, riding through Ithilien, and at dinners at Minas Tirith. She opened her eyes, a wide grin on her face.

"You seduce me with thy voice and thy mind, my Lord," she stated. "Such is the power of the Elves, surely, that I hear only what thou wishes me to hear, that I see only what thou would want me to see. It may all be an illusion, a magic most wicked, to tempt and sway and fool me into submitting to thee."

"And is this then a ruse, my Lady?" he asked, his hand moving along her thigh and up past the curve of her hip, along her side and across her chest, lightly brushing past her cleavage bared by the low-cut bodice of her gown. His fingers slid back and around, reaching her neck, his caress a delightful massage as he moved up and stroked her cheek. "Is my touch somehow false? The emotions that my presence stirs within thee, that is but an illusion as well?"

She felt her arousal pull strongly at her core, spreading up to her breasts and along her arms and legs. The warmth of him was against her back, and she imagined his most intimate flesh was so close to her buttocks, the thin silk of her gown and pants and the leather of his leggings the only barriers between them.

"I feel…" she struggled. "I feel warm."

"The same warmth that you have felt before with me," he whispered, moving to her other ear and licking at her skin lightly. "The warmth that fills thee each time before we make love. It is no illusion."

She exhaled loudly as he stepped around her again, facing her, his skin filling her vision. Lifting her head to look up at him, Éowyn's lips parted as she saw his eyes, glowing now from being under the starlight for so long.

"I shall submit to thee, White Lady," he said softly. "This night, rather than obsess over my own needs, I shall refrain. Only thy touch shall free me. Only thy consent shall permit anything and everything to occur between us this night. My love for thee is not only a love for thy body, Éowyn. If we are only to lie together and sleep, or sit together before the fire and talk, or bathe together and only wash, so be it. I shall enjoy every moment with my wife, my beloved, my heart."

She felt tears well behind her eyes and she smiled at him.

"And what if I should grant my consent, my Lord?" she asked. "What would you ask of me then?"

"Nothing, my love," he said immediately, his eyes holding her gaze. "I shall only love thee, and please thee, and take care of thee, as best as I know how."

"A brilliant plan, Legolas," she smiled, shaking her head. "I expected a beast, and yet thy tender words are all the more overwhelming."

"As much as I long to have thee, my love," he said, smiling at her as he took her into his arms. "Winter Solstice is not for the sating of lust. Many must do so for they have no one to care for. I am not doomed to such a fate. No matter what games we may play together, my love for thee is no convenient happenstance, and is not only for a physical desire."

"Mmm," she sighed, kissing him deeply, her arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him tight to her. "And yet, I am curious as to whether I have seen all of thee truly unleashed."

"I wonder what rumours have spread through Rohan to cause thee to constantly wonder just how savage Elves can be?" he chuckled, releasing her and guiding her towards the grotto.

She stepped in front of him, facing the grotto, smiling as she felt his hands go around her waist and move towards the strings of her bodice. "Not the Elves, my Lord, only thee. I have seen thee in battle, Legolas, fierce and powerful. I saw thee cut a swath through a horde of Uruk-hai with but thy twin blades. I've felt thy passion when the battle lust flows through thee, and I've made love to thee on the Longest Night at Edoras."

Legolas smiled as he undid her bodice and pulled her gown off her shoulders.

"But now that we are alone here, in our realm," she said, her dress falling to pool at her feet. "Will my Lord finally show me the true power of his desire?"

"For thee, my love," he said, his fingers moving to her chin and turning her head towards his while his other hand lifted and teased her bare breast. "All is possible."

She turned and arched her back as he pressed against her and kissed her soundly.

**Dol Amroth, Belfalas, Gondor, Fourth Age, Girithron 1**

"My Prince?" the consort asked, looking up from her pillow in confusion.

"Stay and rest," Erchirion said, tying his robe about him. He walked back to bed and leaned over, kissing her full lips and twirling a lock of her blonde hair between his fingers.

"Will you not remain here with me?" she asked his hopefully.

"Nay," he shook his head, standing back up straight. "But you need not go until morning."

He turned and left the bedchamber, going out through his suite of rooms and finally reaching the terrace.

"Brother," Amrothos said wryly as he came over and accepted a goblet of wine. "Good of you to join us. Will this be a brief visit?"

"It need not be, brother," Erchirion replied, nodding to Amrothos and Elphir and raising his glass to them before taking a sip. "Feel free to take a turn if you like. What is mine is thine, brother."

"A generous offer, but one I must decline," Amrothos said, looking at Elphir knowingly. "I would be a disappointment to her. Acrobatics is not my specialty."

The brothers shared a laugh as they sipped their wine and looked out from the private balcony to the city below and the Bay in the distance, the dark water glistening under the bright starlight.

"Sate thy lust as much as possible, Erchirion," Elphir said seriously. "Next month we ride to the White City and what shall most likely be a War Council. We shall be gone from our lands for some time, I expect."

"Riding to the North does not mean we must live as monks, brother," Erchirion smirked. "Compared to what we endured during the Ring War, this next campaign to the North shall be as a vacation."

"Be mindful of thy arrogance," Amrothos shook his head. "We serve the King, not ourselves."

"The King would hardly begrudge us enjoying pleasure when we can," Erchirion retorted. "It helps, you know. It keeps a man light on his feet and his sword arm lively."

"With such eloquent words, it is a wonder that the White Lady was no quick to leave with her husband, rather than remain behind," Elphir joked, to which Amrothos laughed and refilled their glasses.

"Jest as you wish," Erchirion said sarcastically. "We shall see which one of us laughs loudest. Lady Éowyn shall be riding with us on the campaign, and I expect to renew my acquaintance with her soon enough."

"Insolent fool," Amrothos said indifferently.

"Do not bring shame to our House," Elphir warned. "If Lady Eowyn accepts thee, then be discrete. Lord Legolas is ever our ally and friend."

"Lord Legolas is an Elf, an immortal who has seen more than one Age of this world," Erchirion replied. "His union with Lady Éowyn is but a passing fancy in his long life. He shall not begrudge her should she wish to indulge outside of their marriage. Her life is but a brief moment to him."

"No man gives up his wife to another freely or easily," Elphir said. "Why should it be any different for the Elves?"

"They prefer nature, gazing up at the stars and listening to the winds," Erchirion scoffed, waving his hand at the sky. "Rest assured, Lord Legolas enjoys the novelty of having a mortal wife more than anything else."

"The way they look at each other is to see love itself," Amrothos objected. "And surely you have heard the tales from the servants assigned to their rooms. They rut like beasts."

"Servants exaggerate," Erchirion grunted, looking down at the city as he drank his wine. "They tell tales to shock and impress those foolish enough to believe them. Besides, a wife's duty is to lie with her husband. That does not mean she enjoys it, or that her screams are genuine. Surely you are familiar with the ways that women can pretend, Amrothos?"

"Indeed I am," Amrothos replied easily. "My chambers are near to yours."

Elphir laughed heartily and clapped his brother on the back.

"Lucky thou are that my love for thee is strong, brother," Erchirion said, shaking his head at Amrothos. "Thou are the youngest of us, but I shall attribute thy jokes to jealousy and envy, as I often do."

Amrothos laughed and shook his head.

"I shall have her," Erchirion declared, sipping his wine. "Lady Éowyn's life shall never be the same from then on. What she shall know with me shall be far above the play-acting that she does with her Elf."

**South Ithilien, Gondor, Fourth Age, Girithron 1**

"My Lord! My Lord!" Éowyn shouted, throwing her head back and shouting to the ceiling of the bathing chamber. "Legolas!"

Legolas thrust inside of her, then withdrew and took her again with a frantic pace. Her legs squeezed around his hips, hanging on to him as he sat in the hot water of the grotto. Her arms hung upon his shoulders, her body bucking with each movement of his hips. She was precariously close to falling into the scented waters of the bath, their joined bodies the only thing holding her afloat.

"Scream for me, Éowyn," he ordered, punctuating his words with a deep thrust. "Scream for me now."

"Legolas!" she cried, opening her eyes and seeing his fierce expression, blue fire seeming to fill his eyes and stare right through her. Her mouth hung open as she moaned and shouted, waves of pleasure crashing inside of her.

She gasped out loud as he rose from his seat and carried her across the pool. A piteous whimper left her lips as he withdrew from her body, setting her down on shaking legs. Her pulse raced and her mind barely comprehended what was going on as he turned her around and pushed her forward with a firm hand at her back. Her hands lifted and held on to the stone edge of the grotto, her head falling forward as his hands traveled down her slick back to cup her arse.

"I must hear the words from thy lips, my love," he snarled, pressing himself against her from behind. "I must hear thee beg."

She closed her eyes and took in a ragged breath. A low moan rose from her throat as his hands caressed her bottom, heat raging within her as she arched her back and raised her hips, giving him full access.

"Take me, my Lord," she whispered, though it was as a scream to his Elven ears and their mental link. "Take me however thou desires."

His hand moved quickly up her back and tangled in her damp hair, his fist tugging on her blonde tresses and causing her head to lift up. He gave her arse a sharp slap and she groaned, yelping as he kissed her shoulder and leaned over her, his hard length hot against her backside.

"I cannot get enough of you, Éowyn," he growled, licking her neck, and taking her earlobe lightly between his teeth. "You fill my thoughts, my dreams, my every waking moment."

"Legolas!" she screamed, a shocking release rocking her body as he pushed inside of her roughly, her body resisting at first, the feel of him so foreign and scandalous, sending her mind reeling. His hand kept a firm hold on her hair, the other shifting around to rub between her legs, distracting her as he continued to thrust, determined to have her completely.

As he allowed his primal nature to take over, a part of Legolas watched and listened carefully, judging whether his wife's cries showed any discomfort. They had been together like this before, though it was rare, and never as heated as now. His free hand moved up her body and fondled her breast, the feel of her driving him to move faster, his heart soaring as he watched her release yet again.

The change was subtle at first, then stronger all at once. He felt her move and was unsure whether it was his imagination or not. She moved again, more clearly this time and he barely allowed himself to believe it. Finally she pushed back against him, meeting each of his thrusts with one of her own, his name spilling from her lips, the motion of her hips enflaming him. At last he heard her voice in his mind and the firm confidence of her tone almost had him fall apart.

"All of thee, my love," she called, her thoughts giving fresh energy and power to his thrusts. "Give me all of thee."

He raised his head, his eyes wide as he stared up through the shaft in the cave ceiling and up at the dark sky above, the stars shining down on him. The sheer power of nature itself seemed to surround them, and this, the most natural of dances, the mating of male and female, as old as time itself, filled him with raw need.

Éowyn shouted once more as yet another climax overtook her. She sighed in delight, pushing back against her husband, urging him to continue. They carried on like that, moving against each other desperately, their passion seeming to never calm.

He finally buried himself inside of her as deep as he could go and released, his seed spilling inside of her, and she whimpered and raised up, her back to his chest, their hands joined across her breasts as he held her until he was finished. Stepping back, he sat down once again and pulled her on to his lap, kissing her softly and whispering to her in Sindarin, cradling her in his arms lovingly.

"I love you, Éowyn," he said reverently.

"Legolas," she replied, a wide grin across her face. "That isn't all you are capable of this night, is it?"

She laughed merrily as he picked her up and carried her from the pool, racing down the hallway to their bed with Elven speed.

**The Prancing Pony Inn, Bree, Arnor, Fourth Age, Girithron 1**

The bard strummed his mandolin and lifted his light alto voice in song, nodding and smiling as he sang. Most of the patrons, being a mix of Men and Hobbits, ignored him and continued with their drink and conversations. The fire roared in the hearth and ale was plentiful and free flowing, a cold winter night kept outside by the music and cheer of the pub and its patrons.

And the bard sang.

'_Legolas of the Woodland Realm, far from Mirkwood, far from home;_

_Offered his bow to join the Nine, changed forever what life was thine;_

_At Edoras, where the cold winds blow, met the Horse Lords' greatest flower;_

_Through siege and sunder, ride and wander, did his heart stay true.'_

Four large men seated at a far table lifted their heads and glanced over at the bard, intrigued by his song. The men resembled Dunlendings in size and shape, though their hair was cut and their beards not as unkempt as those of the wild men. They seemed to listen intently as the bard continued.

'_Never before has been seen, a union between Elf and woman;_

_Yet never has been seen, a love such as that of Legolas and Lady Éowyn;_

_Lady of the Shield-Arm she is, conqueror of the Black Captain;_

_Now by the side of her Elven Lord, beautiful and strong;_

_Legolas of the Woodland Realm, far from Mirkwood, hath found his home.'_

"What song is this?" one man said to his fellows.

"Legolas is the Elven Prince who was part of the Nine Walkers," another said.

"Lady Éowyn is the White Lady of Rohan, slayer of the Witch-King," a third added. "She pledged herself to this Elf?"

"Impossible."

"I have heard rumours though, from Rohan. There was a Royal wedding, even before that of the King."

"If the White Lady is the mate of the Elf, then she will surely ride with him when the Host of the West comes North."

"Interesting. Not only does Isildur's heir ride to the ruins of Fornost, but he brings the Elven Prince and the White Lady with him."

"Such information would be very valuable to our allies."

"Very valuable. They will be seething with revenge should the slayer of the Black Captain enter Arnor."

The four men watched as the bard continued his song of Legolas and Éowyn and their great love.

**South Ithilien, Gondor, Fourth Age, Girithron 1**

"Mmm, master," Éowyn laughed, snugging against Legolas and smiling with her eyes still closed.

"You mock me," he scoffed, his hand rubbing up and down her bare back.

"Nay," she giggled. "My Lord owns my heart and my body, as well as part of my very soul. My master I call thee, Legolas."

"Then allow me to call thee by a similar name," he countered. "For my heart and body and very life was given to thee all those years ago when I first saw thy fierce gaze in the Golden Hall."

"Husband," she said happily. "You flatter me. I did nothing to earn thy love. Cold and distant was I, and only through the warmth of thy love did I come back to myself."

"Nay," he said softly. "Through loyalty to thy Uncle and King, and love and care for thy people, and faith and belief in thy brother did thou earn my love, Éowyn, for I fell in love with you when I saw from those first moments the light within thee and never could I hope to forget such a sight."

"My love," she sighed, turning her head and kissing him.

"Thy body also left a lasting impression upon me, to speak the truth," he added.

"Legolas!" she admonished him, laughing as he hugged her closer. "If only I had known before Helm's Deep of thy feelings. I would have lifted my skirts for thee full willing."

"Éowyn, thy tongue!" he snapped at her, rolling his eyes at her bold words.

"I recall that my master does enjoy my tongue," she teased, kissing his chest.

"Éowyn," he groaned.

"Master Elf," she replied, moving down his body.

He groaned and pulled the furs away from them so he could watch his wife settle between his legs. She took hold of him with both hands, looking up at him wickedly before taking him into her mouth.

She tasted him on her tongue as his eyes lit up, their gaze locked together as she moved up and down upon him, a shiver running through her body as she felt him swell.

The Longest Night continued for hours more, the starlight filling Legolas with a warmth that Éowyn lit into a torrid flame. Frantic was their passion and lovemaking, for unspoken between them was the knowledge they would too soon be leaving their town behind, and riding out with their forces for the White City, and the unknown that awaited them in Arnor.


	32. Chapter 32

**Previously:**

**South Ithilien, Gondor, Fourth Age, Girithron, 1**

"Mmm, master," Éowyn laughed, snugging against Legolas and smiling with her eyes still closed.

"You mock me," he scoffed, his hand rubbing up and down her bare back.

"Nay," she giggled. "My Lord owns my heart and my body, as well as part of my very soul. My master I call thee, Legolas."

"Then allow me to call thee by a similar name," he countered. "For my heart and body and very life was given to thee all those years ago when I first saw thy fierce gaze in the Golden Hall."

"Husband," she said happily. "You flatter me. I did nothing to earn thy love. Cold and distant was I, and only through the warmth of thy love did I come back to myself."

"Nay," he said softly. "Through loyalty to thy Uncle and King, and love and care for thy people, and faith and belief in thy brother did thou earn my love, Éowyn, for I fell in love with you when I saw from those first moments the light within thee and never could I hope to forget such a sight."

"My love," she sighed, turning her head and kissing him.

"Thy body also left a lasting impression upon me, to speak the truth," he added.

"Legolas!" she admonished him, laughing as he hugged her closer. "If only I had known before Helm's Deep of thy feelings. I would have lifted my skirts for thee full willing."

"Éowyn, thy tongue!" he snapped at her, rolling his eyes at her bold words.

"I recall that my master does enjoy my tongue," she teased, kissing his chest.

"Éowyn," he groaned.

"Master Elf," she replied, moving down his body.

He groaned and pulled the furs away from them so he could watch his wife settle between his legs. She took hold of him with both hands, looking up at him wickedly before taking him into her mouth.

She tasted him on her tongue as his eyes lit up, their gaze locked together as she moved up and down upon him, a shiver running through her body as she felt him swell.

The Longest Night continued for hours more, the starlight filling Legolas with a warmth that Éowyn lit into a torrid flame.

**Chapter 32**

**Minas Tirith, Gondor, Fourth Age, Narwain, 2**

"Good morning, Master Ermes! Thank you for coming so soon!" the merchant beamed, going behind her store counter and retrieving a wrapped box. "This is for my cousin in Bree. Supplies and presents for the children, as well."

"It shall reach her most hastily," Ermes said pleasantly, bowing respectfully as he accepted the package and the pouch of gold in payment. "I shall see to it personally."

"Many thanks," the merchant smiled. "Until thy safe return, then."

"Good day," Ermes said, nodding his head and leaving the store with the package. He placed it in the saddle bag tied to his waiting horse and quickly jumped aboard. Greeting some of the passersby that he knew, he pushed the horse into a canter and moved quickly up the levels, headed for the Tower of Ecthelion for his next pickup.

Leaving his horse with the attendants, he walked smoothly and briskly through the crowds of courtiers, tourists, citizens and soldiers that were found routinely amid the gleaming white halls each day. He smiled as he was greeted by the guardsmen and returned their salutations. It was a much different time for a messenger since the Return of the King. No longer were the roads as treacherous, of course, and business was booming, with customers once again trusting that their letters and packages would be successfully delivered, rather than lost in the wilderness. King Elessar had even reinstated the Royal Mail, though Ermes and his fellow messengers often could ride faster and more frequently. As he climbed the immaculate stairs up through the tower, he checked his instructions once again. He always tended to get lost in here, so wondrous was the sight of the White Tower that one could spend days in here and never be bored. Finally he reached the correct hall and smiled as he approached the large doors at the end guarded by a tall and slim Elf.

"Master Ermes," the Elf said, bowing and holding out his arm in greeting.

"Master Varion," Ermes replied, clasping the Elf's arm, then laughing and embracing him warmly. "My old friend! I did not know that you had come to Gondor!"

"Apologies, Ermes," Varion said. "We have been busy with Royal functions since we arrived. I also was unsure if you were in the City."

"Well you must come and visit my family!" Ermes stated. "Sadly I leave this afternoon, however father will be greatly pleased to see thee!"

"I shall, I promise," Varion said. "You come to retrieve a package from my Lord?"

"From the Lady Éowyn," Ermes said, checking his logbook. "A letter bound for Eryn Lasgalen."

"Strange that she would ask a Gondorian messenger to deliver it," Varion said. "Though at least she did choose the best one."

"Aye," Ermes smiled. "Now, may I please enter to see her?"

A loud crash suddenly came from behind the large doors.

"Er…perhaps we should wait a moment," Varion said.

Ermes frowned in confusion.

"_Oh!" _came a cry from the chambers within.

Ermes blinked.

Varion swallowed and stood stoically on guard.

"_Oh Legolas!" _another shout flew to their ears, barely muffled by the wooden doors guarding the room.

"How is business?" Varion asked nervously.

"_Aye! Aye! You are so…so big!" _came another yelp.

Ermes tried to focus on his friend as his cheeks warmed.

"Business is booming. I can barely…" he began to answer.

"_Take me! Take me! Mmph!"_

"…keep up," he finished.

"_Éowyn! Oh, sweet Éowyn!" _a male voice called amidst the sounds of gasping and furniture banging against walls.

"Does this happen often?" Ermes whispered, looking at the Elf guard in shock. "It is barely mid-morning!"

"Prince Legolas and Lady Éowyn enjoy…" Varion explained.

"_Aye! Aye! My Lord! My Lord! Oh, Gods! Spank me, Legolas! Aye! Harder!"_

Ermes mouth fell open.

"…rising together in the mornings," Varion said.

"Will they be much…er…longer, do you think?" Ermes asked, glancing at the doors.

"_Legolas!" _a shrill cry came from the chambers.

"They are just beginning, actually," Varion muttered.

"By the Gods…" Ermes shook his head. "The gossip is true, then. I had not thought any couple could be so…so…"

"_Does this please thee? Seeing thy wife on her knees? I want you in my mouth, my love,"_ came a lady's sultry voice, followed by the same woman laughing.

Ermes just shook his head.

"One grows used to it," Varion said, shrugging his shoulders. "They are actually more tame with each other here in the White City, as they are guests."

"More tame?" Ermes sputtered incredulously.

"_Éowyn! Éowyn! Oh Valar, aye! Swallow it, please, Eru!"_

Ermes covered his mouth and looked away.

"There was an occasion where I went to retrieve my horse and found the King and Queen…erm…together…in the stables…" he whispered, looking at Varion conspiratorially.

"Before leaving Eryn Lasgalen, I would not have believed it, but now…" Varion said.

A loud crash came through, followed by laughter and the muffled sounds of kissing.

"It is quite easy to believe," Varion said.

* * *

><p>Éowyn stood off to the side with the Queen, watching silently as King Elessar approached the ornately carved marble pedestal. To her eyes, the glass sphere perched on top of it looked black, entirely smooth and flawless. She knew from legend that it was far more than a piece of finely crafted glass, though. As Aragorn placed his hands upon it and closed his eyes, she caught a flash of light coming from within and she knew it was much, much more.<p>

Legolas, Elrohir and Elladan stood behind the King of Men. All four began muttering to themselves in Sindarin. Queen Arwen remained silent, watching the group intently.

Éowyn was a bit reluctant to come up to this secret chamber high in the spire of the Tower of Ecthelion. She felt as though she did not belong. Everyone else here had Elven blood, and she was a mere woman. Yet Legolas merely took her hand and brought her along with him, and she followed without question, even going up ahead of him as they climbed the winding stairs. As Aragorn frowned in concentration, she took deep breaths, not daring to say a word. The air in the room seemed to turn colder.

The King opened his eyes and stared intently into the stone, watching visions that only he could see. Éowyn noticed more flashes of light from the black sphere, but did not look any closer. She had heard tales of the Seeing Stones and what happened to those who dared to use them when unprepared. It was said that the scourge Saruman and Denethor, the late father of Faramir, were turned by the Dark Lord through these stones.

It was over almost surprisingly quickly. One moment, King Elessar seemed to be in a trance, and the next he had stepped back and turned away from the stone of Anor. Legolas and the twins seemed to return to themselves as well.

"Anything?" Arwen asked, coming forward and taking her husband's arm.

"Nay, nothing," Aragorn replied, shaking his head. "I saw the Shire, and Bree, and even Imladris, but Arnor was barren and empty."

"And the Arnor palantiri? Amon Sûl and Annúminas?" Elrohir asked.

"Still lost at sea," Aragorn replied. "I did not sense their presence, nor did I look to any of the others."

"And so you should not," Arwen said with concern. "Do not presume to think that you can control them, my King."

He nodded grimly to her.

Éowyn came to Legolas' side, looking up at him worriedly.

"Then nothing is changed, Estel," Legolas said to the King. "We shall ride North and see what is hidden from thy gaze."

They all left the secret chamber and went back down to the Throne Room. Aragorn dismissed them until the evening meal. Legolas escorted Éowyn down to the Citadel. One of her maids was summoned to bring her cloak, and once it was wrapped warmly about her, he led her outside to the Court of the Fountain.

"What did King Elessar expect to see?" she asked quietly.

"The palantiri can only be used by the most powerful of beings," he explained. "In times of old, the Seeing Stones were how the Kings of Gondor watched over the North and South parts of their realm. Over the ages, some have developed the ability to see across the lands through the palantiri. Aragorn sought to see what lies in the ruins of Fornost and Annúminas, but he found them empty."

"And he does not believe that they are?" she asked.

"Nay, he does not," he shook his head. "He senses a presence in the North. It may only be a small rabble of Orcs or Easterlings, perhaps nomads or beasts of some sort."

"Or something far worse," she said.

"Aye," he said. "Since he cannot see them, he is concerned, and the reports from the scouts are not helpful, either."

She squeezed his arm and rested her head on his shoulder as they reached the White Tree, tall and beautiful, its branches stretching to the sky.

"Do you remember when this was but a sapling?" he asked.

"Aye," she nodded, smiling at the sight. "King Elessar brought it down from the Mindolluin."

"And you did not believe that it could grow into this," he smiled.

"Aye, it seemed impossible. It was hard to have hope or faith in such dark days," she admitted. "Even with shadow lifted, the War ruined most of our belief."

"And now, White Lady?" he asked.

"Now, my Lord," she said, turning her head towards him and kissing him soundly. "Now, I know that all is possible."

* * *

><p>"The North-South Road had been overrun with grass, though thanks to the Rohirrim, it is somewhat passable once again," Aragorn declared, nodding to Éomer. "We shall approach through the Fords of Isen, and make our way to the South Downs. I would first venture to Amon Sûl before approaching Fornost."<p>

"There are camps near Tharbad and along the banks of the Greyflood," Éomer explained, pointing to the large map on the table before them. "Lord Gimli will come out of Aglarond with a legion of Dwarves. They shall meet us at the Isen, as will the remainder of my army that shall accompany us."

Éowyn exchanged a pleased smile with Legolas.

"Send word through the ranks that no one is to venture beyond Bree towards the Shire," Aragorn commanded. "The Halflings deserve our respect and to be left in peace. I expect that our friends shall come out to meet us, but I shall not ask them to come along. This is a mission of Gondor and Rohan."

"Aye," Éomer agreed.

"My King, it shall be the highest honour if the Swan Knights are permitted to ride in the vanguard," Prince Imrahil volunteered. "Let us carry thy banner forward, together with those of Dol Amroth and Rohan."

"And of Ithilien," Faramir added, to laughter and ready agreement from the others.

"All of Ithilien," Éowyn spoke up.

The rest of the generals smiled and looked away at the White Lady's comment. Prince Erchirion grinned at her openly.

"It is my hope that we see no conflict on our way to the South Downs," Aragorn said. "The Swan Knights may take the lead, and riders from each of our forces shall scout ahead. Legolas, Éowyn, may I please have the use of thy elite riders?"

"Of course, my King," Éowyn said, bowing her head. She was elated that King Elessar had singled out their riders in particular for such a task. Though they were all allies gathered together in this task, politics still ruled, and there was a benefit to her and Legolas if they and their forces were held in high esteem. Theirs was the newest of the factions of Gondor, and the only combined army of Elves and Men. There would be questions asked of them until they could show their value in combat.

"There shall be ceremonies and blessings in the days ahead," Aragorn noted. "We shall ride out a week hence, and may the Valar be with us."

Arwen nodded and a staff of serving maids came forward with goblets for all assembled around the table. All of them accepted the offered drinks gratefully and raised their glasses in response to the Queen.

"To allies, and friends, and family," Arwen stated, looking from face to face. "The King of Gondor rides out to reclaim our Kingdom of Arnor, but already our realm is blessed by the presence of all of thee. May you all find clear skies and good hunting, and thy deeds shall be celebrated one day in Fornost and Annúminas restored."

They all drank to the good health of the King and to the success of their mission. They were an esteemed group, all survivors of the War of the Ring. Prince Imrahil and his sons Elphir, Erchirion and Amrothos of Dol Amroth, King Éomer of Rohan, Prince Faramir of Emyn Arnen, Steward of Gondor, and Prince Legolas of South Ithilien, and his wife, Lady Éowyn.

They all drained their cups, each of them thinking of the campaign to the North, and what they hoped to achieve from it.

* * *

><p>Éowyn smiled as she walked through the grand hall, watching carefully as weapons and supplies were packed and loaded for the journey North. It was a much different experience preparing for a campaign with the luxury of time and resources, as opposed to the frantic escape from Edoras to Helm's Deep that she had to organize years ago, or even the rushed ride to save Minas Tirith from siege. Today in the White City, there were servants aplenty to assist, and a wealth of <em>athelas <em>and _penicillia_ and other medicines and herbs, as well as armourers and smiths to ensure the entire host was properly outfitted and armed.

She would stop every so often and check to make sure that all of the provisions were being organized as planned. Her own armour and weapons were polished and honed to perfection, Windfola was well fed and exercised, and her legions trained and ready. Never before had she been part of such a host. Never before had she felt so at ease riding out to possible battle.

As she looked around the hall, she found herself marveling once again at her life, this wondrous life that she was now living. Mere years ago she did not expect to see her twenty-fifth birthday, so tenuous was their existence during the War and so dark was the Golden Hall under Wormtongue's poisonous influence. Now, she thought she might live to see one hundred, so rich were her days and so strong did she feel.

It was sometimes difficult for her to maintain her composed and refined air that she had been known for at Meduseld. She had been cold and unfeeling, a sad ghost of a woman during the War, coming alive only when danger was near. Now in this Age of Peace, she smiled, and laughed, often without even meaning to. Many of her people in Ithilien knew her only as a warm and kind regent, a Shieldmaiden still, but a woman, strong and caring. Whereas before smiles were rare and often unseen, now they would come upon her suddenly sometimes, lighting up her face even when she wanted to seem serious and imposing.

Never did she imagine a marriage such as hers. There was nothing she did not know about their town and their people. Every day there was something else he needed to tell her about, to involve her in, to consult her for. After fighting to be an equal of Men for so many years, she was exactly that in her Elven Lord's domain. During the day they would rule, not from afar, but in a hands-on manner that had surprised and delighted her. They would train, and not merely symbolically or to maintain appearances, but with purpose. She was a far better swordswoman and archer now than she ever was before, and knew so much more about healing as well.

And there was, of course, their passion.

She wasn't naïve, but neither was she nearly as worldly as Legolas either. Before hinm she assumed that a wife was dutiful to her husband, mainly in carrying children, and that beyond that purpose, there was no need to sleep together. Royal couples in particular slept in separate rooms, even had separate wings in their home. She even heard tales of men going to brothels to sate their desires so that they would not need to bother their wives for such deeds. Nothing seemed strange about such a way of life to her, before Legolas.

She blushed and covered her wide grin with her hand as she thought of Legolas' much different view on marital relations.

It surely wasn't natural, could not be natural, how often they mated, nor how ravenous and insatiable they were for each other. They made love almost every day, and that could not be considered normal. In fact, rare was the day that they had sex only once. There were times that one of them was tired from their tasks and assignments, and so they would lie together and hold each other, their touch more like a soothing caress than a fierce act of possession and lust, but more often than not, their lovemaking was invigorating, and so the more they touched, the less tired they seemed to become.

Éowyn had heard that couples were quite amorous in the early years of marriage, before settling into a calm and comfortable companionship, partners and friends rather than lovers. Such was the way of Men, and particularly marriages in the Royal Court. She and Legolas had been married for two years now, and if anything their desire for each other had only grown in that time.

If she ever thought his attraction to her was because of mere curiosity, or due to the novelty of her being mortal, he had quelled those doubts long ago. It was almost shameful how he behaved around her sometimes, so eager, unabashedly so. Even more surprising was her response to him. She would sometimes look at him, even in so harmless a moment as during their walks or while standing at his side, and her arousal would flare. Sharing a mind link with him was rather dangerous. Both of them seemed to enjoy sending the other lurid thoughts at the most embarrassing of times.

She reached the other end of the hall, where her and Legolas' belongings were laid out. She picked up her Elven shield and examined it, pleased with how light and smooth it was, how it felt so natural on her arm, so easy to wield. She almost hoped she would encounter an Orc or other beast so she could put it to the test.

Putting the shield back down, she drew _Stormshatter _from its scabbard. Checking to make sure that she had enough space around her, she began swinging her sword, checking the weight and balance. So perfect it was, this blade that her husband had made for her. Her old sword seemed clumsy and heavy by comparison. She went through some basic exercises, mindful not to startle any of the servants and soldiers moving about.

"_It seems that you know how to handle a blade, White Lady."_

She smirked as she kept moving, refusing to give her husband the satisfaction of seeing her startled by his thought.

"_Aye, it seems that thy hands are used to holding such a large shaft."_

She rolled her eyes at his remark as she thrust forward at an imaginary opponent. Smiling to herself, she went back to her pile of armour, saddle bags and other items. Bending over at the waist, she reached down and sheathed _Stormshatter_ and put it back with her armour.

"_You may like this view, my Lord, but we mortals in fact use it as an insult," _she retorted, knowing that his eyes were locked on her arse.

She gasped as she felt a hand on her lower back, and she straightened quickly.

"If it be so, then you may insult me as much as you wish, my Lady," Legolas teased, whispering to her softly.

"Insufferable Elf," she spat, though her lips were curled in a knowing smile. "Have you looked over thy weapons ahead of tomorrow?"

"Aye," he nodded, his hand shifting lower as he turned her to face the hall, thereby allowing him to fondle her without being noticed. "When shall be the Rohirrim Toast?"

"We are set to meet with my brother and his marshals before the evening meal," she said.

"Then there is still time for a walk to the markets," he said, smiling at her.

"There is, indeed," she agreed, taking his arm.

* * *

><p>"Cousin!" Erchirion smiled, taking a seat next to Faramir and raising his mug to him.<p>

"Erchirion," Faramir replied, clinking mugs with the young Prince. "Blessings to thee."

"Blessings to the both of us," Erchirion said cheerfully. "May this campaign bring us glory, perhaps some gold, and great pleasure most of all."

"Pleasure, Erchirion?" Faramir asked. "I do not know what pleasure there is in campaigning to retake a lost realm."

"The pleasure of restoring the kingdom of Men, Cousin," Erchirion said easily. "Neither of us have journeyed so far North. Imagine what we shall discover there. Imagine the accolades we shall receive from the settlers that we have liberated along the way. Imagine the appreciation and tribute that they shall give us."

"I have no need for the types of pleasures you refer to, Cousin," Faramir grunted. "We are here to serve the King, and Gondor. Do well to remember thus."

"The King does not expect his generals to be obsessed with war at all hours, Cousin," Erchirion said dismissively. "And do not assume that thy true intentions are so well hidden."

"Of what do you speak?" Faramir asked in confusion.

Erchirion smiled, then turned his head, looking across the hall to the table where King Éomer and his sister sat with their respective marshals.

Faramir's eyes widened in shock.

"The White Lady," Erchirion said softly. "Is truly beautiful, is she not? Surely it is obvious to even thee, Cousin?"

Faramir frowned and took a drink from his mug.

"Of course, she was but a Princess of Rohan when first she caught thy gaze in this very city," Erchirion continued. "But now, Cousin, she is a Queen, and a Lady of Ithilien, no less."

"A Lady with a loving husband, whom she does adore," Faramir said tightly.

"Does that stop one from looking, though?" Erchirion asked, glancing at Faramir, then looking intently across the hall at Éowyn. "Does that stop one from admiring? From dreaming? From imagining?"

"Thy thoughts are unwelcome, Cousin, if this is beyond a mere jest," Faramir said thickly. "Prince Legolas is not only an ally and friend, but has pledged an oath to respect my realm, as I shall respect his."

"Very well, Cousin," Erchirion said. "But know this. The campaign North shall be long, filled with days of boredom as the host moves through Rohan and beyond. It is our duty to fraternize, to strengthen the alliance of the armies by ensuring there is much camaraderie amongst their leaders. Lady Éowyn is kin to us now, a member of our House. I have enjoyed her companionship, both in South Ithilien and at Dol Amroth, and I shall continue to nurture our bond. Surely it is harmless for thee to do the same?"

Faramir swallowed and furrowed his brow as he glanced across the hall at King Éomer's table.

* * *

><p>Legolas smiled as he walked down the hall towards his chambers. As usual, the reveling before the Army rode out went long into the night. The Rohirrim and Gondorians soon became rather competitive in their drinking, and the presence of the Swan Knights did not help matters at all. Though his own people did not indulge to the same degree, so comfortable were the Elves of South Ithilien with mortals that they easily joined in the songs and dancing, and drank to the good health of all.<p>

Legolas laughed at the memory. It was a good thing that Gimli and his Dwarves were not here. That would turn the night into a true celebration. It would be very good to see his companion once again when they reached Rohan. In his last letter, Gimli has spoken about having a surprise to show everyone, something that he said would be useful on the campaign. Legolas had no idea what the Dwarf was referring to, but was intrigued nonetheless.

Now though, his thoughts turned to his wife. Éowyn had retired an hour ago. Though she had held her own during the carousing, she had no desire to remain as matters became decidedly more juvenile. As she was wont to say, though she thought herself the equal of any man in battle, there was no need for her to prove her worth with drink.

Though she had retired back to their chambers, he knew she was not asleep. This was their last night in Minas Tirith, and they would share a private toast before making love well into the night.

"Legolas."

It was but a whisper in his mind, but it caused him to stop and smile. Sighing, he turned and walked into a side chamber.

"My Queen," he said in Sindarin, touching his heart and nodding his head.

"My Lord," Arwen said, smiling at him as she came forward and hugged him.

"You need not ask this of me," he said, smiling at her. "Of course I will watch over Estel, though I do not see why I must carry this duty. Thy brothers come with us."

"My brothers shall guard Estel, but they are not thee, Legolas," she said. "Keep him safe, for me."

"Some would say to ask this of me is a cruel trick, Arwen," he teased.

"Would you demand some payment, then, Legolas?" she retorted, her eyes playful.

"I care not for thy coin," he shook his head.

"Some other form of compensation then?" she asked.

"Nay," he laughed. "That is no longer mine to ask of thee."

"Of course not," she laughed with him. "You have a wife now, one who I expect is much more adept at pleasing thee than I ever was."

"Do not speak so," he scoffed. "You know how our hearts are, Arwen, how they are unlike those of mortals."

"And you know by the very same reason that I could never measure up to Éowyn now," she replied easily.

"I do not hold the two of you in comparison," he huffed. "I love Éowyn. Do not ask me to speak of my feelings for you. They need no words."

"As mine for thee need none, either," she said.

They kissed softly, then separated. Arwen reached up and caressed his cheek with her hand, then swatted at him playfully.

"Do not burn down the City while we are away," Legolas said, pinching her side before turning to leave.

"Ride well, dear Legolas," Arwen said, following him out of the room. "May you find good health and good hunting, and I shall be ready to welcome thee when you return triumphant."

**Halls of the Elven King Thranduil, Eryn Lasgalen, Fourth Age, Narwain, 2**

Ermes followed swiftly behind the attendant, climbing the winding path that led up through the vast cavern. He glanced all about, marveling at the smooth stone, the bright sunlight cascading in through various openings in the ceiling high above, and the streams that flowed from one level to the next, all framed by lush green foliage and trees. If he didn't know better, he would wonder whether he was outside in the forest, so unlike a cave was this Elven domain.

The attendant paused and nodded to two guards posted in front of a large ornate metal door. The door was opened and the guards stood aside, allowing them to pass through. Ermes kept his lips pressed together and his head bowed as he walked. He had seen so few Elves from the time he arrived at the borders of the forest. There was the sentry that he first encountered, then the guards at the main gates, and now this attendant. The paths were not busy and he saw numerous empty chambers as he went. He had heard that the time of the Elves was ending, but he did not expect the Halls of the Elven King to be so deserted.

The attendant spoke in Sindarin, explaining to the guards who Ermes was and why he was here. Finally, she turned and nodded to him, gesturing for him to step forward.

"Messenger," Thranduil called, his voice firm and strong. The Elven King sat majestically on his throne. "You bring a letter from my daughter?"

"Aye, King Thranduil," Ermes bowed respectfully. He handed the scroll of Lady Éowyn to an guard, who passed it to another guard, who in turn passed it to an attendant. This last opened the scroll and held it for her King to read.

"And what news do you have of my son and his wife?" Thranduil asked, glancing at the parchment.

"Lord Legolas and Lady Éowyn are both in good health and good spirits," Ermes said nervously. "Their town in South Ithilien Forest grows and prospers. I have a cousin who recently moved there, my Lord."

"Long overdue is my visit to the South," Thranduil muttered, more to himself than to Ermes.

"Thy son and his wife ride North, my Lord," Ermes continued. "They accompany King Elessar and the Men of the West on a campaign to retake the Lost Kingdom of Arnor and restore the Norbury of the Kings."

"A noble quest," Thranduil said carefully. "Well then, many thanks for thy swift delivery of my daughter's message. Follow my attendant back to the Gate and food and drink shall await thee."

Ermes bowed and took his leave.

"A message from Lady Éowyn, sire?" the attendant asked.

"She asks that we ride out to meet her and Legolas and the host as they ride North," Thranduil said, smiling at the scroll. "I can see why my son is so enamoured by this mortal. Her very words are like music to one's ears."

"Why would Lady Eowyn write to thee with such a request, when Prince Legolas has already done so?" the attendant asked.

Thranduil chuckled. "They each wish to surprise the other by writing to me, and clearly have not told each other that they have done so. Oh, love! In its youth it speaks as a muse most dear, granting all inspiration in the name of pleasing one's mate."

"The time of our fighting battles was thought to be over, my King," the attendant said cautiously.

"Aye," Thranduil agreed. "Little interest do I have in Estel's wish to see his kingdom reunited. However, the time for me to spend with my son and his beautiful wife is far from over. If they come North, then of course I shall go and meet them."

"Which letter shall we respond to, my King?" the attendant asked.

"Neither," Thranduil said, smiling to himself. "They have left Minas Tirith by now, surely, and ride through Rohan bound for Tharad. Muster my Royal Guard and half of our remaining forces. We shall not fight on behalf of Gondor, but we shall offer what aid we can, and I shall camp at the South Downs and spend pleasant days with Legolas and his wife."

"Aye, my King," the attendant nodded, taking her leave to carry out the King's orders.

Thranduil looked at Éowyn's message, written in her lovely script. He then turned and fetched Legolas' scroll and read it over once more. His son had sent him this message mere days ago, yet so alike was it to Éowyn's request, asking that the King come forth to meet them.

"_It would mean the world to Legolas, Ada, and to me. I long to see my King, and for my husband to see his family," _Éowyn had written, and the message tugged at his heart.

"_If it is not a bother, please ride out and meet us, Ada. Éowyn would enjoy visiting with thee, as would I. Whether we go to battle together or not is not my concern, though it would please me to fight alongside you one last time. I would show thee how comfortable my wife is with our people. She will make thee proud, as she has already done for me," _Legolas' message said.

Thranduil shook his head in amusement as he looked at the two scrolls. Yes, no finer bride could his son have chosen.

**Ruins of Fornost, Arnor, Fourth Age, Narwain, 2**

"What say you?" one asked.

"The host has been seen crossing the Fords of Isen," a second said. "They shall reach Tharbad by next month. Once they navigate the crossing, they shall likely camp in the South Downs, before heading here."

"Here? Not to Annúminas?"

"The King wishes to restore both cities, I expect. He will save his capital for the last."

"What of the Weather Hills?"

"Would he not go there?"

"Perhaps."

"Prepare the scouts and the watch. The King is powerful, as are his allies. They will see through the illusions. We must be ready."

"What of the Lady?"

"She is surely with them, at the side of her Elf husband."

"Good. I want her taken alive. Make sure she is unharmed. Our revenge shall be in corrupting her, making her our willing slave and whore. None shall attempt to take her life. Our King demands her soul in vengeance. Her death would serve no purpose."

"It shall be done."

"What of the stone? Can it see them?"

"Nay. Not clearly, and we dare not use it, lest we expose ourselves to the King's gaze."

The group continued to speak as they huddled around the fire, plans and strategies being devised. A large chest sat in the corner of the room, the lid tightly closed and locked. If one were to open the chest, one would find a strange looking piece of smooth glass, perfectly spherical in shape, and seemingly not from this world.


	33. Chapter 33

**Previously:**

**Ruins of Fornost, Arnor, Fourth Age, Narwain, 2**

"What of the Weather Hills?"

"Would he not go there?"

"Perhaps."

"Prepare the scouts and the watch. The King is powerful, as are his allies. They will see through the illusions. We must be ready."

"What of the Lady?"

"She is surely with them, at the side of her Elf husband."

"Good. I want her taken alive. Make sure she is unharmed. Our revenge shall be in corrupting her, making her our willing slave and whore. None shall attempt to take her life. Our King demands her soul in vengeance. Her death would serve no purpose."

"It shall be done."

"What of the stone? Can it see them?"

"Nay. Not clearly, and we dare not use it, lest we expose ourselves to the King's gaze."

The group continued to speak as they huddled around the fire, plans and strategies being devised. A large chest sat in the corner of the room, the lid tightly closed and locked. If one were to open the chest, one would find a strange looking piece of smooth glass, perfectly spherical in shape, and seemingly not from this world.

**Chapter 33:**

**South Downs, Cardolan, Arnor, Fourth Age, Narwain, 2**

Legolas patted Arod's neck, telling the stallion to push ahead. The horse moved quickly and easily along the lines of tents. The assembled Army had reached the short hills of Cardolan days ago, and the various factions had set up camp under clear skies and calm winds. Through most of the Third Age, the South Downs were barren and no more than vast, dreary plains of little vegetation beneath the shadows of the hills. With dark clouds and shadow lifted from the land now, the first signs of growth could be seen, the hills and the plains taking on a slightly more vibrant green colour.

Thus far, this had been one of the stranger campaigns that Legolas and Aragorn had undertaken. The Army encountered no resistance of course from Minas Tirith through to Edoras, past Helm's Deep and along the North-South Road into Enedwaith. The rebuilt bridges and causeways at Tharbad made the crossing much easier, and it did both Éowyn and Éomer glad to see that Rohirrim settlers had spread as far north as the formerly ruined town. The Army reached the South Downs without incident, and were now training and resting ahead of the first real steps to retake the territories of Arnor.

Legolas watched with Elven sight as across the field, his legions trained together. With no one to oppose them and the travel easy and free, the soldiers had a tendency to become bored and lazy. The feasting at Edoras had been wild and long, with Queen Lothíriel reunited with her father and brothers, and desperate to send Éomer off with pleasant memories. Legolas could see in the eyes of the soldiers that they were much at ease, almost to the point of arrogance. This was a campaign for glory, they all believed, and the threat of death seemed faint and distant. With the heroes of the Ring War and an Army of Men and Elves numbering in the thousands, success had to be assured. After years of living in fear of Orcs and other such foul creatures, and being outnumbered in every battle, the Army relished the strength and power they now felt.

While Legolas did feel far more confident with such a large force, he still could not shake a sense of anxiousness and concern that came to him from time to time. If Arnor was truly abandoned, then why had the scouts not been able to reach the old cities to explore further? He could sense there was something lying to the North, something he could not begin to describe or explain, but a presence that did not wish to be detected or disturbed. He knew that Aragorn felt it as well, and not knowing anything about a possible enemy was disconcerting. Desperately he hoped that his Ada would heed his message and come out to meet them here. As much as Legolas was looking forward to seeing the Elven King, he was also in need of counsel.

Arod slowed to a trot as they approached the far side of the field that was used for archery practice. Legolas smiled and his mood lifted as he watched an Éored galloping back and forth in formation, shooting arrows from horseback. Arod automatically headed towards a grey horse standing off to the side, bringing his Lord to the Queen.

"Again!" Éowyn called, waving her hand at her Royal Guard. Her handpicked cavalry reorganized across the field and resumed their exercises. She turned away from her careful observation and smiled as her husband approached.

"My love," she said, smiling and bowing her head slightly. "How is Gimli?"

"Very well," Legolas confirmed, smiling as Arod brought him alongside Windfola. "He has numerous inventions that he wishes to show us. He says it shall take him a day or so to set them up. I am convinced that he and thy brother are in league together. They always seem to be within earshot of each other, or deep in discussion."

"Aye, I have noticed," she said pleasantly.

"How goes thy training?" he asked.

"The journey has made them slow and weak," she scoffed, shaking her head as she turned back to the riders. "The days we have left to camp here shall serve us well. I intend to increase the practices to twice per day. They must be sharper before we leave for the Weather Hills."

He nodded in agreement, watching the cavalry go through another pass.

* * *

><p>"Though the old cities in the North may lie in ruins, one can never be too prepared for a siege," Gimli said authoritatively, walking alongside Legolas, Éowyn, Éomer and Aragorn. "Fleet soldiers and horses may be, but when damage to a wide area is required, then we Dwarves come to the fore."<p>

"I hope thy kin are well trained in the use of such weapons, Gimli," Legolas said pleasantly. "Saruman and Sauron put their faith in catapults and towers and battering rams, and in the end, they were defeated."

"Do not mention those names in the same breath as the inventions of Dwarves, lad," Gimli warned as they reached a clearing at the end of the fields where the Dwarves from Aglarond had made their camp.

Several contraptions were set up to the side of the tents. Legolas blinked as he recognized the special catapult used by the army of Dain at the Lonely Mountain so many decades ago. He smiled wryly as he walked up to it, running his hand over the bundled-up missile.

"My Lord?" Éowyn asked, curious as to her husband's reaction.

"These are designed to stop arrows in the air," Legolas explained, stepping back and looking over the large wheeled cart. "I have seen their work firsthand, at the Lonely Mountain."

"We've improved on the design in the decades since," Gimli said proudly. "But I have something over here that shall appeal better to thy Elven sensibilities."

They followed Gimli to the next machine, another wheeled cart, but this one held dozens of arrows, perhaps even hundreds, tied down to a wooden rack angled towards the sky.

Legolas and the others looked at it in wonder.

"The difference between this and our normal catapult is that this delivers arrows over a great distance, accomplishing in one go what would take an army of archers far longer," Gimli said proudly. "Now, it lacks the accuracy and precision of an archer, but for stopping a charging army in their tracks, it shall do."

"I've never seen anything the likes of this," Éomer said, shaking his head.

"Nor I," Éowyn agreed, glancing at Legolas.

"I am almost afraid to ask what else you have conjured, Gimli," Legolas said warmly. "I almost pity any force that would dare stand against us with such weapons on our side."

"They are to aid us, not to replace a well-trained fighting force, which shall always have the advantage," Gimli grunted. "Do all of you remember Helm's Deep when the Deeping Wall was breached?"

"I shall never forget that for as long as I live," Éomer said grimly. "What spell Saruman was able to bring against us, I cannot know. Until then, the fortress was holding."

"'Twas no spell," Aragorn said quietly, shaking his head and looking over at Legolas.

Éowyn frowned as she watched her husband's face fall in sad recollection.

"It was a fire, the likes of which we have never seen," Legolas said, glancing at Aragorn in understanding. There was an orc, running with a torch. Aragorn called for me to bring him down and I hit him three times, but he was able to dive into the drainage culvert, and the wall fell after that."

Éowyn blinked. Having been in the caves, she had never heard of this.

"We may have discovered what the White Wizard knew," Gimli said, leading the group over to a large table. "These rocks, mined from deep within Aglarond and the Misty Mountains, produce different fine powder when ground down. When mixed properly, and lit by fire, the result is powerful, indeed."

The group watched in fascination as Gimli lit a small match and tossed it into a pile of black powder. The powder went up in smoke, a loud crack sounding out, startling all of them, a large black mark left behind.

"Valar," Legolas murmured.

"It is perhaps not as easy to bring forth as a battering ram," Gimli said. "However we are working on improving it."

"I am speechless at this," Aragorn said, shaking his head as he looked over the table. "War was once fought within the reach of one's blade, then over the distance an arrow could fly. Now, it appears as though one might fall without ever seeing the face of an enemy."

Éomer and Éowyn frowned, weighing the King's words.

"Carry on, Gimli," Aragorn declared. "If any of this may aid our cause and keep our soldiers safe, then use it we shall."

* * *

><p>Days later, the Army was in far better shape. For their part, Legolas' cavalry were sharper after Éowyn's repeated training sessions. Aragorn began holding strategy meetings among the generals to prepare the plans for the advance to the North. Though it was not easy to rein in so many different opinions amongst a group of commanders who were so used to leading their own armies, Aragorn showed a patient and practised hand. It was decided that a smaller force would head to Amon Sûl, with the rest of the Army making their way along the road to Fornost.<p>

Reunited with Gimli and Aragorn, Legolas spent most of his time with his companions. The Three Hunters would wander the camp, laughing and talking, sometimes with Éomer and others accompanying them. Éowyn would go with him at first, but after several days, she gladly let him go off on his own. As much as she enjoyed his friends, and truly they were her friends as well, she was not one for rehashing old stories over and over.

So it was that she went to training on her own, the exercises bringing back happy memories from Edoras. While she was grateful that her husband enjoyed sparring with her regularly, there was something freeing about going through her drills alone, as though she were still just a Shieldmaiden, and not a wife and regent.

"My Lady," a voice called as she swung her sword through the air.

"Lord Faramir," Éowyn said, stopping her exercises and bowing her head to the Steward. "Well met. How may I be of service?"

"I…uh…I was admiring thy skill, my Lady," he explained. "I fear that resting in Emyn Arnen has perhaps dulled mine own. May I spar with thee a while?"

"Of course, my Lord," Éowyn said, bowing her head respectfully. "It has been some time that I have trained with anyone other than my husband."

They drew their swords and took up positions on the field facing each other. Faramir took some practice swings then nodded for them to begin.

He stepped forward and swung, Éowyn easily parrying the strike. She turned away from his stroke and replied, meeting his blade as he moved to block. Back and forth they went, each one feeling the other out, getting used to their tendencies. Gradually, the increased the speed and strength of their swings, the clash of their blades ringing out as they went.

Faramir switched his stance back and forth, circling around to keep out of her reach. He had never fought anyone like her before. She moved much faster than a Man, and the way she swung her sword was unlike any of the Rohirrim that he knew. With a heavy step he moved towards her, feinting with his shoulders, then flicking his wrists and swinging his sword in the opposite direction. She arched her back and ducked under his sword, then righted herself and hit out at his exposed back, tapping him lightly on the shoulders.

"Well struck, my Lady," he said, swallowing and catching his breath as he sheathed his sword. "Thy movements, and sword style, they are unlike that which are taught in Rohan."

"Aye, my Lord," she confirmed, smiling at him as she sheathed _Stormshatter_. "Legolas has taught me to be more economical in my movements, and less predictable. He has also trained me in speed and quickness. I am far beyond the training that I had as a Shieldmaiden now."

"You move like an Elleth, yet still different," he said, understanding her meaning. "Well, thank you for the contest, White Lady."

"Thank you, Lord Faramir," she said crisply. "Come and have some wine."

He smiled and walked with her the fair distance back to her tent, speaking easily of the changes wrought in Cardolan since the Ring War and how impressed he was by the settlers from her homeland and all they had rebuilt. Talking with Éowyn was relaxing and pleasing, just as Erchirion had said, and Faramir found himself remembering their days at Minas Tirith together, and how intrigued he was by her even back then.

Upon reaching her tent, she fetched a wineskin and brought it outside, handing it to him and drinking from her own. He accepted gratefully and savoured the sweet drink.

"Very fine, indeed," he said, returning the wineskin to her. "From Gondor?"

"Aye, the Queen provided a supply to us when we left the White City. I find it invigorating," she replied.

They continued talking about idle topics, his eyes wandering to the flap of her tent from time-to-time. He tried to quell the dark thoughts swirling in his mind, but the rush of sparring and the sweetness of the wine were making him lightheaded and bold. Recognizing this, he quickly brought their conversation to a close.

"It pains me to leave thee, my Lady, however I must attend to my duties. Perhaps I shall see thee at the evening meal?" Faramir said.

"Aye, my Lord. Until then," she said pleasantly, smiling as he squeezed her hand and left.

Éowyn went back into her tent and removed her weapons and armour, going over to the small basin set up in their tent and washing herself with a cloth. When she was satisfied that she was sufficiently clean, she dressed in a fresh Elven gown and went out to oversee the training of her riders.

* * *

><p>"How is life in the Glittering Caves, Gimli? Tell me," Legolas said cheerfully, nodding to his friend. "You have not been to Ithilien to visit, so I trust that ruling over thy own realm agrees with thee?"<p>

"Aye," the dwarf replied, chuckling heartily. "'Twas far too long that I was away from my kin. All respect to thy colony and to thy wife, laddie, but I have missed my caves."

Legolas laughed and nodded in understanding.

"Is it not the same for thee?" Gimli asked. "Returning to thy forest must lift thy spirits?"

"To a point," Legolas replied. "We spend much time in the cities – Minas Tirith, Dol Amroth, Emryn Arnen, Edoras. It is a myth that stone does not agree with the Elves."

"So long as thy White Lady is at thy side," Gimli said, laughing heartily.

Legolas only smiled.

A cheer went up from across the field, causing the two of them to look up at the new commotion. Rising to their feet, they went over quickly, blinking in surprise when they reached the gathering crowd.

"Sir Merry, Sir Peregrin and Mayor Samwise," Aragorn said warmly, coming forward and embracing the three Hobbits in their midst. With a happy roar, Gimli ran over and almost tackled the three of them, the reunited Fellowship laughing merrily. Greetings were exchanged and soon they were all gathered near Aragorn's tent, full mugs passed all around.

"Many thanks for coming out to meet us," Aragorn said, smiling at his friends. "It does us all proud to see you doing so well."

Stories were told of the Halflings' families and children, and they all rested and talked for long hours, no thought of War or campaigning crossing their minds. It could have been but a simple reunion of comrades, a get-together to catch up and share tales. In truth, even with the amassed armies camped around them, the Fellowship was at ease. No one expected the campaign into the North to be anywhere near as harrowing as the Ring War, and so they all relaxed and were at ease, as their mugs were kept full and pipes were passed around. Laughter and chatter filled the air under the warm sun.

* * *

><p>It was hours yet before Merry sought out the White Lady on the far side of the field. He bowed to her respectfully, and she nodded and curtsied in reply, before they both broke out laughing and hugged each other.<p>

"Sir Merry," Éowyn said cheerfully. "Welcome! I had heard talk of a great champion having come to visit."

"My Lady," Merry replied, grinning at her compliment. "I am so pleased to see thee, and thy brother, in such good health and spirits."

"Aye, it is a blessed time in the Mark, though for my part, I should say that my own happiness is tied far more closely to a certain blond haired Elf," she said. "I had thought the lot of you would be still carousing."

"We are, but I wanted to come and see you," he replied. "The tales of how thy realm in the forest flourishes have reached even as far as the Shire, my Lady."

"And I have read with great pleasure the letters telling of thy growing household and peaceful lands," Éowyn replied happily. "We are so very lucky, Merry. We rode to almost certain death at the Pelennor, and now, here we are."

"Here we are," Merry agreed. "Will you come and drink to our good fortune, White Lady?"

"My brother and husband have already sent for me," she laughed, walking with him back towards Aragorn's tent.

* * *

><p>Eventually, the Fellowship was forced to part yet again. The longer that Sam, Merry and Pippin remained at the South Downs, the more they thought of riding with the legions, and Aragorn forbid it, as heavy a decision as it was. They left with some sadness, though promises were made to visit when the Army came back South, and though Aragorn had forbid Men from entering the Shire, they made plans for a regular visit each year, when the King would bring his House to the South Downs and they could renew their bonds.<p>

With the Hobbits leaving, the Army trained with renewed vigour, knowing the expedition would soon begin in earnest. First, the King wished to send a smaller force to explore the Weather Hills, as they were far easier to reach than the ruins of the Northern cities. Legolas and Éowyn volunteered their riders, and they would accompany Aragorn to Weathertop, with smaller forces from Dol Amroth and Rohan to explore the other hills to the North. The Army would then mass once more on the road to Fornost.

Legolas grew quieter as the days passed and their departure for Amon Sûl neared. He still had seen no sign of Ada, and though he did not expect any soldiers to be sent from Eryn Lasgalen to bolster their ranks, he hoped that he would receive some word, even a message, at the very least.

"My love," Éowyn said softly, coming to his side as he looked to the East. "What troubles thee?"

"It is childish," he replied, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. "I sent word to Ada that we would be arriving here. I just hoped that he would ride to meet us, if only for a brief time. It appears that I was wrong."

Éowyn frowned. "I confess that I did write to Ada as well, and asked him the same favour. I am sorry that he has not answered our calls."

Legolas smiled in surprise and turned towards his wife, kissing her softly. "My love," he said, laughing now. "How generous of thee."

"Thy kin are mine as well, Legolas," she said lightly, kissing him back. "It is my duty to reach out to them at a time such as this where we are within range of them. I only wish that I was more convincing, for the King has not…"

They were interrupted by the sharp call of a horn on the wind. Blinking in shock, they looked at each other for a moment before turning their attention back to the East.

Far off on the horizon, but still close enough that Elven sight was not needed to see them, were a row of banners flying in the wind, with a sizeable line of mounted riders carrying them.

* * *

><p>"Welcome, King Thranduil," Aragorn said in both Common and Elvish, touching his heart and bowing respectfully.<p>

"Estel, King of Gondor," Thranduil said politely, touching the man's shoulder. "The title suits thee, and riding North is a grand idea worthy of a true ruler."

Aragorn nodded and they were all seated. Thranduil had spent most of the day visiting with the various leaders, far more at ease among Men than he had been before. He also owed a duty to be cordial, and even friendly, with Éomer, who was now part of his House, and Gimli, his son's dear friend. The sight of the Elven King paying tribute to the Dwarf and his army was shocking, to say the least, but now, seated in the King's tent, with Aragorn, Legolas, Éowyn and Éomer joining him, he seemed relaxed and calm.

"Long has it been that anyone has ventured North," Thranduil said. "Though in times of old, the Northern Kingdom flourished, until the War with Angmar, when all that had been built by Men was sundered."

"It is believed that the dark forces went South to Mordor, and in turn were destroyed with the fall of the Dark Tower and the Eye," Éomer said.

"A hope and a belief, perhaps, but a certainty, one cannot say," Thranduil replied patiently. "It is likely that any forces that continue to exist – be they Orcs, goblins, wargs, even Dunlendings, or Easterlings, they are not as organized as this Army. However, should you find battle, it shall be on the territory and the terms of the enemy, and such circumstances require due care be taken."

Legolas nodded in agreement.

"Who at this table knows of the Tale of the Last King of Men?" Thranduil asked quietly.

Aragorn frowned.

"It is a tale well known among Men, Ada," Éowyn said. "For generations, the Stewards would tell of Prince Eärnur and his disappearance."

"Then all should know that it was foolish pride that led to the King's fall," Thranduil said. "He accepted a challenge from the Witch-King, and rode to Minas Morgul. One should never bargain with a Ringwraith, as he learned to his peril."

"Aye," Éomer said quietly.

"What is overlooked, however, is that the Last King was quick to anger, and the Witch-King took advantage of such a trait. He used the fury, and pride, of the man against him, drawing him to a place where he was destined to die. Though the Last King had a reputation for bloodlust and craving battle, he could not have made such a foolish decision without being influenced in some fashion."

Aragorn blinked in shock. "What are you saying, King Thranduil?" he asked.

The Elven King smiled sadly and looked around the table, his gaze lingering on his son for several moments.

"Éowyn knows of what I speak," Thranduil said. "The chieftains of Angmar are trained in the dark speech, not only in its words, but in its power – its ability to corrupt, and sway, and turn the mind to feel, and believe, and even see that which it wishes its prey to see."

Éowyn shivered slightly, the harsh words of the Witch-King returning to her. He had threatened to take her before Sauron, where the Dark Lord would feast upon her mind, he said. She had already been so fearful and full of adrenaline that the words hadn't affected her, however they did send a chill through her that she could feel even now as the memory flashed in her mind.

"That would explain why the scouts had so little to report," Legolas said, looking at Aragorn. "There could be dark magic shielding the roads to the North."

"Such strategies do not work on the Elves," Thranduil noted. "Though some may feel fear, that is natural. Men are far more likely to fall under such spells, or, be affected by them, to the point of being incapacitated. It is not a matter of hearing the dark speech. It is more what enters the mind when approaching some form of darkness. As Elves, we are able to see through to the caster or cause of what is not natural and normal in nature. We are able to see behind the veil. For Men, and even Dwarves, untrained in such arts, the effect would be more profound."

"When the fell beast of the Witch-King landed on the Pelennor, many cowered and fell," Aragorn recalled.

"Aye," Éomer said quietly, shaking himself briefly.

"How do we guard against this?" Legolas asked.

"I do not believe that you can," Thranduil said solemnly. "Éowyn has lived among our kin and will not be as easily turned. Estel and the line of Swan Knights hold our blood, and they too will be protected, up to a point. All I shall say is to caution all of you against believing that this campaign will be both easy and quick. The road that lies ahead of you cannot be as clear as it appears. Otherwise, there would surely be Rangers and settlers still in the North, and the fact that the Seeing Stones have not been recovered, to our knowledge, is also troubling."

Aragron nodded in understanding.

"You do not believe that Angmar is entirely destroyed then, Ada?" Éowyn asked.

"Nay, my daughter," Thranduil said, shaking his head. "There must exist dark forces left in the world, and the North is the last frontier that was never fought over during the Ring War. All the reaches of Middle-Earth were contested, even Dol Goldur and the Lonely Mountain. Yet no one ventured to Arnor. The likelihood that such a land lay dormant for so many centuries after the fall must be quite small."

The group discussed strategies and planned routes to proceed well into the night, before they were all dismissed and returned to their own tents.

* * *

><p>Legolas spent hours still with Thranduil following the meeting with Aragorn. When he finally did return to his tent, his wife was waiting for him.<p>

"Éowyn, you are not asleep," he noted, closing the flap of the tent behind him and tying it tight.

"I have been resting," she said, sitting up on their bedroll. "And thinking."

"Ada has given us a great deal to think about," Legolas agreed, coming over and sitting down next to her.

"Aye, he has," she agreed. "What do you think he meant when he said that he did not believe I could be turned by the dark speech as easily as some Men?"

"Thy exploits on the Pelennor," Legolas said, removing his tunic and leggings. In the warm air of the South Downs, Legolas slept naked, covering his lower half with the blankets as he sat closer to his wife. "Those who have faced the Witch-King and lived to tell the tale are few, and of course you are the only one to have vanquished him. You heard what Ada said. Even the Last King was under dark influences when he faced the Chief of the Ringwraiths. Glorfindel is the only other that I know who has stood against him and survived. For you to have done so required a skill far beyond that of a normal Man."

"When I faced him, we were already betrothed," she stated. "You had already claimed me as thine, made love to me, shared thy seed with me."

"Éowyn," he said carefully. "Aye, that is all true, however thy victory was achieved on thy own merit alone, my love."

"Aye, indeed," she said. "I have trained for all my life to be strong, and fast, and to have a steady shield arm and a quick sword hand. Dealing with Ringwraiths and dark magic, even wizards and such, there is no training for that. It was the fight of my life, trying to defeat the Witch-King, and yet still the Black Breath almost killed me, but for you."

Keeping her eyes on his, she drew her shift down her arms, revealing her naked chest.

His eyes widened in surprise, his arousal stirring.

"Éowyn," he whispered, his eyes clouding over with desire.

"Being with an Elf can do wondrous things for mortals," she teased, gently pushing him down on his back and lying down at his side. Her hand moved down his firm stomach and grasped his length.

"Éowyn," he sighed, watching as she stroked him, his hand reaching up to cup her breast. "Gods!"

"Thy love protected me that day against the Witch-King, Legolas," she said thickly, leaning down and kissing him. "Thy voice called me back from death itself in the days after. No matter our fate, no matter what we shall find waiting for us in the North, I shall have no fear so long as I am by thy side."

They kissed feverishly as she stroked him faster.

"Take me," she pleaded, licking his neck. "Make me scream for thee so all of the Host shall hear."

He growled, his teeth bared at her words. Lifting up, he reached over and tore her shift off her body, pushing her down on to her back and capturing her breast in his mouth. He ravished her with his lips and tongue, then did the same to her other breast, his fingers moving between her legs and, finding her wet and ready for him, thrusting inside.

"Legolas!" she cried, rubbing his pointed ears between her fingers and bucking her hips against his hand. He kissed her hard, his fingers working faster as he felt her peak rapidly approaching. She shut her eyes and leaned towards him, closing her thighs around his hand and arching her back.

"Now, Éowyn," he ordered, his voice harsh and needy.

"Legolas!" she screamed, her body tensing as she released, her hands moving down to grab hold of his shoulders as he kissed her neck and slowed the rhythm of his fingers. She finally opened her eyes and smiled as she pushed him on to his back, turning her body to press light kisses over his chest, her hand reaching down and taking hold of him once more. Her lips traced a deliberate trail across his stomach and past his hips, finally reaching her goal as she took him into her mouth, her hand stroking him as her lips closed around the rest of him. She rose to her knees, knowing he loved to watch her like this, bent over, servicing him hungrily.

"Éowyn, oh Éowyn," he babbled, the restraint that he and his people were known for long disappeared.

She was relentless in her attentions, using her mouth and hands to break down his defences, drive him mad with desire. There was always a wild streak to her husband, particularly when they slept outdoors, and he tried mightily to contain it. He worried about his image before their people, and with his own Ada now in camp with them, he was surely intending to be on his best behaviour.

She didn't want any of that.

She didn't necessarily agree with the rules and customs that often filtered down from one generation of soldiers to another, but she was forced to live by them, particularly since she was one of a very few number of women amongst the Host. Reputation usually preceded all warriors. Though Legolas' prowess was legendary throughout the realms, there was still an air of mystery about him, an element of curiosity that followed him, dogged him. Whereas Éomer and Aragorn were thought of as rugged and battle-tested, Legolas was more sophisticated and cerebral. Even his choice of weapon – the bow – while greatly revered, was considered a finesse tool, rather than the brute force of Gimli's axe or the majestic power of _Andúril_, the sword of the King. There was an attitude about the Elves, about Legolas in particular. They were good in a fight as far as archery and speed, but when things turned grim and hard, when the fighting was nose-to-nose, hand-to-hand, and all that separated life and death was the will of a fighter, Elves were not held in high regard. It was laughable to think that Legolas was lesser than any other general, but Éowyn knew such thought existed.

She was determined to stamp out such doubts about her husband's abilities. Their people, the ones who lived with him in South Ithilien, who saw him every day and saw what a leader he was, none of them doubted him. But they had never seen him in War, and now they were leading legions of Elves and Men, part of an even greater Army who knew nothing of him except for that he followed Aragorn on a grand crusade. How many of the Rohirrim knew just how vital he had been at Helm's Deep? How many Gondorians knew he had singlehandedly killed a Mûmak? Who among the Swan Knights had seen him rescue her on the Pelennor?

"Eowyn!" he shouted, and she felt a thrill of desire as he released into her mouth, his familiar taste and flavour filling her senses. She swallowed and licked him clean, a shiver of anticipation running through her. She had learned early on that Legolas could last for hours if he wanted to, even after peaking.

"Show them, Legolas," she hissed in his ear, licking the pointed tip lasciviously. "Show them who the White Lady belongs to."

He pounced upon her, turning her on to her back and raising her hips. Her blonde hair fanned out across the pillow as she turned her head and looked back at him, his firm body tense as he too hold of her hips and plunged inside of her from behind.

She moaned and wailed and screamed as he took her, hard, fast, with powerful strokes that only seemed to grow stronger and stronger. Her release came quickly, and another after that. He wrapped her hair around his fist and pulled back, bringing her up onto all fours, her back arched, her mouth open.

"You're mine!" he snarled, his voice hard in her ears and mind, his grip possessive, his rapid thrusts carrying his message over and over. She gasped and cried out, a small part of her ridiculously pleased that she had brought the beast out of him, but soon even that lucid thought was banished from her mind, replaced and washed away by overwhelming and all-consuming pleasure as he pushed as deep as he could go and she screamed his name as his seed spilled inside of her.

* * *

><p>"Mmm, my Lord," she mumbled, nuzzling his neck as the warmth of their bodies lulled her to sleep.<p>

"_Melmenya, Éowyn nin_," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "Only the Valar know what I could have done to deserve thee, my love, for I know not how I have been so blessed."

She kissed his chest, then dozed off, safe and warm in his arms.

Legolas watched her sleep, his mind sated and content, remembering their heated lovemaking. His expression grew pensive as he recalled the private conversation with his Ada from mere hours ago, and before his overactive mind could contemplate what it all meant, he set is aside, focusing again on his wife, and putting off his concerns over what was revealed to him for another day.


End file.
